Otro día en el paraiso
by LachicaCJ
Summary: Ser egoista cuando vives una vida por y para los demás, te puede llevar al lugar más recondito y apartado de la civilización. Un paraiso en la tierra donde una aventura está a punto de comenzar.
1. Prologo

N/A: Hola!.

Muy buenas. Antes de tiempo, algo ya típico en mí, me decidó a empezar a publicar ésta historia y como siempre, a dejaros mis pequeñas anotaciones antes de la misma, para evitar esas tipicas dudas que siempre surjen y que yo casi nunca contesto por vagueza.

Lo primero es aclarar hecho de que no iba a volver a publicar más aquí. Quiero que sepan que si lo hago, es por puro y mero entretenimiento. Una buena charla con quien de verdad se preocupa, hace que entiendas que todo esto no es nada más que eso, un rato de entretenimiento y ya está. Yo disfruto escribiendo ésto, y el dia que las ideas no vengan, pues me veré obligada a buscar otra forma de expresión, pero mientras eso sucede, supongo que es absurdo dejarlo. No hace mal a nadie y creo que tanto yo, como quienes se toman el tiempo de leer, disfrutamos.

Y en base a esa determinación, y por supuesto sabiendo que la vida es demasiado corta como para andar de dramática y exigiendo cosas en un mundo como es el de Fanfiction, me decidí a seguir acá, con vosotras. Hay que dejar que todo fluya y punto, siempre teniendo presente el respeto, por supuesto.

Lo segundo que quiero comentar, es que esta historia está siendo escrita aún, por lo que todavía no sé cuántos capis tendrá, o cuánto va a durar. Mi idea es la de no superar los 30, pero todo depende de como termine desarrollando el resto de la historia. Debo añadir tambien, que ésta idea me vino con muy buen rollo, con buenas vibraciones y tratando de no alarmar con el drama,( os aviso que estoy en una época en la que no quiero ni oler esa palabra), así que solo os pido a quienes leais, que lo hagais con la misma actitud. Sabiendo que es un simple fic, que es una historia que pretende animar, y no decaer y sobretodo, que os traslade al lugar exacto donde se desarrolla y dejeis que los personajes os muestren sus personalidades. El "no me gusta porque yo jamás haría eso", está demás. Sacaros ese pensamiento y dejad que sean los personajes los que hagan las cosas y os muestren la historia. Yo os voy a pido que si os tomais las molestia de leer este prologo, sigais hasta el final. Si no es así, evidentemente estais en vuestro derecho de dejar de leer, ya sea porque no os gusta, porque no es lo que esperabais o simplemente porque no os merece la pena. Entenderé perfectamente cualquier situación, aceptaré vuestros consejos y críticas, siempre que vengan acompañados de respeto y procuraré resolver las dudas que os surjan, siempre y cuando no incluya el desvelar lo que va a suceder en la historia.

Tercero, para quienes estén interesadas, os diré que éste fic tiene trailer y sus correspondiendes posters, o still o como querais llamarlos, y están todos en el tumblr de nuevos caminos. Si le quereis echar un vistazo, allí está todo reunido. ;)

Y cuarto...nada más. Dejo de enrollarme y escribir todo estos sermones. Es probable que os sorprendan algunos detalles que me he atrevido a incluir en este fic y que están lanzados puramente al tema narrativo. No obstante, os diré que ya rondo una cierta edad en la que creo, se me está permitido usar un tipo de lenguaje más explicito. ;)- Así que nada mas. Espero que disfruteis un uno por ciento de lo que yo he disfrutado y disfruto escribiendo esta historia, porque con eso ya estaré más que satisfecha.

Encantada de volver a saludaros.

Sean felices.

* * *

Canción para el prologo: Parallel Universe, de Gypsy and the Cat.

* * *

Prologo

**—No…no me mires así, por favor—** suplicó segundos antes de que un nuevo gemido se escapase de su garganta e hiciera sonreír a Quinn.

**—¿Cómo te miro?—** susurró la rubia a escasos centímetros de sus labios, tensando la mandíbula por el esfuerzo que sus brazos tenían que ejercer en aquella postura.

**—Haz lo que quieras, Quinn…tócame como te dé la gana, rápido o lento, dentro o fuera, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo pero no me mires así,—** volvió a sugerir**— haces que me desconcentre.**

**—¿Quieres que baje? **

**—¿Y el agua?**

—**Soy buena buceadora**— susurró provocando que su compañera se mordiese de nuevo el labio e imaginase lo que se le venía encima**,— además…así no podré mirarte**— bromeó.

Y no era poco.

El erotismo en aquella habitación superaba cualquier resquicio de imaginación que pudiese volar hasta una situación como aquella. El olor de las sales de baño, el burbujeo del jacuzzi y una botella de Champagne que a punto estaba de agotarse, creaban el ambiente perfecto para que desinhibirse por completo no fuese complicado, y las obligaba a emprender una nueva locura en el que los jadeos, las risas y los mordiscos, los besos y una lengua ávida que se alimentaba solo de piel, desactivaba por completo la cordura y conseguía hacerles olvidar la realidad que vivían.

—**No…no, vamos…ven aquí**— tiró del pelo de Quinn con suavidad tras ser consciente de la dificultad que suponía encontrar un placer prolongado si permanecía bajo el agua. La continua interrupción por la necesidad de tener que respirar, estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia.

**—¿No querías que bajara?—** murmuró recuperando el aire.

**—Follame Quinn…olvida los experimentos bajo el agua y fo… ¡mierda!**

**—¿Qué es eso?—**cuestionó eliminando el agua que goteaba por sus cejas y apenas le permitía abrir los ojos.

**—Mi teléfono**— se quejó.

**—No me jodas…y…¿Qué haces?—** cuestionó al ver como se disponía a dejarla a un lado y salir del jacuzzi**—, no pretenderás dejarme así, ¿No?**

**—¿Tú que crees?, tengo que aceptar la llamada**— se excusó saliendo desnuda y completamente mojada de la habitación, ante la perpleja mirada de Quinn que no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencida, y dejar que sus ganas se esfumaran durante aquellos minutos en los que Spencer ya atendía la llamada.

Concretamente fueron 5 los minutos que tardó en regresar y por entonces, Quinn ya se había tomado el resto de Champagne que quedaba en su copa y se mostraba pensativa.

—**Lo siento, Quinn. Tenía que atenderlo si o sí.**

—**¿Quién te llama a ésta hora?**

—**Rick**— respondió introduciéndose de nuevo en el jacuzzi.

—**¿Y qué quiere Rick ahora?**

—**Avisarme de que mañana voy a tener una pequeña reunión con él**— explicó—. **Al parecer vamos a tener una de esas estrellitas de Hollywood en el hotel y ha enviado un email con todas las cosas que exige. Acaba de hacer la reserva.**

—**Pues que oportuno, espero que sea alguien importante y merezca la pena, porque no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy en este estado.**

—**Lo es…**

**Ya…¿Y quién es?**

—**Ni idea, no ha querido darme el nombre— **volvió a acomodarse**—. Al parecer llegará en Julio, así que supongo que querrá mantener la privacidad para evitar a los paparazis, ya sabes.**

—**Pues que oportuna u oportuno…ya podría haber hecho la reserva de día, como el resto de los mortales, no en una noche como ésta**— musitó sin perder de vista el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante.

—**¿Por qué estás tan…asqueada?, te recuerdo que vives aquí gracias a los turistas. Si ellos no vienen, tú no tienes trabajo.**

—**Quizás por eso estoy así**— murmuró**—, estoy algo…cansada, creo que necesito unas vacaciones.**

—**Vives en el paraíso, Quinn, ¿De verdad necesitas vacaciones?**

—**Echo de menos el ajetreo de la ciudad, no mucho, pero quizás si empiezo a necesitarlo. Creo que mis próximas vacaciones serán en París…o puede que vuelva a Nueva York. Echo de menos mi café favorito**

—**Pues…no cuentes conmigo**— sonrió traviesa**—, yo me quedo en la isla y a ser posible para siempre. No necesito nada más de lo que tengo aquí.**

—**Ya veo**— la miró sonriente**—, Champagne, jacuzzi y una mujer como yo, ¿Para qué más?— **bromeó

**—¿Sabes qué?—** susurró recuperando su postura y jugueteando con la espuma que flotaba sobre el agua**—, empiezo a tenerle cierto apego a ésta estúpida fiesta de San Valentín.**

**—Mmm…no te precipites**— respondió Quinn deslizando su dedo índice por el tobillo de la chica—**San Valentín es para los enamorados, y tú y yo no estamos enamoradas.**

**—Pero lo celebramos igual**— musitó alzando la fina copa de cristal—, **¿Champagne?**

**—Sí, por favor**— respondió sonriente, acercándole la copa para que pudiese verter en ella el resto que quedaba en la botella**.— Pero debes tener en cuenta que ésta celebración es solo diversión, por muchas ganas que tenga de ti, no vayas a pensar que…**

**—Quinn**— removió los ojos interrumpiéndola**—, no me voy a enamorar de ti, puedes estar tranquila. Es cierto que hace apenas cinco minutos me tenías en tus manos, pero si no he caído rendida a tus encantos ya, después de todo lo que sabes hacer**— bromeó**—, dudo que pueda hacerlo porque decida pasar San Valentín aquí, metida en un jacuzzi contigo, bebiendo Champagne y aprovechándome de tu cuerpo y tus ganas de sexo toda la noche. **

**—Eso suena muy…mal**— se excusó la rubia tras dar un pequeño sorbo a su copa.— **Aunque a la vez es bastante suculento, y tentador**.

**—Es lo que hacemos, ¿No?—** cuestionó al tiempo que comenzaba a dejar pequeños roces con su pie sobre el costado de Quinn**.— Aunque el estúpido de Rick interrumpa un momento interesante,** **somos amigas y nos divertimos cuando nos apetece, nada más. Tu inteligencia emocional no tiene nada que hacer contra mi inteligencia circunstancial. Eres una buena persona, inteligente y divertida, pero más allá de tu perfectos ojos** **y lo que me fascina tu trasero, poco más voy a encontrar que me pueda cautivar y lograr que me enamore de ti.**

**—A veces me pregunto cómo he llegado hasta aquí. No entiendo como soy capaz de soportar tu arrogancia por un simple orgasmo. Esta isla me empieza a agobiar, ¿Lo sabes?**

**—Un momento…un momento**— dejó la copa sobre el borde del jacuzzi mientras cambiaba de posición y se acercaba a Quinn **—, ¿Acabas de decir un simple orgasmo?**

**—Sí, eso he dicho**— musitó con el fino cristal de la copa rozando sus labios.

**—¿Simple orgasmo?—** repetía al tiempo que le arrebataba la copa de entre las manos—, **¿Quinn Fabray me está diciendo que mis perfectos e inolvidables orgasmos solo son simples?**

—**No he dicho eso**— replicó.

—**Has dicho que son simples.**

**—Error—** se enfrentó a ella**—, he dicho**_**: **_**un simple orgasmo, no que sean simples. No es lo mismo.**

**—Para mí si es lo mismo.**

**—Si piensas eso es porque tu inteligencia circunstancial es diferente a mi inteligencia descriptiva—** sonrió satisfecha.

**—¿Sabes qué?, haces mal en intentar convencerme de algo utilizando mis propias excusas, pero como veo que lo sabes hacer muy bien, te voy explicar cuál es la diferencia.**

**—¿Me lo vas a explicar?, ¿Cómo?**

**—Pues como te lo debo de explicar para que comprendas en teoría, que no es lo mismo. Que un orgasmo simple es el que llega cuando lo físico se pone en marcha y es nuestro cuerpo el que nos recuerda que estamos preparados para disfrutar, cuando nuestros músculos se tensan y nuestra percepción sensorial queda completamente anulada por lo que nuestros nervios internos se encargan de transmitirnos. Sin embargo, un orgasmo Hasting, es cuando tu mente vuela al ver mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, cuando mi lengua empieza a lamer desde aquí**— rozó con delicadeza el cuello de la rubia y comenzó a descender hasta detenerse en el vientre—**hasta llegar aquí y tú te vuelves loca. Un orgasmo Hasting hace que pierdas la cabeza cuando sientes mi aliento y pides, suplicas, ordenas que te bese. Logra que cada uno de estos poros que tan bien saben**— se acercó con firmeza al pecho ya jadeante de la rubia para dejar un leve roce con la lengua—, **se exciten con mis manos y tu cadera tiemble buscándome con la intención de tener a alguien como yo, dentro de ti— **sonrió traviesa**—, y eso sin contar con lo que mi lengua es capaz de provocar justo aquí. Porque te aseguro que no encontrarás a nadie que haga lo mismo que yo cuando está dentro de tu...**

**—Spencer**— susurró Quinn acomodándose en el respaldo del jacuzzi—, **¿Por qué no mejor dejas de describirlo y me lo demuestras in situ?. Tus palabras son demasiado soberbias y haces que se me corte absolutamente todo. Prefiero que me lo demuestres y dejes de hablar.**

**—¿Eso quieres?—** cuestionó con el deseo inundando su mirada mientras su cuerpo se acoplaba sobre el de Quinn.

**—Sí…para eso estamos aquí, ¿No es cierto?. ¿Para qué hablar cuando podemos…**

**—Cierto**…—interrumpió—**aunque por lo que me has dicho esta mañana, quieres que sea la última vez. ¿Estás segura de ello?**

**—Creo que va llegando la hora de parar todo esto y comportarnos como lo que realmente somos…como amigas.**

**—¿Estás segura?**— volvió a insistir.

—**Por el bien de mi salud mental, sí...estoy segura.**

**—Ok…Después de esto, no habrá más**— sonrió con sorna—. **Ah…y debes saber que si tomas esa decisión, tendrás que llevarla a cabo pase lo que pase.**

**—Lo haré.**

—**No voy a ceder si vienes a suplicarme por sexo, ¿Entendido?, nomás después de ésta noche.—**Sentenció acariciando el pecho de la rubia.

**—Pagaré lacondena por mi decisión**— susurró centrando la mirada en los labios de la chica y en el pequeño mordisco que llegó segundos después de que su lengua los humedeciera.— **Solo amigas.**

**—Perfecto**— murmuró al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Quinn—, **solo amigas**.


	2. Día 1

N/A: La historia está situada en un lugar que existe de verdad, más concretamente en la Isla La Digue, en las Seychelles, sin embargo, a pesar de ser real, me he tomado la libertad de añadir algunos detalles puramente ficticios, como algunas actividades que serian imposibles realizar en la isla, y que en la historia si se llevan a cabo. Aclaro ésto por el mismo motivo que dejé mi primera nota en el prologo; evitar las dudas que puedan surgir. Nada más.

Empieza la historia.

Enjoy it!

Cancion del capitulo: Tim & Jean; I can show you.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Día 1

Si trataba de hacer un recorrido mental por cada uno de los países que había sobrevolado hasta llegar a aquel recóndito lugar, le estallaba la cabeza, se volvería loca o simplemente, perdería toda noción de tiempo vivido. Sin embargo lo peor es que no solo había tenido que volar, sino que también se había aventurado a navegar y si a eso le sumabas la cantidad de horas que llevaba sin poder dormir, más la diferencia horaria de aquel lugar respecto a su hogar, podría decir que Rachel Berry no era persona, sino una marioneta que se dejaba llevar por inercia tras las explicaciones de los diferentes guías que la llevaban de un lugar a otro. Desde un aeropuerto internacional como el Charles de Gaulle de París, hasta el pequeño aeropuerto de La Pointe Laure , en la isla de Mahé. Desde el puerto de aquella remota isla al noreste de Madagascar, hasta el pequeño embarcadero de la Isla La Digue. Toda una odisea que concluía en aquel mismo instante y a la vez, el comienzo de una nueva aventura.

El calor le dio la bienvenida, lógico cuando la isla en cuestión se situaba en mitad del océano Índico, donde la temperatura media anual era de 28 grados y una humedad aproximada al 80 % , conseguía que una fina pero pegajosa capa de sudor se adhiriese a su piel.

Se estaba asfixiando y esa sensación aumentaba al ver como nadie parecía sufrir a su alrededor, provocándole una sensación de agobio por creer que era la única que realmente estaba sufriendo, de hecho a punto estuvo de desvanecer al ver como un chico de gran musculatura y piel tostada cargaba sus dos maletas como si nada, como si fuese inmune al calor y a aquella sensación de estar respirando agua en vez de oxígeno. Para ella era una batalla.

Aunque eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era tener que detenerse a explicar con detalles lo que buscaba y cuál era su objetivo. Les había mostrado a tantas personas sus credenciales, que ya ni siquiera recordaba donde las tenía guardadas y lo peor de todo es que casi todo el mundo se dirigía a ella en francés, y Rachel Berry solo conocía dos palabras en aquel idioma; Bon apetit y mercy.

De lo único que realmente era consciente, es que después de quince horas de vuelo más dos en barco, había llegado por fin al paraíso. Porque aquel lugar se presentaba ante ella como el verdadero paraíso en la tierra, o al menos eso decían.

Aún trataba de acostumbrarse al resplandor que el sol producía sobre las cristalinas aguas del pequeño puerto donde su ferry lanzaba el ancla, dejándola prácticamente cegada cuando tocó tierra firme. Cerraba tanto los ojos tras las enormes gafas que los cubrían y que de poco servían, que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de quien por ella, esperaba pacientemente junto al puerto, dispuesta a darle la bienvenida como una estrella, aunque de incognito, realmente merecía.

Supo que era a ella a quien esperaba porque pudo vislumbrar un pequeño cartel con su nombre entre las manos de la chica.

Era espigada, esbelta y lucía con bastante elegancia en mitad de un ir y venir de gente con pareos, sombreros y atuendos típicos de playa.

Un pequeño sombrero blanco cubría parte de su cabeza, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que su rostro no quedase perfectamente visible bajo él. Su pelo, largo y moreno, caía con algunas suaves ondas sobre la blusa blanca corporativa que tanto conjuntaba con la falda de un azul intenso.

**—Señorita Berry**— se apresuró en llamar su atención ante la incertidumbre de Rachel.

**—¿Usted es…?—** respondió observando como la chica ya esbozaba una enorme y forzada sonrisa al recibirla.

**—Mi nombre es Spencer Hasting, trabajo para el Paradise Resort, estaba esperando su llegada**— saludó con total y absoluta cordialidad.

**—Oh…perfecto, ya me dijeron que alguien estaría esperándome…aunque…discúlpame por el atrevimiento pero…también me avisaron de que debía cuidarme bastante y necesito ver sus…**

**—¿Mis credenciales?—** la interrumpió tras los enormes y pausados silencios que Rachel prolongaba.

**—Eh…sí, si es tan amable, por favor.**

**—Aquí tiene—** le mostró una pequeña tarjeta que colgaba de uno de los bolsillos que adornaban su blusa.

**—Oh…perfecto**— sonrió tras comprobar brevemente los datos. Tampoco se fijó demasiado, porque sabía que si aquella chica era una impostora, habría dudado al mostrarle los detalles de su carnet de empleado. A Rachel no le interesaba en absoluto saber cuál era el apellido de aquella chica, ni el puesto que ocupaba en el hotel en el que iba a hospedarse, lo único que le preocupaba era saber que realmente no le estaba mintiendo, y como buena actriz que era y conocedora de los mejores trucos para fingir gestos y estados, supo que no lo estaba haciendo gracias a la absoluta tranquilidad que mostró.

**—¿Me acompaña?**

**—Claro, vamos…—**No pudo terminar de expresarse cuando vio como la chica hacía un gesto hacia su derecha y de la nada aparecía un hombre de rasgos asiáticos, perfectamente uniformado con los mismos colores que vestía ella y que rápidamente se hizo cargo de las dos maletas que portaba el chico del ferry.

Un breve saludo y la indicación de Spencer al hombre, fueron suficientes para poner rumbo hacia el que iba a ser su hogar durante 15 días.

Dos semanas en las que pretendía disfrutar como nunca lo había hecho. Exprimiendo cada segundo que se le iba a presentar en aquella isla a la que había llegado por pura casualidad, gracias a un regalo que no estaba dispuesta a desechar, sobretodo sabiendo de quien procedía y las intenciones con las que se lo hizo.

—**Lo normal, lo lógico en éstos casos, es que esto que yo estoy haciendo, lo hubiera hecho uno de los chicos que tenemos en nuestro resort para tales circunstancias, pero sabiendo que era usted quien venía y las condiciones que se describen en el contrato de alojamiento, decidí ser yo quien se ocupase directamente de recibirla en la isla**.— Explicó Spencer mientras conducía con soltura el pequeño boggie en el que trasportaba a la morena, que además de prestar atención a las palabras de la jefa de recepción, también permanecía atenta a como el hombre que se encargaba de sus maletas, conducía otro de aquellos particulares coches justo delante de ambas.

Probablemente era el mejor medio de transporte en un lugar como aquel. Según lo que había podido leer, aquella isla no contaba con más de 10 kilómetros cuadrados de superficie, y dada la cercanía del puerto con el complejo hotelero, era la mejor opción para trasladarse. Sin contar con las perfectas vistas que iba descubriendo a ambos lados de aquella angosta carretera. A su derecha, una frondosa selva que ascendía vertiginosamente por una colina y conseguía regalar algo de sombra sobre el vástago camino que hacía las veces de carretera, y por el que apenas transcurrían transeúntes o vehículos. Y a su izquierda, el turquesa del océano bañando las blancas y finas arenas de las playas. Esas mismas playas que había podido contemplar en las tantas fotos que pudo ver para saber cómo era su destino de vacaciones. Y sí. Lo cierto es que allí, en vivo y en directo, aquel paisaje era tal y como las fotografías mostraban. El contraste era tan abrumador que Rachel miraba a ambos lados dedicándole el mismo tiempo de admiración a los dos paraísos**—. Además**—, prosiguió Spencer**—, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros solo hablan en francés, y según me informaron, usted solo habla en inglés, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Ajam**— respondió sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

—**Bien, pues conmigo podrá estar en contacto continuamente, ¿De acuerdo?. Estaré a su servicio el tiempo que sea necesario y cuando crea conveniente.**

**—¿Eres americana?—** se interesó Rachel.

**—Eh…sí, así es**— dibujó media sonrisa**—, Rosewood, Pennsylvania. **

**—Ah…bien, entonces supongo que sabrá quién soy, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Pues…sí, claro que sé quién es**— la miró de soslayo, sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera.

**—Ok, pues me viene muy bien que sepa quién soy, porque hay una serie de pautas que me gustaría que siguiese…por el bien de ambas, ya sabes.**

**— Soy todo oídos.**

—**Privacidad. No puedo permitir que nadie sepa lo que hago o dejo de hacer, así que si alguien se mete en mi vida durante mi estancia en el hotel…**

**—Puede estar tranquila, señorita Berry**— volvió a interrumpir el monologo de Rachel—. **En el Paradise Resort estamos acostumbrados a recibir a grandes celebridades de todo el mundo, y le aseguro que nuestro personal está perfectamente preparado y cualificado para saber lo que debe y no debe hacer ante alguien como usted.**

**—Bien…bien**— musitó conforme. Saber que la consideraban una celebridad mundial era algo que superaba sus expectativas, no obstante su mayor logro había sido ser la protagonista absoluta de una de las mejores obras musicales de la historia durante 3 años, y la participación en una película junto a uno de los actores más famosos y guapos del mundo. – **Me gusta que así sea.**

—**No se preocupe por eso, señorita Berry**— volvió a insistir Spencer tras detener el boggie en un pequeño aparcamiento frente a la entrada principal del hotel**—, aquí podrá disfrutar de todo lo que ésta isla le puede ofrecer y por supuesto, lograr una privacidad absoluta**.— La invitó a que le acompañase y Rachel lo hizo, siempre sin perder de vista sus maletas y al hombre que se encargaba de portarlas**—. Nuestro mayor objetivo es que cada cliente que se hospeda con nosotros, desee volver lo antes posible**— sonrió invitándola a entrar al hotel—. **Bienvenida al Paradise Resort and Spa**

Un amplio salón aparecía ante ellas tras unas puertas de cristal que se abrían y cerraban con la sola presencia de ambas. No era muy lujoso, como solían ser los hoteles a los que había tenido oportunidad de visitar en Nueva York, Londres, París o Los Ángeles. La decoración distaba mucho de lo que debía ser un hotel de cinco estrellas, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias y la localización del mismo, no podía exigir otra cosa que no fuese lo que sus ojos veían.

El blanco inmaculado de las escasas paredes que existían, contrarrestaban con un suelo de madera que brillaba con cada paso que daban hacia el mostrador de recepción y el techo de vigas del mismo color. Un mobiliario de palma típicamente de una zona paradisiaca como aquella, y los enormes ventanales con vistas al mar y a la frondosa vegetación que rodeaba el complejo.

Rachel dudó en quitarse las gafas. El resplandor cegador del exterior, casi se trasladaba al interior de aquel amplio salón, pero terminó haciéndolo por pura educación.

Fue en ese instante cuando sus ojos consiguieron adaptarse a la luz de aquel lugar y pudo descubrir que todo era mucho más brillante de lo que parecía tras los cristales tintados de sus gafas.

—**Acompáñeme hasta recepción**— le indicó Spencer tras dar algunas órdenes al hombre que llevaba las maletas, y Rachel no tardó en seguir sus pasos hacia un mostrador que aparecía justo hacia su derecha.— **Tiene a su disposición cualquier guía de nuestro hotel para que pueda orientarse con suma facilidad si lo desea, o bien no tiene más que preguntarnos a mí, o a algunos de mis compañeros cuando le surjan dudas y estaremos encantados de ayudarle. Su apartamento está situado en la zona privada, por lo que el acceso al mismo solo estará reservado a usted y al personal de nuestras instalaciones. Nadie que no esté autorizado podrá acceder a dicha zona, por lo que su privacidad está más que garantizada**— siguió explicando mientras se colocaba tras el mostrador y sacaba una pequeña carpeta con algunos papeles en el interior. Rachel se limitaba a tratar de prestarle atención y seguir al pie cada palabra que decía, sin embargo su mirada no lograba centrarse en la chica y divagaba por el resto del salón. Un par de turistas aparecían sentados en uno de los curiosos sillones de palma que se distribuían por la zona de la izquierda. Varios botones entraban y salían del hotel, mientras que una chica más, aparte de Spencer, se mantenía ajena a todo centrándose en la pantalla de un ordenador, justo en el mostrador de recepción.— **El restaurante está abierto de 6 de la mañana hasta las 22 horas de la noche, sin embargo usted** **cuenta con cocina perfectamente adecuada en su apartamento, por lo que si lo desea, el desayuno, la comida o la cena, puede tomarla allí, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**—De acuerdo.**

—**El servicio de limpieza pasará cuando usted lo crea conveniente**— siguió con la explicación**—, y según las especificaciones de su reserva, le informo que el monitor y guía que ha solicitado estará disponible a cualquier hora del día, eso sí, le aconsejo que se reúna con él antes de preparar la agenda, porque por norma general ya tienen un listado de actividades organizadas y puede que alguna no sea de su agrado o no esté…**

**—Un momento…para**— la interrumpió antes de que terminara de explicar aquel punto.

**—Sí, dígame señorita Berry**.

**—¿Ha dicho monitor?, ¿él?**

—**Eh…sí**— respondió un tanto desconcertada—, **usted pidió un guía para realizar todas las actividades que se pueden organizar en ésta isla, ¿No es cierto?.**

—**Sí, así es…pero.**

—**Mire…precisamente ahí está**— señaló justo a su espalda y Rachel no dudó en buscar con la mirada a quien iba a regalarle una estancia llena de aventuras—. **Adam por favor, ¿Puedes venir?.**

El desconcierto de Rachel contrarrestaba con la enorme sonrisa que el chico esbozó al recibir la petición de su compañera, y tras despedirse de dos chicas más que le acompañaban, se acercó al mostrador.

**—¿Adam?—** musitó Rachel volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia Spencer.

—**Él será tu guía y el monitor de actividades, tal y como usted ha pedido en**…

—**No, no—** volvió a interrumpirla tras mirar de soslayo al chico—, **disculpe pero debe de haber un error… yo no pedí un monitor…chico.**

**—¿Cómo?**— cuestionó confusa Spencer. La misma confusión que se apoderó del chico tras ver el gesto desconfiado de Rachel.

—**Lo siento**— le dijo a Adam con un gesto de disculpa dibujando su rostro—,**no es nada personal contra usted, pero me gustaría poder hablar con ella…a solas.**

**—Eh…claro—** respondió el chico desconcertado al tiempo que recibía la misma mirada por parte de su compañera y optaba por regresar junto a las dos chicas que se habían quedado rezagadas.

**—¿Algún problema?—** preguntó Spencer tras volver a quedarse a solas con Rachel. La morena volvió a mirar de reojo a Adam, y por ende a las dos chicas que empezaban a intimidarla con la mirada, o al menos eso sentía.

—**Señorita Hastings**— musitó inclinándose sobre el mostrador—, **yo pedí que fuese una chica**— susurró bajando el volumen de su voz**—, no un chico.**

**—¿Una chica?—** balbuceó sin comprender el motivo que la llevaba a hacer aquel tipo de distinción.

**—Sí, una chica**— repitió—. **Sé que puede resultar extraño e incluso injusto e imparcial, pero tengo mis motivos y por ello especifiqué que debía ser una chica. **

**—Ok, eh…le entiendo**— respondió sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

**—¿No hay más guías en el hotel aparte de ese chico?—** volvió a desviar la mirada hacia Adam, que seguía inmerso en su conversación con las dos chicas.

—**Sí, sí claro, pero le asignamos a Adam porque consideramos que sería perfecto para lo que usted desea. Él lleva aquí cinco años, y es todo un profesional. Queríamos lo mejor para usted.**

**—Pues no, no lo es… no digo que él no sea lo mejor, sino que no es lo que yo quiero.**

**—De acuerdo…de acuerdo**—, no permitió que Rachel aumentara sus quejas a un nivel más complicado de lidiar y con una forzada sonrisa trató de tranquilizarla**—. Hagamos una cosa, señorita Berry, le pediré a uno de nuestros mozos de equipaje que le acompañe a su apartamento para que pueda acomodarse y relajarse mientras yo me encargo de contactar con una de nuestras monitoras, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Me parece la mejor opción posible**— sonrió Rachel y eso fue lo último que le dijo a Spencer antes de ver como la chica ya pedía a uno de los empleados que se acercara y tomase las maletas, que aún mantenía a buen recaudo el conductor del boggie que las había trasladado hasta allí.

Con una cordialidad absoluta, aquel chico que ahora portaba sus maletas, probablemente de orígenes africanos por sus rasgos físicos, invitaba a Rachel a que siguiese sus pasos a través de uno de los pasillos que salían justo desde la zona frontal del hall de recepción. Unos pasillos que seguían ofreciéndole impresionantes vistas a través de los enormes ventanales y de lo que según pudo intuir Rachel, formaban parte de los jardines traseros de aquel complejo.

Casi 200 metros después de aquel largo pasillo, el chico se detenía frente a una puerta que ostentaba el número 100, el mismo número que marcaba la tarjeta que Rachel tenía entre sus manos y que servían de llaves.

Si le había llamado la atención la particular decoración del hall de recepción y los exuberantes pasillos desde donde podía observar con total nitidez la frondosa vegetación de los jardines, era porque no había visto en vivo la que iba a ser su casa durante aquellos días de vacaciones.

Blanco inmaculado.

Paredes, techos y suelo de un blanco que resplandecía con la luz procedente de dos enormes puertas de cristal que aparecían en el frontal. Mesas, sillas, sofá, lámparas y una exquisita decoración del ya típico color de la palma, como la de los sillones que había podido contemplar en el hall de recepción. La única diferencia es que aquellas sillas y mesas eran de madera completamente maciza. Su habitación no distaba mucho del resto del salón. Una cama japonesa hizo las delicias de Rachel nada más contemplarla, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue descubrir como en aquella habitación, también existía un enorme ventanal con unas impresionantes vistas a la playa. De hecho juró creer que desde allí podría acceder a la misma sin tener que salir del apartamento. Y no estaba equivocada.

Uno de los lujosos detalles de aquel apartamento, era poder disponer de parte de la playa privada del complejo y tener un acceso directo a la misma desde allí, con la seguridad de saber que nadie ajeno al lugar podría llegar hasta ella por aquella zona.

Ver la cama con todo perfectamente acomodado a su alrededor y la tranquilidad y paz que le transmitían la luz del atardecer, que ya se adentraba en el interior de la habitación, le recordó que llevaba casi 24 horas sin dormir y que el desfase horario empezaba a castigar su cuerpo.

La imperiosa necesidad por descansar en aquel confortable colchón se hacía tan intensa que incluso la llevó a no percatarse de la presencia de un jacuzzi en uno de los anexos a la habitación, y mucho menos a saber que el pobre cargador de maletas esperaba impaciente en la puerta.

—**Si no desea nada más, me marcharé para que se acomode en su estancia**— dijo el chico con un forzado inglés que apenas entendió la morena. Solo por el gesto de su rostro supo que estaba esperando su aceptación para retirarse y probablemente algún tipo de propina que Rachel no tardó en entregarle con la mejor de las sonrisas. La mejor que podía esbozar a pesar del cansancio.

—**Muchas gracias señorita**— agradeció el chico con varias reverencias—, **si desea algo más, póngase en contacto con recepción.**

**—De acuerdo, muchas gracias a ti**— volvió a sonreír.

—**Que tenga buena estancia**—dijo el chico tras aceptar los 20 dólares de propina y abandonar el apartamento, dejándola sumida en una absoluta y total tranquilidad.

Tras un nuevo repaso a todas las estancias de la casa y descubrir que contaba con aquel acceso a la playa el salón principal, Rachel decidió que deshacer las maletas en aquel momento, iba a suponer un desgaste innecesario de tiempo y que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir. Dormir hasta que su cuerpo y su mente volviesen a reactivarse y dejar atrás el cansancio, además ya había podido comer algo cuando arribaron a la isla principal, por lo que la única necesidad que se hacía latente en su cuerpo, era el de poder descansar. Sin embargo supo que la humedad del ambiente y el calor iban a pasarle factura si quería disfrutar de aquella cama como deseaba, y descubrir el jacuzzi a un par de metros de la misma, era demasiado tentador como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de lograr que su descanso fuese absoluto.

No, no estaba equivocada.

Llenar aquella bañera e introducirse en ella mientras contemplaba como el sol empezaba a descender por el horizonte y los reflejos bañaban la orilla de la playa, fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en todo el día. Sentir como sus piernas se relajaban con varios chorros de agua que ascendían desde el fondo y como su cabeza encontraba el lugar adecuado para apoyarse, consiguió lograr que su cuerpo entrase en un estado de absoluta relajación y un silencio embaucador, roto solo por el burbujeo incesante del agua y el inconfundible y agradable aroma que desprendían las sales minerales.

Había creado un ambiente tan embriagador que a punto estuvo de quedarse dormida allí misma si el sonido de la puerta no la hubiese molestado. Y menos mal que sucedió así. Dormirse en un jacuzzi no era algo recomendado.

La insistencia de los golpes logró que la extrema relajación se esfumara de su cuerpo casi 15 minutos después de introducirse en la bañera y los nervios por acaparar una de las tantas toallas que adornaban el baño fuese toda una odisea. Por suerte su agilidad le permitió cubrirse lo suficiente como para poder al menos atender a quien osaba interrumpirla en las primeras horas de estadía en aquel paraíso.

Y Spencer no perdía la paciencia tras la tardanza de Rachel por abrir la puerta, de hecho mantenía una extraña sonrisa que empezaba a impacientar a su compañera.

**—¿Me vas a decir a quien me va a tocar aguantar durante estos días y que tan importante es como para que me hagas salir de mis clases se snorkel?**

**—Una famosa de esas que se creen más de lo que son**— susurró evitando que su voz pudiese traspasar la puerta.

**—Mmm…¿Quién?, dime su nombre**— insistió.

**—Ahora lo verás…aunque igual no sabes ni quien es, tampoco es que se le conozca demasiado lejos de Broadway.**

**—¿Broadway?—** cuestionó extrañada—, **¿Es una actriz de Broadway?**

**—Sí, bueno ahora creo que está intentando hacer cosas en Hollywood, pero dudo que lo consiga**— se burló Spencer—, **no es tan guapa ni creo que valga para algo así. Supongo que el papel de bruja en Wicked le va mejor.**

**—¿Bruja?, ¿Wicked?**— repitió notando como los nervios se habían apoderado de ella y la tensión conseguía hacerla actuar de una manera casi amenazante con su compañera**—, ¿no me digas que es…**— no pudo terminar la pregunta porque sus ojos se posaron directamente sobre la puerta que ya se abría y permitía observar a quien Spencer ya le regalaba una sonrisa con un halo de disculpa**—, ¡Oh dios!**

**—Oh dios**— Rachel repitió lo mismo al descubrirla junto a Spencer.

—**Disculpe señorita Berry, veo que estaba ocupada y no le voy a molestar demasiado, solo…**

**—¡Rachel!**

**—¿Quinn?—** cuestionó la morena tras varios segundos de total y absoluta confusión observando el rostro perplejo de su amiga frente a ella—, **¿Eres tú?**

**—¿Os conocéis?—** cuestionó Spencer incrédula, pero ver como Quinn se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, presa de la sorpresa y como Rachel ni siquiera la escuchaba a ella y mantenía el mismo gesto sorpresivo que su compañera, le fue suficiente para responder a su propia pregunta—, **ok…veo que sí.**

**—¿Qué haces aquí?—** reaccionó Rachel sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

**—Tra…trabajo aquí**— balbuceó Quinn**—, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

—**Yo…pues…estoy, estoy de vacaciones**— tartamudeó presa de los nervios que se habían apoderado de ella.

—**Eh…disculpadme**—interrumpió Spencer—, **no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, tengo trabajo que atender…Señorita Berry, ella es Quinn Fabray, aunque ya la conozca**— trató de recomponerse tras la confusión—, **va a ser su guía y monitora de actividades.**

**—¿Tú?—** preguntó Rachel con un tono más de incredulidad que de cuestión en sí.

**—Eh…pues por lo visto sí**— sonrió Quinn por primera vez—, **no tenía ni idea de que fueses tú.**

**—Yo tampoco de que tu estuvieras aquí.**

**—Perfecto, supongo que es el mejor plan**— volvió a hablar Spencer—, **visto que os conocéis y no es necesario que esté de intermediaria, os dejo para que tratéis del planing de las actividades, ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Eh…sí, sí gracias Spencer—** reaccionó Quinn tras ver extraña situación que parecía vivir Spencer.

Era complicado mantener la profesionalidad cuando se daba ese tipo de situaciones y aunque podía pensar que estaba entre conocidas, nunca debía caer en la comodidad que suponía un encuentro así. Estaba frente a su jefa y no iba a saltarse el protocolo.

—**Si necesita algo**— volvió la mirada a Rachel**—, solo tiene que llamar a recepción, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo**—respondió sin poder apartar la mirada de Quinn**—, muchas gracias por todo.**

**—Gracias a usted—** sonrió con amabilidad—, **y disculpe las molestias.**

Molestias.

No había otra palabra para describir lo que supuestamente habían hecho ella y Quinn tras ver como Rachel se personaba tras la puerta con una simple toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y el pelo recogido en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Y fue lo último que Spencer dijo antes de dejarlas a solas en mitad de aquel pasillo, que rápidamente iba a abandonar tras obedecer la orden de la morena para que se adentrase en el apartamento.

—**No me lo puedo creer**— balbuceó volviendo a mirarla ya en el interior del mismo—, **Quinn Fabray**— musitó como si aquello fuese a entregarle el plus de credibilidad que necesitaba para saber que era real y no una somnolienta cabezada en el interior del jacuzzi.

—**Rachel Berry**— habló Quinn con la misma expresión de sorpresa dibujando su rostro y una sonrisa que empezaba a contagiar a la morena—, **¿Qué diablos haces aquí?**

**—Sinceramente…—** sonrió para sí misma**—, no tengo ni idea, no…no lo recuerdo.**

—**Pues empieza a pensar porque me vas a tener que explicar algunas cosas—** respondió contagiándose de la risa nerviosa de la morena.

**—Lo haré…pero antes…—** se miró a sí misma—, **sé que no estoy en condiciones para hacerlo, pero…**

**—Vamos** **Rachel…estás deseándolo**— la interrumpió Quinn ofreciéndole los brazos**—, puedes abrazarme.**


	3. Guía

Canción del capitulo: Queen drum, Young Galaxy

* * *

Capítulo 2

Guía

—**No, no me lo puedo creer, ¿De verdad estás trabajando aquí?**

—**Sí, sí, claro que sí**— sonrió aún con el gesto de sorpresa ocupando gran parte de su rostro.

**—Dios…si había alguien a quien jamás imaginé que pudiese encontrarme en un lugar como éste, sería a ti**— sentenció Rachel tras invitar a Quinn a que tomase asiento.

No sabían exactamente cuantos minutos había durado aquel abrazo en el que ambas se fundieron tras el inesperado encuentro. Lo cierto es que hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían en persona, que tuvieron que ocupar ese momento en el que se abrazaban para cerciorarse de que era real, de que volvían a verse y lo hacían en aquella recóndita isla en mitad el océano Índico, al otro lado del mundo del que ellas procedían y en unas circunstancias completamente surrealistas.

—**Bueno, yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte precisamente a ti aquí…de hecho resulta completamente loco**— movió la cabeza con un divertido gesto—, **¿Cómo has llegado hasta ésta isla?**

—**Pues…estoy de vacaciones**— respondió Rachel tomando asiento sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. Quinn había ocupado una de las sillas que quedaban frente al mismo y seguía sin perder detalle de la morena.—**Quinn…estás…estás muy cambiada, ¿Cómo has llegado tú hasta aquí?**

**—Bueno**— se miró a sí misma para recordar que vestía una simple camiseta con el logo del hotel y un par de shorts**—. Llegué por pura casualidad. Estuve en París tras licenciarme y conocí a Spencer, ella ya estaba trabajando aquí y me dijo que viniese a ver esto…y mira, al final decidí quedarme**— respondió sonriente**—, y respecto a mi cambio…bueno, supongo que vivir aquí hace que te tomes la vida de otra manera más…relajada.**

—**Guau…no, no tenía ni idea Quinn, yo pensaba que estabas en París. Santana me lo comentó en alguna ocasión, pero no me dijo nada de esto. Es…es muy extraño.**

**—Lo es**— musitó segundos antes de que el silencio se apoderara de ambas. Un silencio de esos en los que aunque tienes miles de preguntas que se amontonan en la cabeza y quieres formularlas hasta saciar tu curiosidad, no consigues romper porque no eres capaz de ordenarlas de forma que resulten coherentes para un ser humano. –**Tú, tú también estás muy cambiada**— reaccionó tras observar como la vestimenta de la morena seguía siendo una simple toalla.

—**Oh…dios, discúlpame**— se excusó tras ser consciente y rápidamente se puso de pie—, **dame unos minutos para que me vista y hablamos largo y tendido…¿De acuerdo?.**

**—Eh…no, no es necesario**— trató de detenerla segundos antes de que Rachel se adentrara en su habitación con suma rapidez.

—**Estoy desnuda Quinn, no es correcto que te reciba así.**

**—Sí, bueno…pero tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo retrasarme, oficialmente estoy en mi jornada laboral**— sonrió al tiempo que optaba por seguir sus pasos y detenerse justo al lado de la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación—, **he venido porque Spencer me ha dicho que un cliente necesitaba una guía que fuese chica…y bueno, me ha llamado a mí. Solo venía a conocerte, supuestamente claro.**

**—Ah…bueno, pero de todas formas…es mejor que me vista**— se excusó desde el interior, buscando algo de ropa en una de las dos enormes maletas que yacían en el suelo de la habitación**—, aunque si es cierto que tengo que hablar contigo…si es que vas a trabajar conmigo, claro.**

**—¿Estás de acuerdo con que sea tu guía?**— cuestionó sin poder evitar lanzar una fugaz mirada hacia el interior de la habitación y descubrir como Rachel, ya procedía a colocarse una fina camiseta sin mangas que prácticamente le cubría hasta los muslos.

**—Claro…quiero decir si te dedicas a eso, estaré encantada**— respondió tras deshacerse por completo de la toalla y ponerse las braguitas. Ese pequeño detalle pasó por alto para Quinn, que ya volvía a tratar de centrar su mirada en el resto del salón.

—**Entonces mañana hablamos largo y tendido. Esta noche organizaré un planing para poder llevarlo a cabo y mañana…**

—**Espera…espera**—la detuvo regresando al salón y sorprendiéndose por encontrársela junto a la puerta.

**—¿Qué…qué ocurre?.**

**—Eh…bueno**— se removió un tanto inquieta—, **no sé si sabes que tengo una serie de peticiones formuladas al hotel y que me gustaría poder llevar a cabo todas y cada una de ellas**.

**—Sí, lo sé. Spencer me informó de que quieres hacer todas las actividades que se puedan realizar en la isla, y también que la privacidad tiene que ser absoluta ¿No es cierto?**

**—Sí, así es. No quiero perder ni un solo segundo de mi estancia en este lugar, quiero vivirlo todo y que me dejen vivirlo.**

**—Perfecto**— sonrió satisfecha—, **yo te ayudaré a que puedas hacerlo.**

**—¿De veras?**— se mostró incrédula.

**—¿Conoces a alguien más en ésta isla en quien confiar?—** cuestionó divertida.

**—Pues…la verdad es que no. Hace dos horas que he llegado y no me ha dado tiempo a conocer relativamente a nadie. Solo a esa chica, Spencer, y la verdad…hay algo que no me gusta de ella.**

La sonrisa y el gesto cómplice de Quinn convencieron a Rachel de que había utilizado el tono perfecto para que aquella pequeña broma, no resultase incomoda. No la situaba en una buena posición hacerle creer que nada más llegar, ya había empezado a prejuzgar a quien se suponía, debía ser una buena amiga de Quinn. Mejor utilizar el humor para poder desenvolverse con una mayor naturalidad y no terminar ofendiendo a nadie.

—**Entonces no te va a quedar más remedio que confiar en mí**— le guiñó el ojo, gesto que desconcertó y desestabilizó un poco a Rachel. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, era la primera vez en toda su vida que recibía un guiño de ojos por parte de Quinn Fabray. –**Esta noche organizaré el planing y mañana te lo mostraré o mejor no, mejor me lo guardo y te sorprendo, creo que es más divertido así.**

**—¿Cómo que te lo guardas y me sorprendes?.**

—**No hay nada mejor que descubrir una isla como ésta sin saber lo que te vas a encontrar**— volvió a sonreír**—, así lo hice yo, y ya que tengo oportunidad de trabajar con alguien con quien no tengo que seguir el protocolo al pie de la letra, haré que tú también lo vivas como yo. **

—**No…no entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres, Quinn**— musitó tras quedarse pensativa durante varios segundos, tratando de saber a qué tipo de descubrimientos hacía mención y qué tenía que ver el protocolo con ello—. **Acabo de salir del jacuzzi y te aseguro que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, es imposible que consiga entender lo que me estás tratando de decir si no me lo explicas con más detalles.**

**—No te preocupes**— se acercó a ella con total y absoluta confianza**—, mañana lo entenderás mejor. Esta noche será mejor que aproveches para descansar. **

**—Sí, no me queda otra cosa que no sea eso, empiezo a notar los efectos del jet lag y si no fuera por la emoción que me ha producido verte y encontrarte aquí, apuesto a que ahora mismo estaría ahí…dormida—** señaló hacia el sofá.

—**Pues no te molesto más y dejo que descanses**— se mostró complacida.

**—No, no me molestas Quinn, lo cierto es que sigo un tanto…sorprendida. Es…es demasiado surrealista.**

**—Lo sé**— sonrió volviendo a detenerse frente a ella—, **la última vez que te vi fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Santana, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**Sí, claro que lo recuerdo…**— respondió con un halo de nostalgia reflejada en su rostro.

**—Después de eso, no he parado de verte…pero en la televisión, en internet**— dejó escapar una sonrisa**—, eres toda una celebridad.**

**—Que va**— murmuró ruborizada**—, en realidad aparento ser más diva de lo que realmente soy.**

**—Bueno, pero eso no es nada nuevo en tí**— masculló divertida. Y la broma llegó de la misma manera a Rachel, que tras el rubor que le supuso ser reconocida como una celebridad por Quinn, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el suelo y mostrarse con una timidez inusual en ella—. **¿Rachel Berry ruborizada?**

**—Eh…no, no, claro que no**— masculló tratando de mantener o mejor dicho, recuperar una compostura que aún no sabía dónde había perdido.

Ver como frente a ella estaba Quinn, su compañera de instituto, su "amiga" o como quisiera que llamasen a aquella relación que se había creado entre ellas con el paso de los años ,y que se vio interrumpida por la distancia que el destino las llevó a crear entre ambas, seguía siendo tan abrumador como lo era cuando apenas eran unas adolescentes.

Rachel había madurado, por supuesto. 27 años era una edad más que suficiente para no dejarse acobardar por nada ni nadie, sobre todo siendo toda una actriz que trabajaba en Broadway y que había empezado a dar sus primeros pasos en Hollywood. Pero Quinn seguía siendo Quinn Fabray, y ante ella, no había ego suficiente que no la hiciese titubear cada vez que recibía una simple mirada de la rubia.

—**Pues lo parece. Eres toda una celebridad**— volvió a remarcar Quinn con algo de diversión—, **de hecho todo el personal del hotel llevaba varios días pendientes de quien era la estrella de Hollywood que iba a venir a pasar sus vacaciones.**

**—No seas exagerada**— le recriminó tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire—, **y si eso es cierto…me temo que voy a poner una queja en recepción.**

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Porque se supone que iban a mantener mi privacidad**— replicó caminando hacia el sofá.

**—Y lo han hecho**— respondió Quinn siguiéndola con la mirada**—, todo el mundo sabía que venía alguien que había exigido muchas cosas pero no quien concretamente. De hecho yo no sabía absolutamente nada hasta que te he visto tras la puerta.**

**—¿No te lo ha comentado esa recepcionista?**

—**Pues no. Hace una hora estaba practicando snorkel y de pronto he recibido una llamada de Spencer, obligándome a venir rápidamente al hotel porque la estrella de Hollywood requería la presencia de una guía que fuese mujer y no del pobre de Adam**— sonrió divertida**—, y no me ha dicho quien eras. **

—**Pues que divertida es Spencer**— musitó un tanto molesta—. **Yo no he exigido la presencia de nadie, de hecho ha sido ella la que ha cometido el error al no leer bien mi petición y ha sido ella la que me pidió que me hospedase en mi apartamento, porque ya se iba a encargar de solucionar lo de ese chico. No soy tan excéntrica como para pedirle que te trajese rápido a mi habitación.**

**—Lo sé, Rachel**— dijo con serenidad, tratando de evitar que el malestar de la morena aumentase por una estúpida confusión de papeles.— **Sé que no has exigido mi presencia aquí, ahora…ha sido idea de Spencer para que te quedases tranquila. Ella se preocupa mucho por dejar buena imagen en los clientes y contigo no va a ser menos.**

—**Ya…supongo que después de lo que cuesta quedarse aquí, que menos que recibir buena atención…¿No crees?**

**—Cierto**— se mostró curiosa**—, otra cosa más que me ha sorprendido al verte aquí. Te deben de ir muy bien las cosas en Hollywood para permitirte todo esto, ¿No es cierto?**

**—No te equivoques**— dibujó una triunfante sonrisa**—, yo no pago absolutamente nada de esto…digamos que forma parte de un regalo.**

** —¿Un regalo?, ¿Quién te hace éste tipo de regalos?— **cuestionó sorprendida.

**—Mi…novio**— musitó fijando la mirada directamente en los ojos de Quinn, tratando de percibir la reacción y saber si había algo que no conocía de su vida pública.

**—¿Tu novio?—** balbuceó**—, ¿Jesse?**

—**Veo que estás enterada también de mi vida personal, aparte de lo profesional**— esgrimió Rachel con algo de pesadumbre en sus palabras. Por un instante deseó que Quinn no conociera aquel pequeño detalle de su vida, aunque lo cierto es que su única intención era dar a conocer su perfecto romance con el supuesto amor de su vida.

—**Todo el mundo habla de Rachel Berry y Jesse **— respondió Quinn desganada**.— Es lógico que conozca ese detalle si la prensa se dedica a publicar fotos y más fotos de la parejita de moda, y no me extraña que sea él… ese chico te ha traído siempre de cabeza**— bromeó—. **Lo que realmente me extraña es ver que tu novio te regala un viaje y una estancia de…**

—**15días.**

—**15 días en un hotel de lujo en mitad del océano Índico y a él no lo veo por ningún lado**— miró a su alrededor.

—**Veo que tampoco se te escapa ese detalle**— se levantó sonriente del sofá.

**—¿Has venido completamente sola?**

**—¿Ves a alguien más aquí?—** se posicionó frente a ella.

**—Pues aparte de yo y del atrapamoscas negro del paraíso que canta en el acceso a la playa, no…no veo a nadie más. Pero siempre es posible que lleguen en los siguientes días.**

**—¿Atrapa qué?—** cuestionó lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta de cristal.

—**Tranquila…solo es un pájaro—** sonrió.

—**Ah…me, me habías asustado**— volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

—**Entonces…¿No vienes acompañada?—** insistió tras la pequeña broma.

— **Pues no**— resopló un tanto frustrada**—. Nadie vendrá en los siguientes días a hacerme compañía, excepto tú, claro está. Porque ya que estas aquí y ya que me vas a mostrar la isla, guardo la esperanza de que quieras acompañarme en cualquier otra ocasión. **

**—¿Y dónde está Jesse?—** insistió en el chico ignorando la petición de compañía.

—**Pues si mis cálculos no fallan y no me han mentido, estará en Las Maldivas.**

**—¿En las Maldivas?**— cuestionó desconcertada—,** no…no entiendo. ¿Tú estás aquí porque él te ha regalado éste viaje y él está en las Maldivas?. ¿Ocurre algo?**

**—Es una larga historia**— sonrió satisfecha—. **Supongo que tendremos tiempo de hablarlo en otro momento, ahora me preocupa más lo que tienes pensado para mí durante estos días.**

**—Ok…ok**— trató de no prestarle demasiada atención a la curiosidad que Rachel se encargaba de aumentar con aquel tema.

Para Quinn no era nada nuevo saber que Rachel tenía novio oficial. Lo había podido comprobar en multitud de reportajes que habían ido apareciendo en notas de prensa, en revistas de famosos y demás medios que trataban ese tipo de publicaciones. Todo el mundo que conocía a Rachel Berry, sabía que mantenía una relación con otro actor de Hollywood y ex compañero de ambas en el instituto, Jesse St-James , y que ambos habían paseado su amor por muchos lugares donde siempre había un par de paparazzis para inmortalizarlos en multitud de imágenes.

Y a decir verdad, tampoco era algo que le extrañase.

Quinn había sido testigo desde la adolescencia, de cómo la atracción siempre había existido entre Rachel y aquel chico dispuesto a todo por tal de triunfar. Sabía que no era el más adecuado para alguien como Rachel, que a pesar de tantos desencuentros con ella, merecía a alguien especial a su lado. Pero también era consciente de que no había otro chico mejor que pudiese aportarle ese halo de celebridad que la morena había estado ansiando durante toda su vida.

Si quería popularidad, aparte de ser una gran profesional, nada mejor que aparecer en todos los tabloides con Jesse St-James de la mano.

—**Será mejor que me marche y te deje descansar**— se excusó Quinn tras notar como Rachel no pudo evitar aguantar un leve bostezo.

**—No te lo voy a impedir, porque supongo que tendrás que trabajar**—intervino tras ver como la rubia ya dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida—, **pero no te quepa duda de que me encanta verte aquí y…verte de nuevo…es, es genial.**

**—Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Rachel**— respondió con sinceridad.— **Va a ser divertido.**

—**Eso espero**— musitó complacida por la honesta sonrisa que Quinn le regalaba y que tan confortable le hacía sentir.— **Estoy muy lejos de mi casa y saber que aquí hay alguien cercano…es una muy buena noticia.**

**—Tranquila**— se detuvo junto a la puerta—,** haré lo posible porque te sientas como en Nueva York, o incluso mejor.**

—**Pues habrás superado todas mis expectativas si logras eso, apenas llevo un día lejos de Manhattan y ya empiezo a echar de menos el color del cielo**.

**—Hey…hey**— la interrumpió**—, es cierto que Nueva York es impresionante, pero no me podrás negar que eso no es insuperable**— señaló hacia las cristaleras desde donde ya se podía ver la puesta del sol tras el horizonte del océano, logrando que el cielo se tiñera de un intenso y anaranjado tono que sorprendió a la morena. Tanto que incluso perdió la noción del tiempo al descubrir aquel primer atardecer en el paraíso y permaneció por varios minutos contemplándolo sin más. Ambas lo hicieron.

Quinn no se quedó atrás y ni siquiera prestó atención a como el tiempo pasaba y la hora de regresar a su trabajo la obligaba a salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Era imposible reaccionar cuando centrabas toda la atención en ver como el sol desaparecía tras el inmenso océano y los reflejos de aquellos últimos rayos incidían de lleno sobre ellas.

—**No, realmente es insuperable**— susurró Rachel tras presenciar el último punto de luz que desprendía el sol.

**—Pues…eso no es nada**— respondió Quinn tras recuperar la compostura**—, te aseguro que los vas a ver mucho más espectaculares.**

**—¿Me los vas a enseñar tú?**

**—Por supuesto**— sonrió satisfecha**—, ese es mi trabajo.**

**—Bien…—**musitó segundos antes de vaciar sus pulmones con un leve suspiro**—, estoy deseando empezar a disfrutar. Por cierto— **hizo una breve pausa**—, hay algo que quiero decirte y que tengas en cuenta.**

** —Dime…**

** —Es muy probable que si hacemos alguna actividad que no entre dentro de mis planes, me queje continuamente e incluso te pida que no lo hagamos.**

** —Ok, no hay problema, haremos lo que tú…**

** —No, no**— la interrumpió**—, de eso trata lo que quiero decirte. Si ves que me niego, que no quiero hacer algo…ignórame.**

** —¿Cómo?**

** —Quinn, si estoy aquí es para disfrutar al máximo y vivir aventuras, no para estar tumbada en una hamaca tomando el sol…así que si ves que no quiero hacer algo que tengas preparado, tú simplemente me ignoras y me obligas. En el momento en el que me insistas varias veces…yo recordaré el motivo y aceptaré. ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Eh…ok, si es lo que quieres.**

** —No pienso perder el tiempo. He venido para vivir y demostrarme que puedo disfrutar de todo.**

—**Perfecto entonces…pero si quieres que eso suceda, será mejor te vayas a dormir**— respondió Quinn abriendo la puerta**—, mañana al amanecer pasaré a recogerte para empezar con nuestro planing.**

**—¿Al amanecer?.**

**—Sí. Vamos a ir a un lugar y tiene que ser al amanecer, así que procura descansar mucho y estar perfecta para entonces.**

**—Quinn, llevo toda mi vida despertando a las 6 de la mañana, no es un sacrificio para mí— **dijo orgullosa.

**—Mejor para ambas**— sonrió—, **me marcho…que tengas una buena noche.**

—**Gracias Quinn y de nuevo…me, me alegro mucho de volver a verte.**

**—Yo también**— volvió a guiñarle el ojo y por segunda vez, Rachel se quedaba completamente enmudecida tras percibir el gesto. Tanto que se limitó a sonreír como lo había estado haciendo desde que Quinn entró en su apartamento, y permitió que se marchara sin más, sin ninguna palabra de despedida por parte ella, más que aquel gesto de agradecimiento.

Y de la misma forma se perdió por el largo pasillo Quinn.

Aún con la sensación de vivir una completa locura y surrealista situación, no conseguía asimilar que Rachel, la misma Rachel Berry que un día vio volar hacia el estrellato y que ya pensaba que jamás volvería a ver como aquella chica con la que siempre mantuvo una extraña relación de odio y amistad, volvía a aparecer en su vida y lo hacía en el lugar más recóndito de la tierra, en la isla donde decidió vivir para lograr encontrarse a sí misma, en el mismísimo paraíso.


	4. Día 2

Canción del capitulo: Watching me, watching you by Gypsy and The Cat

* * *

Capítulo 3

Día 2

Un par de tostadas, mermelada, dos piezas de fruta, una jarra de zumo natural, agua y café.

Quinn miraba la pequeña bandeja que transportaba en uno de los típicos carritos que llevaban los chicos del servicio de habitaciones, y se aseguraba que todo lo que iba allí, eran del gusto de Rachel, al menos de la Rachel que ella recordaba.

Si seguía siendo vegetariana, iba a agradecer que el desayuno estuviese compuesto en exclusiva por fruta, aunque lo que realmente le creaba expectación, era ver qué cara pondría al ver que le estaba llevando al desayuno. Le provocaba una leve sensación de diversión sorprenderla de aquella manera, aunque tal y como habían pactado el día anterior, ya sabía que iba a pasar a recogerla a aquella hora.

Lo cierto es que esa misma sensación la había mantenido desvelada hasta bien entrada la noche. Saber que iba a pasar tiempo con Rachel, en aquella isla, después de 3 años sin hablar con ella no era algo sencillo de asimilar.

Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados y evidentemente eso lo iba a notar Rachel, que según demostraba, sí seguía siendo la misma chica que ella conocía, a pesar de ser ya una reconocida actriz.

Recordó que la última vez que estuvieron juntas, en aquel cumpleaños de Santana que celebró en Nueva York, Rachel seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de estar inmersa en la que era su primer papel protagonista de un musical en Broadway. Había conseguido lo que tanto soñó, y no solo era llegar a Broadway, sino que también había conquistado los corazones de muchos fans, se había ganado a la crítica y gozaba de una popularidad digna de una estrella que empezaba su camino en aquel mundo.

Un mundo que, muy a su pesar, estaba lleno de hipocresía. Quizás por eso estaba nerviosa. Porque no solo iba a volver a ver a una vieja amiga, sino que además podría encontrarse con el ego y la soberbia de una nueva Rachel, que nada tendría que ver con quien realmente era. Tenía la esperanza de que aquello no fuese así.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana cuando Quinn llegaba frente a la puerta número 100 , y el sonido de las ruedas del carrito de la comida dejaba de chirriar en el silencioso pasillo. Lanzó una última mirada hacia las viandas y tras corroborar que todo seguía en perfecto estado, golpeó la puerta con los nudillos de su mano, creando un suave sonido que debería servir para llamar la atención de la morena en el interior. Sin embargo, la falta de respuesta por parte de Rachel la obligó a repetir la acción, ésta vez con más insistencia, tanto que el golpeteo de sus nudillos sobre la puerta se dejó oír en aquella zona del pasillo.

Nada.

Tuvo que llamar por más de tres veces para empezar a sospechar que no había nadie en el interior de la habitación y que la única manera de descubrirlo era llamando por teléfono. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Quinn marcó el número que correspondía al teléfono interno de aquella habitación y esperó pacientemente a que los tonos le diesen una respuesta que volvía a hacerse de rogar, hasta que por fin, cuando ya pensaba que era absurdo seguir intentándolo, escuchó su voz. Su extraña voz.

**—¿Sí?—** grave. La voz de Rachel sonó grave y completamente desganada.

**—¿Rachel?, ¿Estás en la habitación?—** cuestionó extrañada.

**—¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre?**— volvía el mismo tono de voz y una desesperante y pausada pronunciación que sorprendió a Quinn.

**—¿Cómo que quien soy?, soy Quinn.**

**—¿Quinn?...¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?**

**—¿A esta hora?—** repitió tratando de bajar el volumen de su voz y no molestar a las habitaciones continuas**—. Rachel, ¿Estás dormida?**

**—Eh…un poco, ¿Por qué me despiertas ahora?— **se quejó con una absoluta pasividad en sus palabras.

**—Estoy en la puerta**— respondió ignorando su cuestión—, **¿Puedes abrirme?**

**—Eh…¿En la puerta?**— trató de entender la situación, pero lo cierto es que incluso le costaba mantenerse de pie.

No sabía que estaba sucediendo. Lo único certero que sabía era que hacia escasos minutos estaba en la cama, profundamente dormida y soñando que había encontrado un delfín en el jacuzzi de la habitación, hasta que el sonido de aquel teléfono la despertó y la obligó a levantarse en mitad de la madrugada, o eso creía.

—**Rachel…ábreme por favor**— ordenó tras notar las dudas de la morena a través del teléfono. Y Rachel no tardó en hacerle caso y caminar hasta la puerta aún con el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

El pelo revuelto, los ojos entrecerrados y aquella camiseta que cubría hasta los muslos y que Quinn había podido ver por primera vez el día anterior. La expresión y presencia de Rachel tras abrir la puerta y descubrir a la rubia allí, provocó una sonora carcajada en Quinn, que tuvo que contenerse para evitar despertar a los demás inquilinos.

**—¿Qué ocurre, Quinn?**— cuestionó completamente fuera de lugar.

**—¿No habíamos quedado al amanecer?**

**—Exacto, al amanecer…no en mitad de la madrugada**— se quejó aún con el teléfono pegado a la cara. Hecho que seguía provocando la sonrisa en Quinn—. **Estaba a punto de saber que le pasaba a Flipper.**

**—¿Flipper?**

**—Sí, Flipper, estaba en mi bañera y necesitaba ayuda**— balbuceó al tiempo que frotaba los ojos con ambas manos.

**—Rachel…¿De qué hablas?**

**—¿Qué quieres, Quinn?, es de madrugada aún…**

**— Son las 6:30 de la mañana, hace media hora que el sol ha salido…no es de madrugada.**

**—¿Cómo?—** cuestionó confusa mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia el interior del apartamento y descubría como las cortinas cubrían perfectamente las puertas de cristal—, **¿Estás de broma?, ¿Ya es de día?**

No lo dudó. Quinn esquivó a la morena y se introdujo en el salón dispuesta a apartar las cortinas que evitaban que la luz del día entrase en el apartamento y deslumbrase a Rachel, que terminó cubriéndose el rostro para evitar la claridad.

**—¿Es de día o de noche?—** inquirió Quinn con algo de humor en sus palabras.

**—Oh dios**— balbuceó.

**—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder**— regresó a la salida para recuperar el carrito con el desayuno—, **te he traído algo para que desayunes…date una ducha y ponte ropa de baño para…**

**—No, no espera**— la detuvo**—, Quinn…no estoy bien, tengo mucho sueño y…creo que voy a seguir durmiendo**— se excusó sin poder contener un par de bostezos—. **Nos vemos más tarde, ¿Ok?**

**—¿Mas tarde?, no ni hablar.**

**—Quinn, estoy muy cansada…quiero dormir.**

**—En cuanto desayunes, estarás en perfecto estado…así que vamos.**

**—No, no**— volvió a insistir, ésta vez tomando a Quinn del brazo y obligándola a que no se adentrase más aún en el salón—. **Te lo agradezco Quinn, pero hoy no es el mejor día para empezar a hacer cosas**— dijo sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos**—, estoy cansada y tengo mucho sueño…**

**—Rachel—** se mostró seria—, **ayer me dijiste que si te quejabas, te ignorase… ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**—Oh dios**— se lamentó**—, está bien…te dije eso, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con negarme a hacer algo, es solo que estoy cansada y…**

—**Es el desfase horario**— interrumpió Quinn**—. En cuanto desayunes y te duches, estarás perfecta…te lo aseguro. Así que vamos, no me hagas perder más tiempo porque tenemos que estar en la playa en menos de una hora, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Pero…pero….¿Por qué tan temprano?**— se quejó infantilmente**—, podemos hacerlo más tarde.**

**—No, no podemos hacerlo más tarde, tiene que ser ahora…solo tenemos cuatro horas como mucho y no quiero perder ni un minuto más. Así que vamos**— insistió con vehemencia—, **dúchate…vístete y desayuna. Estaré esperándote en esa playa—** señaló hacia el acceso privado—, **estaré en el embarcadero de la derecha preparando el material.**

**—¿Material?...¿Qué vamos a hacer?.**

—**Rachel**— se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella—, **vamos…ducha, desayuno y ropa de baño, ¿Ok?**

—**Dios…tú no eres Quinn**— se quejó molesta por la intensidad de la rubia—, **tú eres una mezcla entre Kurt y Santana.**

** —¿Te traería Santana o Kurt…bueno Kurt quizás, pero te traería Santana el desayuno a la habitación?—**bromeó señalando hacia el carrito con la comida y Rachel se percató en ese instante del detalle, mostrando un halo de sorpresa que casi destruyó el gesto infantil de desgana que lucía tras ceder**.—¿Ves?, no soy Santana**— le guiñó el ojo mientras regresaba a la salida—, **por cierto…te das una ducha rápida y te pones el bañador o el bikini, nada más, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Eh…va…vale**— balbuceó aún sin perder la vista del desayuno.

**—Que aproveche**— dijo Quinn segundos antes de abandonarla en la habitación y dejarla a solas con su propio cansancio y aquella bandeja de fruta, tostadas y zumo. Una bandeja que la llevó a plantearse si aquello estaba sucediendo realmente y qué es lo que había en aquella isla que había logrado cambiar a Quinn, o al menos regalarle una nueva versión de alguien que jamás imagino.

Llevar el desayuno a la habitación no era el acometido de una monitora o guía turística, sin embargo Quinn lo había hecho, y aunque apenas le diese importancia al gesto, para ella si era algo especial y raro, muy raro, al menos viniendo de la Quinn Fabray que ella había conocido.

Y fue aquella sensación de no saber a quién se había encontrado en aquel perdido lugar del mundo, la que se apoderó de ella. La curiosidad por descubrir a aquella supuesta nueva Quinn, la llevó a desayunar con suma rapidez y ducharse de igual manera, para encontrarse con ella justo donde la había citado.

Era la primera vez que salía al exterior por aquel acceso privado que tenía en su apartamento, y supo que no iba a ser la última. Poder contar con la playa, aquella maravillosa playa, a escasos metros, y ver que la zona estaba perfectamente protegida y sobretodo vigilada, le supuso un plus de tranquilidad que no llegó a pensar que pudiese tener.

A la derecha, tal y como Quinn le había indicado, aparecían un par de casetas casi escondidas bajo la frondosa arboleda de la parte trasera de aquella playa. El ir y venir de algunas personas con todo tipo de artilugios acuáticos, le hizo ver que estaba en el pequeño embarcadero del que había hablado su amiga.

La pudo distinguir tras un breve barrido con su mirada y empezó a caminar directamente hacia ella.

Quinn permanecía de rodillas en la arena, desliando o liando algo que apoyaba sobre las mismas y sin percatarse de su presencia, hasta que la escasa sombra que proyectaba por los primeros rayos del sol, incidieron sobre ella y la obligaron a alzar la mirada.

Lo hizo lentamente, fijándose en el detalle de las sandalias que cubrían los pies de la morena, pasando por el pareo que protegía sus piernas y llegando hasta su rostro, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de detenerse por un segundo en su bikini.

**—Lo siento**— se excusó por los varios minutos de retraso**—, alguien me ofreció un suculento desayuno y no podía dejar nada.**

**—Ok...**—respondió sonriente—, **por esta vez…aceptaré tu excusa.—¿Estás mejor?, ¿Mas despierta?**

**—No me queda otra opción, hay una monitora bastante persuasiva que no me ha dejado seguir durmiendo**— dijo lanzando una mirada a su alrededor**—, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?**

**—¿Cómo sabes que te voy a llevar a algún lado?**— cuestionó alzándose, manteniendo la sonrisa por la pequeña reprimenda.

—**Se supone que vamos a hacer cosas, ¿No?. No creo que me hayas hecho madrugar solo para quedarnos aquí, estaría muy decepcionada si eso llegase a suceder.**

**—Me alegro de que así sea, porque eso significa que todo lo que hagamos que no sea quedarnos aquí, merecerá la pena para ti**— sonrió cómplice—. **Será mejor que vayas deshaciéndote del pareo y de esas sandalias**— le indicó sin perder de vista el bikini que cubría el pecho de la morena.

**—¿Por?, me has dicho que me pusiera el bikini, ¿No te gusta?**

—**Sí…claro que me gusta.**

—**¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué quieres que…**

—**Ahora lo verás**— interrumpió**—, espérame aquí y vigila que estos salvavidas no salgan volando con el viento**— le guiñó el ojo mientras le señalaba el par de chalecos naranjas que permanecían en el suelo y segundos antes de emprender una leve carrera hacia la primera de las casetas.

Rachel siguió su consejo de vigilar los chalecos salvavidas, aunque no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada rápida hacia Quinn y su minúsculo bikini. Si mal no recordaba, cuando accedió a la habitación iba vestida de igual forma que el día anterior; un par de shorts y una camiseta grisácea con el logotipo del hotel plasmado en la espalda.

Lo cierto es que no le sentaba nada mal el bikini y tampoco el suave bronceado de su piel. La última vez que la vio en Nueva York, seguía manteniendo su tan típica palidez, pero estaba claro que dos años en aquella isla no solo parecía haber cambiado la personalidad de la rubia, sino que también lo había hecho con su físico.

Sus piernas parecían mucho más estilizadas, más fuertes y el color de su pelo también aparecía con un tono más claro del que acostumbraba a llevar, probablemente por culpa de las largas horas de sol. Lo único que no parecía haber cambiado en el físico de Quinn, eran sus ojos, porque incluso la sonrisa era mucho más relajada y desenfadada. Diferente. Y pudo volver a comprobarla cuando la observó salir de la caseta con algo entre sus manos y regresaba hacia donde se encontraba sin perder la vista de ella y con un halo de diversión que empezó a poner nerviosa a la morena.

—**Toma…creo que es tu talla**— habló nada más llegar a ella, mientras le entregaba un traje de neopreno.

**—¿Es para mí?**

**—Ajam...póntelo**— le ordenó mientras ella misma hacía uso del que llevaba para ella y comenzaba a ponérselo.

**—Pero…¿Para qué es esto?, ¿Vamos a bucear?**

**—No…y no hagas más preguntas.**

**—Pero entonces…si no vamos a sumergirnos en agua, ¿Para qué lo quiero?, he venido para ponerme morena, no quiero que solo tú tengas ese privilegio**— la miró divertida.

**—Precisamente por eso te pido que lleves el bikini**— le sonrió tras acomodarse las piernas del corto traje de neopreno**—, tendrás tiempo de tomar el sol, pero no quiero que tu piel sufra mientras hacemos lo que vamos a hacer, así que por favor…colócate el traje, tenemos que irnos ya.**

—**Está bien…está bien, ¿Me ayudas?—**preguntó al tiempo que se desprendía del pareo y procedía a intentar colocarse aquel estrecho y complicado neopreno, al menos eso representaba para alguien que jamás había utilizado uno. Quinn trató de ser rápida en la respuesta, pero su voz se esfumó en el mismo instante en el que descubrió el cuerpo de la morena.

Era extraño, porque el día anterior la había podido ver prácticamente desnuda mientras se vestía en su habitación, pero en ese momento y con la gracia de aquel diminuto bikini negro, la escena tomaba un matiz completamente diferente, llenándola de una sensualidad que ni siquiera ella era consciente que desprendía. Al menos eso mostraba por la naturalidad y la poca importancia que le dio al hecho de quedarse así frente a Quinn.

Con algo de dudas se colocó tras ella y la ayudó a subir el traje por la cintura, una vez que había sido capaz de meter las piernas en él. Lo cierto es que tampoco le resultó demasiado complicado, sobre todo porque apenas cubría hasta las rodillas y no tenía mangas, pero el simple hecho de tener que ajustarlo al cuerpo y cerrar la cremallera ya suponía un nivel medio de dificultad para Rachel.

**—¿Está bien por aquí?**— preguntó Quinn asegurándose de que quedaba perfectamente acoplado a la cintura de la morena.

**—Perfecto…aunque parece que estoy a presión**— se quejó tras notar como Quinn cerraba la cremallera en su espalda y el traje se pegaba a su cuerpo.

**—¿Te cuesta respirar?—** se interesó preocupada.

**—No, no…el problema es que he desayunado mucho y…mira mi barriga**— se giró para quedar frente a ella**—, está hinchada**.

—**No…no digas tonterías, Rachel—** se excusó tratando de no seguir dedicándole todas y cada una de sus miradas al cuerpo de la morena—, **estás perfecta…vamos**— le ofreció la mano para que le acompañase, y Rachel no dudó en aceptarla.

—**Oye…¿Qué hago con el pareo y las sandalias?**

**—Eh…no te preocupes, tengo una taquilla en interior del box para mí, vamos a dejarlo ahí.**

**—¿El box?.**

**—Son las casetas** – señaló caminando hacia la primera de ellas**—, los llamamos boxes, aunque es algo que solo entendemos el personal del hotel. Ahí guardamos todo el material acuático y de actividades.**

**—Ah…ok…por cierto…**—desvió la mirada tras detenerse en la caseta—, **ese chico…¿Es tu compañero?**

Quinn no tardó en seguir la indicación de Rachel y se giró para descubrir como Adam caminaba directo hacia ellas, jugueteando con algo entre sus manos.

**—Pues sí**— balbuceó esbozando una nueva sonrisa y deteniendo el paso—, **es mi compañero. ¡Hey!...¿Qué tal, cowboy?**— saludó divertida.

**—Muy bien**— respondió sonriente**—, ¿Dispuesta a una nueva aventura?**

**—Así es…mira…ella es…**

**—Rachel Berry**— se adelantó el chico, que llegaba directamente hasta ellas para saludar a la morena con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos**—, encantado. Soy Adam Rendall.**

**—Un placer**

**—¿La conoces?—** preguntó Quinn

**—Nos conocimos ayer, ¿Verdad?**— recordó el curioso encuentro.

**—Sí, así es…y me gustaría pedirte disculpas**— respondió Rachel**—, no quiero que piense que no quería que fueses tú mi monitor por algún motivo extraño, es algo personal.**

**—No se preocupe**— se mostró educado—, **ya me explicaron que hubo un error. Si hay alguien que pueda enseñarte la isla de una manera inolvidable, es Quinn**— dijo sonriente, aunque aquella sonrisa que también había contagiado a Quinn, no lo hizo a Rachel, que pudo percatarse del detalle de cómo los ojos de aquel chico se desviaron por varios segundos hacia su mano, la que mantenía entrelazada con la de Quinn, sin que ninguna de las dos se percatase o le diese importancia a aquel hecho.

Rachel entendió aquel halago y aquella referencia de ·"una manera inolvidable", justo en el instante en el que Adam se percataba de sus manos y supo que podría haberlo dicho con dobles intenciones, o al menos esa sensación de le dio.

—**Bueno…no seas tan exagerado, sé que soy la mejor**— respondió Quinn provocando una sonora carcajada en el chico.

**—Cierto…totalmente cierto…toma**— le entregó unas llaves sin poder parar de reír—, **están preparadas, me dijo Spencer que ibas a usarlas.**

—**Sí, gracias**— respondió tomando las llaves y desatendiendo la mano de Rachel, que quedó vagamente balanceándose en el aire—, **¿Tienen carburante?**

**—Sí, yo mismo me he encargado de llenar el depósito y…lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Me están esperando.**

—**Ok…me han comentado que esta vez son dos chicas**— dijo Quinn con algo de travesura en sus palabras.

**—Así es**— respondió guiñándole el ojo**—,Olivia y April…realmente adorables.**

**—Ya…adorables**— repitió sin perder la sonrisa traviesa y contagiando a Adam, que volvía a desviar la mirada hacia Rachel.

—**Encantado de conocerte, espero que disfrutes de la isla.**

**—Mu…muchas gracias, es un placer**— respondió un tanto cohibida por la cómplice relación que parecían mantener Quinn y aquel chico, que tras el breve saludo de despedida, volvió a alejarse de ellas. Mientras Quinn, también aprovechaba aquel momento para introducirse en el box y guardar las pertenencias de la morena.

—**Algún día me explicarás por qué no querías tener a un chico de monitor**— Quinn regresaba al exterior formulando aquella pregunta a modo de pensamiento, que Rachel se negó a responder en aquel instante.

—**Son motivos personales, pero lo cierto es que después de conocerle en persona y ver que no me reconoce como la estrella que soy, ha perdido la más mínima opción de que sea mi monitor.**

**—¿Rachel Berry la ególatra?, empezaba a echarte de menos**— bromeó Quinn.

**—Sigo siendo yo**— le respondió la morena—, **y por ese mismo motivo, deberías decirme qué es lo que vamos a hacer y para que me has obligado a ponerme este traje tan…**

**—Sexy**— interrumpió Quinn**—, el traje de neopreno en una chica siempre es sexy.**

**—¿Te parezco sexy con éste traje?**

**—Rachel…vamos a dejar la charla y a ponernos manos a la obra**— respondió dejándola con la curiosidad de una respuesta que no parecía querer dar.

**—¿De veras?, ¿No te atreves a reconocer que soy sexy?—** bromeó—, **¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?.**

**—Nada….lo siguiente no va a ser nada**— masculló**—, ¿Vamos?**

**—¿Hacia dónde?— **sonrió

—**Por lo pronto, vamos hacia las motos de agua.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Motos de agua?**

—**Claro…las necesitamos para llegar a donde vamos**— le sonrió y de nuevo, volvió a ofrecerle la mano para que caminase junto a ella hacia el pequeño embarcadero. Y aunque seguía resultándole extraño que Quinn se mostrase tan cercana y cariñosa, no dudó en aceptar la invitación y se aferró a ella como si andar fuese algo que aún no conseguía hacer a solas.

**—¿Has montado alguna vez en moto de agua?**

**—No**— respondió rápidamente Rachel, tras llegar junto al vehículo y ver como Quinn le ofrecía uno de los dos chalecos salvavidas.

**—Lo suponía, así que por ésta vez vamos a ir en una… y yo conduzco, ¿De acuerdo?. **

—**Estoy aquí para obedecerte, siempre y cuando me asegures de que tú si has manejado uno de esos bichos y sabes perfectamente lo que haces. **

—**Vivo en una moto de agua**— le sonrió cómplice—, **¿Tienes bien sujeto el chaleco?—** insistió acercándose ella misma para comprobarlo.

**—Creo que sí**— balbuceó tras tirar de los cierres— **ahora estoy más sexy aún**— bromeó.

**—Ok…—**balbuceó ignorando de nuevo la broma**—pues vamos, ayúdame a empujar a esta preciosidad** – le pidió señalándole uno de los lados de la moto de agua.

No fue una tarea fácil para Rachel entender cómo debía empujar para que la moto se deslizara desde la orilla hasta que pudiese flotar, sin embargo no era consciente de lo sencillo del asunto hasta que supo que tenía que montarse en ella.

El vaivén del agua y los absurdos nervios al saber que iba a navegar en aquella moto, le complicaron la situación hasta tal punto de obligar a Quinn a ayudarle a ascender sin perder el equilibrio. Y no fue hasta que ella estuvo perfectamente acoplada al sillón, cuando la rubia con una destreza que sorprendió a Rachel, se subió ocupando la posición de piloto.

**—Quinn…esto se mueve mucho**— balbuceó acercándose lo máximo que podía al cuerpo de la rubia.

**—Estás en el mar**— respondió**—, es lógico…pero no te preocupes, tú solo mantén los pies firmes en el posa píes y agárrate a mí.**

**—¿Así?—** cuestionó aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura.

**—Eh…bueno, procura dejarme respirar**— respondió divertida.

**—Ok…ok**— suavizó un tanto el abrazo—, **¿Así?**

—**Perfecto…así es perfecto**— la miró de soslayo**—, ¿Preparada para la aventura?**

**—Sí, preparada**—musitó casi sin voz—,¿**Dónde vamos?— **volvió a preguntar con la esperanza de recibir la tan dichosa respuesta.

**—¿Has estado alguna vez en la cima de una montaña?—** inquirió poniendo en marcha el motor de la moto.

**—Pues…no—** respondió tras varios segundos pensativa**—, ¿Por?**

—**Bien…**—sonrió satisfecha**—, pues hoy será tu primera vez. **


	5. Forcipulatidas

Sé que hay una personita un pelin triste, y como sé que no puedo hacer otra cosa, quizás con algo de entretenimiento pueda al menos, sonreir un poco.

Para tí C.

Lo que queda en el corazón, jamás se olvida. Recuérdalo.

* * *

Canción del capitulo: The Writer by Ellie Goulding

Capítulo 4

Forcipulatidas

Aunque sus manos empezaban a dolerle por la intensidad con la que se entrelazaban mientras rodeaban la cintura de Quinn, el frescor del agua ,que las salpicaba cada vez que la moto tomaba una pequeña ola, conseguía apaciguar aquella tensión por el miedo a caer y perderse en mitad de aquel océano.

Y pensaba en el océano porque Quinn cada vez se alejaba más y más de la costa.

Casi diez minutos llevaban surcando las olas a bordo de la moto y Rachel pensaba que la estaba llevando a otro continente, aunque Asia quedaba lo suficientemente lejos como aceptar aquella idea como una simple locura.

No se había detenido a pensar en nada más que no fuese permanecer a lomos de aquella moto y no caer. Ni el intenso azul del agua, ni la templada temperatura de aquel amanecer, ni siquiera la extraña sensación de saber que delante de ella, era Quinn Fabray quien manejaba a una velocidad aceptable entre las olas, consiguieron distraerla hasta que sintió como el motor de se detenía y el agua iba frenando poco a poco el trayecto que llevaban.

**—¿Ocurre algo?, ¿Hemos llegado?—** cuestionó un tanto preocupada.

**—No, aún no**— respondió Quinn sin perder la vista del frente.

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué te detienes?**

—**Quiero que veas algo**…—murmuró tras quedar a la deriva.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué tengo que ver?— **se interesó sin deshacer el abrazo al que la tenía sometida. Seguía estando bastante lejos de la costa y aunque el chaleco salvavidas la protegía, no quería ni pensar en la remota posibilidad de caer al agua.

**—Mira allí…**—señaló hacia la derecha—, **mira lo que sobresale del agua.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?—** trató de focalizar la vista, pero no conseguía ver absolutamente nada más que agua. Mucha agua.

**—Permanece atenta**— insistió Quinn sin dejar de señalar hacia la dirección donde fijaba su mirada—, **¡mira ahora!—** exclamó alertando a Rachel, que rápidamente tensó sus manos y aprisionó un poco más a la rubia.

**—Oh…¡Dios!, ¿Son tiburones?**

**—¿Tiburones?—** se giró para mirarla completamente incrédula—, **¡Son delfines, Rachel!**

**—¡Delfines!, ¡Oh dios!**— exclamó emocionada regresando la mirada hacia la zona, donde poco a poco empezaba a percibir los brillantes lomos de aquellos animales que sobresalían del agua**—, ¡Son delfines!**

Fue tanta la sorpresa y la impresión que mostraba Rachel, que Quinn no pudo evitar quedarse completamente embelesada en la chica e ignorar por algunos segundos a los curiosos peces.

**—¡Están saltando, Quinn!, ¡míralos!—** estalló emocionada y la rubia no tuvo más remedio que dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia la manada de delfines , que ya cruzaban justo por delante de ellas, a escasos 100 metros.

**—¿Nunca habías visto delfines?—**cuestionó sonriente.

**—No, bueno sí…pero no así, en completa libertad**— respondió sin perderlos de vista—, **es increíble…¿Sabes que ésta noche he soñado con delfines?**

**—¿Ah sí?—** volvió a girarse para mirarla—, **¿Es por eso por lo que me has mencionado a Flipper cuando fui a tu habitación?**— preguntó divertida.

**—Ajam…soñé que estaba atrapado y quería que lo salvara… y había más en el mar, yo podía verlos desde una ventana—** explicó siguiendo el rastro de los animales—, **¿No es casualidad?**

**—¿Sabes lo que significa soñar con delfines?**— la interrogó desconociendo si iba a saber la respuesta, y con la firme intención de explicárselo si no era así.

Rachel reaccionó a la pregunta, tal y como Quinn había deseado, y por primera vez desvió la mirada de los delfines para posarla en el rostro de la rubia. Rostro que debido a la situación, quedaba a apenas un palmo del suyo.

Verla desde tan cerca, con la gracia de aquellas gotas de agua que habían decidido posarse en sus mejillas, le regaló una sensación de bienestar que hacía años que no sentía.

La comodidad y la complicidad que Quinn le ofrecía, empezaba a hacerle bien a su estado anímico y la tensión que había acumulado en aquellos meses en los que preparó aquel viaje.

**—No… no lo sé**— respondió sin dejar de mirarla**—, ¿Tú lo sabes?**

**—Libertad**— musitó sin pensarlo**—, belleza…positividad. Soñar con delfines representa la necesidad de abrir la mente. De saber que estás rodeada de gente que te cuidará, de que estás en buenas manos.**

**—No me cabe duda de que así es—** susurró tras la explicación**—. Ha sido llegar ésta isla y encontrarme contigo**— sonrió**—, los delfines tienen razón, tú me vas a cuidar, ¿Verdad?**

**—¿Lo dudas?**

**—No, en absoluto, aunque también soñé que uno estaba atrapado, ¿Eso significa positividad?**

** —Pues…no lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar**— sonrió segundos antes de guiñarle el ojo por tercera vez en su vida. Y es que aunque era un gesto que podría pasar desapercibido, para Rachel era imposible ignorarlo sabiendo de quien provenía. Tanto era así, que había empezado a contar o mejor dicho, recordaba todos los guiños que le había regalado.

Aquel era el tercero en menos de 24 horas**.— Será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino**— añadió tras poner en marcha el motor y emprender el rumbo, dejando a un lado la manada de delfines que ya empezaba a alejarse hacia el sur de aquella isla, y los cuales Rachel volvió a observar, ya en la distancia más absoluta por culpa de la velocidad que volvía a recuperar Quinn.

No sabía por qué, quizás por la explicación que Quinn le dio acerca de soñar delfines, pero Rachel empezó a observar el paisaje a su alrededor, de una manera completamente distinta a como lo estaba haciendo apenas unos minutos antes.

Ahora, el intenso azul del mar le parecía increíble. La isla ya no desaparecía tras ellas, sino que empezaba a ser bañada por el sol, y el viento no le dificultaba la respiración, sino que llenaba sus pulmones de un aire puro, como el que nunca iba a poder tener en su adorada Nueva York.

Quizás aquel aire iba a beneficiarle incluso para su garganta, para sus cuerdas vocales e iban a regalarle una nueva tesitura en su voz. Era tan intenso que todos aquellos pensamientos no parecían absurdos en aquella situación, y ya ni siquiera le había prestado atención al hecho de ir en moto de agua y tener cierto peligro de caer. Sus manos seguían aferradas a la cintura de la rubia, pero lo hacían con suavidad, con firmeza pero sin esa tensión que había llegado incluso a blanquear sus nudillos por culpa de la fuerza que ejercía.

Rachel había empezado a disfrutar de aquel paseo, y justo cuando llegó a esa conclusión, notó como el motor volvía a detenerse.

Lanzó la mirada sobre los hombros de Quinn para descubrir que frente a ellas aparecía un islote, completamente desprovisto de nada que no fuese piedra y arena. Arena blanca y resplandeciente que casi las cegaba.

**—¿Hemos llegado?—** preguntó extrañada.

—**Así es**— respondió al fin**—, bienvenida a la isla fantasma.**

**—¿Isla fantasma?**— cuestionó tras ver como Quinn ya descendía de la moto y la obligaba a hacer lo mismo.

El agua apenas cubría hasta sus rodillas y el caminar hasta la superficie no supuso ningún inconveniente para Rachel, no así para Quinn, que empujaba la moto hasta que ésta quedó anclada en la orilla. — **¿Por qué se llama isla fantasma?—** volvió a insistir tras no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia.

**—Porque aparece y desaparece según la marea**— le explicó tras asegurarse de que la moto quedaba perfectamente anclada —, **al este está La Digue e Isla Felicité, al norte tenemos Grande Soeur y Petite Soeur y al** **sur…aquella isla de allí**— señaló caminando hacia el centro de la planicie, que no debía de tener más de 200 metros cuadrados—, **es isla Marianne—** explicó.

**—¿Y ésta es la isla fantasma y se llama así porque aparece y desaparece?—** balbuceó rememorando las propias palabras de Quinn..

**—Estamos sobre una de las cimas más bajas de las 154 islas que conforman el archipiélago. Cuando baja la marea, de 6 a 10 de la mañana y de 8 a 11 de la noche, la isla queda descubierta tal y como la ves. Sin embargo…cuando la marea sube, esto desaparece. El agua cubre por completo la isla, borrándola literalmente del mapa y creando esa ilusión fantasma a la que le debe su nombre, aunque lo cierto es que no es oficial. Solo la llaman así los ****seychellois.**

**—¿Seychellois?—** repitió con dificultad.

**—Los originarios de las Islas Seychelles**— explicó sonriente.

**—Ok…entonces**— balbuceó siguiendo sus pasos—, **¿Estar aquí es peligroso?**

—**Depende del horario**— la miró**—, de ahí que te obligase a madrugar.**

**—Pues me has metido—** le replicó plantándose en mitad del islote.

**—¿Mentido?, ¿Por qué dices eso?**

—**Me has hecho madrugar aun sabiendo que estaba muy cansada, y ahora me confiesas que podríamos haber venido a las 8 de la tarde, porque también baja la marea a esa hora.**

**—Oh…dios**— se lamentó al tiempo que soltaba el pelo que mantenía recogido en una cola—, **veo que no se te escapa ningún detalle.**

**—48 horas, Quinn…48 horas sin dormir hasta que pude meterme en la cama anoche, ¿Te parecen pocas?**— volvió a recriminarle.

**—¿Y por qué has dormido tan poco?. ¿No has hecho escala en Paris?**

**—Sí, claro que he hecho escala en París, pero viajar sola no es algo que me tranquilice y jamás duermo en un avión, porque siempre estoy alerta ante cualquier imprevisto—** se movió inquieta.— **¿Por qué me has hecho madrugar?**— insistió adquiriendo un fingido enfado.

**—Pues te he hecho madrugar porque quería que vieras algo…y no es solo la isla que queda al descubierto**— le explicó—. **¿Me acompañas?—** le ofreció la mano y Rachel volvía a mostrarse sorprendida por el gesto. Sin embargo no lo suficiente como para no aceptar la invitación y aferrarse a ella con firmeza.

Quinn no dijo nada más. Sonrió al ver que Rachel tomaba su mano y se giró para comenzar a caminar hacia el extremo opuesto a donde había dejado la moto.

—**Tanto a este islote, que en realidad es un atolón, como al resto de islas que nos rodean, se las reconoce como las única islas oceánicas graníticas del mundo, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?—** comenzó a explicar.

**—Pues no…no lo sé**— respondió sin desviar la mirada de su mano entrelazada con la de Quinn.

**—Pues significa que son restos fragmentados del antiguo continente de Gondwana.**

**—¿Gondwa…na?**— repitió alzando la mirada.

**—Gondwana es el continente que se creó cuando el mar de Tetis dividió Pangea , ¿No recuerdas cuando el señor Willman nos hablaba de Laurasia y todas esas cosas en geografía?**

**—Mmm…creo que sí**— balbuceó lanzando la memoria al pasado**—, pero no recuerdo muy bien.**

**—De aquí, de Gondwana surgieron Sudamérica, Australia…África…etc. Y estas islas son el mayor referente de que estuvimos unidos hace más de 75 millones de años.**

**—Vaya…no tenía ni idea**— musitó tratando de darle la emoción que merecía al ver como Quinn explicaba completamente sumergida en el asunto.

Aquello parecía fascinarle, o al menos esa era la sensación que Rachel percibía de sus palabras y la entonación con las que las remarcaba.

**—Supongo que te preguntarás que necesidad tienes tú de saber algo así, ¿No es cierto?**— cuestionó tras llegar a la orilla del extremo. Una divertida sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la rubia y Rachel llegó a ruborizarse antes de responder.

**—Eh…no, claro que no. Siempre es bueno aprender cosas…y esto suena muy interesante**— respondió tratando de no sonar demasiado forzada.

**—Ya…claro**— musitó tras soltarle la mano—, **quizás eso que te he explicado no sea de tu especial interés, pero apuesto que si miras a tu alrededor y descubres donde estás, empezarás a sentir el verdadero significado de lo que es estar en el paraíso.**

Rachel guardó varios segundos mientras procesaba aquellas palabras, hasta que se decidió a lanzar una mirada a su alrededor. Y tuvo que agradecer haberlo hecho.

No había nada, más que un azul intenso que bañaba el mar y el cielo. Una planicie en la que solo podía distinguir la moto de agua perfectamente anclada y algunas islas que aparecían tan lejos, que incluso le cansaba mirarlas. Y por supuesto a ellas dos.

Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry solas en mitad del océano. Era tan abrumadora la sensación que empezó a sentir , que si había algo que describiera a la perfección la libertad, era precisamente estar allí.

Daba igual hacia donde mirase, sus ojos solo veían agua, cielo, paz…absoluta paz y tranquilidad que surgía del suave oleaje que llegaba hasta aquella isla.

**—Es…es abrumador**— reaccionó al fin—, **hace que te sientas pequeña…y grande a la vez. ¿Cuántas personas tienen el privilegio de llegar hasta aquí y a la vez…cuántas querrían escapar si se viesen atrapadas?**

—**Exacto. Quería que fueses consciente de eso. Quería que tu primer día en éste lugar, te haga pensar en el privilegio que supone disfrutar de la naturaleza. Lo importante que es ser consciente de que podemos divertirnos, pero también de no caer en lo fácil y creernos dueños de un mundo que no nos pertenece. Quiero que conozcas el lugar al que has venido, y lo respetes. Solo de esa manera, podrás disfrutarlo como realmente se puede disfrutar.**

—**Es muy bonito eso que dices**— la miró agradecida**—, es hermoso estar aquí, Quinn. Tenías razón, merece la pena y no solo por las vistas, sino por lo que se siente. No sé. Ese silencio que consigue oírse es pura contradicción**— sonrió**—, el olor…el aire…es genial.**

**—Me alegro que lo entiendas**— musitó satisfecha—, **aunque lo cierto es que hay algo más por lo que quería que traerte aquí este primer día, y la razón principal por la que te he hecho madrugar.**

**—¿Y qué es?**— se mostró curiosa tras ver como se dirigía hacia la orilla y se detenía justo cuando el agua casi llegaba a sus rodillas.

—**Desde que te conozco, hace más de…diez…once años, siempre he sabido que ibas a terminar siendo una estrella. Jamás dudé de que lo fueras a lograr y aunque en alguna ocasión te he dicho cuanto me enorgullece que lo hayas conseguido, quiero volver a recordártelo. Quiero que sepas que aunque han pasado algunos años y no hayamos mantenido contacto, para mí sigues siendo esa luchadora que jamás se rinde.**

**—Quinn**— susurró conmocionada—, **eso…eso es hermoso.**

**—Shh…aún no he acabado**— la interrumpió sabiendo que estaba a punto de recibir uno de los afectuosos abrazos de la morena**—, si te he traído aquí, aparte de que descubras todo eso de lo que hemos hablado, es para presentarte a las estrellas de éste lugar**— le regaló un guiño de ojo y Rachel lo mentalizó como el cuarto en su cuenta particular.— **¡Ven!—** la invitó a que se acercara a ella y Rachel no tardó en hacerlo llena de curiosidad.

Un leve gesto de Quinn la obligó a desviar la mirada hacia un punto exacto de la orilla, a escasos metros de donde ellas estaban para descubrir como algo permanecía en calma bajo las cristalinas aguas.

Y pensó en algo porque no supo lo que era hasta que su mirada se focalizó y pudo distinguirlas.

**—Oh…dios**— susurró sorprendida tras ver como lo que parecía una gran mancha anaranjada se fragmentaba y aparecían cientos de estrellas de mar.

**—Rachel Berry, te presento a las forcipulatidas, no…no te asustes**— miró a la morena—, **es el nombre de esa especie—** sonrió divertida regresando la mirada a los animales—. **Forcipulatidas, ella es Rachel Berry, probablemente una de las mayores estrellas en la tierra que podréis contemplar en vuestra vida.**

**—Quinn…**— musitó tras el nuevo halago.

**—Tranquila Rachel**— volvió a mostrarse divertida—, **ellas no van a interferir en tu privacidad, de hecho ni siquiera van a conocerte, no tienen cerebro…ni sangre**— explicó acercándose con suma delicadeza a la zona donde permanecían, mientras Rachel la miraba a ella. Había dejado de importarle las estrellas de mar en el momento exacto en el que Quinn les hablaba de ella y lo hacía con tanto cariño que terminaba emocionada. Quinn parecía estar realmente orgullosa.

**—Cuando la marea empiece a subir dentro de una hora y media, toda la colonia empieza a desplazarse hacia el fondo donde hay un arrecife de coral, para alimentarse. Allí permanecerán hasta el día siguiente, que regresan hasta esta zona, motivo por el cual quería que madrugases**— sentenció regresando la mirada hacia la morena, que seguía embelesada en ella**.—¿Te gustan?**

**—Es…no sé cómo explicarlo**— balbuceó siendo consciente de que su respuesta no hacía referencia a las forcipulatidas, tal y como Quinn las había llamado, sino que se fijaba en ella y en la actitud que mantenía. No concebía a una Quinn Fabray entusiasmada por la naturaleza, y mucho menos demostrando todo ese cariño por ella, aunque fuese ante unas simples estrellas de mar.

Era el hecho de confesarlo sin más lo que la había sorprendido.

**—No es lo mismo verlas en un acuario que aquí, en su hábitat natural**— volvió a hablar Quinn**—, ven…acércate.**

**—¿Mas?**— cuestionó la morena con algo de dudas.

**—Sí, ven…ven aquí, a mi lado**— volvió a repetirle dejándole un pequeño espacio para que imitara su postura y terminase de rodillas frente a los equinodermos, que seguían prácticamente inmóviles.

Y así lo hizo.

Aun con el temor de asustarlas, aunque eso no iba a suceder, Rachel se colocó de rodillas junto a Quinn y notó como ésta tomaba su mano, de nuevo, y la acercaba hasta una de aquellas estrellas que aparecían frente a ellas.

**—¿Qué haces?—** cuestionó casi sin resistencia al gesto.

**—Vas a tocarlas**— susurró.

**—¿Estás segura?, ¿Y si se asustan?, ¿Muerden?**

**—No se asustaran si lo haces como yo te voy a enseñar…y tranquila, no muerden…aunque ¿Sabes qué?, son carnívoras y algunas especies tienen la habilidad de emerger uno de sus dos estómagos para atrapar el alimento. ¿No es sorprendente?**

**—Ya te digo**— susurró tras notar la rugosa piel de la estrella con la yema de sus dedos.

**—Son sensibles al tacto y a la luz.**

**—¿Cómo?, ¿Tienen ojos?**

—**No, la luz la detectan por sus extremidades. Es muy extraño, porque a pesar de que parezca que no son nada, tienen todo un complejo sistema nervioso en su interior. No tienen cerebro central, así que utilizan todos esos nervios para percatarse de cada sensación, de cada movimiento del agua o de la luz que les llega. Por ejemplo…justo sobre ésta zona**— deslizó la mano de la morena**—, son sensibles al tacto.**

**—¡Se ha movido!—** exclamó segundos después de rozar al animal.

**—Te ha percibido**— sonrió divertida.

**—Oye…¿Y es cierto que se regeneran solas?**

**—Pues sí, incluso pueden llegar a regenerarse al completo, no solo cuando les falta alguna de las extremidades.**

**—Guau…¿Te imaginas que pudiésemos hacer eso los humanos?—** la miró divertida.

**—Pues…no estaría mal, ¿No crees?**— respondió sin perderla de vista, regalándole una sonrisa que terminó contagiando a la morena.

**—¡Quiero ser una estrella de mar!—** exclamó provocando la carcajada en Quinn.

**—¿Sabes que son sexuales…y asexuales cuando quieren?—** añadió dejando de guiar la mano de la morena para que ella pudiese seguir con la inspección táctil del animal.

**—¿Ah sí?. Siempre me resultó curioso que existiesen animales asexuales, es una pena que no puedan divertirse mientras se reproducen**—, soltó sin contemplaciones, mostrando una pícara sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Quinn.

**—Bueno…si lo piensas así, ellas tienen la capacidad de elegir cuando quieren reproducirse por sí solas o acompañadas. Supongo que dependerá del día que tengan…y si les duele o no la cabeza—** bromeó provocando una sonora carcajada en Rachel—. **No te rías, ¿Tú no lo harías así?**

**—Mmm…no creo**— volvió a desviar la mirada hacia los animales—, **si voy a sufrir un embarazo de 9 meses y luego la tortura del parto, que menos que disfrute provocándolo.**

**—Cierto**— la miró cómplice—, **tienes toda la razón, aunque por experiencia propia te diré que cuando das a luz, lo que menos te apetece es volver a meterte en la cama con nadie**— sentenció—, **aunque por suerte es algo que dura un par de minutos…justo cuando le ves la cara a tu hija.**

Nostalgia.

Rachel desdibujó la sonrisa tras notar como las palabras de Quinn se iban pausando y llenándose de una nostalgia que evidentemente, la estaban llevando a recordar a Beth. No sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle.

**—¿La has visto en éste tiempo?—** cuestionó con apenas un hilo de voz, esperando que Quinn entendiese perfectamente el significado de aquella pregunta y no le hiciese volver a cuestionarla.

**—No**— fue concisa.

**—Vaya…hace…hace unos meses Shelby estuvo en Nueva York, vino a visitarme al teatro.**

**—¿La viste?**— desvió la mirada hacia ella**.— ¿Iba con ella?**

Negó apenada.

**—Vino a visitarme sola, aunque le pregunté y me dijo que estaba muy bien…que era muy buena en el colegio y que tenía bastante talento**—respondió tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Y creyó que lo hizo cuando vislumbró de nuevo una tímida sonrisa en ella.

**—Lo sé…he hablado alguna que otra vez con Shelby y con Puck, él…él si la ve más a menudo. Me ha enviado fotos y es hermosa.**

**—Es imposible que no lo sea**— susurró**—. Yo soy hija de Shelby y mira mi cara**— bromeó**—, pero ella lleva tus genes y los de Puck, es imposible que salga mal.**

**—¡No digas estupideces!—** le recriminó recuperando la sonrisa**—. Eres preciosa, Rachel.**

**—¿De veras lo piensas?—** cuestionó sin poder evitarlo.

—**Claro**— respondió Quinn mirándola**—, que te haya martirizado durante toda mi adolescencia, no quita que sea honesta y sepa ver la belleza.**

El rubor volvía a apoderarse de Rachel, obligándola a esbozar una sonrisa que le hizo desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia las estrellas de mar, y tratar de no permitir que aquella abrumadora sensación evidenciase su ya antigua y persistente inseguridad física.

Allí no había absolutamente nadie y Quinn no tenía la obligación de halagarla de aquella forma por ningún motivo. Su broma acerca del físico solo era un vago intento por hacerla reír y olvidar el mal trago que seguía suponiendo para la rubia, recordar que apenas podía ver a su propia hija. Sin embargo le salió mal, y no porque no provocase esa sonrisa o el intento de cambiar la pesadumbre de Quinn, sino porque sin querer, se había llevado uno de los piropos más especiales que podría recibir.

**—¿Te vuelves a ruborizar?—** bromeó Quinn tras ver el gesto tímido de la morena.

**—¡No!—** negó rápidamente—, **¿Piensas que eres la única que me dice algo así?, soy una estrella…¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**Cierto…a saber cuántos chicos te idolatran, además supongo que Jesse se encargará de recordarte lo hermosa que eres cada día, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Eh…más…o menos**— balbuceó tras escuchar el nombre del chico.

**—¿más o menos?—** preguntó curiosa Quinn.

**—Eh…¿Y a ti?—** ignoró la pregunta—, ¿**Te dicen a menudo lo hermosa que eres?**

El resoplido producto de la risotada que a punto estuvo de soltar, desconcertó a Rachel.

Quinn no respondió con palabras, pero sí con una extraña mueca de resignación.

**—¿Qué?—**insistió Rachel**—, no me vas a decir que no hay nadie suspirando por ti en esta isla, ¿No?**

**—Pues…no, no lo hay**—musitó al tiempo que se alzaba.

**—Imposible**— dijo Rachel sin perderla de vista**—, llevas dos años en ésta isla, ¿Cómo no vas a tener a nadie?**

**—Rachel**— la miró al tiempo que le volvía a ofrecer la mano para que imitase su gesto y se pusiera de pie**—, será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí…quiero mostrarte el resto de islas.**

**—¿No me vas a responder?—** replicó apoyándose en el ella para recuperar le verticalidad—, **¿De veras no estás con nadie?**

**—No…no estoy con nadie**— respondió adelantándose y emprendiendo el regreso hacia la moto de agua.

Rachel tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo no dudó en correr levemente hasta poder seguirla a un par de pasos por detrás.

**—¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿Y qué tal ese Adam?, antes te ha mirado muy…sonriente**.

**—Adam es un buen amigo**— murmuró sin mirarla.

**—¿Y ya no hay nadie más?, Quinn…¿De veras llevas dos años sin pareja?**

**—No…lo cierto es que llevo más tiempo**— respondió provocando más curiosidad aún a Rachel, que no daba crédito a lo que Quinn decía.

Jamás, en los más de diez años que llevaba conociéndola, había tenido constancia de que el corazón de la rubia no estuviese ocupado por ningún chico. Siempre había alguien en quien pensaba o rondaba por su vida, ya fuesen novios o simple divertimento. Pero nunca, jamás que ella recordase, la había visto por tanto tiempo sin nadie a su alrededor.

**—¿Y cómo es posible?**

**—Rachel**— se detuvo frente a la moto, regalándole una compleja mirada de resignación**—, no me apetece una relación, así que estoy sola…ya está, no se acaba el mundo.**

**—No…claro que no**— balbuceó tras encontrarse de frente la intensa mirada de Quinn—, **es solo que me resulta extraño. Pero bueno…es tu decisión y mientras tú estés bien, yo seré feliz.**

Sonrió con ganas, con la certeza de saber que Rachel hablaba con el corazón, más allá de la inmensa curiosidad que sentía por saber los motivos que la habían llevado a estar tanto tiempo sin pareja. Y lo cierto es que si no le respondía, era porque no había tales motivos.

Había llegado a un punto concreto de su vida en el que necesitaba estar a solas, a descubrirse, a ser ella misma. Y por eso estaba allí, en aquella isla a casi 14.000 kilómetros de su hogar. Solo quería apartarse por un tiempo y encontrarse a sí misma.

**—¿Preparada para una nueva aventura?**— cuestionó sin dejar de mirarla, con el gesto de agradecimiento dibujando su rostro y empujando de nuevo la moto hacia agua.

**—Preparada— **respondió con seguridad**—, totalmente preparada.**


	6. Día 3

Canción del capitulo: Fantastic shine by Love of Lesbian

* * *

Capítulo 5

Día 3

**—¿Una cena?**

**—No**

**—Mmm, ¿Salimos a tomar unas copas?**

**—No**

**—Quinn…sé que esto puede resultar humillante para alguien como yo, pero te lo estoy suplicando, ¿Podemos quedar ésta noche?.**

**—Te he dicho que no**— alzó la mirada hacia la chica**—, no voy a quedar contigo porque seguro que terminamos como no queremos.**

**—Eres tú la que no quieres**— le recriminó—, **a mi me da igual…yo solo quiero sexo y no veo nada de malo en que sigamos como estábamos.**

**—Te dije que no se iba a volver a repetir**— respondió Quinn, volviendo a centrarse en el informe que rellenaba sobre el mostrador de recepción, mientras Spencer la amenazaba con la mirada tras el mismo**.— Y si te dije que no iba a volver a repetir, es porque no lo voy a hacer.**

**—¿Cómo lo haces?**

**—¿Cómo hago el qué?**

—**Aguantar cinco meses sin sexo**— murmuró evitando que su compañera de recepción pudiese oírla**.—De veras Quinn, yo entiendo que una sola puede satisfacer sus necesidades, pero ¿Por qué hacerlo así cuando podemos…**

**—Spencer**— la interrumpió desafiante—, **esto es acoso sexual, te lo advierto…si sigues así, voy a tener que denunciarte**— le amenazó con el bolígrafo.

**—Ok…perfecto**— recriminó resignada**—, pero que sepas que si termino aceptando la invitación de Adam, no podré hacerme responsable de mis actos y todo caerá sobre tu conciencia.**

**—Eso es lo que tienes que hacer de una vez**— le replicó—.**Dale la oportunidad a Adam antes de que se canse, porque te aseguro que si se cansa de esperarte y decide venir en busca mía…me lo quedo.**

**—¿Tú?, no sé por qué, pero tengo la leve sensación de que no estás interesada en los chicos.**

**—Ni en las chicas**— sentenció tratando de zanjar aquella conversación, pero a Spencer no le parecía el momento oportuno de hacerlo.

Eran las 12:34 del mediodía y aunque el viernes siempre solía ser un día de bastante movimiento en el hotel, por nuevas llegadas o gente que ya abandonaba aquel paraíso, apenas había nadie a esa hora en la recepción. Solo un par de turistas y Quinn rellenando aquel formulario como hacia cada semana.

Por algo llamaban a aquella isla, la isla tranquila. A pesar de ser un perfecto paraíso, el mayor volumen de turismo se centraba en las islas más grandes y pobladas, como Praslin o Mahé. Aquella pequeña isla, al igual que isla Marianne o isla Felicité, solo recibía un goteo incesante de turistas que buscaban disfrutar de la paz que transmitía aquel lugar y que por norma general, solo permanecían en ella por algunos días.

Solo personas de mucho poder adquisitivo estaban allí más de una semana. Personas que buscaban desconectar del mundo y que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, algo que no era muy común.

**—Lo que tú digas**— balbuceó con un fingido enfado—, **oye…¿Qué tal con la estrellita?**

**—No la llames así, es una buena chica**— la defendió sin ni siquiera mirarla.

**—Me da igual que sea tu amiga de la adolescencia**— remarcó—, **me basta con ver todas las exigencias que pidió para permitirme el lujo de llamarla de esa forma.**

**—No seas exagerada**— respondió dando por acabada su rutinaria tarea**—, Rachel solo ha pedido privacidad y es lógico, aunque te cueste asimilarlo, es bastante conocida en nuestro país.**

**—¿Exagerada?...ok, comida vegetariana, mínimo 7 toallas en su apartamento, sábanas nuevas y solo para ella, sales minerales con olor a chocolate y aceite de rosa mosqueta en el baño. Ha pedido que la cama de su habitación, estuviese lineada hacia el sur y satélite para ver 3 canales deportivos que solo se retransmiten en los Estados Unidos… ¡ah! y una guía que sea chica, que por cierto, ¿Tienes idea de por qué ha pedido que sea chica y no chico?**

—**Pues no…no tengo ni idea**— balbuceó completamente sorprendida por la cantidad de peticiones extrañas que Rachel había pedido. Realmente no terminaba de creerlo.

Rachel, por el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella desde que llegó a la isla, seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre. Con el mismo ego forzado que vestía su personalidad para sentirse fuerte e importante. Quien conocía a Rachel Berry, sabía que todo aquel dramatismo, su perfección por ser la mejor y conseguir que la idolatrasen, era una simple máscara que utilizaba. En el fondo, su corazón siempre se posicionaba ante aquel mundo y terminaba entregándose a los demás. Era una buena persona y una buena amiga.

**—Pues menuda cara puso Adam cuando dijo que no le quería a él, creo que es la primera vez en toda su vida que una chica lo quiere mantener alejado.**

**—Quizás por eso mismo haya preferido que sea una chica. Quizás tenga miedo a que le saquen algunas fotos y divulguen rumores sobre ella. Todo el mundo sabe que tiene novio.**

**—¿También conoces a Jesse St—James?**

**—Ajam…estuvo un tiempo en mi instituto y…bueno**— evitó dar más información acerca del chico—, **tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco**— sonrió forzada.

**—¿Es tan guapo en persona como en la pantalla?—** se mostró curiosa.

**—No…no es mi tipo**— musitó tras recordar el daño que aquel chico había llegado a provocar en Rachel cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes. Sinceramente le resultaba imposible ver el atractivo de Jesse conociendo aquellos detalles de su vida.

**—Pues vaya…eh…hablando de Roma**— murmuró desviando la mirada por encima del hombro de Quinn**—, ahí viene.**

Puntual, pensó la rubia tras girarse por el comentario de Spencer y ver como Rachel caminaba hacia ella con algo de dudas. Y es que esa timidez era algo que ni el teatro, ni los aplausos, ni los premios, ni los paparazzis, iban a lograr eliminar en Rachel.

Quinn sonrió con amplitud, tratando de hacerle entender que no le estaba interrumpiendo, porque esa es la duda que la morena reflejaba en su rostro.

**—Las 12:40**— dijo segundos antes de que se posicionara junto a ella.

**—Es la hora que pactamos, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Pues sí…ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos**— la saludó con una caricia sobre el hombro**—,¿Todo bien?**

**—Sí, todo bien…he…he traído el sombrero que me pediste**— dijo mostrándole una pamela, que a tenor del tamaño de la visera, podría cubrir prácticamente todo el rostro de quien se la pusiera.

**—Perfecta, es perfecta**— respondió Quinn—, **¿Ya has comido?**

—**Sí, acabo de salir del restaurante**— desvió la mirada hacia Spencer, que tratando de pasar inadvertida, comenzó a organizar el informe que previamente le había entregado Quinn**—, buenos días señorita Hastings**— saludó llamando su atención.

**—Buenos días señorita Berry**— saludó cordialmente y regalándole la misma sonrisa que solía regalar a cada turista que llegaba a su mostrador**—, espero que esté disfrutando de la estancia y de la isla.**

**—Por ahora…no tengo queja alguna—** miró de soslayo a Quinn.

**—Me alegro que así sea**— añadió de nuevo—, **por cierto…puede llamarme Spencer.**

**—Ok…le llamaré Spencer cuando usted me llame Rachel**— le respondió con una sonrisa más amplia, gesto que Quinn detectó y no pudo evitar observar.

**—Le llamaré Rachel cuando me encuentre con usted fuera del hotel**— bromeó—, **aquí dentro tengo la obligación de llamarla por su apellido.**

**—Mmm…bueno si es así como debe ser…no seré yo quien rompa esa norma.**

**—Muchas gracias y disculpadme**— miró también a Quinn**—, debo atender unos asuntos.**

—**Claro…nosotras nos vamos ya, ¿Verdad?**— fue Quinn la que trató de evitar que aquella conversación se alargase más, por el bien de ambas. Spencer estaba disimulando a la perfección frente a Rachel y Rachel trataba por todos los medios de caerle en gracia a Spencer. Solo Quinn era consciente de la situación ya que tenía el hándicap de conocerlas a ambas.

**—Tú mandas**— respondió la morena predispuesta a la que iba a ser su segunda aventura en aquella isla.

El día anterior, después de visitar la isla fantasma y contemplar la colonia de estrellas de mar, pudo disfrutar de un perfecto viaje en moto de agua por toda la costa que bañaban las playas de aquella isla, además de contemplar la multitud de islotes y atolones que se distribuían por su alrededor.

Casi dos horas entre travesía y descubriendo como era aquel paraíso desde el exterior, tal y como le había referenciado Quinn.

Su idea principal era que conociese lo que le rodeaba, que tuviese una visión externa de donde iba a permanecer por dos semanas y pudiese contemplar la belleza de aquellos parajes. Y lo logró.

La aventura terminó después de un almuerzo juntas en la terraza del restaurante del hotel, donde se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, justo a la hora que ya marcaba el reloj.

**—¿Hoy no utilizamos el traje de neopreno?**— fue Rachel la primera en romper un extraño silencio que se produjo entre ambas mientras abandonaban el hotel por los jardines traseros, después de despedirse de Spencer.

—**No, hoy no**— respondió Quinn invitándola a que siguiese sus pasos.— **Hoy quiero que descubras una de las rutas más…especiales que tiene esta isla.**

**—¿Y por qué tú no llevas sombrero?**

—**Porque estoy acostumbrada a recorrer ésta isla y no lo necesito. Tú sí. Te va a venir bien para evitar un poco el calor.**

—**Ah…ok, ¿Y vamos en boogie o andando?.**

**—En ninguna de las dos opciones, vamos a ir ahí**— señaló hacia uno de los laterales, donde estaba situado el aparcamiento de los quads y las bicicletas.

**—¿Vamos a ir en esas motos?**

—**No…vamos a ir en bicicleta**— respondió rápidamente—. **La zona que vamos a visitar está rodeada de naturaleza y vamos a ver a unas buenas amigas que odian el ruido de los motores.**

**—¿Amigas?—** la miró desconfiada**—, ¿Hablas de amigas tuyas de verdad como esa recepcionista soberbia o hablas en sentido figurado?**

**—Hablo en sentido figurado**— respondió ignorando el pequeño ataque gratuito que le había regalado a Spencer—, **son unas amigas muy especiales, te van a encantar**— añadió tras llegar a las bicicletas.

**—Si hablas así y después de lo que vimos ayer, juraría que esas amigas son…arañas, o serpientes…¿Verdad?.**

**—No, de hecho de esos animales procuro huir o protegerme—** sonrió divertida— **jamás te llevaría a verlos.**

**—Mmmm…me deja más tranquila, mucho más.**

No hubo palabras de respuesta por parte de Quinn, que se limitó a dejar escapar una carcajada segundos antes de ofrecerle una de las bicicletas a la morena.

Era de paseo. Una bicicleta sencilla, con una pequeña sesta de mimbre en la parte delantera y con una altura perfecta para ambas. A Rachel le gustó tanto la idea, que no tardó en subirse tras colocarse el sombrero y ser ella quien tuviese que esperar a que Quinn lo hiciera sobre la suya.

**—Supongo que ésta noche si habrás dormido, ¿No?**

**—Sí…y mucho**— respondió alargando con satisfacción las palabras**—, creo que eran las 8 o las 9 cuando me fui a dormir después de estar toda la tarde en el Spa y ésta mañana a las 7 estaba perfecta. **

**—¿Has hecho algo hoy?, ¿O te has dedicado a tomar el sol?**— bromeó mirando de soslayo las piernas de la morena, que quedaba al descubierto por culpa de unos shorts que apenas se veían bajo la impecable blusa blanca que vestía.

**—No… no he tomado el sol. Me levanté, desayuné, me fui a correr y a hacer mis ejercicios a la playa. Luego me duché en esa perfecta ducha de hidromasaje que tengo en la habitación y me puse a leer las noticias, hablé con mi agente para saber cómo iba todo en Nueva York, llamé a mis padres y…nada más. Ha sido una buena mañana.**

**—Vaya…menuda agenda**— sonrió cómplice tras subirse a la bicicleta—**¿Todo bien por Nueva York?— **se interesó

—**Sí, todo perfecto…como debe estar**— le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Me alegro pues… ¿Vamos?**

**—Tú guías**— respondió invitándola a que tomase la delantera en aquel paseo en bicicleta.

**—Ok…sígueme…vamos a salir hacia el sur. Nuestro objetivo es el sendero que discurre paralelamente por la costa, ****, hasta que lleguemos a ********Anse Source d'Argent. ** Vamos a pasear prácticamente por el interior de la selva.

—**Mmm… ¿Me tengo que preocupar?—** cuestionó situándose a su lado.

**—No…de hecho, lo que te voy a pedir es que prestes mucha atención a lo que vas a ver, porque te aseguro que no solo hay árboles y plantas. Y afina tu oído…quiero que escuches el sonido que produce la selva.**

**—Ok…haré todo lo que me pidas.**

** —Perfecto…—**murmuró emprendiendo el paseo a través de una salida que conectaba directamente con el sendero que Quinn tenía previsto utilizar. No era muy ancho, pero si lo suficiente como para que las dos bicicletas pudiesen ir en paralelo, y Rachel aprovechó el espacio perfectamente.

A ambos lados del camino, que se presentaba d asfaltado y con un firme perfecto para transitar sobre él, aparecían inmensas palmeras y diferentes tipos de árboles entre una frondosa vegetación ,que casi sobrepasaban en altura a las dos.

—**Mira allí arriba**— indicó Quinn tras varios minutos en completo silencio, amenizado solo por el sonido de las aves que revoloteaban entre las palmeras—, **¿Ves esos cocos?**

**—¿Los de esas palmeras gigantes?—** cuestionó curiosa.

**—Ajam…¿No te resultan curiosos?**— preguntó sonriente, aminorando el paso hasta detenerse donde podían observarlos bien.

**—Mmm…son enormes**— respondió Rachel.

**—Son cocos de mar, aunque los nativos de las islas los llaman coco fesse**— explicó divertida, esperando la reacción de Rachel, sin embargo ésta no llegó de ninguna manera, o al menos no de la que esperaba la rubia.

**—Ah…pues son muy grandes**.—Balbuceó sin darle demasiada importancia.

**—Rachel**— la miró**—, ¿Sabes lo que significa "fesse"?**

Tras un par de segundos pensativa, alzando la vista hacia la copa de aquellas palmeras, terminó cediendo a la pregunta y desvió la mirada hacia Quinn, cuestionándola sin hablar.

**—Es francés…y significa nalgas, trasero…culo—** explicó sin dejar de mirarla.— **Los llaman así porque tienen forma de nalga…míralos**— volvió a señalar hacia la palmera y Rachel, con curiosidad siguió la indicación hasta volver a posar sus ojos sobre aquellas gigantes semillas.

—**Oh…es cierto**— susurró sorprendida tras ser consciente.

—**Cuando la palmera es del género femenino**— volvió a explicar**—, los cocos son así…tienen esa forma tan característica y especial.**

**—¿Y qué pasa cuando la palmera es del género masculino?—** cuestionó la morena tras un breve tiempo observándolos, con una sonrisa que se empezaba a dibujar en sus labios—, **¿Son diferentes?**

Pero Quinn no respondió con tanta rapidez como Rachel esperaba. La rubia sonrió traviesa y emprendió de nuevo el trayecto con pausa.

**—¡Mira a tu derecha!—** exclamó dejándola en mitad del sendero.

Y así hizo Rachel. Lanzó la mirada hacia la derecha e instintivamente la alzó para mirar la copa de varias de aquellas palmeras que también aparecían en el lado opuesto. Volvía a ver los cocos con aquella característica forma, sin embargo sus ojos se detuvieron en una de las palmeras, que a diferencia de las demás, no tenía esas semillas especiales, sino que de ella colgaban unos extraños apéndices de bastante longitud.

**—¿Qué diablos es eso?—** masculló segundos antes de escuchar la voz de Quinn interrumpir sus pensamientos.

—**Son las semillas, los cocos de las palmeras macho y suelen medir entre un metro y un metro y medio de longitud**— exclamó**—, dicen que tiene cualidades afrodisiacas.**

**—Oh…dios—** volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el curioso coco momentos antes de reaccionar y empezar a pedalear para alcanzar a Quinn.

Apenas tuvo que esforzarse, ya que la rubia mantenía un ritmo lento, casi dejándose llevar y pedaleando solo para no perder el equilibrio.— **Así que fesse …—**murmuró cuando apenas estaba a un par de metros detrás de Quinn.

**—Ajam…deberías aprender un poco de francés, siempre viene bien**— respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente.

**—Sé algo de francés…y ahora con esa palabra, sé un poco más**— replicó casi sin poder contener la carcajada, aunque Quinn no era testigo de ello.—**Por ejemplo ahora sé decir…belle fesse.**

No supo si era por culpa de la pésima pronunciación de Rachel, o por lo que realmente significaba aquel comentario, pero Quinn detuvo el pedaleo para esperar la llegada de la morena y cuestionarla con la mirada. Y lo hizo. Sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió fue una divertida sonrisa mientras pasaba por su lado y se adelantaba en el camino, dejándola sin una respuesta a su confusa mirada.

Aunque la sonrisa que mostraba, bien podría servirle de respuesta; estaba burlándose de ella.

**—Ok…—**Quinn recuperó la distancia que Rachel se había encargado de crear, y recobró la sonrisa que apenas conseguía disolverse de sus labios durante aquel trayecto**.— Cuando te marches…habrás aprendido más palabras a parte de esa, lo prometo.**

**—Suena bien**— respondió sin dejar de observar a su alrededor.—**Es impresionante Quinn…es un paraíso de verdad.**

**—¿Lo dudabas?—** cuestionó con sarcasmo**—, mira…¿Ves esa casa de allí?—** señaló hacia la derecha, donde la arboleda dejaba de ser tan frondosa y una pradera de un verde intenso las recibía.

Al fondo, a unos 500 metros, una casita de madera, con techos de palma y un mástil con la bandera de las Seychelles ondeando en el jardín llamaba la atención de la morena, que rápidamente fijó su vista sobre ella.

**—Es la casa de vacaciones del presidente.**

**—¿De verdad?**— la miró incrédula**—, ¿Ahí?**

**—Ajam…**

**—Pero…si aquí no hay seguridad ni…parece complicado acceder a esa casa. ¿Cómo puede vivir ahí?, ¿No es peligroso?**

**—No, él trae su propia seguridad cuando se instala y…además, ésta isla es bastante tranquila. La gente que vive aquí es gente honrada, viven bien. A finales de semana visitaremos núcleos urbanos para que conozcas y veas como viven.**

**—¿Hay tiendas?**

**—Claro…Rachel aquí viven casi 20.000 personas, hay de todo lo que necesites…mmm, bueno todo no…falta un Starbucks**— rio divertida.

**—Mmmm…¿Los echas de menos?, ¿Echas muchas cosas de menos del mundo de los agobios y el ruido de los coches?**

—**Algo…supongo**— musitó con algo de nostalgia.

**—¿Qué es algo?**

**—Echo de menos a mi madre…a mis amigos, no sé. Ha veces se necesita todo ese ruido para recordar que estás en el mundo…esto es tan…mágico, que pierdes la noción del tiempo.**

**—No sé si podría estar aquí tanto tiempo como tú**— masculló la morena tras un breve momento de absoluto silencio**—, esto es el paraíso, pero…da la sensación de que no…no te enteras de lo que sucede en el mundo. Pasear por todos estos lugares, haces que te olvides de que más allá de la playa, hay ciudades…trabajos, gente que se mueve. Aquí es todo como pausado, como si el tiempo pasase mucho más lento, no sé si me explico.**

**—Te explicas a la perfección**— respondió Quinn**—, y quizás eso es lo que animó a quedarme aquí. Necesitaba parar, necesitaba encontrarme a mí misma, y nada mejor que un lugar así para hacerlo. Aquí nadie me influye. Soy yo, hago lo que quiero y como lo quiero, y lo que es mejor…disfruto haciéndolo. ¿Sabes?—** la miró**—, cada noche me acuesto, y lo hago recordando todo lo que hice en el día…y ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando caigo vencida por el sueño. Sin embargo…cuando estaba en París, me acostaba y lo único que rondaba por mi mente era lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente y cómo debía hacerlo, y la ropa que debía ponerme…y no dormía. Me pasaba las noches dándole vueltas a cosas absurdas que terminaban provocándome insomnio. Estaba histérica y sentía que no tenía control sobre mí misma. **

**—¿Y ahora lo tienes?**

**—Sí, totalmente, Rachel**— sonó con sinceridad**—. Estar aquí me ha enseñado a saber manejar mi mente, a darle prioridad a lo verdaderamente importante y a saber que no debes** **dejarte influir**. **He conocido a muchísima gente en estos dos años, gente de todo el mundo y todos me han aportado algo. Y aún sigo teniendo capacidad para recibir más.**

**—¿Y yo?—** balbuceó**—, ¿Crees que yo te aportaré algo al estar aquí?**

**—Ya lo has hecho**— respondió sonriente mientras detenía la bicicleta en el andén del sendero. Rachel la imitó.

**—¿Ya?, pero si apenas llevo dos días. ¿Qué he podido aportarte?**

**—Antes de que llegaras, echaba de menos a mi familia, a mis amigos…como ya te he dicho. Pero verte aquí, poder escucharte…verte sonreír, no sé…es una sensación tan…tan…indescriptible. Estoy feliz, Rachel. Me has hecho recordar que a los amigos no se les echa solo de menos, sino que se les piensa, se…les lleva dentro. Puede…puede que tú y yo no hayamos sido grandes amigas, como por ejemplo lo he sido con Santana o tú con…Kurt, pero te aseguro que verte aparecer en esa habitación, regresar a mi apartamento y saber que estás aquí, que puedo verte en cualquier momento, me hace sentir afortunada y sobretodo me recuerda que te aprecio y quiero mucho más de lo que llegué a imaginar.**

Casi ni podía hablar. Rachel sentía como unas absurdas y patéticas lágrimas estuvieron a punto de inundar sus ojos tras el discurso de Quinn.

Nunca, jamás en su vida, la había escuchado hablar de aquella manera, y mucho menos haciendo referencia a ella misma. Habían sido tanto los años en los que deseó ser su amiga, que saber que a pesar de sentirse parte de su vida, sentía y pensaba de aquella manera, le abrumó y emocionó por partes iguales.

—**Vaya…**—balbuceó tras desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, presa de los nervios que le producía sentir los ojos de Quinn incidiendo sobre ella**—, es…es hermoso lo que dices.**

**—Me has preguntado, ¿No?—** añadió sonriente**—, es otra de las cosas que he aprendido desde que estoy aquí; decir exactamente lo pienso y siento, por supuesto sin resultar grosera cuando se trata de algo malo.**

**—¿Te he aportado algo malo?—**preguntó con algo de temor, sabiendo que si era consecuente con sus palabras, también iba a ser directa y sincera con lo malo.

**—No**— fue rotunda**—, ni ahora ni antes, Rachel. Todo lo que me has aportado en mi vida ha sido bueno, de hecho…creo que eres la única persona en mi vida que nunca me ha fallado. Eres una buena influencia—** le guiñó el ojo segundos antes de dejar la bicicleta aparcada y pasar por delante de ella, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia un pequeño llano que se extendía hacia la derecha.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada, y aunque lo que realmente pretendía era hacer lo mismo que ella y seguir sus pasos, no pudo hacerlo hasta que asimiló como aquel gesto, había sido el quinto guiño que le regalaba. Y por supuesto, la quinta vez que sentía como le temblaban las piernas tras ello. Estaba convencida de que jamás se iba a acostumbrar a que Quinn Fabray le regalase ese guiño, mucho menos después de todos los halagos recibidos.

**—Será mejor que me acompañes si quieres que te presente a mis amigas**— murmuró lanzando una mirada mientras seguía caminando.

**—Ok…pero…¿Dejamos las bicicletas aquí?**— preguntó con algo de dudas, saliendo por fin de su embelesamiento.

**—Sí, no te preocupes…no las vamos a perder de vista, así que vamos…ven.**

**—¡Voy!—** exclamó tras ver como Quinn no pausaba sus pasos y empezaba a tenerla a una distancia prudencial.

Y es que después de lo vivido el día anterior, y a pesar de que le había prometido que no iba mostrarle ningún animal peligroso, Rachel seguía teniéndole algo de temor a aquella nueva y aventurera Quinn.

Fuera lo que fuese, quería estar junto a ella, para evitar cualquier contratiempo y al menos tener algo de protección.

Y justamente eso le ofreció, o mejor dicho, exigió Rachel tras descubrir lo que habían ido a ver a aquel lugar. Por inercia, retrocedió varios pasos y aprovechó el cuerpo de la rubia para que la protegiese contra aquellas centenarias amigas.

**—¿Qué haces Rachel?**— cuestionó la rubia en una lucha fraudulenta por mirar cara a cara a una escurridiza Rachel que se resguardaba tras ella.

**—¡Eso es peligroso, Quinn!**— exclamó—, **me da igual lo que digas…esos animales muerden y por el tamaño que tienen…¡Oh dios mío!, son gigantes.**

**—Rachel…son tortugas**— susurró sorprendida por el comportamiento de la morena.

**—¿Cuánto miden?, ¿Cuánto pesan?—** masculló aferrándose a la camiseta de la rubia.

**—Pues no lo sé…un metro y algo…y…200 kilos más o menos.**

**—O más**— añadió mirando de reojo hacia el redil.

Apenas eran tres las tortugas que mansamente, reposaban bajo el frescor que las palmeras le otorgaban en aquella zona.

Espectaculares, increíbles, maravillas, algo fascinante. Esos eran los adjetivos que Quinn estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cuando llevaba a los turistas a contemplar a las gigantes tortugas de la Aldraba, sin embargo la reacción de Rachel fue completamente opuesta. Estaba aterrorizada.

**—Rachel…estas tortugas llevan aquí más de cien años, de hecho aquella de allí—** señaló hacia una que parecía haber despertado de su letargo, y lentamente caminaba hacia ellas—,**puede que supere los 150 años y están acostumbrada a todo tipo de visitas . Te aseguro que disfrutan con ellas. De hecho hay niños de la zona que vienen a jugar con ellas, y les encanta.**

—**No me lo creo, ¿Tú las has visto sonreír?, porque yo no creo que se diviertan jugando con…oh dios, vienen hacia aquí, Quinn…esa tortuga viene hacia aquí**— masculló escondiéndose aún más tras la rubia, como si aquello la hiciese invisible ante los ancianos ojos de aquellos animales.

**—Rachel…deja de esconderte**— recriminó tras alzar el brazo alrededor de su hombro y obligarla a colocarse junto a ella—. **No te van a hacer daño, te lo prometo.**

**—¿Por qué estás tan segura?—** cuestionó aferrándose a su cintura**—, Quinn…hay algo de mí que no sabes…pero mira**— le mostró el antebrazo, donde una pequeña cicatriz resaltaba con el perfecto bronceado de su piel—, **5 puntos de sutura por culpa de uno de esos bichos. Me mordió y te juro que recuerdo el dolor…no se me va a olvidar nunca.**

**—¿Te mordió una tortuga de la Aldraba?**

**—No…era una de esas de acuario. Mi padre se empeñó en llevarme a verlas y me dijo que podía acariciarlas, y no…no debí. Me dolió mucho y son traicioneras, así que dile a esa tortuga que no se le ocurra acercarse**.— Amenazó con todo infantil.

**—Ok…—**se apartó de la morena**—, iré a decirle que no se acerque.**

**—Eh…Quinn, ¿Qué haces?—** la cuestionó tras ver como con una sonrisa y sin dudas, caminaba directa hacia aquel reptil que había tomado ventaja al resto.—**Quinn por favor**— suplicó**—, no te acerques…**

Pero Quinn la ignoró, o quizás no. Evidentemente escuchaba la voz temblorosa de la morena, pero sabía que podía acercarse a aquella tortuga y que solo de aquella manera, iba a convencerla para que ella también lo hiciese.

**—Las tortugas son animales nobles, no te harán daño si tú no le haces daños**— exclamó tras llegar frente al animal y acercarse con delicadeza hacia la cabeza erguida del mismo. Una suave caricia fue suficiente para entrar en contacto y hacerle ver que solo quería acariciarla. La tortuga entendió perfectamente el movimiento y se dejó acariciar sin más.

Solo Rachel estaba tensa.

Ver como Quinn se decidía a acercar su mano a la cabeza del reptil, no hizo más que asustarla mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

**—Quinn… por favor**— musitó temblorosa**—, no me hagas ir a por ti.**

**—Rachel**…— la miró ignorando las plegarias de la morena**—, vamos acércate…ahora me toca a mí aportar algo en tu vida**—exclamó sonriente**—, vamos**, **confía en mí**— sentenció y un nuevo guiño acompañó a esa última petición.

El sexto, y por supuesto, la sexta vez que le temblaban las piernas.

* * *

Me aventuro a dejaros una nueva nota, porque he leido muchos de vuestros comentarios y empiezan a abrumarme.

No quiero que piensen que soy una enciclopedia andante, o wikipedia (como alguien me comentó, ;)). No quiero que tomeis este fic como una clase de biología, o un relato gratuito de información pedante. No es mi idea. Si el personaje de Quinn habla sobre todas esas cosas, es porque tiene que ser asi para que se entienda el motivo por el que está en esa isla. ¿Se imaginan a una monitora o guia turística de un paraiso como ese, desconociendo el entorno que la rodea?. Sería estúpido por mi parte no crear esa personalidad en un personaje como el de ella, en esa situación.

Podría haber sido más simple, o mas original, depende de como se mire, y no haber situado la historia en un lugar que realmente existe. Pero como me gusta darle ese toque de realidad, lo hice así y es por ello por lo que me tomé la molestia de informarme acerca de las islas, y de como se vive en ese lugar.

Normalmente hago pocas cosas en mi vida, pero cuando las hago, trato de hacerlas bien y que me dejen satisfecha, y por supuesto, escribir una historia, aunque sea para un fic, no se libra de mi maniatica estructura.

Nada más.

A quien le interese, disfrutará conociendo un poquito más de ese mundo, y a quien no, pues simplemente que se centre en la historia de ellas y la disfrute.

Gracias por seguir al pie del cañón.

PD: Os aconsejo que busqueis las tortugas de la Aldraba de las Seychelles, y veais lo impresionantes que son.


	7. Secretos

N/A: He visto que algunas me habeis preguntado por el trailer. No me deja pegar el link aquí directamente, pero si estais interesadas, solo teneis que buscar el canal de Nuevos Caminos en Vimeo. Allí están alojados todos los trailers de los fics. Tambien están en el tumblr de Nuevos Caminos.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

Canción del capitulo: Falling by Haim

* * *

Capítulo 6

Secretos

Miedo. No, miedo no era lo que mantenía a Rachel petrificada, era pavor, terror, absoluto descontrol de su cuerpo al ver como Quinn, se tomaba la libertad de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas frente a aquella diabólica tortuga gigante.

Había ignorado su petición para que no se acercase, y ya solo le quedaba suplicarle.

—**Quinn por favor…no te acerques más**— murmuró completamente nerviosa.

—**No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que te acerques y veas lo mismo que yo.**

**—¿Ver?, ¿Qué quieres que vea a parte de ese gigantesco animal que está a punto de morderte?, ¡vamos Quinn, por favor!, aléjate de ella.**

**—¡Ven!—** replicó sin dejar de mirar al animal, que mansamente esperaba y disfrutaba cada caricia que Quinn le regalaba.

—**No**—susurró sin convicción. No quería, no podía acercarse a aquella bestia, pero ver a Quinn con tanta pasividad empezaba a desquiciarla. Si aquella tortuga se lanzaba hacia ella, era imposible que pudiese escapar dado su tamaño.

Eran lentas, sí, pero aquellos animales tienen una fuerza brutal en sus mandíbulas y Quinn a su lado se veía tan vulnerable ,que incluso acentuaba más el temor.

—**Ok…no vengas, pero que sepas que fuiste tú quien me pediste que te obligase a hacer todas las actividades. Visitar a estas amigas que llevan aquí unos 150 años, entra dentro de lo que se suele hacer en ésta isla. **

**—Pero…Quinn**— balbuceó apenada, con una mueca de desamparo en su rostro que podría romper cualquier corazón, excepto el de la rubia.

Conocía aquel gesto. Sabía que Rachel era una experta en convencer con aquella infantil actitud, y por eso mismo ni siquiera le dio importancia. Siguió mostrándose firme con su decisión de permanecer junto a la tortuga, hasta que observó de soslayo como Rachel se decidía a dar un par de pasos hacia ellas.

No mucho, apenas fueron tres los pasos y los dio con tantas dudas, que parecía más una acción provocada por los nervios, que un acercamiento**.—Por favor…**—volvió a suplicar**—, no me hagas esto.**

Y fue ahí, tras aquella última súplica, cuando Quinn se decidió a mirarla y la dejó completamente hipnotizada. Desprendía tanta seguridad con sus ojos, que Rachel supo que no iba a ser capaz de negarle más. Lo hizo, pero solo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, algo insuficiente para la persistencia de la mirada de Quinn.

**—Me va a morder**— balbuceó dando un par de pasos más. Quinn se limitó a ofrecerle la mano, sin separar sus rodillas del suelo y ante la mirada inconsciente de la tortuga, que solo exigía recibir más caricias de su conocida amiga.—**Quinn…**

**—Vamos Rachel**— susurró con dulzura**—, confía en mí.**

¿Cómo no hacerlo?, pensó Rachel en el mismo momento en el que su cuerpo tomaba la decisión de avanzar hacia ella y bloquear los gritos de su mente suplicándole que no lo hiciera.

Quinn podía. Tenía más poder y por eso mismo se dejó llevar.

Sentir como su mano se aferraba a la de ella, le hizo recuperar un poco la seguridad en sí misma, pero no mucho.

**—Mira**— volvió a hablar la rubia, desviando la mirada hacia el animal—, **no te pido que la toques, ni que te acerques más…solo quiero que mires sus ojos, Rachel. Mira en sus ojos y vas a ver que no estoy equivocada, que merece la pena.**

No sabía, no podía entender lo que pretendía que descubriese en los ojos de aquella tortuga, pero como había hecho desde que llegó a aquella isla, siguió su indicación y con más temor que curiosidad, miró directamente hacia la tortuga.

No vio nada diferente a lo que debía ser la cabeza de una tortuga de aquel tamaño, sin embargo sintió como algo la traspasaba cuando el animal, casi como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, la miró a ella.

Rachel no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

**—Mira sus ojos, Rachel—** murmuró Quinn permitiendo que la morena se aferrase aún más a su mano. Y así lo hizo. Y ese fue el motivo que le provocó un escalofrío que ascendía por su espina dorsal y terminaba en su nuca.—¿**Te haces una idea de la cantidad de personas que ésta tortuga ha visto a lo largo de su vida?. ¿Cuántos días?, ¿Cuántas noches?. Ella ya había nacido antes de la primera guerra mundial. ¿Te imaginas cuanto podría contar si pudiese hablar?**

**—Le…le brillan mucho los ojos**— susurró la morena sorprendida.

**—Es una anciana, Rachel…y apuesto a que tú eres la primera estrella real que ve**— dijo con dulzura.

**—Es…es muy especial todo eso que dices, Quinn…pero realmente me da miedo**— murmuró sin poder evitar el temblor en su voz.

**—No la vas a tocar, ¿Verdad?**

**—Lo haré si me lo pides, pero no quiero hacerlo**— la miró suplicante.

**—Ok**— esbozó una sonrisa tras recuperar la verticalidad y dejar a la tortuga—,**no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, al menos he conseguido que te acerques y veas que si las tratas con cariño, ellas te trataran igual.**

**—Hagamos un trato**— respondió Rachel tras comenzar a alejarse tímidamente de la tortuga.

**—¿Qué trato?—** cuestionó siguiendo sus pasos, tras dejar una caricia a modo de despedida sobre la tortuga.

**—Volveremos antes de que regrese a Nueva York…y prometo que las tocaré. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—¿Estás segura?**

**—Sí…lo haré, pero no hoy…si me muerde, prefiero que sea el último día, así puedo disfrutar un poco más de las playas.**

**—Ah…bueno**— murmuró removiendo los ojos**—, si es así, perfecto. Volveremos antes de que te marches y tendrás que tocarlas…y sentarte sobre una de ellas.**

**—¿Qué?**— se giró un par de metros antes de llegar a su bicicleta, momento que Quinn aprovechó para adelantarse y recuperar la suya.

Volvía a dejarla sin respuesta evidente, al menos eso parecía pretender tras emprender de nuevo el trayecto por el sendero que continuaba directo hacia la playa. **—¿Qué dices de sentarme sobre ella?, eso jamás…no entra dentro del trato, ¿Me oyes?.**

**—Un trato es un trato**— respondió divertida.

**—No…no, he dicho que…**

**—Blah…blah…—** la interrumpió provocando la resignación en la morena—, **¿Qué tal has almorzado?**

**—¿Me estás cambiando de tema?**

**—Ajam…no me apetece discutir**— la miró divertida—, **¿Te gusta la comida del hotel?**

**—Eh…pues**…—balbuceó un tanto confusa. Si había algo que realmente le molestaba, era no acabar con una discusión cuando tenía argumentos suficientes para salir vencedora, aunque para ser honestas, aquello no era una discusión. Era una simple broma de Quinn para lograr crear que el recuperado paseo, si hiciese más ameno y divertido. –**Sí…no está nada mal.**

—**Sabes que si te apetece algo en concreto, puedes pedirlo a los cocineros, ¿Verdad?**

—**Sí, me lo dejaron claro cuando llegué, por ahora no me quejo…hay bastante variedad en comida vegana como para no cansarme de comer siempre lo mismo.**

**—Me alegro de que así sea.**

**—¿Sabes lo que no me gusta demasiado?**— dijo recordando una pequeña anécdota que había vivido durante la hora del almuerzo y que olvidó comentarle.

**—¿El qué?—** cuestionó Quinn curiosa.

**—Las…personas curiosas que empiezan a intimidarme.**

**—¿Cómo?**—la miró extrañada**.—¿Personas curiosas?**

**—Había…había dos chicas que creo que me han reconocido, y no han sido muy sutiles…estaba un poco incomoda, la verdad.**

**—¿Sutiles?, ¿Te han molestado?**— se interesó

**—No, bueno sí…quiero decir, no me han molestado acercándose ni nada de eso, pero sí lo han hecho con miradas…ah, y creo que una de ellas me ha sacado fotos con su móvil. Pensé que aquí nadie me reconocería.**

**—Vaya…siento que te hayas sentido incomoda, ¿Sabes quiénes eran?, ¿Las has visto más a menudo?**

**—Sí, las vi justo el día que llegué, y estaban con ese amigo tuyo…con Adam**— aclaró lanzando una mirada a su alrededor, contemplando como el camino se había vuelto un poco más abrupto y la planicie donde habían dejado el redil de tortugas, ya quedaba camuflado de nuevo por la frondosa vegetación de aquella isla.

**—¿Con Adam?—** masculló Quinn pensativa**—, eh…¿Era una chica morena…y otra rubia, muy guapa?**

Asintió, aunque no supo si lo hizo por la rapidez con la que Quinn parecía haber reconocido a aquellas dos chicas, o por la pequeña pero precisa descripción sobre la chica rubia. No recordaba haber escuchado a Quinn Fabray hablar de la belleza de otra chica, que no fuese ella, nunca en toda su vida. Aunque claro, ese detalle era típico de la antigua Quinn, no de aquella que pedaleaba sobre una bicicleta en mitad de una isla, vistiendo unos sencillos shorts, su camiseta azulada con el logo del hotel a la espalda y el pelo perfectamente recogido en una cola, sin nada de maquillaje que perjudicase su piel limpia y con algo de color gracias al sol.

**—Son April y Olivia, no tienes de qué preocuparte**—respondió nada más notar la afirmación de la morena.

**—¿Son compañeras tuyas?**

**—No, no…solo están alojadas en el hotel, llevan apenas una semana. Son buenas chicas, hace unos días hice con ellas snorkel. **

**—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que me hayan reconocido y me saquen fotos sin mi consentimiento?**

**—Si te han sacado alguna foto, será para tenerla de recuerdo**— aclaró.

**—O para publicarlas en Twitter**— añadió molesta**—, y eso es lo último que deseo.**

**—Relájate Rachel**— interrumpió**—, dudo que ni Olivia, ni April, publiquen algo tuyo en ninguna red social, de hecho apuesto a que ni siquiera van a decirle a nadie que te han visto aquí—** sonrió divertida.

**—¿Por qué estás tan segura?, te aseguro que no paraban de mirarme, sobretodo una de ellas…la…la rubia guapa.**

**—April—** dijo sonriente**—, la rubia es April y la morena es Olivia. Y no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque ellas están aquí con la misma privacidad que tú necesitas. **

**—¿Cómo?...¿Son famosas?**

**—No…pero tienen sus motivos para querer pasar desapercibidas y hay que respetarlo. Así que no te preocupes, estoy segura de que no van a publicar absolutamente nada de ti.**

**—Ok…espero que tengas razón. ¿A qué se dedican?**— se interesó curiosa, pero Quinn no respondió. Pedaleó un poco más rápido para adelantarse en el camino y la dejó con aquella extraña curiosidad por conocer a quienes habían estado durante toda la hora del almuerzo, lanzándole miradas y murmurando entre ellas, además de sacarle algunas fotos, aunque de esto último no estaba completamente segura**.—¡Hey!...¡Espera**!— exclamó tratando de recuperar la distancia que volvía a abrir Quinn entre ambas.

**—¡Ten cuidado con el desnivel!**— respondió Quinn cediendo un tanto tras llegar a una estrecha curva que salía hacia la izquierda**—, y con la arena**— añadió tras detenerse un par de metros más adelante.

**—¿Arena?—** musitó la morena tras descubrir como la dificultad de aquel nuevo sendero en el que discurrían, volvía a complicarse debido a una fina capa de arena blanca, casi radiante, que contrastaba con la tierra oscura del mismo e indicando que empezaba una nueva aventura en aquel preciso instante.

**—¿Dónde vamos?—** se apresuró a cuestionar tras tener la obligación de bajarse de la bicicleta por una indicación de Quinn, y recorrer aquellos metros a pie.

—**Vas a ver uno de los lugares más espectaculares del mundo, no solo de ésta isla—** explicó Quinn adelantándose de nuevo.

—**Oh…dios**— balbuceó Rachel tras descubrir la playa tras sortear algunos arbustos y palmeras.

**—¡Bienvenida a la playa Source d'Argent!—** exclamó Quinn sin perder detalle del rostro sorprendido de Rachel.

**—Oh dios…Quinn, es hermosa**— volvió a hablar sin pensar en las palabras, solo dejándose llevar por el perfecto contraste que formaban la blanca arena, el turquesa del agua y ese extraño color que podía asociar al plateado que reflejaban las impresionantes rocas que se distribuían por toda la orilla.

Piedras que suavemente habían sido moldeadas por el océano con el paso del tiempo y que regalaban una de las mejores y más impresionantes panorámicas de aquel paraíso**.—Esto…esto no se ve desde el hotel.**

**—No, porque el hotel está justo detrás de aquel saliente**— señaló al fondo—. **¿Sabes lo que son éstas rocas?—** cuestionó tratando de pillar desprevenida a Rachel, pero la morena tenía buena memoria y no guardaba cada mínima explicación que Quinn le había dado desde que llegó a aquella isla.

**—Restos de Gondwana**— musitó sorprendiendo a la rubia.

**—Bien…veo que te atiendes a mis palabras.**

—**Quinn…**— volvió a hablar ignorando las palabras de la rubia y adelantándose un par de pasos mientras arrastraba la bicicleta por la fina arena**—, te juro que no he visto algo así en mi vida…ni siquiera en las fotos es tan…bello.**

**—Suele suceder**— añadió Quinn siguiendo sus pasos**—, además has tenido suerte de que estos días están siendo…esplendidos. La luz es espectacular.**

—**Tengo…tengo unas ganas increíbles de meterme en esa playa.**

**—Pues hazlo.**

**—¿Puedo?—** desvió la mirada hacia ella.

**—Claro, veo que traes el bikini y…además, te vendrá bien para refrescarte un poco, ahora vamos a tener que ir por otra zona y hace más calor y más humedad. **

**—Ok…¿Vamos?—** respondió tras colocar la bicicleta sobre una solitaria roca que aparecía a escasos metros de donde estaban.

**—Eh…no, yo no puedo**— imitando el gesto de dejar la bicicleta sobre la roca.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?**

**—No traigo ropa de baño, Rachel. No puedo meterme con la ropa del hotel, tengo que cumplir unas normas.**

**—Pero…—**lanzó una mirada a su alrededor para comprobar como solo apenas había gente cerca. De hecho, sus ojos solo podían distinguir a una pareja tomando el sol en el extremo opuesto y a un pescador que parecía buscar algo en el interior de la pequeña barca que ocupaba a escasas millas de la costa— **No hay nadie aquí.**

**—Rachel no puedo…pero puedo esperarte aquí, así que vamos…no pierdas más tiempo que tenemos que irnos antes de las 4.**

**—No, no…me niego a bañarme sin ti**— se acercó vacilante**—, quítate la ropa…seguro que tu ropa interior pasa como si fuera un bikini.**

Estuvo a punto de reír, pero Quinn se contuvo mientras negaba reiterativamente que no podía.

**—¡Vamos!—** insistió Rachel acercándose perdiendo las dudas**—, nadie se va a dar cuenta y con la humedad que hace, seguro que nadie en el hotel se percata de que te has bañado en horas de trabajo, además…está ahí mismo, mira…casi nos mojamos los pies si damos un paso más.**

**—Rachel…te he dicho que no puedo, que sin ropa de baño no…**

No pudo terminar. Quinn perdió el habla tras notar como Rachel se abalanzaba hacia ella sin importarle su reacció, y fue a mirar a través del cuello de su camiseta, tratando de averiguar qué tipo de ropa interior vestía y si podía pasar como ropa de baño o no.

Evidentemente, si Quinn perdió el habla fue porque no esperó ese gesto y porque sabía que Rachel se iba a sorprender.

**—Oh…lo…lo siento—** se excusó soltando el cuello de la camiseta y dando varios pasos atrás, con el rubor ascendiendo hasta ocupar gran parte de sus mejillas y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, o sus pies, o la playa. No supo hacia donde lo hacía, solo que debía evitar mirar a Quinn a los ojos.

**—¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo bañarme?—** masculló Quinn conteniendo la risotada.

**—Eh…sí, ya…ya veo. Pensé…pensé que llevabas sujetador**— balbuceó tratando de recuperar la compostura. Obligándose a no darle tanta importancia al hecho de haber contemplado el pecho de la rubia sin previo aviso.

**—Lo llevo depende del día**— explicó Quinn—, **tampoco es que lo necesite demasiado**— se miró así misma—, **siempre y cuando no tenga que hacer actividades más complejas, prefiero ir…así.**

**—Ok….ok…yo, yo también suelo ir así…en casa**— alzó la mirada hacia ella tras olvidarse un poco de la vergüenza, sin embargo no salió como pensaba y sus ojos volvieron a detenerse de nuevo en el pecho de la rubia, en un claro acto reflejo que se escapaba de sus manos**.— Creo que…que me voy a bañar…no tardo, ¿Ok?**— reaccionó mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la inmaculada blusa blanca que vestía y se deshacía de los cortos shorts que apenas se veían bajo la misma. El sombrero fue lo último que eliminó de su cuerpo y terminó colocándoselo a Quinn, que ya se había adueñado de la ropa para evitar que se cubriese de arena.—**No tardo…**

**—Tomate el tiempo que necesites**— balbuceó nerviosa. Ahora ella quien adquiría aquellos nervios tras ver como Rachel volvía a desnudarse delante de ella, como hizo el día anterior, y mostraba un bikini blanco, que a juzgar por el tamaño del mismo bien podría competir por el título del bikini más pequeño. Sin embargo eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue contemplarla caminar por la orilla mientras iba introduciéndose poco a poco en el agua, mojando lentamente sus manos para evitar el shock del contraste entre el calor que el cuerpo adquiría por culpa de la humedad, y el frescor del agua.

Lo hizo perfectamente, incluido el repentino salto para introducirse de cabeza sobre una de las olas que incesantes, llegaban hasta la orilla.

Quinn se lamentó, y lo iba a hacer durante todo el tiempo que duró el baño de Rachel en aquellas cristalinas aguas.

Se lamentaba porque sentía que su mente y su cuerpo empezaban a jugarle malas pasadas al contemplar a Rachel de aquel modo.

Es Rachel, no Spencer…Rachel Berry, no Spencer ni Santana, se repetía constantemente, procurando que su mente no se bloqueara y siguiese atormentándola con los pensamientos que se agolpaban en ella, cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre la morena en el interior del agua. Tuvo que focalizar su mirada sobre el horizonte, para olvidar por algunos minutos que su amiga de la adolescencia, estaba desatando todo el deseo que había podido controlar durante los últimos cinco meses, en los que no necesitó en absoluto la presencia del sexo en su vida para sobrevivir.

**—Estúpida Spencer**— masculló recordando la conversación que había mantenido con la chica apenas un par de horas antes. Y fue gracias a ese murmullo, que recuperó la noción del tiempo y descubrió como Rachel ya abandonaba el agua y dirigía sus pasos hacia ella, tratando de escurrir el agua que caía de su pelo.

La bocanada de aire que Quinn tuvo que tomar para calmar sus nervios, podría haber dejado sin oxígeno al resto de humanos que descansaban en aquella paradisiaca playa.

**—¡Está perfecta!—**exclamó la morena con una enorme sonrisa

**—Ya veo**— susurró Quinn sin saber si hacía mención al agua o al cuerpo de la chica.

**—Es una pena que no puedas al menos refrescarte**.

**—Creo que lo voy a hacer**— respondió dejando la ropa de la morena sobre la piedra que sostenía ambas bicicletas y entregándole el sombrero nada más llegar frente a ella.

**—¿Te vas a meter?—** cuestionó confusa.

**—No—** aclaró—, **solo voy a mojarme aunque sea el pelo…hace…hace mucho calor**— respondió obligándose a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

**—Ah…ok…**

**—Ahora vuelvo**— volvió a hablar tras desprenderse de los zapatos e introducirse en el agua hasta que casi le cubría por las rodillas.

Rachel observó divertida como con una habilidad sorprendente, introducía la cabeza bajo el agua y salía de ella provocando que miles de gotas volaran a su alrededor.

Quinn no quería mojar su ropa de trabajo, pero aquel gesto provocó que su camiseta no se librase del agua, al menos por la espalda, donde el pelo ya reposaba.

Y no le importó que así fuese. El frescor calmó el calor repentino que le había provocado aquella situación y le hizo recuperar la compostura, y sobretodo la profesionalidad.

Regresar a la orilla y descubrir como Rachel había optado por sentarse sobre una de las rocas, ya no le supuso un desconcierto tan provocador, al menos no tanto como hacia algunos minutos, y pudo regresar sin complicaciones.

**—¿Mejor?— **fue la morena la primera en hablar tras la vuelta de Quinn.

**—Mucho mejor**— murmuró al tiempo que empezaba a peinar el pelo con sus dedos—, **¿Estás ya seca?**

**—Eh…no, pero no voy a tardar mucho en estarlo**— le respondió**—, podemos descansar un par de minutos, ¿No?**

**—Sí…supongo que sí.**

**—Ok…déjame contemplar esta maravilla**— lanzó la mirada al frente mientras se abrazaba a sus propias rodillas y Quinn se posicionaba junto a ella, ocupando un pequeño hueco de la roca.

No dijo nada. Quizás porque aquella era la mejor opción para no pensar en nada que no pudiese perjudicarla. A pesar del calor, no se estaba mal en aquel lugar.

**—Quinn…he pensado que…ya que conoces a esas chicas**—Rachel rompía el silencio tras varios minutos**—¿ Podrías hacerme el favor de hablar con ellas y…pedirles que por favor no publiquen esas fotos o hablen de mí?**

**—¿Hablas de April y Olivia?**

—**Ajam…**

—**Eh…claro, se lo diré…aunque es probable que Adam las haya avisado ya. **

**—Por si acaso…es importante para mí**— la miró.

**—¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa dónde estás?, aquí no hay paparazzis.**

—**No es eso lo que me preocupa. Solo quiero que no sepan que estoy aquí…en las Seychelles.**

**—No lo entiendo, ¿Qué tiene de malo esto?**

**—Nada, todo lo contrario…es maravilloso, pero se supone que yo no debo estar aquí.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde tendrías que estar?**

—**En las Maldivas…**

**—¿Con Jesse?—** preguntó con algo de temor.

—**Así es**— respondió preocupada.

**—¿Y por qué no estás allí?, ¿No se supone que esto es un regalo de él?, no entiendo por qué él está allí y tú aquí. ¿Estáis mal?**

**—No, nada de eso**— masculló**—, Jesse y yo jamás estamos mal—** desvió la mirada hacia el mar.

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué no estás con tu novio en vez de sola?**

No respondió. El barullo de pensamientos la hizo dudar y recordó que aquella conversación no era la más adecuada, sobre todo si era alguien como Quinn quien estaba esperando una respuesta.

Jamás iba a esperar algo así de Rachel Berry, la chica honesta y fiel a sus principios que compartía clases en el instituto con ella. Y por supuesto, no estaba por la labor de hacer que Quinn tuviese esa nefasta imagen de ella. No después de cómo se estaba portando con ella.

**—¿Sabes qué?—** reaccionó bajándose de la roca y recuperando la blusa y los shorts—, **creo que es mejor que sigamos con la aventura. Quiero ver más cosas… leí que había plantaciones de vainilla por todos lados y no he visto ninguna, ¿Puedes mostrármelas?**

Quinn no respondió. Estaba tratando de asimilar que había algo demasiado importante que Rachel no quería o no podía contarle, y a juzgar por cómo reaccionó y conociéndola, estaba segura de que era algo que no podía contarle.

Empezaba a tener serias dudas de si la feliz vida de la estrella de Broadway y chica de moda en Hollywood era real, o solo una vaga fantasía que se transmitía solo a través de la cámara.

Fuera lo que fuese, Quinn había aprendido durante aquel tiempo que pasó en la isla, que las prisas nunca eran buenas, y si Rachel no podía hablar de aquello que parecía agobiarle en aquel instante, ya encontraría el momento justo en el que lo hiciera.

Allí, en aquellos minutos, solo podía regalarle la confianza que necesitaba, aceptando sus excusas y siendo paciente con ella. Y Rachel lo agradeció.

No esperaba bajo ningún concepto que Quinn no insistiera en saber que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Jesse. Era algo que siempre había hecho y ahora parecía respetar esa privacidad sin sentirse fuera de lugar.

La rubia descendió de la roca y tomó la bicicleta una vez que Rachel había terminado de vestirse, aun con el agua bañando su bronceada piel, y se dispuso a emprender el recorrido previsto.

**—Quinn**— balbuceó Rachel tras ella.

—**Dime**— respondió sin mirarla.

**—Lo siento**— se disculpó por la negativa a hablar**—, pero no es el momento de…**

**—No lo sientas, Rachel**— la interrumpió deteniendo el paso y girándose sobre sí misma para mirarla y regalarle una cariñosa sonrisa**—, entiendo tu situación. No te preocupes. Ya sabes que cuando lo necesites, puedes contar conmigo y yo sé que los sabes, así que no me molesta en absoluto. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—De…de acuerdo**— balbuceó con una placentera sensación de tranquilidad.—**Confío en ti Quinn, lo hago…y te agradezco que tú también confíes en mí como para darme esa privacidad.**

**—Somos amigas, ¿no?**— amplió la sonrisa.

**—Sí**— respondió contagiándose de aquel encantador gesto**—, amigas…o algo parecido**— bromeó provocando que la sonrisa de Quinn se convirtiera en risa.

—**Perfecto, pues entonces vamos…tenemos que seguir conociendo la isla antes de que empiece a anochecer.**

**—Ok…eh…hey**— la detuvo una vez más

**—¿Sí?**

**—Hablando de anochecer…¿Me traerás a esta playa para ver el atardecer?—** cuestionó lanzando una última mirada hacia la misma, antes de introducirse en un nuevo sendero que las adentraba entre la vegetación.

—**Por supuesto**— le guiñó el ojo y ya era el séptimo.—**Cuenta con ello.**

**—Bien…eh…Quinn**— balbuceó de nuevo nerviosa tras recibir el gesto. La rubia se limitó a mirarla, esperando una nueva pregunta o intervención, pero Rachel se retractó y decidió no cuestionarla acerca de aquella curiosa manía que al parecer había adquirido y que tanta atención le provocaba. Y lo hizo porque pensó que quizás, si le preguntaba acerca de aquellos guiños, podría dejar de recibirlos si era algo que hacía inconscientemente. Y no estaba dispuesta a perderse todos los que estaban, o al menos eso deseaba, por llegar.

**—¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?**— le preguntó tras el prolongado silencio de la morena mientras la miraba.

—**No…nada**— sonrió mordiéndose el labio**—, vamos…sigamos con la aventura.**


	8. Dia 4

Canción del capitulo: You can´t hurry love by Phill Collins

* * *

Capítulo 7

4 día

Había algo que nunca fallaba, que siempre se daba cuando el sol hacía ya un par de horas que había salido y el nuevo día les daba la bienvenida.

Desayunar a solas era algo que Quinn solo hacía algunas veces, cuando no tenía que estar en el hotel por la mañana y podía disfrutar de su apartamento. Pero aquel día su cita diaria con Rachel la había llevado a celebrar aquella primera comida del día junto a Spencer, esperando por supuesto a que Rachel acudiese a la hora prevista. Las 8 en punto.

Una zona reservada del restaurante era la elegida para los empleados del mismo que desayunaban, comían o cenaban allí. Y justo allí se encontraban Quinn y Spencer.

**—¿Qué actividades tienes para hoy?**

**—Quiero ascender a la Belle Vue y luego llevarla a las plantaciones de vainilla. Si me da tiempo antes del almuerzo.**

**—¿Lo está llevando bien?— **volvió a cuestionar Spencer tras acabar su desayuno—, **no me imagino a esa estrellita de Hollywood haciendo senderismo**.

**—No es una estrellita de Hollywood**— remarcó molesta— **y sí, lo está llevando muy bien, de hecho ayer nos divertimos mucho**— sonrió**—, le mostré Source D`argent después de visitar las tortugas. Y luego la llevé a Anse Pierrot, Aux Cedréx, ya sabes…recorrimos parte de la costa por aquella zona hasta que regresamos.**

**—¿En bicicleta?**

**—Ajam…estuvo bien, y a Rachel le encantó.**

—**Pues me alegro, a ver si se contagian otros actores de Hollywood y vienen a visitarnos**— sonrió traviesa**—, últimamente solo vienen escritoras amargadas y…**

**—Hablando de escritoras, ¿Sabes si Adam viene esta mañana?**— interrumpió Quinn.

No respondió. Spencer se terminaba de beber su café cuando hacia una señal con su cabeza para que Quinn la siguiese y descubriese como el chico acababa de entrar en el restaurante.

Un simple gesto de Quinn con su mano, fue suficiente para que Adam desviase su trayecto y se acercase a ellas con su encantadora sonrisa.

**—¡Buenos días!—** saludó

**—Buenos días Adam**— fue Quinn quien respondió en lugar de Spencer, que seguía inmersa en apurar las últimas gotas de su café**—, quería preguntarte algo.**

**—Dime…—**desvió la mirada hacia Spencer—, **¡hola eh!—** saludó también a la chica, que se limitó a mirarlo desafiante.

**—¿Tienes alguna actividad planeada para hoy con April y Olivia?**

**—Eh…sí, vamos a bucear, ¿Por?**

**—Me gustaría hablar con ellas, ¿A qué hora las has citado?**

**—Pues nos vamos a las 9, pero si te interesa podrías ir a la terraza del restaurante, están desayunando allí ahora mismo.**

**—¿Sí?...oh…perfecto**— murmuró bebiéndose de golpe la copa de zumo**—, iré ahora.**

**—Ok…eh…¿Está todo bien con ellas?**

**—Sí, sí…no te preocupes, solo quiero preguntarles por un tema que hablamos el otro día— **fingió.

—**Ok, ¿Algo más?—** cuestionó lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia Spencer.

**—No, nada más**— respondió levantándose**—, gracias Adam.**

**—Nada de gracias**— replicó**—, por cierto, ¿Tienes idea de por qué la estrellita de Hollywood no quería que yo fuese su guía?, ¿Tan mal le caigo?**

**—¿Qué?...no, no, nada de eso**— trató de sonar convincente, al fin y al cabo no tenía ni idea de lo que de verdad pensaba Rachel de él**—, no tengo ni idea de cuál es el motivo, pero te aseguro que no es nada contra ti.**

**—Ah…ya**— balbuceó**—, ok…pues si lo averiguas por favor dímelo, me sabe mal ser rechazado así.**

**—Lo averiguaré**— le sonrió—, **y por cierto…no le llames estrellita, se llama Rachel.**

**—Es una estrellita.**

**—Cuidado**— habló Spencer por primera vez**—, cuidado con lo que dices que Quinn muerde si se meten con su amiga de la adolescencia.**

**—¡Callate Spencer!**

**—¿Tú amiga?—** se interesó Adam—, ¿**Es tu amiga?**

**—Eh…ok…creo que es mejor que vaya a ver a April y a Olivia antes de que se vayan**— se excusó ignorando la pregunta del chico**—, gracias de nuevo.**

**—¿No me vas a responder?**

**—No…—**sonrió**—, y tú—** miró a Spencer—, **más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada.**

**—¿Secretitos?—** inquirió Adam tras ver como Spencer gesticulaba con su mano y fingía cerrar su boca ante la amenaza de Quinn. Una amenaza que quedó en el aire cuando la rubia decidió abandonar a sus dos compañeros para ir en busca de April y Olivia.

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de pasar algunos días con aquellas chicas que, al igual que Rachel, habían exigido privacidad al hotel mientras durase su estancia.

No sabía mucho de ellas, solo que April era una actriz desconocida de San Francisco y Olivia un intento de escritora que provenía de Londres. Nada más. No tenía ni idea del motivo que las había llevado allí, ni porqué necesitaban privacidad. Supuestamente era un par de amigas que habían decidido pasar allí las vacaciones de verano.

Y allí estaban. Tras salir al exterior del restaurante y acceder a la terraza donde la gran mayoría de inquilinos soliían comer, observó en una de las mesas a las dos amigas, sonrientes, manteniento una conversación mientra uno de los camareros retiraba los platos de encima de la mesa.

Sin embargo sus ojos no solo se fijaron en ellas. Algo le llamó la atención desde el otro extremo, o mejor dicho alguien.

El pelo recogido en un moño alto y unas enormes gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos y parte de su rostro. Una camiseta de tirantas de un intenso azul remarcaba aún más el bronceado de su piel. Y entre sus manos, una Tablet blanca, la cual mantenía todo el interés de la morena.

Rachel bebía un sorbo de su copa de zumo y la sonrisa apareció en Quinn. No tenía ni idea de que estuviese allí ya, cuando aún faltaba más de media hora para su cita con ella. Y Rachel tampoco debía saber de su presencia, o al menos eso parecía tras ver cómo ni siquiera se había percatado de que había llegado a la terraza.

Quinn dudó en acercarse y saludarla, pero sus verdaderas intenciones en aquel momento eran las de hablar con la pareja de amigas, que a juzgar por sus movimientos, estaban a punto de marcharse.

Lo decidió tras verlas y sin vacilar, caminó hasta ellas, dejando el saludo con Rachel para después.

**—Hey…April…Olivia**— las llamó tras ver como estaban dispuestas a levantarse de las sillas.

**—Hola Quinn**— saludó en primera instancia April, que mostró su particular y enorme sonrisa**—, Buenos días.**

** —Buenos días, chicas**— respondió Quinn contagiándose de la sonrisa—, **¿Os marcháis ya?**

**—Eh…sí—** desvió la mirada hacia Olivia**—, vamos a prepararnos para el buceo con Adam.**

**—Oh…ya, claro…me, me lo ha comentado, pero…¿Os importa esperar un par de minutos?, necesito hablar con vosotras. **

**—¿Hablar?**— masculló Olivia— **¿Pasa algo?**

**—No, no, tranquilas**— respondió Quinn sin borrar la sonrisa**—, es un asunto personal. Solo quiero comentaros algo, nada más.**

**—Eh…está bien**— murmuró Olivia extrañada, no así April, que sin pensarlo había vuelto a tomar asiento y ya esperaba impaciente la charla con Quinn.

Y eso mismo fue lo que hizo la rubia tras ver como Olivia, también ocupaba su lugar en la mesa. Se sentó en una tercera silla tras lanzar una mirada hacia Rachel, y ver como seguía inmersa observando la Tablet, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo en el otro extremo de la terraza.— **Tú diras**— añadió Olivia tras ver como Quinn tomaba asiento frente a ellas.

**—Ok…veréis…eh…lo cierto es que solo quería pediros un favor…algo personal. Yo sé que os vais a extrañar porque os diga esto, pero…espero que sepáis entenderme—** comenzó a relatar, provocando que la atención de las dos amigas aumentase—, **quiero…quiero que miréis detrás mía, a la chica que está junto al acceso de la playa, ¿La conocéis?**

El movimiento de cabezas de April y Olivia fue conjunto y ambas desviaron su mirada hacia el lugar indicado por Quinn. Olivia simplemente asintió, pero April esbozó de nuevo su enorme sonrisa.

** —¿Hablas de Rachel Berry?**

**—Ajam…veo que la conocéis.**

**—Por supuesto que la conocemos**—respondió April**—, bueno…yo la conocía de antes, Olivia la ha conocido gracias a mí— **sonrió.

**—Uh…no sé cómo he podido vivir el resto de mi vida sin conocerla**— musitó con sarcasmo.

**—Hey…Rachel Berry es una estrella**— replicó April—, **y cuando estemos en los Estados Unidos, iremos a ver alguna de sus obras**— añadió regresando la mirada hacia Quinn**—, es genial…fui a verla cuando estaba en Wicked y me encantó, soy…soy una fan de ella.**

**—Mejor me lo pones**— volvió a hablar Quinn—, **veréis…Rachel es…es mi amiga, ambas estuvimos en el instituto juntas y bueno…por circunstancias ajenas a mí, ha venido a pasar aquí sus vacaciones. **

**—Vaya…¿Eres su amiga de veras?—** interrumpió April

—**Eh…sí, pero eso no es lo que os quería comentar. Lo que me gustaría pediros es vuestra colaboración. Veréis…Rachel decidió venir a ésta isla porque pensó que aquí, iba a encontrar absoluta privacidad…y …bueno, ayer me comentó que estaba un poco intranquila porque…porque creía que alguna de vosotras le había sacado fotos con el móvil.**

**—¡Te lo dije!—** masculló Olivia dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a April—, **te dije que eras una descarada.**

**—Pero…pero…yo, yo solo quería tener un recuerdo, nada más**— balbuceó April cambiando por completo el semblante de su rostro**—, te juro que no quería molestarla.**

**—No, no…a Rachel no le molesta que le tomen fotos, lo que realmente le preocupa es que…bueno, ya sabéis que con las redes sociales, todo se termina sabiendo y quizás…teme que publiquéis esa foto y digáis donde está pasando las vacaciones. Sería darle información a los paparazzis, ¿Entienden?**

**—Oh…claro, claro que lo entiendo—** susurró April**—, pero yo no he publicado nada, de hecho solo tengo esa imagen guardada en mi móvil, te la puedo mostrar si quieres…**

**—No, tranquila. No importa que tengas esa imagen, de hecho estoy segura de que si se lo pides, ella estaría dispuesta a hacerse fotos contigo. El temor es a que digáis donde está ahora mismo.**

** —Te entiendo—** interrumpió Olivia—, **y puedes decirle que se quede tranquila. Nosotras no estamos por la labor de que tampoco se sepa dónde estamos, así que sería absurdo publicar una fotografía de ella. Todos sabrían dónde estamos.**

**—En eso tiene razón**— añadió April.

**—Lo sé**— respondió Quinn—, **de hecho le comenté que no debía preocuparse por vosotras, porque estaba convencida de que no ibais a hacer algo así. Sois buenas chicas y…supongo que entendéis bien la situación. Pero ella insistió y bueno, quise asegurarme comentándooslo. **

**—Ok…ok, pues dile que no se preocupe**—, volvió a hablar April—, **mis labios están sellados. Jamás la delataría.**

**—Bien…os lo agradezco de veras. Se va a quedar mucho más tranquila**— respondió sonriente**.—Gracias.**

**—Nada de gracias**— intervino Olivia**—, ¿Hay algo más?**

**—Eh…no, no, nada más. Solo era eso, pero pensé que iba a ser más complicado de explicar.**

**—Pues te ha quedado todo muy claro—** sonrió por primera vez.

—**Totalmente**— añadió April.

**—Perfecto, pues no os entretengo más, aunque si Adam os recrimina si llegáis tarde, decidle que fue mi culpa—** les guiñó el ojo**—, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Toda culpa tuya**— respondió Olivia volviendo a levantarse de la silla, e incitando a April a que también lo hiciera para despedirse de Quinn y hacer lo que ya tenían planeado hacer.

Quinn no hizo que se demorasen demasiado y las saludó rápidamente antes de permitir que se marchasen y la dejasen a solas en mitad de la terraza.

Aunque no estaba a solas por completo.

Había unas cinco mesas ocupadas además de la Rachel, y ella iba a ser su siguiente parada si no fuese porque cuando se giró para buscarla con la mirada, descubrió su lugar vacío.

Hizo un barrido con su mirada por toda la terraza para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado o tal vez, Rachel había cambiado de mesa. No se equivocó.

No había ni rastro de la morena y realmente le extrañó que así fuera. Cuando la vio aún parecía tener el desayuno al completo sobre la mesa y ahora no estaba ni siquiera el plato o la copa vacía.

Tan extrañada estaba mientras repetía el gesto de mirar a cada lado de la terraza, que no se percató de la llegada de Spencer y la mueca desconcertada que vestía su rostro.

**—Quinn**— susurró tomándola del brazo—, **no te lo vas a creer.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?—** cuestionó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

**—Ven**— tiró de ella hasta llevarla a un extremo, evitando que un par de comensales que quedaban justo en una mesa cercana, pudiesen oír la conversación.

**—¿Qué sucede?—** masculló ante la intensidad de la chica.

**—Tengo prisa, entro a recepción dentro de cinco minutos pero no podía irme sin decírtelo.**

**—¿Decirme qué?**

**—He entrado en cocina para preguntarle unos horarios a Francine, y estaba hablando con Mayra y las demás. ¡No te lo vas a creer?**

**—¿Qué tengo que creer?**— insistió ya desesperada**—, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿De qué hablaban?**

**—De la estrellita**— musitó**—, de tu amiga la estrellita.**

**—¿Y qué decían de ella?—** cuestionó Quinn mostrándose molesta.

Conocía perfectamente a Francine, la jefa de cocina y las demás cocineras. La cocina era el lugar por excelencia para hablar de rumores o cotilleos y no esperaba nada bueno de ellas**.— No estoy dispuesta a que jueguen con Rachel, ¿Me oyes?, merece un respeto.**

—**No, no hablaban de ella exactamente, hablaban de su novio…de Jesse—** susurró rápidamente.

**—¿De Jesse?, ¿Qué decían?**

**—Al parecer han publicado unas fotos de él…con otra persona**— trató de disimular la traviesa sonrisa que ya se formaba en sus labios—, **con otro chico**— añadió desconcertando a Quinn—, **en actitud cariñosa.**

—¿**Qué?...no…imposible**— respondió**—, serán inventos de las prensa sensacionalista.**

**—Quinn, me han mostrado las fotos, las tienen en el teléfono y al parecer están rondando por todos lados. Sale Jesse y otro chico más cogidos de la mano en una playa y también hay otras en las que…juguetean en el mar.**

**—No…**—murmuró incrédula.

**—Las he visto, puedes ir a verlas tú también…o quizás en internet, estoy segura de que te aparecerán**— espetó—, **yo me tengo que ir. **

—**No me lo puedo creer**— balbuceó sin prestar atención a las últimas palabras de Spencer.

**—Quinn, si averiguas algo más, cuéntamelo por favor…parece que por fin esto se empieza a animar**— sonrió divertida, despertando el mal humor en Quinn, que poco a poco empezaba a ser consciente de lo que parecía suceder y lo que Rachel se empeñaba en ocultarle.

Ni siquiera se despidió de Spencer cuando la chica la abandonó para regresar a su puesto de trabajo.

Quinn observó que apenas faltaban diez minutos para las 8 de la mañana y era esa la hora exacta en la que había quedado para pasar a recoger a Rachel a su habitación y emprender un nuevo día de aventuras por la isla. Y eso era lo que pretendía hacer.

Firmó los informes que debía entregar cada día cuando salía de excursión con algún cliente del hotel, y fue a buscarla, a diferencia de otros días, por el acceso privado de la playa hasta su habitación.

Era allí donde iban a encontrarse y era allí donde pudo percibir que estaba, sin embargo no como esperaba.

Le pidió que para aquel día, debía llevar pantalones y algunas deportivas o calzado adecuado para caminar por el bosque, sin embargo Rachel seguía vistiendo su camiseta azulada y una falda corta que apenas cubría la mitad de sus muslos mientras hablaba por teléfono, sin percatarse de su presencia en ningún momento.

Y a juzgar por como alzaba la voz, Quinn supo que no la iba a ver a menos que se acercara lo suficiente como para tocarla.

Dudó varios minutos en hacerlo.

La conversación había tomado tintes de discusión, a pesar de que la distancia prudencial que Quinn se encargó de regalarle, era más que suficiente para no escuchar nada de lo que decía, solo el murmullo de una retahíla que empezaba a alterar el estado de la morena.

Fue en una de esas reprimendas, cuando Rachel se giró inesperadamente sobre la verja que protegía el acceso de su apartamento y la descubrió. Y Quinn pudo descubrir como la tensión se apoderaba aún más de ella tras verla.

El enfado monumental que reflejaba su rostro le dio algo de temor, tanto que no se atrevió a acercarse hasta que Rachel no le indicó que lo hiciera, aun sin apartar el teléfono de su oreja.

Destruir esa distancia le hizo poder escuchar con mayor nitidez la conversación, aunque en ese mismo instante la morena solo atendía a lo que estaba escuchando tras el auricular, y no hablaba, solo se lamentaba y negaba con su cabeza una y otra vez.

**—Ya veré lo que hago.**

Eso fue lo único que Quinn escuchó de la voz de la morena antes de que cortase la llamada y un gesto de impotencia la llevase a terminar apoyándose sobre la verja de madera.

**—Odio todo esto…lo odio**— susurró segundos antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y alzar la mirada hacia Quinn, que tragaba saliva en un vago intento por saber cómo actuar.—**Hola Quinn**— musitó reaccionando dulcemente—, **siento…siento haberte hecho esperar.**

—**Oh…no, no te preocupes**— balbuceó**—, ¿Está todo bien?**

**—Eh…no, bueno sí**— se contradijo mostrándole el teléfono—, **pequeños conflictos profesionales.**

**—Vaya…¿Tienen solución?**

**—Sí…supongo que sí…o al menos eso espero**— susurró desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el suelo.

**—Bueno, si necesitas algo, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿Verdad?.**

**—Gracias Quinn, pero la verdad es que poco puedes hacer ahora mismo**— volvió a hablar con dulzura**—, solo, solo puedo agradecerte que me tengas paciencia.**

**—Estamos en la isla tranquila**— sonrió**—, la paciencia es infinita aquí**— bromeó—, **y ya verás…en cuanto nos marchemos y veas lo** **que tengo preparado para hoy, sacarás de tu mente todas esas preocupaciones.**

—**Eh…lo cierto**— balbuceó avergonzaba—, **lo cierto es que vamos a tener que dejar la excursión de hoy para otro momento.**

**—¿Por?**

**—He concretado una reunión urgente con mi representante para dentro de media hora. Voy a tener una videoconferencia y me temo que va a ser larga…y complicada.**

**—Pero…**

**—Lo siento Quinn**— volvió a hablar lamentándose**—, de veras que no es ninguna excusa, me apetece muchísimo salir contigo hoy, pero…tengo que solucionar esos conflictos. **

Llenó los pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire, lanzó una mirada hacia la playa para relajarse y evitar que la preocupación que había empezado a tener por Rachel, la hiciera hablar más de la cuenta.

**—Ok**— respondió tras soltar todo el aire de golpe**—, ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para la tarde?. Podemos ir de igual manera y…quizás podamos ver algo mucho más espectacular.**

**—¡Claro!—** exclamó agradecida por la paciencia—, **claro…iremos por la tarde, prometo acceder a lo que órdenes.**

**—Bien…paso a recogerte después de comer, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Estaré esperándote**— respondió dulcemente.

**—Ok…eh…pues…será mejor que te deje para que puedas…ya sabes, eso…reunirte con tu agente.**— Balbuceó llena de dudas.

No tenía ni idea como era capaz de soportar la tentación de preguntarle por lo que estaba sucediendo y por las noticias que Spencer acababa de comentarle. Sin duda, había aprendido a guardar muy bien sus pensamientos y así evitar poner en alguna situación comprometida a Rachel.

Si la morena había decidido no comentarle nada, tenía que respetarlo. Quizás ambas se consideraban amigas, pero tal vez para Rachel no fuese suficiente como para hablarle de los problemas profesionales o personales que estuviese teniendo. Quizás el tiempo, la falta de contacto entre ellas, había hecho mella en la morena y ya sentía que esa confianza que una vez tuvieron, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Fuera lo que fuese, lo que realmente tenía claro Quinn, era que no iba a precipitar las cosas, ni a insistirle por mucho que la curiosidad y la preocupación estuviesen martirizándola**.— Te veo luego**— se despidió sin saber muy bien que más añadir, y observando como la morena optaba por sonreír débilmente y desviar de nuevo la mirada hacia el suelo.

**—Eh…Quinn**— la detuvo cuando ya había logrado alejarse algunos metros de ella y regresaba por la playa hasta el hotel.

**—Dime**— se giró sobre sí misma.

**—Lo siento**— se disculpó—.**lo siento de veras. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.**

**—Rachel**— dijo con firmeza—, **da igual la hora, el día, el tiempo que haga, da igual la circunstancia o el estado de ánimo…cuando necesites algo, solo tienes que llamarme, ¿De acuerdo?. Estaré ahí, y no es necesario que andes disculpándote constantemente**—tragó saliva**—, somos amigas, ¿No?**

**—Algo así—** musitó tímidamente y Quinn terminó sonriendo.

**—Suficiente para que lo tengas claro**— respondió regalándole el octavo de los guiños y provocando esa sensación de bienestar en Rachel que siempre recibía gracias a la atención que Quinn le mostraba.

Sabía que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Que ocultarle algo así era absurdo cuando se trataba de una amiga, pero seguía teniendo ese temor a una mala reacción por parte de ella, no obstante había dejado de ser la sincera y honesta Rachel Berry, para convertirse en una estúpida capaz de todo por un poco más de fama. Y para colmo, ni siquiera le recompensaba.


	9. En la cima

Canción del capitulo: Sailboats by Sky Sailing

* * *

Capítulo 8

En la cima.

–**Vamos Rachel, tú puedes…**

**–Claro que puedo o mejor dicho, podría si todos estos mosquitos no se empeñasen en comerme viva, sería mucho más sencillo.**

**–Vamos…ven, dame la mano**– inquirió Quinn, dispuesta a ayudarle a subir el último desnivel que las llevaba a la cima de aquella pequeña montaña.

330 metros sobre el agua. Esa era la altura de Belle Vue, el pico más alto de toda la isla, donde Quinn y Rachel, después de visitar una de las plantaciones de vainilla, y el hangar donde permanecía el barco de uno de los primeros exploradores de aquella isla, conseguían llegar.

No había sido nada sencillo ascender hasta la cima, ya que Quinn optó por tomar el sendero más natural y alejado de la civilización. Allí arriba, justo en el oeste, había un pequeño mirador que pertenecía a una cafetería, situada en el mismo lugar y que hacía las delicias de los turistas que previo pago, podían ascender hasta allí.

Rachel no tenía que pagar. Subir a Belle Vue era una de las actividades que estaban incluidas en su reserva. Por eso Quinn decidió guiarla por la zona más espectacular, donde la naturaleza estaba más presente y donde se podía disfrutar más de las vistas, aunque ello conllevase tener algún que otro traspié o sufrir el acoso de los miles de mosquitos.

–**Por eso quería venir por la mañana–** explicó Quinn tras ayudarla a subir–, **a ésta hora, con tanta humedad, hay más mosquitos que por la mañana. Aunque…de todas formas, el repelente debería protegerte. **

**–Sí, me protege de las picaduras, pero no de los continuos choques que tienen contra mí**– se quejó tratado de apartar algunos de los molestos insectos con varios manotazos sobre sus piernas**–¡serán estúpidos!, si me probáis…vais a morir. Estoy embadurnada en ese líquido que tan mal sabe.**

**–¿Lo has probado?**– cuestionó Quinn tras empezar un nuevo camino.

**–Eh…no, bueno sí…pero ha sido sin querer**– se excusó**–, me he dado sin querer en la boca y ahora mis labios…saben a eso. Espero que no sea venenoso para los humanos.**

**–Tranquila**– respondió conteniendo la risa–,** no dejaré que mueras.**

**–Mmmm…¿Se puede morir de eso?**

**–Es un veneno, los venenos matan.**

**–O sea…que si alguien quiere besarme, lo puede pasar mal**– masculló pensativa.

**–No creo que muera por sin simple beso, a menos que el beso se alargue más de la cuenta y termine lamiendo todo tu…eh…pues eso, que no creo que por algo así, pase nada.**

Tuvo que callarse.

Quinn fue consciente de cómo sus palabras no solo empezaban a ser explicitas por una simple broma, sino que además la imaginación empezaba a hacer de las suyas.

Hacer referencia de un beso y algo más sobre el cuerpo de la morena, la llevó a imaginarse la situación y no fue nada alentador. O quizás sí, fue tan alentador que tuvo que acortar la frase para evitar que Rachel pudiese percibir sus intenciones, aun con el simple pensamiento.

**–Sería interesante probar algo así–** bromeó ignorando el comentario de Quinn–, **aunque en mi situación, dudo que eso suceda.**

**–¿Dudas de que alguien quiera besarte con veneno cubriendo tus labios?, vaya…que estúpido no querer hacer eso, ¿No?**– ironizó.

**–No, lo que dudo es que alguien quiera besarme**– espetó ridiculizándose a sí misma**–, con veneno o sin él.**

**–¿Qué dices?, ¿Estás loca?, hace unos años no podría decirte esto, pero ahora tienes miles de fans que pagarían por un beso tuyo, Rachel.**

**–Pues no los veo por ningún lado**– masculló**–, sigo siendo la misma friki del instituto, Quinn. Sigo siendo Rachel Berry.**

**–¿Y tu novio?, ¿Qué pasa con Jesse?–** preguntó aprovechando el tema de conversación**.– Apuesto a que él no tienen inconveniente alguno en besarte.**

Después del extraño encuentro que mantuvieron por la mañana y tras la negativa de Rachel para realizar la actividad, excusándose con la reunión que iba a mantener con su representante, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema en cuestión.

Rachel ni siquiera fue al restaurante a comer. Decidió hacerlo en el mismo apartamento y fue ella misma quien avisó a Quinn de que ya estaba dispuesta para salir de excursión.

La rubia por otro lado, ocupó gran parte de la mañana en preparar el material que solían utilizar, tanto ella como Adam y en investigar aquel extraño asunto al que había hecho referencia Spencer.

No pudo resistir la tentación de buscar aquellas fotos en las que Jesse aparecía con un chico, en supuesta actitud íntima. Y se sorprendió al encontrarlas y descubrir que eran cierto los rumores que hablaban de un extraño romance entre aquel chico y un completo desconocido, dejando a Rachel en una mala situación en la relación.

Pero su profesionalidad, y por supuesto el respeto que sentía por Rachel, no permitieron que le cuestionase directamente acerca de aquel asunto. Si había mantenido una reunión, que se antojaba urgente con su representante, era obvio que ya conocería las noticias o rumores. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño desliz de la morena al hablar de besos, fue perfecto para hacer hincapié y tratar de averiguar algo más, provocando que su lado más curioso, saliera a la luz..

**–Tsss.**

Ni un sí, ni un no. La respuesta de Rachel fue un leve sonido que dejaba más dudas que conclusiones.

**–¿Tss?, eso no es una respuesta coherente.**

**–Nada en mi vida es coherente**– respondió tras detenerse obligada por Quinn–, **¿Qué hacemos?**

**–Es por aquí**–señaló hacia in pequeño recoveco que se habría a la derecha, entre varios y gigantescos árboles que se hacían llamar Banyan y que protegían y abastecían de sombra la cima de aquel monte.–**Ten cuidado, por favor**– avisó volviendo a tomar su mano y adentrándose en el resquicio que se abría entre los dos árboles.

Una pequeña explanada aparecía ante ellas y al frente, ocupando todo el horizonte, la inmensidad del océano con un mar de árboles y vegetación que descendía desde sus pies, hasta que la arena se hacía visible.

**–Guau…**–balbuceó Rachel tras personarse en la explanada y contemplar las vistas–, **increíble Quinn.**

**–¿Te gusta?.**

–**Me encanta…se ve, se ve todo…**–dijo sin eliminar la sorpresa de su rostro.

**–Aquella isla de allí es Isla Marianne, y aquella de allí**– señaló desviándose un poco–,**isla Felicité.**

**–Es increíble, es precioso Quinn…**

**–Ven, siéntate…aún está por llegar lo mejor**– sonrió al tiempo que ella misma se dejaba caer ocupando un pequeño espacio, y permitiendo que Rachel pudiese sentarse justo a su lado.

**–¿Lo mejor?, ¿Hay algo mejor que esto?**–preguntó tomando asiento**–, pasaría aquí todo el día, toda mi vida si hiciese falta.**

**–No creo**– masculló Quinn–**terminas acostumbrándote. Sé que es difícil que te sorprenda cada vez que subes aquí y he de admitir que yo siempre me sorprendo, y eso que suelo hacerlo a menudo…aunque he de confesar que pocas veces vengo a esta zona concreta. **

**–¿Por?, ¿No te gusta?**

–**Me encanta, creo que es la mejor y la más especial. La zona que está cerca del mirador tiene más afluencia y pierde un poco el encanto, pero esta es…no sé, es increíble.**

**–No sé cómo será la otra, pero creo que me quedo aquí**– le regaló una divertida mirada**–. ¿Por qué no subes aquí con los otros turistas?**

**–Porque no son especiales–** le devolvió la mirada.

**–¿Yo soy especial?**

**–Veo que te gusta que te lo repita una y otra vez.**

**–Nunca podré acostumbrarme a que Quinn Fabray me diga que soy especial, y que me quiera, y que es mi amiga…y todas esas cosas.**

**–Mmm**– lanzó la vista al frente–, **creo que ya te lo he dicho suficientes veces…y tú nunca me dices a mí nada. Yo también necesito que me digan cosas bonitas–**reclamó divertida.

**–¿Qué?, pero si me he pasado toda mi vida diciéndote lo guapa que eres, lo especial que eres… ¡por dios Quinn!, tantas veces te lo he dicho que en otras circunstancias, habría pensado que estaba enamorada de ti.**

La miró frunciendo el ceño y con una sonrisa de incredulidad que se dibujaba en sus labios.

**–¡Qué!, no me mires así, sabes que es verdad. Toda mi vida te he admirado y toda mi vida he pensado que eras alguien…espectacular.**

**–¿Has pensado?, ¿Ya no lo piensas?**

**–No…ahora no lo pienso**– la miró divertida–, **ahora estoy completamente segura de que estaba equivocada.**

**–Vaya**– cambió el semblante mostrándose más confusa aún–, **¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre mí?**

**–Sí, porque ya no eres la misma Quinn Fabray que dibujaba cosas obscenas de mí en los baños, o que me martirizaba con mensajes crueles en MySpace–** sonrió–.**Ahora la nueva Quinn Fabray me llevas a una isla fantasma, o me sube a esta montaña para que pueda contemplar la mejor playa del mundo. Sin contar con que desde que he llegado, me regala sonrisas y…guiños**– desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada–. **Si antes creía que eras perfecta, no te haces una idea de lo que pienso ahora de ti.**

**–No quiero que pienses que soy perfecta**– susurró lanzando la mirada al frente tras varios minutos en absoluto silencio. Varios minutos que Rachel aprovechó para jugar con una pequeña rama que encontró junto a ella.– **Solo quiero que me veas como tu amiga, de verdad…es mi única intención. Quiero que te merezca la pena estar aquí estos días. Quiero…quiero agradecerte de alguna forma que estés aquí, y nada mejor que procurar que todo sea perfecto. Pero eso no significa que yo lo sea. De hecho, toda mi vida es imperfecta.**

**–Todos somos imperfectos, y supongo que eso es lo que nos hace especiales y únicos.**

**–¿Tú eres imperfecta?–** volvió a mirarla.

**–A pesar de que diciéndote esto esté arruinando años y años de dramática soberbia, sí…soy imperfecta, y** **apuesto a que hay cosas de mí que jamás creerías o esperarías.**

**–¿Por ejemplo?.**

–**No sé…muchas–** masculló volviendo a retomar el juego con la rama.

**–¿Muchas?, Rachel ya sé que necesitas muchas toallas en la habitación, y que eres adicta al aceite de rosa mosqueta y…bueno todas esas cosas que has pedido, pero tranquila, es lógico. Una estrella tiene que tener sus excentricidades–** bromeó–.**Eso no te hace imperfecta.**

**–Veo que tu amiga Spencer no ha tardado en comentarte todo lo que exige mi reserva**– balbuceó con las dudas creciendo en su rostro–, **pero no hablo de eso.**

–**¿Entonces de qué hablas?**

– **¿Que tal si te digo que no soy tan honesta como suelo parecer, o que…estoy mintiendo a miles de personas solo por un poco de…fama?**

**–¿Qué?**

**–Quinn, mi vida no es tan cándida y perfecta como parece. **

**–Yo solo sé lo que me muestras**– respondió en un vago intento por hacerla hablar sin resultar insistente, dejando que fuese Rachel quien tomase la decisión. Y funcionó.

**–Es probable que me recrimines mi actitud después de contarte esto pero…creo que es absurdo ocultarte algo así, tarde o temprano puedes enterarte y no quiero que sientas que a ti también te he mentido.**

**–No…no entiendo nada, ¿De qué hablas?**

**–De mi relación con Jesse**– bajó la mirada avergonzada–. **No existe, Quinn. Es todo mentira, no estamos juntos…bueno sí, pero no somos pareja, solo fingimos ser pareja para tener más repercusión.**

Se sorprendió y esa sorpresa la llevó a mantener silencio.

Quinn esperaba que Rachel le comentara lo que había sucedido con Jesse. Lo que había podido descubrir en esas fotos y creyó que quizás se sentía mal por una posible infidelidad del chico. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que escuchó.

Jamás pensó que aquella relación fuese falsa, sobretodo conociendo a Jesse y el pasado que había unido a ambos.

**–¿Mentira?–**reaccionó al fin.

**–Así es**– respondió sin poder mirarla a los ojos**–. Hace un año las cosas no iban bien para Jesse…estaba…estaba empezando una relación con…con un chico…y ya sabes cómo es el mundo de la fama, aunque a mí personalmente eso no me influye en absoluto**–aclaró**–, jamás renegaría de mi pareja, fuese chico o chica. Sin embargo a él si le afectó y…bueno, empezó a recibir paparazzis que lo perseguían por todos lados y ponían en duda su carrera. Así que su representante se puso en contacto con mi agente y bueno…hablaron acerca de éste tema.**

**–¿Y tú aceptaste?**

**–Estaba sola, quiero decir…no tenía novio y me dijeron que con algo así, lograría más popularidad y…**

**–Pero…ya eres famosa, Rachel**– la interrumpió–, **has estado 3 años consecutivos en Broadway, interpretando a una de las protagonistas de una de las mejores obras de los musicales, no necesitas engancharte de un chico para lograr fama. Y mucho menos hacerlo por un tema así. Estás colaborando para que los gays en Hollywood se sigan escondiendo.**

**–Eso lo sé ahora y lo supe a los pocos meses, pero…pero ya estaba metida de lleno, Quinn y…en cierto modo me daba pena Jesse. Sé que no se portó bien conmigo en el instituto, pero luego siempre ha estado ahí…y tú lo sabes. Él… él me ha recomendado muchas veces y siempre habla bien de mí. No podía dejarlo en la estacada, no podía. No es una cuestión de vergüenza que él trate de evitar que se sepa su orientación, es una cuestión profesional. Esos paparazzis iban a hundirlo.**

**–Entiendo…pero… ¿Y qué pasa contigo?**

**–¿Conmigo?**

**–Sí, contigo**– repitió**–, por lo que veo él hace su vida** – balbuceó un tanto confusa tratando de asimilarlo–, **sin embargo tú… ¿Qué haces?, ¿Tienes novio?**

–**No, no tengo a nadie, llevo sola más de un año. **

–**A eso me refiero, al final eres tú quien sale perdiendo por cubrirle a él.**

**–Lo sé, pero tampoco me preocupa mucho eso, Quinn. Desde lo de Brody, no he permitido que un chico pase más de un día en mi casa, no me fio de ellos y menos mientras estoy metida en este lio. **

**–Tampoco confías en tus amigas, por lo que veo.**

**–Claro que confío, Quinn. Kurt lo sabe y…bueno Santana y Tina también, pero no pueden decir nada.**

**–¿Y yo por qué no lo sabía?–** se mostró seria–, **¿Soy diferente a ellas, o es por la distancia?**

**–Quizás la distancia haya influido en tomar la decisión de no contártelo, pero…lo cierto es que tenía miedo. Desde que he llegado a la isla, lo he pensado constantemente y me aterraba la idea de que lo supieras. Estaba hecha un lio.**

**–¿Por qué tenías miedo?, ¿Piensas que te voy gritar porque hagas algo así?**

**–No, o bueno…espero que no**– la miró apenada**–, pero tenía miedo de defraudarte. Siempre me has dicho que soy un buen ejemplo a seguir y te estoy demostrando que no lo soy. No quería provocar esa mala imagen en ti, Quinn. Siempre te he admirado y que tú confiaras en mí, ha sido un regalo durante toda mi vida. **

–**Bueno…lo cierto es que tienes razón…me has defraudado un poco**– sonó con resignada–, **pero no puedo reprocharte nada. Entiendo como son las cosas en ese mundo y entiendo que a veces hay que hacer cosas que una no quiere hacer. Y al menos saber que lo haces por ayudar a alguien, supongo que resta puntos negativos a todo eso.**

**–Ya…**–balbuceó cabizbaja.

–**Rachel**– se atrevió a acariciarle el hombro–, **no es a mí a quien tienes que dar ejemplo, ni es a mí a quien no tienes que defraudar. Eres tú. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, te va a influir a ti y eres tú quien tiene que sentirse bien consigo misma. De nada nos sirve a tus fans verte sonreír, si no lo haces de verdad, ¿Entiendes?. **

**–¿Fan?**– la miró sorprendida–, **¿Te consideras una de mis fans?**

Una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa llena de dulzura que solo había visto en contadas ocasiones. Esa sonrisa que lograba que los labios de Quinn se cerrasen tímidamente y la comisura descendiese, destrozando la teoría de que una hermosa sonrisa, siempre era ascendente. Esa sonrisa que lograba que varias arruguitas se marcasen en cada extremo de sus ojos mientras se entrecerraban con dulzura y un leve movimiento de negación, o mejor dicho incredulidad, se forjaba en su cabeza. Esa misma sonrisa que podía luchar en batalla contra el atardecer que ya empezaba a producirse y que saldría vencedora sin dudas.

**–¿De verdad?**– volvió a cuestionar dando por afirmativa aquella respuesta sin palabras, sin poder evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa.

**–Me cuesta confesarlo…pero sí. Puedo considerarme una de tus fans. Y por ello, exijo que seas feliz…no que finjas serlo.**

–**Quinn…yo–** desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el frente

**–Hemos estado a punto de perdérnoslo**– interrumpió la rubia tras descubrir como el sol ya comenzaba a posarse sobre el horizonte–, **no me lo habría perdonado. Tres horas de ruta para nada…**

**–¿Me habías traído aquí para ver el atardecer?**– cuestionó sin dejar de sorprenderse. Y a decir verdad, era algo que ya empezaba a agobiarle. Todo lo que hacía o decía Quinn le provocaba algún tipo de sorpresa.

**–Estás en esta isla para vivirla, no podía dejar pasar algo como esto**– respondió sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, y Rachel la imitaba.

Ver como a cada minuto, a cada segundo, el mar iba permitiendo que el sol se bañara en él, era un espectáculo que no quería perderse.

**–Al final…voy a tener que agradecerle a Jesse que quisiera utilizarme para sus vacaciones.**

**–¿Utilizarte?–** preguntó Quinn curiosa.

**–El 14 de Febrero. San Valentín. Jesse y yo salíamos de cenar de un restaurante, por supuesto había fotógrafos en la puerta y Marco, su chico, también estaba con** **nosotros, pero él siempre pasa desapercibido. Unos fotógrafos le preguntaron si me había regalado algo por San Valentín y él dijo que nos íbamos de vacaciones a las Maldivas. Pensé que lo había dicho para evitar que siguiesen preguntándole, pero para mi sorpresa, cuando llegué a casa me confesó que lo del viaje era real. Lo había organizado para pasar las vacaciones allí, por supuesto junto a Marco. Me molestó tanto que le dije que no, que no iba a ir.**

**–¿Y qué te dijo?**– se interesó Quinn tras un breve silencio prolongado por Rachel.

**–Me dijo que si no quería ir con ellos, que él me pagaba un viaje a cualquier lugar del mundo, siempre y cuando coincidiera con su pequeña aventura**– la miró dejando por unos segundos de observar el atardecer**–, ¿Y sabes lo que hice?**

Quinn negó y Rachel sonrió, regresando la vista al frente.

**–Me acerqué a un globo terráqueo que tengo encima de una estantería y busqué la isla más recóndita que podía ver en aquel instante. Y apareció La Digue.**

**Le dije que esta isla era donde quería venir, sin ni siquiera saber que había aquí o qué me iba a encontrar. Actué por impulso y le exigí pasar aquí los 15 días y tener la oportunidad de visitar todo lo que pudiese visitar, de tener un guía a mi disposición y no preocuparme por nada que no fuese preparar mi maleta y volar hasta aquí. Ese mismo día, Jesse llamó a vuestro hotel e hizo la reserva así, sin más. No le importaba cuanto le iba a costar, lo único que quería era que yo estuviese en una playa paradisiaca.**

**–Oh…vaya**–balbuceó recordando perfectamente la interrumpió que sufrió aquel día por culpa de la llamada de Rick, el gerente del hotel, a Spencer, justo cuando ambas compartían jacuzzi.

**–Daba igual que estuviese a 14.000 kilómetros.**

**–Pero…hay algo que no comprendo, Rachel. ¿Por qué quería que estuvieses tú también en la playa?. No estáis juntos, es absurdo…no os van a sacar fotos juntos en la playa.**

–**Todo está perfectamente planeado. Él me envía fotos en la playa y yo las publico en mi cuenta de twitter…y él hace lo mismo con las que yo le envío. Sé que es patético, pero tengo que hacerlo hasta que regrese y…bueno…**

**–¿Qué pasará cuando regreses?**

**–Mi intención es acabar con todo este circo…aunque lo cierto es que ya nadie nos va a creer. Esta mañana han publicado una serie de fotos en las que salía él y Marco, jugando en la playa y ha quedado demasiado evidente que algo sucede. De ahí que haya tenido una reunión urgente con mi agente. Vamos a intentar solucionarlo en estos días, con más publicaciones y demás, pero dudo que se lo crean. Es tan patético.**

**–Supongo que es lo mejor, ¿No?. No te beneficia en nada todo ese circo, Rachel**– murmuró centrando la mirada en los últimos rayos de sol. Y eso mismo hizo la morena, que decidió mantenerse en silencio mientras duraba aquel momento mágico. Fue justo cuando el sol desapareció, cuando volvió a hablar, pero fue Quinn quien lo hizo.

**–Rachel… ¿Qué haces esta noche?**

**–¿Esta noche?, ¿Por?**

**–Me gustaría invitarte a cenar…no sé, como algo extra oficial, ya sabes…algo personal. **

–**Me encantaría**– sonrió**–, pero…tengo algo que hacer. Sé que te vas a sorprender, pero me veo obligada a ver un estúpido partido de futbol americano ésta noche.**

**–¿Futbol americano?, esa es la peor excusa que me han puesto**– sonrió divertida–, **ni siquiera un chico me dice algo así para negarme una cita.**

**–No, no es una excusa, Quinn. Se supone que voy a estar viendo ese partido con Jesse y tengo que publicar cosas que sucedan durante el mismo, ya sabes.**

**–¿Y tú sabes de futbol americano?**

**–¿Yo?...nada. Se supone que Jesse me va a enviar detalles para que yo los publique, pero…si quieres podemos salir a cenar mañana, me apetece mucho además.**

**–No, mañana no**– sentenció Quinn levantándose del polvoriento e improvisado asiento– **mañana no puedo cenar porque tengo cosas que hacer en el hotel hasta tarde, así que vamos a cenar hoy**– añadió ofreciéndole la mano para que se ayudase de ella.

**–¿Hoy?, pero si te acabo de decir que…**

–**Me vas a invitar a tu apartamento, yo llevo la cena y te acompaño mientras vemos ese partido de futbol.**

**–¿Tú?, ¿Tú quieres ver el partido?**

–**He sido animadora por cuatro años, ¿Lo recuerdas?, aunque no lo creas…tengo algunos conocimientos. Al menos sé diferenciar al quarterback del ****halfback**** o ****fullback****.**

–**Pues ya sabes muchísimo más que yo**– respondió tras levantarse y quedar frente a Quinn**–, ¿De verdad quieres venir a ver el partido conmigo?, va a ser aburrido, Quinn.**

**–Mmm…no tengo un plan mejor**– sonrió**– y creo que es hora de que nos pongamos al día de muchas cosas, ¿No crees?**

–**Pues…lo cierto es que sí. Yo te he contado lo patética que es mi vida, pero tú no me has hablado de lo increíble que es la tuya…así que será un buen momento.**

–**Perfecto**– sonrió con dulzura**– ¿Nos vamos?, empieza a oscurecer y aún nos queda un buen trayecto de regreso.**

**–Claro…vamos**–respondió aún sin creer que Quinn se había ofrecido a pasar con ella parte de la noche para ver un absurdo y estúpido partido de futbol americano, al menos eso significaba para ella, y estaba convencida de que para Quinn también.

**–Vamos**– susurró adelantándose para volver a cruzar entre los dos enormes árboles que las habían cobijado y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Mientras Rachel, la observaba y se decidía a seguirla, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y con una sensación que jamás había tenido, y por supuesto que jamás creyó que pudiese tener. Una sensación que la llevó a entender que en aquel instante, estaba en el lugar perfecto, con la persona perfecta y que a pesar su desesperante dramatismo al introducirse por primera vez en un mundo distinto al que ella habitaba, era capaz de seguirla allá donde quisiera, sin temor a nada ni a nadie y hacer lo que le ordenase sin quejarse de nada en absoluto.


	10. Dia 5

Canción del capitulo: Something about us by Daft Punk

* * *

Capítulo 9

Dia 5

**—¿Eso es un touchdown?**

**—No, Rachel eso es un kickoff . Es el retornador el que tiene que atrapar ese balón y hacer el touchdown, pero me temo que no va a llegar ni a recorrer dos…¡ahí está!**— interrumpió la explicación tras ver como el jugador que trataba de avanzar por el campo con el balón entre sus manos, era bloqueado por varios del equipo rival.—**Ni siquiera ha logrado avanzar dos yardas, es muy malo.**

—**¡Pues vaya!—** se quejó Rachel—, **esto es un aburrimiento, ¿Cuándo diablos voy a poder tuitear mi… ¡Adelante Giants!**

—**Espero que pronto, porque los Colts les están dando una paliza—** respondió Quinn tras darle un nuevo sorbo a la botella de cerveza que mantenía entre sus manos.

El cómodo sofá de la habitación de Rachel era el lugar elegido para pasar aquella velada de futbol americano en la isla. La morena miraba de vez en cuando a Quinn para cerciorarse de que realmente, aquella estrambótica situación se estaba llevando a cabo.

Habían cenado allí mismo, gracias al perfecto menú del restaurante del hotel, y casi dos horas después, cuando el reloj marcaba las 01;34 de la madrugada, ambas veían el partido que se estaba jugando en plena tarde neoyorkina, bebiendo cerveza como si de una reunión de un par de amigos que se citan para ver el futbol se tratase.

Era algo tan inusual, que no solo Rachel se detenía a mirar a Quinn para convencerse de lo que estaban haciendo, sino que la rubia también miraba de vez en cuando a Rachel, sobre todo cuando creía que el equipo al que estaba animando incondicionalmente, los Giants de Nueva York, anotaban un touchdown. Sin embargo las miradas de Quinn no eran de incredulidad o para realmente aceptar que estaba viendo un partido de futbol americano, después de 4 años sin hacerlo, solo por ella. Lo que realmente le llamaba la atención y pasaba por su mente, era creer todo lo que Rachel estaba haciendo por cubrir a Jesse. Algo que, muy a su pesar, no creía que el chico mereciese.

Nadie con un poco de sentido común, permitiría que su mejor amiga tuviese que sacrificar su vida social durante todo un año por evitar que un par de paparazzis gritasen a los cuatro vientos que eres homosexual. No en pleno siglo XXI, donde ser homosexual estando en el mundo del cine o del teatro, o de cualquier otro arte, no era ningún paso hacia atrás. No era el primero y por supuesto no iba a ser el último actor gay.

Sin embargo, allí estaba Rachel. Adoptada por dos gays, compartiendo apartamento durante muchos años con dos de sus mejores amigos, Kurt y Santana, ambos homosexuales, y viviendo toda su vida en una continua lucha, por demostrar que no había nada malo en tener otra orientación sexual, recibiendo multitud de insultos por pertenecer a su propia familia, y sin embargo, prestándose al juego de ser la tapadera de un chico, que en su momento la ridiculizó. El mismo chico que supuestamente estuvo enamorado de ella, y que ahora hacía su vida junto a otro chico, olvidándose por completo de la felicidad de quien por él, y por un poco de fama, estaba sacrificándose y mintiendo a toda una generación de incondicionales fans.

No le gustaba en absoluto que así fuese, pero Quinn sintió que no podía dejarla sola en aquella situación, menos aun estando en una isla, a más de 14.000 kilómetros de su hogar, de su hábitat natural, y por supuesto sintiendo ella esa necesidad de poder pasar tiempo con alguien que no fuese Spencer o Adam

Nadie le podía negar que la llegada de Rachel supuso un soplo de aire fresco para ella, que hacía ya algunos meses sentía la necesidad de reencontrarse con sus amigos y familia.

**—¡Qué horror!, y Jesse sigue sin dar señales de vida, ¿Cómo diablos quiere que escriba cosas si él no me dice nada?**— volvió a quejarse—, **lo hago por él y así se interesa…estúpido.**

**—Escribe que estás viendo el partido y ya está, dudo que nadie se preocupe por leer muchos comentarios tuyos acerca del mismo.**

**—¿Y si subo una foto?**— la cuestionó girándose hacia ella.

La confianza y la comodidad de estar con Quinn, le permitió poder pasar aquella velada tumbada sobre el costado del sofá que ocupaba, olvidándose por completo del protocolo que solía mantener cuando estaba en compañía de alguien. Y no fue la única. Quinn también optó por la comodidad y ni siquiera Rachel le prohibió que sus pies descalzos quedasen apoyados sobre una pequeña banqueta sin respaldo, que formaba parte de la decoración del apartamento, y que era perfecta para aquella postura.

**—¿Una foto?, te recuerdo que aquí no está Jesse…y yo, por suerte, no me parezco a él.**

**—Por suerte**— respondió Rachel sonriente**—, no permitiría que Jesse tuviese los pies ahí**— señaló divertida.

**—¿Te molesta?—** cuestionó rápidamente, haciendo el intento de apartarlos de la banqueta.

**—No, en absoluto…tus pies son bonitos, los puedes poner donde quieras, incluso en el sofá si estás más cómoda. A Jesse no se lo permitiría porque sus pies son feos, aunque lo cierto es que todos los chicos tienen los pies feos. Nunca los miro cuando están descalzos.**—Confesó provocando la risa en Quinn, que negaba insistentemente con su cabeza, presa de la incredulidad de las palabras de la morena.

**—Son pies, nada más.**

**—No Quinn, son pies…pero suelen ser enormes…y tienen pelos…¡puag!, no me gustan… prefiero los tuyos mil veces, estaría dispuesta hasta darte un masaje.**

**—Mmmm, no me lo digas muchas veces que me vas a tentar y vas a tener que hacerlo**— bromeó.

**—Te lo doy si hace falta**— la miró convencida**—, ¿Quieres que te lo dé?**

**—No, no…relájate y mira el partido. Ya otro día hablamos de masajes**.—Respondió regresando la mirada hacia la pantalla.

**—Ok…te tomo la palabra**— añadió recuperando la postura inicial**—, ¿Entonces?, ¿Crees que debería hacerme una foto y enviársela?**

**—Dame tu teléfono**—dijo Quinn rápidamente—,** acabo de tener una buena idea.**

**—¿Qué idea?—** preguntó entregándole el teléfono que mantenía entre sus manos desde que comenzó el partido, hacía ya 30 largos minutos.

Quinn no respondió. Tomó el teléfono y tras activar la cámara, comenzó a enfocarla—, **Vamos…no me mires a mí, mira el partido, finge que te lo estás pasando bien y ya está. Jesse tendrá una foto tuya viendo el partido y la publicará. Todos creerán que estáis juntos.**

**—Ok, ok...¡perfecto!—** exclamó lanzando la mirada hacia la pantalla de televisión.

**—Pero sonríe un poco, si te pones tan seria jamás creerán que estás disfrutando de una velada de partido junto a tu querido novio.**

**—Ok…ok**— esbozó una falsa y enorme sonrisa que incluso provocó la sorna en Quinn**—¡Vamos…Colts!, ¡Vamos a por ellos!**—exclamó tratando de mostrarse entusiasmada para cuando Quinn tomase aquella instantánea. Y así fue. La rubia aprovechó aquel momento de exaltación ficticia para capturarla con la cámara del teléfono, y Rachel quedó inmortalizada mientras animaba sin parar.

**—¿Ha salido bien?—** cuestionó lanzándose literalmente sobre la rubia para observar la pantalla de su teléfono.

**—Sí, aunque menos mal que las fotos no tienen sonido.**

**—¿Por?, me habían oído animar, sería más creíble.**

**—Lo sería si no te hubieses equivocado**— respondió sonriente—, **acabas de animar al equipo rival…los Colts son los de Indianápolis, Rachel…tú animas a los Giants de Nueva York.**

**—Mmm, cierto…pero me da igual**— dijo arrebatándole el teléfono y recuperando su posición en el sofá—, **no me interesa ninguno de los dos equipos, bueno…miento…hay un chico de los que van de blanco que sí me gusta. Por él no me importaría ir incluso al estadio**— sonrió traviesa.

**—¿Ah sí?... ¿Cuál de ellos?**

—**El número cinco, es muy guapo…¿No te has fijado cuando se ha quitado el casco?**

—**Mmm, el cinco…no sé quién es, no me he dado cuenta.**

—**Pues es...el único que merece la pena para ver el partido—**añadió entre dientes.

**—Pues ya sabes.**

**—¿Ya sé qué?**

**—Rachel, eres famosa…basta con que lo quieras, para poder conocer a quien te propongas…apuesto a que habrá muchos eventos a los que acudan esos jugadores.**

**—¡Ya claro!—** la miró alzando las cejas**—, y me acerco y le digo…¡Hola!, soy Rachel Berry…y creo que eres muy guapo y me encantaría salir a cenar contigo…pero antes** **de eso, tienes que prometerme que nos vas a decir que mi supuesto novio, conocido por todo el país, es gay, y solo salimos para disimular. ¿No?**

**—Oh dios…—** se lamentó Quinn revolviendo los ojos**—, pues deja a Jesse y haz tu vida de una vez—**le recriminó**—, ¿Y si es el amor de tu vida y tú lo estás dejando pasar por ese circo?**

**—Dudo que nadie que no entienda mi mundo, sea el amor de mi vida**— respondió tras enviarle la imagen a Jesse y dejar el teléfono sobre el sofá**—, estoy condenada a estar sola mientras dure todo esto, y luego…¿Quién va a querer salir conmigo?, da igual que sea famosa, Quinn, sigo siendo Rachel Berry, la misma del instituto. Tengo el mismo talento y los chicos me siguen tratando de igual manera, bueno los chicos y las chicas, porque esa es otra…**

**—¿Qué?**— balbuceó Quinn tras esperar a que continuase con aquel monologo que había terminado dejando en el aire, justo en la parte más llamativa y curiosa—, **¿Chicas?**

**—Eh…sí, chicas**— la miró despreocupada**—, ni siquiera tengo suerte con las chicas…soy un desastre con el amor, Quinn.**

**—Espera…espera**— se reincorporó—, **¿Has salido con chicas?, ¿Tú?**

—**Eh…bueno, salir… salir no, pero…no sé Quinn, ya sabes como es éste mundo.**

—**Pues no, no lo sé**— respondió rápidamente—. **Yo solo sé…o mejor dicho, sabía, que a Rachel Berry le gustan los chicos, y si son jugadores de futbol y con músculos, mucho mejor—** bromeó recordando el historial amoroso de la chica.

**—Conoces a gente…tienes compañeras de estudio, sientes esa…necesidad de experimentar, que se yo…supongo que todo el mundo termina o al menos piensa en saber cómo es estar con otra persona de tu mismo sexo. Yo no soy diferente a los demás y Dani es bastante atractiva.**

** —¿Dani?...¿Qué Dani?..¿Dani…Danielle? ¿Te has acostado con Danielle? **

—**Hey…tranquila, solo fue una vez cuando estaba en mi último año de NYADA…y ya nunca más se repitió—**tomó aire—** aunque ahora daría lo fuera por tener algo así—**masculló de manera casi imperceptible.

**—¿De veras?—** cuestionó sorprendida—, **Oh dios…¿Y no nos lo dijiste?**

**—¿Por qué te lo iba a tener que decir?**— replicó tratando de defenderse**—, solo fue una vez, y ni Dani ni yo estábamos interesadas en contar nada. Yo también sé guardar secretos, como tú.**

**—¿Yo?, ¿Qué secretos guardo yo?**— le preguntó incrédula.

**—Quinn…no me hagas hablar.**

**—¿Qué?, no…vamos, ahora dime qué secretos guardo yo que no haya podido o querido decirte, porque te aseguro que no vas a encontrar muchos. De hecho creo que no vas a encontrar ninguno, al menos que yo recuerde y que…**

—**No** **boda de Will y Emma—** interrumpió segundos antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza y regresar la mirada de nuevo hacia Quinn, que se había quedado en completo silencio**—, Santana…tú…hotel...**

**—Oh dios—** se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el respaldo tras palidecer—, **Santana es una bocazas.**

**—No, no fue Santana quien me lo dijo, fue Britt cuando vosotras se lo confesasteis. **

**—¿Qué?...no…no, ¡Dios!—** volvió a lamentarse al tiempo que negaba constantemente con la cabeza.

**—Tranquila Quinn, jamás te juzgaría por no querer contarme algo así, supongo que será algo que no querrás recordar.**

Confusión.

Quinn volvió la mirada hacia Rachel mostrando una confusión en su rostro que no necesitaba palabras para describirla. El cejo fruncido era más que suficiente para Rachel, que volvió a hablar.

**—Es lógico, quiero decir…te acuestas con tu mejor amiga en la celebración de una boda, probablemente con litros de alcohol en tus venas…dudo que quieras recordar una experiencia así.**

**—¿Qué dices?—** la cuestionó**—, ¿Insinúas que me arrepiento de aquello?**

**—¿No lo haces?**

**—Pues no. Lo que me da rabia es que Britt lo haya contado cuando se supone que era algo de nosotras tres.—**Aclaró**— ¿Por qué me iba a arrepentir?, ¿Te arrepientes tú de haber experimentado con Danielle?**

—**Eh…no, aunque la verdad tampoco fue para tanto…quiero decir, hubo algunos besos y bueno…básicamente yo no hice nada, se encargó ella de…ya sabes.**

**—Entonces, ¿Por qué tengo que arrepentirme yo de haberme acostado con Santana, cuando fue algo que viví y disfruté?**

**—¿Disfrutaste?—** preguntó curiosa—, **¿De veras?**

**—Eh…pues sí. **

**—¿Lo volverías a hacer con ella?**

**—¿Con ella?...no**— fue clara**—, pero eso no significa que no lo volvería a hacer si regresase a esa situación, a aquel día.**

**—Pero…Quinn, es tu amiga**— balbuceó casi sin comprenderlo—, **¿Cómo puedes querer acostarte con ella?, o mejor dicho…quisiste acostarte con ella. ¿Te gustaba?**

**—No, a ver…evidentemente algún tipo de atracción tiene que haber para que des ese paso con una amiga, y sé que puede resultar grotesco, pero no sé…surgió así y…fue bien. No me arrepiento y encima tuve mi primera experiencia con una mujer con alguien que realmente es de confianza. No sé…es algo que me sumó, en vez de restarme. Ha habido chicos con los que he estado y luego me he arrepentido por diversos motivos, pero con ella fue diferente…fue diversión.**

**—No…no sé**— murmuró pensativa, regresando la mirada hacia la televisión**—. Yo nunca he pensado en algo así, no sé…jamás me lo había planteado.**

**—Si solo es diversión, ¿Por qué no?. Quiero decir, no es algo que contemple hacer con todas mis amigas, pero a veces existe esa persona con la que no te importa, con la que puedes llegar a tener esa confianza y…no es un problema, ni ético ni moral. Al menos bajo mi punto de vista. Solo es sexo.**

**—No, si estoy de acuerdo en que el sexo se puede disfrutar sin que exista algo más personal, pero…no sé, nunca lo había pensado de ese modo con una…amiga**— musitó.

**—Dime…¿Con cuántos chicos…o chicas**—añadió aún sin creerlo**—, has estado desde que tienes montado ese circo con Jesse?, ¿Y con cuántos de ellos te has sentido con plena confianza de que te van a cubrir y no te van a delatar?**

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a aquella pregunta mientras seguía inmersa en su lucha por encontrar lo bueno, en el hecho de mantener relaciones con una amiga.

—**Con ninguno, ya te lo dije…no ha habido nadie en mi vida desde que dejé a Brody.**

**—No hablo de relaciones, hablo de sexo, Rachel. Supongo que habrás estado con alguien en éste tiempo…alguna noche, no sé.**

Volvía el silencio, ésta vez acompañada de la mirada llena de vergüenza de Rachel.

**—¿Rachel?—** masculló Quinn ante el mutismo de la morena.

**—No he estado con nadie desde hace un año y medio**— sentenció logrando que Quinn la mirase completamente absorta, manteniendo la botella de cerveza en el aire segundos antes de acercarla a sus labios. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ella y Rachel la miró avergonzada.—**Quinn…comprenderás que no puedo meter a nadie en mi cama si todo el mundo cree que mi novio es Jesse—** dijo a modo de excusa**—, si me meto en ese tema, no puedo fallar. **

**—Pero…**

**—No hay peros, Quinn. No puedo confiar en nadie, ¿Entiendes?. ¿Qué sucede si me acuesto con algún chico, se entera de la verdad de Jesse y termina vendiéndose?. Ofrecen mucho dinero, Quinn, es difícil resistirse a esa tentación… y sí, al final soy yo la perjudicada porque no puedo pasármelo bien ni siquiera una sola noche, pero tengo que ser responsable. No seré yo quien fastidie todo.**

El silencio de Quinn se prolongaba mientras Rachel , seguía dando motivos para refutar el por qué su vida sexual era un completo desastre. Motivos todos inducidos por el circo mediático de su relación con Jesse, y dejando entrever que realmente echaba de menos el sexo. Algo lógico y natural después de un año y medio.

**—No me mires así—** le recriminó al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá—, **¿Quieres una cerveza?**

**—Eh…no**— reaccionó al fin**—, aún tengo en la botella.**

**—Ok…—**balbuceó mientras se adentraba en la pequeña cocina ante la atenta mirada de Quinn. Una mirada que no dudó en desviarse por su espalda hasta centrarse en los ajustados shorts negros que Rachel vestía aquella noche, y que la dejaron hipnotizada incluso cuando ya no podía verla.

**—¿¡Sabes que es lo que tú necesitas!?**— exclamó la rubia tras recuperar el habla y ser consciente de la situación que estaba viviendo Rachel.

**—¿El qué?, y no me hables de juguetes eróticos porque no es algo que me atraiga demasiado. Vale que esté un poco…necesitada, pero no llego a ese extremo.**— Respondió desde el interior de la cocina, provocando una sonora carcajada en Quinn que tuvo que silenciar forzadamente.

**—No, no…no hablo de eso…aun.**

**—¿Aún?—** cuestionó apareciendo de nuevo en la sala principal.

—**Aún…todavía tienes una opción mucho más…interesante, aunque acabas de criticarla.**

**—¿Criticarla?, ¿Qué he criticado yo?**

**—Tú lo que necesitas en un amigo…con derecho.**

**—¿Con derecho?—** cuestionó apoyándose en el quicio del arco que separaba la cocina del salón principal—, **¿Con derecho a qué?**

**—Rachel, con derecho a roce**— aclaró con la evidencia marcando su tono y el movimiento de sus cejas.—**Necesitas a alguien en quien confiar lo suficiente como para divertirte y no temer porque pueda hundir esa mierda de circo o romance, como quieras llamarlo.**

**—¿Y crees que no lo sé?**— respondió rápidamente**—, claro que lo sé, pero no te paras a pensar que yo no tengo ese tipo de amigos…o amigas**— añadió orgullosa—, **no soy como tú. Tú al menos puedes confiar en Santana y puedes acostarte con ella sin que ello te suponga un trauma, pero yo… ¿Con quién?, ¿Emborracho a Tina para que acepte?, ¿Se lo pido a Kurt?—** ironizó**—, estoy segurísima de que él estaría encantado de estar con una chica por primera vez en su vida…y ser yo esa chica—** replicó mientras regresaba al sofá y se dejaba caer en él.— **Soy un desastre Quinn, ni siquiera sirvo para algo así….¡Ah!…y por supuesto, ni lo pienso con Danielle como opción posible. Dudo que su novio lo acepte.**

**—¿Estarías dispuesta a acostarte con Tina?—** cuestionó curiosa.

—**No, ni hablar**— fue clara—, **pero tú has dicho que necesito a alguien de confianza y a parte de ella, Kurt o Santana, pocas personas tengo cerca de mí en quien confiar.**

**—¿Lo harías con Kurt?**

**—Mmmm**— la miró con un leve gesto de desaprobación dibujando su rostro—, **creo que no.**

**—¿Y con Santana?**

**—Con Santana**— se mostró pensativa—, **no sé…quizás con ella sí, además por lo que has dejado entrever…no debe estar tan mal.**

**—¿Por qué con Santana sí y con Tina no?, ambas son tus amigas.**

**—Sí, pero es diferente**— remarcó tras un nuevo sorbo de la cerveza—, **Santana es como…no sé, digamos que tiene un atractivo diferente…quizás podría centrarme solo en eso y olvidar que es mi amiga, porque con Tina sería imposible. Solo vería a mi amiga…**

**—¿No hay nadie más que tenga ese atractivo y te genere confianza?**

**—Eh…sí—** sonrió divertida

—**¿Quién?...**

— **Tú.**

**—¿Yo?**— masculló sorprendida—, **¿Te resulto atractiva para llegar a ese extremo conmigo?**

Una carcajada estuvo a punto de hacerle expulsar el sorbo de cerveza que acaba de dar y que aún mantenía en su boca. No por lo que había preguntado Quinn, sino por cómo lo había hecho.

El tono de voz, mezcla de orgullo e incredulidad logró mostrarle a una Quinn que nunca había visto. Que ella misma dudase de su poder atractivo, era algo lógico y normal, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo Rachel Berry y jamás había tenido ese imán para atraer a quien se propusiese, pero ese problema nunca lo había tenido Quinn.

**—¿De qué te ríes?, ¿Era broma?**

**—No, claro que no**— respondió Rachel recuperando la compostura—, **me rio porque resulta irónico que tú me preguntes si resultas lo suficientemente atractiva como para tener sexo contigo. En todo caso, sería yo quien tendría que haber preguntado eso.**

—**Entonces…¿Sí te resulto atractiva?**

**—Quinn**— la miró con claros signos de evidencia**—, ¿De verdad me preguntas eso?, pues claro que eres atractiva, de hecho eres una de las chicas más atractivas que he conocido en mi vida…y te aseguro que he conocido a muchas.**

**—¿Te acostarías conmigo?—** añadió la rubia sin dejar de mirarla, con una sonrisa que cambió radicalmente la actitud de Rachel. Un breve silencio fue suficiente para enrarecer el ambiente y crear una tensión que no había existido a lo largo de la noche.

**—Eh…¿Me…me estás hablando en serio?—**masculló sin poder leer bien el gesto que Quinn le regalaba.

—**Claro…quiero saber si yo tengo ese atractivo, lo suficientemente importante ,como para que dejases a un lado nuestra amistad y aceptaras acostarte conmigo por pura diversión.**

**—Quinn**— volvió a interrogarla con la mirada**—, no me puedes estar preguntando esto… ¿Tú estarías dispuesta a acostarte conmigo?**

**—Mmmm**—tragó saliva tras ver que en su botella de cerveza no quedaba nada—, **¿Por qué no?**

Las palabras mágicas.

Aquella respuesta fue lo suficientemente desconcertante para Rachel como para lograr que su mente se paralizara , y no pudiese responder tan rápido como debía para no quedar como idiota tras aquel comentario. Quinn se mostraba tranquila, o al menos eso aparentaba, y esa tranquilidad maquillaba lo que parecía ser una absoluta y apabullante sinceridad. Y Rachel no lograba asimilarlo tan rápido.

**—¿Puedo tomarme otra?—** rompió el silencio tras mostrarle la botella de cerveza vacía.

Rachel se limitó a asentir a modo de respuesta y la rubia no tardó en abandonar el sofá para acercarse hasta el frigorífico que había en la cocina, y adueñarse de una de las cervezas que a conciencia, Rachel había pedido del servicio de habitaciones para aquella velada.

Y aquel gesto de abandonar la sala, al igual que minutos antes le había sucedido a Quinn, terminó con los ojos de Rachel posándose en el trasero de la rubia, y logrando que un intenso rubor se apoderase de ella, obligándola a tomar el mayor sorbo de cerveza que había bebido en toda su vida. Tanto que incluso le costó tragar.

**—¿Qué dices?**— volvió a cuestionar Quinn sacando de sus pensamientos a Rachel, ocupando ahora ella el lugar privilegiado que le ofrecía el umbral de la entrada de la cocina**.—¿Tendrías sexo conmigo?**

Volver a escucharla hizo reaccionar a Rachel, que entendía que Quinn estaba realmente interesada en escuchar su respuesta. Y evidentemente, era una respuesta positiva.

**—Quinn**— balbuceó tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire y desviando la mirada hacia el televisor—, **dudo que haya nadie en éste mundo que se niegue a pasar una noche contigo. Muy ciego o ciega tiene que estar. **

—**O sea**— se acercó de nuevo al sofá donde volvió a tomar asiento**—, que si buscas una amiga con derecho a roce, yo estaría entre las opciones. ¿No es cierto?**

**—Eh…pues supongo que sí—** volvió a mirarla.

**—Pues que bien**— sonrió divertida**—, porque yo busco a una amiga con derecho a roce…y tú eres una de mis mejores opciones**— musitó desorientando por completo a la morena.

Rachel no supo comprenderlo, pero de repente la cerveza dejó de estar helada y se convirtió en fuego que descendía por su garganta. Tanto que incluso decidió dejar de beber para asegurarse de que lo que había odio, no era producto del alcohol haciendo estragos en su cabeza**.—¿Qué?—** masculló Quinn al ver como Rachel se limitaba a mirarla sin hablar**—, llevo casi 6 meses sin sexo, Rachel**— añadió—, **yo también soy humana.**

**—Quinn…¿Esto…esto es una proposición seria o estás hablando de un hipotético caso?**

**—Ok**— se recompuso en el sofá tras varios segundos en silencio**—, igual suena un poco…depravado o tal vez rudo, pero es cierto…quiero decir…sé lo que es eso, sé lo** **que es estar con alguien en quien confías plenamente y por quien sabes perfectamente que no llegarás a sentir nada que pueda complicar la amistad, y…pues no sé, creo que tú podrías cumplir esos requisitos perfectamente. Además…existe la tensión entre nosotras.**

**—¿Tensión?**

**—Vamos Rachel, no me vas a negar que durante toda nuestra vida ha existido esa tensión sexual entre nosotras, y hace un minuto me acabas de mirar el culo…eso dice mucho. **

—**Lo dirás por ti**— murmuró confusa—, **eras tú quien me dibujaba con posturas eróticas en el baño, no yo. Y si te he mirado el trasero es por pura inercia…porque has pasado delante de mí con esos pantalones y…**

Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Quinn tras escuchar la absurda excusa de la morena presa de los nervios , y la cantidad de veces que se había encargado de recordarle que era ella quien la dibujaba en los baños, casi de manera obsesiva, incluso cuando ya lo había olvidado.

**—¿De qué te ríes?, estamos hablando de algo muy serio, Quinn.**

—**Ok…no estas preparada para algo así**— interrumpió rápidamente, desconcertando aún más a la morena.

—**¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices?, yo no he dicho que no.**

—**Rachel, tener una amiga o un amigo con derecho a roce, desvincula la palabra "serio" de las relaciones sexuales. Es algo para divertirse, es algo para olvidarse de lo demás y disfrutar con la otra persona, y si haces referencia a ese término, es que realmente no entiendes lo que pretendo decirte o no estás preparada para algo así. Si me acuesto con una amiga o alguien de confianza, es para que se lo tome igual que yo, pero me temo que tú no vas a hacer algo así.**

**—¿Crees que no soy capaz de tomarme el sexo por diversión?, Quinn, seré Rachel Berry, tendré muchas cosas de mi adolescente y ególatra personalidad, pero te aseguro que he madurado en ese aspecto. No tengo problemas con tener sexo durante una noche y no involucrarme de una forma más personal o emocional en eso. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que entre dos amigas puedan romperse las cosas por un calentón, ¿Entiendes?**

**—Ok…entiendo…**

**—Aun así…—** dejó escapar sin apenas pensar.

**—¿Aun así qué?**

**—Pues que el hecho de que Quinn Fabray esté dispuesta a acostarse conmigo, en mi situación y por las buenas referencias que los chicos a lo largo de los años se han encargado de dejar de ti, suena demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo.**

**—¿Hablas en serio?, ¿Es una fantasía o un pensamiento real?**

Dudó sabiendo que su respuesta iba a meterla de lleno en un callejón sin salida, pero realmente empezaba a sentirse cómoda hablando de aquella situación y de probar algo completamente nuevo con quien hasta en aquel instante, había sido su mayor ejemplo a seguir respecto a seguridad en sí misma y capacidad de seducción.

**—¿Tú quieres de verdad?**

**—Sí—** respondió Quinn rápidamente.

**—¿Cuándo?**

**—Mmmm no sé…no me parece demasiado interesante ese partido**— miró hacia la televisión.

**—¿Ahora?**— balbuceó Rachel sintiendo que los nervios empezaban a devorarla y no era capaz de detenerse.

**—¿Tienes algo más interesante que hacer?**—susurró Quinn con aquel tono de voz sensual y grave que solía utilizar cuando lo racional de su cabeza se esfumaba, y solo quedaba lo irracional, el deseo.

**—No…**—tragó saliva con dificultad—, **la verdad es que no.**

** —¿Entonces?...¿Quieres divertirte esta noche conmigo, Rachel?**

—**Pues…**


	11. Solo amigas

Canción del capitulo: R U Mine? by Arctic Monkeys

* * *

Capítulo 10

Solo amigas.

—**No…no te vayas, Quinn**— la detuvo tras su décima excusa acerca de la decisión que acababa de tomar y que aún no se atrevía a llevar a cabo.

**—Escúchame Rachel, no tiene sentido que sigas así…de verdad, no pasa nada. No voy a forzar algo que no sabes si quieres o no.**

**—Pero si quiero**— masculló mordiéndose las uñas—, **o sea…cada vez estoy más convencida, pero tengo algunas dudas…**

Dudas y respuestas.

Casi una hora estuvieron debatiendo si mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien que era tu amiga, podría provocar o no la ruptura de esa amistad, sin contar con la extraña sensación que le producía a Rachel mirarla como algo más que alguien a quien admiraba.

Para Quinn no resultaba tan complicado, de hecho por cada negativa o duda de Rachel, el interés empezaba a hacerse mayor en ella, hasta llegar incluso a confesarle que la simple conversación estaba provocando que sus hormonas se removieran inquietas. Aunque lo cierto es que sabía perfectamente que en aquella situación, era prácticamente imposible que algo divertido pudiese salir de aquello.

**—¿Qué dudas?, ¿Si va a pasar algo entre nosotras?, ¿Si me voy a arrepentir y luego no querré volver a hablarte?**— repitió todas y cada una de las cuestiones que le había formulado con anterioridad la morena.—**No, no va a pasar nada de eso, Rachel. De veras, si algo va mal, cortamos por lo sano y aquí no ha pasado nada. Somos adultas y tenemos confianza para hablarnos con claridad. **

**—¿Y si me arrepiento cuando estemos…ya sabes?, bueno no es que me arrepienta, pero puede que no me concentre lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo, ¿Entiendes?**

**—Entiendo y lo comprendo. Por eso mismo te digo que no tienes que forzar nada, que no pasa absolutamente nada. Ha sido una mala idea y ya está, seguimos así…como estamos. Total, unos meses más sin sexo tampoco es tan malo, y apuesto a que cuando regreses a Nueva York y acabes con el montaje, encontrarás a alguien perfecto para eso o para entablar una relación seria, ¿Ok?. No te preocupes. Yo no me ofendo porque no…**

**—Dime algo—** la interrumpió.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué te diga algo de qué?**

**—Dime que tengo que pueda atraerte…dime por qué te acostarías conmigo, hazme creer que realmente te…te excita acostarte conmigo.**

**—Rachel—** dejó escapar entre una sonrisa desesperada—, **olvídalo ¿Ok?. Tienes razón, nunca me vas a ver como a una chica con la que tienes confianza, sino con una amiga y así es imposible.**

**—No Quinn, háblame…dime lo que te puede excitar de mí. Solo quiero saber o mejor dicho, entender por qué estás dispuesta a algo así conmigo. Ahora tengo ganas de probar…pero me tienes que poner a tono…, si no es imposible.**

Volvía a sonreír y volvía a desesperarse lanzando varios resoplidos que también provocaron la misma sensación de impotencia en Rachel.

**—Basta…de verdad Rachel, podría convencerte para que terminases en esa cama conmigo, pero llevamos con este tira y afloja casi una hora, y no quiero que lo hagas llena de dudas. No funciona así. **

**—¿Y cómo funciona?**

—**Pues funciona mirándome a los ojos y diciéndome, Quinn…quiero sexo, ¡y ya está!. Es así como…**

**—Quinn**— la interrumpió decidida—, **quiero, o mejor dicho, necesito sexo…pero te pido que hagas o digas algo para que yo me meta por completo en la situación**— añadió**—, esto es nuevo para mí. ¿Acaso lo hiciste así con Santana?**

**—No, lo cierto es que fue Santana quien tomó la decisión.**

**—¿Ves?—** señaló desafiante—, **fue ella la que te incitó de alguna forma a hacerlo y tú no paras de decirme que tengo que ser yo quien esté segura.**

**—Yo estaba segura, Rachel**— respondió rápidamente—, **¿Qué quieres que te diga?.**

**—Quiero que me hables como a una chica con la que quieres acostarte y no como a una amiga. Solo así podré decidirme si seré capaz o no.**

**—Tu culo**— estalló sin pensar

**—¿Qué le pasa a mi culo?**— cuestionó confusa, buscando la forma de mirarse el trasero.

**—No puedo parar de pensar en tu culo…es…es…¡Dios!. El otro día cuando te vi en bikini…no pude evitar mirarte el trasero, y es perfecto. Tan perfecto que tenía ganas de tocarlo, no de envidiarlo.**

**—¿De veras?—** se mostró sorprendida**—, ¿Crees que mi culo es perfecto?**

Quinn se levantó del sofá, dejando la botella medio vacía sobre la mesilla y acercándose sin contemplaciones a Rachel, que se limitaba a pasearse delante de la televisión, donde ya ni siquiera estaba el partido.

**—Sí**— susurró a un palmo de ella**—, y tu pecho…es…es jodidamente perfecto.**

**—¿Mi…mi pecho?—** balbuceó mirándose a sí misma—, **pero si es pequeño.**

**—Es perfecto**— susurró colocando la palma de su mano a escasos centímetros del mismo—, **¿Lo ves?, es perfecto. Y tus labios, siempre me he preguntado cómo besarías, y tus piernas…envidio tus piernas y creo que son muy, pero que muy sensuales.**

**—Quinn**— murmuró tensando la mandíbula.

**—Deja de llamarme Quinn, puedes llamarme Lucy si eso hace que no pienses en una amiga.**

**—Lucy…—**masculló pensativa—, **hey…eso puede funcionar.**

**—Claro que sí, Barbra**—volvió a susurrar logrando que Rachel esbozara una media sonrisa que la delataba.

—**Ok…eso me gusta más**— dijo desviando los ojos hacia los labios de la rubia**—¿Qué tal…?¿Qué tal si nos besamos?, ¿Hacen eso las amigas con derecho?, ¿O solo se va directamente al sexo?**

—**No creo que lo adecuado sea lanzarte directamente en la cama. Tendrás que averiguar si consigo excitarte antes, ¿No crees?.**

**—Ok…entonces, ¿Nos besamos?**

—**Por mí…encantada—**respondió humedeciéndose los labios**—,¿Estás segura de que quieres intentarlo?.—C**uestionó por última vez, sabiendo que no iba a poder resistir por más tiempo aquella necesidad de probar con ella.

**—Solo si me prometes que no te enfadarás conmigo si decido parar…¡Ah!, y también si me prometes que vamos a seguir siendo amigas, pase lo que pase.**

**—Te lo prometo**— susurró levantando la mano derecha— **haré todo lo que me pidas.**

**—Ok…pues adelante… bésame…—** masculló cerrando los ojos rápidamente y mostrándose dispuesta a recibir los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos. Gesto que provocó la sonrisa y casi la risotada de la rubia.

Realmente no estaba segura de querer hacer aquello con Rachel. Era su amiga, al igual que Santana o Spencer en aquel momento de su vida, pero no tenía nada que ver con ellas dos. Ni siquiera la situación se estaba dando de forma parecía.

Mientras que con Santana todo surgió sin más, por culpa del alcohol y de los continuos desengaños amorosos que ambas sufrían por aquella época, con Spencer fueron las ganas de repetir la odisea y rebelarse cuando se conocieron en una fiesta privada, en París. A diferencia de Santana, Spencer se convirtió en su amiga después de haber mantenido relaciones con ella. Pero ninguna de las dos situaciones podría asemejarse a lo que estaba sucediéndole con Rachel, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de insistir y mantener la paciencia, aun viendo la resistencia llena de dudas que le ofrecía la morena.

A decir verdad, nunca se había planteado algo así con Rachel, pero no podía negar que alguna que otra vez sus ojos la habían mirado de una forma muy distinta a como lo hacía con una amiga, justo de la misma forma en la que aquella noche de la boda miró a Santana, o a Spencer en aquel día en el que se conocieron.

Ahora estaba allí, de pie junto al televisor, con un par de shorts que a duras penas cubrían su trasero y una fina camiseta de tirantas negra que hacía juego con su pelo. Y la esperaba con los labios preparados para un beso y los ojos completamente cerrados, dejando una imagen más cómica, que sensual.

Lo que nunca llegó a imaginar Rachel, es que aquel supuesto primer beso en los labios a Quinn, no iba a llegar de la forma que tan repentinamente iba a suceder.

La rubia optó por otra opción mucho más efectiva para aquella situación, y sin pensarlo se decidió a dejar un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando con ello un pequeño sobresalto en la morena, que instintivamente abrió los ojos.

**—¿No…no me ibas a besar?**— balbuceó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Quinn.

—**Shhh…¿No es éste tu punto débil?**— susurró humedeciéndose los labios—, **¿O quizás es éste?**—volvió a hablar segundos antes de deslizar su lengua suavemente por el cuello, logrando que todos los poros que quedaban visibles de su piel, se mostrasen ante ella perfectamente marcados.

**—Oh…dios**— musitó Rachel tras el intenso escalofrío que le había provocado aquel gesto.

**—Ok…esto va bien**— dijo recuperando el tono sensual de su voz, completamente rota por un deseo que poco a poco, empezaba a adueñarse no solo de su mente, sino que también lo hacía de sus actos, de sus gestos.—**Te voy a besar**— avisó con premeditación**— ¿Ok?**

**—Perfecto**…—musitó esta vez con los ojos bien abiertos, asegurándose de que los labios de Quinn se acercaban con descaro y se posaban por primera vez sobre los suyos, dejando escapar apenas un leve suspiro antes de acoplarse a la perfección en su boca.

El movimiento lento y a la vez preciso, fue suficiente para enlazar varios besos completamente consentidos por ambas.

**—¿Todo bien?**— cuestionó la rubia tras un breve resquicio de aire entre las dos, mientras acariciaba el cuello de morena.

**—No está mal**— masculló centrando la mirada en los labios de la rubia, e invitándola a que retrocediera varios pasos hasta caer obligada en el sofá, donde tomó asiento sin separarse apenas de ella.

Tuvo que ser Rachel quien, en contra de todo pronóstico, ocupase la posición más activa de aquella postura en la que las piernas de Quinn le servían de asiento. Fueron varios los segundos en los que la rubia se dedicó a observar como todo parecía ir bien al ver el cuerpo de la morena sobre ella, metiéndola de lleno en aquella situación que ella misma había exigido para poder seguir adelante.

Las dudas en un momento como aquel traían problemas , y Rachel empezó a entenderlo tras besarla por primera vez. Por no decir que el beso fue el motivo suficiente y necesario para zanjar cualquier tipo de inquietud en ambas.

**—Besas muy bien**— susurró Quinn en un intento por contagiar más a su compañera, y que se excitara con aquel ambiente sensual que intentaban crear. Y lo consiguió al sentir como Rachel volvía a regalarle aquel gesto, que al parecer era su favorito para alterar sus hormonas. Esta vez, sin miedo de dejar que fuese su lengua quien se abriese camino en entre sus labios.

Fue el gesto preciso que necesitó Quinn para lanzar sus manos hacia las piernas semidesnudas de la morena, y acariciarlas sin temor, dejando que la firmeza y la suavidad de su piel, se desplazase directamente hacia su ánimo, y la sumergiese completamente en el placentero estado que ambas empezaban a sentir.

—**Quinn…si hay algo que no te guste, dímelo por favor…¿Ok?—** musitó sin detener el beso, hablando directamente sobre su boca.

—**Por ahora no me quejo de nada**— respondió la rubia segundos antes de atacar de nuevo sus labios, obligándola esta vez a que el acercamiento entre ambas fuese mucho más intenso y casi desesperado.

Y es que si algo sabía Quinn, era que el romanticismo no tenía cabida en una situación como aquella, al menos no en su mente.

Cualquier palabra romántica o más tierna de lo normal, podría acabar con su concentración. No era eso lo que pretendía al tener sexo con alguien con quien solo compartía confianza y amistad, y Rachel parecía que lo entendía a la perfección, o al menos en aquellos primeros instantes así lo hizo.

**—Quinn…creo que el año sin sexo me está pasando factura**— susurró sin dejar que sus labios se separasen por completo de su boca—, **no es normal que me excite tanto con un simple beso.**

—**Yo tampoco**— respondió la rubia clavando sus dedos sobre el trasero de Rachel, atrayéndola hacia ella con fuerza.

—**Ok…**—volvió a hablar tras recuperar la respiración por el último beso—, **¿Crees que es muy rápido si te digo que quiero ir a la cama?**

—**No…no es nada rápido, es perfecto**— respondió asintiendo rápidamente, ayudándola a que recuperase su postura y abandonase el asiento sobre sus piernas para poder llegar a la habitación lo antes posible.

Y así lo hicieron.

Apenas eran conscientes de cómo una caminaba detrás de la otra, mientras la televisión seguía encendida y las cervezas a medio beber, aguardaban sobre la mesilla.

Quinn seguía los pasos de Rachel, que parecía haberse olvidado de cualquier atisbo de duda, y caminaba decidida por el interior de la habitación. Mientras ella misma, calculaba el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se le ocurrió la idea de recomendarle una amiga o amigo con derecho a roce, y aquel instante en el que ya había aceptado la decisión de ser ella. Apenas una hora y algunos minutos. Ese fue el tiempo que transcurrió y en el que toda su incredulidad quedaba completamente disuelta.

—**Ok**— habló Rachel al tiempo que se giraba y se enfrentaba a ella, con los nervios regresando de nuevo a su cuerpo, y permitiendo que la saliva humedeciese su garganta para poder continuar hablando—, **normas.**

**—¿Normas?—** balbuceó la rubia un tanto confusa.

**—Nada de palabras como amor…o cielo…o cariño, o cosas de esas que se dicen cuando estás con tú chico o tu chica, ¿Entendido?. Si hablas, que sean algo…erótico.**

**—No puedo estar más de acuerdo**— respondió Quinn.

**—Ok…si algo no va como debe ir, lo hablamos…¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo.**

**—Y… y….**

**—¿Algo más?—** preguntó Quinn tras ver como se debatía en un intenso cuestionario que debía rondar por su mente y que por culpa de los nervios, no conseguía ordenar de forma que pudiese expresarlo con claridad.

**—No sé…¿Quieres añadir tu algo?**

—**Mmmm…no seas soberbia**— susurró—, **odio cuando hablan con soberbia y se creen ser mejor que nadie.**

**—¿Soberbia yo?...ok…creo que no lo soy, al menos en la cama**— respondió confusa—, **¿Algo más?**

**—No, nada más…**

**—Bien…adelante— **inquirió Rachel.

**—¿Yo?...eh…¿Quieres que de yo el…?, ok…¡basta de idioteces!**— exclamó al tiempo que se desprendía de la blusa que vestía y desabrochaba los pantalones, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel en ningún momento, que había comprendido que había llegado el momento de comportarse como una verdadera mujer y dejar las pocas dudas que quedaban en su mente, a un lado.

La morena repitió los gestos de Quinn, aunque con mayor rapidez debido a su ligera vestimenta, y se quedó en ropa interior frente a ella varios segundos antes de que su amiga pudiese desprenderse por completo de los pantalones.

—**Oh…es precioso**— balbuceó Rachel señalando el sujetador de la rubia, que un tanto incrédula se limitó a sonreír y a observarse a sí misma.

**—Gracias, lo compré en una pequeña tienda de La Passe, si quieres te puedo llevar cuando vayamos al pueblo.**

—**Genial, me apetece comprar algo de ropa de aquí**— respondió quedando frente a ella, percatándose en ese instante de que ambas estaban semidesnudas y lo estaban por un motivo concreto; sexo.

**—Ok…¿Empezamos?**— balbuceó Quinn reaccionando.

**—Claro**— tragó saliva, y fue lo último que hizo antes de sentir como los labios de la rubia volvían a adueñarse de los suyos y tras un leve forcejeo, ambas caían sobre la cama.

Probablemente perdieron la noción de cuánto duró aquel nuevo beso que ya llevaban a cabo cuando sus cuerpos yacían y se movían inquietos sobre el colchón.

Ni las sabanas, ni la fina manta que protegía la enorme cama, fueron inconvenientes para que la comodidad las encontrase y pudiesen acoplarse como mejor les convenía.

**—Rachel… ¿Prefieres estar arriba o…**

**—No, no**— no dejó que terminase la pregunta—, **quédate ahí…tú, recuerda que no soy tan experta.**

—**Ok**—balbuceó humedeciéndose los labios, ignorando por completo que su cuerpo ya empezaba a disfrutar del pequeño cuerpo de la morena bajo ella, y como la excitación empezaba a ser demasiado intensa como para obviarla.—**Rachel…¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar?**

**—Sí…no hay dudas**—respondió mordiéndole los labios**—, ya somos adultas y podremos manejar esto. **

**—Cierto**— masculló tras una nueva embestida**—, no somos adolescentes.**

**—No…claro que no**—musitó al tiempo que enredaba sus manos en el pelo de la rubia**—,¿Tú quieres parar?, ¿Tienes dudas?**

—**No, solo preguntaba para confirmarlo por última vez…a mí me…me apetece mucho hacerlo.**

—**Ok…** **lo haremos una sola vez…¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo**— respondió con apenas un hilo de voz, cuando el movimiento entre ellas empezaba a ser completamente acompasado. Cuando Quinn ya conseguía transmitirle el deseo con una simple mirada mientras sus manos desataban el sujetador de la morena—, **¡oh dios…! ¿Ves?**— murmuró tras desnudar el pecho y lanzarse sobre ellos**—, son perfectos**…

—**Joder Quinn…cuidado con mis pezones, son…son…demasiado sensibles.**

**—¿Te duele esto**?— los mordió con delicadeza.

**—No…no, eso no me molesta, eso me gusta**— dijo tras soltar un sonoro suspiro.

**—Ok…vamos bien…me sobra esto**— susurró al tiempo que ella misma se desprendía de su sujetador.

—**Oh sí…ya creo que te sobraba**— intervino Rachel esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

—**Estamos locas… ¿Lo sabes?**

—**Me da igual…ni se te ocurra parar ahora**.

—**No…ni me lo planteo**— dijo Quinn tras adueñarse de nuevo de sus labios, y de sus manos, y de sus brazos y piernas. Todo el cuerpo de la morena quedaba a su merced y no iba, o mejor dicho, no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de descubrir y divertirse con ella de aquella forma.

Quizás el límite en una amistad, no pasa más allá de un pequeño beso en alguna ocasión especial, con el humor interviniendo o quizás el cariño. Pero tener a una de tus amigas completamente desnuda y dispuesta a hacer todo lo que surgía, era algo que iba más a allá de lo que la propia amistad conlleva.

La confianza era primordial y tanto Rachel como Quinn, parecían haberlo entendido. O quizás eran las ganas de sexo que ambas habían acumulado durante aquel tiempo.

Quizás un poco más Rachel, aunque no lo suficiente como para permitir un nuevo movimiento de la rubia.

**—¿Qué…qué, qué haces Quinn?**— la detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer bajo las sabanas.

** —¿Cómo que qué hago?**

**—¿Vas a…bajar hasta ahí?**

**—Claro…¿No quieres?**

**—No, no quiero.**

**—¿Por qué?—** cuestionó al tiempo que volvía a recuperar la distancia y se posicionaba sobre ella, permitiendo que sus piernas siguiesen entrelazadas.

—**No…no estoy segura de sentirme cómoda, Quinn**— masculló**—, no tengo tanta confianza en mí misma como para…**

**—Pero…a mí me encantaría, no es mi primera vez Rachel**— susurró apartando el rebelde flequillo de la morena de sus ojos.

—**Ya…pero no estoy segura. Dijimos que si había algo que no estuviésemos de acuerdo, que no lo haríamos.**

**—Ok…tienes razón**— sonrió segundos antes de volver a besarla—, **lo bueno del sexo entre chicas, es que hay miles de formas de hacerlo.**

**—Exacto…miles de formas**—dijo por última vez. Porque a partir de ese instante, ninguna de las dos volvieron a hablar, ni a interrumpirse con algún extraño comentario acerca de la ropa interior, ni de como Rachel estallaba en una risa descontrolada cuando le besaban cerca del ombligo, o la rara reacción de Quinn quedándose sin respiración si le mordían en una zona concreta del cuello, llegando incluso a asustar a la morena al pensar que había sufrido algún tipo de desvanecimiento.

No volvieron a hablar porque sus labios se empeñaron en descubrirse sin miedos, acompañados por sus manos que no permitieron que ningún recoveco de ambos cuerpos, quedase libre de la presencia de la otra.

Quizás fue el escaso alcohol que habían bebido, o tal vez el cansancio de aquella primera vez y las altas horas de la madrugada pesando sobre sus cuerpos, pero aquella noche de sexo apenas duró un par horas antes de que el sueño pudiese con ellas. Y casi cinco horas después, cuando el sol ya había dado los buenos días a la isla, Quinn despertaba un tanto aturdida por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero feliz de haber sobrevivido a una experiencia como aquella.

Rachel dormía, demostrando con su postura desinhibida y completamente desnuda sobre las sabanas, que el pudor era algo que solo existía cuando la consciencia despertaba.

Quinn sonrió al verla y no tardó en levantarse y recuperar sus pertenencias. Había tenido la capacidad de despertar antes de que la alarma de su móvil sonase a modo de despertador, y agradeció que así fuese para no asustar a la morena. Aunque si había algo que realmente había aprendido al mantener relaciones con amigas, era que salir de allí sin despedirse, podría provocar algún tipo de confusión en quien se quedaba en el lugar, dejándole la duda de si algo habría salido mal. Y como eso no era lo que había sucedido, ni lo que pretendía que Rachel pensase, no iba a dejar que la morena despertase completamente a solas. Sobretodo conociendo el dramatismo que solía utilizar en cualquier situación confusa.

**—Rachel…Rachel**— susurró tomando asiento junto a ella, ya completamente vestida—, **vamos Rachel…despierta**— le dejó un pequeño toque sobre la espalda .

Lo cierto es que verla completamente desnuda, así, dormida y sin esconderse continuamente, provocó la sonrisa y algún que otro escalofrío en Quinn. No se había detenido a pensar en todo lo que había logrado excitarle durante aquella noche, y lo atractivo que se presentaba su cuerpo en aquel momento. De hecho llegó a sacudir su cabeza tras caer en aquellos pensamientos, como si aquel gesto fuese a lograr la concentración que necesitaba para recuperar la compostura.—**Vamos Rachel…despierta**— volvió a insistir.

**—Mmmm…¿Quinn?—** balbuceó alzando un tanto la cabeza, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que ya entraba en la habitación—, **¿Qué ocurre?**

**—Me tengo que ir ya, solo quería despedirme.**

**—¿Ya?, ¿A dónde?—** masculló girándose sobre sí misma y percatándose de que quedaba completamente desnuda sobre la cama. Tiró tan rápido de la sabana para cubrirse, que ni siquiera Quinn fue capaz de reaccionar.

**—Me tengo que ir a trabajar, mi turno empieza en una hora…pero antes tengo que pasar por mi casa.**

—**Mmm…vaya, ¿No vas a desayunar?**— preguntó aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

—**No, ya lo hago en el hotel. Solo quería que supieras que me marcho, nada más**— le sonrió—, **puedes seguir durmiendo.**

**—Eh…no, no**— balbuceó tratando de lograr que la sabana se desprendiese por completo de la cama para poder cubrirse con ella y seguir los pasos que Quinn ya había emprendido hacia la salida.—**Te acompaño**— añadió.

—**No es necesario Rachel**— dijo ya en la puerta**—, solo quería que supieses que me marcho y…**

**—Y así no crearme un estado de ansiedad hiperdramática al despertar y verme a solas, pensando que habías huido de mí y que todo se fastidió entre nosotras**— dijo conteniendo un bostezo**—, ¿Verdad?**

—**Eh…más o menos**— respondió sonriente.—**¿Todo bien?**

—**Soy yo la que tiene que hacer esa pregunta**— respondió acercándose a ella, aun con el sueño inundando su rostro —**¿Seguimos siendo amigas o ya no quieres volver a ver a Rachel Berry?**

**—Nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida como lo estoy en este momento por querer seguir siendo tu amiga**— dijo con dulzura—, **ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte de esa forma, Rachel.**

**—Pienso lo mismo**— balbuceó**—, quiero decir…que pienso que ha sido un placer conocerte a ti, no que me conozcas a mí…no, no soy tan soberbia…¿Estuve soberbia?**

—**No, para nada**— respondió sonriente**.—Ha sido una muy buena experiencia.**

**—¿Repetirías conmigo como con Santana?**

—**¿Repetirías como con Danielle?**

**—Mmmm, yo he preguntado primero, Quinn Fabray.**

**—Ok…—**desvió la mirada al tiempo que se mordía los labios y abría la puerta**—, será mejor que me marche, llego tarde.**

**—¿Qué?...no, no espera**— trató de detenerla—, **tienes que contestarme, no me vas a dejar con esa duda…**

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Quinn al tiempo que abandonaba el apartamento sin llamar demasiado la atención en el pasillo, evitando algún encuentro fortuito con alguno de sus compañeros. No podía olvidar que estaba en su lugar de trabajo, y aunque tenía plena confianza en su encargada directa, Spencer, no podía jugar con fuego y permitir que la descubriesen en esa situación.

**—¿Quinn?—** susurró asomándose al pasillo, observando como la rubia ya había empezado a caminar.

**—Te espero en el embarcadero a las 5—** respondió divertida, maquillando las palabras con los gestos de su mano.

**—Dímelo…—** exigió de nuevo con apenas un hilo de voz**—, me volveré dramática si no lo haces. Caerá sobre tu conciencia, ¿Me oyes?**

**—No esperaba menos de ti**— respondió ya desde la lejanía, regalándole el noveno de los guiños—, **no esperaba menos de Rachel dramática Berry.**

**—Oh…mierda**— masculló Rachel tras ver como Quinn ya se perdía por el pasillo y la dejaba con aquella pregunta sin responder, con las dudas de saber si había quedado lo suficientemente satisfecha como para no querer repetir de nuevo aquella noche, sabiendo que aquello no iba a volver a suceder tras el pacto que habían sellado de solo una vez. –**Estúpida Fabray…—**musitó cerrando la puerta tras ella y regresando hacia la cama, donde no tuvo impedimentos para volver a dejarse caer y tratar de recuperar al menos un par de horas más de sueño—, **yo si repetiría, Quinn…**

* * *

**Gracias por todos los reviews del capi anterior. Demasiados segun mis expectativas. :)**


	12. April

Canción del capitulo;The little things by Colbie Caillat

* * *

Capítulo 11

April

**—¡Me ha encantado, ha sido genial!**

**—Relájate April, Quinn va a pensar que estás loca.**

**—¿Por qué?**— recriminó la chica—, **acabo de ver un pez trompeta, jamás había visto uno…es…es genial.**

**—Sí, pero estás histérica.**

**—¡No estoy histérica!**—volvió a enfrentarse a Olivia**—, ¿Qué te pasa?, deja de comportarte así y disfruta de una vez…¡Estamos en el paraíso!—** exclamó dando varios giros delante de ella, ante la atenta mirada de Quinn que no podía evitar sonreír por la euforia que mostraba April.

La pequeña embarcación que las había trasladado hasta Anse Cocos, donde habían practicado Snorkel, le servía de asiento en la orilla de la playa, mientras terminaba de arreglar el material que iba a utilizar en las siguientes horas. Mientras tanto, April y Olivia se encargaban de amenizarle aquellos minutos con sus divertidas discusiones.

—**Ya…ya sé que estamos en el paraíso—** replicó Olivia sin entusiasmo—, **pero has hecho Snorkel más veces y no es necesario que te pongas así siempre que lo haces.**

**—Ok…¿Sabes qué?, me voy a saludar a Adam**— señaló hacia las casetas, donde el chico se esmeraba en preparar una enorme tabla de Surf—, **él es más divertido que tú.**

**—No tardes…te recuerdo que tenemos más cosas que…—** optó por descender el volumen de su voz al ver como April ya se alejaba de ellas y caminaba hacia Adam, ignorando por completo sus palabras.

Quinn trató de no darle importancia al hecho. Ya conocía de sobra el entusiasmo de April y la seriedad que siempre mostraba Olivia, además de saber que no era asunto suyo inmiscuirse en las discusiones o problemas de dos inquilinos del hotel. Sin embargo, un leve gesto de resignación, acompañado por un suspiro que pudo ser perfectamente oído por ella, la hizo reaccionar ante Olivia.

—**Sé que no es asunto mío**— habló llamando la atención de la chica**—, pero…¿Estás bien?**

—**Eh…sí, claro que sí**— murmuró desviando la mirada hacia las máscaras que ya limpiaba Quinn.

**—Ok….te he notado un poco seria y pensé que te sucedía algo.**

**—No, tranquila…todo bien**— repitió tratando de sonar convincente, pero lo cierto es que no lo fue, y ella misma se dio cuenta.

Esperó varios segundos observando la tarea que realizaba Quinn y tras lanzar una rápida mirada hacia April, que seguía junto a Adam, habló**.— En realidad…no, no estoy bien.**

Los ojos de Quinn no tardaron en posarse sobre ella y cuestionarla con sutileza.

**—Estoy agobiada—** añadió apoyándose en el bote—, **y no sé cómo disimularlo con April.**

**—¿Agobiada por algo de la isla o son problemas personales?—** se interesó tratando de no sonar demasiado entrometida.

**—Personales…**

—**Vaya…¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**

—**Lo dudo— **respondió resignada.

—**Ok…de todas formas, y aunque solo sea una guía turística, si necesitas algo…hablar, no sé…puedes, puedes llamarme. Dicen que sé escuchar bastante bien…**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Olivia y tras un largo y profundo suspiro, se decidió a hablar**. **

** —¿Has estado alguna vez al límite de tus posibilidades?. Sentir que no eres capaz de dar un paso más, de creer que ya nada tiene valor y que lo único que haces es…molestar. ¿Te has sentido así alguna vez?**

** —Supongo que todo el mundo se ha sentido así alguna vez— **respondió Quinn.

** —Pues…precisamente así me sentía cuando la conocí— **lanzó la mirada hacia April, que hablaba distraída con Adam—. **Estaba a punto de arrojar la toalla, de darme por vencida. Nada me salía bien. Tenía una relación con un chico que…que me estaba consumiendo, y dependía exclusivamente de lo que había heredado de mi familia. No tenía interés por nada hasta que apareció ella**. –Sonrió apenada—. **Una noche, como otra de tantas, me fui a descargar ese agobio al bar de un conocido. Era patética. Como uno de esos personajes bohemios que beben de una botella dentro de una bolsa de papel. **

**April estaba allí con algunas amigas. Estaban de viaje por Europa y una de las paradas obligadas era Londres.**

**No sé qué me pasó, Quinn. April reía a carcajadas y yo…yo creí que había descubierto un nuevo mundo. Era como si todo se iluminase a su alrededor…y…¡dios!, aún no lo comprendo pero a ella…a ella también le impacté. No sé por qué, ni siquiera lo comprendo te lo juro. Ella…ella es más joven, vive la vida de una forma completamente diferente a como yo la vivo. Y te juro que yo…yo soy un alma en pena a su lado. Sin embargo se interesó en mí. Fue increíble Quinn. Esa noche iba a cometer uno de esos errores de los que sueles arrepentirte, y no fue así. Pasé horas y horas hablando con ella.**

—**Creo…creo que puedo llegar a entenderte**— musitó tras percatarse de cómo Rachel accedía a la playa desde el acceso de su habitación y caminaba lentamente hasta la orilla, ignorándolas por completo.

**—La conocí aquella noche y ya nunca más volví a separarme de ella**— volvió a hablar—, **pero no hablo de algo físico. Tuve que separarme porque a pesar de lo que surgió, ella tuvo que regresar a San Francisco. Hablábamos todos los días, siete días a la semana, cuatro semanas al mes, doce meses al año. ¿Y sabes qué?, ella consiguió que me lanzara hacia uno de mis sueños. Siempre…siempre había soñado con escribir cuentos, con vender miles de libros y hacer películas de ellos— **se lamentó avergonzada**—, y nunca me atreví por vagueza, o quizás porque jamás tuve confianza en mí misma. Y desde entonces no paro de luchar por lograr ese sueño. Sin embargo…me siento mal si la veo. Tengo…tengo la continua sensación de que no la merezco, de que algún día vendrá otra chica mucho más guapa, mucho más divertida, mucho más especial que yo, y sabrá que cometió un error al estar conmigo. Ella es…es perfecta, Quinn. No solo es perfecta por su forma de ser, sino que además…¡mírala!—**exclamó señalándola**—¿Quién no caería rendido a sus pies?. Es tan hermosa, que tengo miedo. Nadie como ella querría estar con alguien como yo— **se miró**—, mírame…llevo 15 días aquí, y ni siquiera he cogido color por el sol.**

** —¿De veras me estás diciendo eso?— **la interrumpió Quinn un tanto desconcertada.**— ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que tú no eres…preciosa?**

** —Quinn, no necesito halagos contemplativos. No los necesito. Soy realista y conozco mis virtudes y mis defectos.**

** —No, no— **volvió a interrumpirla**—, si piensas que te estoy halagando por hacerte sentir bien, es porque no me conoces. Aquí donde me ves, he sido una muy mala influencia durante toda mi vida. He maltratado psicológicamente a chicas. Les hacía creer que eran horribles, cuando me moría de ganas por ser como ellas. He ridiculizado a personas que eran…y son realmente hermosas— **masculló recordando la multitud de veces que había castigado a Rachel con sus envenenados comentarios.—**Créeme, si te digo que no estás nada mal, es porque realmente no lo estas.**

** —Yo te lo agradezco Quinn— **la miró agradecida**—, pero lo que pretendo decirte es que no necesito halagos. Que yo no me considere lo suficientemente atractiva para alguien como April, no significa que sea un monstruo. Eso es solo una pequeña gota más que llena mi vaso. Lo que más me preocupa es conseguir algo que me permita estar cerca de ella, y no dejar que mi amargado estado anímico, termine estropeándolo todo.**

**—Olivia, si de algo sé en ésta vida, es que las oportunidades nunca se acaban…que tarde o temprano la vida da un cambio y las cosas buenas llegan. Si estás preocupada por poder trabajar de lo que te gusta, solo tienes que tener fe y seguir intentándolo.**

**—No me preocupa eso— **interrumpió**—, hace dos meses firmé un contrato con una productora londinense. Tengo en mis manos el escribir uno de los guiones que puede darme todo lo que siempre he soñado, pero me exige privacidad absoluta. Cogí el dinero que me adelantaban y pagué este viaje para April y para mí, solo para poder estar con ella. Supuestamente ahora debería estar en Irlanda, enclaustrada para preparar mi trabajo, y sin embargo estoy aquí, en mitad del océano índico…con ella. Si en la productora saben que soy tan irresponsable, me echarán y volveré a ser un completo desastre.**

**—¿Es eso lo que te agobia?, ¿Qué te encuentren aquí?**

**—Eso…y que solo nos quedan siete días en la isla. Cuando pasen, April regresará a San Francisco y yo…yo tengo que irme a Londres. No…no sé si voy a poder soportarlo**— masculló completamente afectada**—. Ella no se detiene a pensarlo, simplemente se dedica a divertirse y me parece bien, es perfecto que disfrute…pero yo no puedo, sobre todo sabiendo que en una semana no voy a volver a tenerla a mi lado. Y que no sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda lograr encontrarme de nuevo con ella. Eso es lo que hace que esté de mal humor continuamente. No…no lo puedo evitar.**

—**Te entiendo**— respondió Quinn tras haber escuchado atentamente toda la historia—, **y mucho más de lo que crees.**

**—¿Por qué?, cualquier otra me diría que deje de agobiarme y disfrute. Eso es lo que siempre se dice, ¿No?**

**—Cualquier otra no habrá vivido mi experiencia**— respondió la rubia—. **Yo no puedo decirte que la vida es para disfrutarla, si no hubiese vivido lo que viví, Olivia. **

**—¿Qué te pasó?—** se mostró curiosa.

—**Pues…no quiero alargarme demasiado…pero sucedió cuando estaba en el instituto. Tenía absolutamente todo lo que quería tener, bueno…quizás había algún quaterback que me ignoraba**— sonrió tratando de calmar la tensión—. **Pero sí, tenía todo lo que una adolescente desea. Sacaba buenas notas, me habían aceptado en Yale, tenía amigas, amigos…era capitana del equipo de animadoras, buen estatus social en mi familia, bueno…en realidad solo podía contar con mi madre, pero me lo daba todo**— volvió a sonreír**—, y cuando más completa estaba, cuando mejor me sentía…un accidente estuvo a punto de dejarme sentada para siempre en una silla de ruedas. **

**—Vaya…**

**—Iba a disfrutar de lo que se suponía que iba a ser un día…muy especial junto a alguien que deseaba que yo estuviese a su lado**— volvió a mirar hacia Rachel, que había optado por tomar asiento en la arena y seguía inmersa observando el océano.—**Pero un camión se interpuso en mi camino cuando cometí un pequeño error mientras conducía, y todo se acabó. Cuando desperté estaba en una cama y no podía moverme. La persona que iba a celebrar aquel día tan especial—**tragó saliva al recordar como Rachel no dudó en acudir al hospital aún vestida de novia—, **estaba mirándome desde una pequeña ventana, llorando desconsolada y culpándose por creer que me había obligado a cometer aquel error. **

**Pero no fue así.**

**Nadie me obligó. Fue mi inconsciencia la que provocó aquello. Creí que no volvería a recuperarme, que no podría volver a andar. Fueron muchos días de rehabilitación y poca gente creía en mis posibilidades. Tuve que ser yo quien tomase las riendas y no se diese por vencida. Me propuse que iba a volver a andar y a recuperar mi vida. Y lo hice pensando en esa persona. Me negaba a creer que todo se había acabado para mí, y que ella iba a estar culpándose el resto de su vida**— sentenció. —**Por primera vez en mi vida, supe que podía conseguir lo que me propusiera si luchaba por ello. Desde entonces, nunca me he acobardado. Nunca he tenido miedo de no dar un paso hacia adelante y probar, buscar y lograr lo que quiero. **

**—Es muy alentador todo eso que dices, Quinn**— intervino Olivia—, **pero no todo el mundo tiene esa capacidad. Yo me siento limitada constantemente y…sí, quizás sea un problema psicológico o falta de carisma, pero no puedo evitar deprimirme.**

**—Pues…creo que tienes una muy buena razón para no hacerlo**— miró de soslayo a April, que en aquel instante parecía empezar a despedirse de Adam.—**Ella se ve feliz. Disfruta de lo que vive en el momento y eso es importante. Y lo que es mejor, te ha elegido a ti para vivir. Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo y no pensar en lo que pueda pasar mañana. Créeme, yo jamás imaginé que un camión podría atropellarme, y sucedió. Olvídate de lo demás y disfruta de tu vida en el paraíso.**

—**Es un buen consejo**— le sonrió sin perder de vista a April**—, y ella realmente lo merece. Supongo que solo lograré dar un paso más, si es por alguien…porque dudo que lo consiga por mí misma.**

**—Todo el mundo necesita inspiración para lograr sus sueños**—intervino Quinn sin poder evitar mirar de nuevo a Rachel. Y ese pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido para Olivia, que imitó el gesto y descubrió a la morena sentada en la orilla.

**—¿Ahora le toca a ella?—** cuestionó Olivia regresando la mirada hacia Quinn.

**—Sí**— musitó sin dejar de mirarla.

**—Bien…entonces será mejor que deje de molestarte con mis historias.**

**—No me molestas en absoluto**— replicó regresando a ella**—, de hecho…espero que te hayas desahogado un poco y te sirva de algo.**

**—Me sirve y mucho**— sonrió complacida**—. No me gusta contarle estas cosas a April. No quiero que se preocupe más de lo que ya lo hace y en ésta isla, no hay mucha gente que pueda escucharme. **

— **Yo solo he pretendido hacerte ver, que más vale disfrutar del momento que te toca vivir, y teniendo todo esto a tu alrededor…no me puedes negar de que estás en el lugar indicado.**

**—Totalmente cierto**— respondió agradecida justo cuando ya se percataban de la llegada de April.

No lo hacía sonriente, como solía estar la mayor parte del día. April se personaba ante ambas manteniendo el gesto serio que Olivia se había encargado de crear, justo antes de aquella charla.

**—¿Nos vamos?**— cuestionó mirando a la morena, que instintivamente asintió. **—Ok…Quinn, ha sido un placer**— dijo recuperando la dulzura para dirigirse a la rubia—, **el próximo día, quiero tocar ese pez trompeta.**

—**Haremos lo posible porque así sea**— respondió Quinn regalándole una sonrisa.

—**Vamos April**— intervino Olivia tras ver como Rachel ya se había percatado de que estaban allí y las observaba desde la distancia— **Quinn tiene que seguir trabajando.**

Y aquello fue lo último que Olivia dijo antes de despedirse por completo de Quinn, y emprender el trayecto de regreso al hotel, con April junto a ella.

Quinn no pudo más que desearles una buena tarde y las observó caminar por la orilla, directas hacia donde Rachel seguía, esta vez mostrándose a la espera para acudir a su encuentro.

Le resultó tremendamente curioso ver el cruce entre la pareja y la morena, que se limitó a mirarlas de soslayo y esbozar una tímida sonrisa cuando April, sin temor alguno, la saludó con un buenas tardes que incluso Quinn pudo oír.

La sonrisa se instaló en ese mismo instante en la rubia. Ver como Rachel seguía mostrándose insegura frente a aquellas dos chicas, le hizo recordar que aún no le había comentado que estaba a salvo. Que ni April ni Olivia iban a delatarla con ninguna fotografía o comentario en alguna red social.

Rachel estaba a segura en aquella isla.

La misma tímida sonrisa que le había regalado a April y Olivia, llegó directamente hasta Quinn. Rachel no pudo evitar de nuevo sentir el rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas, cuando se percató de que la rubia la esperaba impaciente, y que era la primera vez, completamente consciente y despierta, que iba a hablar con ella después de la noche vivida. Y no le resultaba demasiado sencillo, de hecho sus pasos empezaron a ser dudosos conforme se acercaba a ella.

—**Hola—** saludó Quinn tras bajarse de la embarcación.

**—Hola Quinn**— respondió Rachel con algo de dificultad—, **¿Un bote?—** cuestionó desviando la mirada hacia el mismo.

—**Ajam…hoy toca agua.**

**—Lo supuse cuando me dijiste que me colocara el traje de neopreno**— inquirió mirándose a sí misma**—, pero pensé que serían las motos de agua**.

**—No, hoy necesitamos el bote**— explicó**—, vamos a conocer a unos amigos.**

**—¿Amigos acuáticos?**

**—Ajam…¿Cómo andas de capacidad pulmonar?**

—**Pues…creo que bien, nunca he tenido problemas para aguantar la respiración.**

**—Perfecto**— susurró volviendo sobre sus pasos para acomodar las máscaras en la parte trasera de aquel bote.

Quinn sabía que la breve y liviana conversación con Rachel acerca de lo que iban a hacer aquel día, no era más que una excusa para evitar sentir como la vergüenza las invadía. Aunque para ella no fuese tan así.

Es cierto que no había dejado de pensar en lo que sucedió entre ambas durante la noche, por supuesto, no era a modo de lamento o arrepentimiento. Rachel le había mostrado una cara completamente diferente, algo que ella jamás había ni siquiera fantaseado, y el sabor que le había dejado, no podía ser mejor del que era.

Aquella pregunta sobre una posible repetición de la noche, que horas antes le había formulado, tenía una respuesta afirmativa por parte Quinn, sin lugar a dudas. **—Por cierto**— volvió a hablar**—, olvidé comentarte que puedes estar tranquila con April y Olivia, no van a mencionar a nadie que estás aquí.**

**—¿Tan segura estás?**

**—Completamente segura**— le respondió sin mirarla, momento que Rachel aprovechó para tomar aire y tratar de calmar sus nervios.

Habían pasado nueve horas desde que Quinn salió de su habitación. Nueve horas de las que solo pudo aprovechar cuatro para seguir durmiendo, y el resto para pensar, o mejor dicho, recordar su encuentro sexual . Aunque pensándolo bien, incluso en esas cuatro horas que pudo dormir, soñó con Quinn y sus sorprendentes y entrecortados susurros cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Aquella imagen de la rubia sobre su cuerpo, gimiendo, llegando al punto de alcanzar el orgasmo con el simple roce, era algo que jamás iba a olvidar, y que probablemente, la iba a acompañar en multitud de noches y sueños. Y quizás por eso le resultaba tan complicado enfrentarse a ella en aquel instante.

La normalidad y la naturalidad que Quinn mostraba, no se asemejaba en absoluto a su confuso y avergonzado estado. Evidentemente, eran síntomas claros de que Quinn ya había vivido esa experiencia y era toda una experta del día después.

—**Ok….confiaré en ti**— balbuceó—, **eh…Quinn**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Por qué me has mentido?**

**—¿Qué?—** la miró rápidamente—, **¿Te he mentido?**

**—Ajam…—**trató de sonreír—, **anoche…anoche me dijiste que no tenías que madrugar y…bueno, es evidente que sí tenías.**

**—Ah…es eso**— volvió a desviar la mirada hacia las aletas que ya dejaba en el interior del bote—. **Bueno…lo siento, no fue mi intención la de mentirte…pero sabía que no me ibas a dejar que cenase contigo o viese el partido.**

**—Por supuesto que no**— se mostró seria**—, no soy tan irresponsable como para permitir que perjudiques tu trabajo por ver un partido de futbol. **

**—Rachel, no he perjudicado mi trabajo**— replicó—, **mírame…estoy perfecta y aún me quedan algunas horas de aventura.**

**—Me da igual lo que digas. No es normal que duermas unas tres o cuatro horas, cuando tienes que hacer cosas que exigen el máximo de atención, como es montar en ese bote o hacer senderismo**— le recriminó**—. No vuelvas a mentirme con algo así, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Eh…está bien**— balbuceó tras notar la seriedad de la morena.—**Pero me tienes que prometer que si me apetece cenar contigo y pasar una noche, no me vas a poner excusas**.

**—¿Pasar la noche?—** repitió con apenas un hilo de voz.

**—Eh…, pasar la noche y…bueno, ya…ya sabes**— respondió siendo consciente de la pequeña confusión que podía provocar aquella petición**—, hablar…ver una peli.**

**—Ah…eso…claro, claro**— asintió tras aclararse la garganta. Los nervios empezaban a pasarle factura y la sequedad en su garganta le hacía daño.

Silencio.

Después de aquel murmullo de la morena, el silencio se apoderaba de ambas y las envolvía en una de esas situaciones, en las que la incomodidad se hacía demasiado latente.

**—Rachel…—**susurró regresando la mirada hacia ella**—, ¿Está todo bien?**

—**Sí, claro…¿Por qué preguntas?**— respondió rápidamente, casi sin darle tiempo a acabar la cuestión.

**—Porque te noto un poco…incomoda. ¿Es por lo de anoche?**

**—No…no estoy incomoda, ¿Tú lo estás?**

—**Rachel**— inquirió alzando la ceja—, **estás incomoda, no puedes negármelo. Estás a la defensiva.**

**—No…es solo que…que…ok**— terminó confesando**—, es…es raro, extraño. Quizás tú estés acostumbrada pero…me resultar raro estar aquí y mirarte a la cara después de…**

**—Entiendo**— interrumpió la retahíla de la chica**—, ¿Y sabes qué?, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Quizás fue un error y…**

**—¿Un error?, ¿Estás arrepentida?**— se apresuró en preguntar.

—**Eh…no, claro que no estoy arrepentida, Rachel. Pero igual…creo que nos dejamos llevar y al final, va a ser más complicado para ti de sobrellevar. No quiero que te sientas incomoda, solo piensa que fue una experiencia más y ya está.**

**—Ya…—**dejó caer con resignación**—, una experiencia más.**

**—Rachel…—**volvió a hablar tras ver como la morena parecía sentirse ofendida por el comentario.— **No estoy diciendo que haya sido malo, de hecho ha sido…muy bueno**— aclaró**—, al menos para mí.**

**—No es necesario que te justifiques, Quinn. Tienes razón al decir que ha sido un error.**

**—No…no, espera**— se interpuso entre ella y el bote—, **he dicho que quizás haya sido un error porque ahora…te sientes incomoda, pero no porque me arrepienta de haber pasado la noche contigo. Quiero que eso te quede claro.**

**—¿Lo repetirías?**

—**Sin dudas**— confesó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—, **pero no quiero que esto pueda terminar perjudicándonos como amigas. No quiero que te de vergüenza mirarme…o hablarme, ¿Entiendes?**

Sí, por supuesto que lo entendía, pero en la mente de Rachel no se procesaba precisamente esa información, sino la pequeña confesión de que estaría dispuesta a repetir la experiencia. Y pensaba solo en ello porque era algo que también había rondado por su mente.

**—¿Tú…tú no repetirías conmigo?—** se aventuró a preguntar tras aquel intenso silencio. Pero Rachel se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia el mar y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.—**Eso es un no**— musitó un tanto defraudada.

**—Eso es un prefiero no pensarlo**— respondió devolviéndole la mirada—. **Si lo pienso…es más que probable que insista porque vuelva a suceder y entonces, creo que si nos meteremos en un buen lio.**

**—Oh…ok**— balbuceó incrédula. –** Dijimos que solo sería una vez y ambas estuvimos de acuerdo. No hay motivos por los que sentirnos así, tan incomodas, ¿No crees?. **

—**Supongo que no**— confesó**—. Imagino que en cierto modo…es lógico y normal después de lo que pasó, y también supongo que se irá pasando.**

**—Cierto. **

**—Aunque es bastante extraño**— sonrió tímidamente**—, ¿También te sentiste así con Santana?**

**—Mmm no**— fue sincera**—, con Santana fue bastante…natural. Era como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Pensé que contigo también sería así, pero…lo cierto es que yo también me he puesto nerviosa al verte llegar.**

**—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?. **

**—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que si todo fue bien**— la miró un tanto desconfiada—, **no deberíamos tener motivos para sentirnos…mal, ¿No?**

**—Eso mismo pienso yo. Si hubiese ido mal, estaríamos preocupadas por no ofender a la otra, ¿Cierto?**

—**Cierto.**

**—Pero no fue mal.**

**—No, para nada.**

**—Fue bueno.**

**—Muy bueno...—**añadió Quinn cuando el silencio volvía a rodearlas, pero a diferencia del anterior, venía acompañado por una traviesa sonrisa de satisfacción que se contagiaba entre ambas.

**—Somos ridículas**—soltó Rachel dándose por vencida.

**—Muy ridículas, de hecho…parecemos adolescentes**— sonrió con más tranquilidad.

Por fin, pensó Rachel tras poder relajarse un tanto. Ni siquiera permanecer durante diez minutos observando el océano, le regaló esa tranquilidad que necesitaba para enfrentarse a Quinn, y su temor por haberle ofrecido una mala experiencia. Pero lo cierto, y creyendo firmemente en las palabras de la rubia, era que no había sido así.

No sabía si Quinn terminaría aceptando repetir aquella noche, pero su confesión no le hizo creer que estuviese mintiendo.

Y no lo estaba.

Quinn no había fingido. Lo había pasado demasiado bien como para no pensar en la idea de repetir en alguna otra ocasión, aunque después de lo suscitado en la morena, creía firmemente que eso sí sería un error. Una vez, perfecta, y no más. No tenía sentido jugar con algo que realmente, y muy a su pesar, sí podía poner en riesgo su amistad.

Ver como Rachel desviaba constantemente la mirada y contenía palabras que no se atrevía a decir en aquel momento, la llenó de ternura. A pesar de todo, de su cuerpo, de su experiencia en la vida, seguía siendo la pequeña Rachel Berry que nunca solía pedirle abrazos, cuando realmente los necesitaba.

**—Ven aquí**— susurró rompiendo la pequeña distancia que las separaba, y ofreciéndole sus brazos para regalarle aquel abrazo que estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Apenas tardó en reaccionar.

Rachel aceptó aquel gesto y se hundió entre los brazos de la rubia, soltando de golpe toda la tensión y los nervios.

A decir verdad, aquel gesto que podría comprometerlas aún más, solo les sirvió para recordar que el cariño que tenía la una por la otra, era mucho más importante que pasar una noche de sexo.

**—Gracias Quinn**— musitó agradecida por el gesto y por ser ella quien le ofreciese el abrazo.

**—Somos amigas, ¿No?**

**—Sí**— respondió con rotundidad mientras se separaba de sus brazos—, **por fin puedo decir que sí, que somos amigas.**

Diez.

El décimo de los guiños que esperaba con impaciencia, llegó en aquel instante en el que la voz de Adam interrumpía la mirada entre las dos.

Rachel lo anotó en su memoria, al igual que los nueve anteriores, y casi ignoró al chico que ya se acercaba con algo de dudas.

**—Eh…Quinn**— alzó la voz para llamar su atención—, **es la hora… ¿Nos vamos?**

**—Oh…cierto**— reaccionó tras percatarse de que el tiempo seguía su curso—, **será mejor que nos marchemos ya. La marea empezará a bajar en breve y será perfecto.**

**—¿Nos marchemos?—** susurró Rachel observando como Adam ya se disponía a empujar el bote hacia el agua**.—¿Él viene?—** le preguntó directamente a Quinn, evitando que el chico pudiese escucharla.

**—Eh…sí—** respondió un tanto inquieta.—**Vamos…vamos a hacer Snorkel, Rachel**— le explicó—, **y no podemos dejar el bote a solas mientras estamos en el agua. Adam se encargará de esperar en él, ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Eh…cla…claro**— balbuceó.

**—Tranquila**— se acercó de nuevo a la morena—, **no hay paparazzis en la isla y en el caso hipotético de que alguien nos saque una foto, estaré a tu lado**— le sonrió**—, nadie pensará que Adam es tu…amante.**

La boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Esa fue la reacción de Rachel tras el comentario de Quinn.

**—¿Por qué dices…tú…sabes…**

**—Se necesita una muy buena excusa para rechazar a Adam como guía**— la interrumpió—, **y me temo que tu romance con Jesse lo es.**

—**Oh…ok**— se dio por vencida tras ver como Quinn parecía saber a la perfección, el motivo que la había llevado a exigir que su guía para aquella isla fuese una chica y no un chico. Y lo cierto es que se lamentó por haberse dado cuenta en aquel momento. Quinn siempre había sido perspicaz y era evidente que un detalle como ese, no iba a pasar desapercibido para alguien como ella.

**—¿Vamos?—** le ofreció la mano.

**—Eh…claro**— aceptó aferrándose a ella**—, pero…antes de nada, ¿Qué más sabes de mí? ¿Quién te ha dicho que no quería que me viesen con un chico?**

**—Pura lógica**— respondió sonriente**—, y tranquila…no sé mucho más de lo que me has contado.**

**—¿Puedo estar tranquila?.**

**—Por supuesto, Barbra**— musitó divertida al tiempo que la obligaba a seguir sus pasos hacia la embarcación, donde Adam ya las esperaba impaciente**—, mis labios están sellados.**


	13. Pez león

Canción del capitulo; Sex on fire by Kings of leon.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Pez león

**—A ver…me permites que…**

—**No, no es necesario**— masculló Rachel tratando de cubrirse el pecho.

**—Ok…no te molesto más**— inquirió Adam segundos antes de que Quinn saliera del baño.

**—No hay gasas, voy a ir al servicio de enfermería, ¿Puedes quedarte con ella mientras vuelvo?**

**—Claro…ya he terminado mi turno**—Respondió Adam tomando asiento frente al sofá, donde Rachel permanecía recostada.

**—No es necesario**— habló la morena—, **estoy…bien—** balbuceó conteniendo una nueva punzada de dolor.

—**Tú te callas**— le ordenó Quinn visiblemente enfadada**—, te quedas ahí y Adam estará contigo hasta que yo regrese.**

**—Pero…**

—**He dicho que nada de reproches. Vas a hacer lo que yo diga y punto—** sentenció lanzándole una desafiante mirada, segundos antes de abandonar el apartamento de la morena y dejarlos a ambos completamente sorprendidos.

Quizás más a Adam que a Rachel. La morena conocía el carácter de Quinn y aquello no le pillaba desprevenida, mucho menos después de haberle desobedecido en su propio trabajo.

Pterois antennata, o como lo había referenciado el médico del hotel, un pez león. Una especie de casi 20 centímetros de longitud, con multitud de franjas horizontales anaranjadas y marrones, y una llamativa hilera de espinas por alrededor de su cuerpo, que le servían para defenderse y para camuflarse perfectamente entre los arrecifes de corales.

Rachel tuvo la estúpida idea de desprenderse de la parte superior del traje de neopreno, cuando ya llevaban casi meda hora de sesiones de snorkel.

El continuo y brusco cambio de respiración, le llevó a tomar aquella decisión de liberarse un poco de la presión que el traje ejercía sobre su pecho, provocando que en una de las veces que se sumergía para observar el impresionante espectáculo del fondo marino, aquel pez que permanecía camuflado entre varios corales, se asustase con su presencia y lanzase un voraz ataque con sus púas sobre el pecho de la morena.

El resultado no fue tan dramático como lo fue el ataque, y derivó en una dolorosa hinchazón debajo del brazo, justo en el lateral de su pecho derecho.

A decir verdad, en un principio y debido al dolor que producía aquel tipo de picadura, creyó morir allí mismo, en el bote que los había trasladado hasta Anse Cocos. Pero la rápida intervención de Quinn, y la agilidad de Adam al manejar aquella embarcación, hizo que su llegada al pequeño centro médico que había en el hotel, fuese rápida y eficaz.

Tres horas después del pequeño accidente, la hinchazón y el dolor seguían presentes en la morena, a pesar de haber recibido el tratamiento adecuado.

—**Está bastante enfadada**— musitó Adam tras ver como Quinn abandonaba el apartamento con un sonoro portazo.

**—Ya…supongo que lo he fastidiado todo**— dijo con gestos de dolor.

**—¿Me permites?—** volvió a insistir el chico, ofreciéndole ayuda.

Después del tratamiento recomendado, lo único que podía hacer para evitar que el dolor fuese tan intenso, era aplicar gasas mojadas en agua caliente. Esa había sido la recomendación del médico. Pero a Rachel, que fuese Adam quien estuviese ofreciéndole esa ayuda, con ella semidesnuda, solo protegida por una pequeña toalla que cubría su pecho, no le parecía la mejor idea de todas. No obstante, se dejó hacer.

**—Tranquila**— susurró tratando de ofrecerle confianza mientras levantaba con cuidado parte de la toalla y le colocaba la gasa sobre la zona afectada.—**Sé que duele mucho, y esto te va a aliviar.**

**—¿Te…te ha picado alguna vez un pez de esos?—** masculló desviando la mirada hacia el lado opuesto.

**—No…por suerte estoy bastante concienciado de lo que debo o no debo hacer bajo el agua, pero hace unos meses le sucedió a un cliente que venía conmigo.**

**—Vaya…el médico ha dicho que puede ser peligroso.**

**—Bueno, es raro…pero todo depende de si provoca reacción alérgica. Lo normal es que pueda causar algo de fiebre e incluso nauseas. **

**—Pufff…pues espero que no sea mi caso**— se quejó tras una nueva punzada de dolor.— **Odio estar enferma.**

—**Mmm…voy a por más agua caliente**— dijo tras notar como apenas hacía efecto sobre la hinchazón. **– Y relájate…pasar un día enferma, tiene sus puntos buenos**— añadió al tiempo que trasladaba el pequeño cuenco con agua hasta el baño.

**—¿Algo bueno?—** cuestionó alzando la voz**—,¿Qué hay de bueno en estar enferma con nauseas?**

**—Pues que alguien estará cuidándote**—respondió Adam desde el interior del baño y Rachel no pudo más que dibujar una apenada sonrisa.

Acababa de percatarse del hecho de que estaba sola en aquella isla.

Cada vez que se ponía enferma, ya fuese un simple catarro o algún proceso estomacal, terminaba llamando a alguno de sus padres y mantenía largas horas de charla, e incluso se trasladaban hasta su casa para estar con ella durante los días que durase el malestar. Si no estaban ellos, siempre podía depender de Kurt, e incluso de Santana.

Odiaba estar enferma y estar a solas. Su dramatismo genético la obligaba a tener la certeza de que alguien iba a estar a su lado si las cosas se complicaban, aunque fuese una simple gripe. En aquella isla no podía contar con la presencia de sus padres, ni tampoco de Kurt o Santana, sin embargo no estaba sola.

Quinn, a pesar de su malestar y monumental enfado por no haber sido precavida, no la había abandonado en ningún momento, y además estaba él; Adam.

El mismo chico al que cinco días antes, había rechazado para que fuese su monitor en aquella aventura. El mismo chico al que había mirado con desconfianza cuando lo vio empujar la embarcación y con el que apenas mantuvo conversación durante el trayecto hasta la zona donde iban a sumergirse.

Adam se mostraba amable, preocupado y sobretodo, predispuesto a ayudarla en todo momento. Y todo aquel vendaval de cariño, provocaba en Rachel una amarga sensación de malestar consigo misma.

—**Creo que ahora está a la temperatura perfecta**— musitó el chico regresando al salón, portando el recipiente de agua caliente y dispuesto a solventar el dolor de la morena.

Esta vez, ni siquiera preguntó. Adam empapó la gasa en el agua, y con extrema delicadeza volvió a humedecer la zona afectada del pecho de Rachel.

No dijo nada.

Rachel tragó saliva y volvía a desviar la mirada tras el gesto del chico. Aunque su silencio iba a durar poco por culpa de su conciencia.

**—Adam**—musitó organizando su mente.

**—¿Te molesta?**

—**No…no es eso**—respondió tras tomar una bocanada de aire—, **solo quiero…quiero disculparme contigo.**

**—¿Disculparte?**— le preguntó extrañado**—, ¿Por qué?**

**—Siento… siento mucho lo que sucedió el día que nos conocimos**— le miró arrepentida—, **te aseguro que mi rechazo no fue por nada que tuviese contra tuya.**

**—Lo sé, ya me has dicho que era algo que ya habías exigido antes de llegar.**

**—Eso sigue siendo una falta de respeto hacia tu profesionalidad**— inquirió**—. No quiero que pienses que mi negativa a que seas mi monitor, tiene algo que ver con la falta de confianza. Es todo meramente personal.**

**—No te preocupes Rachel**— respondió tratando de quitarle importancia.

—**Vengo…vengo de un mundo bastante complicado, ¿Sabes?**— añadió ignorando la última petición del chico—. **Da igual si salgo a pasear con un amigo o con un primo, siempre hay alguien que me ve y saca rumores con los que vender noticias.**

**—Ajam…**

**—Si por una extraña casualidad, alguien me ve en esta isla y me saca una fotografía con un chico, en este caso tú, aunque podría haber sido cualquier otro, empezarían a vender el rumor de que estoy con otra persona en una isla paradisiaca, en vez de estar con mi novio…¿Entiendes?**

**—Sí, creo que más o menos, sé de lo que hablas.**

—**Sé que es probable que lo consideres un tanto…rebuscado, pero te aseguro que tengo que tener cuidado con todos esos pequeños detalles**— volvió a hablar**—, al menos en ésta época de mi vida. No te pido que lo comprendas, ni siquiera que lo entiendas y aceptes como algo normal, pero creo que es justo que sepas que el motivo de mi rechazo, no tiene nada que ver contigo.**

**—Ya te he dicho que no era necesario que me explicases nada, Rachel**— respondió volviendo a colocar la gasa sobre la herida**—. He tratado con muchas personas desde que estoy aquí, con muchos turistas y todos tienen sus vidas. Cada uno vive como buenamente puede y quiere, y yo jamás me involucro en esos asuntos. Mi misión aquí, es hacer que los dos, tres o quince días de vacaciones que tengáis, sean inolvidables…nada más.**

**—Todo el mundo en este hotel habla muy bien de ti, y ahora que me ha tocado a mí conocerte, aunque no de la mejor forma**— miró de reojo el cuenco con el agua**—, me doy cuenta de que tienen razón. Quinn es una afortunada al tenerte como compañero. Espero que a ella la cuides igual que lo haces con los turistas.**

Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del chico mientras volvía a cubrir el pecho de la morena con la toalla.

**—Quinn no necesita a nadie para cuidarse**—dijo recuperando la conversación—, **aunque lo cierto es que sí. Trato de cuidarla cuando lo necesita. Es una buena chica…muy especial.**

**—Muy especial**— matizó Rachel.

**—Nos hace mucha falta que haya personas como ella en este lugar. Espero que tu llegada no la convenza de tirar la toalla. **

**—¿Cómo?—** cuestionó extrañada**—,¿Tirar la toalla?**

**—Quinn lleva unos meses…replanteándose su situación**.—Dijo provocando la curiosidad en Rachel—. **No quiere decirnos mucho, pero ya la conocemos y sabemos que anda un poco…distraída. Echa de menos volver a la civilización. No sé si después de tu llegada, va a querer continuar aquí.**

—**Pero…ella no me ha comentado nada. No creo que yo le influya en esa decisión. La veo muy…muy feliz aquí.**

—**Lo es, pero eso no quita que eche de menos otras cosas. Quinn tiene un imán para enfrentarse a multitud de inconvenientes, y aquí en la isla su máxima preocupación es que un pez león no termine picando a una de sus amigas**— respondió divertido**—, y créeme…eso es algo que no suele suceder a menudo.**

**—¿Está aburrida?—** masculló un tanto sorprendida.

No era esa la imagen que Quinn le mostraba en aquel lugar, de hecho, cada vez que hacían alguna actividad, se empeñaba en demostrarle que aquel paraíso era el mejor lugar del mundo donde vivir. Que allí la vida tenía otro sentido y era mucha la satisfacción que sentía por hacer lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Adam distaban mucho de aquella imagen que Quinn le ofrecía.

**—No creo que sea aburrimiento, pero supongo que echa demasiado de menos a su familia, a sus amigos…no sé. Ojala y no quiera marcharse nunca, pero cada día que pasa, creo que está más cerca de tomar esa decisión.**

**—Si te sirve de consuelo**— habló casi por inercia**—, te diré que jamás la había visto tan…completa, con tanta emoción por mostrar lo que hace y como vive. Y créeme, hace muchos años que conozco a Quinn. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida, que la veo feliz.**

**—Pues entonces…algo no va bien**— musitó—. **Si tú la ves bien, y yo la veo mal, es que a alguno de los dos nos miente—** sonrió tratando de evitar que la preocupación se adueñase de la morena. Aunque eso era algo que ya no iba a poder evitar.

Rachel ni siquiera se percató de aquella leve sonrisa, de hecho ni siquiera era consciente del resquemor que sentía en su pecho por culpa de aquel extraño pez que le había picado. Lo único que pasaba por su mente, era la caótica idea de creer que Quinn no estaba en su mejor momento, justo cuando lo que demostraba, era todo lo contrario.

¿Tan poco la conocía como para no darse cuenta de que estaba fingiendo ser feliz en aquella isla?.

El malestar que aquella pregunta le creaba, rondaba por su mente y la hacía desear que la rubia regresase lo antes posible a su apartamento. Necesitaba verla, mirarle a los ojos y saber si realmente Adam estaba en lo cierto, o no.

Y Quinn estaba a punto de regresar a la habitación cuando esos pensamientos abrumaban a la morena. Sin embargo no contaba con una breve pero bastante intensa interrupción.

Un paquete de gasas y una pomada que el médico le había entregado como último remedio para el escozor que padecía Rachel, era lo que portaba entre sus manos cuando ya recorría el pasillo que la llevaba hasta el apartamento número 100.

**—Hey…Quinn**— el susurro de una voz la detuvo y la obligó a girarse, para descubrir como Spencer seguía a grandes zancadas sus pasos.

**—Hola…¿Qué haces por aquí?**— cuestionó extrañada. Spencer siempre solía estar en recepción.

—**Estaba cambiándome en el vestuario. Acabo de llegar y te he visto pasar, ¿Dónde vas?, ¿Aún sigues trabajando?**

**—Eh…no, no…ya terminé mi turno. Pero sucedió algo…voy…voy a la habitación de Rachel**— le mostró las gasas.

**—¿Qué ha pasado?—**se mostró preocupada.

**—Un pez león**— respondió sin pensarlo**—, estábamos haciendo snorkel y a Rachel no se le ha ocurrido otra idea más que tocar el estúpido pez.**

**—Vaya… ¿Y está bien?, supongo que no será demasiado, ¿No?**

**—Sí, si bueno…el médico le ha dicho que no ha sido muy profunda. Solo algo superficial, aunque ya sabes cómo es el veneno de ese pez…puede provocarle fiebre y nauseas.**

**—Ya…ya, pues…es jodido. Espero que se ponga bien pronto.**

—**No creo que le moleste más de un día o dos…**

—**Ya, pero duele mucho, al menos es lo que siempre dice Adam…las medusas, el pez león y el pez globo, siempre lejos…nunca tocar—**musitó tratando de imitar el tono de voz del chico.

**—Está con ella—** respondió sin poder evitar sonreír por la broma—, **creo que Rachel me va a odiar por dejarla a solas con él.**

**—No creo que Adam se extralimite con ella, no sabiendo que eres su amiga…**

**—Ya, ya…no lo decía por eso, lo decía por…bueno que más da. ¿Todo bien?**— trató de evitar más información.

**—Eh…sí, todo bien**— masculló rápidamente—, **por cierto…¿Averiguaste algo del chico de Rachel?—** insistió—, **ya sabes, lo de las fotos esas…**

Un suspiro y ver como la sonrisa se esfumaba del rostro de Quinn, le sirvieron de respuesta, negativa por supuesto, a Spencer.

Conocía cada gesto de la rubia a la perfección, y aquel solo indicaba que no era asunto de nadie y menos de ella, indagar sobre los rumores acerca del supuesto novio de Rachel.

—**No sé nada**— musitó tratando de sonar convincente.

**—Es tu amiga, ¿No le has dicho que están hablando de ella?**

**—Pues no**— le mintió—, **no acostumbro a hablar de algo que no conozco. Supongo que Rachel estará enterada de todo cuanto se cuece a su alrededor, y no creo que yo tenga que ir a preguntarle por rumores. No olvides que estoy trabajando.**

**—Ya…trabajando**— masculló sin creer absolutamente nada de la excusa que Quinn había utilizado.

**—¿Insinúas algo?**

**—Eh…no, claro que no…supongo que tienes razón**— le sonrió con algo de sarcasmo implícito en el gesto.

Un sarcasmo que por supuesto, Quinn había percibido.

—**Bueno…creo que es mejor que vuelva a la habitación. No debe de estar pasándolo muy bien.**

**—Ok…¿Te vas a quedar ahí?—** cuestionó curiosa.

**—Sí, no…no me gusta la idea de dejarla sola sin saber si le va a provocar alguna reacción alérgica o va a tener fiebre. **

**—Haces bien**— respondió sin perder la naturalidad, aunque para Quinn significaba todo lo contrario.

—**Ok…pues me marcho. Espero que el turno sea tranquilo.**

**—Lo será, siempre lo es de madrugada**— sonrió**—. Adiós Quinn.**

**—Adiós…Spencer**— musitó girándose y retomando el trayecto hasta la habitación de la morena. Sin embargo algo la hizo detenerse. Una fuerza superior que la paralizaba y que procedía de la intensa mirada de Spencer, que seguía inmóvil en mitad del pasillo, esperando aquella misma reacción**.— ¿Pasa algo?—** cuestionó regresando la mirada hacia ella.

—**A mí no—** susurró evitando que la voz se escuchase más allá de las paredes—, **¿Y a ti?**

**—No, a mí no me pasa nada. Pero a ti sí. Estás más irónica de lo normal. Y eso solo significa que algo sucede.**

** —No Quinn— **respondió esbozando una nueva sonrisa**—, yo estoy perfectamente…y…ups**—el sonido de un pequeño walkie talkie interrumpió la conversación—, **será mejor que me marche, me necesitan en recepción.**

**—Ok…nos vemos**— volvió a despedirse Quinn ante la ausencia de palabras de la morena, que seguía esbozando aquella sarcástica sonrisa.

No volvió a mirarla porque sabía que si lo hacía, no iba a poder reprimir la tentación de exigirle que le dijese lo que fuera que rondase por su mente. Porque si había algo que caracterizaba aquella postura desafiante de Spencer, era que guardaba algo y no quería decírselo, al menos en aquel instante.

Y a sabiendas de lo que Spencer era capaz de lograr, Quinn tomó aquella decisión de regresar a la habitación de Rachel, y olvidarse del extraño encuentro con su amiga. No le apetecía tener más pensamientos rondando por su mente, sin embargo lo que encontró dentro del apartamento, no iba a librarla de mantener su mente en absoluta tranquilidad.

Risas.

Adam reía mientras seguía colocándole gasas de agua caliente a Rachel, y la morena acompañaba la escena también sonriente, justo como nunca llegó a imaginar siendo Adam quien estuviera a su lado.

**—Veo que ya no te duele demasiado**— espetó Quinn retomando la seriedad que había mostrado antes de abandonarlos.

**—Eh…no demasiado**— respondió Rachel eliminando la sonrisa.

**—Sí, sí que le duele**— intervino Adam—, **pero no quiere que te preocupes. **

**—Yo no he dicho eso**.

**—Sí, sí que lo has dicho**— respondió de nuevo Adam, dejando que la gasa permaneciera adherida a la piel de la morena**.— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?—**miró a Quinn, que se había limitado a entrar a dejar las gasas y el bote de crema sobre la mesa.

**—Spencer me entretuvo**— musitó sin perder de vista a Rachel.

No entendía el motivo, pero entrar en el apartamento y verla reír, no hizo más que enfurecerla, más aún de lo que ya estaba por el accidente con el pez. Su humor en aquel instante no era más que un cúmulo de malas sensaciones que se apoderaban de sus gestos, y sus respuestas.

**—¿Spencer?, ¿Ya ha empezado su turno?—** cuestionó Adam interesado.

**—Sí.**

**—Ok…pues entonces, si no me necesitáis más**— se levantó—, **voy a ir a hablar con ella, tengo…tengo que comentarle un par de cosas.**

**—Ok.**

**—Gracias por todo Adam**— añadió la morena tras ver como el chico empezaba a alejarse hacia la puerta, sin dar muchas más explicaciones de su imperiosa necesidad por hablar con Spencer.

**—De nada**— le regaló una nueva sonrisa**—, espero que pases una buena noche y no…no te duela demasiado.**

**—Eso espero…**

**—¿Te veo mañana?—** miró directamente hacia Quinn, que se mantenía un tanto al margen de la despedida de los dos.

**—Claro…mañana nos vemos.**— Fue lo último que Adam escuchó antes de abandonar el apartamento con una prisa inusual. Algo que a Quinn le llamó la atención, pero dadas las circunstancias, decidió ignorar.

El panorama que se le presentaba en la sala de estar del apartamento, era mucho más importante, sobre todo por la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de cuidar de Rachel, a pesar de su monumental enfado.

La morena lo sabía. Desde que el médico le había confirmado que no había sido más que una leve picadura del pez, y que no corría peligro alguno más que el de sufrir algunas nauseas, Quinn no había parado de recriminarle su actitud. Pero lo cierto es que cuando Rachel salió a pleno grito del agua, su dedicación y cuidado había sido espectacular. Jamás en la vida había vivido una situación así, y mucho menos con alguien como Quinn cuidándola y ofreciéndole su apoyo.

**—No…no es necesario que te quedes, Quinn**— balbuceó Rachel rompiendo el silencio—, **ya…ya me las arreglo sola. **

**—No me vas a decir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer**— respondió molesta.

**—Pero…**

**—He dicho que no me vas a decir nada de lo que tengo que hacer**— repitió con un tono más desafiante. Tanto que Rachel optó reincorporarse en el sofá y negar reiteradamente con la cabeza. **—¿No qué?—** preguntó Quinn tras ver el gesto.

—**Que no voy a permitir que me grites o me recrimines más. Ya te he pedido disculpas como…doscientas veces**— la miró apenada**—, y ya está bien. Soy yo la que está sufriendo las consecuencias de mi error. Soy yo la que está aquí con medio pecho ardiendo de dolor y nauseas, pero ya está…basta, Quinn. Si vas a estar con esa actitud, será mejor que te vayas. **

Duras y certeras. Las palabras de Rachel bloquearon por algunos minutos a Quinn, que a punto estuvo de abandonar el apartamento y dejarla a solas, tal y como reclamaba. Pero no podía. No la iba a dejar solo porque su estúpida impotencia estuviese amargando su estado anímico, cuando lo que realmente deseaba, era abrazarla y tratar de evitar que el dolor fuese a más.

Tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, para que la respiración le ayudase a calmar los nervios y el mal humor.

—**Supongo que tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer**— añadió sin saber que Quinn ya caminaba hacia ella por la trasera del sofá.

—**No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?**— murmuró colocándose frente a ella.

**—¿Qué tengo que entender?**

**—Rachel, cuando te dí el traje de neopreno, te pregunté varias veces si estabas bien con él, si te presionaba o no, si podías respirar…y me decías que sí. Y resulta que hoy no puedes soportarlo y no me dices nada. Prefieres quitártelo y ya.**

**—El traje me estaba bien, Quinn. Te lo he dicho por enésima vez. No me ha molestado en los otros días, y ésta mañana no me molestaba…pero no sé, me empezó a molestar y creí que era lo mejor. Error. Un maldito y estúpido error que no volveré a cometer, ¿De acuerdo?. **

**—Ok…—**susurró sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para debatirle aquella excusa.

—**Mañana estaré bien y podremos seguir con tu planing.**

**—No**— intervino rápidamente**—, mañana tú y yo no vamos a hacer nada del planing. Mañana te vas a dedicar a descansar y a cuidarte.**

**—¿Qué?...vamos Quinn, solo es una maldita picadura, no voy a quedarme aquí encerrad…auchhh**—se quejó sin poder evitar encogerse. Una punzada de dolor a punto estuvo de obligarla a dejarse caer sobre el sofá, alertando a Quinn que rápidamente trató de sostenerla.

**—¿Estás bien?—** preguntó preocupada.

**—Sí**— respondió sin apenas voz, inclinándose hacia su costado.

**—Ya…ya veo**— musitó ayudándola a que volviese a quedar sentada**.— Déjame que te ponga la crema.**

**—¿Qué…qué crema?—** preguntó tras respirar profundamente, tratando de lograr que el aire calmase aquel dolor.

**—El doctor me ha dado esta pomada**— explicó mostrándole el bote mientras lo abría—, **dice que te hará bien, mucho mejor que el agua caliente.**

—**Ok…Quinn, no es necesario que…**

**—¿Puedes…quitarte la toalla?—**ignoró el nuevo intento de la morena por excusarla de tener que hacer aquello.

Rachel aceptó a regañadientes. La toalla que había estado cubriendo su torso mientras Adam estuvo allí, cayó sobre sus rodillas sin dificultad alguna. Y con ella, el mal humor de Quinn.

Fue contemplar el pecho desnudo de Rachel, y la rubia dejó a un lado aquel malestar que seguía apoderándose de ella, para tratar de solventar aquella situación de la mejor manera posible.

Rachel ni siquiera la miró.

Cedió a su petición y desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño plato con adornos que permanecía sobre la mesa, tratando de no pensar en la situación.

Quinn no tardó en tomar asiento frente a ella, utilizando la mesita como improvisada silla, y con delicadeza, tratando de evitar que el roce pudiese molestarla, comenzó a aplicar la pomada sobre la zona afectada.

**—¿Te…te duele?—**musitó tratando de centrarse en lo que hacía, y no en el cuerpo de la morena.

Rachel no respondió con palabras. Aunque su rostro dejaba escapar algunas muecas de dolor, negó rápidamente para responderle a su pregunta.

**—Ok**— susurró con una dulzura. Sabía perfectamente que sí le estaba haciendo algo de daño, pero era soportable.

Evitaba en todo momento que su mano presionase demasiado sobre la delicada piel, donde comenzó a dejar pequeñas caricias.

Era imposible. La herida estaba justo en su costado, en el lateral de su pecho, y era inevitable no terminar rozando sobre el mismo.

No le supuso ningún problema hacerlo, hasta que notó como la piel de Rachel se erizaba y el pecho reaccionaba ante el roce de su mano. Supo que realmente le estaba haciendo daño.—**Rachel**— balbuceó buscando su mirada.

**—¿Qué?**— dijo con dificultad, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que había accedido a la habitación.

**—Lo…lo siento**—susurró apartando la mano de su pecho**—, siento comportarme así…pero es que, es que me he asustado. Si hubiese sido algo más peligroso, aunque ese estúpido pez ya es peligroso de por sí**—tragó saliva**—, no me lo habría perdonado**.

**—Ha sido un accidente, Quinn. Estoy bien.**

**—Prometí que iba a cuidar de ti y mira…—**desvió la mirada hacia el pecho— **ni siquiera te puedo rozar sin que te duela.**

**—No es el dolor lo que has visto.—**Confesó.

**—He visto como has rehusado cuando…**

**—No Quinn**—volvió a desviar la mirada**—. Es imposible que me duela con la dulzura con la que me has puesto esa pomada.**

**—¿Entonces por qué…—**No continuó con la pregunta porque de nuevo, los ojos de Rachel se desviaron hacia los de ella y la bloquearon por completo.

Desprendía tal brillo en su mirada, más el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas, que hicieron comprender a Quinn que la reacción de su pecho con aquel escalofrío que erizó su piel, había sido única y exclusivamente por su culpa, y no por el dolor.—**Lo…lo siento**— se disculpó separándose de ella.—**No pretendía…**

**—Es normal**— balbuceó Rachel aún con el rubor inundando su rostro—, **no pretendas que no sienta nada después de lo de ayer.**

**—Oh…ok, ok**— se levantó rápidamente**—, lo siento. No…no volverá a suceder.**

**—Estoy bien Quinn, no…no pasa nada.**

**—Sí, bueno…pero no quiero incomodarte ni…**

**—No me incomodas**— interfirió rápidamente.—**No te preocupes, Quinn. Quedamos en que no se iba a volver a repetir, así que tranquila…estoy bien.**

**—Rachel**—se movió inquieta—, **mi…mi intención es la de quedarme aquí esta noche—**tragó saliva**.—No quiero que te quedes sola, y yo estoy más tranquila si me quedo aquí. Pero no quiero, no quiero que mi presencia pueda…**

—**Quinn**— la interrumpió recuperando la toalla con la que volvió a cubrirse**—, relájate**— la miró tras levantarse—, **yo estoy bien…dolorida, pero bien…te puedes ir si quieres o te puedes quedar. Yo…yo agradecería que te quedases porque no me gusta estar a solas en una situación como ésta.**

—**Entonces me quedo**— balbuceó sin dejar que terminase de hablar.

**—Ok…quédate. Dormiremos juntas…no, no hay problema alguno**— esbozó una débil sonrisa tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—**Claro…como amigas.**

—**Como amigas sin derecho**…—repitió.

**—Claro…justamente.**

**—Bien…eh…no me apetece cenar nada, si no te importa…voy a intentar dormir.**

—**Sí, es lo mejor**— respondió nerviosa. –**Yo, si no te importa, me voy a hacer un sándwich o algo…llevo todo el día sin apenas comer nada.**

**—Claro, claro…come lo que quieras**— lanzó la mirada hacia la cocina—, **estás en tu casa— **sonrió por primera vez—, **y…bueno, te dejaré un pijama en la cama, así al menos te puedes cambiar de ropa.**

—**Eh…perfecto. Es probable que me duche antes…**

**—Bien…**

**—Perfecto.**

Movimientos extraños, un ir y venir de pasos en apenas un par de metros cuadrados. Miradas que se esquivaban cada vez que encontraban, y una actitud típica de adolescentes llena de palabras secas. Esa era la situación que se daba entre las dos, y es lo que terminó provocando que ambas supieran que la culpa de todo, había sido de la estúpida idea de pasar una noche juntas, desafiando todas las leyes que marcaba la amistad.

Empezaban a sentir que les iba a pasar factura

**—Oh dios**— se lamentó Quinn de manera imperceptible, pero no para Rachel, que en ese mismo instante la miraba y comprendía la impotencia que sentía por no saber sobrellevar aquella situación.

**—Quinn**—trató de sonar serena—, **buenas noches…**

**—Buenas…buenas noches Rachel**— la miró de nuevo y le mantuvo el pulso de aquella última mirada, que terminó cuando la morena se decidió a abandonar el salón, para entrar en su habitación.

Estúpida, una absoluta estúpida adolescente, pensó Quinn al quedarse a solas en mitad de aquel apartamento, aun con la mirada de resignación que Rachel le había regalado. Resignación porque aquel juramento que hicieron antes de tener sexo durante toda la noche, no se estaba cumpliendo tal y como prometieron. Juraron ser amigas, y ahora no podían evitar esquivarse.

Nunca había sentido aquella tensión con Santana, y mucho menos con Spencer. La naturalidad era algo normal en aquellas relaciones que había mantenido con sus dos amigas, sin embargo con Rachel no.

Desde que la vio aparecer en la playa aquella misma tarde, hasta ese mismo instante, no había dejado de esquivar continuamente su mirada, a pesar de la intención de darle la mayor naturalidad posible.

Aquel simple roce que acababa de producirse entre ellas, terminó por romper la tensión que habían acumulado durante todo el día, y acabó con aquella extraña y confusa reacción.

Que Rachel le mencionara el hecho de que habían pactado que aquella noche, no se iba a volver a repetir, aunque las ganas no faltasen, le hizo comprender que ella también estaba luchando por mostrarse natural, pero nada pudo hacer con aquel escalofrío que la delató.

Estaban en una situación bastante comprometida.

**—Muy bien Quinn**— se dijo a sí misma dejándose caer en el sofá, que segundos antes había ocupado Rachel—, **ahora soluciona esto…si es que puedes. **


	14. Día 7

Canción del capitulo; Burn by Ellie Goulding

They, they're going to see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race  
Human race

* * *

Capítulo 13

Día 7

Había tenido suerte.

La fiebre no había hecho presencia en el cuerpo de Rachel, y pudo dormir toda la noche hasta que el sol ya entraba por la cristalera de su habitación.

Un profundo sueño que no pudo evitar concebir nada más caer sobre la cama. Ni el dolor que sentía en el pecho, ni los nervios por saber que Quinn iba a dormir junto a ella aquella noche, lograron evitar que el cansancio de aquel agotador día, acabase por vencerla. Aunque lo cierto es que Quinn tuvo bastante que ver con ello.

La rubia no se personó en la habitación hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando ya Rachel había entrado en aquel profundo sueño. Y lo hizo a esa hora por evitar volver a vivir una situación incómoda, como la que habían tenido horas antes.

Rachel no supo de aquellos planes de Quinn. Lo único que pudo constatar para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, había dormido a su lado, fue la nota que encontró sobre la mesilla cuando despertó.

_Mi turno empieza en una hora. Te dejo mi número de teléfono del hotel por si necesitas algo. Te llamaré a media mañana. Cuídate por favor. _

_Si te encuentras mal, no dudes en llamar a recepción y que avisen al médico. _

_Beso. _

_Q._

Una nota que leyó durante toda la mañana, tratando de sacar algo fuera de lo normal, algo que pudiese demostrarle que aquellas palabras, decían algo más de lo que debía ser una simple nota de una amiga que se preocupaba por su estado de salud. Pero no halló nada.

Solo la palabra beso logró provocarle una extraña sensación de escalofrío. Pero por lo demás, no había nada de lo que sacar conclusiones.

La llamada que había mencionado en la nota se produjo a eso de las 11, cuando Rachel ya hacía varias horas que había despertado, y se dedicaba mantenerse informada de lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo, lejos de aquel remanso de tranquilidad en el que se había convertido la isla.

No hablaron demasiado. Rachel se limitó a contestar a sus preguntas, que hacían referencia a su estado de salud, y todas sus respuestas fueron afirmativas; No tenía fiebre, no tenía nauseas, había dormido bien y el dolor casi había desaparecido por completo. Solo la señal, aún hinchada, de la picadura seguía presente en su pecho. Y después de aquella breve conversación, no hubo nada más, excepto una nueva llamada por parte de Adam, quien habría jurado, estaba siendo obligado por Quinn para que lo hiciese, aunque eso era algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta.

El resto del día lo pasó igual que la mañana. La televisión, la comida y el descanso, ocuparon gran parte de lo que se supone que era su día de descanso obligatorio. Hasta que por fin, cuando ya veía que el sol no incidía lo suficiente sobre su cabeza, y no había peligro de sufrir quemaduras algunas, se decidió a ocupar una de las tumbonas que el hotel ponía a su disposición, y disfrutó del perfecto y cálido atardecer en la playa.

Apenas eran las 6 cuando el sol enfilaba el trayecto final hasta el horizonte, y Rachel se sumergía en de lleno en la tranquilidad que le ofrecía ver el agua llegar mansamente hasta la orilla. Mientras a su lado, un cóctel de diferentes zumos saciaba la sed que la humedad le provocaba.

No estaba nada mal, a decir verdad. Y no esperaba que esa tranquilidad terminase esfumándose sino fuera porque alguien osó a interrumpirla.

**—Señorita Berry**

Aquella voz, a pesar de no haberla escuchado más de una semana, era inconfundible.

Rachel abrió los ojos bajo las gafas y descubrió a Spencer junto a ella, con algo de dudas que parecían mantenerla con la distancia suficiente como para no molestarla.

**—Spencer…hola**— respondió reincorporándose sobre la hamaca.

**—Hola…disculpa que te interrumpa, pero acabo de llegar y te vi. Quería saber cómo te encontrabas.**

**—Oh…bien, mucho mejor, gracias**— respondió sorprendida por la atención.

—**Bien, me alegro…te veo buen aspecto—**inquirió fijándose en el minúsculo, y ya típico bikini que vestía la morena**—, supongo que la fiebre no ha dado señales de vida.**

—**No, no…por suerte me he librado, al menos por ahora. Es más la molestia por el dolor y el pequeño susto.**

**—Ya, supongo que no fue nada agradable…**

—**No, no se lo deseo a nadie.**

—**Entiendo…eh…bueno, no quiero molestarle mucho. Me alegro que estés bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré en recepción, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Spencer**— agradeció con sinceridad.

—**De nada, que tengas una buena…noche**—dijo forzando la sonrisa, como siempre solía hacer cuando se dirigía hacia Rachel. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de otras veces, a Rachel no le molestó que se despidiera de aquella manera, de hecho la ignoró y volvió a hablarle, interrumpiendo su inminente marcha.

—**Eh…Spencer…disculpa… me gustaría…quiero decir…eh…¿Puedo…puedo preguntarte algo personal?**

**—¿Algo personal?—** masculló al tiempo regresaba hacia ella.

**—Sí, quiero decir…es personal, pero no es tuyo…es…es acerca de Quinn—** aclaró provocando la curiosidad en la chica.

**—¿Ocurre algo con Quinn?**

**—No, pero…bueno…**—se aclaró la voz— **ya sabes que soy su amiga y hace mucho tiempo que no…que no sabía de ella. Quinn es bastante…celosa de su vida y no me cuenta muchas cosas de cómo le va todo aquí. Y bueno, ya que tú eres su amiga aquí…quería, quería saber si todo está bien con ella. **

**—¿Si todo está bien?**

**—Sí, bueno…si la ves feliz en la isla, si crees que está bien aquí. Me preocupa el hecho de no saber demasiado.**

**—Mmm…claro que está feliz**— respondió un tanto sorprendida por las cuestiones.—**No estaría aquí si no fuese feliz.**

**—Ya…eso es lo que yo me he supuesto**— dijo con algo de dudas—, **pero no sé, quería saber que realmente ella…disfruta aquí. No sé, quiero asegurarme de que es feliz.**

**—Pues lo es**— sentenció—. **Quinn tiene aquí su vida. Hace lo que le gusta, tiene amigos, tiene su hogar…y obtiene su recompensa por ser una buena profesional. No tiene motivos para no estar feliz.**

**—Oh…ok**— balbuceó tras el tono autoritario que Spencer utilizaba. –**Si es así, perfecto.**

**—No te preocupes Rachel**— dijo olvidándose del protocolo**—, Quinn es una mujer madura. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer y lo hace porque quiere. Está bien aquí.**

**—Ok…gra…gracias, Spencer**— balbuceó sintiendo como aquellas palabras, lejos de tranquilizarla, lograban alterar su estado.

No es que no creyese a la que se supone, era la mejor amiga de Quinn en la isla. El problema estaba en que creía que el pequeño comentario de Adam sobre el supuesto aburrimiento de Quinn en aquel lugar, había sido algo que dijo sin darle tanta importancia, y en una situación en la que ni siquiera le había preguntado por ello, que hacían que fuesen más verídicas que las de Spencer.

**—¿Algo más sobre Quinn?**

**—Eh…no, nada más**— zanjó el asunto—.**Solo quería asegurarme de eso**—añadió regalándole una leve sonrisa.

**—Perfecto…de todos modos, si te preocupa eso…deberías preguntarle a ella**— dijo lanzando la mirada hacia el lado opuesto, obligando a Rachel a que se girase sobre la hamaca para descubrir como una moto de agua, se acercaba con una velocidad endiablaba hacia el embarcadero.

En un principio no supo quién era, puesto que quien conducía era un chico. Tuvo que esperar a distinguir la figura de quien se abrazaba a él y ocupaba la parte trasera de la moto.

El pelo, perfectamente recogido en una coleta, y su ya particular camiseta de neopreno morada, la hacían inconfundible.

**—¿Quién…quien es ese chico?—** cuestionó la morena con apenas un hilo de voz. Lo cierto es que era una pregunta que se hacia ella misma, pero que no pudo evitar que Spencer la escuchara.

**—Es Leo Vaughan, el mejor guía turístico de las Seychelles.**

—**Ah…vaya, no…no sabía que había más guías a parte de Quinn y Adam.**

**—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes**— murmuró Spencer llamando la atención de la morena—, **ya irás descubriéndolas**— le sonrió de nuevo con aquella mueca de soberbia que tanto le fastidiaba –. **Bien, siento no poder seguir hablando contigo, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo. **

**—Claro…gracias por todo**— volvió a agradecer, aunque lo cierto es que lo único que le apetecía era ignorarla, o en un caso más extremo, exigirle que se marchase de allí y la dejase a solas.

Pero Rachel era educada. Siempre lo había sido y no iba a ser menos en aquella ocasión.

Spencer no tardó en reaccionar y volviendo a lanzar una mirada hacia Quinn, dejó a Rachel completamente a solas en su hamaca.

La morena imitó el gesto de la chica, y también desvió su mirada hacia el mar, donde la moto de agua ya empezaba a detener su trayecto a escasos metros del embarcadero.

Ver a Quinn desde aquella posición, era algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Desde allí podía observarla en su hábitat, sin que pudiese hacer algo solo porque estaba en presencia de ella.

La habilidad que mostraba con todas aquellas actividades acuáticas, era algo que Rachel pudo descubrir en primera persona, pero verla allí, completamente ajena a su presencia era distinto. Muy diferente.

Quinn se alejó del chico tras regalarle un breve abrazo, y pisó la arena justo cuando este volvía a encender el motor y emprendía un nuevo trayecto, que por su dirección, parecía de regreso hacia desde donde habían llegado.

Descaro.

Rachel supo que su marcaje desde la distancia a Quinn era de total y absoluto descaro por saber cuáles iban a ser sus siguientes movimientos. Para su tranquilidad, no fueron otros más que los de acudir a uno de los boxes y saludar a un Adam, que ya salía con su tabla de surf.

La breve conversación que mantuvieron logró alertar a la morena, que rápidamente trató de disimular su incisiva mirada hacia ellos, al ver como Adam la señalaba y Quinn se giraba rápidamente para descubrirla en aquella hamaca.

Apenas tardó un par de segundos en recuperar la postura y colocarse las gafas, fingiendo no haberse percatado de absolutamente nada. O al menos eso creyó, hasta que pudo descubrir tras mirar de reojo, que Quinn se había despedido de Adam y caminaba directa hacia ella, soltando la cola que sujetaba su pelo y colocándose bien el minúsculo bikini que protegía la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Rachel no tardó en recuperar el zumo, a pesar de que ya estaba más caliente que frío, y siguió mostrando una ignorancia total por la llegada de la rubia.

Solo el extraño ruido que producían sus pies al pisar la arena y el movimiento que notó al sentarse a los pies de la hamaca, la hicieron reaccionar.

**—Hey…ho…hola**— tartamudeó**— ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Acabo de llegar de Mahé, ¿Cómo estás?—** cuestionó Quinn con una forzada naturalidad.

**—Pues…bien, estaba…estaba relajándome un poco.**

**—Ya veo**— susurró sin poder evitar detenerse en mirarla—, **estás tan…embelesada con las vistas, que ni siquiera me has visto llegar…¿Verdad?.**

**—Eh…pues…esto…te, te he visto en la moto**— confesó tras notar el sarcasmo**—, pero no sabía que vinieses hacia aquí.**

—**Me dijo Adam que estabas aquí**— dijo satisfecha por lograr recibir la respuesta que esperaba.— **¿Cómo está la herida?.**

**—Bien**—respondió alzando el brazo para mostrarle la zona afectada—, **solo está un poco hinchado y ya…**

Quinn apenas se fijó con atención. Lanzó una mirada rápida sobre la misma y volvió a centrar sus ojos en el horizonte. Y aunque Rachel pudiese sentir aquella actitud como una forma de rechazo o incomodidad, lo cierto es que no era precisamente por eso por lo que actuaba así.

No fue un buen día para Quinn.

Al hecho de apenas haber conseguido dormir nada, ocupando gran parte de las horas de aquella madrugada en observar que todo iba bien en Rachel, se le sumaba la extraña sensación de angustia que había tenido durante todo el día.

Una angustia por no poder expresarse libremente con la morena, por no poder llamarla cada cinco minutos para saber si estaba bien o no, por miedo a crear la misma incomodidad que sintieron la noche anterior, o tal vez cansarla por su intensa preocupación. Toda aquella preocupación se transformaba en pensamientos. Pensamientos que no la abandonaban y que habían hecho que incluso perdiese la atención en su trabajo.

—**Me alegro**—murmuró tras llenar sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire.

**—¿No…no has estado en la isla?—**preguntó curiosa, tratando de alargar un poco más aquella conversación.

**—No, estuve por la mañana, pero luego tenía unas clases en Mahé.**

**—Ah…¿Con, con ese chico…?, ¿El de la moto?.**

**—Con Leo**— la miró de nuevo—, **es un compañero, también trabaja en el hotel, solo que está en otras islas. **

**—Ah…claro, entiendo…**

**—¿Te has vuelto a poner la crema?.**—Preguntó recuperando su interés por el estado de la picadura.

—**Sí, me, me la puse esta mañana y luego…antes de venirme aquí**. **He tratado de no tomar mucho el sol, excepto ahora…aunque ya apenas hay.**

—**Haces bien, no es recomendable. Hay que evitar cualquier tipo de agresión.**

—**Lo sé…¿Ves?, me he cuidado.**

**—Ya…ya veo**— respondió dibujando una débil sonrisa**.—Mañana iremos a la Passe. Así te muestro como es el pueblo y…dejamos que la herida se cure por completo, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Claro…perfecto, me apetece mucho.**

—**Bien**—susurró segundos antes de que un largo e incómodo silencio se prolongase entre las dos.

Era ese el tipo de situación que ambas querían evitar, y precisamente eso mismo es lo que se estaba produciendo.

**—Tampoco me he metido en el mar**— añadió tratando de volver a sacar algún tipo de conversación.— **Aunque ganas no me han faltado**.

**—¿Y por qué no te has metido?—** preguntó volviendo a mirarla a los ojos, porque en aquel instante, Rachel ya se había desprendido de las gafas de sol.

**—Para…para no hacerme daño en la herida.**

**—El agua del mar te va a venir bien para la herida**— respondió más animada.

—**Pues…no, no lo sabía. De todos modos, me molesta un poco si muevo demasiado el brazo, así que no habría sido una buena idea.**

**—Vamos—** se levantó rápidamente mientras le ofrecía la mano.

**—¿Qué?, ¿A dónde?**

**—A bañarnos. Te acompañaré.**

**—¿Ahora?...¿Quieres que nos bañemos en la playa ahora?**— la miró incrédula.

—**Llevo todo el día sufriendo por no poder ayudarte más** – se sinceró**—, déjame que al menos pueda acompañarte en un baño que te va a venir bien.**

**—Pero…Quinn no es necesario. Tú, tú ya me ayudas lo suficiente. Me hizo ilusión encontrar la nota esta mañana, y tu llamada…además hace unos minutos Spencer ha venido a preguntarme, y Adam también lo hizo esta mañana, y es evidente que lo han hecho porque tú te has preocupado. Has hecho suficiente.**

—**No Rachel**—dijo con apenas un hilo de voz**—, no me siento satisfecha por lo que estoy haciendo. **

**—¿Qué?**

**—Necesito hacer cosas que compensen mi estupidez. Solo así podré hacerte bien.**

**—¿Estupidez?, ¿De qué hablas Quinn?**

Tuvo que necesitar varios minutos para ordenar las palabras en su mente, y así poder explicarse con precisión. Aunque no tenía la certeza de poder lograrlo.

—**Te prometí que nada iba a cambiar entre nosotras, y yo soy la primera en crear esta estúpida tensión. Soy yo la que tiene que imprimir naturalidad, Rachel. Y no lo estoy haciendo. Déjame al menos que intente arreglarlo.**

**—Te olvidas de que yo también me comporto como una adolescente**.

**—Pero lo tuyo es razonable, lo mío no. Yo te insistí, y ahora soy yo la que tiene que revertir esta situación—** volvió a ofrecerle la mano—. **Déjame que te cuide como lo hace una amiga, déjame que me sienta útil. Solo así podré apartar de mi mente todas estas…estúpidas dudas. Por favor.**

Súplica. Quinn habló a modo de súplica y Rachel no pudo más que aceptar su petición. Quizás sabía que no toda la culpa de que las cosas estuviesen así de raras entre las dos, era solo de Quinn. Evidentemente, ella tenía mucho que ver también. Sin embargo no sabía cómo afrontarlo, no tenía ni idea de cómo mostrar esa naturalidad que supuestamente debían tener dos amigas que se tienen plena confianza, y Quinn si parecía tener la solución.

**—Está bien**— respondió tomando su mano para levantarse de la hamaca**—. Pero…Quinn, esto es cosa de dos. Yo también necesito hacer que todo esté…normal entre nosotras. No me hace bien estar así.**

**—Ok…pues vamos**— la invitó a que se dejara las gafas sobre la hamaca—.**Vamos a bañarnos y si necesitas ayuda, yo estaré a tu lado, ¿De acuerdo?. Luego te dejaré que sigas descansando. Yo me iré a mi casa a ducharme, y a dormir mucho. ¿Ok?**

**—Oh…ok**— balbuceó—, **pero…¿No se supone que tú no puedes bañarte en horario de trabajo?**

—**No estoy en horario de trabajo**— aclaró**—, además…hoy si llevo puesta la ropa de baño.**

Cierto. La llevaba puesta y le sentaba de maravilla, pensó Rachel tras mirarla de pies a cabeza.

—**Ok…será mejor que vayamos**— reaccionó tratando de eliminar aquel último y tentador pensamiento. Y Quinn no tardó en acceder.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambas caminaban directas hacia la orilla, con las manos entrelazadas y sin intención alguna de dejar de hacerlo.

Quizás no era así como solían acceder las amigas a la playa, pero a ninguna de las dos le importó. Rachel trataba de aceptar la decisión de Quinn, y esta se sentía bien siendo ella quien cuidase de la morena en el agua.

Y no rompieron aquel extraño pacto hasta que el agua ya empezó a cubrirlas y no había necesidad de permanecer unidas.

**—¿Estás bien?—** se interesó la rubia tras zambullirse bajo una pequeña ola.

**—Eh…sí, pero no es necesario que nos vayamos tan adentro.**

**—Cuanto más te cubra el agua la herida, mejor**—explicó

—**Ya, entiendo que esa es la razón pero…no olvides que me molesta al mover el brazo demasiado y…bueno, aquí ya me tengo que mantener a flote.**

**—Ok…nos quedamos aquí—** musitó acercándose a ella**—, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Sí…aquí es perfecto y…¡oh dios!**— susurró desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte.

**—¿Qué ocurre?—** preguntó Quinn siguiendo la indicación de la morena.

**—El sol**— masculló— **mira…**

**—Guau—** se sorprendió Quinn al ver como la enorme bola de fuego anaranjada, comenzaba a esconderse tras la superficie del océano. –**Es la primera vez que lo veo así.**

**—Es…es espectacular. **

—**Es increíble. No hay dos atardeceres iguales en ésta isla. Siempre son diferentes y…¿Estás bien?**— se precipitó sobre Rachel al descubrirla mostrando un gesto de dolor.

**—Eh…sí, si…es solo que he debido hacer un gesto brusco y me ha dolido. Tengo el brazo…entumecido.**

No lo pensó. Quinn destruyó la escasa distancia que las separaba y se giró justo cuando llegaba frente a ella, ofreciéndole su espalda como apoyo para poder seguir disfrutando del baño y por supuesto, de la espectacular puesta de Sol.

Rachel no entendió lo que pretendía, hasta que vio como las manos de Quinn buscaban sus brazos, y los obligaba a acomodarse sobre sus hombros.

—**Apóyate en mí, así no te dolerá.**

**—Pero…te vas a cansar tú.**

**—No. Tranquila Rachel**—respondió logrando en un segundo gesto, que fuesen las piernas de la morena las que quedasen ancladas a su cintura**—, estoy acostumbrada y en el agua, nada pesa.**

**—¿Estás segura?**— volvió a preguntar tras ser consciente de cómo aquella postura le permitía estar en perfectas condiciones , y el dolor había desaparecido por completo.

**—Mira eso**— señaló hacia el sol ignorando su última cuestión—. **Disfruta de eso, Rachel.**

Y lo hizo. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Y no solo disfrutó de lo increíble que se veía aquel atardecer, sino que también lo hizo por la agradable sensación que le producía estar abrazando a Quinn, después de todo lo vivido.

Era así como quería estar con ella. Tener esa confianza de poder cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, y apoyar su mandíbula sobre sus hombros. De sentir como las manos de la rubia se anclaban a sus piernas y su espalda le ofrecía todo el confort que necesitaba. Sin contar con lo especial que se sentía al poder contemplar el rostro de la rubia a escasos centímetros del suyo, logrando que sus mejillas llegasen a unirse en alguna que otra ocasión, y un pequeño destello del sol que incidía en los verdes ojos de la rubia, llegase a ella de refilón, hipnotizándola por algunos segundos.

Y todo ello sin saber lo que realmente pensaba Quinn de aquella escena. No lo sabía, pero podía intuirlo.

Quinn estaba agradecida por haber sido capaz de tomar la decisión, y romper esa maldita e incómoda tensión. Se sentía satisfecha por poder abrazarla de aquella forma, y no sentir que estuviese incomodándola.

Sin embargo, había algo que ninguna de las dos sabía, o quizás sí, pero se negaban a aceptar y lo camuflaban con aquellas intenciones de seguir siendo amigas.

Una necesidad empezaba a instalarse en ambas. Una necesidad por poder tenerse la una a la otra de una manera mucho más íntima, más personal, más cercana.

Rachel no era consciente de que Quinn llevaba dos días sin sacar de su cabeza el sabor que sus besos habían dejado en sus labios, y la rubia ignoraba por completo el hecho de que Rachel había sentido como una enorme oleada de celos, se apoderaba de ella al verla abrazada a Leo, el misterioso monitor del que nunca había oído hablar. Pero aquellos detalles estaban tan camuflados en ambas, que ni siquiera se atrevían a pensarlos. Preferían entonar aquel mea culpa, y tratar de arreglar una amistad, que ya había dejado de existir, por mucho que les pesara.

**—Gracias** — susurró Rachel apoyando su mejilla sobre el hombro de la rubia, sin perder de vista los últimos rayos de sol de aquel atardecer**.— Nunca olvidaré esto**.

**—Yo tampoco Rachel**— respondió sin ser consciente de lo implícito de aquella respuesta**—, yo tampoco lo olvidaré.**


	15. Dia 8

Canción del capitulo;Applejack by The Triangles.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Día 8

**—Quinn, no sé lo que entiendes tú por una visita a la aldea, pero que nuestra primera parada sea en un antiguo cementerio, no es lo que me esperaba.**

**—Rachel, éste lugar al igual que el resto de la aldea, merece la pena visitarlo**— explicó mientras caminaba entre las lápidas.

Lápidas rotas, algunas desgastadas por el tiempo y otras simplemente recubiertas de una espesa capa de musgo.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y tras un breve trayecto en quad, ambas llegaban al punto de partida de lo que iba a ser la primera visita a las dos aldeas que habitaban la isla; La Passe y La Reunión.

Pero aquella primera parada, no fue lo que Rachel esperaba.

No había un orden en aquel cementerio, de hecho no supo que era uno hasta que no se topó de bruces con una de las tumbas.

Los árboles, la gran mayoría cocoteros, y la frondosa vegetación que creía a su alrededor, lo convertían en un lugar a descubrir, casi de leyenda.

**—¿Estás segura de que es legal caminar por aquí?—** cuestionó la morena tras detenerse a leer el nombre de una de las tumbas.

**—Para ti y para mí sí**— le respondió**—.Jean Francois Hodoul—** añadió provocando el interés de la morena.

**—¿Quién era?**— preguntó tras ver como ese era el nombre que aparecía grabado en la roca.

**—Un pirata**— respondió recuperando el paseo**—, o eso cuenta la leyenda. Dicen que era el más temido por los ingleses, pero no es seguro que esa sea su tumba. En la isla de Mahé, también existe una con el mismo nombre. **

**—Vaya…¿Y no podría ser su hijo?—**preguntó curiosa tras volver a recuperar el paso—. **Esos tipos solían llamarse como sus padres…**

**—Podría ser una opción**— musitó**—, aunque lo cierto es que yo no lo creo.**

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Porque yo creo que la verdadera tumba de ese pirata está en Mahé**— añadió**—, y alguien, bastante inteligente, decidió grabar en esa lápida el mismo nombre para provocar un mayor atractivo o quizás confundir a la gente. **

**—Pues si alguien ha hecho eso, es un irrespetuoso. Las cosas importantes están en su lugar por algún motivo, y dudo que esta isla necesite de algo así para ser aún más atractiva.**

—**Me alegro que pienses así**— masculló accediendo de nuevo al sendero que las llevaba hacia la aldea.—**Eso significa que empiezas a mirar este paraíso con otros ojos.**

**—Siempre lo veo así, Quinn. Aunque no hable de la naturaleza como tú lo haces, o no tenga ni idea de que ésta isla es fiel recuerdo de que una vez, fuimos un solo continente**— aclaró convincente—, **me gusta valorar lo que tenemos y cuidarlo, por eso pregunto si esto que estamos haciendo, es legal.**

**—Sí, es legal. Estamos autorizados…y…me gusta**— se detuvo a mirarla**—. Me gusta escucharte hablar así. No paras de sorprenderme, ¿Eh?**

**—¿Sí?—** cambió radicalmente de expresión—, **¿Te sorprendo?**

**—Ajam…—**musitó recuperando el trayecto**—, vamos…no te quedes atrás.**

**—¿Qué te sorprende de mí?, ¿Esperabas que por venir de Nueva York y ser una gran artista, iba a rodearme de lujo artificial?. **

**—No, pero aún recuerdo a la Rachel Berry que hacía picnics en el parque y utilizaba sillas plegables, para evitar que el césped terminase manchándole la falda**— bromeó.—**Y también recuerdo a la Rachel Berry que se levantaba dos horas antes de ir clases, para hacer su ritual de aseo diario. **

**—Eh…hey**— la interrumpió**—. Eso no me hace ser mala persona y no valorar lo natural. Soy una chica de ciudad, sí, pero ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?. **

—**Nada, no hay nada de malo. Solo te lo he mencionado porque me sorprende…y me gusta que así sea.**

**—Tú también me estás sorprendiendo a mí**— replicó divertida—. **Quinn Fabray, una chica de Yale, viviendo en una isla en mitad del océano Índico. Buceando, conociendo la historia de los primeros exploradores que llegaron aquí, la de sus piratas. Acariciando tortugas y haciendo surf.**

**—No, no**— la interrumpió con un divertido tono de voz**—, te equivocas, yo no hago surf.**

**—¿Cómo?, si te he visto con las tablas…**

**—Que las utilice no significa que sea específicamente para hacer surf. **

**—¿Y qué haces con ellas?**

**—Nadar. Las utilizo como medio de transporte en el agua. Llevo dos años aquí, y aun no he sido capaz de surfear una ola. **

**—¿De veras?, yo pensé que sí lo hacías…y que me ibas a enseñar a mí.**

**—Es imposible enseñar a hacer surf en quince días, Rachel. Lo único que puedo hacer, es que tomes un día dedicado a aprender la base y lo intentes, pero no creo que lo logres.**

**—Pues yo quiero hacer surf**— inquirió**—. Es algo que entraba dentro del planing que el hotel ofrece, así que…**

**—Ok…hablaré con Adam para que nos reserve algún día. Él es el monitor de surf, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo**— respondió satisfecha—, **eh…¿Quinn?, ¿Dónde estamos?**

Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la rubia tras acotar los últimos metros que la llevaban al inicio de una calle, o al menos eso parecía.

El rudimentario asfalto indicaba que aquello ya formaba parte de la zona habitada. Un par de casas aparecían a la derecha y al fondo, ya se notaba el movimiento que solo el ser humano es capaz de provocar en algún núcleo urbano.

**—¡Bienvenida a La Passe!**— exclamó al tiempo que la invitaba a seguir caminando a su lado.— **Si miras a tu izquierda, a través de los árboles, verás el embarcadero donde llegaste hace 8 días.**

**—Es cierto, es ese…pero no vi todo esto**—dijo regresando la vista al frente, donde tras haber recorrido algunos metros, las casas empezaban a ser más continuas, formando hileras a ambos lados de la calle.

**—Spencer te llevó por el trayecto que rodea toda la costa. Es lo más rápido para llegar al hotel. Por aquí, la mayoría de vecinos o turistas, suelen desplazarse en bicicletas, o incluso en carros arrastrados por caballos**— sonrió divertida—. **No está bien visto pasear con vehículos a motor.**

**—¿Por eso hemos dejado el quad en ese aparcamiento tan lejano?**

**—No es lejano**— aclaró**—, apenas está a dos kilómetros, así que no te quejes mucho…y no, el quad lo hemos dejado allí para poder andar por aquí con más tranquilidad. Te recuerdo que son eléctricos, no contaminan…por lo que están aceptados para recorrer la isla.**

**—Ah…ok, ok…¿Y bien?—** musitó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor**—, ¿Me vas a explicar cuáles son las costumbres de los Seychellois?¿Cómo viven?, ¿Qué hay en estas aldeas que merezca la pena?**

**—¿De veras?—** la miró incrédula—, **¿Quieres que te cuente…**

**—Para eso estamos aquí, ¿No?—** le devolvió la mirada, aunque sus enormes gafas de sol evitaban que Quinn la pudiese contemplar.

**—Claro…yo encantada**— respondió invitándola a seguir caminando, y Rachel no tardó en aceptar aquella invitación y emprender un paseo que se antojaba interesante. O quizás no.

Para Rachel, pedirle a Quinn que comenzara a explicarle las costumbres de aquellos habitantes, suponía regalarle la oportunidad de disfrutar con lo que supuestamente quería hacer.

Ambas eran conscientes del poco interés que suscitaba aquellos detalles en Rachel, sin embargo, la morena sabía perfectamente que mostrar ese interés, hacía a Quinn un poco más feliz de lo que parecía. Y además, por supuesto, tenía un plus añadido que consideraba oportuno para aquella situación.

La naturalidad con la Quinn se mostraba hablando de lo que conocía, hacía que ambas olvidasen la tensión que habían ido acumulando en aquellos días. El intento de la rubia por hacer que todo fuese más sencillo entre las dos, quedó patente el día anterior, cuando gracias a su idea de bañarse juntas en el mar, pudieron contemplar el atardecer desde una posición privilegiada, sin olvidar que permanecieron abrazadas durante el mismo. Y aquella mañana, cuando Quinn fue a recogerla con el quad, su actitud no distó mucho de la del día anterior.

La trató como la había estado tratando antes de que se conociesen de manera más íntima, como una amiga más, como lo había hecho desde que pisó aquella isla hacía ya 8 días.

Todo el trayecto hasta aquella aldea, estuvo lleno de comentarios que hacían referencia a multitud de lugares que iban descubriendo. La iglesia del lugar, varias casas coloniales y el gran molino de copra que aún seguía funcionando. Las plantaciones de vainilla o las cuadras con los salvajes y hermosos caballos. Y ahora, cuando ya estaban en mitad de la pequeña aldea, Rachel exigía seguir escuchando sus historias, todas aquellas leyendas o descubrimientos que había hecho a lo largo de los dos años que llevaba en aquel lugar.

Y Quinn no lo dudó.

Casi dos horas recorriendo las calles, deteniéndose en las pequeñas tiendas, o entablando conversación, en francés por supuesto, con algunos niños, que a raíz por cómo se acercaban a ella, ya debía conocer.

Rachel seguía sorprendiéndose, aunque trataba de evitar mostrarlo para no poner en situación comprometida a Quinn.

No había persona en aquel lugar que no tuviese una sonrisa para Quinn, o que no se acercase para saludarla con afecto.

Niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres, daba igual, todos y cada uno de ellos parecía reconocer a aquella chica rubia de enormes ojos verdes, que caminaba siempre con algunos turistas a su alrededor por aquella aldea, y que en ese mismo instante lo hacía con solo una de aquellas turistas, o mejor dicho, con su amiga.

Así es como Quinn la presentaba cuando alguien más cercano a ella, se acercaba con la intención de preguntarle por su vida. Quinn miraba hacia Rachel, y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, la presentaba como su amiga, no como una turista. Y lo hacía porque de ese modo, la morena iba a ser mucho mejor recibida que cualquier otra persona ajena a aquella isla. Y no es que los habitantes de la aldea fuesen desagradables con los turistas, todo lo contrario. Nadie que allí llegase, se marchaba con el sabor agridulce de un desplante o algún incidente. La amabilidad era un don, y aquellas personas habían nacido con ella. Sin embargo, el simple detalle de dejar claro que era su amiga, y no una extranjera más, provocaba un mayor acercamiento, una mayor gratitud y sobretodo, un cariño que Rachel, a buen seguro, no había percibido en toda su vida.

**—¿Dónde me vas a llevar a ahora?**— masculló la morena tras seguir los pasos por un escueto recoveco que desaparecía entre la frondosa vegetación.

Dos horas habían sido más que suficientes para conocer ambas aldeas, y el hambre hizo acto de presencia en sus cuerpos.

Un pequeño establecimiento de comida tradicional de la isla, fue el mejor lugar para comer algo. Tras el breve descanso, y portando un par de bebidas que Quinn se había empeñado en comprar, ambas emprendieron el trayecto para dirigirse hacia el segundo de los planes que tenía preparado para aquel día.

—**Paciencia, solo algunos metros más**— respondió Quinn tras avanzar por el sendero, que de nuevo, volvía a ser completamente salvaje.

Las casas quedaron atrás. El pavimento de las escasas calles, volvía a convertirse en un camino que mezclaba el verde intenso de los arbustos y las hojas de los cocoteros, con la resplandeciente arena de la playa.

Por lógica, Rachel supo que se dirigían hacia la costa, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba en aquel paraíso.

Solitaria, ajena al turismo real de aquella playa, única para practicar deportes acuáticos y donde se encontraba el embarcadero de los ferrys que atracaban en la isla.

Esa era la playa de La Reunión, sin embargo aquel lugar al que acababan de llegar y que había dejado casi sin palabras a Rachel, no tenía nada que ver con lo que había podido observar días atrás.

Era una cala, o ni siquiera eso. Era algo más íntimo, más pequeño y gigantesco a la vez.

Dos enormes rocas, de las que abundaban por toda la isla, aparecían ante ellas dándole la bienvenida a aquel pequeño paraíso, como si de una enorme entrada se tratase. Y después de ella, todo un corrillo de las mismas piedras con tonos plateados, las rodeaban. Enormes, pequeñas, afiladas o perfectamente talladas por el agua. Y en el centro de aquel extraño anfiteatro que formaban las rocas, una planicie con forma circular, de arena blanca y apenas unos 40 o 50 centímetros de agua. Una piscina natural que se abastecía del agua del océano, por una escueta apertura que se situaba justo en el frente, y por las rendijas que el agua había ido creando entre las rocas.

**—Oh…wow**— exclamó estupefacta—, **¿Qué…qué es esto?**

**—Es una piscina natural**— explicó Quinn al tiempo que se acercaba a una de las rocas que quedaban a su derecha, evitando en todo momento adentrarse en el agua.—**Éste lugar no está permitido para los turistas, de hecho si algunos de los vecinos de la aldea ven a algún guía con grupos de extranjeros acercarse por aquí, avisan rápidamente al servicio de protección natural.**

**—¿Qué?**— la miró confusa**—, ¿Y qué diablos hacemos nosotras aquí?, Quinn , te recuerdo que un escándalo de ese tipo, arruinaría todo mi plan.**

**—Tranquila**— la miró sonriente, ofreciéndole uno de los vasos con la bebida **—. Como has podido comprobar, prácticamente toda la aldea me conoce, soy como una más de ellos y ellos si tienen permitido acceder a ésta zona. **

**—¿Y por qué se lo prohíben a los turistas?—** cuestionó acercándose.

**—Porque no suelen ser respetuosos con la naturaleza. Hace unos años, esto estaba abierto a todo aquel que quisiera contemplarlo o disfrutarlo, pero como has podido comprobar, solo hay un acceso posible que es a través del bosque, y el paso continuo de grandes grupos de personas estaban arruinando la vegetación, por no decir la suciedad que solían dejar en esta zona. **

** —Vaya…pues menos mal que lo han protegido— **volvió a mirar a su alrededor**—, esto es maravilloso.**

** —Lo es. Creo que es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la isla. Tuve suerte de llegar aquí.—**Musitó tras dar un breve sorbo del vaso.

Rachel la imitó.

Sin dejar de mirar el paisaje, se aventuró a probar aquella bebida que al parecer, era una de las favoritas de Quinn en la isla.

**—Mmmm…esto está buenísimo, Quinn**— murmuró tras saborearlo.

**—Es…es agua de coco de mar—**respondió con media sonrisa—, **¿Recuerdas los cocos fesse?**

**—Claro, como olvidarlos.**

**—Pues, pues ésta bebida la hacen con el agua de ese coco y…le añaden algo de canela y vainilla.**

**—Está delicioso, aunque siendo honestas…echo de menos el café de Nueva York**— añadió tratando de no resultar demasiado agresiva con sus palabras y poder llegar hasta donde pretendía**.—¿Tú no?**

**—¿El café de Nueva York?—** masculló al tiempo que utilizaba la roca como apoyo y perdía la mirada sobre el agua**—, claro…claro que se echa de menos. **

**—Supongo que todo lo que echas de menos de la ciudad, lo compensas con el cariño que la gente te tiene aquí, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Más o menos. Es bastante alentador llegar a la aldea y ver cómo te aprecian, como se interesan por ti y…bueno, hacen que seas mejor persona.**

**—¿Sabes?, no he podido evitar emocionarme cuando esos niños se han acercado a ti y te han llamado…Quinny. Por un momento pensé que ibas a gritarles, como hacías cada vez que Santana o alguno de los chicos te llamaban así. **

**—No podría gritarles nunca, ellos son los que me enseñaron que podía acercarme a las tortugas…sin miedo**— respondió devolviéndole la mirada**—.Son encantadores, aunque no te tomes al pie de la letra eso de Quinny, no se lo permito a nadie más que no sean ellos—** la amenazó divertida.

—**No pienso tentar a la suerte**— replicó volviendo a beber**—, pero lo cierto es que…es que es encantador por tu parte. ¿Cómo…cómo los conociste?**

**—Leo**— respondió rápidamente.

**—¿El guía de la isla de Mahé?**

**—Ajam…él fue quien me enseñó prácticamente toda la isla.**

**—Vaya, pensé que había sido Spencer o Adam. **

**—No, no**— intervino rápidamente**—. Adam está más centrado en todo el medio acuático. Él siempre está con las olas, con los deportes de agua, y aunque sabe y conoce bien la isla, nadie mejor que Leo para descubrir lugares como éste**— volvió a sonreír**—, y por supuesto para que los aldeanos sepan que eres de confianza. Si no fuese por él, ahora mismo no podríamos estar aquí.**

**—Voy…voy a tener que agradecerle personalmente que haya tenido ese detalle contigo**— dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, tratando de alargar un poco más aquella tan ansiada pregunta, que llevaba desde el día anterior rondando por su mente.

No quería romper de nuevo la confianza que Quinn se había preocupado por mantener entre ambas, pero necesitaba saber de su vida, y no solo de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer en aquella isla.

Adam le dejó claro que Quinn no estaba en su mejor momento, al menos no hasta su llegada hacia 8 días atrás. Y si estaba mal, algún motivo tendría que haber.

**—Quinn**— susurró un tanto nerviosa, tras haber permitido un par de minutos de absoluto silencio**—¿Es…es ese chico?**

** —¿Qué?**

**—¿Es Leo?**— cuestionó decidida.

**—¿Qué, qué sucede con Leo?—**preguntó un tanto confusa, sin perder detalle de como Rachel se había descalzado y mojaba sus pies mientras jugaba con el pequeño vaivén que el agua provocaba en la orilla.

**—Ya sabes**— masculló sin mirarla**—. Me dijiste que…que hacía unos seis meses que no estabas con nadie. **

**—Y es cierto.**

**—¿Era él?, ¿Fue él tu chico?**— la cuestionó decidida, buscando su mirada.

**—¿Leo?—**replicó dibujando una media sonrisa que desconcertó a la morena—. **No, para nada. Él es un compañero más, Rachel, además está casado con Lindsay**—añadió**—, que vive con él en Mahé.**

**—Oh…vaya**—balbuceó**— Pensé…pensé que él.**

**—¿Por qué él?—** intervino rápidamente**—¿Qué te hace pensar que he estado con él?**

**—Nunca me lo has mencionado, no sé. Te pregunté por Adam y me lo negaste, y a aparte de él y de Spencer, no sabía que tuvieses más amigos…cercanos, hasta que apareció ese chico y…**—silencio. Rachel no supo por qué, pero su mente se detuvo en mitad de aquella respuesta, mientras observaba como el agua se colaba a través de las rocas y pensaba en sus palabras. En los nombres que había mencionado y en cómo parecían pertenecer a la nueva vida de Quinn en aquella isla.

Tragó saliva tras notar como la mirada de Quinn se clavaba en su espalda y sentía como el nombre de Spencer resonaba mucho más fuerte que el de Adam o ese tal Leo.

**—¿En qué piensas, Rachel?—** cuestionó tras casi dos minutos de absoluto silencio.

**—Spencer—** balbuceó sin poder contener aquel nombre entre sus labios**.—Es Spencer—**añadió sin aplicarle ninguna interrogante, casi afirmando su confusa y dolorosa duda.

**—Fue—** respondió Quinn tras ser consciente de cómo Rachel había llegado a aquella conclusión. –**Spencer fue.**

Negación. Rachel comenzó a mover su cabeza, negando una y otra vez mientras seguía dándole la espalda.

No supo por qué, pero llegar a la conclusión de que la amante de Quinn en aquella isla, había sido Spencer, no hizo más que provocarle una terrible sensación de malestar. Algo que evidentemente, no estaba en sus planes sentir.

**—¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?**— se interesó tras ver como la morena seguía mostrando aquella negativa con su cabeza, casi a modo de incredulidad.

**—¿Me has mentido?—** cuestionó girándose rápidamente hacia ella—.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—Me…me dijiste que yo era una de tus mejores opciones para…para…bueno, ya sabes.**

**—No entiendo, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?**— se preocupó Quinn.

**—Me dijiste que era una tus mejores opciones cuando te estabas acostando con Spencer. ¿Qué soy?...eso no me deja en un buen lugar, solo me eleva al puesto de experimento.**

**—¿Qué?**— volvió a repetir confusa**.—¿Qué dices de experimento?**

**—Estabas cansada de acostarte con Spencer, y decidiste que era una buena oportunidad para tener algo nuevo, diferente…y por eso querías acostarte conm…**

**—Hey…hey**— la interrumpió dando varios pasos hacia ella—. **Ni se te ocurra continuar, porque no estás en lo cierto. Es una estupidez eso que dices.**

**—¿Estupidez?—**recriminó—, **¿Y qué es?. ¿Quién es Spencer en tu vida?**

**—Mi amiga**— respondió rápidamente**—. Escúchame Rachel, yo conocí a Spencer en París y el mismo día que sucedió, nos acostamos…sí, y después vino todo esto y…y continuamos haciéndolo, pero todo acabó hace cinco meses. Ni me he cansado de ella, ni quería experimentar contigo. **

**—¿Ah no?**

**—¡No!. **

**—¿Por qué no te creo?. Tú…tú conociste a Spencer y decidiste venirte aquí con ella…¿Estabas enamorada?, ¿Estabais juntas?**—cuestionó afectada.

**—No, no estaba enamorada de nadie, Rachel. Me vine porque ella me invitó a pasar aquí algunos días y me enamoré de ésta isla. Necesitaba algo así en mi vida, necesitaba…dejar de sentir que todo me salía mal. Quería hacer algo con mi vida, ¿Entiendes?**

**—Hace dos años que viniste a ésta isla y solo hace cinco meses que dejaste de acostarte con Spencer…¿Eso es amistad?. Yo creo que no, que eso es algo más. Te pasas un año y medio teniendo sexo con ella y de pronto decides que ya no más, y te lanzas conmigo. Eso suena a…tengo a Spencer cuando quiera, pero antes voy a aprovechar que Rachel está aquí…y cambio un poco.**

**—¿De qué diablos hablas?**—la increpó—. **Entre Spencer y yo no pasó nada más porque ninguna de las dos lo quisimos. Yo no me enamoré de ella y ella tampoco de mí. Éramos libres y podíamos hacer lo que nos queríamos. ¿Qué pasa con eso?, ¿Está mal que quiera disfrutar de mi sexualidad con alguien que piensa igual que yo? ¿Por qué te molesta que me haya acostado con ella?**

**—No me molesta que hayas tenido sexo con ella, me molesta que…que me hayas utilizado.**

**—¿Utilizado?, ¿De qué hablas?**

**—Tú…—**tragó saliva segundos antes de girarse y llevarse las manos a la cara, presa de la impotencia por no saber qué es lo que le estaba provocando aquel estado de ansiedad.

Había perdido por completo el control de sus palabras, de sus gestos y de sus pensamientos. Y llegó a la conclusión de que aquel desbarajuste emocional, había sido provocado por saber que aquella chica, que Spencer Hastings, no había sido una más como lo fue Santana, o lo había sido ella.

Un año y medio de encuentros sexuales, dictaban que había algo más entre ellas, y por supuesto, nada comparado con el "error" que había supuesto lanzarse a sus brazos.

—**Rachel**— murmuró Quinn tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a aquella reacción, bajando varios tonos de su voz**.—¿Estás bien?**

—**Nunca…nunca me ha gustado ser una más en todo lo que he hecho. Me gusta destacar, me gusta que si alguien se interesa por mí, sea por algo más que por saciar el aburrimiento. Me dijiste que te excitaba.**

—**Oh dios…—**se lamentó Quinn**—, ¿De verdad piensas que quise acostarme contigo, porque me había cansado de Spencer?, ¿O tal vez porque estaba aburrida?**

Le negó la mirada.

Quinn intentó hablarle directamente a la cara, pero Rachel rechazó el movimiento y volvió a girarse.

**—Estúpida Berry**— balbuceó regresando sobre sus pasos hacia la roca que antes le había servido de apoyo

—**¿Estúpida Berry?**— se giró hacia ella—**Claro…estúpida, eso es lo que soy, ¿Verdad?. Una estúpida que pensó que alguien como tú, podría sentir algo de atracción por alguien como yo. Estúpida porque yo le doy importancia, más de la que debería tener, a una noche de sexo con una amiga, ¿No es cierto?**

**—¿Y te crees que para mí no fue importante?**— le recriminó. **– Por amor de dios, Rachel. No eres un objeto para mí.**

**—Pues es eso lo que has dejado entrever…o mejor dicho, lo que has conseguido que crea al ocultarme que Spencer ya no te daba lo que necesitabas.**

**—¿¡Qué!?—**alzó la voz—**No… no has entendido nada, Rachel. No me conoces…nunca me has conocido**— masculló ofendida.

**—No me muestras como eres**— le recriminó—.**Soy yo la que tiene que averiguar las cosas…porque tú nunca me dices nada a la cara. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu juguetito sexual en la isla era Spencer?**

—**¿Sabes por qué me vine aquí?—**la interrumpió ofendida—. **Me vine aquí porque estaba al límite, Rachel. Creía que no iba a poder ser feliz en mi vida, que daba igual la ciudad, el país en el que estuviese, la gente que conociese o a lo que dedicase mi vida. Nunca iba a encontrar mi lugar en el mundo y nunca iba a encontrar a alguien que me amara**.–Hizo una breve pausa mientras recuperaba el aire**.— Nunca…nunca he amado, nunca me han amado…y no hablo del amor que puedo sentir como amiga, o como madre, Rachel—** musitó con la voz quebrada—. **Hablo del amor que hace que tomes un camino nuevo, por seguir a una persona, por luchar por alguien y ser correspondida. Eso es lo que me trajo aquí. Spencer y yo conectamos, es cierto…y yo pensé que quizás ella podría ser esa persona que tanto tiempo he estado esperando, pero no lo es. **

**Todo lo que teníamos era sexo, nada más. Y no te puedes enamorar de alguien con quien solo tienes sexo y tu corazón no late fuerte. **

**Por eso decidí acabar con eso. Por eso fui yo**—remarcó con efusividad**—quien decidió que entre ella y yo, no volvería a pasar nada más. Ni con nadie que no significase algo para mí.**

—**¿Y conmigo sí?**— balbuceó desconcertada por la confesión.

**—Contigo es completamente diferente, Rachel**. –Sonrió apenada—. **Tenerte en la isla ha sido…ha sido justo lo que necesitaba para convencerme de que puedo seguir adelante, de no perder la esperanza. Y pasar esa noche contigo no ha sido una noche más como pudo haber sido con Spencer, o con Santana. Fue especial**— se sinceró.

**—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué yo soy diferente?**

**—No puedes comparar lo que siento por Spencer a lo que siento por ti. Tú sí eres alguien realmente importante en mi vida. Tú has marcado parte de mi vida, Rachel. Y es cierto, es cierto que te mentí cuando te dije que eras una de mis mejores opciones. Porque lo justo, lo honesto habría sido decirte que eras mi mejor opción para algo así. Mi mejor opción para saber que no estaba destrozando mi vida . Quizás solo fue sexo, sí, pero te aseguro que puse parte de mi alma en ello. Y que a pesar de lo frío que podía resultar como se dio todo, yo me sentía bien al verte a ti, en vez de a Spencer. No fuiste una más, ni lo serás.**

**—Quinn…**

**—Me duele que lo veas así—** no permitió que hablase,—**pero supongo que es mi culpa. No debí olvidar que a pesar de todo, sigues siendo la reina del drama. Definitivamente…fue un error terminas juntas en la cama.—**Se lamentó al tiempo que recuperaba su vaso de bebida—. **Será mejor que nos marchemos, tenemos que estar en media hora en el embarcadero**.—Dijo dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el acceso por el que habían llegado a aquella recondita cala. Pero Rachel no se movió, de hecho solo pudo seguirla con la mirada y lamentarse continuamente por haber vuelto fastidiarlo todo.

Quinn había puesto de su parte por hacerle recuperar la normalidad, y ahora ella se había comportado como una completa paranoica, perturbándola con un ataque de celos sin sentido**.—¡Vamos!—** ordenó la rubia al ver como Rachel seguía inmóvil junto a la orilla. Sin embargo, la reacción que esperaba no fue la que Rachel le regaló.

Quinn se extrañó al ver como daba un par de pasos hacia la roca y dejaba el vaso encima de la misma, para luego dirigirse hacia ella, sin mírala. Lo hacía desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, evitando que fuese testigo de cómo la vergüenza se había apoderado de ella.

No pudo preguntarle nada, porque sus palabras no pudieron salir al notar como Rachel se adueñaba de su cintura y hundía el rostro en su cuello, obligándola a abrazarla sin más.

El desconcierto en Quinn se hizo aún más latente. Rachel acostumbraba a pedir aquel tipo de abrazos. También solía avisar de antemano que iba a regalar aquel gesto, pero nunca, nunca, lo hacía de aquella manera. Mucho menos después de haber discutido como lo habían hecho.

Quinn no pudo leer esa necesidad en la morena, de hecho solo veía impotencia reflejada en su rostro, no el deseo de querer abrazarla. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Abrazándola como nunca antes lo había hecho, regalándole una intensidad que podía traspasarle la piel. Embriagándola de su leve y dulce perfume.

**—Lo…lo siento Quinn**— musitó sin separar se de ella, ni siquiera se limitó a buscar su mirada**—. Estoy segura de que algún día, alguien te amará como realmente mereces.**

**—Rachel…—**susurró percibiendo la culpabilidad que el quebradizo tono de voz de la morena le hacía sentir.

**—No tenía ni idea de que te sentías así, Quinn**— alzó la mirada por primera vez.

**—No suelo hablar de mis sentimientos**— respondió tratando de calmar la situación.

**—Pero…Quinn**— deshizo el abrazo—. **¡Dios!, lo siento…siento haberme comportado como una estúpida egoísta, no…no sé lo que me pasó por la cabeza. Supongo…supongo…**

**—Deja de excusarte**— interrumpió tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire—. **Eres Rachel Berry, y que quieras ser la primera en todo, es algo que llevas en la sangre. Ni la fama, ni el tiempo van a cambiar eso de ti. Y supongo que incluso en este asunto, es de vital importancia para ti sentirte como la…mejor.**

**—No es de vital importancia, Quinn, pero no puedo evitarlo. No hasta que me has dicho que yo soy especial para ti— **añadió con la voz temblorosa.

**—No tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer para que te convenzas de una vez, de que lo eres—** masculló con resignación.

**—No es tu problema**— respondió**—. Tú ya lo has dejado claro con palabras, y me lo has demostrado con gestos…soy yo la que tiene el problema.**

**—¡No!—** exclamó separándose rápidamente de Rachel.

**—¿Qué…qué pasa?**— susurró al ver la extraña reacción de Quinn**—. Lo siento, yo lo siento Quinn, te juro que voy a poner de mi parte para evitar estos malos…**

**—No, ¡no es nada de eso!, Rachel**— exclamó al tiempo que recuperaba el vaso de la morena**—¿Escuchas eso?**

**—¿El qué?—** cuestionó confusa, tratando de oír algo más que no fuese el continuo oleaje chocando contra las rocas, o el piar de algunos pájaros que procedían de los árboles.

**—Acaba de llegar el ferry de las 2**—explicó—. **Tú y yo si vamos a tener un problema si no estamos en el embarcadero en cinco minutos.**

**—¿Qué?...¿Por qué tanta prisa?**

**—Tenemos un barco esperándonos, o al menos ya debe estar esperándonos, para navegar esta tarde…así, que …deja de lamentarte y de aumentar tu frustrante inseguridad y esos cambios de personalidad, y vamos…no podemos llegar tarde.**

**—¿Un…un barco?—** masculló confusa, observando como Quinn ya se adentraba entre las dos enormes rocas que blindaban el acceso a la cala.

**—¡Vamos Rachel!—** exclamó adelantándose.

**—Pero…¿Un barco?—** volvió a musitar al tiempo que se colocaba las sandalias—**eh…¡Quinn!—** alzó la voz tras ver como la rubia ya se había perdido por el sendero, e inevitablemente, las prisas la pusieron histérica**.—¡Quinn!**

**—¡Vamos reina del drama!**— se escuchó tras la vegetación.

**—¡Voy!—** exclamó abandonando la pequeña cala a marchas forzadas**—¡Espérame!...¡Espérame Quinn!**


	16. Mi hogar

Canción del capitulo:Home, by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros

* * *

Capítulo 15

Mi hogar

—**Quinn, te juro que ha sido espectacular…increíble…impresionante, pero necesito ducharme, asearme…quitarme la ropa mojada y ponerme algo seco**—dijo tratando de seguir los rápidos pasos de la rubia—. **No puedo ir a cenar contigo así**— se miró a si misma—, **es…superior a mí.**

**—Pero…Rachel, son las 6, ir al hotel, esperar a que te duches, te vistas, te arregles y demás…y luego volver, es demasiado. Yo tengo hambre ya.**

**—¿Qué?...vamos Quinn, no seas exagerada. Nunca cenas a las 6, ni a las 7.**

**—Pues hoy me apetece hacerlo**— se detuvo tras llegar al aparcamiento, donde el quad seguía esperándolas.

Diecinueve playas. Desde Anse Reunión, donde tomaron el catamarán, hasta el extremo opuesto de la isla en Anse Caimán.

Quinn y Rachel navegaron rodeando toda la isla, de norte a sur y de este a oeste. Descubriendo lo que el fondo marino les privaba de ver a simple vista, gracias a una perfecta y bien dispuesta red entre los dos cascos del pequeño buque.

Salió bien.

La incesante carrera desde la cala perdida en la aldea, hasta el embarcadero, no supuso más de cinco minutos en producirse, y ambas llegaron a tiempo para embarcar.

Fabrice y Henri les esperaban pacientemente a bordo del mismo. Aquel paseo en catamarán, era una de las actividades que más gustaba a los turistas, sin embargo en aquella ocasión, era mucho más especial a como solía serlo durante el año. Normalmente, una decena de personas se distribuían por el pequeño barco para disfrutar de las espectaculares vistas, y vivir una jornada en alta mar. Pero en aquel viaje, solo los dos chicos que manejaban aquella embarcación, y ellas dos, estaban a bordo del catamarán. Nadie más. Si Rachel quería privacidad, eso es lo que Quinn se iba a encargar de otorgarle.

Y lo cierto es que gracias a ese detalle, la morena disfrutó como nunca de aquella tranquila y relajante actividad.

La picadura del pez león aún seguía presente en ambas, y la necesidad de no arriesgarse a provocar que el dolor regresara, les hizo vivir aquel día de una forma más tranquila, pero no menos aventurera.

—**Pero…Quinn**— se quejó con un deje infantil que divirtió a la rubia tras detenerse frente a ella, y cortarle el paso—. **¿Mírame?, he pasado casi tres horas sentada en esa malla, dejando que el agua me mojase por completo y no me ha importado, no me he quejado. Al menos déjame que arregle un poco.**

—**No pongas excusas**— la miró desafiante**—. No has parado de decir que era el mejor día de tu vida**—recordó**—, ah sí…y también decías que estabas flotando sobre el agua, que era…la mejor sensación del mundo sentir como las olas acariciaban tu espalda.**

**—¡Y lo ha sido!**

**—Bien, y ha sido gracias a mí—** inquirió**—, y después del numerito que me armaste en la cala, creo que tengo derecho a que aceptes y hagas lo que te pido, sin quejarte.**

**—Pero…**

**—Nada de peros**— volvió a emprender el trayecto tras esquivarla**—, ¿Sabes qué?, voy a permitir que te duches, pero lo harás aquí…en la aldea.**

**—¿Cómo?—** se giró rápidamente **—, ¿En la aldea?, ¿Pretendes que me duche en ésta aldea?**

**—Sí…estoy segura de que cualquier vecino dejará que te duches en su casa. Ya has visto que son muy corteses, muy sociales y afectuosos. **

**—¿Qué?—** masculló completamente desconcertada**—, no hablas en serio, ¿Verdad?**

**—Claro que hablo en serio. Yo misma he acudido a alguno de mis vecinos cuando no he tenido agua, o me hacía falta algo. No debes preocuparte, estarán encantados de tener a alguien como tú en su casa.**

**—¡Quinn…Quinn!**— exclamó horrorizada tras ver como la rubia dirigía sus pasos hacia una pequeña casita que aparecía situada a la izquierda, justo enfrente de donde estaba aparcada la moto**.— ¿Qué haces?**

**—Aquí vive una conocida mía**— musitó sin detenerse**—, le pediré que nos permita ducharnos.**

**—¡No…no, espera!—** se apresuró en correr hacia ella, temiendo que realmente fuese a tomar aquella extraña decisión de pedirle a un completo desconocido, que le ofreciese su ducha.

Rachel sabía que aquellas personas eran gentiles y muy amables, pero de ahí a pedirle utilizar su ducha, era algo que no entraba dentro de su cabeza. Por lo visto para Quinn sí**.—¡Quinn!—** exclamó recriminándole la actitud, pero la rubia no dudó en dar varios golpes sobre la puerta de aquella casa.

No era muy grande, al menos a simple vista, y solo tenía una planta. El techo aparecía cubierto con pequeñas tejas de un intenso rojizo, y las paredes encaladas, diferenciándose a conciencia de las coloridas casas que habían podido descubrir a lo largo de su paseo por ambas aldeas.

**—Creo que hay alguien, he oído pasos**— musitó regalándole una sonrisa mientras esperaba en la puerta.

Evidentemente, aquella sonrisa no hizo más que desesperar a la morena, que veía como no iba a tener más remedio que aceptar aquella loca proposición, y tomar una ducha en la casa de un completo desconocido, y que por el lugar donde se encontraba situada, tampoco tenía indicios de ser algo bastante higiénico.

**—Quinn por favor**—suplicó segundos antes de ver como la puerta se abría y una mujer aparecía tras ella.

No sabía si era mayor o joven. Una larga trenza de pelo canoso caía por sus hombros, pero la piel de su rostro era tersa y su sonrisa espléndida al encontrarse con Quinn.

**—****Bonsoir ****, Florence**.

**—****Bonjour Mademoiselle****Fabray****. ****Comment ça va****?**

**—****Ça va bien, merci beaucoup****...****Tout est prêt****?**

**—****Est ce****tout ce****que****vous avez demandè****. **

**—Merci beaucoup Florence**.

Ni a una , ni a otra.

Rachel observaba perpleja la conversación que Quinn mantenía con aquella mujer, y trataba de averiguar qué es lo que se decían, aunque lo cierto es que solo pudo entender un par de palabras.

"Bonjour y mercy".

No había más de la extensa lengua francesa en el vocabulario de Rachel Berry, y Quinn si parecía manejar a la perfección aquel idioma, o al menos eso estaba demostrándole. Y lo cierto es que no solo le llamó la atención que su amiga estuviese hablando con aquella mujer, para pedirle prestada su ducha, sino que Rachel no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en ella y agudizar su oído para escucharla hablar, solo por la sensualidad con la que aquellas palabras, salían de su voz.

Estaba equivocada cuando pensó que no había nada más sensual que Quinn Fabray gimiendo entre sus brazos. Había algo que casi llegaba a superarlo. Quinn Fabray hablando en francés.

**—Rachel…¿Puedes venir?**

La interrogante de Quinn sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos y le hizo reaccionar. Le costó hacerlo, pero terminó cediendo a la petición y se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada, donde aún permanecían entablando una incomprensible conversación.

**—Ho…hola**— masculló fingiendo una relativa tranquilidad, sin saber si Quinn ya había dado el paso de pedirle ese extraño y absurdo favor de la ducha.

**—Bienvenida señorita**— respondió la mujer con una dificultosa pronunciación.

**—Gracias.**

**—Rachel…ella es Florence**— intervino la rubia**—. No entiende demasiado nuestro idioma, pero quería saludarte. Su hija pequeña es una fan tuya. Vive en Miami.**

—**Oh…vaya…es un placer**— se dirigió a la mujer tratando de gesticular con cada palabra—**encantada Florence.**

**—****C'est un vrai plaisir.****J'espère que vous jouis de l'île.**

**—Oh…mercy, mercy**— respondió rezando por no estar equivocandose.

**—Dice que es un placer para ella y que espera que disfutes de la isla**— susurró Quinn, eliminando cualquier vestigio de duda en la morena.

**—****Lo haré, muchas gracias**— volvió a dirigirse a la mujer.

**—Florence**— interrumpió Quinn—, **vous pouvez laisser****.**

**—****Très bien.****Si****vous avez besoin de****quelque chose****, ****fais le moi savoir****.**

**—****D´accord****. ****Merci beaucoup****pour tout**.— respondió Quinn volviendo a regalarle aquella sonrisa que seguía sorprendiendo a Rachel.

Pero su sorpresa no se iba a quedar ahí. Iba a aumentar al ver como la mujer, abandonaba la casa y las dejaba a solas en la puerta.

**—¿Qué…qué hace?**— cuestionó la morena completamente confundida**—, ¿Se va?**

**—Pasa**— respondió Quinn señalándole hacia el interior.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Le has preguntado si podía ducharme ahí?**

**—Rachel**— interrumpió sin poder contener más la sorpresa**—, pasa por favor…no es su casa**— sonrió**—, es mi casa.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Tu casa?**— preguntó lanzando una mirada hacia el interior.

**—Así es. Este es mi hogar. Florence es una vecina que trabaja aquí algunos días. Yo tengo que estar mucho tiempo en el hotel, así que ella viene una vez por semana para limpiar a fondo. Nada más.**

**—Oh…¿De veras?, ¿Vives aquí?, pero…¿Tú no vives en el hotel?**

—**Rachel, deja de preguntar y sorprenderte por todo y pasa**— insistió invitándola a adentrarse**—, empieza a hacerse tarde**.— Volvió a insistirle para que accediera al hogar, y lo hizo.

**—Ok…ok**— balbuceó tomando la iniciativa y adentrándose por primera vez en la casa.

Pequeña. Exactamente como había pensado que era nada más verla desde el exterior, sin embargo una cálida sensación de bienestar y comodidad se desprendía de la perfecta decoración, aunque sencilla, que gobernaba la primera estancia.

**—Spencer y Adam viven en el hotel**— dijo Quinn sacando de dudas a la morena—, **pero yo no quería vivir allí. Estar en un lugar en el que todo te lo hacen, hace que pierdas el ancla que necesitas para ser una persona normal, y yo vine a ésta isla para ser normal—** sonrió divertida**—, ¿Te gusta?**

**—Eh…sí, claro**— respondió saliendo de su breve mutismo**—, es muy acogedora.**

**—Pequeña**— masculló Quinn**—, pero tampoco necesito más. Tengo habitación, tengo salón, tengo ducha y cocina. ¿Para qué más?**

**—Cierto…para qué más. Creo…creo que es perfecta.**

Quinn lo intentaba, pero le resultaba terriblemente complicado contener la risa.

Observaba a Rachel y sabía en todo momento que la morena luchaba por mostrar una actitud lo suficientemente convincente, como para que ella no se percatase de que realmente, la casa le parecía minúscula.

**—¿Qué?, ¿De qué te ríes?**— cuestionó tras ver como Quinn dejaba escapar un extraño sonido con su nariz tras aguantar la carcajada.

**—Rachel…¿Cómo es posible que siendo una enorme actriz de Broadway, seas tan mala mintiendo?**

**—¿Qué?, no estoy mintiendo**—replicó rápidamente.

**—Vamos Rachel—** volvió a hablar Quinn tras cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia uno de los extremos de la pequeña salita de estar y dejar las llaves sobre una mesilla.—**Tu cara al entrar lo ha dicho todo…crees que es minúsculo.**

**—No…bueno sí, quiero decir…no digo que sea minúscula, es…es pequeña sí, pero no por eso significa que no me guste. Es muy…acogedora.**

**—Gracias**— respondió con sinceridad, sabiendo que aquello si lo había dicho sin fingir.—**Ven…acompáñame**.—Le pidió recuperando la naturalidad. Y Rachel así lo hizo.

A la derecha, justo al lado de la mesilla donde había dejado las llaves, aparecía una puerta y tras ella, una habitación. –**La ducha está ahí**— señaló hacia uno de los extremos de la estancia, que a tenor por lo que veía, debía ser su propia habitación. –**Tienes todo lo que necesites, toallas, gel, champú…en eso sigo siendo una chica de ciudad**— bromeó.

**—Oh…ok. Creo que siendo tu casa, no me va a molestar en absoluto meterme en esa ducha**— dijo tras percatarse de que nada de lo que había allí, parecía proceder de una aldea como la que había visitado.

Todo estaba impoluto en el interior de la casa, inclusive el mobiliario, que era de un exquisito gusto. Sin mencionar la impresionante cama que presidía la habitación, y en la que Rachel no pudo evitar fijarse con detenimiento.

Un nudo se le agarraba en el pecho al imaginar que Quinn había dormido acompañada en aquella cama.

**—Tienes ropa interior en éste cajón**— volvió a hablar Quinn, abriendo uno de los cajones del interior del armario—, **y aquí tienes ropa…puedes ponerte lo que más te guste, aunque tampoco esperes encontrar un Versace o un Louis Vuiton**—sonrió.

**—No…no es necesario Quinn, supongo que…ok no—**se retractó tras comprobar como su ropa seguía algo mojada.

**—No te compliques, Rachel…es ropa, y cualquier cosa que te pongas, te quedará bien.**

**—Oh…ok**— balbuceó tras aclararse la garganta por aquel halago.

**—Voy a preparar un par de cosas en la cocina mientras te duchas, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Ok…perfecto**— dijo sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, y por ello mismo, Quinn se decidió a dejarla a solas en la habitación.

Daba igual cuantos años hubiesen pasado juntas, daba igual que dos días antes, hubiesen compartido cama y caricias. Rachel tenía aquella tendencia a sentirse fuera de lugar cuando no estaba en su hogar, y mucho menos cuando la dueña del mismo era Quinn.

Supuso que aquella decisión, era la mejor para que se aclimatase y llevase a cabo la ducha. Y por supuesto para que Quinn tuviese el tiempo justo y necesario para preparar su pequeña sorpresa.

Los desencuentros que mantuvieron durante esos dos días, con el tira y afloja de la confianza rozando la locura, la llevó a tomar aquella decisión y preparar algo especial para aquella noche.

Una cena.

Una cena solo para ellas dos, para demostrarle que realmente era alguien importante para ella. Para mostrarle que estaba encantada con su llegada a la isla, y que quería disfrutar junto a ella los últimos días de su estancia.

Rachel era una amante de los pequeños detalles, y una mesa perfectamente preparada en el jardín trasero de su casa, con el mar de fondo y la luna a punto de dejarse ver por el oeste, era una buena opción. Además de entregarle el marco perfecto para poder hablar, para poder expresarse sin miedos, cara a cara y sin complicaciones. Y sobre todo, pasar una velada tranquila, sin alteraciones ni malos entendidos como el que había supuesto la discusión que mantuvieron horas antes, cuando Rachel se desató con un absurdo ataque de celos al enterarse de la relación de Quinn con Spencer.

Y en esas andaba Quinn, inmersa en colocar varios platos sobre la mesa y descubrir la cena que Florence había preparado para ellas.

Pero no contaba con la eterna duda de Rachel cuando no estaba en un lugar conocido.

Apenas había colocado las copas sobre la mesa, cuando escuchó su voz procedente del salón, y varios segundos más tardes, su cara de sorpresa al descubrirla en la cocina, con una de sus toallas cubriendo su cuerpo ya desnudo.

**—Rachel…**—murmuró al ver como la idea de sorprenderla, acababa de esfumarse.

**—¿Qué…qué haces Quinn?—** cuestionó observando como todo aparecía predispuesto para la cena.

**—Mierda…—**se lamentó la rubia dejando escapar un resoplido de resignación.—**Estaba…estaba…ordenando esto.**

**—¿Estabas preparando la cena?—** preguntó sin perder detalle de la mesa.

**—Eh…ok**— dejó caer varios de los cubiertos sobre la mesa**—, quería sorprenderte. Pensé que cenar aquí…junto a la playa, sería una buena idea para acabar el día. **

**—Oh…**—se acercó hasta descubrir cómo tras la cocina, un pequeño porche daba acceso directamente a la playa, parecido al que ella tenía en su habitación del hotel, pero no tan lujoso**.—Quinn…es…es.**

—**Hace mucho tiempo que no ceno con nadie…y nunca lo he hecho aquí, en este lugar. Lo tenía reservado para alguien especial**— dibujó una sonrisa—. **Quien mejor que tú, para ser la primera.**

El mundo a sus pies.

Rachel sintió como todo el mundo se posaba ante sus pies tras observar la sonrisa llena de dulzura de Quinn, y como sus palabras sonaban celestiales.

**—¿No me dices nada?—**volvió a hablar la rubia**.—¿Qué te ocurre**

—**No, no sé qué decir Quinn**—balbuceó**—, ¿Gracias?**

—**No me des las gracias**— sonrió—, **¿No te importa cenar aquí, conmigo?**

**—Es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que estoy en la isla**— bromeó.

**—Vaya**— miró a su alrededor—, **pues…me alegro, porque por un momento pensé que estabas deseando volver a ver las tortugas y acariciarlas**.

**—No, nada de tortugas…sin duda, esto si es una gran sorpresa. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

—**Porque si no, no sería una sorpresa**— aclaró.—**No quería que fueses al hotel a vestirte, porque no creo que sea necesario para estar aquí…y me iba a resultar embarazoso hacer que te arreglaras pensando que íbamos a algún otro lugar.**

**—Quinn**— la interrumpió aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo—. **Me habría puesto de gala si llego a saber que venía a cenar a aquí. La ocasión lo merece.**

**—No quiero galas, Rachel. Solo quiero sentarme aquí, contigo y cenar, hablar sin llegar a confusiones, sin que nadie nos interrumpa. Quiero contarte mi vida y que me cuentes la tuya. No necesito que estés más hermosa de lo que sueles estar, para algo así. Solo quiero que seas tú, mi Rachel Berry**.—Hizo una breve pausa al ver como Rachel desviaba la mirada ruborizada—. **La misma Rachel Berry que no es capaz de estar en una ducha más de dos minutos, y termina descubriendo la sorpresa**— añadió tratando de darle un toque de humor a la situación.— **¿Qué haces así?— **cuestionó señalando su improvisado atuendo**—, ¿Ya te has duchado? **

Y lo consiguió.

—**Lo siento**— se disculpó sin poder contener la sonrisa—. **No, no he podido ducharme aún, pero…necesito tu ayuda.**

**—¿Mi ayuda?, ¿No sabes ducharte sola?—** bromeó.

—**Sí, claro que sé ducharme yo sola**— replicó mordiéndose el labio—, **el problema es que no consigo que salga agua de tu ducha. No sé dónde hay que darle…pero los grifos no funcionan, o yo soy demasiado torpe.**

**—Oh…mierda**— se lamentó al tiempo que se adentraba de nuevo en la cocina— **ha debido ser Florence. El agua aquí proviene de un pozo, y tiene que pasar por un sistema de depuración **– explicó caminando hacia el baño mientras Rachel se decidía a seguirla—.**Ha debido cerrar la llave de paso. **

No dijo nada.

Rachel se limitó a seguir sus pasos, mientras pensaba en lo que Quinn había estado organizando cuando ella ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de aquella casa. Ignoraba por completo las explicaciones que minuciosamente, le estaba dando acerca de aquel extraño sistema de entrada y salida del agua en su hogar. Solo se centraba en recorrer los escasos metros que dividían las estancias, y ver cómo tras acceder al baño, buscaba algo en la parte inferior de una de las paredes, justo detrás del pequeño lavabo.

—**A veces, el motor que saca el agua del pozo sufre algunos cortes eléctricos, y al recuperarse hace que ascienda más agua de la debida**.—Comenzó a explicar mientras giraba una pequeña llave oculta—.**Hemos tenido algunos problemas con eso…básicamente, han llegado a inundarse casas**— masculló**—, por eso Florence siempre cierra esta llave cuando viene a trabajar, pero ya está. Ya tiene que salir el agua**— dijo al tiempo que volvía a levantarse del suelo y abría las puertas que separaban el plato de la ducha, del resto del baño. Su intención no era otra más que la de asegurarse que efectivamente, el agua ya salía de la misma, pero sus expectativas no se cumplieron en el mismo instante en el que giró el grifo, y vio como de la ducha no salía absolutamente nada.—**Mmm…algo va mal.**

**—¿No hay agua?—** preguntó la morena tras acceder al baño ella también.

—**Claro que hay agua, pero…espera**— balbuceó al tiempo que se adentraba en el pequeño habitáculo, y trataba de buscar algún indicio de opresión en el tubo que trasladaba el agua hasta el extremo de la ducha.

No había absolutamente nada que obstruyera el paso del agua.

**—Quinn…si está mal, no te preocupes…igual si me voy a quedar aquí, puedo pasar sin ducharme…**

**—No, no**— la interrumpió**—, tiene que salir sí o sí…**

**—¿Es esta llave?—**cuestionó acercándose a la pared.

**—Ajam…gírala de nuevo**— le ordenó tras ver como daba con ella, y Rachel no dudó en hacer lo que le pidió.

**—¿Sale?—** cuestionó mirándola de soslayo.

**—No, no sale nada…y no lo entiendo**— respondió colocando la ducha en su lugar correspondiente—. **No suele haber problemas con esto, basta con girar el grifo y….¡Ohhh….mierda!**

**—¿Qué…qué pasa Quinn…que…?...¡Oh dios!**

Se veía venir, aunque ellas no lo supieran o no lo percibieran. Apenas un par de segundos después de girar de nuevo el grifo que abría la ducha, una manta de agua cayó de golpe sobre Quinn, que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo y terminó bloqueada debajo de la misma.

La confusión que le provocó a Rachel aquel primer lamento de la rubia, se fue trasformando en una divertida expresión de sorpresa tras descubrir lo que había sucedido, y como Quinn permanecía bajo el agua, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

**—¡Mierda!—** volvió a quejarse cerrando el grifo**—¡Mierda!**

**—¡Dios!—** comenzó a reír sin poder contenerse—, **¿Qué haces Quinn?, ¿Por qué no te has salido de ahí?**

**—Porque…porque no he podido…no, no sé—** se excusó al tiempo que trataba de apartar el pelo mojado sobre su cara—, **¡Oh dios!, estoy empapada**.

**—Ya veo…**

**—¿Quieres dejar de reírte?—** la amenazó con una fingida seriedad**—, ¡Está helada!**

**—Lo…lo siento**— trató de contenerse, pero le era imposible. Rachel se tapaba la boca con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra se aseguraba de mantener la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.—**Pero es que ha sido muy…divertido.**

**—No…no ha tenido gracia—** volvió a recriminar casi sin poder evitar romper a reír.—¡**Mira como me he puesto!**— añadió tras salir de la ducha y ver como toda su camiseta y parte de los shorts, estaban empapados.

**—Bueno…puedes aprovechar y ducharte ya.**

—**No, no…dúchate tú, me cambio de ropa mientras y…**

**—No Quinn**— insistió deteniéndola. Quinn estaba a punto de abandonar el cuarto de baño cuando Rachel se interpuso en su camino—.**Dúchate tu…yo, yo puedo esperar.**

**—Pero…—**tragó saliva al percatarse de que ambas se habían quedado frente a frente. Unos inesperados nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella tras ser consciente de la situación, y de cómo Rachel no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento**.— Estás…estás desnuda ya. Es absurdo…**

—**No te preocupes Quinn, aprovecha que estás mojada y dúchate…yo, yo te espero ahí fuera.**

**—¿Segura?**

—**Sí, claro que sí**— sonrió con naturalidad, ajena a la extraña confusión que estaba azotando a la rubia—. **Además, de esa forma me aseguro que el agua funcionará bien cuando yo entre.**

**—Oh…ok**— balbuceó—, **supongo que es lo mejor…pero…he dejado la comida en la cocina y…**

**—No te preocupes**—le tranquilizó—, **me encargo yo**.—Dijo segundos antes de regalarle una caricia en el brazo y retroceder hasta la salida del baño, dispuesta a estar pendiente de lo que Quinn había preparado con tanto esmero.

—**Pff…**—Quinn resopló resignada tras ver como Rachel ya salía hacia su propia habitación**—, ¡vaya cena sorpresa!. Lo siento Rachel.**

**—Auguro que va a ser la mejor cena que he tomado en mi vida**— respondió sonriente la morena, que detuvo sus pasos junto a la puerta mientras volvía a mirarla—, **y la mejor sorpresa de mi vida.**

**—Lo dudo—** masculló Quinn—, **pero me alegro que al menos, te haya sorprendido.**

**—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Quinny—** bromeó al tiempo que se decidía a regalarle ese gesto que había estado recibiendo de la rubia durante aquellos días, y que había provocado más de un temblor de piernas en ella. Un guiño que pilló por sorpresa a Quinn, y que hizo que su saliva descendiera por su garganta con tanta velocidad, que a punto estuvo de provocarle un estúpido y absurdo atraganto.

No dijo nada más. No podía volver a hablar por miedo a estallar con la tos que ya trataba de contener mientras la morena la dejaba a solas, y se aventuraba a descubrir los placeres culinarios que Florence había preparado para ellas dos.

Quinn se limitó a seguir inmóvil, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si aquel gesto pudiese regalarle un poco de calma. Aunque lo que realmente necesitaba, era una buena excusa que le hiciese ver, que invitar a Rachel a cenar a su propia casa, no iba a suponer un nuevo error, sino que solo iba a ser una agradable y amena velada, entre amigas.

* * *

Nunca he estudiado francés, y mi nivel es más o menos como el de Rachel; solo sé decir Gracias, buenos días, y poco mas. Así que pido disculpas si algo no está bien en la conversación, aunque tengo que agradecerle a CatCaitiling la ayudita prestada para que al menos se entienda que es francés. ;)

Gracias Cat!


	17. Felicidad

Canción del capitulo: Gilgamesh by Gypsy and the Cat

* * *

N/A: Sonrían al mundo.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Felicidad.

"Basta, basta, basta Rachel, ¿Qué diablos haces?, ¿Eres masoquista?, ¿Lo eres?, deja de mirarla y vuelve a la cocina…no seas estúpida"

Imposible.

Un extraño ruido procedente de la playa, alertó a la morena mientras terminaba de preparar la mesa que minutos antes había predispuesto Quinn para la cena.

Tras tratar de averiguar de dónde procedía el incesante golpeteo, supo que algo rodaba por el techo que protegía el porche.

El temor a que estuviese relacionado con el extraño mecanismo que lograba transportar el agua hasta la casa, le hizo tomar la decisión de regresar a la habitación y avisar a su amiga del hecho que se había producido.

No debió hacerlo.

La naturalidad y la tranquilidad con la Rachel se habían tomado aquella sorpresa de la cena, desapareció por completo tras adentrarse en la habitación y ver como la puerta del baño estaba abierta, permitiendo la visión interior del mismo. Y por supuesto, dentro de esa visión se incluía a una Quinn completamente desnuda bajo el agua que caía de la ducha.

La mampara que rodeaba el habitáculo evitaba que el agua saliese del mismo, pero el cristal era completamente transparente, sin nada que obstaculizase mirar a través de él, excepto por las gotas y el vaho que se iba acumulando en su superficie.

Por supuesto, para Rachel era casi imperceptible aquel mínimo detalle, sobre todo si detrás de él se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia.

Fueron varios los minutos que estuvo junto a la puerta, evitando que Quinn pudiese descubrirla y lanzando rápidas miradas hacia el interior, como si de una cazadora se tratase mientras observa a la que iba a ser su víctima. Una actitud que empezaba a desagradarla, pero que no logró evitar hasta que aquellos pensamientos la golpearon y la sacaron del shock inicial.

Y no lo entendía.

No era la primera vez que veía a Quinn desnuda, de hecho había podido disfrutar de su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Pero el riesgo que le daba saber que lo hacía a escondidas, era un plus que estaba alterando un estado que ya creía mantener controlado.

Había optado por desprenderse de la toalla y colocarse una camiseta de baloncesto que encontró en el armario de Quinn, y que era lo suficientemente grande como para no necesitar nada más y estar cubierta, pero podría jurar que en aquel instante, todo le sobraba. El calor se hacía insoportable mientras trataba de saber que debía hacer y que tenía que evitar hacer. Por supuesto, debía evitar entrar en el baño si no quería terminar perdiendo por completo la cabeza.

**—¡Quinn!**— exclamó con la voz temblorosa, manteniéndose junto a la pared y sin mirar hacia el interior del baño en ningún momento.

La rubia no tardó en reaccionar.

**—¿Rachel?**

**—Quinn**—volvió a alzar la voz**—, acabo…acabo de escuchar un ruido extraño en el porche, no tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser, pero creo que procede del tejado.**

La confusión se adueñó de la rubia. Escuchaba la voz de Rachel, pero no conseguía divisarla por ningún lado.

**—¿Dónde estás?**— cuestionó curiosa. La única respuesta que recibió fue el brazo de la morena asomándose por el hueco de la puerta. **—¿Qué haces ahí?**

**—No…no quiero molestarte**.—Respondió sin abandonar su posición—S**olo quería que lo supieses, por si acaso está relacionado con el agua.**

**—Ok…ok**— dijo sin poder evitar la sonrisa. Ver como Rachel rehusaba mirarla en aquellas circunstancias, le hizo gracia.—**Salgo enseguida, ya he terminado.**

**—Ok…yo, yo regreso a la cocina**— avisó como si fuese necesario dejarle claro que no iba a mirarla, aunque no fuese cierto.

Rachel aguardó varios segundos en su posición, escuchando como el agua seguía cayendo y con la terrible necesidad de volver a lanzar una mirada hacia el interior.

Lo hizo cuando dejó de escuchar el agua y supo que había llegado el momento de marcharse de allí.

Rápida y concisa. Su mirada hacia el interior del baño fue tan fugaz, que apenas pudo distinguir la silueta y el perfil de Quinn saliendo de la ducha, buscando una de las toallas con las que secarse.

Fue suficiente para lograr que otra oleada de calor se apoderase de ella, y la hiciera salir de la habitación en busca de un poco de aire.

Disimuló como pudo reorganizando la mesa, cuando notó la presencia de Quinn en la cocina, ya vestida con una sencilla camiseta y sus ya inconfundibles short, mientras el pelo mojado caía sobre sus hombros.

**—¿Aun sigues con eso?— **masculló al verla con uno de los platos entre sus manos.

**—Eh…no, solo…solo hacia algo de tiempo**—respondió sin mirarla.

**—Ok…ya está libre la ducha, es toda tuya**— dijo invitándola a que acabase con aquella necesidad que sentía por ducharse.

**—Perfecto**— volvió a responder desviando la mirada hacia el porche**—, eh…el ruido…el ruido sonó por ahí, justo en el techo.**

—**Ok, ya me encargo de averiguar que es. ¿Estás bien?—** preguntó tras ver como Rachel seguía con el plato entre sus manos y se mostraba visiblemente nerviosa.

—**Eh…sí, claro**— balbuceó dejando el recipiente sobre la mesa.

Quinn no había dudado en acercarse a ella y Rachel sentía que empezaba a desbordarse. Saber que algunos minutos antes había estado espiándola, literalmente, en la ducha, no era una buena opción para relajarse y mostrarse natural. Y Quinn lo notó.

No la había mirado en ningún momento, y supo que algo le sucedía.

**—Voy…voy a ducharme**— masculló al tiempo que se aventuraba a esquivarla y abandonar la cocina sin dar más explicaciones. Momento que Quinn aprovechó para tratar de averiguar por última instancia si todo estaba bien.

**—Rachel—**susurró segundos antes de que ésta se perdiese por la sala de estar.—¿**Estás bien de veras?**—volvió a insistir, y una extraña y forzada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la morena, que se limitó a asentir y no dejar que ninguna palabra saliese de su boca.

Evidentemente, aquella respuesta no era la que esperaba, de hecho era la confirmación de que algo le estaba sucediendo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Quinn se habría interesado en averiguar el motivo que volvía a crear aquella extraña tensión entre ambas, y probablemente, la habría interrogado incluso mientras estuviese duchándose. Pero dados los antecedentes provocados por el desencadenante del encuentro sexual, prefirió darle esa libertad y sobre todo, tranquilidad a Rachel, para que tomase la ducha con calma y pudiese liberar de su mente aquello que estuviese martirizándola.

Tenía la esperanza de que cuando regresase, lo hiciese con la misma naturalidad con la que se había mostrado durante toda la tarde. Y parece que funcionó, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Verla aparecer con la única camiseta que tenía en su armario de aquellas características, y que realmente no le pertenecía, le hizo sonreír.

** —¿Te importa si la utilizo?—**preguntó la morena mirándose a sí misma—, **tengo una en casa y es muy cómoda, no sabía que tú también las utilizaras.**

—**No hay problema**— respondió invitándola a que se sentara.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la ducha, Quinn se había ocupado de calentar la cena que Florence había preparado para ellas, que no era más que algunos de los platos típicos de aquellas islas, por supuestos, hechos a base de verduras y alimentos que no procedían precisamente de animales.

**—¿Eso…eso estaba ahí antes?**— cuestionó al tomar asiento y descubrir como del pequeño tejado del porche, descendía una extraña hamaca colgante.

**—No**—respondió rápidamente tras ocupar su asiento**—. Estaba en el tejado, es lo que ha provocado ese ruido que te ha llamado la atención. ¿Te gusta?**

—**Sí, ¿Te sientas ahí a mirar la playa?—** preguntó curiosa, mientras empezaban a disfrutar de la cena.

**—Ajam…es una de las cosas por las que decidí quedarme aquí.**

**—¿Por las vistas?—** lanzó la mirada hacia el océano.

**—Por la tranquilida**d—inquirió provocando un breve silencio**—, ¿Escuchas eso?**

**—No se oye nada.**

**—Exacto. En la zona donde está el hotel, siempre hay más ruido, aunque si lo comparas con la ciudad, es casi imperceptible. Sin embargo aquí, solo tienes calma. Esta zona no es la más turística. No tiene las rocas en la playa, ni puedes ver el atardecer, así que deja de tener tanto interés en quienes vienen a disfrutar de la isla. Pero para mí, es la mejor sin dudas.**

No habló.

Rachel ya saboreaba la deliciosa ensalada mientras prestaba atención a las palabras de Quinn, y sobre todo a lo que transmitía cuando las decía. Quizás había llegado ese momento de cuestionarla acerca de su felicidad en la isla, de si realmente quería seguir allí, o estaba replanteándose su regreso a la gran ciudad. Pero el silencio que se prolongaba en aquel instante, bien merecía un respiro de tranquilidad y calma, dejando que el leve rumor del mar las acompañase mientras disfrutaban de la cena, y la compañía.

Lo cierto es que aquel pensamiento no solo estaba en Rachel, puesto que Quinn aguardó aquel mutismo sin sentir que fuese incómodo.

Veía como la morena perdía su mirada en el horizonte, donde ya apenas quedaban luces del día y la noche empezaba a hacer acto de presencia. Y la veía tan relajada, que supo que todo estaba bien, que la sensación de nerviosismo que mostraba antes de tomar aquella ducha, había desaparecido por completo.

No había motivos por los que romper aquella situación. Sin embargo, el silencio no iba a durar eternamente entre las dos.

No supieron cuantos minutos habían transcurrido desde que dejaron de hablar para centrarse en sus pensamientos. Solo eran conscientes de cómo la comida empezaba a desaparecer de sus platos, y las dos copas de vino quedaban vacías junto a ellas.

**—Quinn…—**susurró Rachel con delicadeza**—, ¿Eres feliz aquí?.**

Directa, breve y concisa.

Si había algo que siempre había caracterizado a Rachel Berry, era su facilidad para saciar su curiosidad de una forma directa, aunque en aquellos días se hubiese visto desbordada por la tensión que existía entre ambas.

Sabía que si quería obtener una respuesta clara, debía ser así como la cuestionase. Y eso hizo, siempre tratando de no molestarla.

**—Depende del concepto que tengas de felicidad.**

**—¿Hay más de un concepto que englobe esa palabra?—** masculló confusa.—**Ser feliz, es ser feliz…¿No?**

**—Se puede ser feliz teniéndolo todo, y ser feliz sin tener nada. Pero es imposible ser feliz, si no tienes lo que necesitas y quieres en tu vida. Yo aquí lo tengo todo—** añadió desviando la mirada hacia el mar**—, pero no todo lo que necesito.**

**—Entonces…¿No eres feliz?**

—**No es que no sea feliz, Rachel…es que…no sé**— balbuceó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**—No has encontrado aquí lo que necesitabas para tu vida, ¿Es eso?—**interrumpió tratando de ayudarla.

**—Exacto**— musitó volviendo a mirarla—. **Vine aquí para reencontrarme a mí misma, y lo hice…ahora sé quién soy, y lo que quiero para mí. He aprendido mucho, y no hablo de lo que nos rodea, sino de mi misma. He comprendido que es lo que soy en este mundo, y eso ya nadie me lo va a quitar, pero…sigo sin encontrar eso que me haga…vibrar, no sé cómo explicarlo.**

**—Esta mañana me dijiste que una de las razones por las que viniste, era porque creías que Spencer era ese alguien que…**

**—Así es**—sonrió al ver como Rachel desviaba la mirada al mencionar a su amiga**—. Pero Spencer no es ese alguien, y no estoy diciendo que mi felicidad dependa solo y exclusivamente de tener pareja, de amar a alguien…no, no es eso. Pero si es algo importante. ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si nunca has amado?—**dejó que el silencio las inundara por algunos segundos**—. El destino hizo que estuviera en el lugar correcto y la hora exacta para conocer a Spencer. Gracias a ella conocí este lugar y pude conocerme a mí. No era una locura pensar que quizás ella…podría ser esa persona, ¿No crees?**

**—¿Creías que el destino te trajo hasta aquí para conocer al amor de tu vida?—**preguntó sin permitir que la entonación, le diese el matiz de cuestión, y la dejase casi en una afirmación.

**—Ajam**…—balbuceó tragando saliva—, **ilusa de mí.**

**—¿Has…has hablado de eso con ella?**

**—Sí—** sonrió avergonzada**—. Cuando decidí acabar con lo que fuera que teníamos, hablamos sobre ello…y ambas nos sinceramos. **

**—¿Ella no siente nada por ti?**

**—No. Ella ya está enamorada**— musitó**—, pero se ha enamorado de alguien con quien no tiene nada que hacer. Y no quiere aceptarlo. No quiere creer que el amor de su vida, por el que está aquí, ya tenga una vida y logre sacar lo peor de su personalidad. **

**—Spencer…¿Vino aquí por amor?—** cuestionó un tanto confusa.

**—Así es**—. Volvió a sonreír**—. Ella vino por alguien, y yo vine por ella…**

**—Vaya**—susurró incrédula**—, parece ser que a esta isla, todo aquel que viene es incitado por alguien.**

—**Eso parece…recuérdame que le agradezca a Jesse tu regalo**—respondió con algo de diversión en sus palabras.

**—¿Crees que el destino también me ha traído a mí?**—se interesó.

**—Me dijiste que elegiste esta isla al azar, creo que no hay mejor forma de llamarlo.**

**—¿Y te alegra que el azar me haya traído hasta aquí?,¿Crees que quiere decirnos algo?**

—**No…no lo sé**— balbuceó un tanto confusa. –**Yo me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí, Rachel. Hace apenas una semana estaba cansada y verte aparecer, ha sido muy agradable. Ha hecho que recupere la ilusión por seguir aquí.**

—**Vaya…**—musitó sin saber muy bien si lo hacía sorprendida por el halago, o apenada por haberla incitado a que decidiese seguir en la isla, lejos, muy lejos de Nueva York. Y lo hizo dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro y desviando sus ojos hacia el océano, y el suave balanceo que la hamaca mantenía a escasos metros de ella. Aquel vaivén la mantuvo embelesada por algunos minutos, los mismos en los que Quinn no dejó de mirarla.

**—Puedes probarla si te apetece**— susurró tras aquel breve tiempo de silencio.

**—¿Qué?—** la cuestionó saliendo de su embelesamiento.

**—La hamaca**—sonrió**—, puedes probarla si te apetece.**

**—Ah…oh…—**volvió a mirar hacia el porche**—, no, no te preocupes…solo la miraba.**

**—¿No quieres sentarte?. Te aseguro que te va a gustar. He pasado muchas noches ahí…mirando el mar. **

—**Se ve bastante…inspirador**— musitó**—, pero dada mi torpeza, será mejor que ni lo intente. Me gustaría regresar a Nueva York sin más heridas, y mi pecho aún está resignado por mi actitud.**

El ímpetu. Las ganas de no dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad de vivir algo nuevo, algo diferente, era lo que había hecho que Quinn se aventurase a llevar a cabo la actividad profesional que le otorgaba su licenciatura en turismo. Había aprendido a hacer snorkel, a bucear, prácticas de escalada y también senderismo. Y ese mismo ímpetu es el que la había llevado a subir a Belle Vue con Rachel, a llevarla a la isla fantasma y obligarla a que se abrazase a su espalda cuando se bañaban juntas en la playa. Ese ímpetu la había llevado a organizar aquella cena, y a pedirle que se duchase en su propia casa. Era obvio que ese impulso no iba a faltar en aquella noche, y tras vaciar por completo su copa de vino, se levantó de la mesa y la obligó a que ella también lo hiciese, tomando su mano con entereza.

**—¿Qué haces?—** cuestionó extrañada por la actitud.

**—Ven**— musitó acercándose a la hamaca—, **te voy a explicar cómo sentarte para que puedas disfrutarla.**

**—¡No…no es necesario!**—masculló rehusando.

**—Vamos—** la obligó a que se colocara frente a la misma, mientras ella se adentraba por algunos segundos en el interior de la cocina y apagaba la luz que había estado iluminándolas durante toda la velada.

**—¿Qué haces?, ¿Quieres que me suba aquí y pretendes que lo haga con la luz apagada?, ¿Mas difícil aún?**

**—Relájate**—replicó regresando a su lado**—, he apagado la luz para que puedas ver mejor el mar…el cielo, no sé…es espectacular. Considéralo como una actividad más.**

**—Oh…—**susurró lanzando una mirada hacia la playa—, **ok…a ver, dime…me siento aquí y…**

**—Claro, vamos siéntate, yo la sostengo para que no se mueva y…¡Hey!, ¡Cuidado!—**exclamó al ver como Rachel no había medido bien la distancia, y a punto estuvo de caer por culpa del balanceo.

**—Se mueve mucho Quinn**— se quejó.

**—Alza los pies.**

**—No…no puedo, si los subo me balanceo demasiado.**

**—Espera**— musitó tras ver cómo le resultaba casi imposible conseguir que su cuerpo se mantuviese erguido mientras alzaba los pies. –**Me sentaré yo**—dijo ocupando la parte trasera de la hamaca.

No era una hamaca común, sostenida por ambos extremos, sino que solo se mantenía sujeta al techo por un bastidor que permitía que la tela, en vez de quedar completamente tensa, tomase forma de sillón flotante. Una barra perpendicular en la parte superior, lograba que el extremo que servía para apoyar los pies, quedase en alto al igual que el resto.

Era mucho más complicado el mecanismo que tenía aquella hamaca para poder ser utilizada, que sentarse sobre ella, sin dudas. Pero para Rachel aquello era toda una odisea, sin contar con la extensa oscuridad que las invadió.

**—Vamos…siéntate ahora**— le pidió tras tomar ella asiento en la parte más trasera, y permitirle un espacio lo suficientemente amplio entre sus piernas, como para que pudiese sentarse sin problemas.

Y así lo hizo.

A pesar del pequeño balanceo, la tela había tomado la suficiente tensión con el peso de Quinn, como para evitar que Rachel perdiese el equilibrio. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambas estaban sentadas, sin poder mirarse cara a cara, pero sintiendo como sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente en aquel escueto espacio.

—**¿Estás…estás bien?—** preguntó la rubia tras ser consciente de cómo le era imposible no abrazarla. Tenía la espalda de la morena a escasos centímetros de su pecho, y sus piernas casi la rodeaban por completo a lo largo de la hamaca.

Sin embargo, y lejos de lo que podría llegar a pensar, para Rachel no supuso ninguna situación incómoda. Quizás porque simplemente notaba su presencia, y no la veía.

Se dejó caer sobre su pecho cuando escuchó la pregunta de Quinn, y tomó la mejor postura posible para aquella ocasión.

El cielo y el mar al frente, el calor del cuerpo de Quinn acomodándola, y el silencio invadiéndolas.

Quinn supo que la respuesta era afirmativa, aun no habiendo recibido palabra alguna.

Dejó que Rachel se acomodase sobre su pecho, y casi sin alterar el aire que existía alrededor de ambas, deslizó sus manos hasta lograr llegar a su cintura, y anclarlas allí durante el tiempo que fuese a durar aquel momento.

—**Ahora entiendo por qué vives aquí**— susurró Rachel perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte.

La noche había caído por completo sobre ellas, y apenas se podía distinguir el agua de la arena. No había luna aquella noche, pero no era necesaria . Miles de millones de pequeñas estrellas eran suficientes para iluminarlas, para ofrecerles un espectáculo único e inolvidable.

—**Es difícil dejar todo esto**— respondió Quinn bajando el volumen de su voz, casi con miedo a que pudiese romper el perfecto silencio.

**—Gracias, Quinn**.— Agradeció acurrucándose entre sus brazos, obligándola a que sus manos volviesen a deslizarse y ascendieran dejando una delicada y agradable caricia por su costado, y terminasen apoyadas sobre sus brazos.

**—¿Por qué me das las gracias?**

**—Por esto. Por hacer que algo tan simple como mirar el cielo, sea especial…te juro que no voy a olvidar estos momentos nunca, jamás.**

**—Lo harás cuando te subas a un escenario y el público te aplauda durante diez minutos**— musitó dejando escapar una tierna sonrisa.

**—No, no lo haré, Quinn. No te haces una idea de lo importante que es todo esto para mí. Yo…yo también necesito sentirme querida, y no hablo de los halagos o los aplausos. Hablo de ver como alguien se preocupa por hacerme sentir bien, por cómo quieres que disfrute con cada pequeño momento que vivo. Eso no se siente en el escenario, ni delante de una cámara**—hizo una pausa**—, y en mi caso, ni siquiera se siente cuando llegas a casa y ves que tu sofá está vacío, y que lo único que me espera, es una almohada con forma de brazo. Es imposible Quinn. Es imposible no sentirse privilegiada mientras miras esto que tienes aquí, y notas como unas manos te acarician.**

** —¿Te molesta que…**

** —No, en absoluto— **respondió ante las dudas de Quinn—,** me encanta que me hagan cosquillas así.**

** —¿Cosquillas?, yo no te estoy haciendo cosquillas— **aclaró con algo de travesura en su rostro**.—Si quisiera hacerte cosquillas, estaría haciendo esto…**

—¡**No…no!—**exclamó removiéndose inquita tras notar como los dedos de Quinn buscaban la zonas complejas de su costado para provocarle cosquillas**.—¡No esas cosquillas!**

**—Tú has dicho que te gusta que te hagan cosquillas**—repitió sonriente.

**—Pero no de esas**—aclaró—. **Hablo de esas caricias que me estabas dejando en los brazos…y en mi cintura**— añadió al tiempo que iba bajando el volumen de su voz, hasta casi quedarse en un susurro.

**—¿Te refieres a esto?—** cuestionó volviendo a deslizar con suavidad sus dedos sobre los hombros.

**—Exacto…a eso me refiero. Es…es placentero.**

Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba Quinn, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al escucharlo en la voz de Rachel.

Conscientemente, había ido dejando pequeñas caricias por todo su brazo, hasta que casi por inercia, sus manos volvían a recuperar la postura inicial, y se situaban en su cintura para volver a ascender, ésta vez tomándose la libertad de hacerlo bajo la amplia camiseta que vestía.

Podía sentir como la piel se erizaba al paso de sus dedos, pero no le importó.

Ambas eran conscientes de que aquella actitud, no era la normal o la adecuada entre dos amigas que habían prometido no volver a caer en aquel delicioso error. Sin embargo ninguna de las dos tomó consciencia y detuvo aquella ristra de caricias. Ni Quinn, porque lo estaba disfrutando, ni Rachel, porque tal y como le había confesado, le encantaba.

El silencio roto por la respiración de ambas y el murmullo del mar, convirtió aquel escenario en una cueva sin salida. En un agujero en el que empezaban a caer y del que no iban a poder salir sin más.

Cada leve movimiento que se producía entre ambas, era un escalofrío más, un encuentro perfecto entre los dos cuerpos que se acoplaban de cualquier forma.

La breve risotada que había dejado escapar Rachel tras aquel falso ataque de cosquillas, dio paso a una sucesión de suspiros casi imperceptibles, que comenzaban a alterar el estado de las dos.

Quinn había cerrado los ojos cuando notó como la cabeza de la morena, se acomodaba con dulzura sobre su pecho, y el agradable olor de su propio champú, la invadió.

¿Cómo contenerse si lo estaba deseando?, ¿Cómo evitar que sus manos no disfrutasen de la suavidad de su piel, cuando descubrió como ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de utilizar el sujetador?

El escalofrío estuvo a punto de tensarla. Quinn rozó sin querer, o quizás queriendo pero sin ser consciente, sobre la maltrecha herida que aun palpitaba en el costado de la morena, y Rachel se estremeció.

**—¿Te hice daño?—** susurró casi sin voz.

**—No…pero…aún está un poco dolorido**— musitó recuperando la postura que mantenía, pero tomando una decisión que terminó provocando aún más a Quinn, por si lo que estaba haciendo en aquel instante, no había sido suficiente.

Rachel buscó la mano de la rubia debajo de su propia camiseta, y con sutileza, la obligó a que regresara a aquella zona que segundos antes la había estremecido.—**El calor me reconforta**—dijo con apenas un suspiro de voz, sintiendo de nuevo como la yema de los dedos de Quinn, se volvían a posar sobre la herida .

No hubo sobresalto esta vez. De hecho, un leve suspiro de bienestar, se escapó de los labios de la morena.

No así de Quinn.

Que la obligase a detener sus caricias en aquella zona, la lanzaba hacia el abismo por la escasa, casi milimétrica distancia que existía entre ella y su pecho.

Podía sentirlo, podía notar como sus dedos se desviaban con sutileza, e iban abarcando cada vez más piel de aquella zona. Y a Rachel no parecía importarle en absoluto. Todo lo contrario.

Sabía que aquello no era lo que habían pactado, sin embargo no podía perderse y dejar que aquel momento, no fuese tal y como estaba siendo.

Aun sentía el fuego en su interior tras haberla visto en la ducha, tras recordar como hacía apenas dos días, aquellas manos que ahora la acariciaban con temor a hacerle daño, habían descubierto su cuerpo, por fuera y por dentro. Era imposible no rendirse a tal encanto, a aquella sensación de placer absoluto que solo Quinn parecía regalarle. Definitivamente, no quería marcharse de aquella isla sin volver a vivir una noche más junto a ella. Y si por ello tenía que quedarse otro día más en el paraíso, lo haría sin duda.

**—Rachel…—**susurró a escasos centímetros de su oído. No quería decirle nada, solo trataba de hacerle ver que estaban empezando a dejarse llevar, y no tenía control alguno de sus actos. Pero la morena no respondió. Aquel susurro, lejos de alertarle, logró excitarla más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Sin pensarlo volvió a adueñarse de la mano de Quinn, y la deslizó lentamente por su torso, desde el pecho hasta su vientre, casi invitándola a que fuese ella quien terminase de recorrer aquel trayecto.

Enloqueció.

Quinn enloqueció con aquel gesto y se olvidó por completo de su consciencia, regalándole con aquel gesto, un beso tras su oreja que no fue tal, sino un pequeño y suave mordisco con sus labios. Y tras ello, hundió su rostro en el cuello, dejándose llevar por la inercia que había tomado su mano.

Nunca deshacerse de un botón le fue tan sencillo como en aquel instante, ya que conocía a la perfección aquellos shorts. Eran suyos.

Sus dedos no tuvieron impedimento para desplazarse debajo del mismo y la continua respiración de la morena, le ayudó a que así fuera.

Su vientre se encogía con cada inspiración que sus pulmones la obligaban a dar, y un pequeño hueco entre los huesos de sus caderas y la tela del pantalón, le servía de camino perfecto hacia su objetivo, hacia la zona que Rachel estaba exigiendo.

Juró que aquel suspiro, que casi se había transformado en gemido, se pudo haber oído hasta en Praslin, pero lo cierto es que solo ella lo sintió a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Rachel lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, y relajó su cuerpo al sentir la mano de Quinn entre sus piernas. Y aquella misma reacción, pero a la inversa, es la que tuvo Quinn al sentir como la humedad ya hacía de las suyas en la morena.

El gemido quedó sordo en su garganta al notar que había perdido por completo el control.

**—Esto está mal…Quinn**— musitó al mismo tiempo que alzaba su cintura y permitía que el acceso de Quinn entre sus piernas, fuese más intenso y completo.

**—No me pidas que pare, por favor…**

**—No puedo pedirte eso**— dejó escapar tras una nueva exhalación que vaciaba por completo sus pulmones, y la hacía recuperar un sonoro suspiro. –**Ni se te ocurra detenerte.**


	18. Abrázame

Canción del capitulo: Do i Wanna know? by Arctic Monkeys.

* * *

Hoy he decidido que quiero ser yo quien os pida a quienes leais algo. Muchas me preguntais en qué me inspiro, o como hago para escribir, y siempre contesto con mis pequeñas manias o trucos. Ahora voy a lanzaros yo esa pregunta. A quienes siempre me dejais vuestros comentarios, os voy a pedir que ésta vez, si es posible, no solo me hableis de la historia, sino que tambien me hableis de lo que sentís al leer, de como lo haceis. No sé, quiero que me digais si lees desde el telefono, o desde el pc, si lo haceis recostadas en el sofá, o tal vez sentada en clases. Y que sentís al leer lo que escribo. No sé si es demasiado lo que os pido, pero realmente es algo que siempre he querido saber, y muy poquitas de vosotras me lo comentais en los reviews.

Nada más.

Disfruten de la lectura y...viajen hasta la Isla.

Ps: Os recomiendo que escucheis la canción mientras leeis, si es posible, claro.

* * *

Capitulo 17

Abrázame

No lo iba hacer, pensó Quinn que ya movía con parsimonia su mano, y se inundaba de aquella excitación que estaba enloqueciendo a Rachel.

Y no habría parado incluso si se lo hubiese pedido, o suplicado.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a aquella isla, era la intensa humedad que en días como aquel inundaba todo. Ni siquiera la leve brisa que procedía del océano, calmaba aquella sensación de agobio que creaba el vapor del agua en el ambiente. Y esa misma humedad se trasladaba a la piel de quienes la soportaban.

Y era aquello, probablemente, lo que había provocado que ambos cuerpos empezaran a brillar aun sin existir una luz que incidiera sobre ellos, aportando un plus de sensualidad con la que no contaban.

Quinn tenía a Rachel presa entre sus brazos y sus piernas. Podía abrazarla, detenerse a besar su cuello y acariciar lo más íntimo de su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de problema, más que el remordimiento de conciencia que sabían que iba sentir por no saber detenerse. Pero, ¿Qué importaba la conciencia cuando un ¡Oh dios!, o un gemido salían de su voz? ¿Qué sentido tenía prestar atención al mañana cuando aquel cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos, en aquel instante? ¿De qué servía lamentarse cuando su cadera se alzaba y exigía que su mano acaparase más de lo que podía abarcar?

Era Imposible, era absurdo, era estúpido no disfrutar, pensó Quinn mientras bañaba sus dedos en Rachel. Mientras se relamía con la dificultosa respiración que solo el placer es capaz de provocar, y la visión de su lengua humedeciendo los labios.

Rachel era todo un espectáculo cuando se dejaba llevar por el placer, y aquella postura no la estaba dejando disfrutar por completo de lo que podía vivir aquella noche. Sobre todo, porque una incesante necesidad empezó a apoderarse de la rubia; Deseaba que el lugar que en aquel instante ocupaba su mano, fuese perfectamente cubierto por sus labios, por su lengua.

—**Rachel…**—musitó con una sensualidad que sobresaltó a la morena.—**Vamos a la cama, por favor**.—Suplicó con la intención suficiente como para que no hubiese respuesta negativa. Y no la hubo.

Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de descender de la hamaca sin caer al suelo. Lo único de lo que Rachel era consciente, era de caminar detrás de Quinn aferrada a su mano y sentir como su garganta se había secado por completo. Pero no le iba a durar demasiado aquella sensación de sequedad. Fue ver como los verdes ojos se enfrentaban a ella justo al entrar en la habitación, y sentir como todo volvía a inundarse en su interior.

La intensidad de ambas miradas podría destruir cualquier tipo de duda o impedimento que las llevase a detener aquello. Y tal vez habría sido más sencillo si se hubiesen lanzado sobre el colchón, envueltas en aquellos besos que jamás habían imaginado que podrían llegar a entregarse, y que incendiaba aún más aquellas ganas.

Fue Quinn quien tomó la decisión de deshacerse de su propia ropa, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Rachel, que viendo su actitud no tardó en imitarla, y se desprendió de los minúsculos shorts y aquella enorme camiseta amarilla de los Lakers. Quizás mantenía sus braguitas, pero en aquel estado de hipnosis absoluta, ambas se veían desnudas.

No hubo palabras. Se dejaban llevar por una voz interior que parecía estar manejándolas a su antojo, y que las obligó a empezar a ocupar parte de la cama. Siempre sin dejar de mirarse, sin dejar de respirar con intensidad, y humedeciendo constantemente sus gargantas y sus labios, quizás como un acto reflejo de lo que les estaba por llegar.

Fue tan sutil la manera en la que Quinn se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Rachel, hasta llegar a sus labios, que incluso la cama se habría sorprendido por vivir un encuentro como aquel.

Un beso era lo que ambas aguardaban para sesgar cualquier resquicio de cordura entre las dos, y éste no tardó en llegar cuando los labios de Quinn se posaron sobre los de la morena.

Sensual, incluso con algo de añoranza después de 72 horas de haberlos besado por primera vez. Los labios de Quinn y Rachel encajaron a la perfección en aquel primer contacto, y ya no volvieron a separarse, al menos en los siguientes minutos en los que se dedicaron a alterar, aún más si cabe, sus extenuados estados emocionales.

Minutos en los que por primera vez, o al menos así lo sintió Rachel, supo que aquello no podía considerarse solo sexo, sino que llevaba algo más implícito. Quizás fuese ese alma del que había hablado Quinn, cuando aquella misma mañana le confesaba que era especial, que no era una más. O tal vez era el deseo que se había multiplicado tras aquel primer y rápido encuentro que mantuvieron días atrás. Fuera lo que fuese, era distinto para Rachel. Era más intenso, más deseado y por supuesto sin dudas.

No había dudas de dónde colocarte ni qué acariciar. Tampoco dudaba en besarla cuando lo deseaba y en exigir que sus caderas se movieran acompasadas. A Rachel la única duda que la aturdía por algunos segundos, era saber si sus dedos enredados en el pelo de Quinn le iban a provocar algún tipo de daño. Duda que quedaba resulta en el momento en el que la rubia lo permitía sin más.

Sin embargo, y como siempre iba a suceder en su vida, hubo algo que comenzó a preocuparle y que se escapaba a cualquier intento de la morena por llevar aquella situación de la mejor manera. Una duda que se encargó Quinn en provocar con un rápido, pero a la vez pausado movimiento.

Los labios de la rubia dejaron de saborear a los de Rachel, y comenzaron a descender por su cuello. Hasta ahí todo bien, pensó Rachel que no podía evitar excitarse aún más por los pequeños mordisco que le iba dejando. El problema llegó a su consciencia cuando notó como el descenso seguía su curso, y no se detenía en su cuello donde se había recreado, sino que lo hacía por su clavícula, por sus hombros y su pecho, por su barriga, su obligo y sus caderas.

Fue ahí, justo cuando notó como los besos de Quinn regresaban debajo de su obligo, cuando sintió que algo iba a suceder y que no estaba entre sus planes.

** —¡Quinn!**—exclamó casi sin voz, agarrando con vehemencia el pelo de la rubia.

**—¿Qué…qué pasa?—** cuestionó alzando la mirada, esquivando el pecho en pleno movimiento de la morena para posarse en sus ojos.

**—No…no pensarás seguir…bajando, ¿No?**

—**Rachel**—susurró sin perder la posición, algo que empezaba a poner nerviosa a la morena—, **me muero de ganas por hacerlo, de veras…quiero hacerlo.**

**—Pero…no, no Quinn**— musitó tras contener un suspiro que a punto estuvo de dejarla sin aire.—**No tengo esa…**

**—Rachel…cielo, soy yo.**

**—No…no Quinn, por favor no me hables así**— espetó desviando la mirada hacia el techo— .**No me siento bien sabiendo que estás ahí**…

**—Shhh**— la interrumpió al percibir que Rachel dejaba escapar una leve duda—.**No hay vuelta atrás, Rachel. Y te juro que me muero de ganas por disfrutar de ti de esta manera. Déjame vivirlo, déjame…**—balbuceó segundos antes de lamer con sutileza la fina línea que separaba el ombligo de la morena de su parte más íntima.—**Déjame disfrutar, por favor…prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.**

**—¡No es por arrepentimiento!—**intervino regresando la mirada hacia la rubia. Lo peor que podía hacer si no quería ceder. El deseo que Quinn desprendía en su rostro y descubrirla tan cerca de su entrepierna, no hizo más que aumentar el descontrol de su cuerpo, y provocar una oleada de calor con una nueva tanta de suspiros.—**Me muero de vergüenza si…—**Sin palabras. La queja, o mejor dicho, la excusa de Rachel se esfumó en el mismo instante en el que Quinn comenzó a deslizar con delicadeza las braguitas y quedaba completamente expuesta ante ella. –**Quinn…no sé si puedo…—**balbuceó en un último intento por recibir la absolución completa de aquella extraña condena, aunque lo cierto es que deseaba que se cumpliese.

Era imposible no desearlo en aquel estado de excitación y notando el cálido aliento de la rubia sobre su piel. Sobre todo porque Quinn había sido tan delicada, que ni siquiera se había percatado de cómo sus braguitas ya yacían a un costado de la cama, y no en sus piernas.

Estaba completamente desnuda, y lo estaba con ella a escasos centímetros de su parte más íntima.

**—Dios Rachel**—susurró antes de dejar una ristra de besos y roces con su lengua sobre la cara interna de los muslos, acariciando con su nariz el hueso de sus caderas y dejando que sus manos se aferrasen a su cintura y descendiesen hasta su trasero—**Me muero por hacerlo**— musitó lanzando una última mirada llena de deseo—**Déjame por favor…déjame**.—Suplicó y el silencio le respondió.

Rachel dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, aumentando la respiración de su pecho hasta casi conseguir que su espalda se separase del colchón, dando así por afirmativa la respuesta que tanto deseaba Quinn.

La sonrisa de satisfacción no tardó en implantarse en el rostro de la rubia, que sin dudarlo, se deslizó de nuevo sobre ella hasta llegar a sus labios, para besarla, y por supuesto para mirarla y regalarle esa confianza que tanto necesitada—**Gracias**—susurró en el momento en el que sus ojos conectaron.

En ese instante, todo acabó para Rachel, y comenzó para Quinn.

La rubia volvía a separarse de ella para emprender de nuevo el trayecto que la llevaba hasta su principal objetivo. Siempre sin dejar de detenerse en otras partes del cuerpo de la morena que no quería, ni debía pasar por alto.

Su lengua ya se había acostumbrado a su sabor, y más aún lo iba a hacer.

Rachel no lo imaginó nunca.

No. Rachel Berry no tenía complejos, ni tampoco era una novata o una primeriza en aquellas artes del sexo, de hecho aquello que tanto deseaba Quinn, no era algo nuevo para ella, por supuesto. Pero si lo era con alguien como Quinn. Si lo era con aquella chica que, incluso a pesar de los años, seguía provocándole aquella falta de seguridad en sí misma. Si lo era con aquella chica que siempre había logrado sacar lo mejor, y lo peor de ella.

Pero todos aquellos pensamientos, aquella vergüenza inaudita que se apoderaba de su consciencia, se esfumó cuando sintió el embaucador y placentero calor que desprendían los labios de Quinn sobre ella, sobre su parte más íntima.

La exhalación estuvo a punto de dejarla sin fuerzas. La excitación de tener a Quinn entre sus piernas, se sumaba a la increíble sensación de humedad y calidez que su lengua ya iba dejando en aquella zona tan delicada, y conseguía que su respiración empezase a verse seriamente perjudicada.

Solo tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de ver a Quinn en aquella posición, y disfrutar. Pero lo primero le resultaba imposible de llevar a cabo, si cada vez que miraba, veía el pelo alborotado de la rubia sobre sus piernas, o sus manos acariciando su cuerpo.

Demasiada tensión, demasiado placer, demasiada locura.

Quinn se relamía, y por cada beso o roce de su lengua, un suspiro se adueñaba de su garganta y empezaba a transformarse en gemido. Gemidos que no iban a tardar en salir disparados de sus labios, en inundar la habitación y regalarles una banda sonora especial y única.

Y es que cada gemido que Rachel dejaba escapar, llegaba en forma de satisfacción a Quinn, que volvía a incidir en su empeño por lograr que toda aquella vergüenza que Rachel confesaba sentir, desapareciese por completo.

Y lo consiguió.

La excitación había llegado a tal punto, que las caderas de Rachel se alzaban al compás de su respiración.

—**Joder Quinn**— dejó escapar casi sin ser consciente de ello. El placer empezaba a alargarse tanto que le resultaba imposible seguir disfrutándolo sin exigir llegar a algo más intenso. Quinn lo entendió perfectamente.

**—¿Quieres que me deten…**

**—¡No, joder…no!—**exclamó provocando que la sorpresa se adueñara de ambas. En Quinn porque jamás la había oído expresarse de aquella forma, ni con aquella necesidad adueñándose de su voz. Y en Rachel porque jamás imaginó que pudiese soltar algo así, sin más**.—Lo…lo siento**—se disculpó de manera imperceptible, pero Quinn no lo oyó. Había vuelto a centrar su atención en el cuerpo de la morena, y volvía a adueñarse de su entrepierna, alargando una desesperación que se iba a acabar en apenas un par de segundos.

**—¡Oh dios!—** exclamó sin aire, sin voz, sin nada más que la certeza de saber que Quinn no solo estaba rozando su lengua con su clítoris, sino que también lo hacía en su interior.

No podía comprender como era posible que los dedos de Quinn se acoplasen tan bien en su interior, pero lo cierto es que lo hacían, y de una manera sobrenatural. Si lo que pretendía era lograr que acabase, lo iba a conseguir. Sin embargo no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

El placer era intenso, sí, y el deseo que se profesaban lograba aumentarlo a cotas insospechadas, pero aquel último ataque de la rubia logró encender algo en Rachel que no esperaba ni por asomo.

Electricidad. Algo comenzaba a expandirse en su interior sin que la rubia fuese consciente, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Rachel empezaba a tensarse. El placer era increíble, pero sus terminaciones nerviosas comenzaron a regalarle una serie de espasmos que hacían incontrolable a su propio cuerpo.

**—Quinn**—masculló sintiendo que algo empezaba a irse de sus manos, pero la rubia no prestó atención. La voz de Rachel sonaba con tanto placer acumulado, que era imposible entender un significado que no fuese un simple gemido**.—¡Oh dios!—** exclamó desesperada, aferrándose a las sabanas que apenas servían para nada en aquella escena**—.—¡Oh dios, Quinn!**—volvía a soltar en pleno orgasmo, segundos después de abandonar las sabanas y enredar sus manos en el pelo de la rubia, obligándola a que destruyese cualquier intento por alargar más aquel momento, y asustándola por la convulsa reacción de su cuerpo.

**—¿Rachel?**— cuestionó al alzar la mirada y ver como ésta ya se había sentado en la cama y la obligaba a apartarse de ella bruscamente.

**—Apártate Quinn**— respondió desesperada por abandonar la cama, justo lo que hizo ante la atónita mirada de la rubia, que veía como Rachel salía corriendo hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta tras ella con brusquedad.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo último que supo era que acababa de regalarle un perfecto y prolongado orgasmo y segundos después, ya no estaba allí, sino encerrada en el baño.

**—¿Rachel?—** se acercó con algo de temor a la puerta**—, ¿Estás bien?—.**Silencio. Quinn pegó el oído a la puerta y no escuchó nada**—¿Rachel?—** volvió a insistir—, **¿Qué ocurre?, me estás asustando…si no me hablas, voy a entrar**— avisó al tiempo que giraba el pomo de la puerta, pero una fuerza la obligó a detener el intento**.—¿Rachel?, ¿Qué diablos pasa?**— se asustó.

**—¡Nada!—** exclamó **—¡Nada!—** volvió a repetir abriendo la puerta rápidamente y enfrentándose a la rubia, que estupefacta seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía.—¡**Oh dios!—** exclamó a modo de lamento**—,¿Qué diablos has hecho?—** la interrogó con el rubor invadiendo sus mejillas**—,¡Lo sabía!, sabía que no podías hacerme esto porque seguro que iba a pasar algo malo, y mira…mira.**

**—¿Mira qué?**— cuestionó Quinn aun sin comprender.

**—He estado a punto de…de…¡Oh dios!**

Era imposible para Rachel superar la vergüenza, y no pudo seguir enfrentándose a ella en aquel momento, sin terminar por correr vencida hasta la cama y dejarse caer sobre ella, boca abajo. Gesto que imitó Quinn, aún con la preocupación invadiendo su rostro y su estado.

**—¿Rachel?—** trató de buscar su rostro hundido en la almohada**—, ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**—Quinn— **balbuceó con dificultad**—, he estado a punto de…de…¿Qué diablos has tocado ahí dentro?**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué que he tocado?, no entiendo.**

**—¡Sí!—** se revolvió para mirarla**—, me has tocado donde no debías y he estado a punto de…**

**—¿De qué?, ¿De correrte?**

**—Oh dios**— se lamentó.

**—Rachel, no has estado a punto, lo has hecho…y lo has hecho en mi boca y me ha encantado…me han encantado tenerte así y disfrutar de eso. Es lo que quería, no tienes que avergonzarte…se trata de eso, de…**

**—¡No!—** la interrumpió molesta**—, no hablo de un orgasmo Quinn, hablo de que he estado a punto de…de…**

**—¿¡De qué!?**

**—¡De hacerme pis y tú estabas ahí… en tu cara!—**escupió provocando la sorpresa en Quinn, que perdió por completo el habla. Todo lo contrario a la morena, que tras ver la reacción de la rubia volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada.

Era imposible sentirse más avergonzada de lo que ya lo estaba, y Quinn empezó a ser consciente de lo que había sucedido.—**Has tocado donde no debías, has…has…dios, lo siento Quinn, pero yo lo sabía…sabía que no podía salir bien , porque no es normal tanta tensión y tanto…**

—**Shhh**— la interrumpió dejándose caer a su lado, buscando su rostro—, **Rachel…relájate. **

**—¿Cómo quieres que me relaje después de eso?, ¿Te imaginas que no puedo controlarme?, porque ha faltado poco**— se quejó evitando mirarla.

**—No tienes que disculparte por eso, Rachel. Eso es…algo que suele suceder. No todas las mujeres tienen la capacidad de eyacular y…no tienes por qué avergonzarte.**

**—No es eso, Quinn**. — Masculló un tanto más avergonzada aún—. **No soy una cría, tengo experiencia. Y no, no es eso de lo que hablo. No tengo esa capacidad…es solo que has tocado donde no debía y…**

**—Lo siento Rachel**— se disculpó—. **Yo solo quería que lo pasaras bien, nada más…Puede que me haya dejado llevar y no te he escuchado.**

**—No, no me has escuchado**— la miró por primera vez, reflejando un tono infantil en su rostro de queja, que provocó una leve sonrisa en Quinn**.—¡No te rías!, no tiene gracia…me habría muerto de vergüenza si llego a hacer eso…contigo ahí.**

**—Pero no lo has hecho, así que deja de lamentarte**— susurró al tiempo que apartaba los rebeldes flequillos de sus ojos**—.¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres…hermosa?**

**—No trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión, eso ha estado mal.**

**—No trato de hacerte cambiar de opinión**— insistió acomodándose en la almohada—, **solo te he dicho que eres hermosa, porque te estoy mirando y realmente lo eres**. –Volvió a mirarla—.**Jamás pensé que pudiese decirte esto, Rachel Berry, pero definitivamente…eres una de las chicas más hermosas que he conocido en toda mi vida**.—Sonrió con dulzura.

**—Esa frase es mía**— le replicó un tanto consternada.

**—Me da igual que sea tuya, yo solo sé que es la verdad**—se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

El objetivo de aquellos halagos, no era otro más que el de hacer olvidar el mal trago que había vivido Rachel, y que centrase su atención en otra cosa. Aunque la evidencia quedaba patente y aquella confesión, no perdía ni un ápice de honestidad en sus palabras. Que Rachel era hermosa era algo que siempre se había guardado para ella, y que mejor que aquel momento para expresárselo sin miedos. Para compartir esa vulnerabilidad que estaba avergonzándola y lograr sacar al menos, una sonrisa de sus labios.

**—Lo dices para para que no piense en lo que acaba de suceder, ¿Verdad?—** susurró Rachel centrando su mirada por primera vez en los ojos de Quinn.

**—Lo digo porque es verdad, y porque quiero que te sientas bien conmigo**— contestó con dulzura. –**Acabas de regalarme algo que no voy a olvidar en mi vida, Rachel. Y me siento privilegiada, te lo aseguro.**

**—Basta Quinn**— volvió a ruborizarse y a desviar la mirada, ésta vez sobre el trozo de almohada que se interponía entre las dos.—**Deja de decirme esas cosas…**

**—¿No te gusta que te digan cosas bonitas?**— masculló sonriente**—. A la Rachel Berry que yo conocía, le encantaba que le dijeran esas cosas…**

**—La Rachel Berry que tu conocías, se enamoraba de quien le decía esas cosas…—**respondió sin pensar.—**Y tú no quieres que eso suceda, ¿Verdad?**

¿Verdad?

Ni una, ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro veces, ni cinco, ni seis. Aquel "¿Verdad?" resonó tanto en su cabeza, que ni siquiera pudo seguir la cuenta. Y no se repetía constantemente por el extraño suceso que sería un posible enamoramiento entre ellas dos, sino porque aquella cuestión le hizo recordar que estaba rompiendo su norma número uno cuando mantenía relaciones sexuales por pura diversión; palabras románticas.

Nunca debían pronunciarse palabras o halagos de aquella índole en una situación así. A pesar de ser íntimo, no debía olvidar que eran amigas, y que el proceso de tener sexo sin amor, era algo que debía mantener fría la mente y no dejarse llevar por el romanticismo que siempre suele rodear en aquellas escenas.

Sin embargo no sucedió así.

No solo acababa de ser consciente de cómo la estaba halagando con demasiada dulzura, sino que también recordó como en un momento concreto, llegó a referirse a ella con otros adjetivos también llenos de romanticismo. Y esos sí que salieron de ella sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

**—¿Quinn?—** musitó Rachel perdiéndose en su mirada.

Aquel tiempo esperando una respuesta que ya conocía con certeza, se trasformó en un extraño y largo silencio entre las dos, pero Quinn no respondió. Aquella marea de dudas la hizo reaccionar como Rachel jamás pensó que pudiese reaccionar. Quinn cerró los ojos y se deslizó hacia ella, buscando entre sus brazos un cobijo que ninguna de las dos sabía que necesitase. **—¿Quinn…estás bien?—** cuestionó sorprendida por el gesto. Se había abrazado a ella y casi que le estaba exigiendo ser abrazada.

**—Hace mucho tiempo que no me abrazan**— musitó al tiempo que se impregnaba de su olor**—Acabo de romper todas y cada una de las promesas que te hice, y lo siento**— confesó—. **No voy a permitir que vuelva a suceder, te lo prometo**.

**—Pero…**

**—Exigirte que me abraces en la cama, no está bien para dos amigas…pero lo necesito**—tragó saliva**—, lo necesito para no quedarme con las ganas.**

**—¿Por qué te ibas a quedar con las ganas?—** preguntó permitiendo que aquel abrazo se llevase a cabo por completo. **—¿Puedes abrazarme cuando quieras?**

Quinn seguía manteniendo su rostro hundido en el cuello de Rachel.

**—Prometí no decir palabras bonitas, y las he dicho. Prometí que no volvería a repetirse esto, y lo hemos hecho. Prometí respetar tu decisión de no cruzar la línea, y la he cruzado, Rachel**—aclaró—.**No volveré a romper más promesas a partir de esta noche, por eso necesito que me abraces ahora…por favor**.

—**Se te olvida que yo también tengo mi parte de culpa—**masculló Rachel—.**Y no me arrepiento…**

Un leve movimiento. Un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza de Quinn le hizo saber que buscaba su rostro para cerciorarse de lo que había oído. Y Rachel permitió que sus ojos se encontrasen con los de ella.

Había tomado el valor de enfrentarse a aquello que estaba sucediendo, de tomar por una vez en su vida las riendas de su propio mundo. Y todo por descubrir aquel lado frágil y vulnerable de Quinn.

Verse envuelta en aquel abrazo, no hizo más que mostrarle una imagen que definitivamente, era mucho mejor de lo que jamás llegó a imaginar.

Si bien se sentía descubrir a una Quinn completamente sexual, no menos agradable era ser testigo directo del cariño que casi llegaba a suplicar en un gesto como aquel.

**—¿No te arrepientes?—** cuestionó confusa—.**Se supone que esto no iba a suceder más, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**—¿Tienes idea de si mañana estaré viva?—**soltó aturdiéndola aún más.—**No tienes ni idea Quinn. ¿Para qué vamos a pensar en cómo nos vamos a sentir mañana, si ni siquiera sabemos si estaremos vivas?**

**—Yo espero estarlo**—susurró**—, y espero que tú también los estés**.

**—Y si lo estamos…volveremos a mirarnos con tensión, y a sentirnos como idiotas por saber que hemos cruzado la línea y que esto no lo hacen dos amigas. Y tú me prometerás que ya no pasará nunca más, y yo te creeré…pero, aún estamos aquí**— sonrió con dulzura—. **Todavía no es mañana, y ya tenemos las razones suficientes como para que todo eso suceda mañana, así que…¿De qué nos sirve arrepentirnos ahora?**

**—¿Qué propones?**— se deslizó hasta quedar frente a ella.

**—Propongo que nos saciemos y consigamos resolver todas nuestras carencias afectivas. Te daré todos los abrazos que necesites hasta que quedes satisfecha.**

**—¿Y qué carencia tienes tú?**— la miró cómplice, apartando de nuevo el flequillo que cubría sus ojos.

**—Yo también necesito abrazos…y te recuerdo que llevaba un año y medio sin estar con nadie.**

**—¿Sexo?, ¿Mucho sexo?**

No recibió respuesta en palabras. Rachel se limitó a morderse el labio y regalarle un rápido y delatador guiño de ojos.

**—Oh dios**— se lamentó**—, ¿Sabes que es la segunda vez que me guiñas el ojo en toda tu vida, y es la segunda vez que me pones nerviosa?**

**—Quinn**— susurró al tiempo que tomaba la decisión de reincorporarse y deslizarse hacia ella para ocupar su cuerpo. –**No hablemos de guiños**— masculló entre sonrisas, sabiendo que aquel gesto la había llevado de cabeza desde que llegó a la isla**—,y aprovechemos el tiempo**.

—**Ok, aprovechémoslo. Prometo que haré que no quieras salir de esta cama, ni por fuerza mayor**— sonrió tras recordar el imprevisto que las llevó a aquel momento.

**—Perfecto, mucho mejor así…ah**—se acercó decidida a su rostro**—, puedes decirme palabras románticas**—susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios—, **ni te imaginas lo que llegan a excitarme.**


	19. Día 9

N/A: Okay!. Sorprendida y muy agradecida por vuestros comentarios acerca de mi pequeña petición. Os agradezco muchisimo que os hayais tomado la molestia de responder a mi curiosidad. Probablemente hayais pensado que es algo extraño, pero me apetecía saber un poco más como vais llevando la historia, y qué y como os animais a leerla.

He visto que algunas me preguntabais si iba a leer los reviews, y es obvio que lo he hecho, SIEMPRE LO HAGO, de eso podeis estar seguras.

Así que muchas gracias y espero que sigais disfrutando de la historia, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirla.

* * *

Canción del capitulo: Keep a light, by Drew De Four

* * *

Capítulo 18

Día 9

Tranquilas.

Sonrientes.

Relajadas.

Esos tres adjetivos podrían describir perfectamente el estado en el que Quinn y Rachel se despertaron en aquel amanecer del noveno día de Rachel en la isla.

La noche no había sido para menos.

Olvidarse de los temores al qué sucederá o cómo afectará, les hizo dejarse llevar por completo a lo que verdaderamente necesitaba y sentían que querían hacer. Y fue sin dudas la mejor decisión que habían tomado.

No había miradas de vergüenza o de tensión cuando despertaron y se encontraron desnudas en la cama. No había actitud esquiva, ni sensación de incomodidad cuando compartieron el primer café del día y recogieron lo que habían dejado expuesto la noche anterior. No existía el remordimiento de conciencia por recorrer el sendero que rodeaba la isla por la costa, abrazadas en aquel quad, observando como el sol iba aclarando el cielo y un nuevo día comenzaba.

Ni a Quinn le importó que las manos de Rachel estuviesen ancladas en su cintura mientras conducía, ni a Rachel le importó ir abrazada a Quinn durante el trayecto.

La humedad que hacia insoportable el pasear entre aquel inmenso bosque que rodeaba la isla, no existía a aquella hora de la mañana, y una suave y fresca brisa conseguía despejarlas aún más.

Aquel paseo de regreso al hotel, podría considerarse como una actividad más de la que un turista, no debe perderse en su visita a la isla. Sin embargo, pocas personas podrían disfrutarlo tal y como ellas lo estaba haciendo.

Eran conscientes de muchas cosas que empezaban sentir, a disfrutar, pero no lo eran de las consecuencias que aquella relativa felicidad, les iba a otorgar cuando aquellas vacaciones acabasen. Era más que probable que sus propias mentes estuvieran levantando un muro que separase la felicidad del momento, de lo que estaba por llegar. Una anestesia general que las hacía inmune a los pensamientos conflictivos que pudiesen aparecer en aquellos quince minutos que duró el trayecto. Y que iba a seguir camuflándolos en las siguientes horas, y días.

**—Creo…creo que empiezo a entender el motivo por el que vives en el otro extremo de la isla**— musitó Rachel tras descender del quad en los aparcamientos del hotel.

—**¿Y cuál es ese motivo?—** cuestionó Quinn con tranquilidad, imitando su gesto.

**—El amanecer**— respondió sin dejar de mirarla. –**Aquí, en ésta zona solo se ve el atardecer desde la playa…pero desde tu casa, puedes ver el amanecer**—sonrió—. **Conociéndote, estoy segura de que ese es uno de los motivos…poder disfrutar del atardecer, y del amanecer. **

La sonrisa volvía a implantarse en el rostro de Quinn tras dejar la moto en su lugar, y desviar la mirada hacia la morena, que expectante esperaba algún tipo de respuesta.

Lo cierto es que aquel gesto bien podría valer como afirmación, pero Rachel quería escucharla, quería recibir un sí o un no que le sacara aquella pequeña duda que se había ido amasando en su mente, mientras disfrutaban del amanecer a lomos del quad.

**—¿Es o no es cierto?**— insistió tras ver como Quinn la invitaba a caminar hacia el hotel.

**—¿De verdad me conoces?—** la interrogó con algo de sarcasmo.

**—Tengo…la leve sensación de conocerte**— masculló caminando a su lado—.**Me has demostrado que en esta isla, vives por y para la naturaleza, ¿Qué otra explicación habría para que decidieses vivir al otro lado?, y ya sé que el ruido te ha influido pero…ese amanecer que hemos visto es tan espectacular, que me niego a creer que no sea una de las razones.**

De nuevo la sonrisa, ésta vez acompañada de un leve resoplido que le daba más contundencia y la hacía más sincera ante los ojos de Rachel.

**—¿Ves?**— inquirió tras notar el gesto—. **Tengo razón. Ver el amanecer desde tu casa, es una de las razones.**

**—Estás en lo cierto**— habló sin dejar de sonreír**—. Cuando me vine a vivir aquí, pensé que no había motivo alguno para perderme algo tan especial. Si podía ver el atardecer todos los días desde la playa del hotel, ¿Por qué no ver también el amanecer?**

**—Lo sabía…lo sabía. Esta nueva Quinn Fabray es diferente, pero no tan difícil de entender. Solo tengo que prestar un poco de atención y…zas, es como si pudiese leer tu mente.**

**—¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando ahora?—** se detuvo frente a ella tras llegar al acceso que separaba el hall de recepción del hotel, con el pasillo que las introducía hacia las habitaciones.

**—Mmm…pues ahora estás pensando en…¿Qué puedo hacer hoy para sorprender de nuevo a Rachel Berry?**— espetó divertida, alargando aún más la sonrisa en Quinn.

**—¿Eso es lo que crees que estoy pensando?**

**—Ajam…**

**—¿Y qué me responderías tú si eso fuera cierto?**—repitió coqueta**—,¿Qué le sorprendería a Rachel Berry en éste día?**

**—Mmm, no sé…he leído que hay un pequeño restaurante muy especial en ésta isla, y que se come bastante bien—** respondió con una fingida mueca de inocencia reflejada en su rostro.

**—¿Un restaurante?—** musitó pensativa—. **Así que lo que le sorprendería a Rachel Berry en el día de hoy, sería salir a cenar a Chez Jules. Mmmm…No sabía que una estrella de Broadway como tú quisiera cenar en un restaurante de un lugar como éste.**

**—¿A cuántas estrellas de Broadway conoces?—**bromeó.

**—A algunas, te recuerdo que soy guía turística y aquí suelen venir bastante gente importante— **le sonrió.

**—¿Cuántas estrellas de Broadway que sean tus amigas, conoces?**—repitió la pregunta con el matiz de la amistad dándole un nuevo sentido.

**—Mmm, no a muchas**.—Respondió sonriente.

**—¿Tienes más amigas en Broadway?**— masculló desconcertada—. **Porque si dices no a muchas, estás dejando claro que algunas hay, y yo no conozco ese detalle de tu vida.**

**—Quizás no puedas leer mi mente del todo**— bromeó.

**—Ah…ok, claro**—masculló con sarcasmo—. **Ahora resulta que conoces a muchas actrices de Broadway y que algunas de ellas son tus amigas. Faltaría más…**

**—No me conoces aún del todo**— respondió alargando la broma**—, aunque ¿Sabes qué?. No conozco a ninguna actriz de Broadway, que además de ser mi amiga, tenga el mismo talento, ni el corazón y mucho menos la sonrisa que tienes tú.**

**—Oh…—**susurró sin saber muy bien como soportar el rubor que aquel halago estaba provocando en sus mejillas.

**—¿Te ruborizas?**

**—Quinn, basta…por favor**— suplicó desviando la mirada**—. Demasiados halagos en un corto tiempo puede ser demoledor para mí. Te recuerdo que soy una diva—** musitó mordiéndose el labio.

**—Perfecto. No me importa en absoluto que seas una diva—** se detuvo lanzando la mirada a su alrededor—, **al fin y al cabo, mira donde estás.**

**—Tienes razón, aquí me puedo comportar como una diva**— sonrió**—, por eso te pido…o no, mejor aún, te exijo que la actividad del día de hoy nos lleve a cenar a ese restaurante a la orilla de la playa.**

**—Mmmm, está bien…de todos modos no íbamos a poder encontrarnos durante el día. En 15 minutos salgo hacia Praslin con un grupo de turistas**—le informó**—, y regresaré ya por la tarde. Aunque…si te apetece, aún estás a tiempo de descubrir el Bulbul de las Seychelles o el loro negro**— bromeó**—. Va a ser una jornada interesante en el parque nacional.**

**—Mmm…creo que prefiero hacer algo más de divas**— la interrumpió—. **No me juzgues**—bromeó—, **me encantaría conocer al Bulbul ese o a su amigo el loro negro, pero eso de convivir con un gran grupo de turistas durante un día, cuando se supone que debo de estar en las Maldivas, es quizás arriesgarme demasiado.**

**—Entiendo…y supongo que sí, que es demasiado arriesgado para alguien como tú. Aunque no sé qué vas a hacer aquí sola en la isla… ¿Tomar el sol?**

**—No, creo que me voy a tomar la libertad de pasar algunas horas en el spa, y voy a contemplar la opción de darme uno de esos tratamientos de masajes que te dejan como nueva**— le sonrió—. **Esta noche tengo una cita y quiero estar…perfecta.**

—**Una cita…–**Susurró segundos antes de que el silencio se interpusiera entre ellas. Pero no un silencio cualquiera.

Ni incomodidad, ni tensión, ni nerviosismo. Aquel silencio se llenó de miradas que eran imposibles de esquivar, de suspiros casi imperceptibles que solo se distinguían por el suave movimiento de sus pechos al respirar, de pequeños mordiscos en los labios y sonrisas llenas de complicidad. Un silencio delatador de algo que empezaba a vibrar en ellas, y que ninguna se atrevía a cuestionar.

El muro infranqueable frente al temor por lo que podría suceder, seguía intacto en sus consciencias. Querían disfrutar y nada más, aunque con ello llegase el tan extraño flirteo.

—**Creo que…me…me tengo que marchar—** reaccionó de nuevo Quinn tras aquellos interminables segundos de silencio.

**—Ok…yo, yo también…voy a cambiarme de ropa y a…desayunar algo más contundente.**

**—Me parece perfecto**— sonrió—.**Espero que tengas una buena mañana**

**—Tú también. Espero que encuentres al loro y al Bubul o como quiera que se llame.**

**—Bulbul**— corrigió sonriente—, **es un pequeño pájaro con un canto muy particular.**

**—Ah…ok, pues al Bulbul**— repitió sin saber muy bien como dar aquel paso de la despedida.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de permitir que siguiese con su rutina diaria, pero había algo que las mantenía en aquel lugar, donde debían separarse después de una de las noches más especiales de toda su vida.

—**Te recojo sobre las 8, ¿Te parece bien?**

**—Claro, perfecto**— respondió humedeciéndose los labios—.**Estaré esperándote.**

**—Ok…hasta luego entonces**— se despidió con las dudas de si avanzar hacia ella o no. Terminó haciéndolo con la intención de besar su mejilla a modo de despedida, pero la reacción de Rachel fue milimétricamente igual que la de ella, y sus labios estuvieron a punto de chocar contra los de ella, en vez de hacerlo sobre su mejilla.

Un nuevo intento tras una tímida sonrisa por la situación, las llevó a despedirse como en un principio había estipulado Quinn, y el beso en ambas mejillas quedó reflejado en sus rostros.

**—Hasta luego, Quinn**— respondió tras apartarse de ella con algunos nervios dificultándole la acción, y emprendió el breve trayecto que la separaba hacia la entrada del pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación.

Lo mismo hizo Quinn, pero hacia el lado opuesto, adentrándose en el hall de recepción donde el movimiento de turistas ya era patente, a pesar de las intempestivas horas en las que se encontraban.

Diez minutos faltaban para las 7 de la mañana cuando Quinn terminaba de rellenar su acta de actividades para aquel día, y firmaba la anterior.

No estaba Spencer en la recepción, por lo que la breve conversación con Claire, otra de las recepcionistas del hotel, fue meramente profesional. Tanto que ni siquiera la entretuvo lo suficiente como para no percatarse de cómo April hacía acto de presencia en la enorme sala, y caminaba completamente ausente hacia la salida.

**—¡Hey!—** exclamó Quinn tras entregarle sendos formularios a la recepcionista**—, ¡April!**

No respondió.

El gesto de la chica desconcertó a Quinn tras ver como la miraba, y no con demasiada amabilidad.

**—Me han pasado el listado y he visto que tanto tú como Olivia venís a Praslin.**

**—Sí, de hecho voy hacia el embarcadero.**

Seriedad. Austeridad. Quinn volvía a confundirse tras recibir la escueta respuesta de una chica que no solía mostrarse así. De hecho, su reacción al ver como en el listado de inquilinos del hotel que iban a hacer aquel viaje hacia la isla de Praslin estaban ellas, le alegró. Las pocas actividades que había podido compartir con April, fueron realmente buenas gracias al humor y la enorme positividad que desprendía aquella chica. Sin embargo en aquel momento, era todo lo contrario.

—**Perfecto, yo voy también para allá. Voy a coger un par de cosas de mi taquilla y…**

**—Ok Quinn**— la interrumpió sin cambiar la actitud**—, nos vemos allí. Adiós.**

Nada más. April se despidió tal y como la había saludado, y el desconcierto se apoderó aún más de Quinn, que en un acto reflejo lanzó varias miradas a su alrededor tratando de averiguar si todo era una extraña broma.

Tampoco es que conociese demasiado a aquella chica, pero sabía perfectamente que no era así, y que aquel comportamiento se debía a algo que le estaba sucediendo. Por suerte, o tal vez no, iba a poder averiguarlo.

Quinn se adentró en la sala donde tenían las taquillas para recuperar unas pertenencias que iba a necesitar durante el día, y fue en ese instante cuando descubrió como la otra chica de la pareja, Olivia, caminaba en la misma dirección que minutos antes lo había hecho April.

Al igual que ella, Olivia también se mostraba seria, pero a diferencia de April, ese era su estado natural, o al menos el que ella había conocido desde que llegaron a la isla.

Quinn no dudó en seguirla con la suficiente rapidez como para lograr alcanzarla justo cuando ya salía de la recepción.

**—¡Olivia!—** exclamó un par de metros tras ella, reclamando su atención.

**—Hey…hola Quinn**— respondió la chica con educación**—. Buenos días.**

**—Buenos días, Olivia**— sonrió tímidamente—.¿**Vas para el embarcadero?**

**—Eh…sí, April y yo vamos a una excursión a Praslin.**

**—Lo sé—** interrumpió Quinn**—, yo voy con vosotras.**

**—Ah…perfecto, entonces…nos vemos en el barco.**

**—Claro…eh…Olivia**—balbuceó**—, sé que no es mi asunto, pero hace unos minutos he visto salir a April y estaba bastante seria, ¿Está todo bien?**

**—Sí, claro**— respondió tras varios segundos en silencio**—, no te preocupes Quinn, todo está bien.**

**—Ok…ok**— musitó sin creerla demasiado—. **Me resultó extraño verla así, pero si tú dices que está todo bien, perfecto.**

**—Está todo bien**—repitió segundos antes de un vago intento por alejarse de Quinn, y seguir su camino hacia el embarcadero.

**—¿Tú estás bien?—** insistió al notar la distante actitud que también mostraba la chica.

**—Sí, todo bien**— respondió sin pensar—.**Eh…será mejor que vaya al embarcadero, April está esperándome.**

**—Ok…ahora nos vemos**— masculló Quinn resignada. Era evidente que algo le pasaba a las dos, pero por lo que demostraban no estaban por la labor de explicárselo. No tenía más opción que la de permitir que Olivia se alejara de ella y siguiese su camino.

Y eso es lo que hizo hasta que apenas había recorrido un par de metros y seguía bajo el campo de visión de Quinn.

Olivia se detuvo en mitad del pequeño porche que descendía hasta la playa, y se giró de nuevo hacia Quinn, negando continuamente con la cabeza y una mueca de malestar en su rostro que alertó a la rubia.

**—No…no está bien**—dijo sorprendiéndola**—. Es imposible que April esté bien después de lo que esa amiga tuya le ha hecho.**

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceó confusa**—, ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**—Escúchame Quinn, te respeto. Te respeto porque tú nos has mostrado respeto a las dos, tanto a April como a mí, pero al igual que viniste a pedirnos respeto por esa estrellita de Hollywood, ahora yo te pido que le digas que ella debe respetarnos a nosotras, y sobre todo a April. No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño, y me importa una mierda que sea una actriz reconocida o la princesa de Gales. No lo voy a permitir**— espetó con tono amenazante.

Un tono que pilló completamente fuera de lugar a Quinn.

**—No…no entiendo que ha pasado, Olivia. No sé de qué hablas.**

**—Hablo de tu amiga y la estúpida privacidad. Hace dos años que conozco a April, y no la he visto jamás en mi vida tan desilusionada como la he visto hace media hora, y todo por culpa de Rachel Berry.**

**—¿Qué…. qué le ha hecho?—** preguntó sintiendo como un leve malestar se apoderaba de ella.

**—April…—**tomó aire**—. April estaba saliendo de nuestra habitación para ir al embarcadero. Estaba ilusionadísima…ya sabes cómo es ella, de hecho se ha despertado mucho antes que yo y no ha parado de pedirme que me diese prisa, que quería salir a divertirse, a conocer esa isla de la que tanto habláis tú y Adam. Estaba tan emocionada que no ha dudado en salir antes que yo, y gracias a eso…ha tenido la suerte**— ironizó— **de cruzarse por el pasillo con Rachel. **

**Quinn, lleva todo este tiempo preguntándome si sería un error pedirle una fotografía, si podría pedirle un autógrafo o algo parecido para poder guardarlo. Es una de sus actrices favoritas…Y al encontrársela en el pasillo, ha pensado que era el momento perfecto. No había nadie que pudiese sorprenderlas, no había nada que pudiese poner en riesgo la estúpida privacidad de esa imbécil, y April le ha pedido un autógrafo…¿Sabes que le ha respondido?**

No lo sabía, y tampoco quería saberlo, pero Olivia no iba a permitir que aquello quedase así, sin más.

—**Le ha dicho que no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, y que la respete, que deje de perseguirla y de sacarle fotos**—confesó provocando que todos los esquemas de Quinn quedasen destruidos**.—¡Que la respete, Quinn!—**siguió—. **Tu querida amiga le pide a April que la respete y le niega un estúpido autógrafo de mierda. ¡La ha humillado!**

**—Oh dios…**

**—¿Quién se cree que es para tratar así a alguien que se ha cruzado el país tres veces para verla actuar en un estúpida obra de teatro?, ¿Quién se cree que es para tratar así a alguien que llev días asegurándose de que nadie molesta a Rachel Berry en sus vacaciones?, porque para tu información, April no parado de fijarse en quien se acercaba y quien no, en quien portaba una cámara cerca de ella y qué pretendía. Está paranoica tratando de evitar que alguien sacase fotos de ella, y ahora esa estúpida la trata así.**

**—Lo…lo siento Olivia**— balbuceó completamente enfadada.—**Siento de veras que haya sucedido algo así, pero…Rachel no es ese tipo de personas, te lo aseguro.**

**—No me importa absolutamente nada como sea—** la miró desafiante—. **Acaba de demostrarme que no tiene respeto por quienes la cuidan, y no soporto eso. Quiero que sepas que si no he dicho nada en internet de que está aquí, en vez de con ese novio gay que tiene, es por ti. Por respeto a ti, pero no por ella. Eso tenlo claro.**

**—Lo, lo siento Olivia. Te aseguro que esto no va a quedar así.**

**—No, por supuesto que no**—la interrumpió—.**Procura avisar a tu amiga y pedirle que ni se le ocurra acercarse a April, porque ella podrá tener complacencia por su ídolo, aunque la haya humillado, pero yo no. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados si le vuelve a hacer algo así.**

**—Puedes estar tranquila, yo misma me voy a asegurar de que eso no vuelva a suceder, nunca más.**

**—Pues mucho mejor…deja bastante que desear**—inquirió segundos antes de soltar un gran suspiro.

El mismo que Quinn necesitaba para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno y comprender que es lo que había sucedido, y el motivo que había llevado a su querida y dulce Rachel Berry, a actuar como una completa estúpida ante alguien que la adoraba.

Solo el sonido de la alarma de su móvil, evitó que Quinn abandonase a Olivia en aquel porche y se personara en la habitación de Rachel para exigirle alguna explicación lógica. El barco que las iba a llevar hasta Praslin estaba a punto de zarpar, y Adam exigía su presencia en el embarcadero, sin perder ni un solo minuto más.

—**Lo siento y…gracias, gracias por pensar en mí en una situación así.**

**—No creo que tú tengas la culpa de la soberbia y el ego de esas divas de Hollywood**— masculló al tiempo que se giraba para comenzar a alejarse de ella**—, espero no tener que trabajar nunca con ella…se iba a arrepentir, te lo aseguro.**

Arrepentida.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó en la voz de Olivia antes de que ésta tomase la decisión de ir hacia el embarcadero. Y así era como se sentía después de haber escuchado la rocambolesca historia que había sucedido, apenas unos minutos después de despedirse de la más divertida y dulce Rachel Berry que había conocido.

Le resultaba casi imposible imaginar una actitud como esa de la morena, pero si había alguien en aquella isla que parecía ser honesta con el mundo, era April.

Era evidente que algo le había sucedido, que el desencuentro se había producido, y por lo que contaba Olivia, por muy descabellado que fuera, había lastimado a April.

El tiempo le apremiaba, pero Quinn no iba a permitir que algo así quedase impune. Por el bien de April, y por supuesto, por el bien de Rachel.


	20. Diva

Canción del capitulo: Under by Alex Hepburn

* * *

Capítulo 18

Diva

Extraña y amarga sensación.

Con ese malestar acabó la jornada laboral para Quinn, aunque pasar un día en el parque natural de Praslin no era algo de que quejarse precisamente.

Quinn regresaba al hotel después de haber desembarcado en La Reunión, y cambiarse de ropa tras tomar una ducha en su propia casa.

Habría sido un día perfecto si no hubiese sido testigo directo del malestar que durante todo el día, se había apoderado de April. Malestar provocado por una estúpida e ilógica reacción de Rachel con ella. Sobre todo porque ya había sido avisada de que estaba a salvo con la pareja. De que ni April, ni Olivia iban a delatarla.

No le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, de hecho April, se había mantenido ausente incluso de las explicaciones que Leo y su mujer Lindsay, les habían dado acerca de todo lo que habían podido ver en la excursión.

Solo Olivia parecía tener el don de poder reconfortar a la chica, y lo hacía con esos guiños de ojos que ella también había aprendido a entregar, cuando quería agradecer algo, o simplemente mostrarse cómplice.

Lo cierto es que tampoco veía que fuese el momento adecuado de acercarse a April y disculparse por la actitud de Rachel. Básicamente porque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había sucedido, y el motivo por el que su amiga actúo así con una de sus fans.

Y eso era precisamente lo que pretendía averiguar en los siguientes minutos.

La cita con Rachel estaba pactada para las 8 de la tarde, casi noche de aquel día ,y eran las 7:30 cuando ya caminaba por la playa dispuesta a acceder al apartamento de la morena por el acceso que daba a la misma.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de ir con algo de antelación, no contaba con una inesperada interrupción que como siempre iba a lograr alterar un poco más su estado.

—¡**No sabía que habíamos quedado!**— se escuchó a escasos metros detrás de ella, y Quinn no tardó en girarse para descubrir a Spencer acercándose—. **Y por supuesto, no sabía que la cita era…especial**—añadió desviando su mirada hacia el vestido que Quinn había optado por utilizar para aquella noche.

**—No he quedado contigo**— respondió la rubia**—, tengo otros planes.**

—**Ya…lo he supuesto**— masculló ya frente a ella—, **otros planes como vienes teniendo desde hace…mmm, ¿Nueve días?**—cuestionó mostrando una fingida actitud pensativa.

**—¿Qué quieres Spencer?**—respondió resignada por la indirecta lanzada de la chica.

—**No quiero nada excepto que saber ¿dónde está mi amiga?, ¿qué hace con su vida?, ¿Por qué anoche no regresó con el quad del hotel y me obligó a inventarle una excusa a Rick?, ya sabes…detalles sin importancia**— matizó con sarcasmo, y Quinn se lamentó.

**—Lo siento, tenía que haberte llamado pero…no, no tuve tiempo.**

**—¿No tuviste tiempo? ¿Sabes en el lio en el que te puedes meter por no avisar con antelación que vas a disponer de un vehículo del hotel?**

**—Hey…hey, yo puse en el informe de actividades que lo iba a utilizar aquel día, así que no me digas que no lo avisé.**

—**En tu informe, el mismo que me diste a mí, ponía que utilizarías el quad 3b para el recorrido de la isla con la inquilina Rachel Berry, con la intención de detener el trayecto en las aldeas y luego navegar en el catamarán, no que fueses a llegar a Madagascar con él. Porque si no paraste en las 21 horas en las que tuviste el quad a tu disposición, juraría que habría llegado hasta allí…a Madagascar.**

**—No seas exagerada, Spencer**—le replicó**—. Llevé a Rachel a que conociera las aldeas y varias calas, además por la tarde estuvimos navegando y se nos hizo tarde.**

**—¿Se os hizo tarde?, Fabrice llegó al hotel a las 7, ¿Te quedaste en alta mar con Rachel?**— volvió a utilizar el sarcasmo que tan bien quedaba con su personalidad.

**—No, fuimos a cenar y después…pues después si se nos hizo tarde. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?. Olvidé llamarte, y lo siento…lo siento de veras, pero es mi amiga…es Rachel, la llevé a casa, cenamos y nos…nos entretuvimos**. –Musitó con los nervios a punto de delatar sus pensamientos.

Y es que hablar de lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior con Rachel, no era fácil de camuflar ante alguien como Spencer, que escrutaba cada gesto, cada mínimo detalle que pudiese escaparse de sus labios sin su consentimiento, y utilizarlo en su contra sin dudas.

**—Una estúpida llamada, Quinn. Solo eso, solo necesitaba que llamases a recepción y me dijeses, Spencer, no vuelvo con el maldito quad porque estoy en mi casa con Rachel, y no voy a salir de aquí en toda la noche. Nada más…con Rick ya me las ingeniaba yo, pero no puedo hacer mucho si no tengo ni idea de qué hacías, y para colmo tu móvil estaba apagado.**

**—Me quedé sin batería**— se excusó.

**—Ya…sin batería, en tu casa…y con Rachel.**

**—¿Qué insinúas?—** interrogó rápidamente con un tono defensivo.

**—Nada, ¿Qué voy a insinuar?, solo te estoy diciendo que no es normal que te quedes sin batería estando en tu casa…que muy ocupada deberías estar para…**

**—Para…para**— la interrumpió**—, escúchame…Rachel es mi amiga, ¿Entiendes?. Hacía casi cuatro años que no la veía, y no me parece nada extraño que quiera mostrarle donde vivo, y las cosas que hago en la isla. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario?**

**—Nadie, pero estás utilizando ese tono tan tuyo, y sé lo que piensas…y no me da la gana que pienses algo así, y menos de Rachel…¿Entendido?**

**—¿Crees que soy idiota?—**inquirió con algo de soberbia reflejando su rostro.—**Escúchame Quinn, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no meterme en lo que quiera que tengas con Rachel, pero no me hagas quedar como idiota, porque no lo soy.**

**—No sé de qué me estás hablando.**

**—¿Por qué estás así conmigo?, ¿No se supone que somos amigas y podemos confiar la una con la otra?**

**—Claro que somos amigas, y por eso te pido que dejes de meterte en la vida de los demás. Desde que ha llegado Rachel no has parado de curiosear con su vida, y no me gusta que hagan eso. Te recuerdo que es mi amiga.**

**—¿Curiosear?, ¿A qué llamas curiosear?, ¿A decirte lo que estaban diciendo de ella y su novio gay en la cocina del restaurante?, perdóname, pero yo solo quería que lo supieras porque precisamente es tu amiga.**

**—Eso es curiosear, y es meterte en los asuntos de quien no te importa. Querías saber si ese rumor era cierto y por eso me preguntaste.**

—**Ah…claro**— la interrumpió—. **Te pregunté por eso, igual que lo hice cuando vi como ese tal Jesse subió una foto de Rachel viendo el partido de futbol, tomada precisamente en la habitación número cien del hotel Spa and Resort Paradise, en La Digue, Seychelles…no en la Maldivas, donde está él, ¿No es cierto?**—respondió provocando el mutismo absoluto en Quinn**—. Podréis engañar a medio mundo, pero no a alguien que lleva cuatro años trabajando aquí—**añadió.

**—No es asunto tuyo**— reaccionó siendo consciente del error que cometió al no disimular la habitación de Rachel en aquella captura—. **Soy su amiga, ¿Me oyes?, y si tengo que ayudarla en algún tema complejo, lo haré. Esa noche la acompañé para ver el partido de futbol y le pareció una buena idea hacer eso, nada más.**

**—¿Vistes el partido?—**cuestionó con sarcasmo

**—Pues sí, cenamos, vimos el partido y pasamos una buena noche, como hemos hecho tú y yo muchas veces.**

**—Vaya…me alegro que solo sea eso**— masculló esbozando media sonrisa**—, ¿Cómo quedó el resultado?**

Silencio. Absoluto mutismo por parte de Quinn que no se esperaba aquella pregunta bajo ningún concepto, sobre todo porque sabía de las intenciones que llevaba.

**—Tengo entendido que los Colts hicieron un gran partido**— añadió provocando aún más malestar en la rubia**—, y que los Giants de tu querida Rachel, no estuvieron a la altura de las circunstancias.**

**—¿Sabes qué?—** habló al fin**—, olvídame…odio cuando te pones así, parece que estás celosa de que pase tiempo con alguien que dentro de 5 días se va a marchar**.—Añadió al tiempo que se giraba y trataba de alejarse de ella, pero una nueva interrupción la detuvo.

**—Quinn, no estoy celosa, no te equivoques…si quieres ayudar a tu amiga a proteger su sexualidad y la de su novio, me parece perfecto…es lógico, pero lo que a mí me preocupa es que desatiendas tu trabajo y hagas cosas que te pueden traer problemas.**

**—¿Qué has dicho?—**cuestionó encarándose con ella—, ¿**Qué has dicho de Rachel?**

**—¿De Rachel?, ¿Te preocupa más lo que sé de Rachel que lo que te pueda suceder en el trabajo?**

—**Me preocupa que por rumores como ese que acabas de mencionar, la gente deje de valorar el trabajo que hacen artistas como Rachel, y se dejen llevar solo por esas…mentiras.**

**—En primer lugar, yo no voy inventando nada, ni voy diciendo nada a nadie acerca de lo que se o no sé de gente como Rachel. Te lo he dicho a ti para que seas consciente de que no soy idiota, y en segundo lugar…¿De veras te importa tan poco tu trabajo?**

**—Nadie está hablando de si me importa o no mi trabajo. Claro que me importa, por supuesto que sí, pero no tienes derecho a utilizar esa excusa para averiguar más sobre Rachel**— le recriminó.

**—¿Averiguar más? ¿Qué más tengo que averiguar que no sepa ya?. ¿Que la estás ayudando a protegerse mientras su novio y beard está en el otro lado del mundo?, ¿No es suficiente con eso?, también sé que te estás acostando con ella, pero supongo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para detenerte antes de joderlo todo.**

Blanco.

Pálido.

Tétrico.

El rostro de Quinn era fiel reflejo del malestar que la inundó al escuchar aquella confesión de Spencer, y no pudo responder con tanta rapidez como habría deseado. Y no lo hizo porque sabía que sus palabras no iban a resultar convincentes, sino que la iban a meter aún más en aquel lío en el que se vio envuelta.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que lo hizo.

**—¡Basta!—** exclamó tirando de ella, obligándola a alejarse de las verjas que separaban los apartamentos que tenían accesos a la playa.—**Escúchame, Rachel está metida en un lio, ¿Ok?. Ella…ella tiene todo un circo mediático persiguiéndola y tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, ¿Entiendes?. Mi obligación aquí es protegerla, para eso soy su amiga, y punto. No hay nada más que hablar sobre ello. Y ni se te ocurra mencionar nada de ello, porque te las verás conmigo—** sonó amenazante.—**Y no, no es lesbiana, por si lo estabas pensando.**

**—¿De verdad me estás diciendo esto?—** la cuestionó sorprendida—, **¿De verdad crees que yo me voy a dedicar a infundir rumores acerca de una estrellita del teatro?. Por ese mismo motivo, tendría que hablar de cómo la señorita Wilde disfrutó de la isla hace un año, y de mi cama…¿No crees?, y ella tampoco es lesbiana.**

—**No es lo mismo**— replicó—. **No está bien que vayas hablando de ella en el hotel, ¿Entiendes?**

**—Quinn, yo no he hablado de ella en el hotel, te lo vuelvo a repetir. Te dije lo que andaban diciendo en la cocina para que fueras consciente, no para alargar el rumor.**

**—Ya…—**dejó caer sin convencerse.

**—¿Qué diablos te pasa?, estás protegiendo a tu amiga y me parece perfecto, pero eso no significa que tengas que desconfiar de mí. Se supone que también soy tu amiga.**

**—Pues entonces deja de cuestionarme todo con ese tono sarcástico que tan bien sabes utilizar**—escupió visiblemente molesta por aquella disputa.

**—Quinn…¿Qué te está pasando?—**interrogó consternada por la actitud distante que estaba mostrando con ella.

**—No me pasa nada, solo quiero protegerla…nada más.**

**—¿La proteges como amiga o como…**

**—¿Cómo qué?**

Negación.

Spencer le mantuvo el pulso en la mirada y comenzó a negar incrédula por lo que empezaba a intuir. Evidentemente algo le sucedía a Quinn, y ella que había pasado los tres últimos años de su vida a su lado, sabía lo que era.

**—¿Qué pasa?—** increpó de nuevo la rubia.

**—Nada, no pasa nada…lo cierto es que yo solo…solo quería saber si mañana estarás disponible**—trató de cambiar el tono de su voz—. **Es el día de nuestra cena de celebración.**

La cena, pensó Quinn percatándose del día en el que se encontraban.

**—¿No te acordabas?—** masculló Spencer sorprendida.

**—No…no me acordaba**— respondió desviando la mirada hacia el mar—, **no sé en qué día vivo.**

—**Ya…ya veo**— balbuceó siendo consciente de cómo sus intuiciones no fallaban. Solo había algo que podía hacer que Quinn se descentrase de aquella forma, y ella lo sabía.—**¿Entonces?, ¿Estarás disponible?**

**—Claro, claro—** regresó la mirada hacia Spencer**—, estaré disponible como cada año—** trató de suavizar su estado.

**—Bien, eso suena bien**— respondió serena—. **Tengo cosas que contarte, tanto personales como profesionales.**

**—¿Profesionales?—** la interrumpió**—, ¿Es por lo de la moto?**

**—No, nada que ver. Es otro tema más…más positivo, aunque para mí realmente no lo es tanto.**

**—¿Qué?...¿De qué hablas?**

—**Mejor te cuento mañana**—respondió desviando la mirada por encima del hombro de Quinn—, **es un tema bastante extenso y veo que alguien te está esperando**.

Rachel.

Quinn siguió la indicación de Spencer y descubrió como la morena accedía a la playa y caminaba hacia la orilla, perfectamente vestida para aquella cita y lanzando rápidas miradas hacia ellas.

**—Quinn—** volvió a hablar Spencer tras ver como la rubia se detenía a mirar a Rachel—. **Tú quieres seguir en la isla, ¿Verdad?**

**—¿Por qué preguntas eso?—** volvió a mirarla confusa**—, claro que quiero seguir aquí.**

**—Ok…es lo que necesito saber. **

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Bueno…ya te he dicho que es un tema bastante extenso para contar aquí y ahora, pero…necesito saber que realmente quieres seguir aquí. Mañana por la mañana voy a tener una reunión con todo el personal de dirección**— se acercó al oído de la rubia**—, en Praslin van a necesitar a una guía más, y tú cumples los requisitos.**

**—¿¡Qué!?—** cuestionó alzando tanto la voz que incluso Rachel pudo percibirlo y no pudo evitar girarse y mirarlas.

**—Shhh…no hay nada seguro, pero estás entre las propuestas.**

**—Spencer, eso sería genial…**

**—Lo sé, por eso necesito hablar contigo con calma, así que mañana te espero como siempre a las 9, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Claro…claro**— balbuceó aún con la extraña sensación de desconcierto y sorpresa que le habían provocado aquella pequeña confesión.

**—Bien…pues, espero que pases una buena noche…con tu amiga—** añadió volviendo a recuperar su sarcástico tono, y por ende a cambiar de nuevo el humor de Quinn.

**—Veo que la falta de sexo está agriando aún más tu sentido del humor**— espetó lanzándole una última mirada desafiante.

Pero Spencer se limitó a sonreír y permitir que el aire ya se interpusiera entre ellas, retomando sus pasos para alejarse de Quinn**.—No te rías, estás necesitada**— masculló tras verla alejarse.

**—Eso es lo que tú te crees**, **Quinn**— respondió dándole la espalda**—, eso es lo tú te crees.**

Si no la conociese, habría creído que aquellas últimas palabras eran pura demagogia. Una vaga intentona por provocarle y llamar su atención de alguna forma. Pero conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que había dicho la verdad. Spencer Hastings nunca mentía acerca del sexo; si lo necesitaba, lo iba a exigir, incluso llegaba a implorarlo cuando el tiempo era demasiado, pero aquella respuesta dictaba lo contrario, y eso solo podía significar una cosa; Que había encontrado a quien calmase sus continuas ganas de diversión. Y por supuesto para Quinn, solo había una persona que podía cumplir con el requisito indispensable de la morena para acceder a aquello, aunque también era lo más inverosímil.

Fueron aquellos pensamientos los que revolotearon por su mente mientras tomaba la decisión de dirigir sus pasos hacia Rachel.

Por si no había sido suficiente el enfrentamiento con Spencer, ahora lo iba a hacer con la morena.

Fue verla, y a pesar de sentir un irrefrenable deseo por halagarla, abrazarla e incluso besarla, rápidamente recordó el mal día que había tenido por ser testigo de la humillación que April había sufrido por su culpa.

No quería ser muy dura, y ese fue el motivo que la llevó a acercarse a Rachel esbozando una leve sonrisa.

**—Veo que te gusta esta zona de la playa**— musitó antes de llegar junto a ella—, **no es la primera vez que te veo aquí, mirando el océano.**

**—Es lo que tiene estar en una playa**— respondió sin mirarla**—, que solo tienes un océano que mirar.**

**—¿Estás bien?—** cuestionó tras notar la seriedad en las palabras.

**—Claro, estoy perfectamente**— la miró de soslayo**—,¿Y tú?, ¿Estás bien?**

No, no lo estaba, pensó Quinn.

Evidentemente aquella actitud dejaba entrever que algo le sucedía, y a tenor por sus palabras, ella había tenido algo que ver.

**—Pues…debería estar mejor de lo que estoy**— dijo tratando de serenar su estado, de no hacer que la impotencia que había estado soportando durante todo el día, saliese disparada de ella.

**—¿No has tenido suficiente con esa ronda de secretitos con Spencer?**

**—¿Qué? —** preguntó sorprendida.

**—Quinn**—se giró hacia ella—, **¿Tú eres consciente de lo que es mi vida?, ¿Eres consciente de lo que un estúpido rumor puede acarrearme?**

**—¿De qué hablas, Rachel?**

**—Os he visto—** inquirió enfrentándose a ella—. **Os he visto hablar y he visto como esa amiguita tuya me miraba cuando te hablaba al oído, ¿Crees que es normal que le cuentes nuestras cosas a alguien que no me conoce?**

**—Espera…espera**—la detuvo completamente incrédula**—, ¿Has estado espiándome?**

**—No, ha sido necesario…solo he salido al acceso y te he escuchado decirle a Spencer algo de ¡basta!, y luego mi nombre…y más tarde has empezado a sonreír y a hablar en susurros. Lo he visto…no me lo niegues, y Spencer no paraba de mirarme. **

—**Te estás equivocando Rachel**—la interrumpió molesta**—, Spencer no hace otra cosa más que protegerte, al igual que lo hago yo.**

**—¿Ah sí?, ¿Y cómo?, ¿Cómo lo hace?**

**—Pues hablando conmigo, contándome las cosas que salen por ahí para que yo sepa que es lo que sucede y pueda seguir protegiéndote**— respondió alzando un tono la voz—, **así que ni se te ocurra pensar mal de ella. **

—**Ya…claro**— se giró de nuevo para enfrentarse al mar.

**—¿Ya claro?—** repitió sintiendo como el malestar empezaba a ser mucho más intenso de lo que había sido durante todo el día.

Si bien es cierto que Spencer solo le había hablado de ella y los rumores que se empezaban a difundir alrededor de la imagen pública de Rachel, también es cierto que sus palabras eran honestas, y lejos de utilizar el sarcasmo para sacarla de quicio, se había interesado por hacerle llegar todas aquellas noticias y avisarla de lo que estaba sucediendo, nada más.

Su curiosidad era algo aparte, algo que a Rachel no debía importarle en absoluto, y que por supuesto, no debía de ni siquiera mencionar.—**No creo que estés en disposición de exigir demasiado en ésta isla, suficiente te están protegiendo para cómo te comportas**— soltó sin pensar, y aquellas palabras sorprendieron tanto a Rachel que no pudo evitar mirarla rápidamente.

—**¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me hablas así?**

**—No lo sé, dímelo tú…¿No crees que te están protegiendo lo suficiente?**

**—Yo no me he quejado de eso, solo he dicho que no me gusta que cuentes nuestras cosas a nadie. No creo que sea asunto de nadie saber que te has acostado conmigo.**

**—¿Diva?—** masculló tras varios segundos incrédula**—, ¿Ahora eres una diva?**

**—No soy una diva. Lo que ocurre es que tú no tienes ni idea de cómo es mi mundo, y un rumor como ese me puede hundir.**

—**Y no confías en mí, ¿Verdad?, piensas que voy a ir diciéndole a todo el mundo que la gran Rachel Berry se ha metido en mi cama, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Confío en ti, Quinn**— aclaró**—, en quien no confío es en los demás. No seas tan inocente, a la gente se le compra fácilmente con dinero. Tú estás en esta isla, y no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor. La gente es muy mala.**

**—Ok…ok, ¿Sabes qué?—** la interrumpió completamente enfadada—.**En primer lugar…si piensas que le he contado a Spencer que me acosté contigo, es porque no confías en mí. En segundo lugar, me estás llamando ignorante y te aseguro que no me gusta en absoluto que me llamen así, y en tercer lugar…la gente a tu alrededor hace cosas malas porque tú misma te lo buscas.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?**

—**Rachel…empiezo a creer que realmente la fama te ha cambiado, y te ha dado ese plus de soberbia y egoísmo que todas las actrices tenéis. **

**—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Por qué me dices eso?**

**—Explícamelo tú. ¿Qué ha pasado con April esta mañana?**

—**Ohhh…claro…ahora entiendo**— espetó gesticulando con sus manos**—. La estúpida esa te ha ido con el cuento de qué…¿De que no le he dado un estúpido autógrafo?, ¿La crees a ella antes de saber que sucedió?**

**—¿Qué sucedió?, vamos…explícame.**

**—Sucedió que no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que asaltarme en mitad del pasillo para pedirme una fotografía y un autógrafo, a las siete de la mañana…¿Eso es normal?, no, claro que no es normal…y menos ella, que no para de perseguirme, de vigilarme…y estoy segura que tampoco se ha cortado a la hora de hacerme fotos sin que me diese cuenta.**

**—Oh dios…no me lo puedo creer**— masculló negando continuamente con la cabeza.

**—Fue así, ¿A quién se le ocurre pedirle un autógrafo a alguien a las siete de la mañana?, hay que estar muy loco.**

**—¡No!—** exclamó interrumpiéndola—, **no hay que estar loco, lo que hay que ser es una fan incondicional que encontró el momento perfecto para no molestarte delante de nadie, para no llamar la atención de los demás inquilinos del hotel, y protegerte…eso es lo que hizo.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Eso te ha dicho?**

**—Rachel**— se enfrentó a ella**—. Esa chica es una de tus mayores fans. Ha ido a verte al teatro no una, ni dos, sino tres veces…¡tres!, y es de San Francisco…lo que indica que se ha cruzado el país tres veces para verte a ti en un escenario. Y desde que les pedí que no te sacasen imágenes, ha estado pendiente de que nadie se acercara a ti con una maldita cámara, para evitar que filtrasen nada…¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?**

**—Eso…eso no es verdad**—balbuceó completamente aturdida por la explicación.

—**Esa chica me dijo que te había sacado una fotografía y que la tenía guardada como si de un tesoro se tratase, y cuando le comenté lo que sucedía, la borró. Fui yo la que le dije que se acercara a ti y te saludase, y ahora vas y te comportas como una diva malcriada, como una estúpida que se cree el centro del universo y que desconfía de quien más se preocupa por ella. ¿Cómo no quieres que te defrauden si los tratas así?. ¿Sabes?...pensé que realmente seguías siendo la Rachel Berry que yo conocía. La misma que tenía sus ataques de drama, y a veces su egocentrismo la superaba, pero que seguías valorando a las personas que se acercaban a ti, que seguías dedicándoles cada autógrafo como lo hiciste aquel día en el instituto, cuando firmaste por primera vez la carpeta de una fan. Creía que mi Rachel Berry seguía en ti, pero veo que no…que evidentemente la fama te ha cambiado. La fama y ese estúpido circo que tienes a tu alrededor. Y lo que es peor**— añadió ante el mutismo de Rachel—, **ni siquiera confías en mi palabra. **

—**Eso es todo**— masculló con el brillo inundando sus ojos, y la seriedad ocupando el resto de su ser.

**—Pues sí, eso es lo que opino porque eso es lo que me has demostrado que eres**—respondió segundos antes de dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Pero Rachel ni se inmutó. Se mantuvo firme frente a ella, mirándola directamente hacia los ojos y evitando que la primera de las lágrimas cayese.

**—Ok…no hay nada más que decir. Fue un placer volverte a ver.**—Dijo antes de esquivarla y emprender el trayecto hasta el acceso a su apartamento.

**—¿Qué?—** musitó Quinn girándose tras ella**—¿Qué dices?, ¿A dónde vas?**

**—Quinn**— volvió a detenerse para mirarla**—. Lo siento, pero se me han quitado las ganas de salir a ningún lado. Me voy a descansar.**

**—¿Qué?...vamos Rachel, soy yo la que tendría que estar enfadada por el numerito que me has montado. Deja de ser melodramática.**

**—¡Basta!—** recriminó sorprendiéndola—**Basta Quinn. Es evidente que en todo este tiempo, no me has conocido…ni antes de estar en esta isla, ni durante. Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, perfecto…eres una más de las miles de personas que así me reconocen, pero ya está…no me vengas con historias de melodramas, ni me hagas sentir peor. No me apetece verte, así que por favor…te pido que me dejes en paz esta noche. **

**—¿Estás hablando en serio?—** cuestionó con el orgullo herido. Si era alguien que realmente debía estar enfadada, era ella y no Rachel. Simplemente se había limitado a decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, y a contarle lo que pensaba de ella en aquel instante. Solo estaba siendo sincera.

—**Te lo vuelvo a repetir**— respondió—, **no me apetece verte esta noche, así que por favor…déjame paz. **

**—No…no me lo puedo creer**— musitó ofendida tras ver como Rachel retomaba el trayecto hasta su apartamento y la dejaba a solas en mitad de la playa.—**Se supone que somos amigas…**

**—Tú lo has dicho, Quinn**— espetó tras la verja—, **se supone.**


	21. Día 10

N/a: No voy a entrar en polémicas, solo les pido que sepan diferenciar que esto es un fic Faberry, por lo que las protagonistas son Rachel y Quinn, no Lea y Dianna.

Gracias.

* * *

Canción del capítulo: This is your life by The Killers

* * *

Capítulo 20

Día 10

Si tuviese que elegir el peor día que había pasado en aquella isla, aún sin haber cubierto las dos semanas completas, juraría que era aquel y la maldita noche anterior.

Rachel había visto como el sol llevaba varias horas iluminando aquel día, y lo hacía desde su cama, sin la más mínima intención de abandonarla hasta que no llegase la hora de salir a la playa. Y aquella hora había llegado después de ducharse y desayunar allí mismo.

No le apetecía en absoluto salir, no después de lo sucedido el día anterior, y haber pasado toda la noche despierta.

Y lo cierto es que aquel malestar no solo se debía a la imagen que Quinn parecía tener de ella y la discusión que mantuvieron, sino por descubrir cuanto podía llegar a dolerle que Quinn pensase así de ella. Que no la defendiera, o ni siquiera le diese el beneficio de la duda, anteponiendo el malestar de una completa desconocida, como era April, al de ella.

No era una diva, por mucho que por momentos se empeñara en presumir de ello. No era una excéntrica, y jamás había humillado a ninguno de sus fans, ni ninguna otra persona en toda su vida. Pero vivir en el mundo en el que ella vivía, conllevaba tener que tomar decisiones en momentos casuales, que no iban a contentar a todos. Y era eso lo que Quinn no parecía haber comprendido de su vida.

Seguía siendo Rachel Berry, la misma del instituto o de sus primeros años en NYADA, pero ya no era una cría, ya no era una adolescente a la que nadie soportaba. Ahora era toda una mujer que tenía que lidiar con comprometidas situaciones, y salir airosa de ellas. Nada más.

No era tan difícil de entender, y mucho menos era algo como para llegar al extremo en el que ellas discutieron la noche anterior.

Y fue ese mismo malestar e impotencia, lo que le hizo tomar la decisión de realizar una llamada a recepción y avisar de un cambio de planes que pretendía llevar a cabo aquel día. Ni siquiera le importó la reacción que pudiese tener Quinn.

Lo único que le importaba en aquel instante, era estar preparada para lo que se avecinaba, y verse bien frente al espejo con el traje de neopreno cubriendo parte de su cuerpo.

Un vistazo hacia la playa la llevó a descubrir como en la zona donde estaban predispuestas las hamacas, ya había alguien ocupando una de ellas.

A pesar de que el sol apenas incidía aún, April ya parecía disfrutar de las primeras horas de aquel día, completamente a solas y ausente por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era un buen momento para Rachel que no tardó en abandonar su apartamento y dirigir sus pasos hacia ella.

Todo el conflicto con Quinn, había sido por el inoportuno encuentro entre ella y aquella chica que parecía seguir sus pasos con una lupa. Y después de escuchar las palabras de la rubia, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de al menos, aclarar la situación con ella. Aunque aquello, claro, no tenía nada que ver con el enfado que seguía sintiendo con Quinn.

Efectivamente, April ni siquiera se percató de su presencia al permanecer con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la música que parecía sonar en sus auriculares, la tele transportasen a algún lugar remoto, mucho más remoto que aquella isla.

Estuvo varios minutos a su lado, sentada en una de las hamacas anexas sin saber muy bien como dirigirse a ella y llamar su atención.

No fue necesario.

April abrió los ojos para controlar su reproductor de música y fue en ese instante cuando la descubrió a su lado.

La sorpresa fue mutua, aun siendo Rachel consciente de la situación. April se reincorporó rápidamente sobre la hamaca y retiró rápidamente los cascos de sus orejas, cuestionándola con una mirada llena de confusión.

**—Hola**— musitó la morena tratando de sonar con dulzura—, **siento…siento molestarte.**

**—¿Me…me estás hablando a mí?**— preguntó April indecisa.

**—Claro, no hay nadie más aquí—** barrió rápidamente con la mirada la zona de hamacas.

**—Ah…¿Y…y…qué…qué sucede?, ¿Qué deseas?**

**—Primero…y por favor, te pido que me tutees**—respondió un tanto nerviosa.—**Y segundo, solo…solo quería disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió ayer. Realmente no estuve bien.**

**—Oh…va…vaya**— balbuceó incrédula—.**No, no tienes que preocuparte, todo…todo está bien.**

**—No, no lo está**— se sinceró Rachel.—**No acostumbro a responder de la forma en la que lo hice contigo, y no te mereces algo así. No soy nadie para tratarte así.**

**—No, no Rachel**—dijo aun con la sorpresa implantada en su cara**—.No te preocupes, supongo que no era el momento adecuado y…**

—**Era el momento perfecto**—interrumpió la morena**—. 7 de la mañana, nadie en el pasillo, y alguien que por lo que me han contado, me estaba protegiendo. No había mejor momento y yo lo fastidié.**

La incredulidad en el rostro de April era cada vez más intensa, y no solo en su cara, sino que también lo hacía en su mente.

Después de lo sucedido la mañana anterior, jamás imaginó que aquella actriz de Broadway a quien admiraba, pudiese acercarse a ella con la intención de disculparse por no aceptar su petición de autógrafo. Evidentemente, supo que Quinn había tenido algo que ver en aquella decisión, o al menos eso intuía.

**—Rachel, te juro que no pretendía molestarte, solo…solo me dejé llevar y bueno…**

**—Lo sé April**—respondió con amabilidad—. **Ahora sé que tus intenciones nunca fueron malas, sino todo lo contrario. Has tratado de protegerme y no sabes cuan agradecida estoy por ello. Nunca, jamás en mi vida me he sentido bien al rechazar un autógrafo o una fotografía, pero…aunque no lo creas, aunque todo parezca tan idílico en mi mundo, es bastante complicado.** –Confesó—. **Vivo rodeada de gente continuamente, y eso que no soy una súper estrella**— matizó—. **Pero…no sé, el simple hecho de trabajar en un sitio como Broadway, es muy suculento para aquellos que solo buscan lucrarse, para los que están continuamente buscando la fama o llamar la atención, sin tener un talento que lo consiga por ellos. Y yo siempre he sido bastante confiada de la gente. Ahora…ahora no puedo serlo. Ahora tengo que tratar de cubrir mis espaldas, y…bueno, tú has sido una de las perjudicadas.**

**—No, no es necesario que me expliques nada, te lo aseguro**— balbuceó nerviosa, tomando asiento en el costado de aquella hamaca.— **Te, te he visto varias veces en Nueva York, y nunca me atreví a acercarme a ti por eso mismo**— sonrió con los nervios ocupando sus palabras—. **Y** **te aseguro que no lo habría hecho aquí tampoco, pero…bueno…mi chica me dijo que por qué no y yo me lancé. Lo siento.**

**—¿Tu chica?—** preguntó curiosa—, **¿Olivia?**

**—¿La conoces?—** musitó sorprendida.

**—Sí. Quinn Fabray me habló de vosotras. Me dijo que erais de confianza, y yo no la creí—** se lamentó—. **Por eso quería disculparme.**

**—Pues no, no es necesario. Te aseguro que esto es mucho más de lo que jamás llegué a imaginar. Hablar contigo es…dios**— se mordió el labio presa de los nervios.

**—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí**— interrumpió de nuevo la morena—. **Nadie debe saber que estoy en estas islas, es por eso por lo que rehusé hacerme la foto contigo. Tenía miedo de que la publicaras en algún lado o…que se yo.**

**—Lo sé**— masculló rápidamente—. **Quinn me dijo que necesitabas privacidad absoluto, y que contaba con nosotras…yo, yo tengo que confesar que te hice una foto el primer día que te vi—** dijo avergonzada**—, pero en cuanto Quinn nos comentó eso, yo la borré. Te aseguro que mi intención solo era la de tener un bonito recuerdo, nada más. No pretendía publicar esa imagen en ningún lado, te lo aseguro.**

**—¿La….la borraste?, ¿Eliminaste la imagen?**

**—Sí, así es…te lo puedo mostrar, te puedo mostrar mi teléfono y verás que no está.**

**—No, no…**—sonrió sorprendida—**No es necesario. Te creo. Pero tampoco era necesario que la borrases.**

—**Da gracias que lo hice. Yo soy bastante comedida cuando algo me sale mal y no me dejo llevar por el impulso, pero si llego a tener esa imagen en el móvil, te aseguro que ya estaría en twitter, y no por mí…sino por ella**— desvió la mirada hacia el acceso del apartamento que ocupaba la pareja.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada, y descubrió a Olivia apoyada en la verja, observándolas con la seriedad reflejada en su rostro y una actitud desafiante que estremeció a la morena.

**—¿Está muy enfadada?**

**—Muy enfada**— repitió April—. **Si esa foto llegase a existir aún, te aseguro que ella la habría publicado, aunque…supongo que se habría arrepentido por Quinn. Es bastante leal en ese aspecto.**

—**Veo que le tenéis mucho aprecio a Quinn**— masculló regresando la mirada hacia la chica.

**—Se ha portado muy bien con nosotras desde que estamos aquí. Aunque no lo creas, nosotras…o bueno, mejor dicho ella**— volvió a mirar a su chica—, **también necesita privacidad.**

** —¿Ah sí?**— trató de evitar demostrar que algo sabia acerca de las exigencias de la pareja.

**—Ajam…Olivia es escritora, y ahora mismo debería estar en Irlanda, sin embargo está aquí y se está jugando el puesto de trabajo, porque si se enteran que… bueno…yo…yo…ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando esto**— balbuceó siendo consciente de la situación—, **me va a matar como se entere que hablo de ella contigo.**

**—Tranquila**—sonrió serena—, **después de lo que me has dicho, y por las miradas que me lanza, no pienso hablar nada relacionado con esto.**

**—Mejor…mejor**— tartamudeó nerviosa.—**Creo que ya se está conteniendo demasiado la no venir hasta aquí.**

—**Vaya—** volvió a mirar a Olivia algo apenada—. **Siento muchísimo provocarle ese rechazo. Aunque dentro de lo que cabe, y después de lo de ayer, supongo que es lógico. Querrá protegerte.**

**—Exacto. Olivia es muy protectora, igual que Quinn lo es contigo**— sonrió con dulzura—.**Es genial que tengas amigas así.**

**—Lo es**— balbuceó bajando la mirada, tratando de evitar que el malestar con la rubia no se le notase demasiado**.—Eh…April**— se aclaró la garganta—, **me preguntaba si hay algo que pueda hacer para…para compensarte por lo de ayer y…relajarla un poco— **volvió a mirar a Olivia.

**—¿Qué?...no, no, tranquila Rachel. Todo está bien, y más aún después de esto**— sonrió de nuevo nerviosa**—. Jamás imaginé que alguien como tú viniese a mí a pedirme disculpas por lo que sucedió. No tiene importancia.**

**—Para mí sí la tiene**—interrumpió—.**Me gustaría…no sé, hacer algo para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, y…bueno, además me han comentado que has…has cruzado el país varias veces para verme en el teatro.**

**—Sí—** afirmó un tanto ruborizada**—. Pero no tienes que compensarme con nada, Rachel. Fui a verte porque me fascina el teatro y…bueno, te vi la primera vez por pura casualidad y luego tuve que repetir.**

**—¿Te gusta el teatro?—** se interesó.

**—Me encanta. Uno de mis sueños frustrados es ser actriz**— dijo mordiéndose el labio.

**—¿Sueño frustrado?, eres joven, ¿Qué te impide no intentarlo?**

**—Bueno, no tengo el talento que se necesita para ser actriz…y tengo otro objetivo en mi vida.**

**—¿Qué objetivo?**—volvió a mostrarse curiosa.

**—Bueno, aunque puede que llegue a preocuparte un poco**— balbuceó—, **soy fotógrafa, pero no paparazzi**— aclaró rápidamente con algo de temor—. **Soy fotógrafa artística, me gusta…me gusta crear con la fotografía. ¿Conoces a Erik Johansson?**

**—Eh…pues no, la verdad es que no sé quién es—** respondió un tanto confusa.

**—Bueno es lógico**— sonrió divertida—. **Erik es un fotógrafo sueco, bueno en realidad no es fotógrafo, es ingeniero informático—** aclaró—. **Pero Erik es un artista de lo surrealista. Es como el Picasso de la fotografía, bueno…quizás no tanto, pero…pero hace cosas impresionantes. Él…él utiliza las fotos que hace y las retoca con montajes imposibles, hace…hace cosas impresionantes. Y es eso lo que yo quiero hacer, es…eso a lo que me quiero dedicar. No sé…hacer exposiciones…**

Rachel asentía atónita a la explicación que April le estaba dando acerca de aquel fotógrafo informático que podría ser el Picasso de la fotografía, pero no lo hacía porque le estuviese interesando lo que contaba de aquel tipo, sino por como lo contaba. Por un momento, empezó a verse reflejada en ella.

Como hablaba, como se le iluminaban los ojos al explicarle lo que quería hacer con su vida, y aquella cantidad de palabras que soltaba sin apenas respirar, era una versión de ella misma, pero en otro mundo artístico. Y por supuesto con otro aspecto físico. Porque por mucho que Rachel estuviese segura de su físico, mirar aquella chica lograba crear en ella la misma inseguridad que Quinn conseguía provocarle.

Rubia, ojos azules con un brillo impresionante, una sonrisa terriblemente dulce e hipnotizadora, y un cuerpo de infarto. Hubo un momento en el que Rachel creyó que su orientación sexual, estaba viéndose afectada por los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

**—Si algún día tienes oportunidad de ver algo de Erik, entenderás de lo que te hablo**.—Fue lo último que April dijo antes de detenerse y escrutarla con la mirada. Había estado hablando por bastantes minutos y Rachel simplemente se había limitado a escucharla.

**—Lo haré**— reaccionó a tiempo.—**Suena muy…interesante.**

**—Te va a gustar, o al menos…sorprender**.—Sonrió.

**—Ahora…ahora entiendo por qué te he visto con la cámara en más de una ocasión, y ahora entenderás…por qué no me fiaba demasiado de ti**— bromeó.

—**Tiene su lógica—** se contagió de la sonrisa**—, pero te aseguro que jamás haría algo que te pudiese perjudicar, al menos no siendo consciente.**

**—Me tranquiliza que así sea**— respondió cómplice**—. Oye…ahora es un mal momento porque mira cómo voy vestida**— se miró a si misma.—**Pero…tal vez podríamos hacernos esa fotografía después, si aún estás interesada, claro.**

**—Clar…claro**— balbuceó**—. Por supuesto que estoy interesada.**

**—Bien…eh…¿Qué te parece si os invito a cenar?, ¿Crees que aceptará?—** miró hacia Olivia, que ya había empezado a desesperarse y volvió a adentrarse en el interior del apartamento.

**—¿Cenar?—**cuestionó incrédula—. **¿Quieres…quieres que cenemos las tres…juntas?**

**—Me encantaría**— sonrió—. **No tengo nada que hacer esta noche y…me han hablado de un restaurante bastante conocido en la isla. **

**—¡Genial!**— espetó con demasiado entusiasmo, tanto que hizo reír a la morena—**Quiero decir, que es una buena idea**— bajó el volumen—**y no te preocupes, yo convenzo a Olivia, y si no quiere venir…pues que no venga.**

**—Ah…ok, ok**— contuvo la carcajada al tiempo que se levantaba de la hamaca. Acababa de ver como Adam ya llegaba a los boxes donde guardaban el material acuático, y no quería hacerle esperar**.—Si ella no quiere, nos vamos tu y yo, pero…procura convencerla, ¿De acuerdo?. Me gustaría disculparme con ella también y…quien sabe, igual consigo caerle un poco mejor.**

—**Lo haré, quiero decir…no te preocupes, Olivia** **va a aceptar como que me llamo April Caillat**— imitó el movimiento de la morena y se levantó, quedando frente a ella.

—**Perfecto April Caillat**— sonrió ofreciéndole la mano—. **Gracias por aceptar mis disculpas y…nos vemos esta noche a eso de las…9, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Claro, a esa hora estaremos listas**— sonrió aceptando su mano y aferrándose a ella completamente ilusionada.

—**Bien…será mejor que me marche, no quiero hacer esperar a Adam.**

—**Oh…claro, claro**— asintió rápidamente. –**Que tengas un buen día.**

**—Lo mismo digo**— sonrió serenamente, sabiendo que aquella conversación había sucedido de la mejor de las maneras, y había logrado deshacerse de ese peso de haber ofendido a alguien que no tenía culpa alguna de su desconfianza.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación de bienestar que se había instalado en ella durante aquellos minutos, no logró hacerle olvidar lo que realmente seguía sintiendo por culpa de Quinn, y mucho menos cuando tras recorrer algunos metros hacia los boxes, descubría como la silueta de la rubia salía de una de aquellas casetas.

Sintió que las piernas le temblaban al ver como su mirada se clavó directamente en ella, pero el malestar era lo suficientemente complejo como para dejarse vencer y ceder ante lo que se avecinaba.

Siguió caminando en dirección hacia los boxes, pero Quinn parecía tener otros planes para ella en aquel instante.

Se apresuró en encontrarse con ella antes de que la morena llegase a la caseta donde estaba Adam.

No habló. Rachel contuvo la respiración al ver como se detenía frente a ella y le cortaba el paso. Quiso saber que trataba de proyectar con aquella mirada, pero le resultó imposible.

—¿**Qué haces, Rachel?**— Quinn fue directa.

**—¿Qué hago?—** respondió seria—. **Voy hacia el box, donde está Adam, ¿Por qué?**

**—¿Por qué?—** sonrió confusa—. **Acabo de llegar y Claire me ha dicho que habías cancelado la actividad de hoy conmigo por motivos personales. ¿Qué sucede?**

**—Nada. Me apetecía hacer surf y…creo que Adam es el monitor dedicado a eso, ¿No?**

**—Sí—** se acercó más**—. Adam es el monitor de surf, pero…¿Has…has pedido que yo no esté presente?¿Que yo no asista a las clases?**

**—Así es**— respondió con firmeza.— **Y ahora si me disculpas, no quiero hacerlo esperar—** trató de esquivarla y continuar con el trayecto, pero Quinn fue más rápida y la retuvo por el brazo.

**—¿Todo esto es por lo de ayer?**

**—Quinn, suéltame **— ignoró la pregunta al tiempo que centraba su mirada en como la mano de la rubia se aferraba con firmeza a su antebrazo.

**—¿Qué diablos te pasa?—** volvió a cuestionar soltándola**—.¿De verdad vas a hacerme esto?, ¿Tanto te duele aceptar una crítica?**

**—En primer lugar, lo que tú me dijiste anoche no era una crítica, era un insulto a nuestra amistad…era un despropósito. Puedo permitir que un desconocido me critique, pero no que tú, precisamente tú, me digas lo que me dijiste. Y en segundo lugar, si he pedido que no estés presente en las clases es porque sinceramente…no me apetece verte hoy.**

Si no fuera porque era consciente de que nunca lo había vivido, juraría que en aquel momento Quinn sintió como su corazón se rompía al escucharla decir aquellas palabras. Y la sensación no llegó por lo que significaba aquel no me apetece verte, sino porque era ella quien lo decía. Quinn fue consciente en apenas un segundo de cómo le dolía ser rechazada por Rachel, y de cómo se iba a sentir cuando ya no estuviese allí. Fue consciente del error que estaba cometiendo, o como ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuán importante era la morena para ella.

Que había jugado con fuego, estaba claro. De que empezaba a quemarse, solo fue consciente en aquel instante, cuando sus ojos se detenían en los de Rachel, y ésta le esquivaba la mirada con firmeza.

**—Lo siento**— volvió a hablar ante el mutismo de la rubia—.**Adam me espera y no puedo ni quiero hacerle esperar. Ya hablamos—** añadió segundos antes de optar por apartarse por completo de Quinn, que ausente seguía observándola.

Quizás era lo mejor. Dejar que ese día pasase y quizás, tal vez así, olvidar un poco la discusión que tanta mella había hecho en la morena, sin embargo Quinn, y a pesar de saber que lo mejor era no volver a intentarlo, no pudo evitar hablar por última vez.

**—¡Cinco días Rachel!—**exclamó—, **solo te quedan cinco días en la isla, y te vas a enfadar por una estúpida discusión.**

La morena volvió a detenerse, pero esta vez sin ni siquiera la miró. Tragó saliva tras escucharla y se mantuvo firme en sus intenciones.

Quizás estaba comportándose como una malcriada que no atendía a razones, pero lo cierto era que estaba lo suficientemente dolida como para no ceder, al menos no en ese día.

**—Once años…—**masculló helando a Quinn**—. Once años hace que dices conocerme, y no me conocías. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo vas a lograr en cinco días?**

Y por supuesto no hubo respuesta de Quinn. No solo porque no sabía que responderle, sino porque Rachel no la dejó al recuperar el paso y alejarse de ella por completo.

Lo cierto es que no supo por qué, pero Quinn permaneció varios minutos observando sus movimientos, viendo cómo se adentraba en el box y saludaba a Adam, para después verlos salir con sendas tablas de surf, y dirigirse hacia la zona donde esperaban los quads.

Desde allí partirían hasta Anse Banane, justo en el extremo opuesto de la isla, donde las playas permitían la realización de aquella actividad.

No sabía por qué, pero allí estaba. Inmersa en la rabia, en la impotencia que le producía haber sido vencida en aquella discusión, pero sobre todo, por ver, por sentir el dolor que Rachel sentía, y que se trasladaba directamente hacia ella. Provocándole una angustia que jamás creyó sentir en una situación como esa, con ella.

Habían sido tantas las discusiones a lo largo de aquellos once años, que era imposible recordarlas, sin embargo sí sabía a ciencia cierta, que aquella sensación, era algo nuevo, que nunca la había sentido en ninguna de las disputas que había mantenido con Rachel.

Solo el sonido de su teléfono móvil, iba a sacarla de aquel autismo en el que se vio envuelta mientras observaba a la pareja desaparecer por la playa.

Spencer aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono.

**—Dime…**

**—¿Dime?, ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?—**recriminó Spencer.

**—No…no tengo ganas de bromas, ni de discutir**—aclaró**—. Así que procura no molestarme demasiado si no quieres que corte la llamada.**

—**No vas a cortar la llamada, lo que vas a hacer es venir a recepción. Tenemos una reunión con Rick y varios directivos del hotel.**

**—¿Tenemos?—** balbuceó**—¿No me dijiste que eras tú la que tenías que estar?**

—**Sí, pero acabo de ver la orden de alejamiento que Rachel te ha puesto**— bromeó**—, y creo que es una buena oportunidad para que vengas. Deberías estar presente.**

—**Pero…¿Es necesario?—**musitó desganada**—. No me apetece estar metida en una…**

**—Es tu futuro, Quinn**—interrumpió—. **Al menos ven, te enteras de lo que sucede y ya luego decides, ¿De acuerdo?**

Un suspiro, o quizás un resoplido de resignación fue la respuesta a la invitación de Spencer, por supuesto era una afirmación.

**—Ok…te quiero aquí ya—** añadió con firmeza—, **y por favor, tráete la sonrisa contigo, que no se note que estás falta de sexo**— volvió a bromear.

**—Spencer**— masculló conteniendo una serie de insultos que deseaba con todas su fuerzas gritarle—, **cállate.**


	22. La cena

Canción del capitulo: It´s time by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

Capítulo 21

La cena

—**Bebe…bebe…bebe…bebe…¡Sí!, ¡Vamos Rachel, tú puedes!—**alentaba April

**—Oh dios…se va a morir**— masculló Olivia sin dejar de mirar a la morena.

**—¡Vamos Rachel!, ¡Toda tuya!—** volvió a exclamar April, animando con todas sus fuerzas a Rachel.

Ni uno, ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro. Cinco. Cinco eran los chupitos de Coco d´Amour que ya habían sido bebidos por Rachel.

El coco de mar, o"fesse", era el ingrediente principal de aquella bebida dulce con un ligero toque a canela, que Rachel bebía como si de agua se tratase, y que contenía más alcohol que el que su sangre podía soportar.

Y es que después de compartir una distendida cena con Olivia y April, que mejor postre que probar aquel licor típico de las islas.

Había sido bastante amena, de hecho les sorprendió a ambas que tuviesen tantas cosas en común. Y hablamos de ambas, porque eran April y Rachel las que llenaron de anécdotas y divertidas conversaciones la velada en detrimento de Olivia, que se conformó con estar presente como si de un objeto de decoración se tratase.

La terraza del restaurante Goudchelle era el marco perfecto para pasar una noche como aquella, más aún si recibían de regalo aquella botella de licor, mientras debatían cual había sido el mejor musical de la historia, la mejor actriz , o tal vez la mejor escena jamás recreada encima de un escenario.

**—Hey…¿Podéis dejar de beber?, os lo digo en serio**— volvió a hablar Olivia—. **Ese licor es fuerte y lo vais a pasar mal.**

—**Cielo**—habló April girándose hacia ella—, **este licor es afrodisiaco…deberías probarlo**— sonrió divertida.

**—¿Insinúas que necesito eso para ser pasional?—**replicó un tanto ofendida.

**—Mmm…no, en absoluto**— se atrevió a besarla ante la curiosa mirada de Rachel**—, pero te aseguro que vas a necesitar mucha energía para ser mejor que yo esta noche**— le susurró con una sensualidad que asaltó la tranquila y templada actitud de la chica.

**—Ok…April, no estamos en el lugar indicado para eso**— musitó desviando la mirada a su alrededor.

Evidentemente no lo estaban, aunque en aquella terraza apenas había unas tres mesas ocupadas y estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no percatarse de lo que entre ellas sucedia.

Fue Rachel la que se encargó de pedir una mesa un tanto más privada para poder cenar sin tener la constante sensación de que estaban observándola, y ni April ni Olivia pusieron impedimentos en que así fuera.

—**Eh…chicas, creo que empiezo a sobrar**— masculló Rachel.

**—¿Qué?, no ni hablar**— respondió April volviendo a recuperar su postura frente a ella. –**Olivia es demasiado…estructurada, es imposible que haga algo que pueda incomodarte**.

—**Es muy seria**— murmuró la morena dando otro pequeño sorbo a su vaso.

**—No, no soy seria, lo que soy es sensata**— replicó la chica.

**—No es seria**—Repitió April—. **Lo que sucede, es que le gusta dar esa imagen de inaccesible, pero en el fondo es muy dulce, muy cariñosa y divertida…ah, y también bastante salvaje en la cama.**

**—¡April!—**la interrumpió rápidamente.

**—¿Qué?, no he dicho nada que no sea cierto.**

—**No creo que a Rachel le interese como soy, y mucho menos en la cama—** se mostró seria**—, ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de mí?**

**—Pero cielo…estamos hablando entre amigas.**

**—Ni amigas ni nada, no vuelvas a hablar de mí de esa forma**— amenazó.

**—¡Cálmate Olivia!—** intervino Rachel empezando a notar los efectos de aquel licor—. **No voy a decir absolutamente nada…pero nada de nada, de lo que aquí se diga.**

**—Más te vale**— le replicó**—. Porque te aseguro que es mucho más interesante contar que Rachel Berry está borracha en La Digue.**

**—¡No estoy borracha!**

**—Sí, sí que lo estás.**

**—¿Qué te pasa conmigo?**—recriminó la morena**—.¿Por qué me odias tanto?**

**—No te odia**— intervino April**—, lo que pasa es que se cree que yo…bueno que yo te amo, pero eso es verdad…eres mi ídolo**— añadió—. **Pero eso no significa que yo vaya a dejarte por ella, mi amor—** volvió a mirar a Olivia—.**Yo te amo a ti…mucho, mucho…muchísimo.**

—**Ok…ahora estáis las dos borrachas**.

—**No estoy borracha.**

**—¡Ni yo!—**añadió Rachel—.**Solo estoy contenta por haber cenado con vosotras**—sonrió sin poder contener una inexplicable risotada que empezó a contagiar a April, y que las mantuvo por algunos minutos desesperando a Olivia.

**—¿Sabéis qué?,** **voy a ir al baño y nos vamos a marchar ya**— dijo levantándose de la silla y dejándolas a solas, envueltas en aquel juego de risas que ni siquiera sabían a qué se debía.

—**¿Es así siempre?—** masculló la morena dirigiéndose a April tras ver como Olivia ya no podía escucharlas—.**Me da miedo que sea tan seria, debe odiarme mucho.**

**—No…no, no ni hablar**— le respondió rápidamente**—.Olivia es…es un sol, pero es muy…no sé, estructurada tal vez**—habló con algo de dificultad. El alcohol empezaba a nublar sus neuronas y la pronunciación empezaba a verse afectada.

**—Me mira mal.**

**—No, de verdad que no**— aseguró**— El problema es que…es que ella cree que no…que no haces esto porque quieres, sino porque…debes.**

**—No, no, no**— la interrumpió alzando más la voz de lo permitido—. **Te juro que hago esto porque me apetece**—empezó a reír**—, y porque eres genial…ambas**—remarcó—**lo sois**. **Y me encanta que sepas tanto de Broadway…cuando vayas**— se detuvo para vocalizar mejor—**cuando vayas a Nueva York, llámame…iremos a ver alguno juntas.**

**—¡Genial**!—exclamó recuperando las risotadas**—¡Oh dios!, creo que …creo que estoy borracha.**

**—No eres la única**—murmuró contagiándose de la risa**.—El coco fesse está muy bueno…pero sube demasiado rápido.**

**—Sí, y lo que es peor…le da la razón a Olivia, y si se enfada…a ver qué hago yo con todo este afrodisiaco en mi cuerpo**—bromeó provocando una nueva oleada de risotadas en Rachel.

Risotadas que fueron cediendo poco a poco, mientras ambas perdían la mirada en sus vasos y se refugiaban en un breve silencio que Rachel rompió.

**—¿Qué…qué es lo que te enamoró de ella?**—se mostró curiosa—.**Quiero decir, Olivia es muy guapa, físicamente está bien y…se ve una chica sensata, inteligente, pero…no, no parece que tengáis muchas cosas en común. **

**—Es que no tenemos nada en común**—se sinceró—, **quizás por eso conectamos tanto.**

**—Me…me…me gusta veros. Es increíble como a pesar de discutir, os miráis y es como si todo…todo sobrase. **

**—¿Sabes cómo la conocí?—** musitó acercándose a ella tras ver como Rachel negaba ante la pregunta**.—En un pub londinense**—sonrió recordando aquella noche.—**Unas amigas y yo estábamos de viaje por Europa y aquella noche estábamos en Londres. Fuimos a un bar, a beber cerveza y divertirnos…y de repente la vi. Estaba sentada en un extremo de la barra, completamente a solas…muy seria, más aún de lo que suele ser…aunque no era seriedad, sino…no sé cómo explicarlo**—masculló—**Era como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda, como si necesitase algo**—dijo provocando una pausa en su relato**.—Cuando la miré, ella estaba mirándome y de pronto, bajó la mirada y se ruborizó. Me pareció tan…tan dulce, que no pude evitar acercarme y hablarle. Estuvimos horas hablando de Londres, de San Francisco…de cervezas**—sonrió—, **me habló de historias que quería escribir, de viajes imaginarios a lugares que jamás habrías imaginado, de paraísos llenos de constelaciones y fuegos artificiales… y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que…me había enamorado de ella.**

**—¿En aquella noche?**

**—Sí. No sé qué me pasó, pero…pero necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba estar junto a ella… y dios, necesitaba besarla, besarla hasta que mis labios doliesen. **

**—Y…¿Cómo sobrellevas la distancia?, ¿Cómo lo soportas?**

**—Yo sé que ese tema es lo que peor lleva ella,**— musitó apenada— **y yo trato de convencerla de que no pasará nada, de que seguiremos estando hasta que las cosas nos salgan bien, y podamos estar juntas…en una misma ciudad, o país al menos. Yo, yo soy positiva, siempre pienso en las cosas buenas que me da la vida y evidentemente…Olivia es lo mejor de mi vida. No va haber distancia suficiente que me haga dejar de amarla, y lograré que algún día estemos juntas. Me da igual cómo, pero lo haré, y eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir sonriendo. **

**—Eres…eres una chica muy fuerte.**

**—No, lo cierto es que no…lo que hago para tener esa fuerza, es imaginar el futuro**— sonrió—, **cuando…cuando me vengo abajo, pienso en cómo será cuando estemos juntas. Pienso en despertar a su lado, en hacerle cosquillas sabiendo que las odia, o ver una película tirada en la cama, junto a ella, comiendo de todo lo habido y por haber**— bromeó—, **y abrazarla cuando tenga frio, o meterme en una piscina cuando haga calor…y que sea ella quien esté mirándome desde una hamaca. Pienso en esas cosas, y me hacen ver que realmente, quiero tenerla en mi vida.**

**Siempre he creído que cuando consigues imaginar tu vida al lado de alguien, es porque ese alguien es el amor de tu vida**—Sentenció dejando a Rachel sumergida en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera se percató del regreso de Olivia hasta que ésta estuvo sentada frente a ella.

**—Os traigo noticias**—dijo recuperando completamente ajena a la conversación que ambas habían tenido.

**—¿Qué noticias?—** interrogó April dibujando una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

**—Me he acercado a la barra para pedirle al camarero que nos trajese la cuenta, y me ha dicho que estamos invitadas…que alguien ha pagado absolutamente todo.**

**—¿Qué?...¿Quien?**— masculló Rachel volviendo en sí.

**—Ni idea, no ha querido decírmelo porque la persona que lo ha pagado así lo ha exigido.**

**—Vaya**— intervino April tras ver como Rachel volvía a sumergirse en un intenso silencio—, **somos afortunadas…deberíamos tomarnos la última a salud del alma caritativa que nos ha invitado**— sonrió.

**—Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo**— respondió Olivia adueñándose de uno de los pequeños vasos donde servían el licor.—**Brindemos por los anónimos que nos invitan.**

**—Y por el amor**— murmuró April con dulzura**.—Y por Rachel Berry**— miro a la morena que en ese instante salía de su autismo y sonreía a ambas.

**—Por vosotras…—**musitó sintiendo como todo a su alrededor empezaba a girar.

Al igual que lo hacía alrededor de Spencer tras descender del quad que Quinn había estado manejando y que las dejaba en el acceso trasero del hotel.

**—Sigo sin entender por qué no has querido saludarlas, y menos aún por qué has pagado su cena. ¿Estáis enfadadas?—** se interesó por quinta vez tras haber abandonado el mismo restaurante donde April, Olivia y Rachel, habían estado cenando. El mismo restaurante que ellas elegían cada año para aquella cena tan especial. Solo una pequeña decisión hizo que ninguna se encontrasen en aquel local, aunque Quinn si pudo descubrir la velada que se producía entre Rachel y la pareja, tras haber tenido el atino de acudir a los servicios del restaurante.

**—No, no estamos enfadadas**— mintió Quinn**—. Es solo que no me parecía lógico interrumpirlas.**

**—Estaban cenando, ¿Qué hay de malo en acercarse y saludarlas? Se supone que una de ellas es una muy, muy buena amiga tuya**—añadió con sarcasmo mientras dirigían sus pasos hacia la playa, por donde se accedía al apartamento que correspondía a Spencer.

**—No me gusta interrumpir y menos en una cena**— respondió un tanto seria—. **Suficiente tienen ya con aguantarme durante todo el día.**

**—Ya…claro.**

**—Spencer…te juro que la noche ha sido buena, y eso que no ha sido un buen día para mí, pero si sigues utilizando ese tono sarcástico, vas a terminar por fastidiarlo todo**.

**—Mmm…eso significa que te vienes a dormir conmigo**— bromeó adelantándose varios metros.

**—No…ni hablar**—replicó siguiendo sus pasos**—.Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de jugar con Adam, y darle la maldita oportunidad.**

—**No estoy jugando. Con él es lo mismo que contigo, somos amigos con derecho…y lo ha aceptado así.**

**—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte así?**

**—¿Así como?—** se giró para mirarla.

**—Spencer, asume de una vez por todas que Leo está feliz con Lindsay**—recriminó con firmeza—.**Van a ser padres, se aman…deja que viva su vida y haz la tuya. Si siques así…vas a terminar sola.**

**—¿Cómo tú?**

Un golpe bajo.

Quinn sintió aquella respuesta como si le hubiesen sacado el corazón delante de sus narices, y lo hubiesen destrozado en mil pedazos, pero aun así tuvo la voluntad suficiente como para no perder la paciencia.

**—Pues sí**— se sinceró—, **como yo. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida viviendo de una mentira?, porque vale que el sexo entre amigos es divertido, e incluso te ayuda en alguna ocasión, pero no es lo normal…no es lo más…cuerdo. Estás cerrándote a conocer a personas solo porque sigues, después de cuatro años, enganchada a un chico que es feliz con su mujer. Es hora de cambiar, Spencer. Eres hermosa, eres inteligente y mereces vivir el amor de verdad. Abre los ojos de una vez.**

**—¿Sabes qué?**—masculló con orgullo**—, creo que es hora de dormir. Que tengas una buena noche, Quinn.**

**—¿Ya está?**— preguntó tras ver como la chica volvía a recuperar el trayecto que la llevaba hacia su hogar**.—¿De verdad que te vas así?. Se supone que somos amigas, y las amigas se dicen la verdad…aunque duela.**

**—Quinn**—volvió a detenerse antes de adentrarse en la zona que separaba la playa de los apartamentos**—, gracias por tu consejo, pero no lo necesito**— respondió sin perder ni un ápice de la soberbia y el orgullo que ostentaba.—**Arregla tu vida antes de ocuparte de la mía.**

**—Eres…eres una estúpida**— recriminó resignada.

**—Feliz cumpleaños**— balbuceó segundos antes de abandonarla por completo en la playa.

No le sirvió de mucho aquella felicitación.

Eran las 00:06 am del 16 de Julio. Hacía 28 años exactamente que Quinn había llegado a aquel mundo, y lo celebraba en mitad de aquella playa, completamente a solas mientras las olas llegaban una y otra vez a la orilla, y la oscuridad de la noche solo permitía distinguir algunas luces a ambos lados, y el reflejo de una luna creciente que empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

Tan poco le importaba demasiado. Siempre había celebrado su cumpleaños cuando estaba con su familia, con sus amigos, pero no desde que abandonó su país. Llevaba casi cuatro años en los que su única celebración era un profundo suspiro y un _feliz cumpleaños Quinn_, que ella misma se regalaba estuviese donde estuviese.

Solo Spencer conocía aquella fecha tan especial, y la descubrió por pura casualidad cuando ambas se conocieron en Paris. Desde entonces, cada 15 de Julio ambas salían a cenar y era ella la primera en felicitarla cuando el reloj marcaba las doce de la madrugada.

Pero ya no estaba Spencer, se acababa de marchar y aunque había sido la primera en felicitarla, lo que realmente rondaba por la mente de Quinn era aquella sentencia, aquella replica acerca de solucionar su propia vida antes de atreverse a aconsejar a los demás.

Y tenía tanta razón que no pudo evitar pensar que el destino estaba enviándole el mejor de los regalos, cuando escuchó algunas risotadas procedentes de su derecha.

La zona de las habitaciones privadas del hotel se mostraba en completo silencio, con algunas luces que se distinguían en los accesos de los apartamentos. Y en mitad de aquel remanso de paz en el que se convertía la playa a aquella hora, tres personas dejando escapar risas y murmullos que apenas se entendían.

Era imposible no reconocer la risa de Rachel, y menos aún no distinguir su silueta acompañada de April y Olivia.

Le llamó poderosamente la atención la diversión con la que accedían a la playa, hasta que un movimiento la alertó.

De las tres, solo dos parecían no pensar en nada y divertirse, mientras una de ellas, Olivia, trataba de controlar la exaltación que las embriagaba.

Era una misión imposible para la chica poder contener a April, y tratar de hacer lo mismo con Rachel, que al parecer tenían como objetivo principal bañarse en la playa, con el peligro que ello conlleva a aquellas horas.

Quinn no tardó en reaccionar y recorrió los metros que la separaban de aquel espectáculo sin perder tiempo alguno.

**—¿Qué hacéis?—** cuestionó a escasos metros de ellas.

**—¡Oh dios…Quinn!—** exclamó Olivia tratando de evitar que April se desnudara**.—¡Ayúdame!**

**—¿Qué…qué hacéis?—** volvió a cuestionar observando como Rachel apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

**—Se quieren meter en el agua**— explicó Olivia mientras April tiraba de ella para soltarse de sus manos. Una escena casi cómica. Olivia podía mantenerse firme mirando a Quinn, mientras April luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para moverla. –**Están borrachas.**

**—¡No!, ¡No estamos borrach…¿Quinn?—** balbuceó Rachel tras girarse y descubrir a la rubia junto a Olivia. **—¿Me estás persiguiendo?—**dijo señalándola con amenaza.

**—¿Qué?—**interrogó confusa tras ver como realmente, Rachel ni siquiera la había escuchado hablar.

**—Ok…¡basta!—** exclamó Olivia tirando de April. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero la morena logró alzar a April y la cargó literalmente sobre su hombro mientras esta comenzaba a reír estrepitosamente**.—Tú y yo nos vamos a dormir**— dijo antes de mirar a Quinn de nuevo—**y tú encárgate de la estrellita.**

**—Clar…claro—** balbuceó ante la habilidad de la chica por zanjar aquella extraña situación. Sin embargo pero no contaba con la astucia de Rachel, que tras ver como Olivia ya apartaba a April de su lado, corrió hacia la playa en un vago intento por cumplir su misión**.—¿Rachel?—**balbuceó viéndola correr**—¿¡Rachel!?**

Tardó el mismo tiempo en repetir su nombre, que en reaccionar y correr hacia ella para bloquearla antes de que pudiese meter sus pies en la orilla.

**—¿Qué haces?, ¿Estás loca?—** la interrogó sujetándola por la cintura.

**—¡Déjame!**— se quejó removiéndose inquieta—, **me quiero bañar…estoy en mi derecho.**

**—Estás borracha, no vas a entrar en el agua…te lo aseguro**— recriminó la rubia tirando de ella y colocándose en frente.

El baile en el que se vieron envueltas, con Rachel tratando de esquivarla y Quinn bloqueándole el paso, terminó frustrando a la morena, que seriamente perjudicada por el alcohol, se resignó y emprendió de nuevo una carrera, pero esta vez hacia el apartamento.

Y Quinn no tardó en imitarla y seguir sus pasos hacia el interior.

**—¡No!— **exclamó desde el salón principal mientras trataba de encender una de las lámparas—**ni se te ocurra entrar…¡vete!**

**—Rachel, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿Aún sigues enfadada?—** preguntó bajo el umbral de la puerta.

**—¡No…no, no!**—volvió a repetir, esta vez dirigiendo sus pasos hacia ella y amenazándola con un dedo—.**Te conozco…sé cómo actúas y sé que empezarás a hablarme aprovechando que…que…que estoy un poco bebida**— musitó**—, y me convencerás de que eres buena conmigo…y no, no es así—** volvió a alejarse de la rubia, tratando de deshacerse de los zapatos**—, nadie me va a convencer porque tú me odias, y nunca…nunca me has querido como yo a ti, Quinn Fabray.**

—**Rachel, deja de decir esas cosas por favor, no he venido a convencerte de nada**— masculló adentrándose y cerrando la puerta tras ella—. **Os he visto llegar y no sabía que estaba sucediendo.**

—**Ok, ok…pues ya está—** respondió a punto de perder el equilibrio—, **ya está todo bien, ahora…vete.**

**—No, no me voy a ir porque ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, y eres capaz de irte a la playa. No lo voy a permitir.**

**—¡No estoy borracha!—**alzó la voz al mirarla de nuevo—, **¡Estoy perfectamente!, solo he salido a pasármelo bien y a divertirme un poco…nada, nada más…¿Entiendes?, no tienes que…que ayudarme ni quedarte ahí…ahí…parada**—comenzó a descender el volumen—**tú…tú no quieres cuidarme**— balbuceó**—tú…tú lo que quieres es…es acostarte conmigo.**

**—¿Qué?, vamos Rachel…deja de decir tonterías, estás borracha.**

**—¡No!—** exclamó acercándose**—, ahora lo entiendo…por eso has venido, por eso me has perseguido.**

—**Yo no te he perseguido, Rachel**— aclaró—. **Estaba con Spencer y os he visto llegar, nada más.**

**—¿Con Spencer?, ¿Te has acostado con ella?**— se enfrentó a ella.

**—No, claro que no…Rachel, por favor…**

**—Demuéstramelo**— masculló cambiando radicalmente su actitud—, **demuéstrame que no te has acostado con ella…y que quieres, quieres acostarte conmigo. Dime que me necesitas en la cama. Dime que soy mejor que ella.**

**—Rachel por favor**— musitó notando como la morena iba acercándose cada vez más a ella, sin dejar de mirarla.—**Estás borracha.**

**—¿Y qué?, vamos…aprovecha que estoy borracha**— se aferró al vestido de la rubia—, **hazme el amor, Quinn…—**balbuceó con una intensidad que electrificó a la rubia.

—**Rachel…**—susurró tratando de esquivarla, pero le resultaba imposible. Había ido cediendo espacio y pronto se encontró con una de las paredes que le cortaba el paso, y evitaba que la morena pudiese acorralarla**.—Rachel por favor…**

**—¿No te gusto?, ¿Por qué no quieres acostarte conmigo?**

Sonó tan clara y directa, que Quinn creyó por algunos segundos que el alcohol no estaba haciendo nada en ella, que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pero no lo estaba. El brillo de sus ojos era diferente, la expresión de su rostro se llenaba de impotencia, de rabia. No era consciente de sus actos.

**—Vamos**— susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios**—, quiero que me hagas lo mismo que el otro día, quiero que me hagas lo mismo que a Santana y a Spencer. Dejaré que hagas lo que quieras con mi cuer…con mi cuerpo.**

—**Rachel, apártate por favor**— respondió con sutileza, tratando de no sonar ruda.

**—Idiota…hipócrita**— masculló dejando escapar una lágrima al tiempo que se apartaba de ella, y entre tambaleos comenzaba a desvestirse**—¡Todo fue mentira!, ¿Verdad?...no te gusto, no sientes nada por…por mí, ni siquiera…ni siquiera para el sexo valgo…**

**—Rachel, no me voy a acostar contigo estando borracha.**

—**No te vas a acostar conmigo nunca más**— sentenció tras quedarse en ropa interior y acceder a la habitación**.—¡Me da igual que seas espectacular!, ¡me da igual que me vuelvas loca, Quinn Fabray!, no volverás a tocarme nunca más en tu vida.**

Su voz se apagó tras aquella sentencia, o quizás fue Quinn quien dejó de escucharla tras sentir como su cuerpo se zarandeaba al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo no creyó jamás que podía encontrarse lo que se encontró tras asomarse a la habitación de la morena.

La cama deshecha y Rachel sobre ella, boca abajo y ahogando un llanto que apenas podía percibirse por culpa de la almohada que tapaba su boca. Un llanto que solo se intuía por la convulsa respiración que dejaba escapar, y que le era imposible de controlar.

**—Rachel…—**susurró apenada.

—**Déjame Quinn**— respondió entre sollozos, hundiendo aún más su rostro contra la almohada.

Pero Quinn no iba a llevar a cabo aquella petición, de hecho, casi por inercia se desprendió de los zapatos y avanzó hacia la cama, donde poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse y a ocupar el lugar contiguo al que utilizaba Rachel.

—**Rachel…no llores por favor**— suplicó acercándose a ella, tratando de apartar el pelo que cubría su rostro, pero ésta reaccionó rápido y le dio la espalda.

—**Quinn…déjame**— volvió a pedir, esta vez a modo de súplica.

—**No, no te voy a dejar**— musitó al tiempo que la abrazaba y recibía un nuevo gesto de desaprobación por parte de la morena. –**No te voy a dejar, voy a dormir aquí…contigo. No quiero dejarte sola.**—Volvió a intentar el abrazo, que esta vez sí pudo llevar a cabo tras la rendición de la morena**—. Escúchame—** se acercó a su cuello tras entrelazar sus brazos con los de ella y sujetarla con firmeza para que no se resistiese—. **Vamos a dormir aquí, juntas…sin pensar en nada, ni en lo malo ni en lo bueno. Solo dormir…abrazadas**.—Tragó saliva—**Quiero…quiero abrazarte Rachel, nada más. Quiero que descanses y te olvides de todo. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, te lo juro**— susurró sin poder contener la tentación de rozar con su nariz sobre la nuca de la morena, de respirar el olor de su piel y aferrarse aún más a su cuerpo semidesnudo.—**Sé que soy una estúpida, una idiota, pero ahora no estás en condiciones de recibir una disculpa. Mañana será otro día, y haré que nada de esto te siga haciéndote mal. ¿De acuerdo?**

Por supuesto no recibió respuesta alguna de Rachel, que seguía sumida en continuos sollozos, pero cediendo poco a poco y relajándose.

Era imposible no hacerlo con Quinn abrazándola por la espalda y susurrando en su cuello. Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le decía, solo le bastaba saber que era ella quien estaba allí, cuidándola mientras todo a su alrededor giraba y las lágrimas no le permitían abrir los ojos.

Ni siquiera le importaba el orgullo de haber cedido, ni mucho menos el rencor. Solo le importaba que Quinn estuviera allí, y pensaba quedarse con ella.

Y eso era lo que la rubia pensaba en ese mismo instante.

Verla de ese modo no hizo más que confirmarle lo que nunca había dejado de creer, a pesar de la impotencia por verla actuar como una diva, algo que según pudo comprobar, ya había solucionado con April. Rachel seguía siendo la misma chica fuerte, pero con una vulnerabilidad que rozaba la frágil, lo delicado.

—**Rachel…**—volvió a susurrar, pero de nuevo el silencio fue su única respuesta. El sueño ya había empezado a ocuparse de Rachel tras aquel embaucador discurso de Quinn— **Te quiero, Rachel…—**dejó escapar con apenas un hilo de su voz, y sintiendo como la respiración pausada de la morena era su única respuesta, logrando tranquilizarla y regalándole la oportunidad de abrazarla con más dulzura en los siguientes minutos, y probablemente hasta que el sol hiciera acto de presencia, muchas horas después.


	23. Día 11

Canción del capitulo: I feel fine, by The Beatles

* * *

Capítulo 22

Día 11

Charles Darwin, el mismo que habría enloquecido si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de las vistas que Rachel tenía en aquel instante del océano Índico, afirmó que la vergüenza se manifestaba mediante rubor facial, confusión mental, vista caída, una postura descolocada y cabeza baja, y observó que aquellos síntomas eran similares en individuos de diferentes razas y culturas.

Rachel no era la excepción.

Despertar aquella mañana, y ser consciente de lo que había vivido durante la noche, le hizo sentir la mayor vergüenza que jamás había recordado sentir.

Y agradeció el hecho de ver como Quinn se había marchado antes de que ella abriese los ojos y se descubriese envuelta en un amargo sabor de boca, y el dolor de cabeza que aún, después de dos horas, seguía azotándola.

Ni el té que había tomado en el desayuno, siendo lo único que su estómago permitía por culpa de la resaca, ni la apacible tranquilidad que le ofrecía aquel pequeño remanso de paz en el que se convertía el acceso de su habitación a la playa, eran suficientes para calmar aquel dolor, y menos aún la vergüenza.

No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero sí lo justo y necesario para saber que se había comportado como una completa idiota con Quinn.

Que estuviese enfadada con ella no le valía para tomarse la libertad de jugar, de exigirle algo tan personal como una noche de sexo, y mucho menos para hacerle sentir culpable de un sentimiento que ella tenía, y que estaba claro que Quinn no sentía.

Los celos le jugaron una mala pasada, y el estúpido licor de coco hizo el resto.

Ahora solo quería dejar que el tiempo pasase, que las horas fuesen transcurriendo en aquel día y que el encuentro con Quinn tardase lo suficiente en producirse, al menos hasta que la vergüenza hubiese menguado un poco.

Pero evidentemente eso no iba a suceder.

A pesar que la rubia no le había dejado nota alguna, como hizo días antes, y tampoco la había despertado para despedirse, sabía que no iba a tardar en buscarla, o al menos lo intuía. Si había algo que recordaba de la noche anterior, fueron las palabras que Quinn atinó a regalarle cuando no pudo contener el llanto. Iba a estar ahí, cuidándola, y por mucho que tratase de esquivarla, aquella isla era demasiado pequeña como para no permitir que aquello sucediera.

Era cuestión de tiempo que Quinn tomase la decisión de buscarla. Sin embargo no era así como iba a suceder.

Una pequeña interrupción la hizo removerse inquieta en la hamaca que pertenecía a su apartamento. La voz de Olivia traspasó la verja que quedaba frente a ella y Rachel no tuvo más opción que atenderla.

**—¿Aún sigues queriendo bañarte en la playa en plena noche?**—cuestionó con media sonrisa.

**—Mmm, creo que no…no habría sido una buena idea**— respondió acercándose a ella—, **¿Cómo está April?**

**—Durmiendo—** dijo resignada—. **Es lo que hace cuando bebe demasiado…duerme, duerme y duerme. Espero que cuando despierte siga queriendo ir a las aldeas, y no se quede en la playa todo el día.**

**—Vaya…lo, lo siento Olivia**— fue honesta—. **Siento el espectáculo que tuviste que soportar anoche, y siento haber arrastrado a April a ello. No acostumbro a beber y ese licor…dios, ni siquiera puedo mencionarlo sin sentirme mal.**

**—Bueno, supongo que no todos los días una puede salir a cenar y a divertirse con una de sus ídolos, así que para April ha sido una buena experiencia, seguro.**

**—Pero para ti no, seguro que no.**

**—Si para ella lo fue, para mí también**— sentenció provocando más desaliento en Rachel. –**Así que tengo que agradecerte que tuvieses ese detalle con ella.**

—**Fui una estúpida el otro día. Yo…yo quiero que sepas que en ningún momento quise humillarla, te lo aseguro.**

—**Mejor no hablar de eso.**

—**No, no…yo sí quiero explicártelo**—añadió tras la interrupción**—. Es…es imposible contentar a todo el mundo, Olivia. Y en esta profesión tenemos la mala fortuna de no conocer a las personas que nos rodean. **

**Estaba en esta isla con la tensión de ver que en cualquier momento podían sacarme una foto, y echar a perder algo bastante serio en mi vida profesional. Quinn**—tragó saliva al mencionarla**—, Quinn me dijo que erais de confianza, pero para mí la confianza no existe si no conozco a la persona. Y aquella mañana, no sé…pero April me sorprendió y tuve un poco de miedo. En ningún momento quise humillarla, solo trataba de protegerme ante alguien a quien no conocía.**

**—Supongo que tienes razón**— masculló Olivia tras la explicación**—. Y supongo que yo también me excedí contigo y con Quinn, pero no podía soportar ver su cara de desilusión, sobre todo por algo que yo misma le había incitado a hacer.**

**—¿Con Quinn?¿Qué…qué le dijiste a Quinn?**— cuestionó curiosa tras haber oído su nombre.

—**Lo pagué con ella. Le solté el discurso de mi vida y ella aguantó estoicamente todo lo que dije de ti, y lo que es peor…se culpó a sí misma. Te estuvo defendiendo en todo momento**.

Más vergüenza.

Rachel sentía como la sensación que minutos antes sentía por lo sucedido con Quinn, aumentaba hasta llegar a doler cuando escuchó en labios de Olivia, que su querida y adoraba amiga la había defendido de lo indefendible, que había tratado de disimular que su actitud de diva sin escrúpulos, no era algo típico en ella.

—**Le debo una disculpa**— volvió a hablar la chica—, **y a ti otra. Anoche me demostraste que realmente no eres así. Dice mucho que decidas salir a cenar a un restaurante en el que seguro, alguien te iba a reconocer, solo por disculparte con April. **

**—Supongo…supongo que es absurdo que siga escondiéndome**— masculló tras recordar cómo se había tomado la molestia en ojear algunas redes sociales para saber cómo iba su romance profesional, y descubrir que los rumores acerca de Jesse seguían circulando por toda la red.—**Pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que regrese a Nueva York. Tengo que hacerlo sí o sí.**

**—Bueno, a pesar de no aceptarlo, te entiendo. Sé que tenéis que hacer y ceder a muchas cosas de las que no estáis precisamente orgullosas. Pero supongo que la fama tiene un precio.**

**—Lo tiene, y es demasiado alto si no tienes cabeza.**

**—Pues deberías centrar tu cabeza y evitar que ese precio pueda con tu vida personal**—musitó con la intención de abrirle los ojos. –**Tienes mucho talento, no necesitas nada más para ser alguien.**

Asombrada, y si no fuese por el sonido de varios golpes llamando en la puerta de la habitación, se habría quedado embelesada mirándola.

—**Están llamando, deberías abrir**— musitó Olivia haciéndola reaccionar.

**—Eh…sí, sí**…—lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia el interior de su apartamento.

**—Yo me marcho, tengo un día bastante largo por delante, y mucho que escribir**— sonrió desinhibida, rompiendo de nuevo los esquemas de Rachel.

Habían compartido casi tres horas desde que empezó la cena la noche anterior, hasta que acabó justo allí, en la playa, y no la había visto sonreír en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando April la obligó a que bailase con ella cuando abandonaron el restaurante.

Aquella chica era seria por naturaleza, por mucho que April insistiera que era divertida y bastante bromista. Sin embargo, en aquella extraña mañana después de lo acontecido la noche anterior, Olivia sonreía con naturalidad, le daba consejos, le halagaba y por supuesto, se había acercado a ella con la intención de interesarse por su estado. Algo había cambiado.

—**Ok…espero que sea leve el trabajo**— masculló tras escuchar de nuevo la llamada en su puerta.

**—Gracias**— le respondió segundos antes de alejarse**—, por cierto…si necesitas algo, April y yo estaremos encantadas de ayudarte**. **Nos quedan tres días en la isla y queremos aprovecharlos al máximo.**

**—¿Tres…tres días?—** interrogó obligándola a que se detuviese.

**—Eh…sí, nos marchamos el día 19. Empieza a ser traumático pensar que vamos a dejar de ver todo esto.**

**—Oh…vaya**— balbuceó pensativa.

**—Bueno…lo dicho, me marcho y será mejor que atiendas a la puerta antes de que se desespere quien quiera que sea.**

**—Eh…sí, sí…claro**— volvió a reaccionar, aunque no del todo. –**Eh…Olivia**—volvió a llamarla.

—**Dime Rachel**— se detuvo de nuevo frente a la verja.

**—¿Anoche…anoche dije algo que estuviera fuera de lugar?, no sé si me entiendes.**

**—¿Algo fuera de lugar?**

**—Sí, ya sabes…algo que no fuese normal en alguien que trabaja en mi mundo. Algo que…que pudiese comprometerme.**

**—Ah…claro, entiendo**— sonrió con tranquilidad**—.No te preocupes Rachel, no recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido anoche.**

**—¿Cómo?, pero si tú no bebiste.**

—**Tampoco recuerdo eso**— respondió regalándole rápido guiño de ojo—.**Nadie recuerda nada de lo que sucedió anoche.**

**—Oh…ok, ok**— balbuceó siendo consciente de la complicidad que aquellas palabras le transmitían, y la seguridad de saber que si había sucedido algo, no iba a salir a la luz.

Rachel se despidió de Olivia con aquella extraña sensación ocupando su mente. Una sensación de olvido, como si hubiera algo que tenía que recordar y no podía, y evidentemente tenía que ver con aquello mismo a lo que hacía mención.

Si había algo que realmente temía cuando se tomaba un par de copas, era precisamente eso; dejar de guardar celosamente su vida privada y hablar más de la cuenta. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión lo que más temía era haber hablado de ella, de Quinn.

Estaba segura de haberla mencionado en algún momento de la noche, pero no sabía el motivo ni la intención con la que lo había hecho.

Solo Olivia podría recordar algo así, pero tal y como le había dejado entrever, nada iba a salir de sus labios, ni siquiera para confirmarle que sí, que había hablado demasiado. Y quizás era la mejor opción. Saber con certeza lo que el alcohol le había llevado a decir, no habría hecho más que aumentar su cota de vergüenza y bochorno frente a Quinn, y eso era lo que menos quería.

Pero aquel día no iba a acabar así, con ese malestar por no recordar y recordar al mismo tiempo lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Ese día le tenía preparada una de las mayores sorpresas que iba a vivir estando en aquella isla, y que también iba a suponer un antes y un después en su extraña relación con Quinn. Además de crearle un nuevo conflicto emocional que se añadía a su interminable lista de lamentos en aquellos días.

Abrir la puerta no fue la solución a ese conflicto, sin embargo le ayudó a descubrir algo que ni por asomo, había pasado por su mente en aquellos días.

Uno de los mozos de equipaje, el mismo que días antes le había acompañado hasta aquella habitación cargando sus pertenencias, esperaba sonriente junto a la entrada.

—**Señorita Berry**— dijo el chico con aquel acento tan extraño**—, disculpe por las molestias, pero le traigo algo.**

**—¿Algo para mí?**—preguntó desviando la mirada hacia las manos del chico, que soportaban una pequeña caja de regalo.

—**Esto es para usted**—dijo ofreciéndole el extraño paquete.

**—¿De quién es?—** volvió a preguntar confusa.

**—La señorita Quinn Fabray se lo hace llegar**— respondió sorprendiéndola al escuchar el nombre.—**No le interrumpo más, que tenga un buen día.**

**—Oh…gra…gracias**— dijo regalándole una forzada sonrisa.

El desconcierto era tal que ni siquiera se percató de que el chico esperaba como siempre, poder recibir una propina, y Rachel cerró la puerta olvidándose por completo de él, y del protocolo.

Lo único que le importaba en aquel instante era saber que contenía aquella caja que ya permanecía entre sus manos.

La confusión dio paso a la sorpresa tras abrir la caja y notar como un suave olor la invadía y una radiante flor de tonos amarillos aparecía en su interior. Bajo ella, una nota.

_._

_Estoy segura que después del Coco d´Amour, ni siquiera querrás moverte de la cama, y mucho menos comer._

_No hay nada mejor que la Orquídea de Vainilla para recuperar el apetito. Deja que su olor invada tu habitación, te sentirás mucho mejor. _

_Cuídate. _

_Quinn._

El aire.

Rachel supo que el aire le faltaba tras leer aquella nota y sentir como todos los poros de su piel, reaccionaban al unísono.

Aquella nota ardía entre sus manos y aquellas dos últimas palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza.

"Cuídate, Quinn".

Le había enviado aquella nota, aquella flor que desprendía un perfume que jamás había tenido opción de oler, ni siquiera en las grandes tiendas neoyorkinas, ni siquiera en los perfúmenes más importantes y caros del mundo.

El olor que desprendía aquella orquídea la llevó a dejarse caer en el sofá, y aspirar profundamente sobre sus pétalos, llevándola a recordar el verdadero motivo que la había llevado a aquella recóndita isla. A disfrutar de cada día, a vivir sin pensar en lo que podría estar sucediendo en Nueva York. La llevó a recordar aquel primer día en el que descubrió a Quinn tras aquella puerta y aquel primer atardecer junto a ella. A recordar los delfines y las forcipulatidas, las tortugas y sus brillantes miradas. El atardecer sobre Belle Vue y el baño en Anse D´Argent. Aquella flor tenía la capacidad de recordarle que apenas le quedaban cuatro días en aquella isla, y que no estaba disfrutándolo como debía.

—**Cuatro días**—se repitió a sí misma regresando la mirada hacia la flor**—, ¿Cuatro días?**— se cuestionó sintiendo como de nuevo aquel extraño pensamiento rondaba por su mente, al igual que había sucedido minutos antes cuando Olivia le dijo que a ellas solo le quedaban tres días en aquella isla**.—¿Diecinueve…veinte?...oh dios**— masculló emprendiendo una cuenta regresiva que la llevaba justo hasta aquel mismo día**—¿Dieciséis?...¿Dieciséis de Julio?**—musitó tratando de controlar sus nervios y los fuertes latidos de su corazón, y que incluso empezaban a dificultarle la respiración**—¡Dieciséis de Julio!—** exclamó siendo consciente de lo que aquella fecha significaba y como se había olvidado de ella—.**Oh dios…¡Quinn!...tu cumpleaños**—se lamentó dejando la nota y la flor a un lado del sofá, y llevándose las manos hacia la cara.—¡**Me he olvidado de tu cumpleaños!...ok, ok…no, no**— reaccionó rápidamente poniéndose de pie—. **Aún es su cumpleaños, es…es dieciséis por lo que puedo felicitarla y…¿Cómo?...¿Como la voy a felicitar si ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarla a la cara?—** El monologo que Rachel mantenía con ella misma, la llevó a moverse inquieta por la habitación, incluso llegó a salir a la playa, tratando de organizar su mente, de buscar la mejor forma de superar aquel trance de la vergüenza y disfrutar de una vez por todas de su estancia en la isla. Y ese mismo pensamiento fue el que la llevó a regresar al interior y observar la flor. Su olor seguía embriagando no solo aquella estancia, sino que lo hacía por todo el apartamento y efectivamente, tal y como indicaba la nota, el apetito empezaba a pujar en su estómago, regalándole la mejor de las ideas que podía contemplar en aquel día, aunque para lograrla tenía que llenarse de valor y hacer una llamada que consumía todos sus nervios y los agolpaba en su corazón.

Nunca creyó que pudiese estar más nerviosa que cuando tenía que salir a un escenario, pero en aquel momento así lo pudo comprobar.

Sus manos, sus piernas, e incluso notaba como su mandíbula temblaba mientras los tonos en su teléfono se sucedían en una llamada que hizo rápidamente, casi sin pensar.

El altavoz del teléfono le permitía caminar alrededor de él, mientras este permanecía sobre la mesa que había junto al sofá, mostrándole el nombre y el rostro de Quinn en la pantalla.

Pasaron casi 6 de aquellos tonos hasta se dejaba oír y la voz de la rubia.

**—¿Rachel?—**cuestionó un tanto incrédula.

**—Ho…hola Quinn**— balbuceó tomando asiento en el sofá, con los nervios a flor de piel.

**—Hola Rachel, buenos días.**

—**Buenos…buenos días, Quinn**— respondió tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

**—¿Cómo estás?, no esperaba tu llamada.**

**—Estoy…estoy bien, un poco cansada y con dolor de cabeza, pero nada que no se solucione con algo de tranquilidad.**

**—Bien, me alegro que estés mejor**—sonó con serenidad.—**No quise despertarte esta mañana. Siento no haberte avisado de que me iba.**

**—No, no te preocupes, Quinn, está todo bien. Y te agradezco que no me hayas despertado…necesitaba, necesitaba dormir—**respondió sintiendo como el calor se ocupaba de sus mejillas.

—**Lo supuse**— musitó distendida, creando un breve silencio que ella misma rompió ante la indecisión de la morena.—**Rachel, te he enviado algo que supongo que estarás a punto de recibir.**

**—¿La flor?—**interrumpió rápidamente.

**—Eh…sí, la orquídea de Vainilla. Es…es un buen estimulante**—hizo una breve pausa—, **me refiero a que su olor es como un remedio natural para el malestar.**

**—Lo…lo empiezo a notar**— volvió a interrumpirla—. **Ha bastado con olerla para que el apetito vuelva a mí**—musitó dibujando una débil sonrisa.

**—¿Sí?, me alegro entonces…esa era la intención.**

**—Pues funciona, funciona muy bien**.—Respondió segundos antes de que un prolongado silencio se adueñara de la conversación.

Rachel volvía a sentir como los nervios se apoderaban de ella, de su cabeza, de sus manos y sus piernas, de su voz y su estómago.

—**Eh…Rachel**— susurró**—, no puedo hablar mucho…estoy, estoy a punto de entrar en una reunión y…**

**—Oh…no, no te preocupes**— la interrumpió rápidamente**—, solo…solo te llamaba para agradecerte el detalle y…bueno**— se aclaró la garganta**—, pensaba si…si era posible que hoy nos viésemos. Necesito, necesito hablar contigo, Quinn.**

**—¿Hoy?**— balbuceó con algo de dudas.

**—Sí, hoy…cuando salgas de esa reunión.**

**—Verás Rachel**— intervino— **el problema es que estoy en Praslin y…bueno, tengo varios asuntos que atender aquí, asuntos profesionales—** aclaró**—, y realmente no sé a qué hora voy a volver, pero supongo que no lo haré hasta bien entrada la noche.**

—**Ah…ok, ok…no hay problema, ¿Podríamos…podríamos vernos cuando llegues?, da igual la hora que sea, Quinn. Yo…yo necesito hablar contigo, por favor…**

**—Eh…está bien**— respondió tras un sonoro suspiro—.**Me pasaré por tu apartamento cuando regrese, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Perfecto, perfecto…—**repitió rápidamente a modo de respuesta—, **estaré esperándote.**

—**De acuerdo…bien, espero que pases un buen día y te relajes.**

**—Lo haré, gracias…gracias por la flor.**

—**Cuídate Rachel**— respondió a modo de despedida, dejando el suficiente tiempo en espera para que la llamada no fuese cortada sin más y pudiese provocar alguna reacción extraña en la morena.

**—Adiós Quinn**—balbuceó segundos antes de sentir como el tono de la llamada la daba por finalizada y el silencio volvía a inundar la perfumada habitación, y a alterar aún más sus nervios.

Nervios que por otra parte eran diferentes al temor y la vergüenza que sentía al principio de aquella llamada.

Quinn estaba serena, tranquila, y se lo había hecho saber con sus respuestas y el tono de su voz. No había rencor, o al menos eso aparentaba, por lo sucedido la noche anterior, y eso era todo un logro y una nueva afirmación que le hacía indicar lo especial que era, y el bien que llegaba a hacerle sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

No le quedaba otra opción más que aguardar con impaciencia el encuentro que se iba a producir aquel día, y hacerlo tratando de evitar que los nervios le hicieran dar un paso en falso.

Tenía razón cuando le confesó que aquella flor ya hacía efecto en su apetito, y el inconfundible olor de la vainilla la llevó a querer desear algo que tuviese la suficiente dulzura como alegrar un poco su estado anímico de aquel día. Y fue entonces cuando la mejor de las ideas empezó a cocinarse en su mente. Solo necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que pudiese asesorarla, o tal vez animarla a llevar a cabo aquel plan, y ese alguien no podía ser otra más que ella, una de sus mayores fans. April, April Caillat.


	24. Un juego

Canción del capitulo: I Won´t let you go by James Morrison

* * *

Capítulo 23

Un juego

—**¡No…no April, no te acerques, por favor!**

**—¿Por qué?, no hacen nada, al contrario…son súper cariñosas y atentas.**

**—Ok, pero no las toques, te lo pido por favor.**

**—¿Te dan miedo?**

**—Les tengo pavor, de pequeña me mordió una y aún recuerdo el dolor. **

**—¿Te mordió una tortuga de la Aldraba?**

**—No, no…era pequeña, de acuario…si llega a ser ese animal no habría sobrevivido.**

**—Ok…te haré caso**— sonrió divertida mientras regresaba al sendero que las había llevado hasta La Passe, y que ahora las devolvía al hotel.

Esa fue la única pega que le surgió a Rachel de su improvisada cita con April, aunque no era una cita en sí, sino un acompañamiento mutuo a la aldea.

La tarde del 16 de Julio no pudo presentarse mejor para Rachel, que después de mantener la conversación telefónica con Quinn, y citarse con ella para cuando regresara de Praslin, tomó una de las decisiones más impulsivas de cuántas había tomado en su vida.

Olivia se había encargado de mencionarle el hecho de que April pretendía pasar parte de la tarde en las aldeas, y esa opción era la perfecta para poder preparar lo que ya empezaba a cocinarse en su cabeza.

Y lo cierto es que April ni lo dudó. Olivia tenía suficiente trabajo por delante como para permitirse el lujo de pasar esa tarde lejos de su ordenador portátil, y la compañía de Rachel, después de la cena que habían compartido la noche anterior, era todo un regalo para salir de compras con ella. Porque ese era el verdadero motivo que las había llevado hasta la aldea.

April ya cargaba con algunos souvenirs y cosas típicas de la isla que pensaba llevarse a su hogar, mientras Rachel se limitaba pensar qué podía hacer con la harina de coco, la esencia de vainilla, el chocolate en polvo, la media docena de huevos que llevaba en el interior de una bolsa de papel y aquellas pequeñas vainas de fruta que tan dulces sabían.

Por supuesto sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no estaba segura de lograr que saliese tan bien como había imaginado. La repostería no era lo suyo.

**—Cuando las vi por primera vez, Quinn se sentó sobre una de ellas y me dio un poco de miedo, pero después lo hice yo y es genial.**

—**Ya…ya, también viví esa experiencia con Quinn**— masculló recordando la excursión del tercer día**.—Pero yo me negué a subirme, y por supuesto no dejé que Quinn lo hiciera. Si** **esas tortugas atacan en mi presencia, habría supuesto un trauma de por vida, y quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo de esta isla.**

**—Un buen recuerdo como la picadura del pez león, ¿Verdad?**— bromeó recuperando el paso junto a ella.

**—¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Te lo ha dicho Quinn?**

**—No, Quinn no, pero hace unos días estábamos buceando con Adam y vimos uno de esos peces**— explicó**—, nos dijo que una de las inquilinas acababa de ser atacada por uno de ellos.**

**—¿Y cómo sabias que era yo?**

**—Te vi en la playa tomando el sol cuando apenas quedaba**—sonrió—**y luego te metiste en el agua con Quinn y ella…ella te ayudó a salir de allí. Imaginé que eras tú y por lo que veo, no me equivocaba.**

No sabía si su sorpresa era debido a la capacidad de intuición, o al ser consciente de cómo aquella chica parecía haberla estado vigilando durante todos aquellos días, pero Rachel no pudo evitar mirarla boquiabierta.

**—Vaya…veo, veo que no has perdido detalle**— musitó compungida.

**—Tranquila**— la miró con dulzura—.**No te he perseguido ni nada de eso, no soy una acosadora. Es solo que hemos coincidido muchas veces y…bueno, me gustaba estar pendiente por si había algún intruso tratando de cazarte. No quería que te molestasen.**

—**Recuérdame que le comente a mi representante que te llame, estoy segura de que querrá contratarte como guarda espaldas**—bromeó.

—**Mmm, yo encantada, aunque dudo que mi fuerza bruta sea suficiente para alejar a los fans. **

**—No podrás alejarlos, pero te aseguro que no me he sentido más segura en mi vida desde que estoy en esta isla. Primero con Quinn, y ahora contigo.**

**—Bueno, yo solo soy una fan…no loca**— aclaró**—, además Olivia me ha hablado mucho de tu mundo, de lo complicado que es todo y lo que conlleva ser famosa, y la verdad es que lo entiendo todo. Desde fuera todo se ver perfecto, casi idílico. Tienes fans, actúas, te aplauden, te invitan, no sé…es como un sueño, pero detrás de todo eso hay una persona que tiene que sacrificar una vida personal, intima. Es imposible, si eres sensata, tratar de evitar que paséis por malos tragos, como un estúpido rumor o un paparazzi que os persigue. Supongo que la vida pública tiene un límite, y no hay que sobrepasarlo.**

**—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo**—masculló Rachel completamente metida en sus pensamientos.

April no solo le estaba ofreciendo su confianza con claras muestras de comprensión, sino que le hablaba con total y absoluta franqueza de lo que pensaba acerca de su profesión. Y fue eso lo que la llevó a recordar la breve conversación que había mantenido aquella mañana con Olivia y su estrepitoso fracaso al intentar averiguar si había hablado más de la cuenta cuando el alcohol manejaba su cuerpo.—**April**—volvió a hablar con algo de sutileza**—, sé que puede resultar extraño, básicamente porque tú estabas casi en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero…tengo la sensación de que anoche…anoche hice o dije algo que podría comprometerme o tal vez, sacar a la luz algo que no debería, y lo que es peor…no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de si dije o no dije. ¿Tú…tú recuerdas algo?**

**—¿Tuyo?**

**—Sí, mío. Te pido que si lo recuerdas, por favor me lo digas…esta mañana hablé con Olivia acerca de lo mismo, y me comentó que ella tampoco recordaba nada, pero yo sé que lo dijo solo por protegerme.**

—**Rachel, me encantaría ayudarte, de veras…pero realmente no recuerdo haberte oído hablar de nada comprometido, o que no supiéramos ya. No sé, recuerdo que me comentaste que Funny Girl era tu musical favorito, y que Barbra Streisand tú ejemplo a seguir. Después hablaste de Jesse**.

**—¿De Jesse?—**interrogó preocupada.

**—Sí, no sé…dijiste algo así como que ojala que Jesse estuviese aquí contigo**— sonrió—**porque así, nos habrías podido conocer antes, y no te habrías peleado con Quinn.**

**—¿Dije eso?**

**—Sí, eso sí lo recuerdo, ah y también hablabas de Quinn, de cómo os conocisteis en el instituto y como te trataba**— añadió conteniendo la risa**—, era bastante mala contigo.**

**—Oh dios**— se lamentó—, **prométeme que no le dirás eso a Quinn. Ella odia que hable de su pasado.**

**—Tranquila, no está dentro de mis planes comentarle nada, ni lo malo…ni lo bueno.**

**—¿Lo bueno?, ¿Dije cosas buenas?**

**—Sí**—desvió la mirada hacia el frente con algo de dudas.

**—¿Qué…qué dije?—** insistió tras ver el gesto de la chica.

—**Dijiste que era lo mejor que te había sucedido en la vida**—balbuceó nerviosa—, **y que…que ojala que no fueseis amigas, porque así podrías…podrías ya sabes…**

**—Podría…**

**—Enamorarte de ella sin sentirte…culpable.**

El cielo se cayó, o tal vez comenzó a teñirse de negro, al igual que las plantas, los árboles y el camino que las rodeaba. No había luz ante los ojos de Rachel y una oleada de calor la golpeó con tanta fuerza, que creyó desvanecer tras oír aquellas palabras.

No solo por quien lo estaba contando, sino por lo que significaba todo aquello. Una confesión como aquella la lanzaba hacia un precipicio emocional.

Dicen que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten, porque los primeros viven de la inocencia y no distinguen la maldad que el engaño conlleva, y los segundos porque el alcohol desinhibe por completo a la persona y la libera de la consciencia. Y ella, la noche anterior, entraba dentro del segundo de los casos; estaba completamente borracha y eso la exponía ante la verdad absoluta, aunque aún no fuese consciente de que esos eran sus pensamientos más íntimos.

—**No tienes por qué preocuparte, Rachel**— volvió a hablar April tras el mutismo prolongado de Rachel—.**No eres la única que piensa así de alguien como Quinn. Es imposible no sentir que te podrías enamorar de ella sin pensarlo. Es una persona muy…muy atractiva, y no solo hablo del físico. Supongo que tu siendo su amiga, la conocerás mucho mejor, y es lógico que dejes caer algo así.**

**—¿Crees…crees que estoy enamorada de Quinn?—**masculló completamente aturdida.

**—¿Qué?, no, claro que no**—respondió rápidamente**—, a menos que tú me digas que sí.**

**—No, no estoy enamorada de Quinn, es mi amiga**— replicó tratando de sonar convincente.

**—Ok, no hay drama**— trató de excusarse**—. Yo estaría enamorada de ella si Olivia no estuviese en mi vida, y estoy segura de que Olivia también lo estaría si yo no estuviese con ella. Supongo que es algo natural, Quinn es…bastante especial.**

Por supuesto que lo era, pero Rachel no se atrevía a reconocerlo frente a April, después de quedar en evidencia que tenía sentimientos hacia ella más allá de la amistad. Y es que por mucho que trató sonar convincente, era imposible lograrlo cuando el temblor se apoderaba de su voz, y el rubor inundaba sus mejillas.

La reacción lógica y natural a una mención como aquella, habría sido un par de sonrisas y un rotundo sí, haciendo referencia a que podría enamorarse de su mejor amiga por lo especial que era, pero los nervios a crear una confusión, o tal vez a intentar ocultar aquellos sentimientos, la hicieron reaccionar de la forma más evidente y sospechosa. De la única manera en la que una amiga con la conciencia tranquila, no reaccionaría.

—**Es dulce, inteligente, muy pero que muy guapa, vaya si es guapa…jamás había visto unos ojos como los de ella**—musitó siguiendo con la conversación**—, y muy protectora. Además es toda una aventurera y te puede contar miles de cosas que te dejan boquiabierta. No sé, creo que Quinn se asemeja demasiado a lo que consideramos la mujer perfecta, aunque supongo que tendrá sus defectos, como todo ser humano. Pero incluso esos defectos deben hacerla más perfecta aún. Solo le falta que sepa cantar, y entonces ya…no habrá nadie que se le resista.**

**—Lo hace**— balbuceó completamente perdida en las cualidades que April destacaba de Quinn, y que por supuesto le hacían justicia a la rubia.

**—¿Sabe cantar?**

**—Sí, y lo hace muy bien**— la miró con media sonrisa dibujando sus labios, y el brillo que solo los buenos recuerdos consiguen provocar en los ojos. Unos recuerdos que se trasladaban a su época adolescente, cuando compartía clases en el Glee Club con Quinn, y podía disfrutar de su voz.—**Tiene una voz…muy dulce, capaz de hipnotizarte.**

**—Guau…no tenía ni idea. No me la imagino cantando, parece tan…tan discreta y seria, que…**

—**Pues ya sabes algo más de Quinn**— musitó sonriente—. **Si tienes la oportunidad de conectarte a internet, busca la final de las seccionales del concurso de coros de Ohio. Hay…hay una página web con todas las actuaciones y entre ellas, está una en la que Quinn cantó junto a un compañero nuestro. Ellos nos llevaron a la final aquel año, y…te aseguro que te sorprenderás con Quinn. Estuvo perfecta**—sentención con el orgullo invadiendo sus palabras. Orgullo que por supuesto April pudo percibir.

**—Lo haré, la buscaré para deleitarme**— sonrió divertida—, **¿Tú no has cantado nunca con ella?, porque veros juntas tiene que ser…genial.**

**—No, bueno sí…claro que canté con ella, estábamos en un coro juntas…pero nunca lo hicimos en ninguna competición, al menos no directamente**—aclaró—, **formábamos un buen equipo todos los chicos.**

**—¿Lo echas de menos verdad?—** interrogó rápidamente después de ver como un leve suspiro se escapa de Rachel.

**—Sí, lo echo muchísimo de menos**— respondió perdiendo la mirada en el paraje que las rodeaba**—.Es imposible no echarlo de menos. Fue probablemente, la mejor época de mi vida, a nivel personal claro. **

**—¿Y con Quinn?, ella nos comentó que hacia bastante tiempo que no os veíais, ¿Por qué?, no se deja de ver a las amigas.**

**—Lo sé**— respondió resignada**—, pero fue ella la que se marchó de Nueva York y…bueno, nos fuimos separando por nuestras vidas, nuestros trabajos…pero nunca dejamos de ser amigas.**

**—Bueno…algo es algo—**musitó pensativa**—, ¿Crees que Quinn volverá algún día a Nueva York?**

**—Pues, no tengo ni idea**—dijo apenada.

**—¿Quieres que regrese?**—preguntó curiosa, y el silencio volvía a extenderse entre ambas.

Aquella pregunta tenía una respuesta tan directa y certera, que incluso le provocó algo de vértigo reconocerlo.

¿Cómo sería vivir todo lo que estaba viviendo en aquella isla, en Nueva York?, pensó sin evitar humedecer su garganta y centrar sus nervios para que no le perjudicasen a la hora de hablar.

** —Si no lo hace ella, no me quedará más remedio que repetir vacaciones en esta isla**— confesó—, **no estoy dispuesta a volver a estar casi cuatro años sin verla. Me niego a que así suceda.**

**—Bueno, yo creo que ella va a ir a Nueva York mucho antes de que tú regreses, o al menos a nuestro país.**

**—¿Qué?**— cuestionó justo cuando llegaban al hotel**.—¿Por qué dices eso?**

—**Hace unos días, mientras hacíamos snorkel, Olivia le comentó algo acerca de un museo en Londres o algo así, y ella dijo que estaba interesada en visitarlo, y que probablemente lo haría en el próximo año, cuando hiciera escala en el reino unido, para regresar a nuestro país.**

**—¿Dijo eso?**— se sorprendió**—, ¿Dijo que iba a regresar?**

**—Dijo que quería ir, no sé si para quedarse o simplemente de viaje, pero sí…si lo dijo.**

**—Vaya…no, no lo sabía**—murmuró aún con la sorpresa ocupando parte de sus palabras, y por supuesto su rostro.

Una sorpresa que no se apartó de ella ni siquiera cuando April se despedía tras acceder al hotel junto a ella, y regresar a su apartamento, donde Olivia ya debería estar esperándola.

No se entretuvieron demasiado después de aquella provechosa tarde de compras en las aldeas, y con un tierno abrazo, quedaron en volver cuando la ocasión así lo presentara, no sin antes ofrecerse mutuamente ante cualquier duda, necesidad o imprevisto que les surgieran, al igual que había hecho con Olivia por la mañana.

Rachel no tardó demasiado en regresar también a su apartamento.

Aquellas compras que había realizado ante la confusa presencia de April, tenían un solo motivo que ya esperaba ser llevado a cabo, sobre todo sabiendo que no tenía una hora concreta para el encuentro con Quinn. Sin embargo, no todo iba a llevar el curso que debía llevar para llegar a tiempo. Y no. No fue un imprevisto con los escasos electrodomésticos con los que contaba en la cocina, ni tampoco con la repulsión que le provocaba tener que partir los huevos y batirlos. El imprevisto le surgió cuando un par de golpes en su puerta la interrumpieron en plena tarea de repostería, y descubría como la culpable de aquello era una seria y casi amenazante Spencer.

Rachel se limpiaba las manos manchadas de harina mientras observaba el rostro perplejo de la recepcionista al encontrarla de aquella forma.

**—Ho…hola.**

**—Buenas tardes Señorita Berry—** musitó mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. Evidentemente, Rachel no se había percatado de que la harina no solo manchaba sus manos, sino que también lo hacía con su pelo y algunas zonas de sus mejillas y frente.

**—Hola Spencer**— se aclaró la voz**—, disculpa que te reciba así.**

**—Oh…no, no se preocupe**— se mostró educada**—, no quería interrumpirle, pero necesito que me confirme algo**— dijo mostrándole una hoja.

**—Claro…pasa, no te quedes ahí**— la invitó a que se adentrara— **y por favor, te pido que dejes de hablarme de usted, realmente se me hace muy incómodo.**

**—Pero el protocolo…**

**—No importa el protocolo, Spencer**— la interrumpió**—, estás dentro de mi apartamento y oficialmente esto es como mi casa, por lo que exijo que me tutees.**

**—Está bien—** respondió resignada**—, romperé las reglas por algunos minutos**— trató de sonreír confidente, pero le era tan complicado fingir esa actitud, que la sonrisa quedó en una desastrosa imagen.

**—Bien…¿Qué, qué es lo que deseas?— **se interesó tras cerrar la puerta.

—**Nada, solo necesito que me firmes el documento en el que exiges el cambio de guía para los siguientes días**— comenzó a explicar**—. Los estatutos del hotel exigen que todos los empleados que se ocupen de las actividades turísticas de los clientes, tienen que estar acreditados y ya que renunciaste a Quinn, pues necesitamos tener el documento oficial que acredite a Adam como tu nuevo guía. Nada…solo es puro trámite burocrático.**

—**Espera…espera**—la detuvo—. **¿Renunciar a Quinn?**

**—Eh… sí. Es eso lo que nos informaste ayer. Claire, la otra chica recepcionista, tenía que informarme a mí antes de pedirte esa firma, pero ya que estaba yo aquí, pues he decidido venir y ser yo quien te lo explique.**

**—No, no…creo que hay un error**— volvía a interrumpir.

**—¿Un error?. Tú pediste que Adam fuese tu monitor, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Mi monitor de surf por un día, nada más. Yo no he renunciado a Quinn, jamás en mi vida renunciaría a ella**— espetó sin pensar.

**—Pero…en el informe decía que habías exigido que Quinn no estuviese presente en las clases**—replicó**—. Eso se entiende como que no quieres que…**

**—Eso no se entiende como nada**— intervino un tanto molesta**—. Que yo decidiera que la mañana de ayer quería dar clases de surf con Adam, no significa que no quiera que Quinn siga siendo mi guía. De hecho exijo que siga siéndolo.**

—**Ah…vaya, entonces supongo que Claire debió entenderlo mal.**

**—Pues sí, lo entendió mal porque yo no dije eso en ningún momento. Quiero que Quinn siga siendo mi monitora, mi guía.**

** —Ok, perfecto entonces**— respondió volviendo a guardar el documento en una carpeta—.**Quinn seguirá estando contigo. Siento la molestia que te he causado y el haberte interrumpido**— lanzó una mirada hacia la cocina.

**—No te preocupes, está todo bien**— replicó con la tensión ocupando sus palabras.

Al principio no sabía el motivo que la llevaba a tener aquella extraña antipatía por Spencer, ahora lo hacía porque sabía que aquella chica, era la culpable de que Quinn estuviese en aquella isla. Y aunque ambas se habían distanciado, fue Spencer la que provocó que Quinn desapareciera casi por completo de su vida. Y para colmo, había compartido cama y sexo con ella. Quizás era un detalle insignificante, pero para Rachel aquel pequeño matiz ya tenía una importancia bastante abrumadora por culpa de los extraños celos que había adquirido desde llegó a la isla.

No obstante, lo que peor le hacía sentir de Spencer, no era ese aire de soberbia que solía demostrar, ni saber que fueron sus manos las que habían manejado a su antojo a Quinn, hasta llevarla a aquel recóndito lugar. Lo que realmente le molestaba era que le estaba mintiendo. Que la había mentido con algo que ella consideraba de vital importancia. La felicidad de Quinn.

—**Perfecto. Pues entonces será mejor que me marche y deje de molestarte**— volvió a forzar la sonrisa—. **Que tengas una buena tarde, Rachel.**—Se despidió al tiempo que dirigía sus pasos de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero fue entonces cuando la morena decidió actuar, aun sabiendo que sobre la mesa de la cocina, algo esperaba impaciente a ser amasado.

**—¡Spencer!—** la detuvo**—, espera…quiero, quiero comentarte algo.**

**—¿Comentarme algo?**

—**Sí, solo un par de minutos**— respondió con serenidad.

**—Ok, dime…**

A pesar de mostrar aquella tranquilidad, Rachel se tomó algunos segundos para llenar sus pulmones de aire y enfrentarse a aquella chica con la mayor solemnidad posible, y sobretodo firmeza.

**—¿Por qué me has mentido acerca de Quinn?**

**—¿Mentido?—** masculló un tanto confusa**—, ¿Te he mentido?**

**—Te pregunté hace unos días si Quinn era feliz en la isla, y me dijiste que sí…que lo era. Evidentemente me estabas mintiendo.**

**—No, yo no te he mentido. Quinn está feliz en la isla. Te recuerdo que nadie la obliga a estar aquí.**

**—¿Y por qué todo aquel con quien habla, me hace referencia a las enormes ganas que tiene de regresar a los Estados Unidos?, ¿Todos mienten?**

**—A ver…—**dio un par de pasos hacia ella**—. Que Quinn quiera ir a visitar a su familia, a sus amigos, no sé…a tomarse un café en una avenida abarrotada de coches, tal y como ella dice, no significa que no esté feliz en la isla. **

**—Pues para mí si significa eso. No puedes estar feliz si echas de menos a alguien, a algo…y es evidente que Quinn lo hace.**

—**Todo el mundo echamos de menos a nuestras familias, Rachel. Tú me preguntaste si Quinn era feliz aquí, y yo te puedo asegurar que lo es. Otra cosa es que eche de menos a su familia. Si ella no estuviese bien aquí, te aseguro que ahora mismo estaría en París, o tal vez en Nueva York, o quizás en Lima, pero no aquí. De eso puedes estar segura.**

**—Pues…lo siento pero no me convence.**

**—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a ella?**—masculló molesta.

—**Ya lo hice, pero Quinn es una persona muy sensata, y sabe que decirme que no está bien aquí haría que mis días en la isla no fuesen todo lo idílico e inolvidables que ella pretende y quiere que sean. No es imbécil.**

**—Rachel…te aseguro que Quinn no está mal en la isla. Te recuerdo que es mi amiga, de hecho es algo más que una simple amiga para mí.**

**—No hace falta que lo jures**—balbuceó de manera casi imperceptible, pero llegando claro y nítido a los oídos de Spencer.

**—Pues sí, lo es…Quinn es muy importante para mí, y al igual que tú te preocupas por ella, yo también lo hago. No eres la única persona en su vida**— espetó un tanto molesta, sorprendiendo con aquella reacción a Rachel, que se limitó a mirarla fijamente**.— Quinn está aquí porque yo la invité a venir, y te aseguro que no hay nadie en este mundo que quiera verla feliz más que yo. **

**—Pues…pues…**

**—Pues nada. Hace unos días le han ofrecido algo espectacular en Praslin, y está encantada**— confesó aun sabiendo que Quinn no había tomado aún la decisión final.— **Se lo está pensando y es probable que acepte, ¿Haría algo así si no estuviese feliz?**

**—No…no tenía ni idea**— masculló tensando la mandíbula. Aquella confesión hizo que algo se quebrase en ella. Aunque no era consciente aún de los motivos por los que sintió aquella pena al saber que Quinn, como era lógico, iba a continuar con su vida en la isla, más allá de su regreso a Nueva York.

—**Pues ya lo sabes. Quinn está bien aquí, y en cuanto deje de estarlo… se marchará, y si no lo hace ella, te aseguro que yo tomaré medidas para que lo haga. Puedes estar tranquila.**

**—Oh…ok**— balbuceó sin saber muy bien cómo enfrentarse a aquella defensiva actitud que se había convertido en toda una ofensa.

**—Rachel**— murmuró un tanto más calmada—. **No tengo ni idea de lo que está sucediendo entre vosotras, aunque lo intuyo. No es tan complicado leer a Quinn y nunca la había visto con tanta necesidad de proteger a alguien, de cuidar, hasta que no has llegado tú. Y es evidente que en estos días, algo ha nacido en ella, pero si de verdad la quieres, si de verdad te preocupas por su felicidad, no hagas que se equivoque, no hagas que se confunda. Tú dentro de cuatro días estarás en Nueva York, en tu mundo, en tu teatro, con tus fans, tus flashes y con tu novio**— matizó**—. Recuerda que tu llegada, ha sido lo mejor que le podía pasar a Quinn en ésta época, que realmente está disfrutando de tu presencia y quiere cuidarte y que os divertías, que sean días inolvidables tal y como has dicho, pero cuando te vayas, ella se quedará aquí. Y está en tus manos que lo haga con las ganas de seguir adelante después de haber recobrado algo de ilusión, y no quedarse con el corazón roto**.—Sentenció segundos antes de crear un largo y tedioso silencio entre las dos**—.No juegues con ella, por favor.**

¿Jugar?, pensó Rachel que no se atrevía a refutar aquel sermón, básicamente porque no tenía argumentos con los que debatirle. Pero aquel jugar sonó a sarcasmo, a pura ironía.

Ella jamás se atrevería a jugar con los sentimientos de Quinn, con esos sentimientos que tenor de las palabras de Spencer, parecía que habían nacido en la rubia. Y no podía jugar por dos motivos fundamentales; Uno, su personalidad. Rachel Berry aprendió la mayor lección de su vida al engañar a dos de los chicos de su vida, y el resultado fue la peor experiencia y el peor sentimiento que jamás había tenido. Y dos, Rachel Berry no podía jugar con Quinn, porque entonces también estaría jugando con sus sentimientos, con su corazón. E indiscutiblemente, saldría malherida de algo así.

**—En fin…creo que será mejor que me marche. Tienes el horno encendido y supongo que esa tarta de cumpleaños no puede esperar demasiado**—añadió lanzando de nuevo una mirada hacia la cocina y tras regresar a la puerta con la intención de volver a su trabajo**—, por cierto…si necesitas velas o algo, solo tienes que avisarme, sé dónde conseguirlas.**

** —O…ok— **balbuceó aún con toda aquella confusión golpeando su mente. Y es que a pesar de que Spencer ya se estaba marchando, sus palabras seguían golpeándola una y otra vez, como un eco que se repetía constantemente en el interior de su cabeza y su corazón. Palabras que sonaban a suplica y a reproches, a lamentos y a orgullo, pero sobre todo a advertencia, a amenaza.

No juegues con ella, por favor.

Ni siquiera el detalle de saber que le estaba preparando una tarta de cumpleaños, hizo que dejase de pensar en aquella petición, y por supuesto, en lo que cada palabra de esa frase significaba.


	25. Feliz cumpleaños

Canción del capitulo: Paradise by Coldplay

* * *

Capítulo 24

Feliz Cumpleaños

—**Gracias Spencer, no me habría dado tiempo a llegar a casa y…**

—**¿De verdad me vas a dar las gracias por ducharte en mi casa?**—cuestionó con sarcasmo**—, te recuerdo que esa ducha te conoce más a ti que a mí**—sonrió traviesa, completamente recostada sobre el sofá.

—**No seas impertinente**—masculló tras vestirse.

—**Quinn, no tienes que darme las gracias por nada**— habló algo más seria**—, esta es tu casa.**

**—Pero no es la hora adecuada, ¡Dios!, Rachel debe estar cansada de esperarme. **

**—Cuanto más espera, más desespera**— bromeó.

**—¿Qué te pasa hoy?, ¿A qué viene ese…humor?**

**—¿Por qué te quejas?—**le replicó desviando la mirada hacia la televisión**—,si estoy seria, soy una borde, si estoy divertida…también te molesto, ¿Hay algún punto intermedio?, estás demasiado exigente.**

** —No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que no es normal que tú cambies tan rápidamente de humor. Lo lógico es que pases días enfadada con el mundo, y necesites más aún para recuperar un estado intermedio. Pero bueno, si dices que no te pasa nada, te creeré. No tengo tiempo para entretenerme.**

—**Eso…eso, tu ve en busca de Rachel**— masculló sin mirarla—. **Apuesto a que ella tiene cosas más interesantes que contarte.**

**—Ok…basta, no me vas a confundir, ¿Entendido? Llevo todo el día lidiando con tipos de chaqueta que hablan como si fueran robots, y ahora no me apetece pensar en si hablas con segundas intenciones o no— **replicó al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta**.**

El día más largo de su vida, o al menos así lo bautizó cuando regresó a la isla. Y no es que aquel día hubiese tenido más de 24 horas, lo que realmente lo había hecho largo, era tener que pasar gran parte de él reunida con los dirigentes del hotel, y luego una serie de clases a las que tuvo que asistir obligatoriamente. Un auténtico aburrimiento para alguien que estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de actividades, más la desesperación que tenía por poder encontrarse con Rachel, tal y como habían acordado durante la llamada.

Quinn no pudo resistir la tentación de cambiarse de ropa y tomar una ducha allí mismo, en el hotel, con la intención de estar lo más presentable posible para una cita, que no era tal, pero que provocaba los mismo o incluso más nervios en ella.

Rachel probablemente ya estuviese dormida. Casi eran las once de la noche cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el apartamento de Spencer, y salir al encuentro con ella.

A pesar de la tardanza, se negaba a cancelar la cita.

**—Te dejo, espero que pases buena noche y que el sarcasmo te deje dormir tranquila.**

**—Estoy segura de que tú vas a dormir mejor que yo, sin duda.**

**—Ok…Adios Spencer**— respondió resignada por el sátiro humor que proyectaba siempre su amiga.

**—Eh…Quinn**—interrumpió su marcha**.—¿Aceptarías un consejo de una amiga?**

**—Depende**—respondió desde la puerta**—, ¿Qué tipo de consejo?**

**—El mejor que vas a recibir hoy, y solo falta una hora para que acabe el día**— sonrió divertida.

**—Ok…adelante**— aguardó impaciente junto a la puerta.

**—¿Cambiarias todo lo que tienes por amor?**

La confusión no tardó en instalarse en Quinn tras aquella pregunta. Su desorientación no sorprendió a Spencer, que ya esperaba la réplica de su amiga.

**—Eso…eso no es un consejo, es una pregunta.**

—**Lo sé, pero necesito que me respondas**— replicó desde el sofá—, **¿Cambiarias tu vida por amor?**

**—Eh…pues**— suspiró**—, lo hice sin estar segura de saber si era o no amor, ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer estando segura?—** respondió haciendo referencia a la situación que la llevó a aquella isla, y que la hizo decidirse por cambiar su vida y emprender una nueva.

**—Ok, supongo que esa respuesta me vale.**

**—¿Y cuál es el consejo?—**cuestionó tras ver como la chica volvía a mirar a la televisión y se acomodaba en el sofá.

**—El consejo es…que no permitas que el temor te prive de la felicidad**. –Hizo una breve pausa— **Y ahora, podéis iros mademoiselle Fabray**— añadió con un divertido gesto con sus manos, como si de una reina que ordena la retirada de sus doncellas se tratase.

**—Ok…estás muy rara, me temo que la falta de sexo sigue perjudicándote**—balbuceó aún aturdida por aquel alud de cariño y preocupación por parte de su amiga, algo que aunque era habitual en ella, no solía demostrar.

Y es que Spencer era una de esas personas que eran capaces de crear todo un reino de confort a tu alrededor, y destruirlo con una sola palabra. Alguien capaz de ofrecerte el más honesto y sincero cariño con un abrazo, y hacerte sentir el ser más despreciable del planeta con una simple mirada.

Quizás por eso Quinn la adoraba. Solo había conocido a una persona capaz de todo eso y lograr un hueco en su corazón; Santana. Pero lejos de ella, Spencer era capaz de al menos llenar un poco el vacío que la latina creaba en su corazón.

La idea de un encuentro entre Santana y Spencer, rondó por su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento de Rachel, tomando el camino de tablas que transcurría por la playa.

Fue curioso imaginar cómo podrían conocerse dos de sus mejores amigas, y a la vez le ayudó a templar sus nervios por el inminente encuentro con la morena.

Tomó la decisión de acceder por la playa solo para evitar el encuentro fortuito con algunos de sus compañeros del hotel. A pesar de que eran amigas, no era lo habitual, y menos aún después de saber que su puesto de trabajo en Praslin, dependía de su profesionalidad en aquella isla.

Pero aquel ataque de nervios que había estado acusándola conforme se acercaba la hora de su llegada, no se disolvió en el pequeño tramo que separaba ambos apartamentos, y mucho menos cuando ya llegaba hasta la verja que daba acceso al jardín o porche.

Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto una tenue luz que provenía del interior, y que se correspondía con una de las lámparas que adornaban la sala de estar.

Le costó distinguir la silueta de la morena, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba.

No sabía por qué llevaba aquella incertidumbre, quizás porque a pesar de lo sucedido la noche anterior y la distendida conversación telefónica que mantuvieron, Rachel y ella seguían enfadadas, al menos en apariencia. Y quizás por eso mismo sintió que el pulso en su corazón se detenía. Porque no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero aun así, quería vivirlo. Quería entrar y ser testigo de cómo Rachel había aguardado casi 12 horas para hablar con ella, y lo hacía sentada en el sofá, con el portátil sobre sus piernas y la serenidad vistiendo su rostro.

Una serenidad que se difuminó en el mismo instante en el que sus nudillos golpearon la madera de la verja, y la descubrió allí, petrificada. Observándola como uno de esos pájaros a los que ya se había acostumbrado a ver en los cocoteros. Con los ojos adaptándose a la oscuridad y el brillo que una luna, ya casi llena, que lograba reflejar se en su pelo rubio.

Rachel no tardó en reaccionar cerrando rápidamente el portátil y dirigiendo sus pasos, dudosos y llenos de nervios, hacia la misma verja, con la intención de abrirla y darle la bienvenida a Quinn, su Quinn.

Un vestido azulado que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho, y una falda repleta de vuelos que le regalaban alegría al caminar, conquistó a Quinn.

Aquello le dejaba claro que era una cita, y que ella simplemente vestía unos pantalones que Spencer había tenido el placer de prestarle, y una sencilla blusa blanca que resaltaba con el delicado bronceado que la rubia había ido adquiriendo en aquel paraíso.

**—Ho…hola**— saludó nada más llegar a la verja—, **has venido.**

**—Eh…claro**—respondió Quinn sin poder evitar perderse en sus ojos—, **te dije que vendría**.

—**Sí, pero pensé que ya era demasiado tarde**—musitó tras abrirle la puerta y quedarse frente a ella, esperando aquel gesto que en todo saludo no podía faltar.

Y Quinn lo supo. Sabía que Rachel quería saludarla de igual modo que se despidieron la última mañana que estuvieron juntas, sin conflictos entre ellas.

—**Estás…estás muy guapa**— dijo sin poder contenerse, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia su mejilla y le entregaba un delicado y casi fugaz beso.

**—La ocasión lo merece**— masculló agradecida por el gesto**—, pasa…dentro estaremos mejor.**

Simplemente asintió, y no supo el motivo por el que solo atinó a gesticular y no a hablar, como cualquier ser humano habría hecho. Probablemente era el tremendo barullo que se había armado en su cabeza, lo que le estaba complicando la sencilla tarea de hilar palabras hasta formar frases, y así parecer normal.

**—¿Ha sido un día duro?**— se interesó la morena al notar el mutismo de Quinn mientras accedía al interior del apartamento.

—**Lo ha sido. **–Respondió al fin—**O mejor dicho, ha sido un día…aburrido**—sonrió débilmente.

—**Vaya, supongo que habrías preferido irte a casa.**

**—No, no…lo cierto es que me, me apetecía mucho venir**. **Supongo que tenemos que hablar—** fue directa.

**—Así es**— respondió Rachel invitándola a que se sentara en el sofá. Y eso fue lo que hizo Quinn, no sin antes sorprenderse por la decisión de la morena de tomar asiento sobre la mesilla, frente a ella—.**Tengo…tenemos**—rectificó**—, que aclarar algunos puntos**. **Aunque antes quiero darte las gracias por la orquídea de vainilla.**

—**Oh…no, no tienes que darme las gracias. ¿Funcionó?, ¿Estás mejor?**

**—Mucho mejor. Es cierto, su olor hace que se despierte el apetito y gracias a eso, he recuperado algo de energía**—sonrió avergonzada.—**No volveré a beber nunca más.**

**—Es…es lo que tiene el licor de coco fesse**—musitó**—, sobre todo si os bebéis una botella.**

**—¿Una botella?, ¿Cómo sabes que era una botella?**

**—Porque la pagué yo**— confesó sorprendiendo a Rachel.

**—¿Tú?, ¿Fuiste tú quien pagó la cena?**

—**Sí, yo. Estaba en el salón trasero del restaurante, cenando con Spencer y…bueno, fui al servicio y os vi a las tres allí. Quise tener un detalle con Olivia y April, y por supuesto contigo.**

**—¿Estabas allí y no…no nos hablaste?—**interrogó tratando de ignorar el hecho de que había compartido cena con Spencer.

**—No creí oportuno hacerlo. Supuse que volvías a ser tú y a mostrarte realmente como eres con April y Olivia. Intervenir habría supuesto romper las sonrisas que os regalabais.**

—**Oh…vaya…**

**—Rachel**— la interrumpió antes de que comenzara uno de sus monólogos—.**Yo lo siento, lo siento muchísimo…te juro que nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño con lo que te dije, pero…me daba mucha rabia.**

**—Quinn, yo no puedo contentar a todo el mundo. Lo que pasó con April me sucede a diario con muchas otras personas, y no puedo hacer nada. No puedo ofrecer mi vida a quienes se acercan, porque no tengo ni idea de las intenciones que lleva.**

**—Lo sé**— volvió a interrumpirla**—, y por eso te pido disculpas. Pero aquel día**—negó con la cabeza—, **aquella noche estaba con una Rachel Berry perfecta, encantadora…estaba en una nube, Rachel. Y escuchar lo que sucedió y la desilusión que April tenía, fue como un mazazo. Porque tú no eres así, y me negaba a creer que la misma chica que horas antes me había** **estado abrazando y cantando en la cama, fuese así con una de sus fans. Me daba rabia ver la imagen errónea que se iban a llevar de ti. **–Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro—**La gente tiene que conocer a esa Rachel Berry que yo conozco. No puedes privarlos de algo tan…tan hermoso. No solo tienes talento, Rachel…también tienes un gran corazón y es injusto que hablen mal de ti.**

—**Pero…pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso, Quinn**— reaccionó a pesar del apabullamiento de pensamientos que la golpeaban tras aquel discurso de la rubia. Un discurso emotivo, lleno de halagos y de palabras que ella jamás pensó recibir.—**Yo, yo siento mucho haber desconfiado de tu palabra. Siento de veras haber rehusado a aceptar a esas dos chicas y desconfiar de ellas. Pero no pude evitarlo, y no puedo hacer nada por cambiar lo que hago o dejo de hacer en una situación como esa. Lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme cuando conozco la verdad, y en el caso de Olivia y April, invitarlas, o al menos hacer el intento de invitarlas a cenar.**

**Olivia me dijo que tú diste la cara por mí, y yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Quería que supieran que no soy como algunas veces aparento, y quería que tú no quedases como una mentirosa por defenderme.**

**—¿Y te arrepientes de haberlas conocido un poco más?**

—**No, en absoluto. De hecho es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida. No se lo digas a ella—**sonrió**—, pero tengo algunos planes para Olivia…creo, creo que sé cómo puedo ayudarla para que esté más cerca de April.**

**—¿Ves?, esa eres tú. Esa es Rachel Berry, y esa es la persona que yo quería ver y vivir. La que se preocupa y cuida a los demás. La que se divierte sin importarle el qué dirán. La que es consciente que no necesita nada más que su talento, para ser una gran estrella, la mejor.**

—**Quinn…basta**— susurró desviando la mirada hacia sus manos—, **si sigues halagándome así, yo…yo…**

**—Estamos aquí para hablar, ¿No es cierto? ¿Qué mejor ocasión para hablar de lo que realmente pensamos?**

**—Tienes razón. **

—**Pues por eso te hablo así. Porque es lo que pienso y es lo que quiero que sepas. La razón por la que te grité era esa, pero no para ofenderte. Solo era rabia, impotencia**.

**—Gracias**— balbuceó devolviendo la mirada hacia sus ojos**—. Gracias Quinn. Lo cierto es que me abrió los ojos. No me habría acercado a April ni a Olivia si no me hubieses recriminado mi actitud, y ahora…ahora me siento más segura, más tranquila, y he conocido a dos personas encantadoras.—**Sonrió, y la sonrisa acompañó a un cruce de miradas que las mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos. Los suficientes para ser conscientes de que no tenían mucho más que decirse respecto a lo sucedido, que ambas estaban arrepentidas por la actitud que tomaron frente aquel pequeño conflicto, y que por supuesto, las dos deseaban borrar para volver a tenerse la una a la otra, como lo habían hecho desde que se encontraron.—**Quinn**—volvió a hablar Rachel al tiempo que se levantaba de su improvisado asiento—**tengo…tengo algo para ti.**

**—¿Algo para mí?—** masculló un tanto curiosa.

**—Eh…sí, bueno…quería agradecerte de algún modo que me hayas ayudado y cuidado durante todo este tiempo, y que mejor día para hacerlo que hoy.**

**—¿Qué?...no, no Rachel, no tienes que agradecerme nada, estoy contigo porque eres mi amiga, porque eres…bueno, ya sabes.**

—**Precisamente por eso**— sonrió nerviosa**—, espera un momento…ahora vuelvo**— dijo segundos antes de perderse en el interior de la cocina, y dejarla a solas en la sofá.

Quinn no tenía ni idea de lo que tramaba Rachel, pero decidió no dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad y se quedó allí, sentada en aquel sofá y esperando el regreso de la morena mientras escuchaba el ruido que provocaba en la cocina.

Apenas tuvo que esperar un par de minutos cuando observó de nuevo como Rachel regresaba al salón, y lo hacía con algo que se iluminaba entre sus manos.

**—¡Oh dios!, ¿Qué…qué es eso?—** tartamudeó tras descubrir el extraño pastel que portaba.

**—¡Cumpleaños…feliz, cumpleaños…feliz, te deseo…Quinny!—**La voz, la dulce y suave voz de Rachel entonaba a la perfección aquella canción, aunque lo hacía con tanta delicadeza que apenas podía oírse más allá del salón.

—**Oh dios…Rachel**— balbuceó mordiéndose los labios.

**—Cumpleaños…feliz**— añadió ofreciéndole el pastel.

—**Dios Rachel, ¿Qué es esto?**

**—Es un pastel de cumpleaños**— respondió entusiasmada**—, no habrás pensado que me olvidé de tu cumpleaños, ¿No?**

—**Oh…dios**—volvió susurró sin poder contener la sonrisa de sus labios—, **Rachel…no era necesario.**

—**Bueno…lo cierto es que casi lo olvido**— confesó— **pero esta mañana recordé los pocos días que me quedaban en la isla, y me di cuenta del día que era…pero aun así**, **shhh, ni se te ocurra rechazarlo, no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado hacerlo.**

**—¿Hacerlo?—** la cuestionó**—¿Lo has hecho tú?**

**—Claro, ¿Qué pensabas?, es un regalo personal.**

**—Pero…¿Cómo lo has hecho?**

**—April me acompañó a comprar los ingredientes a la aldea**— explicó tomando asiento a su lado**—, y luego improvisé y salió esto**.

**—Bueno…no es muy bonito—**fue honesta con la imagen de aquel extraño bizcocho con forma de tarta**—, pero huele bastante bien.**

—**Se…se quemó un poco**— confesó un tanto avergonzada**—, pero no fue mi culpa…vamos, tienes que apagar la vela y pedir un deseo.**

Una vela.

Una decisión que acabó por eliminar su orgullo y que la llevó a pedirle ayuda a Spencer, tal y como la chica le había ofrecido horas antes.

Una rápida llamada a recepción fue suficiente para Spencer, que decidió hacer algo que iba mucho más allá de lo que su trabajo exigía.

Rachel jamás pensó que pudiese pasar un par de horas junto a aquella chica, regresando a la isla en uno de los boggies, y comprando aquella simple y sencilla vela en la aldea, además de algún pequeño detalle más que aun guardaba celosamente.

Pero lo cierto es que la breve salida con Spencer, no fue mala en sí. Lejos de seguir guiándose por los celos que tanto la estaban agobiando, decidió darle una oportunidad a aquella chica que había logrado cambiar la vida de Quinn. Y a pesar de ser tan poco tiempo el que compartió con ella, supo que había algo que inevitablemente, provocaba esa atracción en quien la conociese.

No sabía si era su extraño y sarcástico sentido del humor, o la honestidad y sinceridad con la que solía hablar, pero había algo más allá de su físico, que llamaba la atención.

—**Dios…muchas, muchas gracias Rachel. Es un detalle espectacular.**

—**Tengo, tengo que confesarte que no lo he probado, así que no sé si estará muy bueno…lleva canela, vainilla…chocolate, y coco.**

**—¿Coco Fesse?**

**—Ajam…**

**—Rachel, con la vainilla, el chocolate, la canela y el coco, me vas a matar—** bromeó.

**—¿Por qué?, ¿No es buena combinación?, yo…yo no lo he probado porque lleva huevo, y ya sabes que yo…**

—**No es precisamente una mala combinación lo que me puede matar**— interrumpió sonriente**—, lo que me matará serán las cualidades de todos eso ingredientes afrodisiacos.**

Rubor, rubor y más rubor.

Rachel tuvo que tragar saliva al ser consciente de lo que Quinn decía, y se lamentó por no haberse percatado de aquel pequeño detalle.

Aquel bizcocho estuviese bueno o no, era una bomba afrodisiaca. Y Quinn no había dejado pasar aquel hecho.

**—No te preocupes**— volvió a hablar tras notar la vergüenza de la morena**—, estoy segura de que estará buenísimo, y ya estoy acostumbrada al coco— **alargó la broma**.**

—**Ok…eh, Quinn**— murmuró—, **¿Puedes…puedes cerrar los ojos?**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Para qué?**

—**No preguntes, solo ciérralos por favor**—respondió**—. No solo quiero ofrecerte ese bizcocho…hay algo más.**

**—¿Algo más?**— interrogó esta vez soportando aún más la curiosidad.

Una curiosidad que empezaba a convertirse en intuición debido a la extrema cercanía que Rachel tenía junto a ella, y sus nervios ocupando cada gesto y cada palabra que dejaba escapar. Quinn estaba convencida de que aquel segundo regalo, no iba a ser otra cosa más que un beso, y aunque no era lo más sensato entre dos amigas, lo deseaba más que nunca.

**—Por favor…**—suplicó Rachel.

**—Ok**— balbuceó obedeciéndola**—. Cierro los ojos y…soy toda tuya**— musitó tratando de templar sus nervios.

Porque Rachel no era la única que estaba nerviosa. Intuir lo que intuía que iba a suceder en los siguientes segundos, no era algo fácil de digerir a pesar de estar ya esperándolo.

Sin embargo no fue como esperaba. Todo lo que empezaba a visualizar en su mente, se esfumó en el mismo instante en el que Rachel tomó sus manos, y con suma delicadeza colocó algo sobre la palma de una de ellas.

**—Ya puedes abrirlos**— susurró mordiéndose los labios, y Quinn no tardó en hacerlo.

**—¿Un…una…tortuga?—** balbuceó tras descubrir una pequeña tortuga de metal de apenas cinco centímetros entre sus manos. **—¿Qué es esto?**

**—El día…el día que discutimos, soñé con las tortugas gigantes**—comenzó a relatar—, **me llenó de curiosidad y…recordé lo que me dijiste acerca de soñar con delfines. Decidí buscar el significado de soñar con varias tortugas, y todo eran buenos presagios. Dicen que es síntoma de lealtad, de suerte y grandes proyectos, además…además de una nueva ilusión, algo por lo que seguir adelante. Hoy…hoy alguien me dijo que estabas pensando en algo nuevo, en un proyecto que te iba a hacer feliz**— la miró un tanto apenada tras recordar las palabras de Spencer**—, y yo solo deseo que seas feliz, Quinn. Así que regresé a la aldea y compré esa pequeña tortuga, a modo de amuleto**—sonrió tímidamente**—, para que te acompañe y te ayude a dar esos pasos, a tener esa suerte y a ser feliz, completamente feliz.**

—**Rachel…**—susurró abrumada por la dulzura con la que la morena le estaba hablando, y sin perder de vista a la pequeña tortuga.

—**Nunca me gustó hacer regalos materiales, aunque eso me haya llevado a ganarme el apelativo de tacaña, pero no…no es por no gastar dinero, es porque creo que hay personas que necesitan algo más personal, y tú eres una de ellas.**

—**Rachel…es, es hermoso**—balbuceó mirándola a los ojos.

—**Feliz Cumpleaños Quinn**— repitió tras dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—**Gracias—** añadió Quinn dejando la pequeña tortuga sobre el sofá, y acercándose sin dudas a ella con la firme intención de abrazarla, de agradecer aquel gesto como mejor sabía hacerlo. Y Rachel no lo rechazó.

Se aferró a su cuerpo ofreciéndole un abrazo que ambas necesitaban, y así permanecieron durante algunos segundos. Sintiendo que por fin todo volvía a la normalidad entre ellas, aunque no era una normalidad que ambas esperaban.

Fue un gesto, un breve y rápido gesto el que las llevó a quedar frente a frente, aun con los brazos rodeando sus cuerpos. Y no hubo más.

No hubo ni pensamientos, ni consciencia. Por supuesto tampoco hubo palabras. La inercia las llevó a unirse en un beso tan sutil y delicado, que ninguna de las dos puso impedimentos en que se alargara por algunos segundos. Un beso en los labios que no estaba establecido en ninguna relación de amistad, y que evidentemente significaba otro estado en aquella relación.

Si intenso y dulce fue aquel beso, no menos fue la mirada que lo continuó cuando sus labios se separaron. Una mirada llena de confusión y a la vez de incredulidad por lo sucedido, pero sin nada de arrepentimiento.

**—Ok—** susurró Quinn siendo la primera en reaccionar—**creo…creo que aún tenemos algo de lo que hablar.**

—**Estoy de acuerdo**— masculló Rachel con los nervios a flor de piel, sintiendo como todo volvía a escapársele de las manos, pero con la certeza de saber que realmente quería que aquello sucediese.

Tuvo que llenar sus pulmones antes de volver a hablar, solo por evitar que los nervios terminasen quebrando sus palabras. Tenía que sonar firme y con decisión, pero su voz salió un simple e irresistible susurro para Quinn**—¿Tal vez…cuando amanezca?**


	26. Dia 12

N/A: Les recomiendo encarecidamente que escuchen esa canción mientras leen el capitulo. ES VITAL! ;)

Canción del capitulo: Touch Me (Spring Awakening), cover by Lea Michelle.

* * *

Capítulo 25

Día 12

Hablar.

Pronunciar palabras para darse a entender. Comunicarse, conversar. Pronunciar un discurso. Dirigir la palabra a una persona.

Ese es el significado del verbo hablar, y ni Quinn ni Rachel parecían conocerlo.

Quizás la confusión o tal vez el instinto, las llevó a confundir el término adecuado para lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas, con la tenue luz de la lamparita como testigo, la comodidad del sofá y el embaucador olor de todos aquellos ingredientes que ahora formaban parte del pastel de cumpleaños.

Besar.

Tocar a alguien o algo con los labios juntos, y separarlos haciendo una pequeña aspiración, en señal de saludo, cariño, amistad o reverencia.

Ese era el verdadero concepto de lo que estaban llevando a cabo Rachel y Quinn, con la única excepción de que aquel beso no era una señal de saludo, ni de cariño, ni de amistad y mucho menos de reverencia.

Era una señal de total y absoluto descontrol y deseo. Una señal de necesidad afectiva, y placer, mucho más placer del que podía caber en sus cuerpos. Una señal de un inminente sentimiento que ya había nacido en ellas, y del que al parecer ni siquiera eran conscientes.

Ni Quinn ni Rachel volvieron a pronunciar palabra alguna tras aquel breve inciso que les hizo creer que deberían hablar sobre lo que les estaba ocurriendo, y que las llevó a besarse cuando simplemente estaban abrazándose a modo de agradecimiento.

Pero las miradas dictaban lo que realmente querían y necesitaban hacer. A pesar de ser conscientes de que tenían que hablar largo y tendido sobre lo que les ocurría, no hubo frase ni palabra alguna. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en mitad de aquella tranquilidad que les ofrecía el apartamento de la morena, y el beso se alargó lo suficiente como para llevarlas a acomodarse en el sofá.

Era tan diferente a como se habían besado en otras ocasiones que las palabras no tenían sentido alguno. Por extraño que pareciese ninguna de las dos tuvo dudas de qué acariciar, como acariciar y por supuesto, si querían o no esas caricias.

Sus manos, sus brazos, sus cuellos e incluso sus mejillas entraban dentro de las zonas más delicadas y con más caricias recibidas de aquel encuentro. Zonas que no tenían nada que ver con las que una vez desearon descubrir.

En el primero de sus encuentros, el deseo, las ganas de sexo las llevó a saltarse aquellas zonas y centrar toda la atención en las más erógenas, en aquellas que siempre permanecían ocultas a los ojos.

En el segundo de los encuentros algo cambió, pero el matiz de la sexualidad, del deseo, seguía implícito en las caricias que ambas se procesaban, ocupando gran parte de ellas en la necesidad personal de cada una.

En aquel tercer encuentro, aunque aún no se había llevado a cabo como los anteriores, lo primordial era el cariño, el disfrutar de las caricias más sencillas y dulces de cuantas podían regalarse. Disfrutar de un beso largo y plácido, parsimonioso y pausado mientras sus manos cuidaban más que acariciaban de la otra, mientras sus ojos trataban de grabar la escena en sus retinas, en vez de regalar miradas llenas de puro erotismo y sexualidad explícita.

No. En aquel encuentro no había otra cosa más que cariño y un incipiente amor que las pilló completamente por sorpresa, pero que no las detuvo en ningún instante. No querían hablar, a pesar de ser conscientes de que era lo más sensato. Y ni siquiera lo hicieron cuando tomaron la decisión de desalojar el sofá, y dirigir sus pasos hacia la habitación.

Lo hacían envueltas en miradas y besos, como si fuesen consciente de que una sola y simple palabra podría destruir aquel momento. Solo la respiración se dejaba oír entre ambas, y lo hacía porque conforme avanzaban, se hacía más y más intensa.

Se abrazaban, se besaban, se miraban y ninguna de las dos se precipitó.

Fueron las manos de Rachel las primeras en hacerse dueña de los botones de la blusa que vestía Quinn, y lo hacía sin dejar de besarla. Y fueron sus manos las que poco a poco despojaron por completo del resto de la vestimenta a la rubia, para que ésta hiciera exactamente lo mismo con ella.

Su perfecto y delicado vestido azul cayó a sus pies tras una breve y eficaz intervención de Quinn. Y casi sin percibirlo, aun regalándose aquel beso que las mantenía ausente de cualquier pensamiento, se vieron desnudas, abrazadas mientras la oscuridad las invadía y solo el destello de la luna llena, que las iluminaba en la habitación a través del enorme ventanal.

Era más que suficiente para las dos. Esta vez no necesitaban ver absolutamente nada, solo sentirse, y para sentirse les sobraba y bastaba con la piel.

En la cama no fue menos.

No hubo quejas de Rachel, ni hubo dudas de Quinn. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era la acompasada respiración de ambas cuando sus piernas se entrelazaban, los suspiros que de vez en cuando se escapaban cuando empezaban aquella coreografía de movimientos, o algún que otro pequeño gemido que electrificaba el ambiente, cuando la excitación ya no les daba tregua.

Definitivamente, aquello no era sexo. Aquello era hacer el amor, y a pesar de lo implícito que aquella descripción significaba para ambas, ninguna de las dos se detuvo, ni siquiera el sueño lo pudo hacer.

Aquella noche pasó ante sus ojos, con la misma dulzura con la que la vivieron, y solo la necesidad de tratar de alargarla un poco más, las llevó a permanecer juntas incluso cuando al cielo le quedaba poco para despertar.

La hamaca que horas antes le había servido a Rachel para tomar el sol y despejarse de su resaca, era el lugar perfecto para esperar por aquel nuevo amanecer juntas.

Otro más desde que estaba en la isla, pero no uno más. No era igual que ninguno porque que en ninguno de los anteriores, Quinn había necesitado de su abrazo, ni de su pecho, ni de sus piernas para acomodarse junto a ella. Ni tampoco la había protegido con la sabana que cubría sus cuerpos, y que evitaba que las estrellas que aun brillaban en lo alto, las descubriera completamente desnudas.

Rachel jamás imaginó tener así entre sus brazos a Quinn, y por supuesto, jamás pensó en que eso nunca más podría volver a suceder.

—**Sabes…es la primera vez que estoy así con alguien**— Sus primeras palabras. La primera vez que Rachel hablaba y no eran suspiros, susurros o gemidos.

Aquel silencio roto por las olas del mar, las había mantenido por muchos minutos en completa harmonía, observando como el cielo dejaba de ser oscuro.

**—¿Así como?—** musitó Quinn sin perder de vista la ristra de nubes que empezaban a vislumbrarse sobre ellas.

Aquel día, por primera vez en más de un mes, el sol iba a despertar tras unos oscuros nubarrones que presagiaban lo peor para las siguientes horas.

**—Así, dando cobijo**— respondió hundiendo aún más sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia—.**Normalmente, soy yo quien exige ser abrazada**.

**—¿Quieres que nos cambiemos de…**

—**No, no**— evitó que terminase aquella pregunta—, **me gusta estar así. Me siento bien al tenerte…entre mis brazos**— susurró atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo. Algo prácticamente imposible dada la escasez de espacio que existía entre ambas.

La espalda de Quinn se acoplaba perfectamente en el pecho de la morena, y su cabeza tenía el hueco perfecto junto a su cuello. Sin contar con sus piernas, rodeadas por las de Rachel, y sintiendo un sinfín de caricias que le regalaba con los pies, con una delicadeza que rozaba lo idílico.

**—¿Eres consciente de que pronto tendremos que marcharnos de aquí?—** masculló Quinn.—**En cuánto amanezca, la playa se llenará de turistas y no sería recomendable que nos viesen así. Mucho menos a ti.**

**—¿Por** **qué?**

—**No** **querrás que te saquen una fotografía así, ¿No?. ¿Te imaginas lo que supondría?**

—**Si Jesse puede pasear con su chico, ¿Por qué yo no puedo relajarme con mi…**—silencio. Rachel no pudo continuar porque las palabras a punto estuvieron de hacerla enloquecer tras ser consciente de lo que iba a decir.

Y Quinn pudo leer su mente, aun sin ni siquiera mirarla. Era testigo de la confusión de la morena porque ella misma ya lo había pensado, cuando decidieron que aquella noche iba a ser única y especial.

**—Tranquila Rachel**— susurró aferrándose a sus manos—.**Es lógico que no sepas que somos, porque las amigas no…no hacen esto.**

**—Ni sienten esto**— musitó sin pensar.

**—Exacto. No podemos escudarnos con la palabra amigas. Se nos ha ido de las manos**.

**—¿Y eso es…malo?—** cuestionó con dificultad, con temor a recibir la peor de las respuestas.

Quinn suspiró, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que aquella bocanada de aire llegó hasta el pecho de la morena.

**—Es malo, ¿Verdad?—** insistió tras el mutismo de la rubia.

—**No, yo no considero que sea malo. Aunque me temo que nos va a traer algún que otro quebradero de cabeza.**

**—Quinn—**habló con la voz quebrada—. **Yo no sé lo que va a suceder a partir de ahora, pero…pero tengo que confesarte que…que no me arrepiento de nada.** –Tragó saliva antes de recuperar el discurso—**Estoy feliz de que el destino, o el azar, me haya traído hasta aquí, hasta a ti. Y no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que siento, ni tampoco qué es lo que sientes tú, pero lo que sí sé, de lo que de verdad estoy completamente segura, es que no quiero que esto acabe aquí, y ahora. No quiero volver a discutir contigo y que sean las ganas lo que nos lleve a dormir juntas. Quiero que estos tres días que me quedan aquí, sean a tu lado, Quinn. No…no sería el paraíso si no fuera así.**

**—No me voy a ir a ningún lado**— susurró Quinn

—**Pero…pero Spencer me dijo que…que tenías algo en Praslin, y que si yo había renunciado a ti como guía…no, no sé. No quiero pasar mis últimos días aquí con otra persona que no seas tú, Quinn.**

**—Eso no va a suceder**— respondió acomodándose a su lado para poder mirarla a los ojos—.**Spencer me confirmó que no querías renunciar a mí—** sonrió—.**Y tu palabra es lo que vale.**

—**Firmé un documento cuando discutimos**.

—**Eso no repercute**—susurró al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla**—. Y aunque así fuera, yo estaría a tu lado, te lo aseguro.**

**—¿Y…y qué es eso de Praslin?—** se interesó

—**Veo que al final, te vas a hacer amiga de Spencer**— sonrió divertida—**Te está contando demasiadas cosas y no es muy normal.**

—**Bueno, lo cierto es que yo utilizo mis mejores técnicas para que lo haga**— respondió sonriente.

**—¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué técnicas son esas?**

**—Mmm**—desvió la mirada hacia el cielo**—, unas bastante complejas y complicadas para llevar a cabo sin resultar demasiado sospechosa**— volvió a mirarla completamente sonriente—, **básicamente le pregunto si eres feliz.**

La sonrisa que había dibujado Quinn tras aquella pequeña broma, comenzó a desaparecer y a transformarse en un gesto de absoluto desconcierto.

**—¿Feliz?, ¿Le preguntas a Spencer si soy feliz?**

**—Eh…sí**— balbuceó siendo consciente de cómo el estado había cambiado en ella.—**Pero…pero no lo hago porque no te crea Quinn, quiero…quiero decir, tú me has dicho que eras feliz, pero te faltaba algo y que así no se puede ser feliz del todo, pero antes…antes de que tú me dijeras eso, yo…yo le pregunté a Spencer solo por curiosidad y…bueno, no quería ofenderte ni meterme…**

**—¿Qué te dijo?—** interrumpió la larga y agotadora explicación de Rachel.

—**Pues…me, me dijo que sí—** confesó—, **que eras feliz. Que no estarías en esta isla, si no lo fueras.**

**—Ajam…—**desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el cielo, relegando el desconcierto hacia Rachel.

**—¿Es eso verdad?—**cuestionó con sutileza, tratando de no molestarla demasiado con la insistente curiosidad.

**—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que yo sea o deje de ser feliz?, no solo le has preguntado a Spencer, ¿Verdad?**

**—Eh…no**— balbuceó sonrojada—. **A Adam también le pregunté, y le habría preguntado a ese chico…ese tal Leo, si lo conociese o tuviese la oportunidad.**

**—¿Por qué?**

—**Porque eres especial para mí, Quinn**— se sinceró**—.¿Cómo quieres que esté bien sin saber si tú lo estás aquí? Estamos a 14.000 kilómetros de nuestro país. Allí todo es más sencillo…si te encuentras mal, tienes a Santana, a Britt, tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos de facultad, no sé Quinn. Mi corazón se rompería si sé que estás tan lejos, y no eres feliz.**

**—¿Y qué harías si eso fuera así?—** volvió a mirarla—, **¿Cómo lo evitarías?**

—**Te metería en mi maleta y te llevaría de vuelta a Nueva York**— sonrió con dulzura**—, o bien…**

**—¿O bien qué?—** cuestionó tras notar el largo silencio que Rachel permitió tras aquella frase.

**—O bien haría lo posible por venir aquí…cuantas veces fueran necesarias, y traerte tu mundo, el de nuestro país, hasta aquí.**

**—¿Harías eso?**

**—Pídemelo.**

**—No tienes dinero para tanto, ¿Cómo lo ibas a pagar?**

**—Me casaré con Jesse, y nos darán tanto dinero por la exclusiva que podría pagar cientos de viajes**— sonrió divertida.

**—Pero entonces…tú no serias feliz**

—**Lo seré si tú lo eres**

**—¿Tanto te importo?**

**—Más de lo que imaginas**— confesó regresando la mirada al cielo**—, y más aún después de todo lo que me estás regalando.**

**—¿Qué te estoy regalando?—** insistió sin dejar de mirarla, de observar como su rostro se alzaba y perdía su mirada en las nubes que ya cubrían casi todo el firmamento y el sol empezaba a clarearlas.

**—Un sueño, Quinn. Llevo doce días en el paraíso, en el verdadero paraíso. He visto tantos atardeceres, que siendo alguien normal, ya no sabría con cual quedarme, pero sin embargo gracias a ti, recuerdo todos y cada uno de ellos. He visto peces que solo conocía detrás de un cristal y el daño que nos pueden hacer si los molestamos, sin embargo solo recuerdo lo reconfortable que es que me cuides y te preocupes por mí. He visto delfines, y pájaros que cantan mejor que algunas actrices de Broadway. He viso las estrellas del mar, las del cielo, he conocido a seres que han visto pasar generaciones y generaciones y lo reflejan en sus enormes y brillantes ojos, aunque me den miedo**— sonrió—. **He visto cocos extraños, y me los he bebido hasta casi perder la conciencia, pero al despertar estabas tú, y el olor de la orquídea de vainilla, no el amargo sabor de la resaca. He sido capaz de hacer un pastel con huevos— **bromeó**—, y estaba bueno. He conocido a personas de quien debía desconfiar, y sin embargo me cuidan…gracias a ti. Esto no sería el paraíso sin ti, Quinn**— volvió a regresar la mirada hacia ella—**No habría sido lo mismo, te lo aseguro. Y nunca, nunca tendré suficiente para agradecerte que mi vida haya cambiado en este viaje.**

**—¿Ha cambiado algo en ti?**

**—Todo**— se sinceró**—. Te aseguro que nunca más veré un cielo de la misma forma, ni pasaré por alto la calidez que algunos humanos aún guardan. Me has enseñado mucho, Quinn, y quiero seguir viviendo este paraíso en mis últimos días en la isla.**

—**Esta…esta tarde te llevaré a un lugar en el que tendrás que dejar ese antiguo yo, y regenerarte por completo. **

—**Llévame donde quieras—** susurró dibujando una media sonrisa que cautivó a Quinn.— **Pero antes me tienes que prometer que vas a dormir algo. **

**—Dormiré, lo prometo.**

**—¿Conmigo?**

**—Mmm…no, creo que me es imposible meterme en esa cama contigo, y dormir. Mejor regreso a mi casa, y recupero algo de mi ropa.**

**—Ok…supongo que es lo más sensato después de un día entero lejos de ella. No quisiera que alguien estuviese ocupando tu hamaca.**

**—Ésta es más cómoda**

**—Mmm, sí**— musitó alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia el cielo**—, pero me temo que vamos a tener que abandonarla lo antes posible. Esas nubes no tienen muy buena pinta.**

—**No, no la tienen, de hecho va a llover en breve. No es época de lluvias, pero suelen aparecer tormentas casuales en estos meses. **

**—No quiero que llueva.**

**—Tranquila, te aseguro que por la tarde todo volverá a ser soleado**— sonrió cómplice—, **y si quieres vivirlo todo en la isla, también tienes que vivir algo así, ¿No crees?**

—**Cierto, pero procura que no me moje**— musitó— **aunque me temo que eso ya es** **imposible**— añadió tras notar como algunas gotas empezaban a caer.

El intento por deshacer el abrazo y abandonar la hamaca, quedó en nada cuando Quinn la obligó a detenerse con su propio cuerpo.—**Quinn**— susurró tras notar el movimiento de la chica, y como quedaba sobre ella.—**Nos vamos a mojar**…

**—¿Nunca…nunca has hecho el amor bajo la lluvia?**

**—¿Qué?, no…no, claro que no. ¿Por?**

Evidentemente no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, al menos con palabras.

Quinn se perdió en su mirada y no pudo evitar desviarla hacia sus labios.

**—¿Tú…sí?—** balbuceó Rachel sintiendo como su respiración empezaba a aumentar poco a poco.

A los ojos de cualquiera, solo se podía ver a dos chicas abrazadas, cubiertas por una sábana blanca mientras las nubes empezaban a descargar el agua sobre ellas. Pero allí dentro, bajo esas sabanas, lo que había eran dos cuerpos desnudos que se acoplaban a la perfección. Dos pieles que parecían conocerse desde antes de nacer, y que se estremecían con el roce. Dos manos que ya se acariciaban mientras dos ojos, se hablaban sin palabras.

**—No…nunca**— susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, rozándolos con su aliento.—**Será…será como nuestra primera vez.**

**—¿Y si nos ven?—**murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

**—Lo haremos muy juntas**…—musitó adueñándose de su cuerpo, emprendiendo un leve movimiento sobre ella—**nadie sabrá que hacemos el amor**— dijo segundos antes de besarla—, **nadie sabrá…**

Y nadie lo supo.

Ni siquiera la lluvia, que ya ceñía las sabanas sobre sus cuerpos fue testigo de aquel encuentro. Ni las nubes, que a pesar de todo se mostraron cautelosas y permitieron que aquella lluvia fuese complaciente, y cayese sobre ellas con tranquilidad, provocando un embaucador sonido a su alrededor que no hacía más que acompañarlas.

Ni siquiera el sol, que aquella mañana no podía verlas tras las nubes, y se estaba perdiendo un verdadero espectáculo lleno de caricias, de besos y suspiros. De susurros y algún que otro mordisco que contenía la desesperación, los gemidos que en aquel lugar, debían de ser silenciados a la fuerza.

No había nadie ni nada que fuese testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas, al igual que nadie fue testigo de lo que sucedió durante toda aquella noche.

Nunca el sueño había estado tantas horas ausente, y el cansancio tan desaparecido de sus cuerpos. Ni Quinn ni Rachel durmieron aquella noche, y menos aún en aquel amanecer. Había mucho que vivir, y poco tiempo entre sus manos.


	27. Boda

Eternamente agradecida por vuestros comentarios. Sobretodo estos últimos. Evidentemente, os leo siempre aunque no tenga la educacion de responderos en muchas ocasiontes, pero os confieso que en estos últimos días, me haceis sonreir con vuestras palabras y se agradece de corazón.

Me alegra y me satisface muchisimo ver que seguis al pie del cañón.

Un abrazo enorme a tod s!

Gracias.

* * *

Canción del capitulo The Animal song, by Savage Garden

* * *

Capítulo 26

Boda

Completamente cierto.

Rachel estuvo parte de la mañana hasta aquel mismo instante, pensando que era imposible que aquella tormenta que se había apoderado de la isla, se marchase con tanta rapidez como para permitirles disfrutar de la tarde. Quinn mantuvo su palabra de que así sería, y abandonó su apartamento cuando el agua, seguía cayendo a raudales del cielo.

Eran las 2 de la tarde, y el sol lucía encima de ella, la arena de la playa quemaba y todo aparecía con una calma inaudita, la misma calma que suele llegar detrás de la tormenta.

Los presagios de Quinn se confirmaron, y Rachel no había podido evitar la tentación de sentarse allí, a la orilla de la playa y mirar al infinito, tratando de divisar algún resquicio de las nubes que aquella misma mañana, las habían acompañado y mojado en una irrefrenable y romántica locura.

Aun sentía los escalofríos al recordar como habían hecho el amor con Quinn bajo la lluvia, como sus cuerpos reaccionaron de la mejor de las maneras, y lejos de ausentarse por inercia y escapar de la tormenta, la disfrutaron como nunca antes había imaginado.

Otra nueva lección de vida para la morena. Nunca más vería a la lluvia de la misma forma. Al igual que nunca más vería el mar como lo estaba viendo en aquel instante, ni la playa, ni el cielo, ni aquel olor tan característico que desprendía la selva que quedaba tras ella, ni el sonido de las olas. Todo a su alrededor tenía un color diferente, mucho más vivo e intenso.

Rachel empezó a ser consciente de lo poco que le quedaba en aquel lugar, y ya había empezado a echarlo de menos. Pensamiento que la llevó directamente hasta Quinn, como todo lo que la rodeaba desde que llegó a aquella isla y la encontró allí.

Si ella, en apenas 12 días de estancia en aquel lugar, se sentía así, ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse Quinn con la leve idea de marcharse de allí?

Echaría de menos su familia, sus amigos y la ciudad, por supuesto, pero el dolor de no volver a ver aquello a diario, era un paso duro de sobrellevar, sobre todo si a pesar de todo, eras feliz allí.

Ella moriría si supiese que tendría que abandonar su apartamento en Irving Place, y saber que ya no volvería a salir a correr por las mañanas por las calles de East Village, ni perderse por Manhattan como una neoyorkina más, ni a disfrutar de un café en Everyman Espresso, o firmar autógrafos en pleno Broadway, con todas aquellas marquesinas relucientes de los teatros y su rostro caracterizado como Elphaba, en los cientos de carteles que vestían las paredes de su mayor éxito como actriz.

Rachel supo que aquella isla era igual de importante para Quinn, como Nueva York lo era para ella, y tenía que vivirlo y disfrutarlo para marcharse de allí entre sonrisas, y no entre lágrimas.

Otra cosa que ya no volvería a ver, era la forzada y casi desafiante sonrisa de Spencer cada mañana tras el mostrador de recepción, aunque en aquel instante lo hacía a escasos metros de ella, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el mismo lugar en el que ella se encontrada, fundida en un traje de neopreno como el que ella ya vestía.

**—¿Interrumpo?—**cuestionó la chica al llegar junto a ella.

**—Eh…no, claro que no**—respondió la morena con algo de desconcierto, pero tranquila, serena.

**—¿Funcionó la vela para la tarta?—** la interrogó al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a ella y lanzaba la mirada al frente.

**—Eh…sí, funcionó**— sonrió imitando su gesto**—, gracias por acompañarme.**

**—Ya lo me lo agradeciste ayer**— musitó**—, es suficiente. Me alegro que todo saliese bien.**

**—Bueno…no importa que mis artes culinarias sean pésimas, lo que importa es el detalle y a Quinn le gustó—**aclaró**—.Es demasiado educada como para rechazar algo así.**

**—¿Y la tortuga?—** cuestionó de nuevo

**—¿La…la tortuga?—** balbuceó recordando como Spencer había sido testigo de la compra del pequeño regalo, pero sin saber el motivo del mismo.

**—Supuse que era un regalo para ella**— habló de nuevo sin dejar de mirar el horizonte—, **un muy buen regalo.**

**—Le gustó**— respondió brevemente, evitando ser ruda por la curiosidad que parecía sentir.

**—Me alegro**— la miró—. **Quinn ya empezaba a necesitar detalles como eso, y quien mejor que tú para hacerlos. **

**—Para…para eso están las amigas**—respondió sintiendo como la saliva quemaba en su garganta, o tal vez era el pronunciar aquella palabra.

Quinn no era su amiga, se negaba a que lo fuera después de haber vivido y sentido todo lo que vivieron y sintieron juntas. Daba igual que no hubiese nombre o adjetivo que describiera su relación, pero de lo que estaba segura era de no querer llamarla amiga, nunca más. Era algo mucho más especial, sin dudas.

—**Exacto, para eso están las amigas**— masculló dibujando una sarcástica sonrisa que descentró a la morena.

Si había algo que realmente le molestaba, era tener esa sensación continua de creer que alguien se estaba riendo o se burlaba de ella, y Spencer tenía ese don plasmado en su rostro constantemente.

—**Veo…veo que no solo te obligan a llevar esa falda y esa blusa tan…típica**—musitó con algo de malicia, haciendo referencia al traje de neopreno que vestía Spencer.

Y la chica notó el aire de resentimiento que Rachel dejó escapar en aquel comentario. Evidentemente, la morena no tenía malicia alguna ni era experta en criticar y humillar a las personas, por lo que su vago intento por ridiculizarla, quedó en una simple anécdota.

—**No, no me obligan**— respondió Spencer aún con la media sonrisa en sus labios—. **Como verás, te estoy tuteando**— la miró**—, y eso solo significa que no estoy en mi horario de trabajo, por lo que puedo vestir como me parezca.**

**—Ah…claro, lógica aplastante**— masculló sin mirarla**—¿Y sueles ir vestida así a menudo?**

—**No, solo cuando Quinn me invita a pasar con vosotras la tarde y tenemos que subirnos en motos de agua.**

**—¿Quinn?—**musitó mirándola rápidamente**—, ¿Quinn te ha invitado?**

**—Eh…bueno, lo cierto es que ha sido Adam**—respondió con intención—, **pero Quinn estaba de acuerdo. Creo que la actividad de esta tarde, va a ser en grupo.**

**—¿En grupo?—** repitió con apenas un hilo de voz**—, pues que bien…que divertido**—balbuceó de manera casi imperceptible, aunque Spencer lo escuchó perfectamente.

Guardó varios segundos de silencio mientras organizaba su mente y volvía a dibujar aquella sonrisa que tanto sacaba de quicio a Rachel.

**—Rachel**—musitó llamando su atención—, **entiendo que…que apenas nos conocemos, y que tampoco hemos tenido tiempo físico de hacerlo, pero…pero no creo que sea necesario que te sientas así respecto a mí. No tengo nada en contra tuya, ni nunca lo tendré. Puedes estar tranquila.**

—**No…no te entiendo, no estoy preocupada por nada y no me siento de ninguna manera contigo.**

**—Vamos Rachel**— la miró**—, no es necesario que trates de disimularlo. Los celos al fin y al cabo, son algo natural del ser humano, es imposible evitarlos cuando**…

**—¿Qué…qué, qué?—** la interrumpió rápidamente—, **¿Celos?**

—**Ajam…**

**—¿Celos yo?, ¿De ti?—**replicó contrariada, dibujando una sonrisa de incredulidad**—¿Por qué iba a estar yo celosa de ti?**

**—Ambas lo sabemos…**

**—No, ninguna lo sabemos porque yo no tengo celos de ti—** recriminó—, **¿Te tengo que recordar quien soy?, tal vez no consideres que mi carrera sea como la de Barbra Streisand, pero te aseguro que vivo muy, pero que muy bien trabajando en lo que me gusta, y que por supuesto hago a la perfección. ¿Por qué iba a tener celos de ti?, ¿Quién eres tú para decirme algo así**?

**—No te equivoques, no hablo de lo que soy o dejo de ser, sino de lo que he tenido…mucho antes que tú.**

**—¿De…de qué estás hablando?**—interrogó molesta.

**—De Quinn**—respondió descentrando por completo a Rachel**—.Yo he tenido a Quinn mucho antes que tú, y es eso lo que te está sacando de quicio y hace que me sientas como una enemiga. Darías lo que fuera por borrar eso de tu mente, de no saber que Quinn estuvo en mi cama mucho antes y muchas más veces que en la tuya.**

**—¿De qué diablos hablas?**—le recriminó ofendida**—,¿Cómo puedes hablar así?**

**—Es la verdad, no lo niegues…**

**—Estúpida egocéntrica**—espetó enfurecida al tiempo que se levantaba de su improvisado asiento en la arena—, **ni se te ocurra hablar de Quinn, porque antes tienes que lavarte la boca…eres…eres una maleducada, una prepotente y una completa estúpida. Si no soportas que Quinn sea mi amiga y me preste atención, será mejor que te alejes de ella, porque te aseguro que yo no lo voy hacer.**

—**Hey…hey, calma**— se levantó también—, **yo no te he insultado.**

**—Estás ofendiéndome y estás ofendiendo a Quinn. ¿Celos porque te has acostado con ella?, ¿Qué clase de persona eres para venir a instigarme con esas cosas?, ¿No entiendes el concepto de privacidad?, porque apuesto a que a Quinn no le debe de hacer mucha gracia que hables así de ella.**

**—Rachel…Rachel**— la interrumpió tratando de calmarla**—, no me has entendido.**

**—Sí, si claro que te he entendido. Has venido aquí a alardear de que te has acostado con Quinn, mi Quinn**—matizó—, **y a recriminarme por unos celos que según tú, existen en mí.**

**—¿Y por qué lo hago?**

**—Porque eres una enferma que no puede soportar que Quinn es mi mejor amiga, y me prefiere a mi antes que a ti.**

—**No**— volvió a interrumpirla enfrentándose a ella**—, si te lo estoy diciendo es para dejarte claro que no tienes motivos por los que odiarme. Sé que te molesta saber que entre Quinn y yo existió algo.**

** —Tú lo has dicho, existió…pasado, ya fue…ahora está cerca de mí.**

**—Exacto**— masculló repentinamente, provocando la sorpresa en Rachel**—. Quinn ahora está contigo, te ha elegido a ti y esa es la razón por la que debes dejar de tenerme ese resentimiento que tienes hacia a mí.**

**En ningún momento he venido a alardear de lo que hice o no hice con Quinn. Solo quería que supieses que esos celos, que ambas sabemos que existen entre tú y yo, son absurdos. Tú has conseguido de Quinn en doce días, algo que yo no he logrado en casi tres años. No hay motivos para que desconfíes de mí, Rachel. No hay motivos para que me trates bien por pura educación, aun cuando estoy segura de que quieres patearme el trasero y lanzarme a Madagascar. **

**Si no te caigo bien, lo respeto y lo acepto, es algo común en mi vida y poco puedo hacer por cambiar mi personalidad, pero si ese malestar es por esos celos, te pido que lo olvides por completo, que no los ignores de tu vida. Debería ser yo quien tiene que sentir celos por lo que tú has conseguido, y no al contrario.**

Silencio abrumador por parte de la morena, que era incapaz de desviar la mirada de los dos desafiantes y enigmáticos ojos de Spencer.

Su manera de expresarse, más las palabras que decía, la habían noqueado por completo.

No tenía idea de si Quinn le había hablado de todo lo que vivieron juntas, pero era evidente que aquella chica no había dejado pasar ningún detalle de lo que había estado ocurriendo entre ella y Quinn. Y lo peor es que la había dejado sin palabras.

—**Adoro a Quinn**—volvió a hablar**— y por ello quiero lo mejor para ella, como ya te dije. Nunca la había visto así, nunca la he visto cuidar de alguien como te cuida a ti, ni mirar a alguien como te mira a ti. Ojala…ojalá entre nosotras hubiese existido algo más que pura atracción, Rachel**— confesó—, **porque estoy segura de que no hay muchas personas como ella en este mundo, pero lo nuestro no podía ser. Su corazón te ha elegido y no tienes que temer de nada ni nadie.**

**—¿Me…me ha elegido?—**musitó aun sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que aquello suponía para ambas.

**—No tengo ni idea de cuánto será, ni cuales son tus planes…pero estoy segura de que Quinn no se va a quedar aquí, de brazos cruzados mientras tú estás a 14.000 kms. Y si lo hace, yo misma me encargaré de patearle el trasero y hacerla volar hasta Nueva York.**

**—Pero…**

Un silbido.

Un silbido procedente de las casetas interrumpió aquella extraña conversación, confesión y enfrentamiento, en el que se había convertido el casual encuentro de las dos. Adam hacia aspavientos con sus manos, y reclamaba la presencia de ambas acompañado por Quinn, que miraba hacia ellas completamente incrédula y desconcertada.

**—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estas dos estaban discutiendo?—** masculló Quinn junto al chico, recibiendo un alud de chalecos salvavidas.

**—¿Por qué piensas eso?**

**—Porque no me fio de Spencer, y es capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquier ser viviente que se cruce con ella. **

—**No lo creo**— respondió el chico**—. Spencer sabe que Rachel es especial para ti, así que no se va a arriesgar a pelear contigo en el barro. Saldría perdiendo.**

**—Más le vale.**

**—Mmmm, aunque pensándolo bien—** balbuceó Adam—, **igual una pelea de ustedes dos en el barro no sería mala idea, y además tendríais recambios con Rachel y aquellos dos bombones**—añadió lanzando la mirada hacia la izquierda, por donde ya aparecían April y Olivia.

**—Adam, estás un poco…desesperado, ¿No crees?**

**—¿Desesperado?, ¿Por qué iba a estar desesperado?**

**—Tanto tiempo sin sexo no es bueno, quema las neuronas.**

**—Pues lo dirás por ti, porque yo estoy perfectamente…y no llevo tanto tiempo sin sexo**— musitó observando como Rachel y Spencer ya se acercaban.

—**Me refiero al sexo con otra persona, no uno solo.**

—**Y yo también**— le guiñó el ojo.

**—¿Cómo?—** se interesó**—, ¿Estás con alguien?**

**—Tengo determinantemente prohibido hablar de mi vida privada en estos instantes**—respondió dejándola a un lado.—**Y menos contigo.**

**—¿Conmigo?, ¿Por qué no conmigo?, ¿Qué sucede con**…

**—Shhh**— la silenció mientras ya regalaba una enorme sonrisa al cuarteto que se acercaba a ellos.

April, Olivia, Spencer y una retraída Rachel, llegaron justo donde ellos se encontraban en aquel instante, y los saludos no tardaron en llegar, aunque Quinn solo parecía prestar atención al pequeño detalle de la confesión de Adam.

No entendía el mutismo que debía mantener con ella, sin embargo supo que algo sucedía en el mismo instante en el que Spencer y él se miraron.

La mirada intensa del chico y su sonrisa delatadora, chocaron con el intento de esquivarlo de Spencer, y eso no era nada normal en ella.

Sin embargo aquel matiz, no evitó que toda su atención volviese a concentrarse en ella misma y sus ojos encontrasen a Rachel, con algo de desaliento en su mirada, pero portando una débil y tímida sonrisa, que la hacía aún más encantadora de lo que ya era.

No hubo más en aquella playa para Quinn. Desde ese mismo momento, no había nadie ni nada más que no fuera Rachel para sus ojos, y tampoco lo iba a haber en las siguientes horas.

Ella iba a tener toda su atención, por mucho que los demás reclamasen algo para ellos, tal y como sucedió cuando se dispuso a entregarles los chalecos salvavidas.

Quinn no dudó en ayudar a la morena a colocárselo, ocupándose de las correas que se ajustaban a su cintura, sin borrar la sonrisa y la mirada cómplice de ella. Fue Spencer quien interrumpió aquel momento entre las dos, mientras April, Olivia y Adam permanecían ausentes con sus conversaciones.

—**Veo que algunas tienen más privilegios que otras**— masculló a su lado, mientras se colocaba el chaleco.

**—¿Perdón?—**Quinn la miró de soslayo sin dejar de asegurar las correas.

—**A nosotras nos has lanzado los chalecos, a ella se lo colocas y abrochas…no es justo**—bromeó ante el mutismo de Rachel, que seguía pensando en la disputa que antes había mantenido con ella

—**Spencer, tú sabes colocarte el chaleco, y Adam se está encargando de April y Olivia, si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírsela a él—** murmuró conteniendo las intenciones de cuestionarla por lo que ya rondaba en su mente.

—**Ya…claro, Rachel que es capaz de nadar entre peces leones, no es capaz de colocarse un salvavidas—**volvió a utilizar aquel sarcasmo que tan típico en ella.

**—¿Sabes qué?**— Quinn no dudó en fijar su mirada en ella—,**si no dejas de meterte donde no te llaman, haré que pasemos por la zona de los delfines.**

**—¿Qué?...no, ni hablar.**

—**Ponme a prueba**— volvió a prestar atención a los ojos de Rachel.—**A Adam le gusta navegar entre delfines.**

**—No, no…**—la amenazó—. **Ni se te ocurra pasar por esa zona, ¿Me oyes?, ni hablar**— añadió apartándose de ambas y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Adam, que ya invitaba a April y Olivia a que lo siguieran hasta el embarcadero donde tres motos de agua permanecían ancladas.

—**Así se zanja un tema de conversación**—musitó Quinn volviendo la mirada hacia Rachel mientras seguía asegurando el chaleco—.**Spencer le tiene miedo a los delfines, y le da vergüenza que lo sepan**— sonrió divertida—, **no volverá a meterse con nosotras**.—Hizo un breve silencio tras notar el absoluto mutismo de la morena frente a ella.

No había dejado de mirarla a los ojos, y ni siquiera parecía respirar. Solo supo que lo hacía cuando escuchó su voz.

**—¿Estás bien?—** cuestionó extrañada

**—¿Tengo privilegios?—** musitó la morena dibujando una tímida sonrisa.

La rubia dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro segundos antes de lanzar una mirada a su alrededor y asegurarse de que el resto del grupo ya caminaban hacia las motos de agua. Cuando regresó la vista a Rachel, lo hizo mordiéndose el labio y acercándose a su oído.

**—Aquí tú eres la única estrella**— le susurró provocando que el escalofrío no tardase en llegar a su piel**—, ¿Vamos?—** le ofreció la mano para que la acompañara hasta las motos, pero un pequeño gesto, un breve y fugaz guiño de ojos hizo reaccionar a Rachel.

Uno más, otro más de su larga cuenta. El último, el que provocó que ya no pudiese resistir más aquella tentación.

**—¡Diez!—**exclamó tomando la mano de la rubia.

**—¿Diez?—**la cuestionó confusa mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el embarcadero.

**—Van diez guiños de ojos desde que estoy en la isla, Quinn**— confesó—, **te juro que si vuelvo a recibir uno más, no podré resistirme más.**

**—¿Cómo?—** sonrió divertida**—¿Has estado contando cada guiño de ojos que te dejado?**

**—¿Cómo no hacerlo?, ¿Crees que habría imaginado alguna vez que Quinn Fabray me iba a regalar ese gesto?**

**—Pues…muy mal**— le recriminó tomando una actitud soberbia

**—¿Muy mal?, ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—Porque por lo que veo, no has llevado bien la cuenta**— volvió a sonreír**—, han sido once**

**—¿Qué?—**se detuvo obligándola también a ella**—,¿Qué dices?, eso no es cierto…**

—**Es cierto. Han sido once veces las que te he guiñado el ojo, ¿o acaso crees que yo no iba a recordar cada vez que le guiño el ojo a Rachel Berry?**

**—¿Has…has hecho eso también?—** balbuceó completamente incrédula, retomando el breve trayecto hasta el embarcadero.

**—¿Tú que crees?**

**—No…no lo sé**— masculló confusa, tratando de atisbar la respuesta en aquella divertida sonrisa que Quinn esbozaba a su lado, pero no la encontró.

Adam ya esperaba impaciente y no tardó en entregarle las llaves de una de las motos a Quinn, que apenas tomarlas entre sus manos, se las ofreció a Rachel.

**—Vamos, hoy te toca conducir a ti.**

**—¿A mí?, ¿Quieres que maneje ese…ese animal acuático?—**cuestionó lanzando una mirada hacia la enorme moto de agua.

**—Claro, vamos…es toda tuya.**

**—Pero Quinn, yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se conduce esa moto.**

**—Olivia tampoco lo sabía, y mírala**— señaló hacia la pareja que ya permanecían sobre una de ellas y esperaban impacientes a que Adam les indicara el trayecto que iban a navegar.

Spencer también lo hacía sobre la tercera moto, y era Adam el que se iba a encargar de trasladarla a ella.

**—Pero…**

**—Nada de peros**— masculló invitándola a subir**—, yo estaré detrás de ti…y te ayudaré**— le sonrió, y un nuevo guiño de ojos la hizo caer por completo.

Era una trampa, un truco que al que ya no podía resistirse, y Rachel terminó aceptando la invitación de Quinn a ocupar la posición de piloto de aquella moto.

El miedo y los nervios se instalaron en ella en el mismo instante en el que se vio frente al enorme océano, aferrada al manillar de la moto y con aquel vaivén moviéndola sin cesar. Pero fue sentir como los brazos de Quinn se aferraban a su cintura en un principio, y luego se deslizaban hacia sus manos los que la ayudaron a tranquilizarse.

Fue la rubia la que le indicó con suma delicadeza como debía acelerar poco a poco, y así lo hizo. Con tanto esmero e intención, que apenas cinco minutos después de haber zarpado, ya sentía que podía manejar aquellos 220 cv que potenciaban el motor, y que lograban que la velocidad que se alcanzase en aquellas condiciones, fuese bastante importante.

Pero Rachel no corrió, porque Quinn evitó que así fuera.

La intención era que pudiese vivir una nueva experiencia, y a la vez disfrutase de aquel viaje que las llevó a rodear prácticamente toda la isla y encallar en el lugar indicado para la actividad que iban a realizar en grupo.

Rachel mentiría si negase que no pasó algo de miedo mientras manejaba la moto, pero al pisar la playa no pudo evitar saltar de la emoción por haber logrado hacerlo y llegar a su objetivo.

Unos saltos que fueron acompañados por April, quien nunca perdía la oportunidad de divertirse, y que estuvo respaldada por Adam, que se sumó a las felicitaciones y las sonrisas de Quinn y Olivia al observar tal comportamiento.

Solo Spencer se mostraba seria, pero no porque estuviese pasándolo mal, sino porque era su actitud frente al mundo.

**—¡Bienvenidas a Pointe Turcy!—** exclamó Adam erigiéndose como guía oficial del grupo al completo, aunque para Spencer y Quinn aquello no fuese más que un mero teatrillo del chico**.—Estáis en la que probablemente sea el mejor spa natural después del Mar muerto y el Mar menor. Tanto Quinn como yo, siendo conscientes del poco tiempo que os queda en la isla y que pronto estaréis en el mundo exterior, hemos decidido que era un buen momento para regalaros la mejor sesión de belleza que vais a poder recibir en vuestra vida. Olvidaos los masajes caros con chocolate, los baños relajantes en aguas con miles de sales minerales y olor a coco. Aquí**— caminó hacia una de las enormes piedras que ocupaban gran parte de aquella playa, haciendo prácticamente casi intransitable—, **encontrareis el mejor lodo para una fangoterapia de lo más lujosa y beneficiosa para vuestros perfectos…cuerpos—** sonrió al tiempo que se agachaba junto a la piedra, donde el agua golpeaba con suavidad, y se hacía con un montón de arena mojada que empezaba a caer de entre sus manos—**Magnesio, sodio, potasio, hierro, calcio, bromo y zinc****. Esta arena os proporcionará la mejor de las terapias de belleza—**caminó hacia Spencer, ante la atenta mirada del grupo que no perdía detalle de la explicación del chico—, **solo tenéis que embadurnaros con ella y…¡tranquilas!, no es un invento mío para veros así**— bromeó**—. Lo cierto es que está probado científicamente que el lodo de esta isla, procedente de las piedras graníticas que nos rodean, proporcionan una enorme cantidad de beneficios al cuerpo humano, no solo en la piel, sino también a nivel interno. Es relajante y purificante. Después de diez minutos con este barro en vuestro cuerpo, notareis como todo es mucho más hermoso…y bello a vuestro alrededor**. –Adam detuvo su explicación tras colocarse frente a Spencer, y prologando aquel extraño silencio que él mismo provocó, dejó escapar una traviesa sonrisa que las avisó de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo no contó con la astucia de Spencer, que ya debía esperar aquel gesto y tuvo la rapidez de defenderse con un soberano ataque.

El montón de lodo que Adam pensó en dejar caer sobre la cabeza de la chica, fue contrarrestado con el que ella misma le lanzó directamente sobre el pecho, provocando la sorpresa en el chico y en el resto del grupo. Y aquel geste no fue el único, ni el último.

Apenas pudo reaccionar, Adam se lanzó sobre Spencer para lograr su objetivo de cubrirla con el lodo que aun permanecía entre sus manos, y dio el pistoletazo de salida una batalla campal en la que nadie iba a salir ileso, ni lo pretendían.

Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una tranquila jornada cuidando sus cuerpos con los beneficios de aquel lodo, se convirtió en una revolución de juegos, de carreras por la orilla con puñados de arcilla estrellándose con diversión sobre los cuerpos, con un todos contra todos, y un todas contra Adam, por ser el único chico que iba a contemplar como cinco chicas, se cubrían por completo de barro y dejaban que el sol hiciese el resto.

Un juego en el que las carcajadas iban a resonar tan alto, que algunas bandadas de pájaros abandonaba desesperados sus tranquilos nidos en las copas más altas de los cocoteros.

Un juego donde el agua de las olas hacía las veces de pelotas y eran golpeadas una y otra vez, con la intención de provocar que miles de gotas terminasen salpicándoles, y aliviando el calor que ya caía sobre ellos.

Fueron muchos los minutos en los que se alargó aquella locura hasta que poco a poco fueron cediendo, y cada uno iba buscando su lugar, su pequeño espacio entre aquellas enormes rocas donde poder descansar mientras el sol, secaba la fina capa de lodo que las cubría.

Y en uno de aquellos recovecos fueron a parar Quinn y Rachel, que después de observar como April y Olivia se adueñaban de una de las rocas, y Spencer terminaba tumbada en la orilla, junto a Adam, tomaron la decisión de apartarse de la mirada de ellos.

**—Oh dios, creo que llevaba años sin reírme como lo he hecho hoy**— dijo Rachel al tiempo que utilizaba la enorme pared de la roca como perfecto respaldo frente al sol.

**—Me alegro**— respondió Quinn colocándose a su lado**—.¿Te ha gustado la idea?**

—**Me ha encantado, aunque espero que este lodo no me haga daño**—musitó observando cómo no había quedado zona alguna de su cuerpo sin cubrir.

—**Tranquila, esto es casi milagroso…mañana lo notarás, ya verás.**

—**Tendrás que pagarme una buena sesión de spa y el mejor tratamiento si eso no es cierto, ¿Entendido?—** amenazó de manera divertida.

—**Lo prometo**—respondió Quinn contagiándose de la broma, mientras lanzaba hacia atrás la cabeza, permitiendo que el sol también se ocupase de su cuerpo.

Y Fue entonces, justo cuando el silencio se instaló entre ellas, cuando Rachel sintió que todos aquellos pensamientos que había tratado de mantener al margen, provocados por su conversación con Spencer, empezaban a martirizar su mente, llegando incluso a provocarle algún que otro suspiro de resignación por no querer destruir la tranquilidad que las envolvía.

Pero Quinn lo sabía. Sabía que algo se cocía en la cabeza de la morena.

**—¿Te ha molestado que invitásemos a April, Olivia y Spencer?—**musitó en voz baja.

Aunque estaban escondidas, lejos de las miradas de las demás, el sonido de sus voces bien podría escucharse desde cualquier rincón de aquel grupo de rocas.

**—No, claro que no**— respondió**—, ha sido divertido…y Adam es todo un showman.**

**—Lo es**— sonrió—, **estaba como loco por poder hacer algo juntos. Dice que es una pena que no hayamos coincidido todos más veces, que habría sido más divertido.**

**—Tiene razón. April y Olivia son encantadoras…y Spencer**— balbuceó permitiendo que la saliva humedeciese su garganta.

**—¿Qué ocurre con Spencer?**—se interesó

—**Bueno…no, no sucede nada con ella, es solo que…bueno, tal vez…**—se mordió los labios—, **tal vez me da un poco de miedo por lo que sabe.**

**—¿Por lo que sabe?, ¿Qué es lo que sabe?**

—**Quinn, tú sabes perfectamente que Spencer conoce lo que nos ha pasado, lo que hemos…hecho.**

**—No…no entiendo.**

**—El sexo**—musitó bajando aún más el volumen de su voz—, **es obvio que se lo has contado, y aunque no parezca lo más lógico y normal, no voy a molestarme por tal hecho, porque sé que es tu amiga en la isla y…bueno, supongo que ella es la única con quien te confiesas.**

**—Espera…espera…¿De qué hablas?, Spencer…¿Spencer te estaba hablando de eso en la playa?**—masculló recordando la extraña actitud que ambas mantuvieron en aquel fortuito encuentro.

**—Más o menos—**balbuceó.

**—Oh dios…estúpida**— se lamentó cerrando los ojos—, **te juro que hay veces en las que no entiendo como consigo soportarla.**

**—Tranquila Quinn, todo está bien…**

**—¡No!, no está bien, Rachel**— se colocó frente a ella—, **yo no le he dicho absolutamente nada de lo nuestro, pero es una experta sacando todo tipo de información. Siempre lo hace, y ya es hora de acabar con eso. **

**—¿Qué?...espera, espera…¿Dónde vas?—** reaccionó rápidamente tras un repentino giro de la rubia

—**Voy a decirle un par de cosas a Spencer**— masculló molesta.

**—¡No!, no ni hablar**— tiró de ella hasta tenerla de nuevo frente a frente

**—Rachel, alguien tiene que pararle los pies. No es normal que vaya hablando de todo lo que intuye, y que lo haga sin pensar en lo que puede provocar o en las consecuencias. No es natural.**

**—Espera Quinn**— balbuceó de nuevo tras aferrarse a su brazo—.**No, no tiene importancia, y lo cierto es que no me molesta que me lo haya dicho**— aclaró—, **sin embargo hay algo que sí me comentó y que…bueno, que realmente si me interesa saber si lo has hablado con ella o no.**

La confusión que mostraba Quinn fue más que suficiente para Rachel, y le hizo entender que no iba a recibir pregunta alguna mientras esperaba que continuase hablando.

**—Ella…—**se aclaró la garganta**—, ella me dijo que nunca…nunca te había visto así con alguien— **musitó desviando la mirada hacia sus manos—, **y que tú me habías elegido, que tu corazón lo había hecho.**

**—¿Te…te dijo eso?—** balbuceó sorprendida.

**—Ajam**—respondió mirándola a los ojos**—. Y también me dijo que…bueno…que tú no te ibas a quedar cruzada de brazos cuando yo me…me fuera**—tragó saliva**—, que harías algo para…para estar conmigo o bien ella, ella te obligaría.**

Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de decir todo aquello aun soportando el terrible calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Y es que al hecho de estar completamente cubierta de lodo, y el bochorno que la humedad creaba en el ambiente, el calor de la vergüenza no tardó en adueñarse de su piel, hasta casi quemar.

Sentía como el corazón le latía a más no poder mientras los ojos de Quinn seguían clavados en los suyos y aquellas palabras salían de sus labios. Sin embargo aquella excesiva tanda de pálpitos no duró demasiado.

Le bastó un gesto, un simple movimiento de Quinn, que bajó repentinamente la cabeza y comenzó a negar repetidamente, con un claro signo de malestar y desacuerdo, para saber que algo iba mal.

No era aquella la respuesta que esperaba a un supuesto como aquel.

**—Oh dios**— se lamentó Rachel reaccionando antes de que lo hiciera Quinn—, **he sido una estúpida, lo…lo siento Quinn. Siento haberte puesto en un compromiso como ese, te aseguro…**

**—¿Compromiso?**—balbuceó desconcertada.

**—Sí, es…es obvio que Spencer ha imaginado algo que no es, y yo he sido una idiota pensando que tal vez tú…bueno…eso.**

**—¿Creías que yo iba…iba a dejar todo aquí para irme a Nueva York?—**fue directa, tanto que Rachel dejó de sentir el calor que la martirizaba y de repente sus manos dolían por el frío que desprendían**.—Oh dios Rachel—** susurró tras percibir la incontenible pena que se adueñó del rostro de la morena**—, Rachel…no, no puedes ponerte así.**

**—No, no Quinn, no me pongo de ninguna manera**— reaccionó forzando una débil sonrisa—, **todo está bien. No me había planteado algo como eso, es solo que me deje llevar por lo que me dijo Spencer y…bueno, no te preocupes. Yo entiendo todo.**

**—¿Entiendes qué?**

**—Pues…pues que tu mundo es éste, y es mucho más importante que cualquier…extraño romanc…**

—**No, no—** la detuvo—, **me niego a que hables así, Rachel.**

**—Pero es…**

**—No**— volvió a interrumpirla.—**Escúchame Rachel, sería capaz de dejar todo si me lo pidieses—**fue directa—. **Sería capaz de coger mis maletas y meterme en ese avión contigo si realmente supiera que esto que sentimos, es real**.

**—¿No…no lo es?—** tartamudeó aturdida.

**—No lo sabemos.**

**—¿No lo sabemos?**

**—Escúchame Rachel**— se acercó un poco más a ella—. **Yo sé lo que siento por ti, y aunque provoque algo de vértigo decirlo o pensarlo, te aseguro que soy plenamente consciente de lo que es, pero estamos influenciadas.**

**—¿Influenciadas?**

**—Sí, influenciadas**—hizo un abreve pausa hasta organizar su mente—. **Llevo toda mi vida buscando el amor, deseando sentir algo que mueva mi mundo, y lo sabes…te lo dije. **

**Antes de que llegaras estaba pasando por un momento delicado. Me sentía muy sola, Rachel, y tenerte aquí a supuesto todo un plus, un golpe de energía que me ha vuelto a levantar, y tengo miedo de que estos sentimientos sean provocados por eso mismo, por la necesidad que tenia de tener algo así, ¿Entiendes?. Esta isla**—no dejó que respondiese**—, nos mantiene aquí, unidas, sin nada más que nos distraiga. A ti te tiene apartada de tu trabajo, de tu rutina diaria…llevas un año y medio fingiendo tener un romance con Jesse, y no puedes disfrutar del amor tanto como desearías, como necesitas…y estar aquí conmigo puede haber supuesto una liberación, pero no sabemos si nos sentimos así por la necesidad o la desesperación.**

—**Quinn, no sé tú, pero yo…yo realmente me siento bien contigo.**

**—Y yo Rachel**— volvió a interrumpirla**—. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no es irreal, yo sé lo que siento y me encanta sentirme así, pero piénsalo…te conozco desde hace 10, 11, 12 años…y a pesar de que siempre te he querido, de que siempre has sido importante para mí, nunca me había sentido así, solo cuando te encuentro aquí, en mitad del océano y tras haber pasado una mala época. ¿Entiendes que puedo estar preocupada?, no…no quiero que nos precipitemos. Imagínate que llegas a Nueva York y cuando pasen dos semanas, te das cuenta de que no era para tanto, ¿No crees que es normal que nos demos tiempo para asegurarnos de que no es algo…eventual?**

**—Yo…**

**—Sé que suena feo así, Rachel**— la tomó de las manos**—, pero solo quiero evitarnos algún malentendido. Escúchame…yo estoy segura de que me…me he enamorado de ti**— confesó provocando el desconcierto en la morena, que jamás llegó a esperar que fuese tan directa con ella.—**Y estoy convencida de que si te quedas otro día más en el paraíso, yo no podré verte embarcar y marcharte sin hacer nada. Pero tenemos que permitir que la sensatez nos ocupe**.

**—Creo…creo que tienes razón**— balbuceó cabizbaja.

**—Rachel, cuando vuelvas a Nueva York vas a tener muchas cosas que arreglar y solucionar. Vas a tener la mente bastante ocupada y será entonces cuando te des cuenta de si lo que sientes por mí es…es algo importante, o simplemente volverás a verme como Quinn Fabray, tu amiga del instituto.**

**Y yo, yo estaré aquí…y…me, me han ofrecido algo nuevo en Praslin, Rachel. En dos semanas empezaré un trabajo que me va a dar la oportunidad de cambiar un poco la rutina de mi vida en esta isla, y también tengo que mirar por eso…también tengo que esperar a ver si puedo o no puedo sobrevivir sin ti**— sonrió cómplice, regalándole una pequeña y delicada caricia en la barbilla para que alzara la mirada hacia ella—. **Tenemos que tener paciencia y no precipitarnos, Rachel. Si va a salir bien, saldrá…te lo aseguro.**

**—Su…supongo que es lo más sensato y lógico**— musitó esbozando una sonrisa más natural, siendo consciente de la verdad que Quinn acababa de explicarle.—**Aunque…me temo que eso de que sobrevivas sin mí, será imposible.**—Bromeó, y Quinn no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro convertido en risa.

**—¿Lo entiendes?, ¿Entiendes que lo que te digo es por nuestro bien?**

—**Lo entiendo, Quinn—**susurró jugando con los dedos de su mano—, **pero…no sé cómo actuar a partir de ahora. No sé lo que hacer o lo que debería de hacer.**

—**Simplemente disfrutemos de lo que nos queda juntas. Quiero que disfrutes hasta el último instante y haré lo que sea porque así suceda. **

**—¿Y cómo lo harás?**— sonó traviesa, dejando a un lado la timidez que se había apoderado de ella mientras duró aquel cúmulo de confesiones.

—**Mmmm…primero deberíamos empezar a quitarnos este barro, ¿No crees?**

**—Es cierto**— se miró a sí misma—, **parece que soy de cartón.**

**—Pues vamos a mojarnos un poco**— espetó Quinn mordiéndose el labio, gesto ineludible de que algo tramaba.

**—Sí…eh…vamos**— masculló Rachel desconfiada, y con razón.

Apenas dio un paso hacia adelante para abandonar aquel recoveco en el que se habían adentrado, cuando notó como los brazos de Quinn se adueñaban de su cintura y sus pies dejaban de tocar la arena tras el impulso de la rubia**.—¿Qué…?¿¡Qué haces!?—** exclamó al verse superada por Quinn.

**—¡Nos vamos a bañar!—** respondió entre risas mientras se adentraba en el mar por uno de los complicados accesos que aquellas rocas dejaban.

No pudo hacer mucho más.

Rachel se dejó llevar entre los brazos de la rubia, y terminó hundiéndose en el agua tras ser lanzada, literalmente, por ella.

Y Quinn no fue menos. La rubia hizo lo mismo, y dejó que el agua la cubriese por completo en una zambullida que, lógicamente, todos iban a descubrir, aunque ellas no fueron testigos de ello.

Les bastó verse aparecer entre las escasas olas, para comenzar un divertido forcejeo en el agua, que las llevó a regalarse diversos chapuzones y a sumergirse en contadas ocasiones bajo los brazos de la otra.

Una pequeña batalla acuática, que como era de esperar las llevó a terminar en un complicado abrazo donde las risas y las amenazas se convertían en el mejor de los consuelos tras la complicada conversación que habían mantenido.

Un abrazo que inevitablemente, las dejó en varias ocasiones frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos mientras las sonrisas se apoderaban de sus labios, y la respiración trataba de ganarle la batalla al agua.

Un abrazo que sin previo aviso, las unió en un intenso beso que ninguna de las dos pudo esquivar, ni deseó hacerlo.

La tensión, la extraña sensación de no saber cómo iba a continuar aquel romance, más allá de la isla, se desvaneció en el mismo instante en el que sus labios se encontraron, con el inevitable sabor a mar bañándolos y el calor que solo la piel era capaz de desprender.

Y por supuesto, un calor que iba a aumentar cuando un par de palmas sonaron a escasos metros de ellas, y fueron conscientes de que no estaban a solas en aquella playa.

La imagen resignada de Spencer, contrastaba con la traviesa sonrisa de Olivia, el desparpajo y la felicidad de April, y el perplejo rostro de Adam.

**—¿Ya habéis acabado el espectáculo?—** musitó la recepcionista rompiendo el hielo.

**—¡No le recrimines nada!**—intervino April**—, es…es hermoso, chicas…¡hacéis una pareja hermosa!**

**—Cálmate cielo**— masculló Olivia tratando de calmar la desbordante felicidad de su chica, justo cuando los ojos del resto se dirigían hacia Adam, esperando por supuesto su intervención.

**—¿No vas a decir nada?—** murmuró Spencer tratando de contener la risa al ver el rostro congelado del chico.

**—Eh…yo…yo—** balbuceó reaccionando, provocando la atención de todas las chicas—, **¡Quinn!—** exclamó al fin—, **pero…¿A ti te gustan las chicas?**

—**Oh dios…—**se oyó al unísono

**—Ok**—volvió a hablar Adam tras ver la reacción de todas—, **ok no lo sabía, no acostumbro a meterme en la vida de los demás**, **como vosotras que no sabéis hacer otra cosa**— recriminó divertido—, **pero al menos…me invitareis a la boda, ¿No?**


	28. Dia 13

Canción del capitulo: Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.

* * *

Capítulo 27

Día 13

—**Aún estoy dormida**— masculló Rachel tras la intensidad de Quinn porque acelerase su paso.

—**Vamos…no seas pesada, ya deberías estar acostumbrada**.

—**Pero Quinn, son las 3 de la madrugada, ¿Dónde diablos me llevas?, me parece perfecto que te guste madrugar, ¿Pero tanto?, te recuerdo que apenas me quedan dos días en la isla.**

—**Lo sé, por eso mismo no quiero que te pierdas lo que vamos a ver**— le respondió tras adelantarse en la playa.

**—Hey…espera, esto está muy oscuro**—se quejó dando varias zancadas hasta volver a aferrarse a su mano una vez más, como había hecho desde aquella primera excursión que realizaron nada más llegar a la isla.

Ahora la historia era un tanto diferente.

Rachel no se sorprendía por ir de la mano de Quinn, sino que lo deseaba con todas su fuerzas, aun sintiendo como el sueño seguía azotándola y el caminar por la playa se convertía en toda una odisea.

Fueron varias las veces que a punto estuvo de tropezar antes de llegar al embarcadero, donde para su sorpresa, un chico las esperaba.

Fabrice.

Era el mimo que días atrás las llevó en el catamarán, no había olvidado su rostro, ni su nombre, sin embargo ahora no lo hacía en aquel enorme barco que le regaló una de las mejores sensaciones que había vivido, sino que lo hacía con una lancha motora.

La sonrisa sí que era la misma, y la amabilidad con la que las recibió e invitó a que subiesen al bote. Aunque para Rachel aquello no fue demasiado agradable.

A la extrema oscuridad que les regalaba la noche, tenía que añadirle el desconcierto y temor que le provocaba notar el agua bajo sus pies, y no poder distinguir absolutamente nada. De ahí el motivo porque el que deseaba y necesitaba aferrarse más que nunca a la mano, e incluso el brazo, de Quinn.

Pero aquel pequeño contratiempo no supuso demasiado retraso, y apenas cinco minutos después, ya emprendían el trayecto hacia aquel misterioso lugar al que pretendía llevarla Quinn.

Y fue gracias a ese viaje, que el sueño desapareció, dejando paso a un leve mareo que empezaba a acusarla.

Rachel abría tanto los ojos para poder distinguir el horizonte, a pesar del potente haz de luz que proyectaba la lancha, que le era imposible siquiera parpadear. Y menos aún con el vaivén que provocaban las olas y la importante velocidad que llevaba el bote. Su cuerpo había adquirido una tensión que Quinn parecía no tener, al menos eso demostraba tras comenzar una amena conversación en francés con el chico. O al menos eso parecía por la dulzura con la que pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Una dulzura que la ayudó a pasar aquel trago de navegar de noche, un poco más rápido. Y es que el trayecto duró un poco más de una hora.

50 kilómetros las separaban de La Digue, y una nueva isla se posaba bajo sus pies.

**—¡Bienvenida a Mahe!—** exclamó Quinn tras haberse despedido del chico y dirigiendo sus pasos por el embarcadero, mucho más grande que el de La Digue, hacia un nuevo chico que parecía estar esperándolas.

Rachel ni siquiera dijo nada. Solo intentaba evitar que la sensación de mareo desapareciese lo antes posible.

Había pasado todo el trayecto tratando de prestar atención a la conversación de Quinn y Fabrice, y también por supuesto, a los continuos detalles que la rubia iba explicándole de la zona que navegaban.

Una vez que habían llegado al objetivo de aquella travesía, las palabras seguían sin salir de Rachel, que de nuevo veía como Quinn saludaba a aquel otro chico, también en francés, y se dirigía a ella regalándole una sonrisa al tiempo que se adueñaba de su mano y la invitaba a seguir sus pasos.

Volvía la seguridad en Rachel tras notar como su mano se aferraba a la de Quinn, pero la incertidumbre de no saber que le esperaba no iba a desaparecer de su mente, y mucho menos cuando se subió a un jeep que esperaba impaciente la llegada de los tres.

Si pasó un mal momento al navegar en plena madrugada, sobre una lancha motora y sin tener idea alguna de hacia donde se dirigían, era porque no se esperaba lo que estaba por suceder.

Esta vez no era la mano de Quinn donde se aferraba, sino que lo hacía en los diferentes travesaños que formaban el fuselaje de aquel vehículo, mientras empezaba a notar la inestabilidad del camino que ya tomaban a una velocidad fuera de lo común, o al menos eso le pareció a ella.

No podía distinguir apenas nada, y por supuesto su malestar no iba a desaparecer tal y como deseaba.

Ante ellos solo podía percibir una enorme y empinada cuesta de tierra que no terminaba nunca, repleta de curvas y una oscura y frondosa arboleda alrededor, dándole un toque siniestro al lugar.

Ni siquiera podía ver el cielo debido a la inmensidad de las copas de los árboles que casi se cruzaban sobre sus cabezas, y el sonido desafiante y abrumador de decenas, o tal vez miles de pájaros que se despertaban con el ruido de aquel jeep.

Aunque lo cierto es que era escaso si lo comparabas con un coche común. El motor eléctrico solo emitía un leve zumbido que empezaba a marear a la morena.

**—¿Estás bien, Rachel?—** Quinn se interesó tras notar la rigidez con la que la morena se mantenía en el interior.

**—Creo…creo que si sigue conduciendo así, voy a terminar mareándome. **

**—¿De veras?—** se preocupó acercándose un poco más a ella en el asiento trasero—, **¿Quieres que nos detengamos?**

**—¿Falta mucho?**

**—Eh…no, unos cien metros**.— Respondió tras un breve cálculo.

**—Ok, creo que podré superarlo…pero cuando lleguemos, tendrás que dejarme descansar**— dijo sin perder la vista del frente.

**—Claro**— sonrió regalándole una pequeña caricia sobre la mejilla mientras le apartaba el pelo—, **vas a descansar mucho, te lo prometo.**

**—Ok…confiaré en ti**— musitó tras dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro. Y ese suspiro fue lo último que salió de sus labios hasta que por fin, volvían a descender del jeep cuando este se detenía en una pequeña explanada.

Tampoco dijo nada cuando Quinn se despedía del veloz conductor, al que llamó Terency, o al menos eso pudo deducir.

**—¿Y ahora?**— cuestionó la morena tras ver como ambas se quedaban a solas en la explanada**.—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Quinn?, esto da un poco de miedo.**

**—Son las…05:46 de la madrugada, tenemos quince minutos.**

**—¿Quince minutos para qué?**

**—Ven**— susurró sonriente tomando su mano, aunque lo cierto era que casi ni podía distinguir su rostro**—. ¿Estás mejor?**

—**Mas…más o menos**— respondió sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor—, **oye Quinn, ¿Esto no es peligroso?, está muy oscuro y estamos rodeadas de selva.**

—**Confía en mí—** musitó emprendiendo el trayecto, que volvía a llevarlas de nuevo a una consecución de cuestas, menos empinadas que las anteriores, pero con las misma curvas y sobre todo, la abrumadora arboleda que las resguardaban.

—**Me da un poco de miedo, pero bueno…supongo que sabes dónde estamos y también sabrás que ningún animal salvaje o cualquier otro ser vivo, nos hará daño, ¿Verdad?**

**—Estás a salvo**— respondió divertida, notando como a pesar del intento de sonar distendida, Rachel estaba histérica y trataba de ocultarlo sin demasiada suerte.—**Quizás si te explico dónde estamos, podrás relajarte un poco**.

—**Una montaña en Mahé, con muchos árboles y muy oscura, porque aún es de madrugada y…¡Oh dios!**—se aferró a su cintura—, **¿Qué ha sido eso?**

—**Mmmm…¿Un búho?—**cuestionó con sarcasmo tras asociar perfectamente el canto de aquel pájaro.

**—Quinn, tengo miedo…**

**—Rachel**—trató de tranquilizarla pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros, y obligándola a que continuase caminando**—. Estamos en las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Venn, probablemente el lugar con más encanto de todas las Seychelles.**

—**Creí que el mejor lugar de todas estas islas, era la hamaca de tu casa.**—Intervino provocando una nueva sonrisa.

**—Tienes razón**—continuó con la broma**—, podemos decir que éste es el segundo lugar más encantador de todos. Este lugar se le conoce como La Misión, fue una granja, y más tarde…allá por 1800 se convirtió en un internado para los hijos de los esclavos. Aquí los educaban, ya sabes…**

—**Algo había oído hablar de eso** —dijo Rachel comprendiendo perfectamente la explicación de Quinn.

**—Lo sé**—balbuceó—. **La señora Hilland se esmeró en que aprendiésemos todas esas historias, ¿Verdad?**

**—No me la recuerdes, odiaba sus clases…me quedaba dormida escuchándola.**

—**No eras la única**— masculló sonriente**—, creo que todos nos quedamos alguna vez dormidos en sus clases. Supongo que era como…una regla obligatoria que cumplir.**

**—Yo sé que Kurt, Tina y Mercedes lo hicieron, y bueno yo no me quedé dormida porque bebía tanto café, que era imposible, pero te juro que alguna que otra vez…llegué a dar alguna cabezada.**

—**Al menos asistíais a clase, porque Santana siempre conseguía que nos escapásemos, aunque lo cierto era que las ideas siempre venían de la entrenadora Sue…**

**—Oh dios…Sue**— musitó recordando aquellos años**—, cuantas cosas nos hizo para acabar con el Glee Club, y cada vez éramos más fuertes…**

—**Terminó cediendo**— añadió Quinn provocando un silencio que las acompañó por algunos metros—. **¿Lo echas de menos?**

**—¿El Glee club?**

—**El Glee, las clases…los chicos**…—tragó saliva**—, fue una buena época a pesar de todo lo malo que vivimos.**

**—Echo de menos todo, Quinn**— musitó un tanto apenada**—, echo de menos absolutamente todo.**

**—¿Le echas de menos a él?**

Tardó en responder. Rachel tuvo que contener el nudo que se aferraba a su garganta cada vez que recordaba aquel momento de su pasado, siendo probablemente el más duro de su vida.

—**Mucho**—confesó con la voz quebrada**—, supongo que es una pena que nunca se irá de mí, aunque siempre he tratado de recordarlo como algo hermoso, algo bueno.**

No pudo evitarlo. Quinn se aferró aún más a la morena y le regaló un dulce y cariñoso abrazo, reconfortándola más de lo que sus brazos eran capaces de lograr.

—**La vida sigue, y solo los buenos recuerdos nos harán sonreír, y estoy segura de que él nos querrá ver sonreír para siempre**.—Añadió la morena.

—**Estoy completamente segura de que así es**— musitó. –**Mereces sonreír, Rachel. **

—**Todos merecemos sonreír y ser felices**—matizó.—**Yo, tú…nosotras**—susurró tras dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia.

**—Y merecemos ver cosas impresionantes**— añadió tras regalarle un fugaz pero cariñoso beso en la cabeza—.**Y eso es lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí**.

—**Pues…no sé qué vamos a ver, ni siquiera distingo el suelo, y el mareo que me ha provocado la lancha y luego ese corredor de rally, me está perjudicando más de lo que creía.**

**—¿Te encuentras aun mal?**

—**Un poco, ¿Falta mucho para llegar a ese lugar?**

—**No, está justo al final de este camino, a unos 20 metros.**

**—Ok…supongo que aguantaré antes de desmayarme, o vomitar. Espero que no sea lo segundo.**

—**Yo también**— sonrió acelerando el paso—, **vamos…está aquí mismo.**

Justo ahí, a escasos metros, en mitad de aquella montaña. Rachel ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, aunque aquello no significase que su miedo hubiese desaparecido, sin embargo no necesitó demasiado esfuerzo para descubrir lo que había a su alrededor tras pisar aquella planicie.

El cielo allí arriba, sin la presencia de los árboles, ya empezaba a tornarse más claro y el reflejo de la luna, que ya había pasado su fase completa, hizo el resto para comprender cual había sido la intención de Quinn al llevarla a aquel lugar.

**—Oh dios…¿Qué es esto, Quinn?—** masculló mirando a su alrededor.

**—El mirador de la Misión**— respondió sin dejar de caminar.

**—Guau…¿Eso…eso…es?—** Rachel no tardó en descubrir una extraña cubierta justo enfrente, hacia donde Quinn ya dirigía sus pasos y la obligaba a dar varias zancadas para no quedarse a solas**.—¿Qué es eso?**

No conseguía comprenderlo. La escasa visibilidad que tenia del lugar, solo la llevaba a distinguir los travesaños y el techo que formaban aquella caseta, pero no había nada más.

**—Un gazebo**— respondió Quinn invitándola a que se adentrase en el templete.

**—Oh…dios**— masculló sorprendida, sin embargo no lo estuvo tanto como cuando la chispa saltó de entre las manos de Quinn y prendían una pequeña vela que permanecía sobre una mesa de madera, junto a dos tazas y un extraño termo, justo en el centro de aquel kiosko**.—¿Quinn?...¿Qué…qué haces?, ¿De dónde ha salido eso?**

**—Cuenta la leyenda, que la Reina de Inglaterra terminó rindiéndose a los encantos de éste lugar, y se sentó en este lugar a contemplar la puesta de sol, mientras tomaba un té. Sin embargo nadie le explicó que estaba en el lugar equivocado para la puesta de sol—** comenzó a explicar con parsimonia, consiguiendo que todos los sentidos de Rachel quedasen prendados de ella.—**Desde este gazebo no se puede ver la puesta de sol. Desde este lugar solo se puede contemplar su despertar.** –Hizo un breve silencio mientras la invitaba a que tomase asiento junto a la mesa—**Yo siempre había pensado en ti como una verdadera estrella, pero desde hace unos días tengo la sensación de haber descubierto algo mucho más especial en ti. Te has convertido en toda una reina para mis ojos, Rachel, y las reinas tienen que tomar el té en este gazebo, y ver el verdadero espectáculo.**

**—Quinn**—murmuró completamente abrumada. Pero aquel leve susurro no sirvió para nada.

Quinn se aseguró de que las tazas estaban perfectas y tras ello, sirvió un humeante y oloroso té en el interior de ambas, para a continuación soplar con sutilmente sobre la vela, apagándola y devolviendo la oscuridad que ya había empezado a teñirse de un intenso azul del cielo.

No tardó en ocupar un lugar junto a la morena, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro e invitándola a que tomase una de las tazas.

Rachel no daba crédito. Evidentemente el objetivo de Quinn era que contemplase el amanecer como nunca antes lo había podido hacer, sin embargo toda su atención se fijaba en ella. En recordar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, en el olor que desprendía la taza de té y su sonrisa destruyendo cualquier ley natural que dijese que era imposible distinguirla en la oscuridad.

Por supuesto que podía verla. Podía ver su sonrisa, podía escucharla aunque no estuviese emitiendo sonido alguno, e incluso podía sentirla. Era algo, una especie de vibración, de electricidad lo que desprendía cuando sonreía, y su cuerpo se adueñaba de ella.

**—El conductor de rally—**bromeó**—, ha sido un buen cómplice y ayudante para que esto pueda llegar hasta aquí—**sonrió mirando hacia la mesa—¿**No te gusta la sorpresa?**—preguntó tras ver como Rachel no tomaba la taza de té y seguía completamente muda, observándola a ella.

Y no respondió.

La morena siguió guardando silencio, pero su cuerpo si reaccionó y lo hizo sorprendiendo a Quinn.

Lentamente, como si no quisiera mover siquiera el aire que había entre ellas, fue acercándose y dejándose caer hasta acomodar la cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia, y aferrarse a ella.

**—Rachel**—susurró apartando el pelo del rostro de la morena, que ya se perfilaba hacia el horizonte**.—¿Te encuentras mal?**

—**No, no Quinn**—respondió con apenas un hilo de voz**—, estoy mejor que nunca**.

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué no me respondes?, ¿Por qué te tumbas aquí?**

—**No te respondo porque no tengo palabras**— musitó—. **Tengo la sensación de no estar a la altura de tu voz si hablo. Esto es tan…tan especial que no me perdonaría jamás destruirlo.**

**—Oh…Rachel…—**volvió enredar sus dedos en el pelo de la morena, regalándole una serie de caricias que no hicieron más que relajarla.

**—Y si me he tumbado aquí**— siguió hablando**—, es porque creo que estoy en un sueño, y tarde o temprano voy a terminar despertando. Si despierto, quiero hacerlo abrazada a ti. **

**—Rachel…no es un sueño, esto es real…mira, no te pierdas eso**— musitó lanzando la mirada al frente tras descubrir como el cielo ya no era negro, ni siquiera azul. Unos reflejos anaranjados iban silueteando algunas nubes que se posicionaban sobre el inmenso océano. El agua dejaba se llenaba de destellos y las olas empezaban a dejarse ver con su particular rumor.

La morena no dudó en seguir su consejo y perdió su mirada en el horizonte.

¿Para qué hablar?, pensó al tiempo que se aferraba aún más a sus piernas, y sentía como Quinn buscaba una de sus manos, y la tomaba entre las suyas, dibujando caricias y entrelazando sus dedos.

¿Para qué hablar?, se volvió a repetir notando como la luz empezaba a invadirlas sin apenas ser consciente de ello. No podía ver el sol aparecer, porque aún no había hecho acto de presencia, pero podía sentirlo tan cerca, llegando a imaginarlo como se vería desde fuera, desde más allá de las estrellas. Y era tan especial esa sensación, que supo que nunca más podría olvidar aquel día, aquel amanecer, aquel momento de su vida.

**—¿En qué piensas, Rachel?**— susurró Quinn siendo consciente de que algo se movía en el interior de la morena.

**—Pienso en el sol**— musitó**—, lo imagino ahí…sonriente y travieso, escondiéndose de nosotras, alargando su aparición un poco más.**

**—No se va a poder esconder por mucho más, está a punto de aparecer**.

**—Lo sé—**respondió.

**—¿Solo piensas en eso?**

**—No**—respondió rápidamente**—, también pienso en ti, en mi…en este preciso momento. No lo voy a olvidar nunca, Quinn. Lo voy a recordar siempre, y el día que muera…cerraré los ojos y lo imaginaré. Creo que esto es lo más cerca del cielo que voy a estar nunca.**

**—¿Por qué mejor no piensas en…volver a verlo muchas veces?—** musitó tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire y llenar sus pulmones.

Quinn empezaba a ser consciente de que no iba a poder controlar mucho más sus sentimientos. Que su corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso llegaba a doler, y la necesidad de expresarlo se hacía cada vez más y más latente.

**—¿Me acompañarás cuando quiera verlo de nuevo?**

**—No tendría fuerzas para rechazar algo así. **

**—¿Cuándo?, ¿Lo harás cuando yo te lo pida?**— interrogó sin pensar, sabiendo que aquellas cuestiones ponía en entredicho la conversación que habían mantenido el día anterior.

Rachel sabía que Quinn no iba a abandonar aquella isla, pero ella tampoco iba a dejar Nueva York, por lo que aquellas preguntas la lanzaban hacia un vacío, hacia un abismo en el que sabía que no había una respuesta certera, pero tal vez si podría encontrar una esperanza, aunque fuera mínima, de saber que se iban a ver pronto.

**—No lo sé, Rachel**—balbuceó con un lamento.

**—¿Ves?, por eso prefiero guardar este momento y quedármelo para siempre, y recordarlo cada vez que necesite saber que el cielo existe, que el paraíso es de verdad.**

**—Rachel**—la interrumpió sin saber muy bien si quería decir aquello con tanta previsión.—**Quiero…me gustaría que esto se volviese a repetir…en fin de año**—tragó saliva—, **en Nueva York.**

Fue rápido. Tan rápido que Quinn ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando se encontró con Rachel frente a ella.

Se había alzado con tanta rapidez, que no le había dado tiempo a asimilar el movimiento, y ahora permanecía sentada, apoyándose sobre sus piernas pero con la suficiente altura como para quedar frente a ella.

**—¿Eso es verdad?—**cuestionó con la respiración entrecortada, deseando que no fuese una alucinación.

**—Yo también necesito vacaciones**— respondió—, **y necesito una buena dosis de taxis, de ruido…de familia, de amigos…de frío, de nieve…**

**—¿Vendrás a Nueva York?**

—**Te lo prometo**— susurró sin poder evitar desviar la mirada hacia los labios de la morena.

**—¿Podremos ir al cine juntas?... ¿Y…y cenar en mi casa?**

**—Claro, podremos hacer todo lo que desees**— sonrió.

**—¿Juntas?—** insistió mordiéndose los labios, expectante por escuchar la mejor de las respuestas.

**—Muy juntas**—dijo con apenas un hilo de voz y dibujando aquella sonrisa que eliminaba cualquier resquicio de duda en Rachel. Aquella sonrisa que valía por mil palabras, por mil promesas. Con aquella sonrisa, el pacto quedaba sellado y confirmado.—**Rachel…**

**—Dime…**

—**Te aseguro que me encanta mirarte, que eres…hermosa, pero nos estamos perdiendo el espectáculo**—masculló ladeando la cabeza, buscando el horizonte tras el rostro de la morena.

**—Oh…cierto**— recordó recuperando la postura que había mantenido desde que tomó asiento en aquel lugar, ocupando de nuevo sus piernas como perfecta almohada.

El sol ya se asomaba.

Un pequeño punto de luz y todo un cielo lleno de amarillos, azules y blancos, le daba la bienvenida a aquel día. Y todo volvía a llenarse de magia.

El mar se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor. Los árboles que antes cubrían sus cabezas con tenebrosas ramas, se vestían de un verde intenso donde miles de pájaros cantaban y despertaban a la isla, y por supuesto a ellas.—**No es un sueño, Quinn**— añadió con dulzura, sin romper la calma que volvía a invadirlas—, **el té se ha enfriado y eso no sucede en los sueños**.

—**No, eso no sucede en los sueños**— repitió sonriente, entendiendo perfectamente la conclusión a la que había llegado Rachel.

Y es que en un lugar en el que sol les daba los buenos días de aquella forma tan idílica, solo algo tan efímero como la temperatura de una taza de té, podría hacerles ver que aquel paraíso era real. Que la magia de aquel momento no era fruto de su mente, ni de sus sueños.


	29. Olivia y April

Canción del capítulo: All coming back to me now, cover by Lea Michele.

* * *

Capítulo 29

Olivia y April

—**Deja de pellizcarme y camina, por favor.**

**—Es que me voy a caer.**

**—No te vas a caer, te estoy sujetando.**

**—¡Pero…pero es que no sé andar con los ojos tapados!**—exclamó—**y menos por la playa.**

**—¿Quieres confiar en mí?**

**—Ok…ok, pero como me suceda algo, serás tú quien me lleve de vuelta a San Francisco, y te quedarás conmigo…a cuidarme.**

**—Ok, me quedaré contigo…para siempre.**

Un beso.

Un cálido y sentido beso de Olivia sobre la mano de April, que firmemente sujetaba para evitar que la chica pudiese caer si tropezaba.

La escena podría pertenecer perfectamente a una comedia, sin embargo la intención de aquella sorpresa, era regalarle el gesto más romántico que jamás se le había ocurrido.

El reloj casi marcaba las diez de la noche, y después de una agradable cena, la última cena en aquella isla para la pareja, Olivia se había empeñado en mostrarle algo a su chica que no iba a olvidar jamás. Aunque para ello tuviese que recorrer aquel trayecto sobre la arena de la playa, con los ojos perfectamente tapados y sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Solo Olivia sabía lo que hacía. Solo ella y dos testigos más de excepción que iban a ser parte de aquello.

Rachel caminaba despacio detrás de ellas, tratando de evitar que la arena se removiese demasiado bajo sus pies, y no alertar a April de su presencia.

Más lejos, sentada sobre unos viejos escalones de madera que daban acceso a otra zona del hotel, Quinn observaba el espectáculo y esperaba impaciente a que llegaran al lugar exacto que ella había preparado a petición de Olivia.

Apenas 100 metros las separaban de la terraza del restaurante, donde habían cenado, y el ruido, el escaso ruido de los comensales, ya había desaparecido por completo.

La oscuridad de aquella noche con luna menguante, envolvía aquella zona de la playa y hacía de ella el lugar más íntimo de cuántos podrían encontrar allí.

Varias de las enormes y típicas rocas de aquellas playas se alzaban junto a ellas y les regalaban el cobijo perfecto para quedar ajenas al resto del mundo. Solo la playa permanecía firme frente a ellas, y el cielo completamente cubierto de estrellas.

Fue en ese instante, cuando la pareja se adentró en el extraño anfiteatro que formaban las rocas, cuando Quinn decidió recortar distancias y ser testigo del maravilloso espectáculo que estaba a punto de producirse allí. Y es que llevaba tantos años sin presenciar algo así, que no podía perdérselo por nada en el mundo.

**—¿Hemos llegado ya?—** cuestionó April

**—Sí, ya puedes quitarte el antifaz**— musitó colocándose a su lado, tras asegurarse de que Rachel estaba perfectamente escondida tras una de las rocas.

**—Ok…me quitaré esto y veré qué diablos…oh…oh dios…mío**— balbuceó sin poder cerrar la boca**.—¡Oh…dios…mío!, ¿Qué es todo esto?**

Un banco, o tal vez un columpio, o las dos cosas en uno.

Un extraño balancín perfectamente anclado al suelo que ya se movía con la escasa brisa que entraba en aquel recoveco, y un asiento lo suficientemente amplio como para recostarse sobre él, mientras la inmensidad del océano quedaba frente a ellas.

Justo al lado, a escasos metros, una mesilla con un par de velas que iluminaban lo suficiente como para distinguirlo todo a su alrededor.

**—¿Qué es todo esto, Olivia?—** miró a su chica, que sonriente comenzaba a organizar su mente y a preparar el breve discurso que quería regalarle.

**—Bueno, siempre estás quejándote de lo poco romántica que soy, de la vergüenza que me da demostrar mis sentimientos en público, y quería demostrarte que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti.**

**—Oli…no es necesario que…**

**—Shhh—** la detuvo al tiempo que tomaba sus manos y se enfrentaba a ella—. **April, no puedo lograr que miles de personas me escuchen cuando te digo que te quiero, ni siquiera puedo comprarte el diamante más grande del mundo, o tal vez dibujar tu nombre con humo en el cielo, pero puedo hacer que esta noche sea la más especial que jamás hayas vivido. **

**—Mis noches ya son especiales contigo**— susurró la chica visiblemente emocionada.—**No necesito una playa, ni un marco tan espectacular como este para sentirme especial a tu lado.**

**—No me voy a marchar de este lugar sin que vivas un momento como este**— intervino de nuevo Olivia—, **vamos…siéntate ahí.**

No rechistó.

April retrocedió varios pasos hasta ocupar el balancín, y Olivia la imitó tomando asiento a su lado.

**—¿Y ahora?**

—**Pues ahora vas a saber lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, como por ejemplo…tragarme todo mi orgullo y lograr que una de esas estrellas que ves ahí, en el cielo**— señaló hacia el firmamento**—, baje y te regale algo muy especial.**

—**Olivia…no, no entiendo muy bien que es lo que…**

**—Rachel**— susurró la chica interrumpiendo a April.

**—¿Qué sucede con Rachel?—**cuestionó confusa, pero su respuesta no llegó en forma de palabras, sino que lo hizo con un sonido.

Los pasos de Rachel llamaron la atención de April, que rápidamente se giró hacia desde donde procedía, y la descubría sonriente, caminando directamente hacia ellas.

**—¿Rachel?—**masculló aún más confusa—, **¿Qué…qué haces aquí?**

**—Es la estrella que se ha ofrecido a bajar de su firmamento, para hacerte un regalo**— habló Olivia, eximiendo de cualquier conversación a Rachel.

La morena simplemente se limitó a caminar hasta quedar frente a ellas, con la playa y el horizonte a su espalda y una sonrisa en sus labios.

La luz de las dos velas era más que suficiente para distinguir aquel gesto en su rostro, y también para iluminar sus ojos.

A pesar de los años, de las veces que se había subido a un escenario y cantado para cientos de personas, aquella sensación de nerviosismo seguía apoderándose de su cuerpo, aunque el único público que existiese fuesen dos chicas que la admiraban, y un par de ojos escondidos tras una de las rocas.

Quinn no lo sabía, pero Rachel se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia justo en el lado opuesto por donde ella había accedido, y saber que estaba allí, y que la iba a escuchar, le provocaba un plus de emoción que difícilmente podía controlar.

Aquella canción iba a ser única y exclusiva para April, a petición expresa de Olivia, pero su letra bien podría valer para aquella historia de amor que empezaba a vivir con Quinn.

Rachel tomó aire, llenó sus pulmones y tragó saliva para que su garganta se suavizara lo máximo posible.

—**Espero…espero que esto te guste, April**— habló por primera vez—.** Y también espero que con esto, puedas olvidar lo que presenciasteis ayer…en la playa**— bromeó haciendo referencia al beso que todos pudieron ver entre ella y Quinn. Y es que aunque sabía que todos eran personas sensatas y confiables, aquella extraña sensación seguía presente en ella por el descubrimiento.

Un beso no era lo mismo que un rumor, y a pesar de todo, su vida a ojos del resto del mundo, seguía siendo la misma que dejó en Nueva York. Seguía siendo la chica de Jesse St—James.

**—Yo no vi nada**— masculló Olivia humor.

—**Yo tampoco**— repitió April sonriente—, **no recuerdo nada de ayer.**

**—Ok—** sonrió Rachel mordiéndose el labio**—, en ese caso…esto es para ti, April**,** de parte de Olivia.**—Susurró en el mismo instante en el que Olivia se aferraba a la mano de su chica, y ambas se preparaban para lo que iba a suceder.

Por supuesto April seguía sin creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo, pero su incredulidad aumentó al escuchar las primeras frases que salían de la voz, de la espectacular voz de Rachel.

Y el primer escalofrío llegó, y no solo a ella. También apareció en la piel de Olivia, que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar algo así de por parte de Rachel, y por supuesto lo hizo en Quinn.

La rubia tuvo que aferrarse a la roca para evitar que sus piernas cedieran al temblor que aquellas primeras palabras le habían provocado.

_Había días cuando el sol era tan cruel  
Que todas las lágrimas se convertían en polvo.  
Y yo sabía que mis ojos se estaban  
secando para siempre_

Imposible describirlo, pensó Quinn sin dejar de escuchar su voz tras las rocas, evitando mirarla en todo momento por miedo a no poder controlarse e irrumpir en la romántica dedicatoria.

Tal vez aquella canción no era alegre, pero hablaba del amor, de lo que supone no poder apartarlo de tu vida cuando ha entrado de lleno, cuando se adueña de tu ser y basta una simple mirada, un simple roce o un simple susurro, para volver a caer en el delirio y dejarse llevar.

No podía describir la sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo en aquel instante, y que lograba que varias lágrimas se instalasen en sus ojos y los iluminaran con un brillo imposible de aplacar, a pesar de la oscuridad.

No había suficiente aire en aquella playa que pudiese tranquilizarla, y por más que alzaba la cabeza y miraba el cielo tratando de encontrar la calma, cada palabra rompía sus esquemas y la lanzaba de nuevo al vago intento por controlarse.

_Si me besas así  
Y si susurras así  
Estuvo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo  
Pero todo está volviendo a mí  
Si me quieres así  
Y si me necesitas así  
Estuvo muerto desde hace mucho tiempo  
Pero todo está volviendo a mí  
Es difícil resistir  
Y todo está volviendo.  
Yo apenas puedo recordar  
Pero todo está volviendo a mí ahora  
Pero todo está volviendo_

Y no menos era lo que estaba sucediendo frente a Rachel.

April había roto a llorar desde la primera palabra que salió de los labios de la morena, y Olivia la escuchaba completamente sorprendida.

Sabía del talento de Rachel gracias a la multitud de videos que su chica había insistido en mostrarle, pero allí, en persona y solo para ellas, era algo difícil de superar.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a lograr agradecerle que aceptase su petición para aquella noche. De hecho aún seguía sin comprender como había sido capaz de personarse en su propia habitación, apenas unas horas antes y pedirle tal despropósito.

Pero lo cierto es que Rachel estaba en deuda con ambas, sobre todo con April, que había estado cuidándola incluso cuando peor se portó con ella. El cariño se había instalado entre las tres, y le resultaba imposible rechazar un gesto como aquel. Al fin y al cabo, cantar era su vida, y hacerlo para alguien que la admiraba tanto, en un lugar como aquel, era un regalo en vez de un compromiso.

Solo supuso una situación comprometida cuando terminó de cantar, y fue testigo de cómo el beso entre las dos chicas, se prolongaba más de la cuenta. Tanto que Rachel pudo alejarse de ellas sin que ni siquiera se percatasen del hecho.

Decidió salir por el margen derecho y las dejó allí, regalándose besos en mitad de un cariñoso y dulce abrazo. Y lo hizo por aquella zona porque sabía que allí, debía estar ella.

No falló.

Quinn ya se había dejado caer sobre la arena y buscaba el apoyo de la enorme roca con su espalda. No la había visto aparecer. Fue Rachel la que se percató de su postura y se acercó a ella rompiendo el mutismo que la inundaba, mientras mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

**—¿Cansada?—** susurró con tanta dulzura, que Quinn ni siquiera tuvo opción de asustarse.

Simplemente alzó la mirada hacia ella y esbozó una débil sonrisa**.—¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**—¿Pensabas que me iba a perder algo así?—**respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

**—Estabas casi dormida en la cena, lo normal es que te hubieses marchado a descansar, Quinn. Llevas desde las 3 de la madrugada sin hacerlo y no has parado en todo el día.**

**—Quería escucharte, y ha merecido la pena.**

**—Vamos, levanta…tenemos que marcharnos, Olivia me dijo que pretendía pasar la noche aquí, y las he dejado muy bien acompañadas.**

**—Lo sé**— respondió Quinn ayudándose de la mano de la morena para recuperar la verticalidad.—**Me preguntó si causaría algún tipo de problema el quedarse ahí. **

**—¿Es ilegal?**

—**No, lo normal es que nadie se quede en la playa por la noche, porque es privada…pero esa misma razón me ha permitido hablar con los servicios de seguridad del hotel, y les han dado vía libre.**

**—Bien, me alegro que así sea.**

**—He…he tenido que mentirles. Supuestamente Olivia le va a pedir matrimonio a April**—sonrió con travesura—, **de ahí que hayan hecho la excepción. Elliot estará pendiente de la zona esta noche.**

**—¿Elliot?**

**—Es uno de los chicos de seguridad. Vigilará porque nadie se acerque a ellas.**

**—Es…es perfecto**— susurró al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar por la playa, obligando a Quinn a que siguiese sus pasos. Sin embargo no solo se limitó a caminar junto a ella, sino que optó por buscar su brazo y aferrarse a él, para luego, ir descendiendo poco a poco y acabar entrelazando su mano con la de Rachel.

No hubo impedimento alguno de la morena porque aquello sucediera, todo lo contrario. Rachel sonrió al percibir la mano de Quinn buscando la suya, y se aferró a ella con toda la dulzura que aquella escena permitía.

Una dulzura que las llevó a mantener el silencio por algunos metros, mientras perdían sus miradas en la tranquilidad de la desértica y oscura playa.

**—Es…es hermoso, ¿Verdad?— **musitó Rachel rompiendo el silencio.—**Olivia ha sido muy valiente, jamás creí que iba a ser capaz de pedirme algo así. Parece una chica muy orgullosa.**

**—Está enamorada, Rachel. **

**—¿Y eso te exime de ser orgullosa?**

**—No, pero hace que te lo tragues**—respondió rápidamente—. **Esa chica haría cualquier cosa por April, no hay más que ver lo que está haciendo ya…y no me refiero a esa sorpresa. **

**—¿Te refieres a su trabajo?, April me comentó que se juega mucho estando aquí.**

**—Pues sí. Pero supongo que no le importa el riesgo si puede estar con su chica. Debe ser muy duro mantener una relación a distancia.**

**—Muy…dura**—balbuceó sin poder evitar bajar la mirada. –**Quinn…¿Tú…tú mantendrías una relación a distancia?**

**—No**— respondió tan rápidamente que incluso llegó a dolerle a Rachel. Sin embargo aquella no fue la respuesta definitiva.—**Pero…**

**—¿Pero?, ¿Hay un pero?**

**—Supongo que cuando amas de verdad, haces lo que sea por mantener a esa persona cerca de ti, aunque miles de kilómetros te separen, como por ejemplo lo que está haciendo Olivia. **

**—Pero Olivia y April tendrán opciones de volver a estar juntas, seguro…estoy segura de que Olivia tendrá suficiente dinero para viajar, y April…bueno, tal vez no lo tenga, pero yo me voy a encargar de ayudarle de alguna forma.**

**—¿Ayudarla?**—cuestionó extrañada**—, ¿Vas a darle dinero?**

—**No, no puedo hacer eso Quinn, pero tengo contactos, conozco a mucha gente y tal vez…pueda echarle una mano con su profesión. El resto estará en sus manos. Es ella la que tiene que demostrar que vale y que quiere cumplir sus sueños. **

**—Guau…eso, eso está muy bien, Rachel. ¿Ella lo sabe?**

—**No, ni pienso decírselo hasta que yo no haya hablado con quién tengo que hablar. Me limitaré a pedirle su teléfono antes de que se marche, y ya me pondré en contacto con ella cuando estemos en los Estados Unidos.**

**—Es genial, Rachel. Me alegro que pienses así. Esa…esa es la verdadera Rachel Berry, la que yo siempre he conocido**— musitó regalándole un cariñoso abrazo mientras seguían caminando.

**—Si está en mis manos, ¿Por qué no? También había pensado hablar con Jeremy** **Thomas.**

**—¿El productor?**

**—Ajam…hace unos meses me dijo que estaba pensando en crear una nueva productora en Los Ángeles, y que iba a tratar de producir series…no sé, alejarse un poco del teatro, y he pensado que es probable que necesiten guionistas. Tal vez a Olivia le pueda interesar.**

**—¡Rachel!—**la miró sorprendida**—, ¿De verdad vas a hacer eso?**

**—¿Las has visto?, ¿Has visto como se miran?, ¿Cómo se acarician?. Me duele a mi verlas separada, ¿Cómo no se van a sentir ellas?. No pierdo nada por mover algunos hilos.**

**—Se van a volver locas si logras algo, lo sabes, ¿No?**

**—Mientras sean felices, yo estaré contenta**— sonrió aferrándose a su cintura—, ¿**Sabes qué?...—**tragó saliva**—, también podría mover algunos hilos para…para…ti.**

**—¿Para mí?**

**—Bueno, si algún día decides…dejar esta isla**—murmuró con el temor a mirarla ocupando su rostro—, **pues solo avísame…moveré cielo y tierra para encontrarte algo que esté a la altura de tus expectativas…en Nueva York, o en cualquier otro lugar del país.**

**—Rachel**— la interrumpió.

—**Sí, sí, ya lo sé…sé que no quieres irte, y que si te vas, serás tú misma quien encuentre tu camino**— replicó sin pensar—. **No trato de convencerte, Quinn. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, y que si necesitas ayuda de ese tipo, estaré dispuesta a todo, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Pareces mi madre**— musitó sonriente.

**—¿Tu madre?—**repitió confusa.—**Vaya…te aseguro que considero que tu madre es una buena persona y tiene todo mi respeto, pero…no me gusta la idea de recordarte a ella.**

**—Lo digo por tu insistencia en que abandone la isla. No hay semana que no hable con ella y me suplique que vuelva…**

**—¿Lo hace?**

—**Sí, mucho**.

**—¿Y…no logra convencerte?**— cuestionó de nuevo sintiendo como volvía a insistir en aquel asunto, aunque Quinn no parecía tomarlo en serio. El cansancio en su cuerpo la convertía en un ser maleable.

**—Claro que me convence, Rachel. Me apetece muchísimo verla, igual que a mis amigos…pero ahora mi mundo está aquí. Y no me voy a ir a menos que eso cambie…o tal vez si encuentro el verdadero amor—matizó dibujando media sonrisa.**

**—¿El amor te hará volar?**

**—Seguro…—**la miró—, **solo necesito encontrarlo.**

**—¿Solo necesitas encontrarlo?, lo lógico y normal es que también sepas si es correspondido, ¿No es cierto?**— masculló tratando de escuchar aquello que tanto deseaba. Aquello jamás había imaginado escuchar en alguien como Quinn.

Y lo escuchó.

**—No**—fue sincera—. **No me importa no ser correspondida, soy lo suficientemente persistente como para lograr que se enamoren de mí**—añadió segundos antes de regalarle una sonrisa.

**—¿Cambiarias de vida por enamorar a alguien?**

**—Si mis sentimientos son reales, por supuesto…recorrería el mundo entero si hiciera falta.**

**—Oh…—**susurró desviando de nuevo la mirada, pero esta vez no lo hizo hacia el suelo, sino que se perdió en el mar.

**—¿Oh?...¿En qué piensas?**

**—Me pregunto…cómo andan tus sentimientos**—sonrió tímidamente—, **si por casualidad están más seguros de lo que ya estaban ayer…**

**—Rachel…—**dejó escapar con una sonrisa

**—Es broma, Quinn**— aclaró siendo consciente de lo perjudicial que era tratar de apresurar un tema tan delicado como aquel.

Y es que a pesar de ser consciente de lo complejo de su relación con Quinn, a pesar de haber entendido que antes de intentar siquiera algo, debían organizar sus propias vidas, Rachel no podía evitar pensar en la idea del poco tiempo que quedaba en aquel lugar, y lo duro que le iba a resultar marcharse de allí, dejando a Quinn atrás.

Daba igual si aquello que ya sentía, no avanzaba. Daba igual si Quinn admitía no sentir nada por ella. No le importaba nada que el motivo por el que Quinn regresase a Nueva York, no fuese ella. Lo único que tenía claro era que no iba a soportar la idea de dejarla allí, tan lejos de todo lo que ambas conocían. No quería ni pensarlo.

**—Lo sé**— susurró tras varios segundos de silencio.—**No obstante, tengo que confesarte que mis sentimientos siguen un curso bastante…alentador, sobre todo después de escucharte cantar.**

**—¿Alentador?, ¿Eso significa que son más reales?, ¿Qué esta isla ya no te influye tanto como creías?**

—**Positivos, afirmativos…Rachel, estaré influenciada o no por la soledad que sentía antes de que tú llegaras, no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que me he enamorado de ti.**

Se detuvo.

Rachel detuvo el paso repentinamente, y no porque ya hubiesen llegado al acceso de su apartamento, sino por las palabras de Quinn. Por la contundencia que utilizó para confesarle aquello, sin titubeos, sin miedos ni dudas.

A pesar de que ya se lo había dicho el día anterior, aquella noche sonó mucho más importante, más serio para Rachel.

**—¿Por qué me miras así?—**volvió a hablar de nuevo tras notar la confusa mirada de Rachel a su lado.—**Creí que eso ya lo sabias.**

—¿**Pretendes que me acostumbre a que tú me digas algo así?, es imposible Quinn…Imagina el subidón de adrenalina que se apodera de mí cuando dices eso…me deja paralizada.**

**—No puedo imaginármelo**— respondió lanzando una mirada hacia el apartamento.—**A mí nunca me lo han dicho.**

**—Quinn…yo….**

**—Shhh**—la silenció—, **ni se te ocurra darme explicaciones por eso, ni mucho menos te precipites en decir algo así…**

**—No me estoy precipitando, y no iba a darte explicaciones…**

**—Me da igual. No es el momento para que hables de tus sentimientos. No me sentiría bien.**

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Porque creería que te estoy incitando a hacerlo y no, no quiero que sea así. Si algún día sientes algo por mí, y estás realmente convencida de lo que es, me lo dirás…sin más. Y será entonces cuando sienta ese escalofrío del que hablas, ese subidón de adrenalina que me deje paralizada. Pero hasta entonces, déjame que sea yo quien lo trabaje…**

**—Tratas…¿Tratas de decirme que estás…trabajando para enamorarme?**

Quinn volvió a dibujar media sonrisa y no dudó en acercarse hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.—**La cosa más grande que jamás aprenderás es amar…**

**—Y ser correspondida…—**añadió Rachel reconociendo perfectamente aquella frase, y de donde procedía.

—**Va siendo hora de amar…y ser correspondida**—susurró de nuevo, sin destruir la escasa distancia que las separaba.—**Y va siendo hora de dormir…**

Pudo aspirarlo, pudo beberlo y llenar con él sus pulmones.

Rachel suspiró con tanta fuerza, que se adueñó del aliento de la rubia, como si fuera un bálsamo de tranquilidad que templaba sus nervios, y la inmensa necesidad por volver a besar sus labios.

Ilusa, pensó tras procesar aquellas palabras. Si había algo de lo que realmente estaba segura, era que siempre había amado a Quinn, aunque no de aquel modo que ya empezaba a ocupar todo su ser.

Pero Quinn no quería oírlo aún, y pudo comprender el motivo. Quería verla rendida a sus pies, pero de tal forma que lograse sorprenderla, no como todos aquellos chicos que alguna vez habían terminado sucumbiendo a sus encantos. Quinn quería ser amada de verdad, como se aman esos amantes de las grande historias románticas.

—**Quinn...**

—**Dime Rachel**—respondió con apenas un hilo de voz, recreándose en sus labios y en sus ojos.

**—¿Quieres…dormir conmigo?**

**—Eh…**

**—Shhh**—la interrumpió sellando sus labios con su dedo**—, solo…dormir**— aclaró—**Si vuelvo a hacer el amor contigo, no tendré fuerzas para marcharme de este lugar.**

**—¿Puedo hablar ya?**

**—Adelante…**

**—Vuelve a preguntármelo.**

**—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?**—volvió a cuestionar segundos antes de regalarle un sensual gesto al morderse los labios.

—**Me muero por dormir…contigo.**


	30. Dia 14

Canción del capitulo: Goodbye by Avril Lavigne

* * *

Capítulo 29

Día 14

Duro.

Sabía que aquel momento llegaría, y aunque era algo habitual cuando conectabas de una manera especial con algunos de los clientes del hotel, nunca antes había tenido una sensación de angustia como la que se apoderaba de ella, en aquel preciso instante.

Y es que una despedida nunca era plato de buen gusto para Quinn, y mucho menos si la despedida se multiplicaba por dos, como en aquel caso.

Ni April, ni Olivia vio lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se despidieron en el hall del hotel, sin embargo Quinn no podía evitar que los mismos se tornasen brillantes, y un angustioso nudo se apoderase de su garganta tras alejarse de ambas, y dejar que siguieran con el mismo ritual de despedida.

Era Adam el que ya hablaba con las dos chicas, mientras uno de los mozos trasladaba el equipaje de la pareja hacia uno de los boggies que iban a llevarla hasta el embarcadero.

Y es que no solo era el hecho de haberse despedido de dos chicas, con las que había compartido tres semanas completas, llenas de muchísimas aventuras, de anécdotas que ya nunca se iban a marchar de sus recuerdos, y a las cuales, ya le unía un cariño especial por todo lo vivido junto a Rachel. Era ese pequeño matiz, recordar a Rachel, lo que hacía que aquella despedida fuese más especial para Quinn.

Un día.

Solo tenía veinticuatro horas más hasta que aquella misma despedida que se había dado con April y Olivia, llegase entre ella y Rachel. Y no estaba preparada, o al menos no creía estarlo.

Lo único agradable de ese cúmulo de sensaciones que anudaban en su garganta, era el hecho de saber que probablemente, la morena volvería a ponerse en contacto con ambas chicas, y a su vez ella también tendría constancia de sus vidas lejos de allí. Muy lejos.

**—¿Estás bien?—** masculló Spencer tras el mostrador de recepción, observando como Quinn llegaba hasta él con el rostro desencajado.

**—Claro**— respondió tras dejar escapar un abrumador suspiro**—, es solo que las voy a echar de menos…**

**—Lógico. Es la peor parte de vuestro trabajo, tenéis que estar tanto tiempo con los clientes, que se termina sintiendo como si fueran amigas reales.**

**—Todo el mundo tiene que volver a su hogar ¿No es cierto?. Normalmente nos mentalizamos, pero hay despedidas que cuestan mucho más que otras.**

—**Así es. Pero puedes estar tranquila, estoy segura de que si algún día pueden, regresaran aquí. Además, tienes que estar contenta, han valorado tu trabajo en el informe de calidad con un diez. Me temo que el puesto de Lindsay en Praslin va a ser tuyo, sí o sí.**

—**No me importa eso ahora mismo. No estoy para pensar en lo que va a pasar dentro de dos semanas. Además, si no me lo dan a mí, se lo darán a Adam, por lo que todos estaremos contentos.**

—**Adam no se va a ir a Praslin**— respondió con certeza mientras organizaba algunos papeles en el interior de una carpeta.

**—¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Te lo ha dicho él?**

**—Te digo que no se va a ir, y no se va a ir**— repitió sin darle mayor importancia, algo que Quinn si hizo.

**—Spencer**—susurró acercándose a ella por encima del mostrador**—, ¿Tú y Adam?...**

**—¿Yo y Adam qué?—**musitó mirándola a los ojos.

**—Oh dios**— masculló Quinn recuperando la sonrisa—, **Oh dios…¿Estáis juntos?**

**—¿Qué?...¿Qué dices?, ¡No!, ¿Por qué dices eso?—** balbuceó tras aclararse la garganta.

**—¿Habéis estado juntos?, oh dios…no me lo puedo creer, ¿Eres tú?**

—**No sé de qué me hablas.**

**—Dios, has caído…has caído por fin y has dejado tu orgullo, oh dios…es genial.**

** —¿Pero de qué hablas?**

** —Adam me confesó que estaba viéndose con alguien, bueno…en realidad fui yo quien pudo sacar esa conclusión por un comentario suyo, pero después de escucharte…sé que eres tú.**

** —¿Y por qué iba a ser yo?**

** —Vamos Spencer. Llevas ya casi una semana sin proponerme sexo— **murmuró**—, y eso solo significa que ya estás con alguien. **

**—¿Pero tú quien te piensas que soy?,¿Te crees que soy una ninfómana?**

—**No, pero siempre has insistido conmigo, ya sea de verdad o en broma, y llevas unos días que ni siquiera mencionas nada de eso. Además…estás como más relajada, y no paras de hablarme del amor, de darme consejos sobre el corazón o cambiar mi vida por el amor. Vamos, es más que evidente que estás con alguien, y ese alguien es Adam.**

—**Lo vuelvo a repetir, no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas**.

**—¿Por qué viniste ayer a la playa con nosotros?, tú nunca aceptas esas invitaciones y menos si es en compañía de Adam, sin contar con que tampoco April y Olivia es que sean de tu agrado y ya si hablamos de Rachel, pff…**

—**Fui porque tenía la tarde libre y me apetecía hacer algo. Normalmente suelo salir con mi amiga, Quinn, pero resulta que ella estaba más preocupada por comerle la boca a su querida amiga, la estrella de…**

**—Shhh—**la interrumpió—. **No me cambies de tema. Tú estás con Adam**— masculló divertida**—, estás…con…Adam.**

**—Quinn**— la interrumpió—, **no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando**— masculló tensa—, **así que deja de decir tonterías y céntrate en tu trabajo. ¡Toma!, firma esto y vete en busca de tu amiguita.**

**—¿Qué es esto?**— cuestionó sin poder contener la risa.

**—Tu novia ha pedido que hoy la actividad sea con las bicicletas, así que tienes que firmar tu consentimiento de que eso se va a realizar—** espetó tratando de molestarla con el detalle de mencionarle a Rachel, como su novia.

Pero Quinn no cayó en la absurda estratagema. Sabía perfectamente que Spencer quería eliminar la atención que se centraba en ella y en Adam, y no había opción mejor para ello que desviar los comentarios hacia el extraño romance que mantenían ambas.

**—Mmm, ok…ok**— musitó ojeando el informe—, **lo firmaré, pero no me marcharé…Rachel y yo hemos quedado aquí, en el hall…**

**—Pues no tienes que esperar más, porque ahí viene tu cenicienta**—volvió a bromear con toda la intención de molestarla, sin embargo aquel segundo intento también fue ignorado por Quinn, que se limitó a buscar con la mirada a la morena, y ver como en lugar de dirigirse hacia ella, se desviaba hacia la salida, donde April y Olivia ya esperaban la llegada de Claire para acompañarlas hasta el embarcadero.

A tiempo, pensó la morena tras distinguir a las dos chicas en el acceso del hotel, y dejar en un segundo plano a Quinn, a quien por supuesto había visto en la recepción.

**—¡Oh dios!, casi no llego**— exclamó llamando la atención de la pareja, que no esperaban la aparición de la morena en aquel último instante.

**—¡Rachel!, ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?**— cuestionó April completamente sorprendida—, **pensábamos que estabas en el spa y no podías…**

**—No podía dejar que os marcharais sin despedirme de vosotras**—espetó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Y es que Rachel no dudó en lanzarse hacia los brazos de April, que abrumada por la morena, no pudo más que aferrarse a ella y disfrutar de aquel abrazo inesperado.

Y no solo ella. Olivia tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la efusividad que mostró Rachel con su chica, y a pesar de no ser algo muy típico en ella, esbozó una leve sonrisa por la alegría que sabía que April, estaría sintiendo en aquella situación.

—**He estado toda la mañana organizando mi equipaje para mañana, y luego tenia esas sesiones en el Spa. No podía dejar de pensar en vosotras y en cómo hacer para llegar a tiempo. Aunque lo cierto…**—musitó destruyendo el abrazo**—, lo cierto es que no me gustan las despedidas.**

—**Pues no te va a quedar más remedio que hacerlo**— intervino Olivia**—, nuestro equipaje ya está en los coches, y el ferry llega en menos de 20 minutos al embarcadero.**

**—¡Dios!, no…no quiero irme**— se lamentó April con el rostro apenado—, **no ahora…me lo estaba pasando tan bien. Gracias Rachel, gracias por estos últimos días, y muchas gracias por lo de anoche. Siento no haberte dado las gracias antes, pero cuando quisimos darnos cuentas, te habías marchado…y no queríamos molestarte en mitad de la madrugada.**

**—Mejor que no lo hubieseis hecho**— sonrió—, **os habría matado si me despertáis para algo así.**

**—Pues te aseguro que April estaba dispuesta a hacerlo**— masculló Olivia**—, pero yo lo evité. **

**—Bien, bien por ti—** respondió la morena sonriéndole**—, por cierto**—volvió a mirar a April—, **¿De verdad pensabas marcharte sin darme la oportunidad de tener una foto contigo?**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Una foto…conmigo?—** balbuceó desconcertada.

**—Tú me la pediste y yo te lo negué, ahora soy yo quien la quiere**— respondió mostrándole su móvil—, **¿Me permites tomarme una fotografía contigo, April?**

**—¿De…de verdad quieres…**

**—¡Vamos pesada!—** intervino Olivia tras notar el tartamudeo de su chica—, **deja de dudar y acepta, lo estás deseando.**

**—¡Cla…claro!, claro que quiero, Rachel.**

**—Bien**— sonrió satisfecha—, **Olivia…¿Te importa hacernos la foto?**

No, no le importó en absoluto, de hecho casi que le quitó el teléfono de las manos a Rachel, y rápidamente comenzó a enfocarlas.

Rachel no lo dudó y se abrazó a April, tal y como solían hacer los fans con ella. Y aquel gesto volvió a sorprender a la chica, que se limitó a sonreír y a permitir que su rostro quedase lo más cerca posible del de Rachel. Una completa odisea si pensaban en la diferencia de estatura que las separaban.

Pero ambas quedaron inmortalizadas en el teléfono de Rachel, y lo hicieron con sendas sonrisas y algo de emoción inundando sus ojos.

**—No, no me lo devuelvas aún**— habló Rachel tras ver como Olivia ya iba a entregarle el teléfono—, **deja tu numero guardado, si no te importa…y el de ella**— miró a April. –**Me gustaría ponerme en contacto con vosotras cuando estemos en el mundo real.**

**—¿Para qué?**— masculló Olivia un tanto desconfiada.—**Puedes estar tranquila, no vamos a mencionarte en ningún lado. No tendrás que buscarnos para que exigirnos explicaciones.**

**—No, no es por eso, por supuesto que confío en vosotras— **respondió rápidamente**—. Solo quiero poder tener una via de contacto con vosotras. Lo cierto es que tengo varios proyectos pendientes en teatro y me gustaría invitar a April a que viniese a verme**— respondió omitiendo el detalle de los posibles planes laborales que había pensado para ambas—, **y por supuesto…me encantaría que fueses tú quien la acompañase**.

**—¿Hablas…en serio?—** musitó April sin eliminar la sorpresa de su rostro, mientras Olivia ya procedía a guardar sendos números en el teléfono de la morena.

**—Por supuesto, además…tengo que enviarte esa foto, o ¿Prefieres que la publique en Twitter?**

**—¿Twitter?, pero…eso te metería en problemas, ¿No? **

**—Solo hay que saber el cuándo y el por qué—** sonrió cómplice.

**—Disculpen**— interrumpió Clarie—, **siento la interrupción, pero debemos marcharnos ya. El ferry está a punto de llegar y no pueden perderlo si quieren llegar al aeropuerto.**

**—Oh…—**se lamentó April con los nervios a flor de piel. Tanto que sin pensarlo, no pudo evitar volver a abrazar a Rachel, ésta vez con mucho más cariño.

—**Cuídate April**— susurró la morena—, **volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo. Y gracias por todo.**

**—Gracias a ti, Rachel**— respondió sonriente, conteniendo una lágrima que estaba a punto de descender por su mejilla.

**—Olivia**— musitó Rachel mirando a la chica.

—**Aquí tienes tu teléfono**—dijo entregándole el dispositivo—, **gracias por todo. Me has demostrado que eres una muy buena persona. Y gracias por lo de anoche. Nunca lo olvidaré**.

—**Ha sido un placer conocerte**—volvió a abrazarla**—, nos volveremos a ver.**

**—Eso espero**— susurró tras deshacer el abrazo**—, por cierto…espero que cuando eso suceda, estés bien acompañada. La próxima vez me gustaría invitar a cenar a mí. **

—**Está bien, tú invitarás…pero deberías avisar también a Quinn—** sonrió—, **fue ella quien pagó nuestra cena.**

**—Lo sé**— le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba de la mano a April—, **de ahí que espere que estés bien acompañada, y seamos cuatro quienes cenemos…**

**—Oh…—**dejó escapar Rachel siendo consciente de la doble intencionalidad de la chica, al pensar en Quinn como su posible pareja para una cena de cuatro.—**Ok…haré todo lo posible porque así sea.**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ver como la recepcionista insistía en la marcha de la pareja, y ambas salían del hotel despidiéndose por última vez de ella, con algunas miradas fugaces que April no podía evitar lanzar y la sonrisa implantada en su rostro.

**—Cuídense chicas**— musitó sin que ninguna de las dos pudiese oírlo.

Fue más un pensamiento que ella misma se regaló al verlas alejarse y perderlas de vista. Un pensamiento que acompañaba a la imagen de las dos, perfectamente tomadas de la mano y las miradas que seguían regalándose entre ellas, casi sin ser conscientes.

No parecía importarles que en unos días iban a estar separadas por miles de kilómetros, y si les importaban, trataban de no pensarlo y simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía, del cariño y el amor que se procesaban. Aquella pareja era un ejemplo de constancia, un ejemplo de que el amor puede ir más allá, a pesar de las distancias, y mantenerse firme si se propone, si realmente se lucha por él. Y era un ejemplo que ya se había implantado en ella.

Hacía escasas horas, Quinn le había confesado que no contemplaba la opción de mantener una relación a distancia, pero que no tendría problemas en hacerlo si el amor le llegaba en aquella locura, y justo en aquel instante, después de despedirse de ambas chicas y tener todas aquellas sensaciones revoloteando por su mente, Rachel supo que iba a luchar por llevarse un sí de Quinn, cuando subiera a aquel avión rumbo a Nueva York.

Supo que a pesar de tener menos de 24 horas en la isla, iba a hacer lo posible por que Quinn deseara estar con ella, aunque un océano las separase.

—**¿Interrumpo?.**

No, por supuesto que no, pensó la morena al escuchar la voz de Quinn tras su espalda, pero aquellas palabras no salieron de su voz. Solo una sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro y se la regalaba cuando dirigía su mirada hacia ella.

—**Creo que podría acostumbrarme a leer una nota tuya cada mañana**— musitó**—, pero no sé por qué, habría preferido que me despertases y me dijeses adiós con palabras.**

Quinn sonrió de igual manera al escuchar la referencia de Rachel, a la nota que acertó a dejarle aquella mañana, cuando después de haber dormido toda la noche junto a ella, se despedía de su cama sin querer interrumpirla en sus sueños.

**—Sonreías mientras dormías**— se acercó con sigilo—. **No habría sido una buena idea despertarte en mitad de un sueño que te hacía sonreír, no me lo habría perdonado nunca.**

—**Yo sí. Sobre todo porque si quien te despierta, es quien ocupa tus sueños…**

**—¿Soñabas conmigo?**

**—Tal vez…**—susurró dejando una traviesa sonrisa en el aire, al igual que su respuesta completa.

**—Bien por mí**— bromeó—, **ya que no provoco sonrisas en la vida real, al menos sé que lo hago en sueños.**

**—Quinn**— se acercó a ella**—, no hay nada que no provoques en cualquier ser humano que se cruce en tu camino. **

**—¿Tú crees?**

**—Totalmente**

** —¿Qué provoco en ti?**

**—¿Es necesario que te responda a eso?—** contestó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Era tan intensa aquella mirada que Quinn no pudo evitar sobrecogerse. Rachel hablaba con un tono distendido, casi alargando una broma que dejó de serlo en aquel instante, y tomó el matiz de confesión. De algo que de veras pretendía salir del corazón de la morena. De una intencionalidad que destruía cualquier duda o pregunta que pudiera surgirle a la rubia.

**—A veces es necesario escucharlo, solo para saber que hago bien las cosas.**

** —No soy buena con las palabras, prefiero demostrártelo.**

** —¿Aquí?—** cuestionó lanzando una mirada a su alrededor.

**—No, te lo voy a demostrar en lo que queda de día, hasta que me veas marcharme por ese camino—** señaló hacía por donde minutos antes, había visto desaparecer a Olivia y April. El mismo camino que ella recorrió el primer día que llegó a la isla.

**—No será esa la última vez que te vea. Probablemente sea en el aeropuerto de Praslin.**

**—No**— respondió rápidamente llenándola de confusión—, **no vas a venir a Praslin a despedirme, de hecho ni siquiera vas a venir al embarcadero.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—Odio las despedidas, y no me voy a despedir de ti en un aeropuerto o en un embarcadero, Quinn. Prefiero hacerlo aquí, en la playa…**

**—Pero…¿Hablas en serio?, yo quiero despedirte en el…**

**—Shhh**— la interrumpió—. **¿Quién es la estrella aquí?—** bromeó.

**—No, no Rachel, no tiene gracia. No me vas a prohibir que vaya a despedirte al aeropuerto.**

**—No, no te lo voy a prohibir, pero confío en que me quieras lo suficiente como para no hacerme pasar ese mal trago. **

**—Pero…**

**—Quinn, tú no lo sabes, pero cuando me suba a ese avión, voy a llorar mucho…de hecho me quedaré sin lágrimas y no quiero hacerlo e imaginarte en el aeropuerto diciéndome adiós o en el embarcadero. Prefiero imaginarte en la playa, en tu lugar en esta isla. Eso me hará feliz.**

**—Rachel…¿De verdad me estás pidiendo eso?**

Sonrió, pero lo hizo con la pena apoderándose de su rostro. Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y llenó sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire.

**—Escúchame Quinn, acabo de pasar un momento bastante triste con April y Olivia, y apenas las conozco de una semana. ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir al despedirme de ti?, ¿Quieres que se me rompa el corazón?, ¿Quieres que tome la decisión de dejar todos mis sueños y venirme aquí, contigo?**

** —¿De qué hablas?**

**—Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…la montaña va a Mahoma. Tú me dijiste ayer que harías lo que fuera por lograr el amor de quien amas, ¿No es cierto?, incluso dejar tu mundo.**

**—Sí, pero eso no es de lo que…**

**—Yo también soy capaz de algo así, Quinn. No eres la única que ha soñado con amar…y ser correspondida.**

—**Tú has amado, y has sido correspondida antes…**

**—Y estuve a punto de dejarlo todo, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**—Tenías diecisiete años. Ahora eres una mujer, Rachel. Tienes edad suficiente para saber que eso sería un suicidio para ti. Tu mundo es el teatro y no podrías vivir sin él.**

**—Quinn—** se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios—, **no vuelvas a pensar por mí. Ya no tengo diecisiete años, y sé muy bien lo que quiero en mi vida, tú misma lo has dicho…pero solo yo sé dónde está mi límite y lo que deseo, lo que necesito para ser feliz. No me voy a ir de esta isla, sin la certeza de saber que algo nos espera juntas, y moveré cuantas montañas sean necesarias para hacerlo real, te lo aseguro.**

Escalofrío. Hielo. Electricidad.

Quinn trataba de encontrar la palabra perfecta que describiese la sacudida que había traspasado su piel y recorrido por su espina dorsal, mientras aquellas palabras salían con una contundencia abismal, y una dulzura infinita de Rachel, pero no hallaba término alguno que pudiese describirlo o darle significado parecido.

Ni siquiera se percató de cómo el tiempo pasaba y seguía perdida en su mirada, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. De lo único que pudo percatarse en aquel instante, es que aquella sensación era la que cualquier ser humano podría describir, como la destrucción absoluta de su cordura. Básicamente había perdido la cabeza tras aquellos susurros.

**—Creo que nuestra última actividad oficial en la isla, tiene que empezar ya, ¿No es cierto?**— volvió a hablar Rachel provocando la reacción en Quinn, que había olvidado que llevaba entre sus manos el informe que minutos antes había tenido que firmar.

**—Eh…eh sí**— balbuceó**—, pero… me han dado esto, ¿Has pedido que utilicemos las bicicletas?**

**—Así es. Esta tarde por ser mi última tarde en este paraíso, vamos a hacer lo que yo quiero hacer. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Eh…claro—** susurró—, **estoy a tu entera disposición**.—Respondió provocando una atrevida sonrisa en Rachel, que sin dudarlo, soltó la mano de la rubia y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del hotel.

**—Así me gusta**— musitó divertida—, **¿Vamos?**

Como no ir, pensó Quinn tras verla desaparecer en el interior del hall y dirigir sus pasos hacia la zona trasera, donde las bicicletas y los quads esperaban impacientes.

Y es que Quinn sabía que al igual que ella misma podía provocar esas miles de sonrisas, tal y como le había confirmado la morena, ella, su Rachel, era capaz de mover montañas con apenas un susurro y una mirada.


	31. Enamorada

Gracias por hacer que esta historia supere la barrera de los 1000 rws. Es realmente abrumador, y a pesar de tantas historias que ya superan esa cifra, siempre se siente especial.

Cuidense mucho.

* * *

Canción del capitulo, Your Song, cover by Ellie Goulding

* * *

Capítulo 30

Enamorada

Podría preguntarle por tercera vez, pero sabía que iba a recibir la misma respuesta que las dos veces anteriores, y Quinn ya empezó a desistir en el intento por saber que aguardaba aquella cesta, que con tanto celo guardaba y cargaba Rachel sobre su bicicleta.

Ni siquiera Spencer le había dado ese pequeño detalle al mostrarle el informe de actividades. Lo único que supo era que Rachel había pedido que aquella tarde, paseasen en bicicleta por la isla, nada más. Y eso era lo que hacían apenas cinco minutos después de abandonar el hotel, y acceder al sendero que rodeaba prácticamente toda la isla. No tenía ni idea de las intenciones de Rachel, ni hacia donde quería llegar, pero tal y como le había dicho, aquella tarde ella era la estrella y ella elegía qué y cómo hacerlo.

No habló en el transcurso de aquel trayecto, ni Rachel tampoco lo hizo. En parte porque sabía que Quinn era ágil, y que tarde o temprano podría sacarle la información de lo que pretendía hacer aquella tarde. Pero no solo mantuvo silencio como medida de precaución para contener su pequeño deseo. También lo hizo por la extraña sensación de pena que se había apoderado de ella por la marcha de Olivia y April.

Lejos de saber que aquel sentimiento no tenía nada que ver con una incipiente amistad, les había tomado cariño pero no eran parte de su vida, como para echarlas tanto de menos, supo que aquel malestar estaba ligado inevitablemente a lo que iba a suceder con ella y Quinn al día siguiente.

Era curioso, pero conforme pasaban las horas y la cuenta regresiva para su marcha se hacía más cercana, la sensación de querer pasar más tiempo junto a Quinn, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

No quería más que observarla, guardar en su retina todos los movimientos de la rubia, sus sonrisas, sus palabras que siempre formaban explicaciones, que ya se habían convertido en algo habitual para poder disfrutar más de la isla.

Rachel había aprendido a prestar esa atención que Quinn anhelaba cuando relataba alguna de las leyendas, o bien cuando se detenía a observar la extraña malformación de algún cocotero, producido seguramente por el cambio climático o cualquier otra circunstancia que la sacaba de quicio.

Le gustaba verla vivir de aquella forma. Le gustaba ver como Quinn se había convertido en un ser maravilloso, que cuidaba con esmero lo que le rodeaba, y disfrutaba con los escasos y lentos avances que iba descubriendo. Una simple flor, era un motivo suficiente para provocarle una sonrisa, y siempre, siempre la acompañaba de una explicación.

En aquel paseo en bicicleta, Rachel no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo iban a acontecer las siguientes horas, ni siquiera como iban a reaccionar en su despedida. Sin embargo, sí sabía con total y absoluta certeza, que le iba a ser imposible calibrar o medir cuánto iba a echarla de menos.

**—Quinn**— habló tras varios minutos de disfrute personal y en silencio del paisaje**—, ¿No estaba por aquí el redil de las tortugas?**

**—Eh…sí, un poco más adelante, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres montarte en una de ellas?—** bromeó sin perder la escasa distancia que las separaba.

**—No, pero me gustaría verlas por última vez antes de marcharme. Y hacerles una foto para mostrársela a mis padres. Estoy segura de que no me creen cuando les dije que me acerqué a una de ellas.**

—**Ok, nos detendremos para saludarlas.** –Respondió sonriente por la decisión de la morena—. **Por cierto, nunca me has hablado de lo que opinan tus padres acerca de ese circo…con Jesse.**

—**No tengo mucho que contar.**

**—¿Están de acuerdo?**

**—No, claro que no, pero es mi decisión y ellos la respetan. Saben que en este mundo, ese tipo de asuntos se da a menudo.**

**—Ya…pues no creo que lo deban estar pasando bien…aunque de esa forma, estarán tranquilos de que ningún…descarado se acerque a ti—**bromeó.

**—¿Crees que mis padres no quieren que tenga pareja?**

**—No digo eso, pero evidentemente es algo que todo padre teme, y estoy segura de que los tuyos, temerán el día en el que tengan que conocer al novio de su querida y única hija.**

**—¿Novio?, ¿Y por qué no novia?**—recriminó.

**—Bueno…bueno, si insistes…**—respondió divertida— **Si estás capacitada para soportar una relación con una chica, mejor para ti.**

**—¿Capacitada?, ¿Hay que estar capacitada para estar con una chica?, no sabía que tuvieses manual de instrucciones.**

—**Claro que hay que estar capacitada, las chicas no…**—se detuvo. Y lo hizo porque la información había estado llegando a su cerebro de forma más lenta de lo habitual, y no se había percatado de la última coletilla que Rachel dejó tras aquellas cuestiones. Lo hizo en ese momento, y de nuevo el escalofrío que se apoderó de ella en la puerta del hotel, volvía a acusarla en aquel instante.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué tengo que saber de las chicas?—** masculló tras ser testigo del silencio prologado de la rubia.

—**Ahí están tus amigas**— respondió cambiando radicalmente de conversación. Aún seguía asimilando que había hecho referencia a ella al hablar de su posible pareja, pero de una forma tan sutil, que le era imposible replicar absolutamente nada.

**—¡Oh…ahí están esos…monstruos!**— exclamó lanzando la mirada al frente.

Allí, a escasos 20 metros, se abría la extensa planicie con sus cocoteros y algunas de las rocas tan típicas de aquella isla.

Junto a una de ellas, solo pudo distinguir a una sola tortuga, que parecía descansar al frescor de los cocoteros.

**—No son monstruos**—masculló Quinn, siendo la primera en detenerse junto al arcén del camino, y dejar la bicicleta.

Rachel la imitó, con la diferencia de no saber cómo colocar su bicicleta.

La cesta que transportaba en la parte superior estaba demasiado llena, como para permitir una hipotética caída.

Estuvo varios minutos buscando el apoyo perfecto para la misma, ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

**—¿Me vas a decir qué diablos llevas ahí?**

**—No**— respondió sonriente—, **no hasta que lleguemos a donde tenemos que llegar.**

—**Ok, si no me lo dices…voy a provocar a esa tortuga para que te ataque—** amenazó.

—**No, no lo harás.**

—**Ok, tú lo has querido**— dijo al tiempo que decidida, empezaba a caminar hacia el enorme animal.

Rachel no tardó en reaccionar, y tras haber acomodado la bicicleta y recuperar su teléfono, corrió tras ella para detenerla justo a escasos metros de la tortuga. Y lo hizo por la espalda, aferrándose con fuerzas a su cintura.

**—Detente…ni se te ocurra caminar más.**

**—Rachel, no está bien que no me digas lo que llevas en esa cesta. Te recuerdo que me debo a la protección de esta isla y hay muchas cosas que están prohibidas.**

**—¿Qué cosas están prohibidas?—**cuestionó suavizando un poco el abrazo, pero sin apartarse de ella. De hecho logró apoyar su mandíbula sobre el hombro derecho de la rubia, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella.

**—Están prohibidas las latas, por ejemplo las de cerveza o algunos refrescos. **

**—No llevo latas.**

**—Están prohibido los papeles de aluminio, y las botellas de cristal.**

**—Mmm, Quinn…¿Puedes confiar en mí?**

**—Yo confío en ti, igual que tú confías en mí—** respondió sonriente**—, ¿Tú confías en mí?**

Aire.

Rachel no respondió con palabras, pero si lo hizo con suave y delicado beso sobre el hombro de la rubia, segundos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y destruir el abrazo al que la tenía sometida.

La rodeó sin perderla de vista y le entregó el teléfono mientras dibujaba una sonrisa que desarmó a la rubia.

Ni siquiera habló para darle las instrucciones acerca de cómo utilizar la cámara del mismo. Se limitó a sonreír y trascurrido varios segundos, caminó decidida hacia la tortuga. Quinn no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento, y se sorprendía por la valentía que Rachel mostraba al caminar sin miedos, sin titubear, tal y como había hecho el primer día que pudo conocer a aquellas tortugas.

Solo hubo un momento en el que se detuvo, cuando apenas estaba a un par de metros del animal y éste se percataba de su presencia. Fue entonces cuando Quinn decidió acercarse y hablar.

—**Dulzura**— susurró—. **Recuerda que es un animal, y por ende su percepción de lo que le rodea, se traslada a la defensa propia. Los gestos bruscos, pueden asustarla…si te acercas con dulzura, sabrá que eres su amiga, que vas a cuidarla.**

Rachel atendió perfectamente al consejo de Quinn, y tras permanecer un par de minutos frente al animal, mirándola directamente a los ojos y tratando de eliminar la tensión y los nervios que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, se relajó lo suficiente como para avanzar tal y como le había pedido; con dulzura.

Fue tan pausado y natural aquel acercamiento, que incluso Quinn se sorprendió. No solo por la capacidad de Rachel, sino por su valentía.

Daba igual que fuese una tortuga de la Aldraba o una simple hormiga. Cuando una fobia se adueña de una persona, cuando el temor te atosiga durante toda tu vida, es complicado enfrentarse a él, y Rachel lo estaba haciendo en aquel instante.

Momento idóneo que no tardó en capturar Quinn con la cámara de aquel teléfono que ya permanecía entre sus manos. Momento perfecto sin que Rachel lo supiera. Si aquella imagen era para mostrar a sus padres y convencerlos de un valor, que a buen seguro ellos ya conocían de su propia hija, aquella era la escena perfecta para tal.

**—Me está mirando**— murmuró Rachel tras notar como la saliva quemaba en su garganta.

**—Te está reconociendo**— respondió Quinn—. **Acaríciala Rachel, lo está deseando.**

La tortuga lo deseaba, y ella lo deseaba.

Rachel acercó su mano a la cabeza erguida del animal, y con sumo cuidado la acarició con apenas un roce de sus dedos. Suficiente para un primer contacto.

Quinn sonreía al ver cómo era ella misma quien decidía que iba a tocarla por segunda vez, y lo hacía sin dudar, con la misma delicadeza con la que lo había hecho segundos antes. Y esa vez, la caricia fue más duradera, tanto que incluso pudieron observar como el animal entrecerraba los ojos al notar la calidez de la morena.

Tras aquello, no dudó en colocarse a su lado, siempre sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de la tortuga, y pidió con una simple mirada que la fotografía deseada se llevase a cabo.

Sonriente, con una tortuga de la Aldraba que rondaba los 150 años de edad y que podría pesar unos 200 kilos. Así aparecía Rachel en aquella captura que tras despedirse del animal pudo descubrir en su móvil, además de varias más que Quinn había decidido hacer sin permiso alguno.

—**No paras de sorprenderme, Rachel Berry.**

**—Eso es bueno, ¿No?**—respondió recuperando la bicicleta.

**—Supongo que sí, aunque me desconcierta que será lo siguiente que hagas que me deje completamente sorprendida. **

—**Quinn**— la miró traviesa—, **solo quiero demostrarte que yo soy capaz de cumplir mis promesas. Te prometí que vendría a ver las tortugas y que las tocaría, y aquí estamos. **

**—¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?**

**—Quien sabe…—**musitó sin perder más tiempo.

Rachel volvía a montarse en la bicicleta y obligaba a Quinn a hacer lo mismo si no quería perderla de vista en el sendero.

Y es que visitar las tortugas no era lo único que pretendía hacer Rachel en aquella tarde. Sin embargo no supo lo que tramaba hasta que la arena las detuvo y la playa les mostraba el lugar más hermoso de aquella isla.

—**Ahora entiendo**— musitó Quinn siendo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

**—¿Qué es lo que entiendes?—** cuestionó divertida, arrastrando la bicicleta por la arena de aquella imponente playa.

—**Anse d´Argent—** respondió—, **el atardecer…te prometí que veríamos el atardecer desde esta playa.**

**—Y no lo hemos hecho**— masculló la morena tratando de mostrar una desconformidad que no se hacía creíble, si la sonrisa seguía implantada en sus labios.—**Tengo que ser yo quien tome la decisión.**

**—Vamos Rachel, ni siquiera sabias lo que yo tenía preparado para hoy**.

**—No, no lo sabía, pero seguro que no esto…si no, no te habrías sorprendido**.

**—Tienes razón, no era esto, pero sí tenía algo que ver con la puesta de sol.**

**—¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué era?**

**—Bueno…pensaba utilizar las tablas y hacer que vieses tu última puesta de sol en la isla, desde el mar…como lo hicimos después de que te picara el pez.**

**—No está mal**— se detuvo junto a una de las rocas—, **pero lo mío es mucho mejor…prefiero ver la puesta de sol junto a ti, no sobre una tabla de surf.**

Sonrisa y resignación.

Quinn no pudo responder de ninguna otra manera aquel nuevo ataque hacia sus sentimientos, porque Rachel se había propuesto romper cualquier vestigio de duda que quedase en ella acerca de lo que les sucedía, y lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

Fueron dos las veces que Quinn le dijo que se estaba enamorando de ella, o mejor dicho, que estaba enamorada de ella, sin embargo Rachel no se había pronunciado de igual manera. Se había limitado a escucharla y callar, a guardar sus sentimientos dejar que esas pequeñas dudas surgiesen en Quinn.

No obstante, sabía cómo ayudarle a disipar aquellas cuestiones, y lo hacía con la intencionalidad de sus palabras, tal y como le había demostrado hacia escasos segundos, o con sus gestos. Aun vibraba el beso que Rachel le había dejado en su hombro al acercarse a las tortugas. Rachel iba a por todas, pero lo hacía con tanta sutileza, que era imposible resistirse. Le estaba demostrando que pensar en una posible relación, aunque fuese a distancia, no era una locura, puesto que por cada minuto que transcurría hacia la indeseada despedida, las ganas de tenerla junto a ella se hacían más y más fuertes.

Y no solo de tenerla junto a ella, sino de evitar que nadie más en el mundo pudiese disfrutar de ella de aquella forma.

Ver como Rachel abría la cesta y descubría el misterio que aguardaba en su interior, hizo que la debilidad creciese en Quinn hasta cotas insospechadas.

Un mantel de cuadros quedó extendido en la arena, y varias copas ya se posaban sobre é cajita con algunas frutas y chocolates, y una botella de champagne, cortesía por supuesto del hotel.

** —No me lo puedo creer…**

—**Tranquila Quinn, Spencer sabe que traigo estas copas de cristal y la botella. Sé que es ilegal pero al estar contigo, ha confiado en mí.**

**—¿Spencer sabía todo esto?—** cuestionó sorprendida, sin dejar de mirar la manta.

**—Claro, es ella quien me lo ha conseguido. **

**—¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con ella?. Primero te lleva a la aldea a comprar una vela para mi cumpleaños, luego permite que traigas todo esto…**

**—Es parte de su trabajo el ayudar a los clientes, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Sí, pero que el chocolate sea ese**— señaló hacia la pequeña caja de bombones**—, indica que te aconsejado muy bien.**

**—¿Por?**

**—Porque es mi preferido**— sonrió—, **y porque sabe que quien me invita a tomar esos bombones, me conquista sin dudarlo.**

**—Mmm, pues no lo sabía. Bien por Spencer, se ve que cuida a los inquilinos**— bromeó.

**—Eso, o es que está enamorada y su personalidad se está dulcificando**—musitó tomando asiento junto a la morena, que ya se disponía a abrir la botella.

**—¿Enamorada?**—interrogó extrañada—, **¿De quién?. Ni se te ocurra decirme que de ti, porque entonces creeré que esa fruta está envenenada.**

**—Tranquila, no soy yo quien duerme con ella últimamente**— bromeó**—, es Adam.**

**—¿Adam?, oh dios…pero…tú me dijiste que no se llevaban bien.**

**—Orgullo. No es que se llevasen mal, pero a Spencer el orgullo de no conseguir a Leo, la volvió ciega y se llenó de orgullo. Adam y ella se llevaban bien cuando yo llegué aquí, pero él cometió un error. Le dijo que tarde o temprano, caería en sus brazos y eso no se le puede decir a una mujer herida, como lo estaba Spencer.**

**—Guau…¿Y ahora si ha caído?**

—**Bueno, dos años es bastante tiempo como para redimirse y te aseguro que Adam ha hecho méritos para compensar aquello. Spencer también es humana, y también anhela vivir el amor.**

**—¿Crees…crees que Adam puede darle lo que necesita?, y no me refiero al sexo…sé que ve que de eso en esta isla, no os quejáis.**

**—Rachel…por favor—** musitó tras la pequeña reprimenda.

**—No, no he dicho nada malo. Me parece bien que todo sea así de normal entre vosotros. Y no me quejo, te aseguro…sin esa actitud, yo ahora no estaría como estoy.**

**—¿Cómo estás?**

Planteándome mi futuro, pensando de dejar todo lo que siempre he soñado por quedarme aquí contigo.

No, eso no salió de los labios de Rachel, pero rondó por su mente como algo que realmente estaba dispuesta a hacer. Sin embargo no lo dijo, porque si lo decía sabía que Quinn acabaría con todo aquello, y era más que probable que ni siquiera quisiera despedirse.

—**Pues…feliz. Feliz de haberte encontrado y conocido como te he conocido, Quinn**— se sinceró**.— Feliz por saber que mañana, cuando me suba a ese avión, pensaré en ti y sonreiré. Feliz porque cuando llegue a Nueva York, acabaré con toda la farsa que me rodea, y seré sincera con quienes me quieren.**

**—¿Sincera?, ¿Vas a decir que era mentira?**

**—No. No es necesario, Quinn. Quienes me rodean saben que lo de Jesse y yo es mentira.**

**—¿Entonces?, ¿A qué te refieres con ser sincera con quienes te quieren?**

—**Me verán**—musitó entregándole la copa llena de champagne**—, sabrán que algo me sucede, sabrán que mi vida ha cambiado en apenas 15 días, y querrán saber cuál es el motivo.**

**—¿Y cuál es el motivo?**

**—Pues…que estoy enamorada.**

Silencio sepulcral.

Aunque el sonido del agua golpeando en la orilla y las decenas de piedras que adornaban aquella playa, era suficientemente fuerte, el silencio se adueñó de ambas mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. Mientras dejaban que el tiempo pasara y no hubiese nada más que pudiese interrumpirlas de sus pensamientos.

Y lo cierto es que no había pensamientos.

Solo una confesión que Quinn había anhelado escuchar, pero que creía precipitada, al igual que creía que precipitados eran sus sentimientos. Y no porque no creyese en ellos, sino porque seguía pensando en la absurda idea de vivir influenciada en aquella isla.

Por saber que evidentemente, se dormía mucho mejor abrazada a Rachel, que a solas en su habitación. Por tener la certeza de que el atardecer era mucho más intenso cuando lo hacías acompañada, y que el amanecer llegaba más rápido cuando despertabas al lado de alguien como ella.

Quinn sabía que su corazón se había rendido por completo a Rachel, pero tenía miedo a equivocarse y sobre todo, a hacerle daño. Por eso mismo no le salían las palabras en aquel instante, por eso mismo dejó la copa sobre el mantel y solo pudo llevar a cabo una acción ante la confusa mirada de la morena.

Se deshizo de la camiseta y los pantalones que como siempre debía vestir mientras trabajaba, y caminó directa hacia el agua, donde se zambulló sin pensárselo, sin detenerse a ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

No huía, por supuesto que no. Pero sí necesitaba que algo refrescase sus pensamientos, y en aquel instante solo el agua podía lograr regalarle una trasparencia en su mente.

Y Rachel lo supo.

Aguantó estoicamente sentada, mientras observaba como Quinn se sumergía continuamente en el agua y se ausentaba por completo de su presencia. No pensaba, prefería no hacerlo por evitar que las dudas terminasen por hacerla retroceder en sus pensamientos y abortar su misión de demostrarle que había perdido la cabeza por ella.

Casi quince minutos transcurrieron con Quinn en el interior de la playa, y Rachel observándola desde la arena. Quince minutos en los que ninguna de las dos se miraron a los ojos, pero sabiendo que estaban pensando la una en la otra. Quince minutos o tal vez más, hasta que Quinn se decidió a salir del agua y dirigir sus pasos de nuevo hacia Rachel y su pequeño y encantador picnic.

No lo hacía molesta, o al menos eso pudo vislumbrar Rachel en el rostro de la rubia, sin embargo tampoco parecía feliz.

Quinn caminaba aún sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de escurrir el agua de su pelo. Nada más llegar frente a ella, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el mantel y la miró. La miró fijamente mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y parecía rendirse, mostrando un halo de resignación en su rostro que desconcertó a la morena.

**—Estamos locas, ¿Lo sabes?—** fueron sus primeras palabras, y Rachel, que había comenzado a comer algunos trozos de la fruta que había llevado, dejó a un lado la merienda y volvió a fijar su mirada en ella.

**—¿Por qué?**

**—¿Por qué?—**masculló negando continuamente—, **¿Cuántos días, Rachel?, ¿Cuántos días hace que sientes eso por mí?, ¿Quince?, ¿Diez?, ¿Cinco?...es imposible. Es…es imposible que sea normal. Es imposible que esto que sentimos, sea real.**

—**Quinn—** se mostró seria—. **Si fueras una desconocida, no sentiría esto…pero… diez años. Hace más de diez años que te conozco, y te aseguro que nunca antes me había sentido así contigo, ni siquiera lo había pensado…o fantaseado. Y sí, puede que tal vez parezca una locura, pero te pido por favor que no pongas en duda algo que yo estoy viviendo en mí misma.** **Tal vez, tal y como tú dices, estemos influenciadas por la soledad que hemos tenido, por la rabia de no encontrar el amor correspondido. Y sí, tal vez el estar aquí a solas, sin nada que nos distraiga…haga que sintamos de esta forma, pero no tienes derecho a llamarme loca por sentir que me he enamorado de ti. Porque yo a ti no te lo he cuestionado en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando me dijiste que podría no ser real.**

**—Rachel, no te lo estoy cuestionando…de hecho, si eres capaz de leer entre líneas, solo te estoy diciendo que no puedo resistirme. Que no sé qué es lo que nos está sucediendo, pero no puedo controlarlo. Y es una locura, y tú lo sabes…no pongo en duda lo que sentimos, pero sí temo por lo que nos pueda suceder.**

**—Quinn**— la interrumpió—, **dime…¿Qué estabas haciendo el 14 de febrero?**

**—¿Qué?—**masculló confusa**—, ¿A qué te refieres?**

**—¿Qué hacías el día en el que yo buscaba este lugar en el globo terráqueo?, ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando yo deseaba perderme?**

Bajó la mirada.

Fue la primera respuesta al recordar lo que estaba haciendo cuando Spencer recibió aquella llamada. Y aquella reacción no demostraba más que vergüenza.

**—No quieres saberlo…**

**—Sí, sí quiero saberlo. Dímelo por favor—**suplicó la morena.

**—Me estaba riendo de los enamorados, estaba destrozando un día que se supone que debes de pasar con la persona que amas.**

**—¿Riéndote?**

**—Estaba prometiéndole a Spencer que no volvería a acostarme con ella**—fue honesta—, **en la cama, segundos antes de pedirle que no me dejara a medias.**

Demasiado explicita, pensó Rachel, pero agradeció la honestidad de sus palabras y tras recuperar el aire que parecía habérsele escapado de los pulmones, volvió a mirarla con solemnidad, convencida de lo que quería explicarle.

**—Bien**—tragó saliva**—, mejor lo pones.**

**—¿Cómo?**

—**Quinn, tú estabas prometiéndole a Spencer que no volverías a acostarte con ella, y yo estaba buscando un lugar para perderme…¿De verdad pretendes que yo no crea que el destino me ha traído aquí en el momento justo para que nuestras vidas cambien?. Piénsalo. Ni** **un día antes, ni un día después. Ese día, un solo día de un mes cualquiera, hace que ahora estemos aquí, de esta forma. Y sí, es probable que la isla no tenga idiotizadas, que se yo…pero está claro que tenía que ser así para que ambas nos conociéramos de esta forma. Si hubiese sido en Nueva York, o en Paris, o tal vez en Londres, estoy segura de que nada de esto habría sucedido…porque yo no habría descubierto a la Quinn que he descubierto en esta isla, y tú no habrías tenido ojos para mí**. –Hizo una pausa—**Quinn, todo se ha alineado para que esto nos sucediese, ¿No te das cuenta?. **

**—No…no lo había pensado de ese modo**.

**—Pues yo sí, y ahora más aún. Es…es curioso, pero te aseguro que cuantas más dudas me muestras, mas convencida estoy que… que debemos…intentarlo al menos.**

**—Rachel…**

**—Quinn, tú piensas que es una locura enamorarte en cinco días**— sonrió al tiempo que apartaba un mechón del pelo que caía mojado sobre su rostro—, **y yo pienso que a mí me sobran 4 días, 23 horas y 59 minutos para enamorarme de una chica que ha estado muchos años en mi vida. Y me da igual las barreras que pongas, me da igual que tomes la precaución de no hacernos daño y querer que el tiempo pase cuando estemos distanciadas, para saber a ciencia cierta que nos necesitamos. Me da igual todo eso. Lo voy a respetar**—sonrió—, **pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.**

**—¿Y qué vas a hacer para sacar eso de mi cabeza?**

**—Por ahora…merendar a tu lado, probablemente bañarnos en esa playa y ver como el sol se esconde detrás del océano. Y después te obligaré a cenar conmigo**—respondió con apenas un susurró, acercándose cautelosamente al rostro de la rubia—, **y después…después haré que duermas a mi lado, y no permitiré que me roces, ni que me acaricies, y por supuesto no voy a dejar que me beses. Solo dejaré que me mires, y empieces a echarme de menos…tal y como yo ya he empezado a hacerlo.**

**—Es un poco injusto que me digas todo eso así, mirándome a los labios…a punto de besarme.**

—**No te equivoques, Quinn**—volvió a hablar con apenas un hilo de voz**—, para ti es una injusticia, pero para mí es un castigo. Una condena.**


	32. Día 15

Bien. Pues llegamos al final de la historia, y aunque no debería dejar ninguna nota de autor, lo hago solo para explicaros que los dos capitulos que faltan, corresponden al Epilogo. Por motivos personales, decidí dividirlo en dos. Así que oficialmente, éste es el último de los capitulos de la historia, pero no el cierre.

Espero que la hayais disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendola. Voy a echar de menos la isla.

Un abrazo fuerte para tod s

Sean felices.

* * *

Canción del capitulo: Top of the World by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

Capítulo 31

Día 15

**—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo así?**

** —Sí— **masculló Rachel sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos—, **no podría soportarlo.**

**—Ok. Tus maletas ya están en el ferry. Espero que tengas un buen viaje, Rachel.**

**—Gracias Spencer…eh…¿Puedes…puedes hacerme un último favor?**

**—Claro. Aún estás en la isla, sigues estando bajo mi responsabilidad.**

**—No quiero que lo hagas como recepcionista, sino como…como amiga de Quinn**.—Tragó saliva tras buscar algo en el interior de su bolso.

**—Dime…**

**—No dejes que me odie, por favor. Sé que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, y es probable que no lo llegue a entender nunca, pero tengo que hacerlo así. Y sé que me va a odiar. No dejes que lo haga.**

**—Quinn no te va a odiar, Rachel. Es probable que quiera destruir el hotel cuando se entere que te marchas ya, sin que ella lo sepa, pero terminará aceptándolo y volverá a recuperar su vida. Al fin al cabo, te vas igual que llegaste, sin que lo supiera. **

—**Entrégale esto cuando regrese al hotel. Asegúrate de que le es imposible alcanzarme cuando lo hagas. ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Claro—**musitó aceptando un sobre que Rachel sujetaba con temblorosa.

**—Bien…gracias, gracias por todo. Será mejor que embarque ya.**

**—Sí, a menos que quieras perder el vuelo.**

Dudas, temor y una horrible sensación de saber que aquello iba a terminar pasándole factura. Se sentía despreciable en aquel instante, pero tenía que hacerlo, y no solo lo hacía por ella sino que también lo hacía por Quinn.

Nada de influencias. Esa era la premisa que ambas acordaron para lograr hasta donde eran capaces de hacerlas llegar aquellos sentimientos mutuos, y al igual que el estar solas, que el vivir alejada de tu familia o necesitar el amor como nunca antes lo habían necesitado, una despedida a los pies de un embarcadero, también suponía una influencia para las dos.

Para Rachel, porque sabía que despedirse de Quinn era algo para lo que no estaba preparada, y que probablemente la haría arrepentirse de volver a su vida.

Y para Quinn, porque le había demostrado que era capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerle caso a su corazón, y no podía soportar que volviese a sufrir un fracaso como el que ya tuvo con aquella misma chica que ahora la despedía en el embarcadero.

Quinn viajó a aquella isla por Spencer, y no obtuvo los resultados que había anhelado. Rachel no quería que Quinn sintiese aquel mismo impulso con ella. Prefería que aquellos sentimientos madurasen y se hiciesen fuertes, y para ello solo necesitaban algo de tiempo, y distancia. Mucha distancia.

**—Espero volver a verte—** dijo Rachel ofreciéndole la mano a Spencer, que sin dudarlo la aceptó con firmeza.

**—Yo también lo espero, Rachel. Ha sido un placer tenerte en el hotel, y conocerte en persona. Cuídate mucho.**

**—Tú también, cuídate Spencer**— balbuceó segundos antes de soltar su mano y emprender el corto trayecto que la separaba del ferry.

Volvía al principio, al mismo lugar en el que aquella aventura comenzó. Volvía al barco que quince días atrás la había llevado hasta allí, y lo hacía para regresar al avión que la trasladaría a su rutina diaria, a su mundo.

Sin embargo lo hacía con una sensación muy diferente a la que tenía cuando llegó. Su corazón no iba lleno de orgullo y soberbia por aquel viaje a costa de Jesse y su circo mediático. No vestía el miedo de saber que estaba a solas en aquella isla del océano Índico. No tenía la sensación de estar perdida, ni siquiera el asfixiante calor le suponía agobio alguno.

Rachel volvía a subir a aquel barco y lo hacía perfectamente adaptada a la luz de aquel sol, al reflejo del mismo en el agua y sabiendo respirar aun cuando era más agua que oxigeno lo que flotaba en el ambiente.

Lo hacía sin miedo. Tras haber conocido a las tortugas más grandes que jamás había visto, de subir a una montaña y haber nadado en alta mar. Después de haber descubierto que no solo había estrellas en el cielo, y que había islas fantasmas. Se marchaba de allí con una herida de guerra en forma de picadura de pez León, y por supuesto con el corazón completamente renovado.

No había atardecer ni amanecer en aquella isla que pudiese lograr que su corazón palpitase más fuerte que cuando pensaba en ella. Había llegado sin nada en su interior, y se marchaba con dos corazones, aunque uno de ellos, el suyo propio, estuviese sufriendo la culpa de sus propias decisiones.

Imaginar la reacción de Quinn al enterarse de su marcha rompía cualquier indicio de calma en su ser.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las 12 del mediodía, era Spencer quien tras una exhaustiva búsqueda de Quinn, llegaba a su hogar, en la pequeña aldea de La Passe.

Aquella carta que Rachel le había entregado, quemaba tanto en sus manos que temía por no ser capaz de entregársela a su receptora.

A pesar de todo lo que podría aparentar, Quinn era una de las personas más especiales de su vida, de su mundo, y verla sufrir no era de su agrado. Aunque en cierto modo entendía la situación y comprendía la decisión de Rachel como algo sensato.

Acceder al interior de la casa nunca supuso un problema para ella. Era la única, además de Quinn, que tenía un juego de llaves para poder acudir allí siempre que lo necesitase. Sin embargo, y a pesar de poder entrar como y cuando quisiera, su llamada no se hizo de rogar una vez que ya había abierto la puerta. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Quinn aquel día comenzaba su turno de trabajo a las 3 de la tarde, y lo hacía solo para asistir a una reunión, por lo que si quería entregarle la carta, debía adelantarse antes de que ésta acudiese al hotel para la supuesta despedida de Rachel.

**—¡Quinn!—** exclamó con más vehemencia, adentrándose hacia el salón y la cocina—, **¿Estás aquí?**

No necesitó respuesta. El movimiento en el porche trasero llamó la atención de la recepcionista, y pronto pudo descubrir como la rubia permanecía sentada en la hamaca, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.—**Quinn**—musitó esta vez con algo más de dulzura**.—¿Qué haces aquí?**

** —Esperar.**

** —¿Esperar a qué?**

** —A que vinieses.** –Respondió sin mirarla. Su semblante serio seguía fijo en el horizonte, en las olas que llegaban continuamente a la orilla de aquella solitaria playa.

**—¿Me esperabas?**

** —Tienes algo para mí, ¿No es cierto?**

** —¿Cómo lo sabes?—** cuestionó acercándose lentamente mientras sacaba el sobre de su bolso.

**—A pesar de lo que pueda aparentar, no soy estúpida**—respondió—. **Hay personas que creen demasiado en los épicos finales de las películas, o en los romances de novelas. Yo no. No saldría corriendo por la playa para evitar que el barco zarpara, ni tampoco iba a llegar al aeropuerto en el último instante para evitar el vuelo**.—Tragó saliva**— Yo solo me conformo con un abrazo y un hasta pronto.**

**—Intuyo…intuyo que ya lo sabes**—balbuceó mostrándole la carta.

**—Ilusa Berry. Nadie en su sano juicio y en plenas facultades físicas, es capaz de dormir mientras ella escribe sobre la mesa. Más que nada porque sus murmullos suenan igual que las notas que canta. Se perciben sin ser oídos.**

**—No…no entiendo nada, Quinn.**

**—La vi levantarse esta mañana, pero ella pensaba que yo estaba dormida**—comenzó a explicar—. **Buscó una hoja, y comenzó a escribir eso que supuestamente me vas a entregar, o al menos eso espero que sea. Luego salió a la playa y habló contigo por teléfono. Le escuché decir la hora en la que salía el ferry. Cuando volvió a la cama, me despertó con un beso, o al menos eso creyó, y me confirmó que su barco salía tres horas más tarde de lo que le había escuchado decirte. Me pidió que nos despidiésemos en la playa, para evitar que lo pasase mal en el embarcadero**—tomó aire—, **y supe que pensaba marcharse sin darme opción a decirle adiós.**

**—¿Y no le dijiste nada?, ¿Has permitido que se vaya con esa sensación?**

**—Es lo que quería—** la miró por primera vez— **Es lo que ella deseaba hacer y no soy quien para evitarlo. A mi manera, ya me despedí de ella sin que lo supiera.**

**—Dios, te juro que cuanto más lo intento, menos lo entiendo. Pero bueno…es tu vida, son tus decisiones y tú misma debes cargar con las consecuencias que traigan tus acto**s. –Musitó justo a su lado**—, toma…aquí tienes su carta. Y por si acaso, te digo que Rachel estaba realmente afectada por marcharse así.**

**—Lo sé. A pesar de todo, Rachel es débil…y ambas sabemos que con esa decisión, ella lo va a pasar peor de lo que imagina. Su conciencia tiene casi la misma potencia que su voz**— sonrió débilmente—.**Nunca aprenderá.**

**—¿No estás molesta con ella?**

**—No. Ya te lo he dicho, es su decisión y yo misma fui quien le dijo que echarnos de menos, era la mejor respuesta a nuestras dudas. Evidentemente, esto nos va a servir.**

**—¿Ya la echas de menos?**

No respondió. Quinn desvió la mirada hacia el móvil que permanecía sobre una silla a su lado, y de nuevo la regresó hacia el frente, esta vez buscando algo en el cielo.

Spencer, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que algo estaba esperando, y no tardó en imitar su gesto, esperando que fuese ella quien tomase la decisión de responder a su pregunta.

Pasaron casi cinco minutos así, en absoluto silencio y contemplando el horizonte cuando algo llamó la atención de ambas en el cielo.

La sonrisa débil que antes se había dibujado en el rostro de Quinn, se trasformó en una leve mueca de pena, y un temblor de labios que presagiaba la llegada de algunas lágrimas.

Contuvo suficiente la respiración para que aquello no sucediera.

**—¿Es ella?—** susurró Spencer tras contemplar como a lo lejos, la silueta de un avión ya se dibujaba en el cielo y ponía rumbo hacia el norte.

**—Si mis cálculos no fallan**—respondió tras soltar un suspiro**—, sí…tiene que ser ella.**

No supo que decir.

Spencer no era buena con las palabras cuando de ánimos se trataban, y supo que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel instante, era dejar que Quinn estuviese a solas, con ella misma. Que pudiera desahogarse como creyese oportuno, y sobre todo que tuviese intimidad para leer aquella carta.

La rubia ni siquiera se movió cuando Spencer se decidió a dejarle un beso en la cabeza, y abandonaba su hogar sin más palabras. Y lo agradeció.

Quinn agradeció aquel gesto, y que supiera respetar su momento.

Tal vez no era trágico, ni dramático. Solo era una simple despedida que no llegó a producirse y que tocaba de lleno su corazón, pero Quinn necesitaba esos minutos a solas hasta recuperar su vida. Necesitaba ese tiempo para comprender que nada de lo que había sucedido, fue un error, y que aquello solo era un pequeño trámite más que debía superar, para disfrutar del amor. Como siempre había deseado.

Esperó a que el avión desapareciese por completo antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el papel que ya permanecía entre sus manos. Y lo hizo porque por alguna extraña razón, sabía que Rachel estaría mirándola, buscándola desde alguna de aquellas ventanitas. Preguntándose cual de aquellas islas, era la suya. Cuál era su hogar.

20 de Julio, La Digue.

Mi querida Quinn.

Ni siquiera sé si tengo fuerzas para escribirte estas líneas. Lo cierto es que lo hago tal y como surge, sin ni siquiera planearlo.

Estoy en la isla más hermosas e impresionante que jamás imaginé que pudiese existir. Estoy en un lugar que podría considerarse como el paraíso terrenal. El agua, la arena, el cielo, la naturaleza, todo aquí es perfecto. Todo aquí es impresionante y hace que tu alma se llene, que veas la verdadera belleza del mundo que con tanto empeño, tratamos de destruir. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas imágenes tan idílicas, ninguno de esos animales tan extraordinarios, ni la magia del sol cuando se va a dormir, o cuando despierta, es comparable a la visión que tengo en estos momentos.

Me pregunto qué estarás viviendo en tus sueños, mientras yo te observo dormir, desnuda sobre mi cama, con el pelo alborotado y esa paz que transmite tu respiración. Y me pregunto cómo voy a poder soportar la espera de volver a verte así, de volver a tenerte para mí durante toda la noche. Me pregunto cómo voy a ser capaz de recordar tus besos, y no romper la distancia para sentirlos sobre mis labios.

Quinn, hace tanto tiempo que te conozco, y sé tan poco de ti, que mis ganas por que mañana vuelvas a estar en mi cama, se hacen casi insostenibles. De hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo soy capaz de estar aquí sentada y escribiendo , cuando el sol aún ni siquiera ha despertado, y no entre tus brazos, compartiendo ese sueño que te hace sonreír por momentos.

Supongo que la conciencia no me iba a permitir marcharme de esta isla sin explicarte mi decisión, ya que sé que soy incapaz de hacerlo mirándote a los ojos. Y no porque sea una cobarde, sino porque sé que si lo hago, no tendré fuerza de voluntad para subirme a ese barco. No podré verte en la playa mientras me alejo. De hecho, lo pienso y ya me duele.

Es probable que pienses que esto es demasiado, que es imposible que mi corazón pueda vibrar así en tan poco tiempo, pero te aseguro que no me importa que así lo pienses. Nunca antes me había sentido así, y ni siquiera estoy segura de saber que es ese verdadero amor, del que escriben los poetas, o suena en las canciones.

No tengo ni idea de lo que es, Quinn, pero sí sé que es real. Si sé que quiero volver a verte así, junto a mí. Si sé que quiero que me mires con deseo, que me abraces, que me beses y me cuides. Es lo único que quiero, y es por eso por lo que he tomado esta decisión.

Sabes que una vez amé, y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a hacer. Sin embargo mi mayor recuerdo de ese amor, no es su hermosa sonrisa, o tal vez nuestra primera vez juntos, ni siquiera es lo afortunada que me sentía al tomar su mano y pasear junto a él. Todos esos recuerdos quedaron en un segundo plano, porque mi consciencia, en contra de mi voluntad, se empeña en recordar aquel estúpido día en el que decidió despedirse de mí, y dejarme marchar.

Ahora, nunca más podré sustituir ese recuerdo por otro, porque nunca más volveré a verle. Pero la vida sigue, y me ha dado la oportunidad de empezar algo que estoy segura, me va a hacer grande, especial, y no quiero que el destino me vuelva a regalar una escena como aquella.

Si dentro de unas horas mi avión cae sobre el océano, cerraré los ojos y te recordaré así, dormida sobre mi cama, después de haber vivido una noche llena de besos, de caricias, de sentirme especial solo porque me miras.

Recordaré algo que me hará sonreír. Te recordaré en paz, y no en un puerto mientras me dices adiós.

No quiero eso, Quinn. Y te pido, te suplico que lo entiendas y me des ese regalo.

Puede que cuando estés leyendo esta carta, la rabia o la desilusión se hayan apoderado de ti, y ni siquiera querrás recordar mi nombre. Pero yo necesito que así sea, y así será.

No quiero seguir escribiendo, porque es probable que despiertes en unos minutos, y quiero ser yo quien lo haga con un beso.

Solo te pido que sepas entender mi situación, y al menos me des esa oportunidad de intentar hacerte feliz, aunque 14.000 kilómetros nos separen.

Prometo que tendrás noticias mías en cuanto llegue a Nueva York. Solo espero recibir tu respuesta.

Cuídate mucho, Quinny. Y gracias por hacerme especial.

Rachel B. Berry


	33. Epilogo Parte 1

Epílogo

Parte 1

Cuatro llamadas pérdidas, y dos mensajes.

Definitivamente, Santana empezaba a superarla en pesadez, por mucho que lo negase. Aquellas llamadas eran la prueba necesaria para demostrarle que sí, y pensaba hacerlo en el mismo instante en el que le abriese la puerta.

Y es que aquellas cuatro llamadas no se habían producido a lo largo del día, o en el transcurso de varias horas, no. Aquellas cuatro llamadas más lo dos mensajes, llegaron al teléfono de Rachel en apenas 10 minutos, los mismos que ella había estado ocupando la línea mientras se trasladaba hacia su hogar.

Y lo peor es que no tenía motivo alguno para insistirle de aquella manera. Era Rachel Berry, y la puntualidad era uno de sus dones más destacados.

Llegaba con casi diez minutos de antelación a la cita, y sabía que iba a ser la primera en llegar al departamento de la latina. No había motivo alguno para aquella tozudez de Santana, que no entendía que si estaba hablando por teléfono debía esperar a su turno, como cualquier otro ser humano.

Solo había una persona que tenía prioridad cada vez que la llamaba, y esa no era otra más que Quinn.

Daba igual si era de día o de noche, daba igual si estaba durmiendo o en alguna reunión, incluso llegó a salirse de una sesión de cine para atender a una de sus llamadas. Y es que para Rachel, hablar a diario con Quinn era como su antídoto, o tal vez su morfina.

Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que la vio por última vez en la isla, y creía que habían pasado años.

Y es que Quinn estaba completamente equivocada.

A Rachel le bastó un par de semanas en Nueva York para comprender que la quería, que deseaba seguir teniéndola en su vida y no como amiga, precisamente. Y fueron varias semanas, porque quiso atender a los consejos de la rubia, y dejar que el tiempo pasase para que la "supuesta" influencia que tanto mencionaba, no estuviese jugándole una mala pasada. A Rachel tan solo le habrían sido suficientes un par de minutos lejos de ella, para saber qué era lo que quería. De hecho se dio cuenta en el mismo instante en el que subió al avión en el aeropuerto de Praslin. Sin embargo fue fuerte y persistente. Hizo caso a Quinn y mantuvo en secreto aquellos sentimientos hasta que no pudo más, y el tiempo los hizo salir a la luz.

No era la única.

Quinn tampoco pudo resistir la tentación de confirmarle que la echaba de menos, y no solo como amiga. Sus sentimientos, por mucho que tratase de analizarlos y llenarlos de lógica, lograron salir de ella en el mismo instante en el que Rachel le confirmó que se había enamorado, y que no había distancia, ni isla, ni influencia que estuviese provocando aquello.

Eran sus corazones los que habían elegido, y eran ellas las que tenían que buscarle una solución factible. La primera de ellas, su regreso a Nueva York para pasar las Navidades, pero para aquello aún faltaban más de dos meses. Demasiado tiempo

**—¡Por fin!**—escuchó Rachel justo cuando llamaba a la puerta del hogar de Santana, y ésta se abría rápidamente. –**Oh dios, ¿Vas a estar así para siempre?**

**—¿Qué?, es la hora…no, mentira…llego con cinco minutos de adelanto, ¿Qué quieres?, estamos en Nueva York y el tráfico es bastante intenso, por si no lo sabias.**

**—¿Diez minutos?—**le replicó permitiendo que accediera al interior del apartamento—, **diez malditos minutos hablando por teléfono, espero que al menos estuvieses teniendo sexo, porque si no es así, no lo entendería.**

**—¿Qué dices de sexo?—** respondió al tiempo que se desprendía de la chaqueta—, **estaba manteniendo una conversación y no puedo cortar la llamada solo porque tú no puedas esperar cinco minutos. **

**—¿Con Quinn?—** cuestionó curiosa mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado hacia otro de la estancia.

—**No, no era Quinn. Hablaba con April, la chica que conocí en la isla…te he hablado de ella—** dijo sin perder detalle de los movimientos de la latina. Estaba vistiéndose a marchas forzadas, o al menos eso parecía tras verla como se colocaba las botas casi sin detenerse.

**—¿Tu fan amiga que hace fotografías raras?**

**—Sí, esa**— musitó ignorando el sarcasmo que utilizaba Santana para dirigirse a April y Olivia.

**—¿Y qué hablabas con ella?**

**—Asuntos nuestros…—**Una mirada desafiante le bastó a Santana para lograr que Rachel no se guardase el motivo por el que había rechazado todas sus llamadas. Y Rachel no pudo contenerse**.—No es nada que te interese**— añadió**—, solo que un amigo mío productor está interesado en conocer a Olivia.**

**—¿Olivia?, ¿La escritora londinense frustrada?**

**—¿Por qué tienes que hablar así de ellas?, son buenas chicas…**

**—Es la única forma que tengo de recordar quien es quien. ¿Y qué pasa con esa chica?—**ignoró la pequeña reprimenda de la morena.

**—Pues que…va a tener una entrevista de trabajo para ser guionista de la nueva productora de Jeremy Thomas, y April, que es su chica—** aclaró para evitar una nueva ofensiva de Santana—, **pues me estaba explicando todo, nada más.**

**—Así que…esa estupidez hace que me rechaces las llamadas, perfecto…me parece perfecto.**

**—No seas idiota, es un tema importante para ellas y para mí. Y no te quejes, sabias que iba a venir a cenar con vosotros, ¿Para qué me llamabas?, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?...y por cierto, ¿Dónde están Kurt y Britt?—**lanzó una mirada a su alrededor. Era evidente que no había nadie más allí excepto ellas dos, y no era eso lo que habían acordado.

Fue Santana quien insistió en que aquella noche acudiese a cenar a su hogar con la intención de reunirse con Brittany, a quien hacía meses que no veía y con Kurt, que estaba en la ciudad por unos asuntos familiares.

No era muy común que se reuniesen a cenar después de haber compartido apartamento durante sus primeros años en Nueva York. Solo en ocasiones especiales, como algunos cumpleaños o en Navidad lo hacían. Pero aquel día, un miércoles cualquiera de finales del mes de septiembre, el único acontecimiento especial por el que se iban a reunir era la insistencia de Santana, y nada más.

Y allí estaba ella, pero no Kurt ni Brittany.

**—Kurt está de camino, y Britt está esperándome en la estación.**

**—¿Esperándote?**

**—Sí, por eso te estaba llamando…porque tengo que salir a recogerla y no tenía ni idea de si vendrías ya o no**—masculló tras colocarse bien el pelo.

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Vamos a buscar a Britt?**

**—Vamos no, yo voy a buscar a Britt**— aclaró—. **Tú vas a esperar aquí hasta que venga Kurt, si es que viene antes que nosotras.**

**—Pero…¿Por qué no viene Britt sola?, estamos cerca de la estación.**

**—Odia los taxis de Nueva York**— se excusó—. **Y no voy a dejar a mi chica a solas en la gran manzana, ¿Ok?**

**—Ok…ok, plan perfecto…si lo llego a saber, salgo más tarde.**

**—Deja de quejarte, no te vas a aburrir—** intervino con una traviesa sonrisa—. **Mientras yo voy a por Britt, tu puedes ir colocando los platos en la mesa**— le guiñó el ojo**—, están encima de la isla de la cocina, y también las copas. Y bueno, la comida está lista, pero no la toques…de eso ya me encargo yo, luego.**

**—O sea**— masculló sin perder de vista a Santana y como ya se acercaba a la puerta, dispuesta a dejarla a solas**—, que mi papel en esta cena, es la de preparar todo, por eso quería que vinieras a tiempo, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Eh…no**— respondió sonriente**—, quería que vinieses con algo de tiempo porque quería reírme un poco de ti, pero la cosa se me complica…te vas a librar.**

**—¿Reírte de mí?—**cuestionó confusa, segundos antes de ver como Santana ya abría la puerta y estaba dispuesta a desaparecer del apartamento**.—¿Por qué?**

**—¿Cómo no quieres que me ría todo el mundo habla de Rachel Berry, la chica que salía con un gay…y no lo sabía?**

** —Oh dios…basta Santana, no tiene gracia…es un asunto delicado.**

**—Y tan delicado, me preguntó ¿Qué pensará Quinn de todo esto?**

—**No piensa nada. Sabe que no puedo hacer nada más…**

Absolutamente nada, pensó cuando se lo explicó a la rubia por teléfono.

La decisión estaba tomada desde que pisó suelo neoyorkino, pero aquel asunto del romance entre ella y Jesse no iba a ser algo fácil de solucionar, básicamente porque los tabloides de cotilleos ya los tenían sentenciados.

Las fotos que ella misma había publicado durante su estancia en la isla, tratando de hacer creer que estaba junto a su chico, no fueron suficientes para acallar los rumores acerca de la homosexualidad de Jesse. Y pesar de que se habían mostrado en público en varias ocasiones, no había mucho más que pudiesen hacer, a menos que terminasen casasandose, algo que Rachel ni siquiera contemplaba.

Tuvieron que pasar varias semanas hasta que decidieron hacer pública una ruptura amistosa, que no iba a perjudicar en absoluto sus carreras pero que inevitablemente, iba a provocar que los rumores tomasen más consistencia.

No era problema de Rachel, o al menos así lo pensaba ella. Suficiente había hecho ya durante un año y medio. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Jesse y en su valentía por reconocer que estaba enamorado de un chico, aunque eso terminase por dejarla a ella como una completa ignorante. Al fin y al cabo, era la única que supuestamente no conocía la orientación sexual de su propio novio.

Pero no le importó en absoluto, excepto cuando alguien como Santana no tenía impedimentos en bromear continuamente sobre ello, tal y como hacía en aquel instante.

—**Bueno, tal vez en Navidades, cuando ella esté aquí, podréis salir los cuatro juntos—** se burló—, **sería tan…bonito.**

**—Cállate Santana**—la interrumpió**—, si siques así, me marcho…¿Entendido?**

**—Entendido**— respondió sin poder contener la risa**—, ok…yo me marcho. Si tienes algún problema me llamas, no creo que tardemos demasiado.**

—**Está bien…vamos…vete ya—** masculló algo molesta por la broma.

**—¡Adiós!—**exclamó al tiempo que abandonaba el apartamento y cerraba la puerta tras ella, pero no duró demasiado. De hecho a Rachel ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a moverse cuando Santana volvió a abrir la puerta y a asomar medio cuerpo tras ella.—**Eh…Rachel…he olvidado comentarte algo.**

**—¿Qué pasa ahora?**

**—Verás…es probable que escuches ruidos en la habitación de invitados.**

** —¿Qué?**— cuestionó lanzando la mirada hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la misma.

**—Sí, bueno…en realidad no sé si está o no está, no he querido molestarla.**

** —¿Qué está quién?, ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

** —Sí, una amiga…anoche se nos hizo tarde y se quedó a dormir .**

** —¿Anoche?—** la miró confusa—, **¿Aún está durmiendo?, Santana…son las 7 de la tarde.**

**—Tiene el sueño profundo**— respondió conteniendo la risa—,**de cualquier manera…no sé si está o no, solo quería que lo supieras…no sea que te asustes si ves que de pronto aparece alguien en mitad del salón. De todas formas, si no sale, ni se te ocurra molestarla. No tiene buen despertar…de hecho es peor que yo**— sonrió traviesa.

**—Pero…**

**—Nada**— la interrumpió**—, tú tranquila…no te hará nada si tú no le haces nada**—le guiñó el ojo segundos antes de volver a tirar de la puerta**—¡me voy!**

No, no y no, pensó Rachel tratando de evitar que la puerta se cerrase, pero le fue imposible. Se había quedado inmóvil frente a ella mientras trataba de asimilar lo que le había contado. ¿Cómo iba a tener a una chica en la habitación durante todo el día, y no saber si estaba allí o no?. No era normal, ni siquiera era algo recomendado. Y mucho menos era lógico en alguien como Santana, que siempre estaba pendiente de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Ella era famosa, y que la dejasen en una casa a solas, con una desconocida no tenía sentido alguno.

Algo sucedía, y como era normal no se iba a quedar allí sin hacer nada.

Dio varias vueltas por la estancia, organizando la mesa que ya permanecía casi predispuesta para la cena, descubriendo que es lo que había preparado Santana para comer, y terminó por dejar lista la botella de vino que iban a utilizar durante la velada. Todo aquello sin perder de vista la puerta de la habitación, desde donde no procedía ruido alguno.

Esperó a tener todo aquello listo, porque era la única forma de asegurarse que el tiempo había pasado y Santana ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para no pillarla haciendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y es que si había algo que no había cambiado en Rachel Berry, era su infinita curiosidad. Su incuestionable necesidad por tener todo bajo control y no perder detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y evidentemente, que hubiese alguien más en aquel apartamento, y fuese una desconocida para ella, suponía un plus de inseguridad que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Lo hizo casi sin mover el aire, como si sus pies no se posasen sobre el suelo de madera, sino que se deslizaban sobre él con tanta delicadeza, que el sonido era imperceptible.

Pausadamente fue acercándose a la puerta, donde pegó rápidamente su oído para tratar de distinguir algo en el interior.

Nada.

Silencio absoluto, solo roto por el ruido de algunos coches que traspasaban las ventanas. Rachel se aferró al pomo de la puerta y con la misma sutileza con la que había ido caminando hacia ella, fue abriéndola para poder ver lo que se cocía en el interior.

Y fue la confusión lo que le provocó una sorpresa aún mayor. Allí no había nadie. Solo una cama hecha, y el mobiliario que ella reconocía perfectamente. Ni siquiera había indicios de que hubiese dormido alguien allí, excepto por un agradable olor a perfume que se expandía por el ambiente de la estancia.

Solo había dos opciones; O bien aquella chica de la que hablaba Santana se había marchado ya, o tal vez estaba siendo víctima de una broma de la latina, sabiendo que su histeria aumentaba en una situación como la que había descrito.

**—Estúpida latina**— masculló al tiempo se disponía a cerrar la puerta para regresar al salón, sin embargo hubo algo que la detuvo en ese instante y la puerta no llegó a tocar la pared.

Un destello, algo que brillaba. Rachel había visto algo justo encima de la mesita de noche que acompañaba a la cama, pero sus ojos lo habían ignorado durante el barrido de la habitación.

Volvió a abrir la puerta y descubrió como tenía razón, y algo que no pertenecía al mobiliario, descansaba sobre la mesilla.

No dudó en acercarse con curiosidad, pero no era consciente de que esa misma curiosidad, iba a esfumarse y daría paso a un desconcierto que nunca había sentido.

**—¿Qué diablos…**

Una tortuga.

Rachel masculló al tiempo que se hacía con la pequeña figura de metal con forma de tortuga, y rápidamente la reconoció, aunque no de la forma en la que debería haberlo hecho.

Era igual. Aquella tortuga era igual que la que ella misma le regaló a Quinn. El tamaño, la forma que tenía, el metal, y para colmo las iniciales de LR (La Reunión) en la parte inferior, que descubrió tras el exhaustivo reconocimiento.

Ni siquiera lo pensó.

Tomó la pequeña tortuga y salió de la habitación dispuesta a hacerse con su teléfono y averiguar qué sentido tenía todo aquello.

Rachel dice:

_No te vas a creer lo que he encontrado en el apartamento de Santana —19:11 pm_

No sabía si iba a recibir respuesta alguna en aquel instante, de hecho no sabía si Quinn iba a o no a tener el teléfono con ella. Llevaba tres días sin apenas tener noticias de ella por culpa de un curso que la tenía descubriendo una de las rutas más importantes en Madagascar. Sin embargo Rachel, no dudó en escribirle y en enviarle una imagen de la tortuga.

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Quinn dice:

_¿Qué hace Santana con eso?. ¿Es original de aquí?—19:13 pm_

Rachel dice:

_Es original. No tengo ni idea de donde la sacó, supuestamente una amiga suya ha dormido aquí esta noche y me la he encontrado en la habitación. Tal vez sea suya—19:14 pm_

Quinn dice:

_Tal vez…—19:15 pm_

Aquel tal vez, lejos de confundir más a Rachel, le hizo olvidar momentáneamente a la tortuga y la centró sobre la pantalla.

Acaba de ser consciente de que volvía a hablar con ella después de tres días, y una extraña sensación de angustia se apoderó de ella.

Rachel dice:

_Me alegra volver a leerte. ¿Qué tal el curso en Madagascar?—19:16 pm_

Quinn dice:

_Agotador. Ahora mismo me siento como si hubiese recorrido medio mundo. Me temo que no vuelvo a ir allí.—19:17 pm_

Rachel dice:

_Vaya. Espero que al menos puedas descansar antes de volver al trabajo.—19:18 pm_

Quinn dice:

_Tranquila, descansaré mucho. ¿Qué haces en el apartamento de Santana?—19:19 pm_

Rachel dice:

_Cena. Me llamó ayer y me obligó a venir a cenar. Kurt debe de estar al llegar, y ella ha ido a buscar a Britt a la estación. Le dan miedo los taxis.—19:20 pm_

Quinn dice:

_Nunca cambiará . Tiene que ser divertido volver a cenar con ellas—19:20 pm_

Rachel dice:

_Es agotador. Ojala estuvieses aquí, todo sería mucho mejor.—19:21 pm_

Quinn dice:

_¿Te gustaría que estuviese ahí?—19:22 pm_

¿Cómo no iba a desearlo?, pensó Rachel mientras volvía a lanzar una mirada sobre la tortuga y sentía que un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta.

Quinn no lo sabía, pero su corazón se resentía y habían sido muchas las noches en las que terminó con lágrimas en los ojos tras haber hablado con ella, aferrándose a su almohada y maldiciendo que aquellos sentimientos hubiesen llegado cuando más lejos estaban la una de la otra.

¿Por qué no en el instituto?, ¿Por qué no cuando ambas se veían a menudo en Nueva York?, ¿Por qué en aquel instante y no en cualquier otro?

Aquellas preguntas lograban crear un vacío en su interior, pero inevitablemente terminaba llenándose cuando la oía o leía. Cuando cerraba los ojos y la imaginaba tal y como la vio la última vez, desnuda en su cama. Era imposible no seguir aferrándose a la ilusión de compartir aquellos sentimientos, cuando anhelaba tanto sus besos y sus caricias. Cuando recordaba como la miraba y sonreía, cuando le regalaba uno de aquellos guiños que tanto descontrol provocaban en su cuerpo.

Rachel dice:

_Daría lo que fuera porque estuvieses aquí—19:23 pm_

Quinn dice:

_Pronto—19:24 pm_

A punto estuvo de no responder porque varios golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Rachel no dudó en regresar a la habitación y dejar la pequeña tortuga en su lugar, evitando así cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con Santana. Aunque estaba convencida de que quien llamaba a la puerta en ese instante, no era otro más que Kurt.

Rachel dice:

_Ha llegado Kurt. A ver qué noticias me trae —19:25 pm_

Quinn dice:

_Ok. Disfruta de la cena…y saluda a Kurt de mi parte—19:26 pm_

Rachel dice:

_Lo haré. Luego hablamos. Cuídate. 19:26 pm_

Fue lo último que envió, y lo último que vio en su teléfono.

Quinn no respondió a aquel mensaje, probablemente porque quería que Rachel disfrutase de aquella reunión sin interrupción alguna. Y en ello pensaba Rachel cuando escuchó de nuevo los golpes sobre la puerta.

**—¡Va!—** exclamó mientras dejaba el teléfono en el interior de su bolso, y emprendía el breve trayecto que la separaba de la puerta, que apenas eran tres o cuatro metros de distancia. Sin embargo, lo que Rachel nunca supo es que aquellos escasos pasos, cubrían una distancia aún mayor de la que aparecía ante ella. Alrededor de unos 14.000 kilómetros.


	34. Final

Epilogo

Final

Sudor y frío. Temblor y sequedad de garganta. Ojos completamente inundados en lágrimas que no terminaban de salir y su corazón palpitando con tanta fuerza que temía caer inconsciente por culpa del colapso.

Rachel trataba de reaccionar, pero la sonrisa de Quinn tras la puerta hacia inútil cualquier intento.

**—Hola cielo**— musitó la rubia intuyendo la impresión que estaba provocando en Rachel.—**Hola…**

**—Oh dios**— balbuceó por inercia**—¿Quinn?**

Una sonrisa, una gran bocanada de aire y su olor. Lo siguiente que pudo sentir Rachel era el calor del cuerpo de Quinn aferrándose al suyo. Sus brazos rodeándola por completo y su mejilla pegada a su cara. Y por supuesto, su respiración.

Quinn estaba allí, abrazándola bajo el umbral de la puerta del apartamento de Santana, y Rachel no supo si había sido víctima de algún accidente que la mantuviera inconsciente, viviendo aquello como un sueño efímero del que iba a despertar en cualquier instante.

Era imposible, era irreal, sin embargo su voz, su olor, y su piel estaban allí.

**—Rachel…oh Rachel**— susurró sin destruir el abrazo.

**—Quinn…¿Eres tú?—** preguntó completamente aturdida**—, ¿Estás aquí?**

**—Estoy aquí**— respondió buscando su mirada**—, lo siento…siento haberte mentido.**

**—Pero…oh…oh dios**— musitó dejándose vencer por la emoción y recuperando el intenso abrazo**.—¡Eres tú!—** exclamó volviendo en sí, recuperando su tan típica efusividad.

**—Por supuesto que soy yo**— dijo dejándose llevar por el extraño baile que mantuvieron mientras se abrazaban, efecto por supuesto del cariño que trataban de transmitirse en aquel gesto.

—¿**Qué…qué haces aquí?—** preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla.

**—Verte, ¿Qué voy a hacer?—** respondió sonriente al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con su propio pie**.—¿No querías que estuviese aquí?**

**—No…no, no me lo puedo creer, Quinn—** volvió a mirarla completamente sorprendida**—, pero…¿Si estabas en…?¿Cómo…?...oh dios, la tortuga es tuya, ¿Verdad?**

**—Claro**, **¿Quién más iba a tener una tortuga así en este apartamento?**

**—Pero…¡Quinn!—** exclamó sin poder contener la emoción, destruyendo el vago intento por recriminarle aquella broma que le acababa de gastar por teléfono.

**—¿Me dejas que te lo explique?**

**—Clar…claro, vamos…pasa, pasa**— dijo tirando de ella hacia el sofá. No había dejado de tocarla en ningún momento. Necesitaba saber que era real, que estaba allí y nada mejor que aferrarse a cualquier parte de su cuerpo; su cintura, sus manos o sus brazos. Daba igual, lo importante para Rachel en aquel instante era sentirla.

**—Estás preciosa, Rachel**— musitó sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se desprendía del bolso y seguía sus pasos hacia el sofá, donde tomó asiento sin dejar de mirarla.

**—Quinn…¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, aún no es Navidad.**

**—Ya…ya lo sé —** respondió apartándole los flequillos de los ojos—, **pero han sucedido cosas…llegué ayer, de ahí que no pudiese hablar contigo en estos días.**

**—Pero…¿No estabas en Madagascar?**

**—No, estaba viajando…bueno, tuve que hacer escala en París, arreglar unos asuntos allí y venir hacia aquí. Creí que lo mejor era avisar a Santana y…bueno, darte esta pequeña sorpresa…Me apetecía mucho verte así, sorprendida.**

—**Dios…¿Por eso insistía en la cena?**

**—Sí, así es. De hecho cuando te estaba llamando, yo estaba aquí…a su lado.**

**—No…no, Quinn…¿Estabas en Nueva York y yo pensando que seguías en la isla?, ¿Cómo me haces esto?**

**—Con mucha fuerza de voluntad**—volvió a acariciarla, esta vez fue la mejilla de la morena la que se llevó el sutil y delicado gesto—.**Estaba como loca por verte, Rachel…de hecho he salido a pasear un poco para tratar de hacer que el tiempo pasase más rápido. Cuando me ha llamado Santana para decirme que ya estabas aquí, he empezado a temblar…tenía ganas de gritar.**

**—Quinn…—**susurró con parsimonia, sin dejar de sonreír pero con una incipiente mueca de emoción que precedía al sollozo.

**—Ya…ya estoy aquí, Rachel**— musitó tras un leve suspiro—.**Ya estoy aquí…**

**—¿Por cuánto?, ¿Te quedas hasta…hasta Navidad?—** cuestionó tras varios segundos en silencio, temerosa de una respuesta que ya empezaba a dolerle.

Ni siquiera había asimilado que Quinn estuviese allí, sentada frente a ella y acariciándole constantemente la mejilla, cuando ya empezaba a temer por su marcha.

**—No lo sé**— musitó sin perder la sonrisa—, **supongo que podré quedarme hasta que…hasta que encuentre trabajo.**

Radical. El rostro de la morena cambió de forma radical y se descompuso ante aquella respuesta. No era ni por asomo lo que quería escuchar, no al menos sin saber el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí.

**—¿Trabajo?, ¿Has…has dejado la isla?—** masculló aturdida.

**—No, no la he dejado…no podría dejar algo tan especial como aquella isla, pero no voy a poder vivir allí sin trabajo.**

**—No…¿No tienes trabajo en el hotel?**

Se tranquilizó.

Quinn dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire y por primera vez desde que entró en aquel apartamento, dejó de sonreír para mostrarse seria. Como hacia cuando sabía que algo no era agradable.

**—¿Qué ha pasado, Quinn?**

**—Me han echado**— balbuceó sin apenas voz.—**No soy más guía turística de La Digue, ni de Praslin…mi tiempo allí se acabó.**

**—¿Cómo?, ¿Pero por qué?, ¿Y Spencer?, ¿Está allí?**

—**Ella es quien me ha despedido.**

**—¿¡Qué!?**

**—Tranquila**— la interrumpió recuperando un poco la sonrisa—, **lo ha hecho por mi bien. A mediados de Agosto le comunicaron que unos jeques habían comprado todo el complejo hotelero y…bueno, al parecer van a cambiar a todo el personal. Nos iban a echar en Enero, bueno…a mí ya no, pero a los que siguen allí sí. Van a esperar a que cumplan el contrato para no tener que pagarles nada. Se quedaran sin trabajo y sin derechos.**

**—Oh dios…¿Y a ti por qué te ha despedido Spencer?**

**—Ha querido hacernos el mejor regalo**— sonrió abrumada**—, se ha encargado de despedirnos, tanto a mí como a Adam, para que sea antes de Enero y se hagan cargo de indemnizarnos por un despido improcedente.**

**—¿A Adam también?, ¿Os…os han pagado?**

—**Sí. A Adam también lo han despedido, pero él se ha quedado allí en la isla, hasta saber que va a suceder con Spencer. Ella tendrá que aguantar hasta Enero y ver que hacen con ella. A mí me han despedido hace 3 semanas. **

**—¿Tres semanas?, ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?**

**—Porque sabía que te ibas a preocupar…siento, siento mucho haberte mentido, Rachel. Solo trataba de tomarme las cosas con calma y dejarlo todo atado antes de venirme.**

—**Pero…¿Es…es para siempre?, ¿No vas a volver a la isla?**— preguntó sin poder creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad**.—¿Y tu casa?, ¿Lo has dejado todo?**

**—¿Recuerdas a Florence? . Ella se hará cargo de la casa hasta que venza el contrato de alquiler y vuelva a su dueño. Yo…yo pretendo volver en verano…de vacaciones**— sonrió.—**Y espero que tanto tú, como Santana y Britt podáis acompañarme**.

**—¿Lo dices en serio?, Quinn…¿Me estás diciendo que has vuelto…para quedarte?**

**—Si encuentro trabajo**— musitó con dulzura—, **sí. Me quedaré aquí, aunque este fin de semana no voy a tener más remedio que ir a Lima, mi madre está histérica por verme.**

**—Oh…oh dios**— volvió a dejar escapar sin poder evitar aferrarse de nuevo a ella.—**Quinn…no me lo puedo creer, te juro que no…no me lo creo.**

**—Pues créetelo**— susurró**—, estoy aquí.**

**—Tu tranquila, ¿De acuerdo?**—intervino recuperando su hiperactividad—, **tú tranquila, te juro que yo te voy a ayudar a encontrar trabajo cuanto antes…no tienes que preocuparte por eso, total…casi le consigo trabajo a Olivia, así que no va a haber problema contigo…**

**—Hey…hey**— la detuvo**—, cálmate Rachel.**

—**No, estoy calmada…te lo aseguro, solo quiero que sepas que…**

**—Hey**— volvió a interrumpirla al tiempo que sujetaba su rostro—**Rachel, todo está pensado…no tienes que encontrarme trabajo, yo lo voy a conseguir por mí misma, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Pero…**

**—Shhh… puedes estar tranquila. Me han pagado mucho dinero, por lo que puedo tomarlo con calma. Además…Santana me ha ofrecido su habitación, así que no tendré demasiados gastos.**

**—¿Vas…vas a vivir aquí?**

—**Sí.**

**—Pero…puedes…quiero decir, mi casa es más grande y tengo más espacio y…**

—**Uhhh calma pequeña**—musitó sonriente—, **no voy a cometer la locura de salir de una isla en la que tenía absolutamente todo para mí, y me voy a meter en tu casa desde ya…no funciono así, Rachel. Ni sería una buena idea…**

**—Quinn…yo solo quiero que estés bien, y si…**

—**Lo estaré aquí, tranquila. Es precipitado que nos vayamos a vivir juntas. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo vamos a sobrevivir las dos en una misma ciudad.**

**—¡No, no me digas eso!**— le recriminó al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá**—, me parece perfecto que no quieras vivir conmigo, porque entiendo que a veces puedo…puedo ser agobiante, y que…bueno tal vez no estés preparada para algo así, pero ni se te ocurra decir que no vamos a sobrevivir juntas, ¿Me oyes?. Llevo dos meses soñando contigo cada noche, y Nueva York es muy grande, mucho más grande que la isla, pero no te voy a dejar sola…quiero estar contigo.**—Sentenció—**Aquí no hay influencias ni nada parecido. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, yo voy a luchar por ti.**

**—Yo también quiero estar contigo**— susurró interrumpiéndola.—**Es lo que más deseo ahora mismo.**

**—¿Entonces?, no me vas a esquivar…ni me vas decir que estamos influenciadas, ni me vas a…**

**—¿Ni me vas a besar?—**la interrumpió de nuevo.

**—¿Quieres que te bese?**

**—Rachel. No voy a vivir contigo, por ahora…pero eso no significa que no quiera dormir contigo, que no quiera salir a cenar, a divertirme contigo, que no quiera tumbarme en el sofá a ver una película contigo, o que te ayude a aprenderte algún papel…**—respondió aferrándose a sus manos**—. Si mi primera opción era venir a Nueva York, es única y exclusivamente por ti. Quiero estar contigo, pero bien…empezando como empiezan las parejas. Conociéndonos de esa manera y yendo poco a poco. ¿De acuerdo?**

—**No me has respondido**— susurró Rachel tras escuchar el breve discurso y sentir como su corazón volvía a latir con más fuerza, pero sin miedo a colapsar**.—¿Quieres que te bese?**

Quinn no respondió. Se puso de pie frente a ella y se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirarla. Había estado esperando ese momento desde que la vio embarcar. Deseó volver tenerla frente a frente desde aquel mismo instante en el que supo que se había marchado, y ese deseo no había cambiado, a pesar de las continuas excusas por hacer que todo transcurriese desde la lógica, y no precipitado por los acontecimientos.

—**Santana no va a tardar demasiado en volver, y se ha pasado toda la noche diciendo que no se cree nuestro…¿Romance?—**sonrió—. **No quiero que mi primer beso a Rachel Berry en Nueva York, sea en presencia de ella…seguro que lo fastidia.**

**—Tienes…toda la razón—** musitó avanzando hacia ella**—, Quinn Fabray, bienvenida a la ciudad de los rascacielos. En donde las estrellas no solo están en el cielo, sino que también lo están en la tierra. La ciudad en la que los sueños…se hacen realidad**. –Rachel no dudó en alzar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Quinn, y acercarse sin miedos a sus labios, creando la perfecta armonía entre ambas para que aquel beso se diese lo antes posible— **Bienvenida a la ciudad de Nueva York— **susurró rozando sus labios—** Bienvenida a mi mundo.  
**

* * *

**BE HAPPY**

**See you soon!  
**

* * *

**TRUE LOVE**


End file.
